Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee- Season One(From The Very Beginning
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: Nell sometimes wishes she was normal. But that's really tough when you're half-ghost and you and your half-siblings are necromancers, and you're the adopted kid of ghost hunters. So when Danny activated the portal, any shreds of normality went out the window. When the ghosts start coming, Nell is ready to kick their butts all the way back to the Ghost Zone-and you know the rest...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Full Summary**

 **Nell sometimes wishes she was normal. But that's difficult when you're a half-ghost necromancer, your half-siblings are necromancers, you have no clue who your biological ghost dad is, and after your mother and stepdad died, you're adopted by ghost hunters, so you're pretty much out of luck for trying to be normal.**

 **But when Danny pressed a button and accidentally activated the ghost portal, any shreds of normality went out the window.**

 **And when the ghosts started coming, Nell is sure prepared to kick their butts all the way back to the Ghost Zone, along with Danny.**

 **For this is the start of their new adventures as Danny Phantom… and Storm Banshee.**

 **I know the summary isn't good, but the story is, I swear!**

 **Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and my OCs. Enjoy next chapter!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **I'm alive, and because the summary wasn't enough, here's the short and sweet prologue to my whole story! I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and all OCs. Enjoy! Oh, and just so you know, I will do the series with my OCs, but when the story kicks into gear, the first few chapters will be** _ **before**_ **Danny's fateful accident.**

 **And onto the story!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Paradox.

That's what I am.

Paradox. Freak of nature. Two contradictory factors co-existing to create me. Alive and dead. Two sides of the same coin. Half-ghost, half-human.

Well, I'm actually lying about the human part. True, I _am_ human-or at least, _half_ , but you get the point-but I am a special type of human. So, let me explain.

My name's Noel, but my friends and family call me Nell. And not only am I a half-ghost half-human hybrid, but I am also a necromancer.

I'll start from the beginning, right from when I was conceived.

My mom and family are part of a secret group of humans called necromancers. We can see ghosts, travel through shadows and we can also raise an army of the dead. We're the bridge between the Ghost Zone and the living world, kinda like the police. Any ghost wanting to mess with the human world will have to go through the necromancers.

I'm getting side-tracked here. Back to the story.

So, my mom's a necromancer. She was walking home when she a ghost criminal, disguised as a human, fleeing from the ghost police. A perk of being a necromancer is that we can see when ghosts are either invisible, or have put on a human disguise. Back in our ancestors' days, this was used to see ghosts that couldn't be seen by normal humans, but that's not the case now.

My mom saw the ghost and, pitying him, hid her in her apartment. Over the days he hid at her home, they kinda fell in love, hooked up, and had me! A walking Schrödinger's cat!

Of course, my dad had to flee the day after I was born, after staying with my mom for a week. I'll explain later, but now, I'll move on to the first five years of my existence-life as Noel Ravendale.

My mom had broken up with her-you guessed it-necromancer boyfriend, but they soon fell in love with each other again and married. My stepdad didn't mind that I wasn't his daughter-he just loved me, as if I _was_ his daughter. They had my half-brother, Owen, a day after they married. We were born so close together-just a day apart-and we were practically the same age, that we all decided to consider us two twins. There was _one_ difference to us, despite obvious genders and appearance-he was a full necromancer, meaning he was fully human, and fully alive, while I, on the other hand, was half of all three. So how did we get to be born so close to each other?

It's simple-necromancer women have faster pregnancies than normal women. It goes back to how our earliest ancestors were half-ghosts(don't look at me, I don't know how that worked as well!). This resulted in faster pregnancies and almost non-existent times of the month(AKA, periods!)for necromancer women and girls, even today. Most necromancers lost their ghost powers and ghost forms due to watered down blood through the ages, but some powerful necromancers, like the Ancients(our version of the leaders of our world), still have some basic ghost powers and, if rumour is to be believed, a ghost form at least. Till I was born, there had been no half-ghost necromancers in ages, eons maybe.

Until, of course, there was me.

Owen wasn't my only sibling. We had an older sister(or _half_ -sister, in my case)called Holly and a younger one named Josie who was born five years after me and Owen were born. All three of my half-siblings were normal, living necromancers, and here I was, the only half-ghost necromancer kid among them.

Yay.

At around age three, both mine and Owen's necromancer powers started to develop. We had the basics-travel through shadows, can see invisible or disguised ghosts, can raise an army of the dead, either in a skeleton or zombie form(Ah, that was the best in our three-year-old minds; I was a bit of a tomboy)and we could contact and even summon ghosts from the Ghost Zone either willingly or unwillingly-though unwillingly summoning ghosts was dangerous. But, me and Owen, like all necromancers, had a little "gift" of our own. Owen had inherited his father's gift(the ability to talk to ravens and bats and shape-shift into a large swarm of both)and I inherited my mom's telekinesis(though thanks to my ghost heritage, I had it even stronger than her), but we had our own unique gifts. Owen's was that he had the ability to telepathically communicate with any bird or animal, stemming from his father's gift, but I had a gift of all my own-I could either heal or, if they and me both wanted it-kill people. I could even manipulate memories, making people forget things after I've tampered with their minds-though hardly I used this power, unless I needed to. I often joked I was kinda like Scarlet Witch from _The Avengers_. Me and Owen often joked we were the darker, more supernatural version of the twins from the movie-me with my ghost powers, memory manipulation, healing, telekinesis inherited from our mom and our shared necromancer powers, and Owen, with his own gift and the one inherited from his dad(the talking to bats and ravens and shapeshifting into a large swarm of either of those two). Aside from these necromancer powers, my ghost powers had started surfacing as well.

Intangibility and invisibility were the first to came, and those two were a pain in the butt until I learned to control them. When I did, those were the best in my three-year-old mind, as I could use those two to sneak cookies from the cookie jar without being seen or having to lift the lid for me and Owen. Flight came as well. I enjoyed the nights where it was just me, the stars, the wind and the sky, not having a care in the world as I soared through the night air. I also discovered I could change from my human form to a ghost form; could overshadow(possess)people and animals, choosing to overshadow Holly most of the time and freaking my mom out while my stepdad laughed when my five-year-old half-sister started to talk in my three-year-old voice. I could manipulate my body into any way or shape I wanted when I was in ghost form; could shoot out an electric white ghost ray or make a ball of ecto-energy for light(though I prefer my ghost core speciality), create an repulsion field(though it was rare I used this power), an energy strike, a ghost stinger(though I was certain that was foreshadowing my ghost core speciality), could manipulate my ectoplasmic energy to create whatever construct I wanted, kinda like Green Lantern; I could duplicate myself(though that took a while to get the hang of, and when I did, it was easy to leave a duplicate to do a ritual a younger me didn't want to do while the real me goofed off); I could project a ghost shield, in a rectangular, dome or sphere shape, to cover me or anyone else I wanted; accelerated healing; enhanced senses of hearing and sight, the last one enabling to let me have night vision when I was in ghost mode or my normal eyes changed to my ghost ones; supernatural strength, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes and stamina; and finally, my ghostly core and main speciality: my core was electric, giving me the ability to create and control electricity, and my main ghost speciality was that I could manipulate and create all sorts of weather, but I mostly preferred storms, with lighting and all that. I could also combine my electrical powers with my ghost rays, ghost shields and ectoplasmic energy constructs. My mom told me my ghostly speciality was linked to my dad, but I didn't want to bother my mom and ask who he was, until she was ready to tell me when I was older.

And now, looking back, I really wish I _did_ ask her.

Because, one night, just a few months after my and Owen's fifth birthday, me, Owen and Holly were coming in late after a play date with Owen's friends, who didn't mind me. By now, Josie had been born, and was a baby when all this happened. Holly was sent to pick us up by order of our mom, and we decided to walk home, since it was a nice night.

But, when we rounded the corner, we saw our house was in flames.

Our parents had been taken out, but Josie was still trapped inside. Without thinking, I had changed into my ghost form and rushed in to save her, before discovering she was protected by a shield of shadows, saving her from the fire's wrath. Her gift had kicked in from the danger she was in.

I saved her from the burning wreckage that used to be our house, changed to human form, and brought her out. The firemen were baffled by the lack of smoke she should have inhaled while in there, but of course, not everyone could be saved.

Our parents died the following night, from too much smoke inhalation, heatstroke and a couple of pretty severe third degree burns. It was a horrible night for us, to tell you the truth. We feared we had to be put in foster care, and we especially feared for our secret, mine in particular. Then, a miracle or all miracles happened-we were adopted the next night.

It was an old college friend of our mom's, the Fentons, that had adopted and welcomed us into their family. The mom, my and my half-siblings new adoptive mother, made no complaints about adopting a seven-year-old girl, a pair of five-year-old twins(or so everyone thought)and a baby. She just cooed and told us we will be safe and she will love us as if we were her own. The dad, my and my half-siblings new adoptive dad, said around the same things, in a cheery voice. I liked him instantly, and couldn't wait to call him "Dad", even though he wasn't my biological dad.

The siblings, they were harder to get along with.

Jasmine, or Jazz, liked Holly instantly and vice versa. Me and Owen knew that Jazz would take some time to get used to having two extra younger siblings-especially a pair of "twins"-but it still stung she liked Holly, who always had a shield around her. The boy, Danny, liked us better and we liked him back. He was the same age as us-five-and we got along really well. Josie, of course, was liked by both Fenton siblings.

When we got to our new home, and as me, Owen, Holly and Josie grew older, everyone noticed, both inside and outside of home and school, that me and Nell looked kinda like Danny-even though the people at home knew me and Owen were Danny's adopted siblings. So, we decided to not tell people who didn't know that me, Owen, Josie and Holly were Jazz and Danny's adopted siblings, and that me, Owen and Danny were fraternal triplets. And honestly, it was pretty believable, if you knew where to look for the similarities.

Both Owen and Danny had the same black hair in the same style and had the same blue eyes, though Owen's eyes were slightly redder, thanks to his real dad having red eyes. Me, I had blonde hair that was inherited from my mom, which was a platinum blonde colour that bordered on white(a ghostly trait, I think)and unnerving, blue-black eyes that seemed to glow. When it was the last week of summer before freshman year, I had dyed my hair with a few red streaks in my spiky-ended, shoulder-length hair, and the two bangs framing my face. Aside from my fair hair and dark eyes-which had a piece of blue in them that connected me, Owen and Danny to the charade of us being triplets-we had almost the same face shape, figure and height(though my figure and face shape was more slender and curvier and I was a few inches shorter than my brothers)and we all shared pretty pale skin. If you looked at us from a fair distance away, you could probably have a hard time finding any differences aside from my different hair colour and me being shorter than Owen and Danny.

Our clothes choices and personalities were also vastly different, but similar with a few things concerning our personalities.

Danny usually wears a baggy white T-shirt with red on the sleeves and neckline and a red oval in the middle, light blue baggy denim jeans, and red-and-white trainers. He was funny and sweet and a bit adorable, and good and easygoing and nice and could be a bit nervous and he also had a bit of a hero complex, from wanting to help people. He desperately wanted to be popular, could be slightly awkward and clumsy, and could do some pretty impulsive things from his desire to be popular.

Owen was different.

He usually wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a blue triangle on the front, red jeans and a matching red scarf. He also wore black boots and a dark blue jacket to match. He was more the tortured artist type in personality. He was quiet and a bit shy, but underneath he had a somewhat short temper and protective fierceness that came from wanting to defend his family and friends if anyone wanted to hurt them. And let me tell you, Owen can be darn scary when he's angry.

Me, I was a mix of the two, and yet, I wasn't.

I dressed like a gothic tomboy in the manner of clothes-midnight blue, shirt-sleeved shirt that would normally show my midriff off with an Indian dreamcatcher printed on it in purple, silver and black, a grey long-sleeved undershirt that had white on the sleeves, hem and collar, a chunky black belt that I had thieved a long time ago from Owen's drawers, grey ripped shorts over red-and-black striped tights, and knee-high black leather boots with laces and bits of red leather zigzagging across. I also wore a black leather jacket with grey spike studs on the shoulders, a black cord necklace with those silver thingies hanging off the ends wrapped around my neck and an authentic ruby of deepest red set into a casing of silver that was slung on the end of a fine silver chain. Little did anyone know that the ruby acted as a containment holder for ghosts that wouldn't willingly allow necromancers to send them back into the Ghost Zone.

And my personality was also a mix of Danny's and Owen's.

I was quiet, but outgoing, and I was confident, sassy, witty, smart, cocky, funny, a bit bold, and I was caring as well.

All three of us balanced each other out, and when the boys argued, I would be the buffer or peacemaker between them, but they hardly argued and when they did, it lasted only a few seconds. We were as thick as thieves-as we were with our respective friends.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were Danny's best friends since forever, and they were mine and Owen's as well, but we had our own close friends-Star Thunder, Valerie Grey, and my best friend, Ava Thorne. She was a shy, bookish girl that I had taken a clear liking to since kindergarten, when we had the same class; we had been paired up together, and we instantly clicked. Even though her shyness and bookishness and her glasses hid her, Ava was a fun person to be around with, who had a fiery spirit and was a fan girl of things like _Supernatural, Lord Of The Rings, Harry Potter,_ etc. etc. Unlike Ava, Star and Valerie couldn't be seen hanging around me or Owen at school, since they were A-listers(also known as the popular crowd), so we hung out with Ava a lot. I often teased Owen he had a crush on Ava, but he claimed he didn't. I dropped it, but I still gave out hints that he liked her and Ava liked him back now and again. Eventually, Ava warmed up to Sam and Tucker and soon, all six of us were hanging out together, inseparable even. Being part of the Fenton family-even though my adoptive parents were ghost hunters-through my childhood and early adolescence was an absolute joy, save for that me and my half-siblings had to keep our secret a secret. But, I was happy-I thoroughly enjoyed my outcast status, didn't have a single desire to be popular, and I liked Valerie and Star, valuing my friendship with them. They were the only decent A-listers at Casper High.

And now, we're nearing to the end of my tale, and onto how events set in motion changed my, Owen's and significantly Danny's life, how ghosts started invading Amity Park-my hometown for the past nine years-I found the love of my life, and I finally found out my biological dad's identity.

So, sit back, and let me tell you how ghosts invaded Amity Park from the _very_ beginning.

 **So that's the prologue!**

 **I know, it wasn't short or sweet; the original was actually four pages long on Pages and this one was** _ **five**_ **on Microsoft Word! But the story will start properly next chapter, I swear on the River Styx!(for Percy Jackson fans reading this, you know what that means!)**

 **If you want to know what Nell's ghost form looks like and her ghost name, either find out later in the story or look at the cover image for this story!(I copied down the title logo of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **and added Nell in her ghost form and her name in ghost form)**

 **Plus, I'LOL probably do an AN skit with my OC, like with another character in an upcoming fanfic. And just so you know, it'll probably involve Nell, so watch out!**

 **Anyway, I hope I didn't make Nell too OP, but if I did, I could probably swap a few powers with her half-siblings or eliminate or downgrade some or downgrade her ghost powers, so please tell me if I did!**

 **Also, do any of you guess who Nell's biological dad is already?(hint-it's got something to do with her ghostly speciality…). If any of you guess correctly, I'll give you a tiny sneak peek of the description of one of my upcoming characters!**

 **And also, what do you guys think of Nell and Owen being friends with Star and Valerie? I always assumed Star was smarter than what she appeared to be(I have a thing against the stereotype that blonde people who like pink or anything girly are dumb, like in** _ **Legally Blonde**_ **) and could probably be a great lawyer or something if she pushed herself(okay, I'm copying the lawyer thing from** _ **Legally Blonde**_ **, I just think Star seems to be the sort who would make a good lawyer!). We all know what happens to Valerie when she gets rejected by the A-listers and that Star is her, somewhat, only friend, but I like to think an outcast like Nell and Ava could be close friends with these two, especially Star.**

 **So, enjoy the next chapter when it comes out!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Full Summary**

 **Nell sometimes wishes she was normal. But that's difficult when you're a half-ghost necromancer, your half-siblings are necromancers, you have no clue who your biological ghost dad is, and after your mother and stepdad died, you're adopted by ghost hunters, so you're pretty much out of luck for trying to be normal.**

 **But when Danny pressed a button and accidentally activated the ghost portal, any shreds of normality went out the window.**

 **And when the ghosts started coming, Nell is sure prepared to kick their butts all the way back to the Ghost Zone, along with Danny.**

 **For this is the start of their new adventures as Danny Phantom… and Storm Banshee.**

 **I know the summary isn't good, but the story is, I swear!**

 **Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and my OCs. Enjoy next chapter!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **I'm alive, and because the summary wasn't enough, here's the short and sweet prologue to my whole story! I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and all OCs. Enjoy! Oh, and just so you know, I will do the series with my OCs, but when the story kicks into gear, the first few chapters will be** _ **before**_ **Danny's fateful accident.**

 **And onto the story!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Paradox.

That's what I am.

Paradox. Freak of nature. Two contradictory factors co-existing to create me. Alive and dead. Two sides of the same coin. Half-ghost, half-human.

Well, I'm actually lying about the human part. True, I _am_ human-or at least, _half_ , but you get the point-but I am a special type of human. So, let me explain.

My name's Noel, but my friends and family call me Nell. And not only am I a half-ghost half-human hybrid, but I am also a necromancer.

I'll start from the beginning, right from when I was conceived.

My mom and family are part of a secret group of humans called necromancers. We can see ghosts, travel through shadows and we can also raise an army of the dead. We're the bridge between the Ghost Zone and the living world, kinda like the police. Any ghost wanting to mess with the human world will have to go through the necromancers.

I'm getting side-tracked here. Back to the story.

So, my mom's a necromancer. She was walking home when she saw a ghost criminal, disguised as a human, fleeing from the ghost police. A perk of being a necromancer is that we can see when ghosts are either invisible, or have put on a human disguise. Back in our ancestors' days, this was used to see ghosts that couldn't be seen by normal humans, but that's not the case now.

My mom saw the ghost and, pitying him, hid him in her apartment. Over the days he hid at her home, they kinda fell in love, hooked up, and had me! A walking Schrödinger's cat!

Of course, my dad had to flee the day after I was born, after staying with my mom for a week. I'll explain later, but now, I'll move on to the first five years of my existence-life as Noel Ravendale.

My mom had broken up with her-you guessed it-necromancer boyfriend, but they soon fell in love with each other again and married. My stepdad didn't mind that I wasn't his daughter-he just loved me, as if I _was_ his daughter. They had my half-brother, Owen, a day after they married. We were born so close together-just a day apart-and we were practically the same age, that we all decided to consider us two twins. There was _one_ difference to us, despite obvious genders and appearance-he was a full necromancer, meaning he was fully human, and fully alive, while I, on the other hand, was half of all three. So how did we get to be born so close to each other?

It's simple-necromancer women have faster pregnancies than normal women. It goes back to how our earliest ancestors were half-ghosts(don't look at me, I don't know how that worked as well!). This resulted in faster pregnancies and almost non-existent times of the month(AKA, periods!)for necromancer women and girls, even today. Most necromancers lost their ghost powers and ghost forms due to watered down blood through the ages, but some powerful necromancers, like the Ancients(our version of the leaders of our world), still have some basic ghost powers and, if rumour is to be believed, a ghost form at least. Till I was born, there had been no half-ghost necromancers in ages, eons maybe.

Until, of course, there was me.

Owen wasn't my only sibling. We had an older sister(or _half_ -sister, in my case)called Holly and a younger one named Josie who was born five years after me and Owen were born. All three of my half-siblings were normal, living necromancers, and here I was, the only half-ghost necromancer kid among them.

Yay.

At around age three, both mine and Owen's necromancer powers started to develop. We had the basics-travel through shadows, can see invisible or disguised ghosts, can raise an army of the dead, either in a skeleton or zombie form(Ah, that was the best in our three-year-old minds; I was a bit of a tomboy)and we could contact and even summon ghosts from the Ghost Zone either willingly or unwillingly-though unwillingly summoning ghosts was dangerous. But, me and Owen, like all necromancers, had a little "gift" of our own. Owen had inherited his father's gift(the ability to talk to ravens and bats and shape-shift into a large swarm of both)and I inherited my mom's telekinesis(though thanks to my ghost heritage, I had it even stronger than her), but we had our own unique gifts. Owen's was that he had the ability to telepathically communicate with any bird or animal, stemming from his father's gift, but I had a gift of all my own-I could either heal or, if they and me both wanted it-kill people. I could even manipulate memories, making people forget things after I've tampered with their minds-though hardly I used this power, unless I needed to. I often joked I was kinda like Scarlet Witch from _The Avengers_. Me and Owen often joked we were the darker, more supernatural version of the twins from the movie-me with my ghost powers, memory manipulation, healing, telekinesis inherited from our mom and our shared necromancer powers, and Owen, with his own gift and the one inherited from his dad(the talking to bats and ravens and shapeshifting into a large swarm of either of those two). Aside from these necromancer powers, my ghost powers had started surfacing as well.

Intangibility and invisibility were the first to came, and those two were a pain in the butt until I learned to control them. When I did, those were the best in my three-year-old mind, as I could use those two to sneak cookies from the cookie jar without being seen or having to lift the lid for me and Owen. Flight came as well. I enjoyed the nights where it was just me, the stars, the wind and the sky, not having a care in the world as I soared through the night air. I also discovered I could change from my human form to a ghost form; could overshadow(possess)people and animals, choosing to overshadow Holly most of the time and freaking my mom out while my stepdad laughed when my five-year-old half-sister started to talk in my three-year-old voice. I could manipulate my body into any way or shape I wanted when I was in ghost form; could shoot out an electric white ghost ray or make a ball of ecto-energy for light(though I prefer my ghost core speciality), create an repulsion field(though it was rare I used this power), an energy strike, a ghost stinger(though I was certain that was foreshadowing my ghost core speciality), could manipulate my ectoplasmic energy to create whatever construct I wanted, kinda like Green Lantern; I could duplicate myself(though that took a while to get the hang of, and when I did, it was easy to leave a duplicate to do a ritual a younger me didn't want to do while the real me goofed off); I could project a ghost shield, in a rectangular, dome or sphere shape, to cover me or anyone else I wanted; accelerated healing; enhanced senses of hearing and sight, the last one enabling to let me have night vision when I was in ghost mode or my normal eyes changed to my ghost ones; supernatural strength, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes and stamina; and finally, my ghostly core and main speciality: my core was electric, giving me the ability to create and control electricity, and my main ghost speciality was that I could manipulate and create all sorts of weather, but I mostly preferred storms, with lighting and all that. I could also combine my electrical powers with my ghost rays, ghost shields and ectoplasmic energy constructs. My mom told me my ghostly speciality was linked to my dad, but I didn't want to bother my mom and ask who he was, until she was ready to tell me when I was older.

And now, looking back, I really wish I _did_ ask her.

Because, one night, just a few months after my and Owen's fifth birthday, me, Owen and Holly were coming in late after a play date with Owen's friends, who didn't mind me. By now, Josie had been born, and was a baby when all this happened. Holly was sent to pick us up by order of our mom, and we decided to walk home, since it was a nice night.

But, when we rounded the corner, we saw our house was in flames.

Our parents had been taken out, but Josie was still trapped inside. Without thinking, I had changed into my ghost form and rushed in to save her, before discovering she was protected by a shield of shadows, saving her from the fire's wrath. Her gift had kicked in from the danger she was in.

I saved her from the burning wreckage that used to be our house, changed to human form, and brought her out. The firemen were baffled by the lack of smoke she should have inhaled while in there, but of course, not everyone could be saved.

Our parents died the following night, from too much smoke inhalation, heatstroke and a couple of pretty severe third degree burns. It was a horrible night for us, to tell you the truth. We feared we had to be put in foster care, and we especially feared for our secret, mine in particular. Then, a miracle or all miracles happened-we were adopted the next night.

It was an old college friend of our mom's, the Fentons, that had adopted and welcomed us into their family. The mom, my and my half-siblings new adoptive mother, made no complaints about adopting a seven-year-old girl, a pair of five-year-old twins(or so everyone thought)and a baby. She just cooed and told us we will be safe and she will love us as if we were her own. The dad, my and my half-siblings new adoptive dad, said around the same things, in a cheery voice. I liked him instantly, and couldn't wait to call him "Dad", even though he wasn't my biological dad.

The siblings, they were harder to get along with.

Jasmine, or Jazz, liked Holly instantly and vice versa. Me and Owen knew that Jazz would take some time to get used to having two extra younger siblings-especially a pair of "twins"-but it still stung she liked Holly, who always had a shield around her. The boy, Danny, liked us better and we liked him back. He was the same age as us-five-and we got along really well. Josie, of course, was liked by both Fenton siblings.

When we got to our new home, and as me, Owen, Holly and Josie grew older, everyone noticed, both inside and outside of home and school, that me and Nell looked kinda like Danny-even though the people at home knew me and Owen were Danny's adopted siblings. So, we decided to not tell people who didn't know that me, Owen, Josie and Holly were Jazz and Danny's adopted siblings, and that me, Owen and Danny were fraternal triplets. And honestly, it was pretty believable, if you knew where to look for the similarities.

Both Owen and Danny had the same black hair in the same style and had the same blue eyes, though Owen's eyes were slightly redder, thanks to his real dad having red eyes. Me, I had blonde hair that was inherited from my mom, which was a platinum blonde colour that bordered on white(a ghostly trait, I think)and unnerving, blue-black eyes that seemed to glow. When it was the last week of summer before freshman year, I had dyed my hair with a few red streaks in my spiky-ended, shoulder-length hair, and the two bangs framing my face. Aside from my fair hair and dark eyes-which had a piece of blue in them that connected me, Owen and Danny to the charade of us being triplets-we had almost the same face shape, figure and height(though my figure and face shape was more slender and curvier and I was a few inches shorter than my brothers)and we all shared pretty pale skin. If you looked at us from a fair distance away, you could probably have a hard time finding any differences aside from my different hair colour and me being shorter than Owen and Danny.

Our clothes choices and personalities were also vastly different, but similar with a few things concerning our personalities.

Danny usually wears a baggy white T-shirt with red on the sleeves and neckline and a red oval in the middle, light blue baggy denim jeans, and red-and-white trainers. He was funny and sweet and a bit adorable, and good and easygoing and nice and could be a bit nervous and he also had a bit of a hero complex, from wanting to help people. He desperately wanted to be popular, could be slightly awkward and clumsy, and could do some pretty impulsive things from his desire to be popular.

Owen was different.

He usually wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a blue triangle on the front, red jeans and a matching red scarf. He also wore black boots and a dark blue jacket to match. He was more the tortured artist type in personality. He was quiet and a bit shy, but underneath he had a somewhat short temper and protective fierceness that came from wanting to defend his family and friends if anyone wanted to hurt them. And let me tell you, Owen can be darn scary when he's angry.

Me, I was a mix of the two, and yet, I wasn't.

I dressed like a gothic tomboy in the manner of clothes-midnight blue, shirt-sleeved shirt that would normally show my midriff off with an Indian dreamcatcher printed on it in purple, silver and black, a grey long-sleeved undershirt that had white on the sleeves, hem and collar, a chunky black belt that I had thieved a long time ago from Owen's drawers, grey ripped shorts over red-and-black striped tights, and knee-high black leather boots with laces and bits of red leather zigzagging across. I also wore a black leather jacket with grey spike studs on the shoulders, a black cord necklace with those silver thingies hanging off the ends wrapped around my neck and an authentic ruby of deepest red set into a casing of silver that was slung on the end of a fine silver chain. Little did anyone know that the ruby acted as a containment holder for ghosts that wouldn't willingly allow necromancers to send them back into the Ghost Zone.

And my personality was also a mix of Danny's and Owen's.

I was quiet, but outgoing, and I was confident, sassy, witty, smart, cocky, funny, a bit bold, and I was caring as well.

All three of us balanced each other out, and when the boys argued, I would be the buffer or peacemaker between them, but they hardly argued and when they did, it lasted only a few seconds. We were as thick as thieves-as we were with our respective friends.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were Danny's best friends since forever, and they were mine and Owen's as well, but we had our own close friends-Star Thunder, Valerie Grey, and my best friend, Ava Thorne. She was a shy, bookish girl that I had taken a clear liking to since kindergarten, when we had the same class; we had been paired up together, and we instantly clicked. Even though her shyness and bookishness and her glasses hid her, Ava was a fun person to be around with, who had a fiery spirit and was a fan girl of things like _Supernatural, Lord Of The Rings, Harry Potter,_ etc. etc. Unlike Ava, Star and Valerie couldn't be seen hanging around me or Owen at school, since they were A-listers(also known as the popular crowd), so we hung out with Ava a lot. I often teased Owen he had a crush on Ava, but he claimed he didn't. I dropped it, but I still gave out hints that he liked her and Ava liked him back now and again. Eventually, Ava warmed up to Sam and Tucker and soon, all six of us were hanging out together, inseparable even. Being part of the Fenton family-even though my adoptive parents were ghost hunters-through my childhood and early adolescence was an absolute joy, save for that me and my half-siblings had to keep our secret a secret. But, I was happy-I thoroughly enjoyed my outcast status, didn't have a single desire to be popular, and I liked Valerie and Star, valuing my friendship with them. They were the only decent A-listers at Casper High.

And now, we're nearing to the end of my tale, and onto how events set in motion changed my, Owen's and significantly Danny's life, how ghosts started invading Amity Park-my hometown for the past nine years-I found the love of my life, and I finally found out my biological dad's identity.

So, sit back, and let me tell you how ghosts invaded Amity Park from the _very_ beginning.

 **So that's the prologue!**

 **I know, it wasn't short or sweet; the original was actually four pages long on Pages and this one was** _ **five**_ **on Microsoft Word! But the story will start properly next chapter, I swear on the River Styx!(for Percy Jackson fans reading this, you know what that means!)**

 **If you want to know what Nell's ghost form looks like and her ghost name, either find out later in the story or look at the cover image for this story!(I copied down the title logo of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **and added Nell in her ghost form and her name in ghost form)**

 **Plus, I'll probably do an AN skit with my OC, like with another character in an upcoming fanfic. And just so you know, it'll probably involve Nell, so watch out!**

 **Anyway, I hope I didn't make Nell too OP, but if I did, I could probably swap a few powers with her half-siblings or eliminate or downgrade some or downgrade her ghost powers, so please tell me if I did!**

 **Also, do any of you guess who Nell's biological dad is already?(hint-it's got something to do with her ghostly speciality…). If any of you guess correctly, I'll give you a tiny sneak peek of the description of one of my upcoming characters!**

 **And also, what do you guys think of Nell and Owen being friends with Star and Valerie? I always assumed Star was smarter than what she appeared to be(I have a thing against the stereotype that blonde people who like pink or anything girly are dumb, like in** _ **Legally Blonde**_ **) and could probably be a great lawyer or something if she pushed herself(okay, I'm copying the lawyer thing from** _ **Legally Blonde**_ **, I just think Star seems to be the sort who would make a good lawyer!). We all know what happens to Valerie when she gets rejected by the A-listers and that Star is her, somewhat, only friend, but I like to think an outcast like Nell and Ava could be close friends with these two, especially Star.**

 **So, enjoy the next chapter when it comes out!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I' back! And just so you know, the full summary and Prologue are supposed to be separate chapters, in case you were wondering! And that the second chapter isn't the actual second chapter(it's this one)though if you think about it, it** _ **is**_ **the second chapter, since the prologue was meant to be the second chapter.**

 **Also, congratulations to those who guessed the identity of Nell's biological ghost dad right! If not, that's okay! You'll either find out later when I have given out more hints or in the second sequel of this story.**

 **Anyway, here's the sneak peek for those who guessed and if not, here's the sneak peek still:**

" _ **The yellow was prominent, but it wasn't a harsh yellow… it was a soft, golden yellow, a colour that made my knees go weak. The ocean blue balanced out the golden yellow, and it made me feel like I was staring into the beach from his eyes.**_

 _ **They were beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."**_

 **There's the sneak peek! And, I'll probably do AN skits with Nell and Owen in them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Chapter 2 : First Week**

Nell's P.O.V

The sun was shining through my partly drawn, royal-blue coloured curtains, casting bars of buttery light on the ground and signalling that the weather was free from summer's grasp and in the full throes of autumn.

I grinned.

I loved spring and autumn. The sun was mild, but not too humid, balmy, cold or hot, and the _perfect_ seasons for storms and such. I loved storms; loved creating them, loved experiencing them, and I especially loved feeling the way lighting coursed through my body in my ghost form, flowed through my veins, and travelled straight to my electric core, where it gave it a boost. Where most people find lighting dangerous and deadly, I found lighting energising and revitalising.

Maybe it was because of my electric core and that I could manipulate and control lighting and electricity, and could create my own storms-thanks to my weather-manipulating speciality-or maybe it was because of my biological ghost dad, I don't know. But I knew I loved storms, and lighting.

And if I couldn't experience a natural one, I could always lock my door and cover my windows and use my powers to create my own, ghostly storm.

I kicked the purple covers of my bed off my body and stood up, stretching and making a few things go pop or crack, but it would be worser if I didn't go out on my annual midnight flights, which caused me to, in a weird way, to stretch my body out. Last night had been particularly good; I had flown through a forming storm cloud. Feeling the electricity go through me and head straight to my core, giving it a boost of energy, and making me feel energised and relaxed, causing my eyes to glow a brighter silver, the red in it standing out, and my black, blue-streaked hair to stand up.

I sighed, my unnaturally faintly glowing, blue-black eyes glazing slightly over in content, tossing my platinum blonde, red-streaked hair over my shoulder as I opened my door and went to wake Owen and Danny up.

There were six bedrooms on the second level of the Fenton household; one for my adoptive parents, one for Danny and Owen to share, one for Jazz and Holly to share, a guest room, Josie's room, and my own. I was next door to my brothers, so close that we had to share the bathroom that separated our rooms(save for the wall)but I didn't mind; I enjoyed sharing it with them. They _did_ have better manners than Dad, Josie(how does she get toothpaste everywhere in the main bathroom, I will never know)and especially in the morning, Holly(she was _not_ a morning person).

It only took a few seconds to reach my brothers' room. Checking to see no one was around, I made myself go intangible and phased through the door.

My transparent, blue-lined form surveyed the scene, and I had to stifle a giggle from what I saw.

There were two beds-one against the left side, the other on the right-and, if I just painted a straight line down, there seemed to be a clear divide between the sides of Danny and Owen's room.

Danny's side had model rockets, NASA posters, space shuttle models from elementary school, and comics scattered all over his floor. A few fading glow-in-the-dark stars still stubbornly stuck on his ceiling above his bed. A few other things relating to Danny's love of space and dream of becoming an astronaut were displayed here and there-like Danny's junior astronaut certificate. Danny himself was sprawled all over his bed, spiky black hair ruffled, striped pink pyjama top riding up over his, admittedly, scrawny chest. His eyes were closed, arms flung out, and abit of drool was coming out of his halfway-open mouth. I wrinkled my nose.

 _Gross_ , I thought. I looked over my half-brother's side, which was the complete opposite of Danny's side.

Nothing was splayed out, except for a few books here and drawings scattered here and there, but his art supplies were neatly stacked away, finished drawings either tacked up on the wall above his mini-art studio/desk, resting on the desk's wooden surface, or put neatly away in binders, and books were placed tidily in the bookshelf next to the right side of Owen's bed. If I concentrated deeply enough, I could see past the charms concealing most of the books(necromancers knew some spells-or charms, as they were better known-to either conceal any objects concerning us to make sure they didn't reveal our secrets, our true identities for undercover missions, or on ordinary things to make our work easier; say, my ruby pendant that acts as a containment holder for ghosts)to reveal the grimoires that they really are. Grimoires, in necromancer terms, were books on ghosts and other supernatural creatures, necromancers as well, and listed our powers, the gifts that a necromancer could have-like my telekinesis, healing, and memory manipulation gifts-and the powers that ghosts could have as well. There were rituals and charms and even recipes on how to make contiaments holders for ghosts-like my pendant-although me, Owen and Josie weren't ready to perform those types of charms. We weren't witches, not by a long-shot… but we knew a bit about ghost energy and incorporated into the powers we have and whatever magic in the living world there is we sue for our type of job and bam! You get necromancy.

I tore myself away from the charmed grimoires and leant next to Owen, turning myself tangible.

His black, messy hair fell over his face, reddish blue eyes shut. He was slightly curled up, but in a relaxed way. It pained me to wake him, but it was a school day, and if I didn't wake Owen up, I either had to drag him out or Mom would wake him up, like she did on the first day of freshman year. I shuddered as memories of Mom giving me, Danny and Owen the water treatment played through my mind. It had taken Mom, Dad, Jazz and Danny a lot of convincing to not touch me for several minutes, as the water made my electrical powers go haywire and I didn't want to accidentally electrocute anyone who touched me.

I looked back at my sleep half-brother again.

 _Better get this over with,_ I thought.

Leaning in close to his ear, I whispered into it, "Owen, wake up. "

All I got was a dreamy moan and Owen rolling over.

 _Man, he must be really under,_ I thought, pullling back. Staring at my right hand, I concentrated until white-green ghost electricity wreathed my hand, white-hot and crackling with deadly energy and heat, yet it did not shock or burn me, solely because I was wielding the electricity, and not being wielded by it.

I stared at the ghost electricity that came from my core surrounding my hand, grinning wickedly.

 _This should do it_ , I thought to myself, lowering my hand over Owen's forearm, waiting for the perfect moment. Finally, Owen rolled over, facing me, exposing his forearm more than before he rolled over.

 _Now._

Grinning, I raised my hand, brought it down-and sent an electrical jolt through Owen from his arm.

Enough to wake him from his dead slumber.

"AHHH!" Owen yelped, shooting straight up, eyes wide. Panting, he shot a hand to his arm-and glared at me after realising who had woken him up.

"Nell?" he hissed, his tone half-asking, half-demanding. "What the heck!? And what in the Ghost Zone are you doing in here!? "

I shrugged.

"Good morning to you two, Sleeping Beauty," I cockily responded, hands that were now electricity-free placed on my hips. "And to answer your question, I had to jolt you awake to save me the pain of having to drag my brothers, who are as asleep as rocks, all the way to school. "

My tone took on scolding in the end, but it did it's job; it woke Owen up even more.

Eyes widening even more, he whispered, "Crud,"and shot out of bed, racing to the door to wash and change in the bathroom. However, before he fully darted away, he turned around and said, "Oh, and Nell? When waking up Danny… _don't_ use a ghostly-electrical-jolt-through-the-arm. He'll start asking questions, and-"

"Oh, relax, bro. I have more creative ways to wake up my deep sleeper brothers, and the jolt through the arm is reserved only for you. Why don't you think I don't use it on Holly or Josie?" I told him, grinning devilishly as I looked at my space-loving adoptive brother.

Owen rolled his eyes, before the last words of my first sentence caught up to him.

"Wait… _WHAT?!_ "

I rolled my own eyes at him. Before he could ask any more questions, I shoved him out of the room with my telekinesis and used it to lock the door behind him. A smile similar to what I had earlier before I woke up Owen appeared on my face again.

"What to wake Danny up with, what to wake Danny up with?" I mused, tapping a finger against my chin before I clicked my fingers. "I got it!"

Rummaging through one of my pockets, I produced the object of my desire.

Leaning in close to Danny, I placed the mystery object close to his ear, whispered, "Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty No. 2," pulled the object's trigger…

 _HONK!_

"AHHH!" Danny screamed, shooting up like a rocket-pun at his dream of being an astronaut intended-from his bed, blue eyes wide, hair almost standing on end.

I had started to snicker, but now I went into full blown laughter, clutching my stomach until tears leaked out of my closed eyes, my eyelids halfheartedly shutting out the faint, unnatural glow my irises gave off.

Danny looked at me, cluelessly confused. "Nell?"

Then he noticed the foghorn-the mystery object-in my hands.

Putting two and two together, he glared at me, now knowing I was the one who had woken him up, and I couldn't help but imagine a ghostly glow around his eyes. A random thought popped into my head, but it disappeared as quickly as it came at Danny's next words.

"NOEL ROCHELLE FENTON! YOU ARE GOING _DOWN_!" Danny bellowed, lunging at me.

Using my ghostly speed and necromancer reflexes, I effectively dodged his hands and darted out of the room, crowing, "Oh yeah? Then try to catch me, Fenton!"

A shout of rage-more lighthearted than before, but still full of anger-followed me. I chuckled under my breath as I raced out of the room, heading into my room and turning invisible-just as Danny entered. His hair was sticking up all over the place, pyjamas slightly askew, blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Where did she go?" he muttered, before shrugging.

"Oh well. At least I can get a few minutes of extra sleep without worrying about being woken up by a foghorn," he said to himself, though I heard him as clear as day with my enhanced hearing.

With a yawn that wasn't entirely faked, he turned around and left, subconsciously closing my door behind me.

As soon as the door closed, I became visible again, my chest hurting from holding back my laughter at Danny's stumped expression. Oh, being half-ghost _definitely_ had it's pros, just like it had it's cons.

I quickly phased out of my pyjamas and put my everyday clothes on and left my room. Whistling a merry tune, I stopped in front of Danny's/Owen's room's closed door. Just to make sure Danny didn't go to sleep again, I stopped down, placed a hand on the ground, and sent a jolt of electricity on the ground, enough to shock Danny.

From the startled yelp behind the door, it had reached it's intended target.

Smirking again, I stood up and restarted whistling again, striking up to the staircase.

Deciding to not take the stairs, I hopped on the banister and slid down it, before using my ghostly ability to swing myself up on my hands, legs not touching the railing, before I could have a painful meeting with the knob at the end. Using my agility to put me in a more-comfortable handstand, I pumped my arms once before leaping off and doing an impressive backflip, with some of my flight added in to make sure I didn't break my neck and fully die.

When my feet connected with the soft rug of my adoptive parents' living room floor, I couldn't help but give myself a huge beaming smile of pride at my accomplishment.

"Show-off, much?"

I mock-scowled and stuck my tongue out playfully at Owen, who only smirked and jumped off the step he was on, avoiding the last five steps, and landing on the bottom without breaking an ankle at least.

"Show-off," I parroted, bumping his shoulder playfully.

Owen looked back at me, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"At least I don't do handstands and backflips off the banister every morning. Or is that gymnast training?"

I playfully glowered at him.

"If gymnastics coaches knew that half-ghosts existed, I probably would have been disqualified as soon as I entered," I jabbed at him, my blue-black eyes glowing with a teasing light.

Owen looked at me, face pale, and I instantly knew what that look meant.

"Eyes glowing too much?" I asked. He nodded.

"Slight sliver?"

He nodded.

"Risk that my normal blue-black eyes could morph into glowing, red-silver eyes?"

Another nod.

"Crud," I muttered under my breath, along with another string of creative curses. Looking in the hall mirror, I noticed that my eyes _were_ glowing a slight silver colour, a few specks of red peppered in the unearthly shade. Concentrating, I closed my eyes, thinking about my human eyes, how they only glowed slightly, their colour, their shade, how they looked like a raven's feather against the sky, how they caught the light and seemed to hold and project it, but only faintly. I thought and thought and thought…

When I opened my eyes again and looked in the mirror to check, my eyes were now their normal, faintly glowing, unnatural blue-black hue.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _That was close._

"I reckon," I heard Owen say, and I realised I had said my thought out loud.

I looked at him, my human eyes wide, despite the glowing they carried on from my ghostly parentage, with fear that somebody other than me or Owen saw.

"No one saw, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Mom and Dad didn't; they're in the lab working on their new invention. Jazz and Holly are holed up in their room, probably studying for some non-existent test. Last I consulted Hugin, Danny was still in his and mine room getting dressed, but he looked like he had gotten an electric shock and looked pretty ticked off," Owen reported. He glared at me. "Did you shock Danny?"

"Did you commanded Hugin and Munin to stake out yours/Danny's room and Mom and Dad's room when you're not there?" I countered, folding my arms, eyes narrowed. Hugin and Munin were Owen's ravens, named after the ravens owned by Odin in Norse mythology. They were used by Owen to spy on people who could harm us if our family secret was revealed.

Especially me, since I was half-ghost and our adoptive parents were ghost hunters.

Owen folded his arms as well, scowling. "I asked first."

"But I asked last," I retorted back, smirking as I played one of the many cards in my deck, and added, "And, don't ladies always go first, even when asking questions?"

Owen was a true gentleman, and me, Holly and Josie knew that. Knowing that we were girls, we had the "ladies first" card over him. Which meant he had to do what we said first before we could do what he asked before.

Especially in answering questions.

Owen scowled, cursing under his breath, reddish blue eyes glowering.

"My morals are gong to be the death of me, aren't they?"

I pretended to consider it before saying, "Yeah, they probably will be. Now, spill. And remember-don't hold anything back."

Owen sighed, before telling me.

"You know how Mom and Dad are almost done with making a portal to the Ghost Zone?"

I nodded, my blood chilling even more than it already was, thanks to the ectoplasm flowing through it, ingrianed as much in it as it was in my DNA.

"Well, Holly had a vision. About Danny."

I sucked in a breath, eyes wide, the air cold against the back of my teeth.

Holly's gift was that she could see the future.

Fragments, of course, but it was still the future. Usually, it was visons about answers to tests or stuff, and it could also be helpful visions-like the vision of the Fentons adopting is coming true. But, the visions could also be dangerous, visions so dangerous they couldn't be brushed off-like Holly admitting she had a vision where Josie died in the same fire that killed our parents. So far, she had received no visions.

Or so I thought.

"What was the vision of Danny about?" I whispered, not trusting myself to speak any louder.

"Holly told me the vision wasn't clear, but she said she saw Danny in a white and black hazmat suit enter the then-constructed portal. It got blurry then, she told me, but she saw Danny's hand press something. She then saw electricity the same colour as yours and murky green energy enter the portal, hiding Danny from view. But, she did say she saw a bright green liquid cover what appeared to be a DNA strand. Then, the vision stopped," Owen relayed to me. By then, I was almost shaking.

"Noel," he whispered, in a rare show of using my real name, "what do you think it means?"

I looked up at my half-brother who was more like my twin, taking huge gulps of air in.

"I… don't know," I got out, my blue-black eyes wide. "Except that you need more than Hugin to spy on Danny."

"I know, but I can't pull Munin away from watching Mom and Dad. She's to see how far away they're getting to finishing the portal."

"How far away are they from finishing?" I asked, voice normal again-but only slightly.

"Next Sunday next week," Owen reported as he made me and him some scrambled eggs and toast. By now, we were in the kitchen.

"So we have two weeks," I stated, taking a sip from the orange juice I had poured for myself when I was still shaking like a leaf. "Two weeks to try and sabotage the portal, right? So whatever happens in the vision doesn't happen, right?"

"What? No! Nell, we can't sabotage the portal! Holly told me that we need to let the vision play out. No changing it," Owen revealed to me, eating his own breakfast.

I almost spat out my orange juice.

"What!? But, if this vision is showing a bad future, we should stop it!" I protested.

"Nell, Holly said to me that maybe what her vision is showing to her, want is going to happen to Danny… maybe it was _destined_ to happen to him," Owen calmly said to me.

Yeah, as if a vision of something happening to Danny while he was in a freaking _ghost portal_ was destined to happen to my adoptive brother.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Owe," I mumbled, finishing off my juice and breakfast. Standing up, I walked over to the bin and dumped my remaining food inside it, grabbing my bag from where it was hanging off the chair I had previously vacated-just to hear a shout of, " _NOEL!_ ", come from the top of the stairs.

Glancing behind the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen, I saw a now-dressed Danny bounding down the stairs, ready to strike vengeance on me for waking him up with a foghorn.

I quickly turned invisible, to buy me a few more seconds.

"Now, it's _your_ turn to answer _my_ question : Did you shock Danny?" Owen asked to a now-invisible me.

"Well, I woke him up with a foghorn first, then he chased me for it. I went into my room, turned invisible and he gave up after seeing I wasn't there, saying he was going to get a few more minutes of sleep in. I became visible again and… may have sent a little electric shock to make sure he didn't go back to sleep again?" I answered, wincing. In my defence, it was better than having Mom wake him up with the water treatment and going to school drenched in freezing cold water.

"Really?"

"Yep," I confirmed, wincing even more.

"Hey Danny!" Owen hollered, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Nell's down here!"

"What are you doing, Owen?" I hissed.

He gave me a wicked grin.

"Payback. For waking me up, and pulling the 'ladies first' card on me," he answered, before yelling, "She's in the kitchen!"

"Jerk," I hissed, before becoming visible and darting out of there, just as Danny skidded into the kitchen. He noticed my platinum blonde, red-streaked hair just out of the corner of his vision as I raced to the front door.

" _NOEL!_ " Danny yelled, racing after me, but I was already out the door.

Slipping into the alley beside the house, and ducking so that I wasn't visible to any windows(or to anyone who would happen to look out from one), I turned myself invisible for the third time in a row.

The door opened again and Danny appeared from behind it, panting and looking around for me.

"Nell? Nell? Nell, where are you!?" he shouted out, before muttering to himself, my advanced hearing picking it up clearly, "Maybe she already left for school? Oh well; I could always get back at her for wksong me up with that foghorn later."

He turned around, ready to go in, when he stiffened.

I froze, not daring to move a muscle, even though I knew I was invisible.

 _Leave, leave, leave,_ I silently chanted in my brain over and over again, my eyes wide with terror. What if he had sawn something that _wasn't_ invisible?

I quickly checked over myself, just to see, and saw the ground through the space where my hands would normally be. Yep, still invisible. I loosed a silent breath of relief at that. But what had made him stop?

I craned my head to see him-and almost jumped out of my skin.

Danny was looking at me-technically, _through_ me-intently, as if he could see me, even though I was invisible. I tensed up again, my breath being held in-which would have been painful if I wasn't half-ghost and hardly needed to breathe.

For several, nerve-wracking seconds(well, at least for me, but I was the freaking _invisible half-ghost girl_ here who was terrified she was going to be discovered by her adoptive brother any second now!), Danny just stared at me(or to him, empty space)before shrugging and turning around, saying to himself, "Must have been a draft," which I easily picked up with my higher-than-average hearing.

I let out another silent breath of relief.

Of course. The temperature.

Whenever I went into my ghost form or used my powers, the temperature suddenly dropped, and the air sometimes crackled with electricity-though the latter only happened when I was in my ghost form and using my electrical and weather-controlling powers. When I must have gone invisible, the temperature must have dropped several degrees and made Danny suspicious.

I chuckled under my breath-which was a mistake.

Danny hadn't fully gone into the house, and when he heard my chuckle, he jumped and whirled around, shouting, "Who's there!?"

I didn't answer, hoping he would dismiss it.

I watched as Danny frowned, confused. "But I swear, I heard-"

"Danny!"

I almost wept with relief.

Sam and Tucker had arrived.

The Goth and techno-geek came up to Danny, ready to walk to school. But, seeing their friend's face, they stopped.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Tucker asked, worried about his friend's expression.

"Nothing, Tuck. Except…"

"Except what?" Sam persisted, the dour girl biting her purple lip, amethyst eyes having a worried look in them.

"Except I could have sworn I heard someone chuckle over there. And, just a few seconds before, the temperature dropped," Danny revealed, pointing in my direction. I froze up.

"Couldn't it just have been a draft and you hearing things?" Sam inquired logically.

"Or, I don't know, a ghost?" Tucker added, his tone light and joking. If I wasn't so tense already, I would have locked up.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Tuck, ghosts aren't real-" _I begged to differ_ -"they're just bedtime stories meant to scare little kids. It must have been a draft and you hearing things, Danny," Sam told her friend truthfully.

"Yeah, you might be right, Sam. After all, ghosts aren't real, no matter what my parents say," Danny said, turning away from a still-invisible me.

I loosened up a bit and dared to roll my eyes.

 _Ghosts not real? Hello! There's a ghost right in front of you guys!_ I wanted to scream at them, but decided to just turn intangible, keeping my invisibility up, and phased through the wall.

Checking to see of Jazz, Mom or Dad weren't in the living room, I dropped both intangibility and invisibility, becoming visible and tangible again.

I walked to the kitchen, but Owen met me in the middle. Looking at each other, we passed several thoughts to each other with our eyes in the way we always did ever since we were little, coming up a believable story to tell Danny when he saw me leave through the door again, after watching me leave outside just seconds ago. We headed to the door, but before we could go, we winced when we heard Mom cry, "The ghost is gone? Jack, we've got a runner!"

Sharing a look, I was about to turn myself and Owen invisible, but before I could, Mom and Dad rushed up the stairs, brandishing Fenton ghost hunting weapons that made my blood freeze and my heart rate spike in fear.

"Kids! Did either of you two see a ghost?" Mom asked us, red goggles staring at us.

I looked at Owen, as if he was tempted to point at me and say, "Right here."

 _Owen, don't you_ dare _think about it_ , I growled at him mentally, eyes glowing dangerously, conveying my mental message to him.

That shut him up before he could even speak.

"No, Mom and Dad," I lied smoothly, holding back my cringe at noticing several weapons that could give me a _very_ painful way to die. "We haven't seen any ghosts."

Our adoptive parents slumped in disappointment, before Mom asked, "Aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

"Uh, yes? We're just leaving now," I answered her, grabbing Owen by the arm.

"Wait-wha?" Owen asked me stupidly as I dragged him with me to the front door, my ghostly strength pulling on his arm a bit.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled in farewell at them as I yanked the door open and stepped out-and scared the living daylights out of one Goth girl, one techno-geek, and one adoptive brother.

"AHH!" they yelped, not expecting my sudden appearance.

I chuckled slightly at their, admittedly, comical expressions.

"Guys, you should see your faces! You look like you've seen a ghost!" I teased, eyes dancing with mirth.

Sam lost her startled expression and scowled at me.

"Don't do it again," she threatened, eyes surveying her seriousness. I grinned slightly.

 _Oh, of only she knew, if only they_ all _knew_ … "Duly noted."

At that, we all walked to our school-Casper High.

…

Danny's P.O.V

"Cheer up Danny! It was just a little wake up call," Nell jested, elbowing Danny's side, blue-black eyes alight.

"I know it was; but it _still_ doesn't mean I should have a foghorn to the face!" Danny argued back, rubbing his side. Man, Nell had sharp elbows!

"What else could I use to wake you up?" she snarked back, looping her arm through the crook of his. "Besides, the alternative was to drag you to school until you woke up."

Danny laughed. "I could just imagine you trying to drag me out of bed and down the stairs and out the door by yourself."

"Owen would have been forced to help."

"Hey! Why do you have to drag _me_ into it!?" Owen protested, flinging his hands up into the air. "I'm an innocent bystander!"

"Because a) you're Sleeping Beauty No. 1 and b) it's fun to force you to cater to my every need, Mr. Chivalrous," Nell jabbed back, sticking her tongue out at him. "And you're so fun to tease _because_ you're an innocent bystander!"

Owen muttered something and flung his hands up into the air.

Nell cocked her head and pouted, "What was that about girls?"

Owen looked at her, startled, before muttering to himself again, only louder, "I forgot how good your hearing is."

Nell gave him another smile. "Are you complimenting me?"

Owen's head shot up again.

"What! No-wait-agh! Stop manipulating me!"

"Who says I'm manipulating you?" Nell asked him innocently, smiling sweetly. Owen just shook his head.

Danny laughed. "I forgot how fun it is to watch you two banter."

"He's right," Tucker piped up, looking up from his new beloved piece of technology. "It's like watching a tennis match between you two."

Nell and Owen looked at each other, before Nell quipped, "At least we're entertaining."

Owen grumbled at that while both Danny and Tucker laughed. Even Sam smiled a bit at that.

"Ah, here we are! Our prison for the next four years!" Nell exclaimed dramatically, pulling her arm away from the crook of Danny's elbow to emphasise the school. "Casper High School!"

"Do you _always_ have to be dramatic?" Owen asked his sister sarcastically. Nell just smirked.

"Must I?" she asked back. Her eyes scanned the picnic tables in front of the school, before she exclaimed, "There's my friends! See you at lunch guys! Come on Owe!"

She quickly grabbed Owen's arm and dragged him behind her as they walked to their mutual friends.

Sam sighed.

"And then there were three."

"I didn't know you could crack jokes Sam," Tucker teased, earning him an elbow in the side. "OW!"

Danny chuckled.

"Danny," Sam suddenly asked, looking at him, "when will your parents' ghost portal be ready?"

"You mean the big hole in my basement's wall?" Danny answered her bitterly. "They say around next Sunday from now, so next week. They're looking pretty forward to it."

"And I bet they'll _finally_ lose their sick obsession with ghosts and get _normal_ jobs when it doesn't work and finally realise that ghosts don't exist," a familiar voice cut in.

Danny sighed irritatedly. "Hey Jazz."

"Hey Danny," Jazz said back. She noticed that Nell and Owen were with their other friends. "They ditched you guys already?"

"Yeah," Dnany muttered under his breath. He didn't mind Ava; he actually found her to be a pretty cool girl. Star and Valerie, though… they were A-listers, and Danny could hardly wait when they invited him to join the A-list and he could be a part of the in-crowd _finally_. "Though Nell kidnapped Owen when she saw her friends."

Jazz laughed at his second sentence, before she said to him in a farewell tone, "Well, see you around school, little brother." She then left, heading into the main school building.

"Well, do you guys wanna wait for Nell and Owen to rejoin us again, or do you want to go to our lockers and get ready for our next class?" Danny offered up to his two best friends since forever.

"Lockers," were the two replies.

Falling into step by his two best friends, Danny, Sam and Tucker walked into the school, not knowing what was in store for them two weeks from now.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Nell's P.O.V

"He guys. How's it going? What did you guys do for summer break?" I asked as I sat beside Ava, who gave a quiet, "Hey", to me. I knew I could have asked them this last week when we first came back, but Holly and Jazz had forced me, Owen and Danny to find our lockers, and Star and Valerie had been with their popular "friends". Luckily, they understood.

Valerie shrugged, forest green eyes looking at me.

"Great. Went to China with my dad. Wish you guys were there," she told us.

"Star?" I asked, looking at the blonde who hid her smarts behind a dumb mask.

She was smiling like a light.

"I've got an early scholarship to Harvard for when I leave school!" she revealed, blue eyes happy.

"Really?" I asked. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" I gave one of my best friends a hug before I turned to Ava. "Ava?"

"Oh? Uh… nothing much, just read and sat around, did nothing much," she answered me, shrugging her slight shoulders. "You?"

 _Let's see : I flew around at night when everyone's asleep and practiced my ghost and necromancer powers because no one-other than my half-siblings-know that I'm a half-ghost and necromancer, and did a few rituals and looking through my biological mom's belongings to find out the identity of my real dad,_ I thought in my mind. _Yeah right, like I'll say that to my_ normal _friends._

"Slept in, did some reading, pranked Jazz and Holly, woke Owen up at random times in the night, played with Josie, woke Owen up at random times, slept in more, did I mention waking Owen up at random times?" I told my friends, half-lying to them.

"You like waking Owen up at random times, don't ya?" Valerie teased.

"Wouldn't you do the same to any brother who sleeps like a rock?" I shot back. Valerie cracked a grin.

"Probably."

I grinned at them, three of my very best friends-aside from Sam and Tucker, of course.

"I missed hanging with you guys over the summer. We should catch up sometime- _away_ from school," I said to the, solemnly, and was met with three nods in response.

"Yeah, we probably should."

"Sure do, girl!"

"I'm game to anything doing to catching up with you, Nell."

I grinned wider at them, an idea forming in my head.

"Maybe we could have a sleepover at my house this weekend? I'm sure I can convince my parents to stay in their lab working on their newest invention. Then it'll be just us three, my brothers and my sisters. What do ya gals think?"

"I'm game."

"Me too."

"Did I already say I was game to anything doing to catching up with you, Nell? Because I did. Count me in."

"Great!" I responded back to them, grinning like an idiot now. "Come at around seven in the morning on Saturday?"

"Deal," was the three responses.

"Excellant! I can't wait!" I exclaimed, seriously hoping that my wide grin won't be super-glued onto my face from all the smiling I was doing.

 _Moving on._

"So… are you guys gonna do anything for extra-curricular activities this year?" I questioned them, my ridiculously large grin now gone.

"I'm gonna try out for the debate team and cheerleading," Star answered. "Hopefully they'll let a 'dumb A-lister' like me try out for the former."

"They will, Star," I assured the smart blonde girl. "Once they realise how smart you are, they'll be _begging_ you to be on the team."

"You think?"

"I don't think; I _know_ ," was my cocky, yet reassuring, response.

"I'm also trying out for cheerleading," Ava quietly added.

We whipped around to face her, shocked.

" _WHAT?!_ " all three of us exclaimed in shock.

"It's true," came Ava's quiet voice. "I want to try out for cheerleading."

"Ava," Star said quietly, gently, "you _do_ know that Paulina would _never_ let you be a cheerleader, right?"

"I don't care," Ava definitely said back. "I _want_ to be a cheerleader this year-no matter what!"

We stared at her, stunned.

"You've got to admit," I mused, looking at my bookish friend, a defiant, stubborn fire gleaming in her eyes, "she's definitely got a spirit that Paulina can't afford to overlook."

"I'll have to agree with you there," Star admitted. Looking at Ava, she said to her, "I'll ask Paulinaif she can give you a fair tryout, and you can ask the same for Mikey, for me?" We all knew that Mikey had a crush on Ava. For her, he would give Star a fair shot at trying out for the debate team.

"I'll try," Ava responded to her blonde friend. "But, no promises. Can you really ask Paulina to let me try out?"

"Paulina thinks that's she my _only_ best friend. She would let you try out if I asked her," Star assured her.

At those words, the bookish girl gave Star a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she thanked happily, hugging Star tightly.

"Can't-breathe-" Star got out.

"Oh, sorry," Ava apologised, letting Star go, our bookworm friend blushing beet red.

I chuckled softly, but I heard Owen whisper so quietly, only my enhanced hearing could pick it up, "Numbskull jock and bratty Hispanic queen bee at twelve o'clock."

"Guys," I hissed. "Paulina and Dash are coming."

"How do you he-" Valerie stared to ask, but I cut her off by saying, "Time to-" I nearly choked on the words, knowing what was going to happen-"time to go into A-list mode."

Star and Valerie gave me and Ava sympathetic looks, before Valerie exclaimed, voice rude and snobby and faked, "Ew, get lost losers! This is an A-list table!"

"Yeah, beat it!" Star added, sneering, but I read the real expressions in their eyes : _Sorry_.

"Come on, Ava," I said, playing along. "It's time to go. We know where our place is."

Ava nodded, eyes glued to the book she just pulled out, playing the charade too.

We left the table, striding over to where Owen was waiting for us. We walked away, as fake and real cruel laughter came-fake from Star and Valerie, real from Paulina and Dash.

"Gosh, I hate Paulina and Dash," I growled to Owen and Ava, my eyes narrowed to conceal the sudden intense glow and my fists clenched tightly at my sides, my hands slightly sparking with faint electricity.

"I know what you mean, Nell," Ava agreed, her curly brown hair in a ponytail swaying behind her, hazel eyes looking at me from behind her black cat-eye glasses, missing the glow in my eyes and the faint electricity coming off my clenched fists. "But, there's nothing we can do. Save for Valerie and Star, the other A-listers consider us at the bottom of the social pecking order, tied with your brother, Sam and Tucker, and not even bother with us."

"Ava's right, Nell," Owen agreed, grabbing my arm and wincing slightly at the electricity coursing through my skin. "We're invisible to A-listers that aren't Star and Val. They've accepted it, me and Ava have accepted it-you have to, too."

I knew that… but it still stung.

At this time, we had entered Casper High and were almost rushing to homeroom. While we were rushing, we passed Danny, Sam Tucker-who were rushing to their homeroom as well. I gave Danny a wave and a look of apology for this morning. Although Danny had forgiven me, he still glared at me, and I couldn't help but imagine a ghostly glow around his eyes and switch his blue irises with a neon green colour.

A shiver ran down my back as I slipped into homeroom with seconds to spare, Owen and Ava right on my heels. The teacher gave us a glare as we sat down in our seats. I recalled my thought from earlier, and obsessed over it all through homeroom and start of first period, especially when I remembered what Owen had told me about Holly's vision of Danny :

 _I wonder if Dnany would make a good half-ghost?_

…

 _Minutes later_

"Gosh, does Mr. Lancer _have_ to make English a pain in the neck?" I groaned rhetorically to Ava, lugging my books to my locker-which was in-between Ava's and Owen's lockers and a hall away from Danny's locker-using a bit of my ghostly strength to help me with the heavy load of my textbooks, notebooks, and school supplies.

"He's a teacher, Nell, isn't it his job to make our English classes a pain in the neck?" Ava responded, dumping her books into her locker. My own books were put in even less gracefully.

"Yeah, yeah. What's next in the schedule?" I asked her, switching topics as I slammed my locker door shut, before leaning against and turning to Ava.

"You know, slamming lockers could get you a detention if a teacher catches you?" Owen informed me as he leaned against his own locker.

"Thank you, Owen, I'll tuck that absolutely useless piece of information away in the 'Useless Information From Owen' section of my brain," I quipped to him in a snarky tone.

A coughing sound told me that Ava was restraining her laughter. I just rolled my eyes.

Owen glared at me. "Watch it, Nell."

"What? Can't help it; I like being cocky," I commented before facing Ava again.

"What's next on the ol' schedule?" I repeated.

Ava pulled out a piece of paper and skimmed it briefly, before saying, "We have Art next."

I turned to Owen. "Ready to show Ms. Laurent your drawings from summer break?"

He pulled out a beige binder from his bag, which I knew was chock-full of his gothic, but beautiful, drawings of necromancer rituals, grimoires, necromancer robes and cloaks, other important necromancer objects, fictional necromancers doing real necromancer rituals, and our siblings, me, him and our biological parents(well, stepfather in my case)in our necromancer robes, and me in my ghost form.

Of course, no one outside my half-siblings knew that the ghost girl was me and the necromancer family was my half-siblings, biological mom, and stepdad.

"Ready as ever," he said. "You?"

"Nah; but I'm feeling inspired to do something in Art," I answered as we walked to the Art Room. We arrived with five minutes to kill, so I decided to start on the drawing I was inspired to create-me, in my ghost form(of course)in the middle of a storm, lighting surrounding me and my own ghostly electricity mingling with the natural lighting, while my hair(which was black and the streaks were blue in my ghost mode)whipped up behind me, the white glow surrounding me a stark contrast in the dark landscape.

It was a sketch, but a detailed one, and something I would probably add colour to in my free time.

Looking at this landscape-and me in it-I decided to name it before I could add the colour.

Leaving over it, I wrote, in black Sharpie, _**Storm Banshee**_. Rereading it over and over again, I decided it was a pretty good name.

"That would be a cool name for your ghost form," a voice hissed so quietly, only my acute hearing could pick it up.

"You think?" I hissed back.

"I do, Storm Banshee," was Owen's whispered reply. I had to admit, thinking about it, it _did_ have a nice ring to it.

Before I could respond back, Ms. Laurent and the rest of the class had entered.

Slipping my sketch into my pocket so that I could finish it at home with Owen's good art supplies, I pulled out my art diary and set to work.

A good few minutes into the lesson-we were painting landscapes-Ava leaned in towards me and hissed, "You've got paint in your hair."

My eyes widened and I whirled around to face her. "You sure?"

"Positive. Look."

I did, and saw a few strands of platinum blonde hair were dyed in a nice Viridian green(note my sarcasm).

Quickly standing up, I raced to the sink and tried to wash the paint out of my hair, which was working. Near the end, I had to get rid of the rest of the paint-which had left a lighter, almost non-existent shade on my pretty pale hair-with a hairdryer normally used for papier-mâché for several seconds until the area was it's pure, platinum blonde colour again.

By this time, class was nearly over and the other students were slightly snickering about my paint-in-my-hair incident, but instead of bowing my head in humiliation, I strode to my desk with my head held high and confidence shining from me as I took my seat again and calmly put my stuff away, standing up again as the bell for third period rang.

I sashayed out of the class, but nearly broke into a full-on sprint when I realised my next class was science-and the room was a full storey away from the Art Room.

It was nearing the late bell when I finally skidded into the classroom, slightly panting. Science, like a few of my classes, was a neutral subject; psychics and chemistry and biology were fascinating and my favourite science subjects, astronomy was okay, and the rest could go die in peace. Not to mention my science teacher was Mr. Bern, a teacher who had it in for me ever since Paulina "accidentally" nearly set my hair on fire in seventh grade(he was my science teacher there too)to see if my hair was "real and not a wig"-at least, that's what she told Mr. Bern and the principal, but I knew that wasn't entirely the whole truth-startling me and making me inadvertently activating my intangibility power and dropping th beaker in my hands which had diluted hydrochloric acid in it(we were doing chemistry)and all chaos broke loose. I got a detention, while Paulina only got a warning(clear favouritism of the little brat!)and Mr. Bern made it his mission to make my science classes a living heck and try to get me a detention-either from being a millisecond late, tripping over something(sometimes from a student's leg being "accidentally" hanging out from the side of their seat, or my intangibility playing)or handing out homework, tests and assignments due the next day, and I made it _my_ mission to counter his efforts by overshadowing people and giving reasons to prove my innocence, come in a few minutes early, hand my homework and assignments in time, studied for my tests to get perfect A's and all other stuff to counter him.

Basically, we had a teacher/student relationship where we competitively hated each other's guts.

"Ah, Miss. Fenton, thank you for joining us," Mr. Bern's nasally voice said snidely.

"That's okay, _sir_ ," I said back in a snarky tone, before walking to my desk-and have my foot turn intangible and making me trip as it went through the floor.

I sprawled on the ground, my predicament the cause of laughter from basically every student in science-save for Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Star, Owen and Ava, the latter two coming to help me stand up.

"FENTON!" Mr. Bern shouted, but I could see the wicked gleam in his beady black eyes-he was going to enjoy giving me a detention for this.

"Oh be quiet sir," I said under my breath as Owen and Ava helped me up. "Thanks, guys."

"Don't mention it. And that jerk of a teacher can't give you a detention for having you tripping over your own feet," Ava assured me.

 _Literally_ , I thought as I glared at the now-solid foot that had become intangible a second ago and had made me fall down.

"Oh, I bet he can," I told her as I sat in my seat, glaring discreet daggers at my least favourite teacher in Casper High.

 _Let the games begin,_ sir _,_ I thought to myself. _Let the games begin._

…

 _Friday_

The week passed in a blur, honestly.

Other than firing teasing jabs at Owen, waking my brothers up in the morning before Mom could give them the water treatment, evading Danny when I woke him up with the foghorn, giving a few, much more insulting jabs at Paulina whenever we crossed paths and giving out a few better-not-to-be-repeated words of refusal at Dash when he tried to ask me out, having quick-but wonderful-conversations with Star and Valerie, and evading detention after countless detention from Mr. Bern, I could hardly remember anything from the week-save for a very, very important date.

"I wonder how Ava will go?" I whispered to Owen, Tucker and Danny.

The cheerleading tryouts were today. Star, of course got onto the squad, but now me and the three boys with me were waiting for Ava to try out. Sam didn't want to came, partly because she hated the sport, and partly because if she and Paulina met, it would likely end in a cat fight. I understood her reasons; after all, I hated Paulina too.

But I wished she was here all the same.

"Hopefully Paulina will give her a fair shot," Owen told me-just as Ava entered.

"She's coming on!" I exclaimed quietly, getting ready to congraltue her if she got onto the squad at the end-until something happened.

A jolt that felt like the electricity coursing through my core was racing up my spine, and a breath of white fog that looked like my electricity without the green went past my lips. I instantly recognised what it was.

My ghost sense.

My biological mom had told me that, because I was half-ghost, I had a sixth sense that stemmed from my electric powers that alerted me to ghosts nearby; a ghost sense. It had been pretty useful to detect ghosts who had slipped out of the Ghost Zone via natural portals or a summoning gone wrong.

 _But the last time I checked, there were no natural portals from the GZ opening up over Amity Park, or any summonings near here. What's going on?_

I scanned the bleachers, until I saw it-or rather, _him_.

He was lounging on the third bleacher above the ground on the right side, in the eyesight of me, as I was sitting on the bleacher's twin on the left, along with Owen, Danny and Tucker. He had cherry-red hair that was in a messy style swaying in a non-existant breeze, his bangs hanging low over eyes that were a glowing yellow-blue colour-kinda like the inverted version of hazel eyes. His skin was very pale, he was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, ratty sneakers, a red leather jacket with the colour almost matching his hair, and a guitar pick necklace. His clothes were faintly smudged with black streaks, and I had a feeling that the streaks were either ash, or smoke. He had a great body-for a ghost-and a white glow surrounding his entire body marked him as one. But it was his eyes I was quickly drawn back to again.

The yellow was prominent, but it wasn't a harsh yellow… it was a soft, golden yellow, a colour that made my knees go weak. The ocean blue balanced out the golden yellow, and it made me feel like I was staring into the beach from his eyes.

They were beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

And it was then that I noticed Danny and Tucker were looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked, irritated by their creepy stares.

"Nell," Danny started to ask, "are you okay?"

I almost kicked myself.

Amity Park was one of the only places in the States natural portals hardly formed over, therefore leaving any ghosts who have recently died and hadn't found a way to the Ghost Zone trapped in the world of the living, invisible to anyone who wasn't a necromancer or didn't have something that ghost owned before it died. Me and Owen, being necromancers, were the only people here who could see this mystery, admittedly hot, ghost boy.

And we probably looked like gaping fools for staring at seemingly empty space.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I answered Danny, giving one last glance at the ghost boy.

He raised a cherry-red eyebrow and smirked at me.

I wanted to scowl at him, but before I could, Tucker shouted, "Guys! Ava's performing her routine!"

I tore my blue-black eyes away from his glowing sea-and-sand eyes and watched Ava.

She looked nice, I had to admit, in the red and white Ravens cheerleading uniform. And she was good. _Really_ good. Her routine consisted of flips, somersaults, cartwheels, handsprings, handstands, forward rolls, backward rolls, angel rolls, the like, even some splits. To finish it off, Ava did a perfect triple somersault before landing, unharmed, in split right in front of Paulina's awestruck face.

I leaned in-as I noticed Sea-And-Sand Eyes do as well-to hear what Paulina would say.

After a few, nerve-wracking seconds, Paulina sighed in annoyance and said, "You're in, Thorne."

If Ava had been excited, I doubled that with my reaction.

I jumped up, whooping and cheering and hollering to the sky, "In your face Paulina!", not having a care in the world as I did a happy dance as well. After that finished, I ran down the bleachers and across the football field to Ava, living her up and giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"Nell! Can't-breathe-" Ava got out as I almost cut off her windpipe form the hug I was giving her.

"Oh. Sorry," I apologised, surrendering my grip and letting her breathe.

Ava took in large gulps of air as she glared at me.

"A little warning next time you give me a rib-cracking hug?" Ava scolded me as she rubbed her sore ribs.

"Sorry," I repeated, blushing.

"That was great, Ava!" Danny complimented, smiling, after he, Tucker and Owen also walked down the bleachers and joined up with us. "Too bad Sam wasn't here to see it."

"Yeah. Where is Sam anyway?" Ava asked as she scanned the bleachers, as if the dour Goth would pop up from underneath them at any minute now.

"Probably holed up in her room listening to some music tat has nothing g to do with cheerleading," I suggested. Ava smiled slightly.

"Probably," she agreed.

"Ava, you were awesome!" Star complimented, running up to our bookish friend. As soon as she caught up to us, her smile melted into a sneer as she said in a fake, bratty voice, "Well, you need more than a couple of acrobatic tricks to stay on this squad. You've gotta work at, or you're outta here. And don't you _dare_ think you're popular now because you're a cheerleader. You're still an outcast."

Leaning down slightly, Star added in a quiet voice, "Seriously Ava, that was awesome. Paulina herself couldn't have compared to that when _she_ tried out."

"Really?" I inquired curiously.

"Really," Star confirmed. She stood up and switched back to bratty A-lister.

"See you at practice, loser!" Star faked-insulted, but shot a look at Ava that said, _Can't wait to see you at practice, Ava!_ Then she left to join her "friends."

"Come on, Ava, let's go to my house and celebrate," I told my friend, pulling her with me. "Maybe we can start in our sleepover early."

As we walked away, I turned back and saw Danny and Owen stop at the same time and say in confused and shocked unison, "Sleepover!?"

…

 _Saturday_

To say that me and Ava spent the night _not_ celebrating is a lie.

We celebrated and mock-partied like it was 1999 all over again, drinking who knows how many cans of soda, eating heaps of chips and chocolate, and listening to our playlist of songs from Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Madonna from the 80's to Carly Rae Jepsen's _Call Me Maybe_ and Bridget Mendler's _Ready Or Not_ , even singing(half-badly for me; really good for Ava)along to the lyrics of all of their songs, before we finally turned in for bed, exhausted and happy. At around midnight, I woke up and changed into my ghost form, my newly named alter ego Storm Banshee, and went for a midnight flight, enjoying the taste of the night air mixed with a storm I easily predicted would come around next week. But around six in the morning, I had to go back home and change back into my human form to make sure Ava didn't suspect my secret. Thankfully, she was still asleep, but I still checked before I transformed back.

As soon as I changed back, I moved to her side and whispered, "Ava? Ava, wake up!"

Normally, that would've woken her up, but I soon noticed something that I had missed in my earlier observation-Ava was tossing and turning, shaking and sweating, screaming, "No, no, no! Dustin, no! Don't go into the house, please! _DON'T GO INTO THE FREAKING BURNING HOUSE DUSTIN!_ "

"Ava, Ava, _AVA_! Wake up, Ava, _WAKE UP_!" I shouted, shaking my friend by the shoulders like a rag doll, trying to wake her up. "Wake up, wake up, _WAKE UP!_ "

"Uh, huh, wha…" Ava said groggily as she _finally_ started waking up.

"Ava? Oh, thank goodness! You're awake!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Nell! Bone-crushing hugs plus me equals pain!" Ava reminded me sarcastically.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry, it's just that… you were tossing and turning and screaming and I think you were having a nightmare," I told her, explaining.

Ava winced.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that, Nell. I get really bad nightmares; it usually takes me hours to wake up from one," she elaborated, wincing even more as she got up.

"I don't care, Ave. As long as you're awake and okay, I don't care," I firmly told my best friend. "Besides, care for a breakfast of champions before my brothers wake up and be victime to their eating manners, evade the wrath of Holly, and avoid Jazz physchoanalysing us while we eat?"

"To avoid all that? Definitely," Ava agreed, walking to the door. I followed after her as we crept out and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where we prepared our "breakfast of champions"-pancakes with a slathering of honey and Nutella, buttered toast, oranage juice and crispy bacon. I used a tiny bit of my electricity-not enough for Ava to see and get suspicious over-to cook the food a little faster. At last, it was finished.

"Breakfast is done!" I called to her in a sing-song tone, sliding the pancakes onto my and Ava's plates, handing her a glass of orange juice, before sitting down next to her. I put my bacon onto a piece of toast, slapped another piece on top, and had a bacon sandwich. Eating a huge bite out of it, I then had a large bite out of my pancakes-which were drowning in honey and Nutella-shuddering a bit as the sweetness of the honey contrasted against the saltiness of the bacon.

"When do you think Star and Val will get here?" Ava asked me after taking a few bites out of her own breakfast.

I gulped down the food in my mouth, downing it with a swig of orange juice, before answering her honestly, "I dunno. I did say around seven. Maybe around there?"

As we continued to eat our breakfast in silence, almost done with it, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" my adoptive dad, Jack Fenton, yelled as he raced down the stairs, already in his orange jumpsuit, face excited. I then realised what was going on-and whomwas probably outside the door.

"Dad, don't answer!" I shouted, scooting in front of him. " _I'll_ answer it. Why don't you cook some breakfast in bed for Mom?"

"That's a great idea Nelly!" Dad exclaimed. He then turned around and headed into the kitchen to cook up some breakfast for Mom. "I'll get started right away!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, a smile spreading across my face when I saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Star! Valerie! It's good to see you here!" I greeted as I opened the door wider. "Come in, come in!"

"Thanks Nell. Can't wait to catch up with you," Valerie greeted back. She then noticed Ava behind me. "Hey Ava."

"Hey Val," Ava said back.

"Sorry we're not dressed," I apologised, feeling self-conscious about greeting my friends in my pjs. Looking at Ava, I could see she felt pretty much the same way.

"It's okay, Nell. We're your friends; we don't care," Star assured me, smiling genuinely to show she didn't care what clothes I'm wearing to meet and be with my friends.

It was one of the things I liked about her. One of the reasons she was my friend.

I grinned shyly at her. "Thanks Star. You're a great friend. What did I do to have a friend like you?"

"By being your cocky, fun, confident, true self," Star answered me truthfully.

I gave her a thankful grin, despite thinking, _If only I could tell you guys about my_ other _self._

"Star, thank you, again. You always know the right words to say," I thanked her for the second time in a row as I lead her and Valerie to the living room.

"I hope you guys are hungry; we have a breakfast of champions cooking," I informed them as I went into the kitchen, going to the stove and quickly making some breakfast for my other two friends. When I finished and put the pancakes, bacon and toast on a plate each, I walked up next to my adoptive dad. By this time, he and nearly finished.

"Hey Dad?" I called out to him.

"Yeah Nelly?" he called back.

"Are you nearly done cooking that breakfast in bed for Mom?" I asked him, leaning on the bench next to him.

"Sure am, baby-cakes!" Dad exclaimed, the food already on a tray for Mom.

"Great! Why don't you carry that to Mom and I can whip up some breakfast for Danny, Owen, Jazz, Holly and Josie when they wake up, come down, and want something to eat," I told him, helping him carry the heavy tray out of the kitchen.

"I hope Mom has a good breakfast!" I called after him, waving at him as he walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Buh-bye!" I farewelled in a sing-song at him, before saying to my friends, "Okay gals, the area is Dad-free. We can now eat in peace without my parents blathering on about their latest invention, be subject to Owen's and Danny's eating manners, Jazz psychoanalysing us, or Holly's morning-grouches."

Star and Valerie silently cheered at that they didn't get to hear my "crazy" parents blathering on about their newest invention and ghosts(despite me knowing that ghosts _are_ real and I hadn't told them about the latter, but I knew they had heard about my parents' infamous job as ghost hunters)and we all dug in to breakfast, me and Ava finishing since we had started eating our breakfast before Valerie and Star arrive. We all finished and chatted about what me, Star, Valerie and Ava would plan for today. By the time we finished discussing what we were going to do today, Danny, Owen, Jazz, Holly and Josie had woken up and decided to grace us with their presence-or in Holly's case, male our morning horrible.

"Good morning, Danny, Owen, Jazz, Holly," I greeted. I then ruffled Josie's honey-blonde, curly hair. "And a good morning to you, Josie-Rosie."

"More like, 'Terrible morning,' Noel," Holly grumbled as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"If you want me, I'll be in my room, trying to go back to sleep," Holly grouched at us as she trudged up the stairs to hers/Jazz's room.

I rolled my eyes.

"You can always count on Holly to give you a dismal morning," I said to my half-siblings, adoptive brother and sister, and friends. Jazz, Owen, Danny, Josie, Ava, Valerie and Star all nodded in agreement.

"Does she _always_ have to make a morning as gloomy as a thundercloud?" Star piped in as well. We all nodded in agreement at that.

"Owen, Danny, Jazz, Josie, me and my friends will be in my room probably all day. So, can you please not go in there, as me, Star, Val and Ave will probably be in there doing teenage girl stuff," I informed them, before we practically sprinted into my room. I locked my door so that my meddlesome brothers, Jazz, Holly or Josie wouldn't come in; I even placed a charm that restricted Owen, Holly or Josie from using shadow-travel to enter my room when Ava, Star or Valerie weren't watching. I turned to my friends, asking, "So, what do you gals wanna do?"

It turned out they wanted to watch a movie, so we chose _Thor: The Dark World_ , an all-time favourite of ours. Me and Valerie cheered at the awesome action scenes, Star, Valerie and Ava drooled over Chris Hemsworth, while all four of us cried over Frigga's and Loki's deaths, but got chills when it was revealed Loki faked his death.

It was nearing to the part where Sif and the Warriors Three gave the Tesseract and the Aether to the Collector and where the two would be revealed to be Infinity Stones when my ghost sense went off.

"Oh no. Here, now?" I muttered.

"What's wrong, Nell?" Ava asked, seeing my look.

"I just, uh, have to go to the bathroom," I excused, before standing up and leaving. "Don't get started watching _Doctor Strange, The Avengers,_ or _Maleficent_ without me!"

"We won't Nell, promise!"

"Sure won't, Nell!"

"I'll make sure they won't, Nell!"

"Why is it that I've got such loyal friends…" I moaned to myself as I transform into my ghost form and phased out to face the ghost who alerted my ghost sense… "and yet I can't find the courage to tell them about my secret?"

"Well, I thought you were a necromancer at first, but a ghost as well? Man, this must be lucky day," a male, echoey voice came from behind me.

I whirled around.

"You!" I exclaimed, instantly recognising the ghost in front of me.

It was the ghost boy who was at Ava's cheerleading tryout yesterday.

"Yes, me," he snarked, confirming what I already knew.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded, hands charging up with white ghost rays, ready to shoot at the ghost teen if he made any sudden moves to threaten my family and friends.

"Well, let me see: Checking to see if the Fenton Ghost Portal is operational so that I can go back to the Ghost Zone, wanted to see if the teenage necromancers I saw yesterday lived here, wanted to check on someone close to me who's here, and, just now, discover that the female necromancer I saw yesterday is half-ghost. Is that good enough for you to _not_ shoot at me?" Ghost Boy replied back in a snarky tone, arms folded and legs fused into a spectral tail. "Any other questions to ask me?"

"Who's the person close to you?" I questioned, my own arms folded.

The ghost glared at me.

"None of your business," he evaded, eyes glowing even more intensely at the question.

"Who is it?" I persisted.

"You're not gonna let this go until I answer your question, aren't you?" Ghost Boy answered my question with another question.

"Just cut to the chase," I growled, my hands charging up again. "Or I swear, I _will_ fire a ghost ray into your chest, suck you up into my containment device, and summon you back into the Ghost Zone!"

"Ooo, parrying with a threat when us ghosts don't give you guys the answers you want, huh?" the ghost mocked, smirking. "I didn't know that was in the necromancer handbook."

 _Grrr_ , I growled in my mind, my eyes glowing a fierce red to show my frustration and annoyance to the ghost teen.

"Quit the evasions, and just give me the answers I want, or I _will_ fire at you!" I threatened again. I raised my hand, the palm glowing white, ready to fire at him.

"Okay, okay! I'll spill, I'll spill!" Ghost Boy stated, waving his hands frantically. "I'll tell you who I was checking on, and you don't shoot! Deal?"

Reluctantly, I powered down my ghost ray and shook the hand he stuck out for me.

"Deal. Now, tell me everything, and I mean _everything_ ," I told him sternly, hands on my hips.

"Fine. Feisty much? But, I must admit, I like them feisty, and fiery, and cocky, and-" the ghost boy trailed off, again avoiding the question.

"Ghost Boy! Back to my question, or the deal's off!" I growled, eyes glowing fiercely. "And, don't, like, _ever_ flirt with me again!"

"Okay! I'll tell you!" Ghost Boy repeated again. "And it's Dustin. The name's Dustin. Also, I wasn't flirting with you, but if you think I am, glad to see my charms are working."

"Are you still gonna stall, or are you gonna tell me the answer, _Dustin_?" I hissed, putting as much venom as I can in that name.

"In order: Glad to see my stallings working and no, I won't tell you. See ya!" Dustin quipped, before vanishing and leaving me angry, irritated, and slightly confused.

"AHH! Why do ghosts have to make my job difficult? And did that ghost have to be cute, and flirty, and charming, and-AGH! That Dustin is manipulating me!" I shouted, scowling at the space in the air where Dustin had previously floated in just seconds ago, before turning invisible and phasing back into the bathroom, changing back into Nell Fenton and steeping out just as Star came out to check on me.

"Nell! You're okay," she said, coming up to walk with me back into my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Star. What made you think otherwise?" I asked her as we stood in front of my bedroom door.

"It's just… You were taking a long time in there, and we were getting worried," Star answered, turning the doorknob.

"Well, I'm fine Star," I repeated, walking in.

"Okay, gals, who's up for watching _Maleficent_!?" I asked them as I picked up the DVD case. A chorus of cheers told me yes.

"Okay, then!" I exclaimed as I slid the DVD in and we settled back to watch the movie.

…

 _Sunday_

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow at school!" I farewelled as Ava, Star and Valerie walked to their respective homes.

"See ya tomorrow!" they farewelled back as they walked back to their respective homes.

As soon as they were out of sight, I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door and windows and pulled the blinds down to make sure no one came in or saw what I was about to do.

After checking to make sure no one was in my room(trust me, I did a pretty thorough check), I went back to the middle of my room and changed into my ghost form.

As soon as I became a ghost, I summoned up my electric and weather-controlling powers to create a mini, ghostly storm so that I could relax and let my mind drift off from thinking about that ghost boy, Dustin.

A powerful, but oddly calming, wind picked up. Grey-black clouds swirled and semi-covered every single square inch of my room; blocking my ceiling, concealing my door and windows, shrouding the floor in cloud and hiding the TV and shelves full of my books and writing supplies and music sheets(I wanted to be a songwriter when I became an adult). Green-white electricity and lighting crackled and struck areas of my room without inflicting damage whatsoever to any surface they touched. The clouds made a hammock and the lighting twisted themselves into ropes to hold the hammock up.

Flying up to it, I settled in, plugged my earphones in, and sighed as I let Madonna's _Music_ and Bridget Mendler's _Ready Or Not_ mingle with the wind and lighting, making a relaxing, calming, and energising soundtrack as I rested, letting my eyes drift closed in content.

"This is the life," I murmured, swaying my body slightly and shuddering as the thundercloud-hammock copied the motion. "A ghost girl could get used to this. Ahh…"

"Nell? Are you in there? Nell? Nell? Come on, Nell, open up the door! Open up, or I'll- jeez Nell, what are you watching in there!? It sounds like a storm in there!" Danny's muffled voice came in, sounding impatient and a tiny bit suspicious at the storm part.

Ripping the earbuds out of my ears, I called to him, "Danny, wait just a second! I'll be there in a minute!"

Quickly dispersing the storm and pretending to turn the TV to keep up the charade that the storm had been on TV. I changed back into Nell Fenton and opened the door.

"Danny? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be holed up with Owen, Sam and Tucker all day and avoiding Mom and Dad," I asked him, checking to see if Mom and Dad weren't behind him.

"Well, I came here to ask you if you would like to play video games with me, Owen, Sam and Tucker-if you want to. I don't mind if you don't want to and-Nell, why does your room feel like a storm's been here?" Danny offered, before he asked me about that.

"Oh, um…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "There was a, uh… um… there was-"

"Ghosts!" Dad cried as he and Mom ran into my room, weapons blazing and scanners beeping.

Wait, _scanners_?

"Kids, did you see any ghosts!?" Mom asked us.

"No. Why?" I asked back, eyeing the scanners. Since when did they have scanners?

"There was high levels of ecto-energy and ecto-electricity in your room, Nell, and now the room, is clean!" Mom explained, the scanner beeping louder as soon as it was pointed at me.

"Huh, that's funny. The scanner thinks you're a ghost Nell," Mom I formed me, frowning.

"Maybe it's broken," I lied smoothly, knowing fully well why the scanner thought I was a ghost. "And maybe the ghost tat was in here was invisible, created an ecto-storm, heard you guys coming and fled, taking the storm with it. Maybe the remnants of the storm are still on me and that's why the scanner thought I was a ghost?"

"That could be true…" Mom murmured, while Dad shouted, "Maddie, we've got a runner!"

At that, Mom and Dad ran down the stairs and out the door, leaving me, Danny, and a curious Owen in the hallway in front of my bedroom.

"What was that?" Owen inquired.

"Oh nothing, just Mom and Dad thinking that a 'ghost' was in her room, and their scanners stopped working and mistook Nell for a ghost," Danny bitterly replied. "Now, are you guys going to play video games with me, Sam and Tuck, or what?"

"We are," me and Owen answered in unison.

"But first, I need to talk to my sister. In _private_ ," Owen told Danny, glaring at me meaningly. What the heck was that glare for?

"Sure, Owen. You two don't mind that we get started without you?" Danny asked back, but Owen had already dragged me into a dark closet.

"Owen, what the heck!? Why are we in here!?" I demanded, crossing my arms, my enhanced sight enabling me to see clearly in the darkness of this closet.

"We're in here because _someone_ couldn't wait to conjure up a _ghostly_ storm to relax herself as soon as she friends left and risk exposing herself!" Owen nearly yelled, glaring at me.

"I can explain," I replied coolly. "Remember the ghost boy from Friday? Well, my ghost sense alerted to him yesterday. I tried to question him, but all I got out of him was that his name is Dustin, he was seeing someone close to him here at home, and he was stalling me by pretending to flirt with me and then disappearing!"

"Pretending to flirt, huh?" Owen smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I mean, no! I mean-ugh! He's confusing me!" I stuttered, gritting my teeth at that and blushing a bit.

"Yeah, sure…" he drawled.

"Moving on!" I abruptly said. "So, anyway, I wanted to relax and what better way to do that then to listen to the sounds a storm makes and some music? I didn't expect Mom and Dad to pick it up a few scanners! I swear! If I had know they _had_ scanners for that, I wouldn't have made a storm in the first place!"

"Okay, okay Nell, I believe you! I believe you!" Owen hurriedly told me. "Oh, and just so you know, I asked Mom and Dad when the ghost portal would be ready."

"And? What did they say?" I questioned, nervously curious.

"They said it would be ready for demonstration next Sunday," Owen reported, looking worried.

"Which means that Sunday after, Holly's vision will come true!" I realised, my eyes flashing a worried silver.

I liked to think that Holly's vision of Danny would be meant to happen to him, but I couldn't help but be worried that this would have dire consequences.

"Yes, it will," Owen agreed solemnly. We glanced at each other seriously, and I knew Owen was just as worried about the consequences of letting Holly's vision play out. If anything happened to Danny during it…

"Owen! Nell!" Danny's voice called out. "Aren't you guys playing video games with us?"

"We're coming right now!" I called back to him. Me and Owen walked out and went into Danny's/Owen's room and joined them in playing.

"So, let's go and kick some pixelated butt!" I exclaimed, joining and competing against my brothers and Tucker and Sam, enjoying the rest of the afternoon and almost forgetting all about that annoying ghost boy, Dustin, from yesterday, the ghost portal being nearly finished, and Holly's vision about Danny.

Almost.

 **And so, the chapter's finished!**

 **Next chapter is the second week after this "week", third is the demonstration of the ghost portal, fourth is Danny's accident, fifth is the aftermath and Danny and Owen revealing their secrets and so forth!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, read and review! I love hearing your reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no negative or hurtful reviews! And I swear Nell will come into the ANs(maybe around the fifth or sixth chapters)so prepare for fun and hilarity.**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and Nell, Owen, Holly, Josie, Ava and Dustin. And if any of you are wondering, my pairings in this story and it's sequels(which are the second and third seasons of Danny Phantom with Nell, Owen, Dustin, Ava, Holly and sweet little Josie in them)are DXS(just like in the canon series; though not until the second sequel[just like in the third season])and Nestin(for those who know, it's Nell X Dustin). If you want to know who the close person that Dustin was checking on, it'll be revealed at the start of next chapter!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter! See ya at the next one!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And here's the next chapter! No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and my OCs. So, here's the next chapter!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 3: Second Week**

Third Person P.O.V

It was a calm Monday night, where there was not a single cloud in sight-though the weatherman predicted a storm would come this Wednesday(which had a certain half-ghost necromancer thrilled).

In the upper level room of an unidentified house, Ava Thorne was reading _Harry Potter: The Chamber Of Secrets_ (her favourite of all the _Harry Potter_ books), completely absorbed in it, when a knocking sound came at her window.

The glasses-wearing girl jumped at the sudden noise, but relaxed immediately afterwards when she realised _who_ was probably at her window.

"Ava? You in there?" Dustin asked.

"Dust? You here already?" Ava asked back, opening the window and inviting the ghost in. "I thought you'd be at the Fentons and staking out their portal."

"Well, Darling Ava, there's so much I can do without seeing you," Dustin answered, sitting on top of Ava's bookshelf crammed full of Ava's beloved book series. He created an ecto-ball and tossed it up into the air and down into the palm of his hand, before he repeated the motion again. "And besides, I missed seeing you. You're the only person from when I was still alive who can see me now that I'm a ghost."

"Dustin, it's all because of the bracelet you gave me," Ava said back, exposing her wrist and brandishing a spiked bracelet. The band was a dark purple, and the spikes were black. If you looked closely at it, you could see the bracelet was faintly glowing. "If I didn't have it, I wouldn't be able to see you. By the way, are Nell's parents nearly finished with building the portal?"

"They're almost done. As soon as they turn it on, any ghost that comes through it or is still here-including me-will become visible to every normal Amity Park citizen. Oh, and by the way, congrats on getting on the cheer squad," Dustin reported to Ava.

"So that means we've got a week to prepare for the ghosts to come and to keep my parents from noticing you when you come to visit," Ava mused. "And I probably won't need your bracelet to see you, won't I?"

"That's correct; any ghost that was invisible to normal people will become visible almost instantly," Dustin confirmed. "And now, you should probably get some sleep and I will bid you farewell. See ya tomorrow night, Darling Ava!"

With that statement, the etco-ball disappeared as Dustin turned invisible and phased out, ready to perform invisible, ghostly pranks on the unsuspecting people of Amity Park and fly as much as he wanted and do other fun, ghostly stuff.

...

 _Tuesday_

Nell's P.O.V

"Man, that math quiz was tough, wasn't it Nell? Nell? Nell!"

"What? Huh? Pardon? I stuttered out, blinking bleary eyes at Ava.

"Nell, you look half-asleep! What were you doing yesterday?" Ava asked me, brow creased in worry.

 _My ghost sense woke me up at midnight and I spent a fruitless hour stopping Dustin from pranking people and trying to get some answers out of him before he disappeared again,_ I thought in my mind, before saying out loud, "I was studying and doing some last-minute homework. You?"

"Up reading. But I got a few hours sleep. You look like you've got about two hours," Ava responded. "Anyway, when's the project your parents are working on finished?"

"You mean the Fenton Ghost Portal? They said it would be finished this Sunday. Why did you ask?"

"Just curious," Ava replied simply. "Now, let's go to our next class, shall we?"

"Isn't lunch now?" I asked back, confused. And slightly suspicious…

"Oh yeah, that's right! Lunch is now. How could I be so silly? Ha ha ha," Ava rambled, before laughing nervously. "So, uh, do you think I could watch the demonstration of the ghost portal on Sunday with you guys?"

"What? Ava, I may think my parents' obsession with ghosts may be crazy since ghosts aren't real-" _Lie!_ -"but I _do_ respect their authority, especially when they specifically ask that no one save for me, Danny, Jazz, Owen, Holly and Josie watches it turn on, in case anyone's caught in the blast. But, maybe sometime next week?"

"Oh, okay, sure," Ava replied, and even though she tried to sound chipper, I could detect a hint of disappointment in her voice-though I couldn't tell why.

We had just arrived at the cafeteria when Ava's phone rang. She pulled it out and checked whatever text was displayed on the screen, before putting it back.

She looked at me and asked, "Hey Nell, I just got a text from my mom. I need to go and call her back. Save me a spot, right?"

"Sure, Ave," I answered. "See you soon."

As soon as Ava was out of sight, my ghost sense went off.

"Oh great, Dustin's back. Yay," I groaned.

Checking to see if anyone was around, I opened up a locker and crammed myself in, transforming into my ghostly alter ego of Storm Banshee. Phasing out, I turned myself invisible shortly after.

"Well, I've got myself a name for my ghost form to protect my identity. Now, I probably need some sort of battle cry," I mused to myself. My ghost sense went off. "But right after I deal with Dustin- _again!_ "

Mumbling dark things about the irritating ghost teen, I phased out of the school, and found myself near the main school building. I observed the area, but found no sight of Dustin.

 _Maybe he's gone?_ I hopefully thought-until I heard Dustin's annoying voice.

"So, Ava, did Nell say yes?"

 _Wait…_ Ava _!?_ I thought, confused.

"Well, she said no, but she _did_ confirm that the portal would be ready on Sunday. Are you gonna stake it out still, even without me there?" came Ava's voice from wherever she and Dustin were.

Okay, now I'm _really_ confused.

 _Time to get to the bottom of this._

Quickly transforming back into Nell Fenton, I came up to where they were(they were standing behind a couple of bushes)and asked suspiciously, "Ava? What are you doing? I thought you were calling your mom."

Ava jumped.

"Nell! I was, uh…"

"Quit it, Ava. I know you were lying about answering a text from your mom," I cut in, glaring. "I just want to know, why are you talking to a ghost!?"

"Nell, it's not what you think!" Ava exclaimed, before frowning. "Wait, you can see Dustin?"

"Of course I can see Dustin! I'm a… uh… Oh crud," I muttered, realising I was about to blow my family's secret.

"Nell, what's going on? Why can you see Dustin?" Ava questioned, frowning even more. "I can see Dustin because of the bracelet he gave me." She brandished the acclaimed bracelet. "Again, why can you see Dustin?"

"Well, I can see Dustin because, uh…" I stuttered, before narrowing my eyes.

 _Screw this._

"Actually, Ava, I've got something to tell you," I started, rubbing the back of my neck nervously-a trait me, Danny and Owen shared.

"Oh yeah? What's this got to do with you seeing Dustin?" Ava asked back, glaring.

"Everything," I admitted. I pushed my hands into my pockets, preparing myself to reveal my greatest secret ever to my best friend.

"Look, remember those drawings that Owen does, of the necromancer family and the ghost girl?" I started again.

"Yeah…" Ava said, drawing out the one syllable. "I've seen those drawings about a dozen times. Just please cut to the chase."

"Okay, okay! Look, that ghost girl… is actually me," I revealed.

Ava stared at me, before laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, that's rich! _You_ , Nell, a _ghost_? Don't you have to be _dead_ first, like Dustin here?"

"Actually, Ava, I'm _half_ -dead," I muttered, before looking at her again. "Look, Ava, I'm not actually Danny's sister; the Fentons adopted me, Owen, Holly and Josie, nine years ago, after our biological parents died in a house fire. Even then, I'm actually Holly's, Owen's and Josie's half-sister. My mom hooked up with another guy, they had me, and my mom married my stepdad and had Owen shortly after. That guy my mom hooked up with and is my biological dad… is actually a ghost, though I don't know who he is.

"Ava, that's not all the secrets I've kept from you.

"Ava, my half-siblings, me, my biological mom and stepdad are-or in my parents' case, _were_ -necromancers. We can see ghosts that are either invisible, disguised, or can't be seen by people who don't wear anything-say, like a bracelet-from when that ghost was alive. Necromancers are the ghost police in the human realm; we put ghosts that have come out of the Ghost Zone through a natural portal back there in containment devices like the ruby pendant for my necklace. I'm telling you this Ava because I've been trying to get answers out of Dustin and afterwards put him straight back into the Zone. And now, I just found out that you and Dustin are working together over something that involves my adoptive parents' ghost portal! Now, I want to know why you and Dustin are working together and why he gave you a bracelet from when he was still alive!" I finished, before demanding answers from Ava.

Before Ava could process, or even answer, what I just said, Dustin cut in and said, "Well, as much as I would enjoy listening to to Ava's answer, I've already listened to one long response and I'll just cut to the chase-I'm Ava's older brother, Dustin. Dustin Thorne."

" _Dustin_!" Ava hissed, eyes glowering.

I blinked, before shaking my head.

"Wait, wait, _you're_ related to-Dustin's your-she's your-AGH! This is crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Just as crazy as your 'friend' giving you a crackpot story about how she's 'half-ghost' and how her brother and sisters are 'necromancers'?" Ava sarcastically replied back, arms folded. "Unless you give me proof, I'm not going to believe your tall story."

"Okay, proof? Here's the proof," I muttered to myself, before summoning up the rings to change me into my ghost form-haloes of white energy with green electricity coming off it. One travelled up my body, one travelled down, and changed my normal, everyday clothes, fair skin, platinum blonde, red-streaked hair, and blue-black eyes into my ghostly alter ego: a black two-piece jumpsuit with white fingerless gloves that reached my elbows, knee-high boots and white belt. The shirt exposed my midriff and the hem was lighting shaped, and both ends of my gloves and the top part of my boots-where it met my knees-also ended in a lighting shape, while my pants were normal. The belt was slung across my hips, almost mimicking the belt I wear everyday. My cord-necklace was now silver with the pointed metal ends now black, with my other necklace the only one to remain the same. My fair skin was now tanner, and my hair was now black with blue streaks, and my eyes were now a glowing silver with red flecks. A white glow surrounded me. If _that_ wasn't obvious that I was a ghost now, then me now floating several inches off the ground was a dead giveaway as well.

Ava was looking at me, wide-eyed and shocked.

"Well, I was _not_ expecting this," Dustin said to himself, though I heard him as clear as day. I glared at him.

"You-you're a _ghost_!?" she whispered.

"Well, technically _half_ -ghost, but yeah, basically," I responded back, floating back down to the ground.

"Nell? Are you out here?" Owen's voice called out. A rustle, and then Owen came into view.

"Nell, I was wondering if- _NELL_?! What the heck are you _DOING_?!" Owen shouted, glaring at me.

"Nell, what are you _thinking_?! Why are you in ghost mode, and right in front of-oh, hey Ava! Wait… _AVA_!?"

He now looked like he was one second away from freaking out.

"Owen, relax before you blow a casket! I told Ava," I assured him-but that was probably the wrong thing to say.

" _YOU TOLD AVA OUR FAMILY SECRET?!_ Nell, of all the foolish, idiotic-"

"Ava's brother is the ghost I was telling you about!" I interrupted, changing back as soon as my voice rose. "If she can keep the fact her brother is now a spirit invisible to everyone around him, then she can keep our secret!"

Owen looked at me. "You sure she can keep our secret?"

"Owen, if she saw me change and not run off screaming 'Nell is a ghost!', then she can keep our secret," I told him, checking back to see that, although Ava was white-faced, starting to hyperventilate and looked like she was on the verge of fainting, she was still here. "Does that not tell you _anything_ about Ava's character?"

Owen sighed. "I guess so…"

"Uh, hey guys? Do any of you happen to have any ice water? My little sister just fainted from watching you change from her best friend Nell Fenton into a ghost and back," Dustin piped up, holding up a knocked out Ava in his glowing arms.

"No, but I've got something better," I informed him cryptically, before going up to my friend.

Summoning up my electricity powers, I put my electricity-covered hand on Ava's heart-not high enough to kill her-and used it to jolt her awake.

"AHHH!" Ava shrieked, hazel eyes snapping open. Now that I think about, invert the brown and green and you get yellow and blue…

She turned to me, looking sheepish.

"Uh, huh, sorry Nell. It was a bit much for me to process. Sorry," she apologised.

"Hey, don't be. I was kinda worried you'd run away shrieking," I told her, sitting beside her. "But, why are you two so interested in the Fenton Portal?"

"Why don't you tell her, Ava?" Dustin asked.

"Well, it's because, uh… you explain Dustin. It _is_ your plan."

"Okay, Darling Ava, okay," Dustin relented. He floated down and patted the ground beside him. "Do you wanna sit next to me, Dell Nell?"

"No," I spat back, crossing my arms and preferring to stand than sit next to him. "Now, explain."

"Okay. Well, as you know, I am invisible to everyone except my fellow ghosts, necromancers and Ava, who wears something I once owned. Since there are no natural portals forming over Amity Park, I'm trapped here. But, since I found out your parents-excuse me, _adopted_ parents-are making a manmade portal into the GZ, and I'm worried that I would be forced to leave Ava too soon-because as soon as ghosts come, necromancers will flock here and keep the ghost threat down by sending them straight back into the Ghost Zone. Including me."

 _Wow, they must've been really close when Dustin was alive, even now that he's a ghost,_ I thought. _I couldn't_ imagine _being forced to go into the Ghost Zone and leaving Owen, Holly and sweet little Josie behind._

"So, naturally, we decided to check on the portal's progress. And, hopefully, we can sabotage it so that Dustin can't be forced to leave like that," Ava finished, gripping her brother's hand. My heart melted at the sibling love between them.

But I needed to tell them they couldn't sabotage the portal, as Holly's vision of Danny in the ghost portal needed to play out.

"Ava, Dustin, you can't sabotage the portal. There's something supposed to happen, and we need to let it happen," I informed them sternly.

"Nell-"

"No, you _can't_ sabotage it. Me and Owen will deal with the ghost threat, and that will-hopefully-keep other necromancers away from here," I assured her. "If we do that, will you guys _not_ sabotage the portal?"

The two looked at each other before Ava and Dustin turned back to us and said, in unison, "We'll not sabotage the portal."

I half-smiled at them. "Thanks."

As we walked back in, I couldn't help but be thrilled about the incoming storm tomorrow and the portal demonstration this Sunday.

…

 _Wednesday_

"Uh, Nell, I'm not sure about this," Ava told me nervously, clutching on tightly to me(I was in ghost form)as I carried her up to where the storm predicted to come today would form in a few seconds, Dustin following right behind us.

"Trust me, Ave, this is completely safe. I've been up here so many times, I'm practically an expert," I confidently assured her. "Don't worry Ave, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, but Nell, we're going into a _storm_! With rain and wind and thunder and freaking _lighting_! I can't help _but_ worry," Ava responded back, hazel eyes looking nervously at the ground, her death grip on my shirt tightening.

I then halted, smiling.

"Nell, why are we stopping?" Ava asked me nervously. By now she was practically clinging onto me, legs and arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Wait… wait… now!" I shouted. "Hold on tight!"

Like I needed to tell her that; she was almost strangling me at this point.

Still, it was all the warning I gave her before I rocketed into the half-forming clouds.

" _AHHHH!"_ Ava shrieked, clinging even _more_ tightly to me as I shot into the storm, eyes shut tightly. Okay, she was _definitely_ strangling me now.

I stopped right in the middle, where Ava(thankfully)released her killer grip and opened her tightly closed eyes.

"We stopped?" she whispered, looking at me.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"What now?"

"Now," I started, before handing her to Dustin-who got an uncomfortable look on his face, which meant Ava must have resumed her vice-like grip judging by his look and how her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck-and I constructed a chair made out of white, solid ectoplasm. Catching what I meant, Dustin gently lowered Ava into the chair(who clutched it as if her life depended on it)-just as a clap of thunder came.

"Now," I repeated, making Dustin an ectoplasmic chair and another one for me-though my chair was surrounded by electricity-and settling back. "Let the show begin."

At those words, the thunder continued-and it started.

The thunder clapped and roared, providing a soundtrack to the blue-white lighting striking and flaring up the clouds in colours of blue, pale green, bright white, and lavender purple amongst the black of the clouds. The wind howled, making an unearthly orchestra to the booming bass of the thunder. The lighting arced and twisted, bands of light amongst the dark clouds. The air crackled and hummed with energy, making Ava's hair stand up(it was normal lighting, so it didn't affect me and Dustin). Electrical energy coursed through me and flowed into my core, making me feel relaxed and energetic.

It was beautiful, and like something out of a dream.

I sighed and settled back, feeling content.

As soon as the storm went into a sort of intervention, I picked up Ava, dispersed the chairs and flew back into Ava's room-after making myself and my best friend intangible, of course.

"Nell, that was… _amazing_! Is that how it always is when you go up there whenever a storm comes _before_ you told me your secret?" Ava gasped, before asking me.

"Yeah, it always is," I admitted. I went over to the window and tried to see where the lighting struck-which was hard, since the rain lashing at Ava's bedroom window was falling pretty hard. "No matter how many times I go up there and watch that, it never fails to amaze and awe me. And it was even better with you and Dustin there with me."

"Me and Dustin, huh?" Ava hinted, raising an eyebrow as soon as I realised my slip.

"Uh, I mean-ugh," I groaned, glaring at the ghost boy I knew was floating there just beyond the window.

"Well, I better get home before I'm missed. See ya at school tomorrow, Ave," I farewelled. I turned intangible and phased out, flying back home. As soon as I phased into my room, I changed back and instantly fell asleep, relaxed, happy-and relieved that one of my closest friends _finally_ knew my secret, and I didn't need to hide the fact I was a half-ghost necromancer from her any longer.

Yep, this was probably one of the best days of my life so far.

 **And so, the chapter's finished!**

 **I know, shorter than my last one, but I** _ **really**_ **wanted to write the last two chapters! And so, Ava knows her best friend's secret! And Dustin's revealed to be her older brother! Talk about** _ **awkward**_ **when Nell and Dustin go out later in the story. And what do you guys think about the in-the-eye-of-the-storm scene? I wanted Ava and Dustin to experience and see what Nell always experiences and saw when she watched a storm from the inside. I loved writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Just so you know, I'm feeling a bit sick(darn head colds!)but this** _ **has**_ **given me the opportunity to update faster! And I know you readers are not always supposed to praise my work, but can you** _ **please**_ **read and review? I want to get more than one review, because it helps me update faster, but if not, I'll not update! So, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no negative reviews! I repeat,** _ **no**_ **negative reviews!**

 **Anyway, next chapter is Jack and Maddie showing Jazz, Holly, Danny, Nell, Owen and Josie the finished Fenton Ghost Portal. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Do I look like I own Danny Phantom? No, I don't. I only own Nell, Owen, Holly, Josie, Ava and Dustin.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!**

 **And, because you lovely people reviewed, here is the next chapter! And the next one is the fateful accident where Danny gets his ghost powers! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Chapter 4: The Portal**

Nell's P.O.V

"Kids, the portal's done! Come and watch your old man use it to rip into the Ghost Zone!" Dad's voice shouted up from the lab, even though most of us were in the kitchen next door.

"We're coming Dad!" I hollered back, before I dragged Danny and Owen out of their seats and into the basement.

"AGH!" they yelled as I dragged them down.

"Nell, can you let up please? I don't want to see a demonstration of another failing project of Mom and Dad's," Danny complained, trying to wriggle free of my grip.

"I agree," Owen piped up.

"Oh come on guys! A portal into another _dimension_? How can you guys think that is _not_ cool!? I, for one, am excited," I told them, eyes gleaming.

"I suppose…" Danny relented.

I relaxed my grip slightly, grinning.

Finally, we paused in front of Mom and Dad.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" I cheerily greeted, waving and freeing my brothers from my grip. "When are you going to show off the portal?" I asked.

"As soon as your sisters arrive," Mom informed us. A thumping on the stairs told us they had arrived.

"Jazzy-Pants! Josie-Rosie! Hollyhocks!" Dad called to them, using the nicknames he had given them. "Come and stand by Danny-boy, Nelly, and Owen over there!"

"Great, Dad," Jazz sardonically replied, but she still stood by us. Josie immediately went to my side, while Holly just yawned and leaned against the wall.

"Pff, this is nothing. I've seen ghosts; heck, my own sister is one!" Holly muttered, the sentence so low, only my acute hearing could pick it up.

I glared discreetly at her, before turning back to my adoptive parents.

"So, Mom and Dad, when are you turning it on?" I asked.

"Oh, in a sec Nelly! Just got to explain and stuff," Dad said. Out of seemingly nowhere, Dad and Mom pulled out a blackboard with a blueprint of the portal. On it was a drawing of the portal, a cartoon ghost coming out of it, and a crudely drawn human figure labelled "Us." Using a stick, Dad used it to demonstrate the portal and explained to us what it's designed for-only except I turned out. All I caught was that it was dangerous to humans if not wearing protective gear(I bet not me since I was half-ghost and might have _some_ immunity against it)and that me, Owen and Danny were not allowed to show Sam, Tucker and Ava the portal until it was deemed safe, and that any of us kids were not allowed to go into the portal-and therefore into the Ghost Zone-unless Mom or Dad were with us.

I almost snorted at that.

 _I'm a half-ghost necromancer, my half-brother and half-sisters are necromancers, we have paranormal powers, and we can raise an army of the undead whenever we want. I think me, Owen, Holly and Josie can handle ourselves if we're there alone,_ I thought to myself, folding my arms.

I was about to yawn when Dad exclaimed, "Okay, kids, we're turning it on!"

"Now kids," Mom warned, "stand back. We don't want any of you to get caught in the ecto-blast when we turn it on."

"You got it, Mom," I said, dragging Danny, Owen and Josie back a step, though I wasn't worried about Owen and Holly being caught in the ectoplasmic blast. Necromancers were immune to ectoplasmic energy, though they had to build up the immunity, and Josie was still building that up.

Jazz and Holly also took a step back, Holly also pulling Josie back a few steps.

After Mom checked that we were safely out of range of any ecto-blasts, she turned back to Dad and shouted, "Hit it, Jack!"

"Sure thing, baby-cakes!" Dad shouted back, before plugging it in and turning the portal on, consequently. We waited, expecting something to appear in the portal, but all we got was a… spark.

Just a single, lonesome spark. Nothing else.

Jazz and Holly looked bored, Danny, Owen, Josie and myself looked disappointed, while Mom and Dad looked crushed.

"I don't understand," Mom muttered, looking at her papers. "All the calculations were correct, everything was perfect. It _should_ have worked. Why didn't it?"

"Maybe because ghosts don't exist. Have you considered _that_?" Jazz put in bluntly, looking unimpressed.

" _Jazz_ ," I growled. But she just gave me an eye roll.

"Whatever," she said, before walking out of there. I turned back to my disappointed parents.

"Don't worry Mommy and Daddy," Josie assured them, hugging them. "I bet you'll find what went wrong and fix it up."

Dad's face brightened slightly.

"Thanks, Josie-Rosie," Dad thanked, ruffling her honey-coloured hair. Josie gave a beaming smile up at him.

"Now, Jack, let's probably figure this out next week. Would you like some fudge?" Mom offered up, before they walked up the stairs, Josie following them. However, me, Owen and Danny could see the crushed expressions on their faces.

"Whoa, guys. Did you see how upset Mom and Dad are?" I asked my brothers.

"Yeah, almost as if they've lost their baby or something," Owen compared.

"Man, I feel bad for them. Do you think we should do something to help them?" Danny said.

"Probably. But for now, do you guys wanna goof off for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked them. Two eager nods from them told me "Yes", as we walked out of the lab.

"Do you wanna invite Sam, Tucker and Ava over next Sunday," I asked them, knowing that Dustin would probably tag along with Ava if she came over to our house next Sunday.

"Sure!", was the enthusiastic response I got from my brothers, before we went into Danny's/Owen's room and played video games for the rest of the afternoon.

Little did I know that next Sunday, my and Danny's lives-but noticeably Danny's-would be changed forever.

 **So here it is!**

 **I know, I know, short chapter, but I really wanted to write the chapter on Danny's accident! I hope you guys don't mind the shortness of it.**

 **Anyway, no, I don't own Danny Phantom. That belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own Nell, Owen, Holly, Josie, Dustin and Ava.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! And, giving you the chapter you've all been waiting for-the chapter of the fateful accident that gave Danny his ghost powers!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Chapter 5: The Accident**

Nell's P.O.V

"I win! Again! In your face guys!" I crowed as I did a victory dance and smirked at Danny's, Owen's and Tucker's sullen faces.

"Oh, come on guys! You have to admit I'm the master of this game!" I continued, basking in my win.

"Nell, can you give us our secrets, please?" Tucker begged.

"Sorry Tuck, but a gamer never reveals her secrets," I smirked at him.

"Pleas-" Tucker started to plead.

"Hey Danny, did that portal your parents were working on worked?" Sam asked Danny, interrupting Tucker.

"No, it didn't work," Danny answered her flatly. "But, you should have seen their faces, they were absolutely crushed. I wish I could do something to make them feel better."

"Maybe you could show us the portal, and in doing so see what went wrong," Sam suggested.

Me, Owen, Ava and an invisible Dustin shared a glance.

 _This has "Bad Idea" written all over it,_ I thought to myself. I looked at Danny, hoping he'd refuse Sam's suggestion.

Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Holly and Jazz are holed up in their room studying, and Mom and Dad are out 'ghost' hunting, so I don't see why not," he allowed. "Nell, Owen, what do you guys think?"

I wanted to scream, _No! Absolutely no way!_ , but I remembered that Holly's vision was supposed to play out today.

So I just nodded and said, "Yeah, sure. I could show Ava as well." _And consequently Dustin_.

"Okay, cool! Come on, I'll show you guys!" Danny enthusiastically replied as we followed after him to the lab-and the nonworking ghost portal.

 _This will end really, really badly,_ I thought as I walked down the steps, dread, apprehension and excitement mingling together as we showed Sam, Tucker, Ava-and Dustin-the portal.

…

Danny's P.O.V

"This is so sweet, dude!" Tucker exclaimed, voice hinted with worship as he observed the portal with utter awe.

"I have to agree with Tucker; this portal is _so_ cool!" Sam agreed, snapping photos of it. She then saw something and threw it to Danny.

"Here!" she shouted a second after Danny caught it. Looking at it, Danny recognised it as his white HAZMAT jumpsuit with black collar, gloves, belt and boots.

"And why am I holding this?" he asked.

"Stand in front of the generator. I want to get a photo," Sam explained.

"Okay," Danny sighed, but complied with it.

Standing in front of the generator, he held the suit above the ground.

"Smile!" Sam said, just before she took the photo.

Blinking the spots of light out of his eyes, Danny looked at his friends.

"Okay, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be back at any minute," Danny warned them. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

"I guess, but come on Danny, a _Ghost Zone_? Aren't you, Nell, and Owen curious?" Sam asked him. "You guys gotta check it out."

Danny walked up next to her and said, "You know what? You're right. But…"

Danny looked back at Nell and Owen.

They were standing as far away from the portal as they could without being too obvious, and seemed flighty and jumpy, especially Nell. It was then that he noticed that the temperature had dropped slightly.

 _I wonder why?_ Danny thought, before grumbling, "I don't think Nell and Owen are _that_ curious."

He then added, much louder, "But, who knows what kind of awesome super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Danny…" Nell warned, and Danny swore he could hear muffled, male, echoey laughter over near where Nell was.

"Ah, come on Nell, you've _got_ to be as curious as me," Danny persisted.

"If you mean 'curious' as in 'scary and having a bad feeling about it,' then yeah," Nell responded back dryly. "Maybe we shouldn't check it out."

"Owen?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Sorry bro, but I'm with Nell on this one. Maybe we should let our parents handle it," he refused as well.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, _I'm_ checking it out," he stated stubbornly. "And anyway, maybe I'll find out what went wrong and fix the portal. That would lift Mom and Dad's spirits."

"Danny…" Nell, Owen and even Ava warned, but it was too late. Danny and already pulled on the jumpsuit and was about to enter when Sam stopped him.

"Hang on…" she started. Without a second thought, she ripped off the sticker of Jack Fenton's face off the chest of Danny's jumpsuit.

"You can't go around with _that_ on your chest," Sam reasoned, crumpling it up and chucking it into the bin.

Turning back slightly, Danny gulped.

"Here goes," he muttered, and with another thought, he stepped into the portal.

After seeing nothing had happened to him, Danny continued on, making sure he didn't trip over any loose wires or something, but still looking to see what went wrong and fix it for his parents.

"They may be crazy and are obsessed over ghosts, but it's not fair to see them so down over this," he muttered. "If I could just… Oh, _that's_ what went wrong? Ha ha ha!"

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"You'll never guess; my dad put the 'On' and 'Off' buttons _inside_ the portal!" Danny called back. _Why would_ anyone _put the "On" and "Off" buttons inside something?_ "I'll just push the 'On' button, and it should work."

A beat of silence, then Nell's voice.

"Danny, wait, don't-"

But it was already too late.

Danny had pushed the button.

There was a hum from the generator starting up, before the lights flashed on. Getting a sick feeling, Danny then realised the portal was _still_ plugged in, and here he was, having turned on the portal while he was still inside.

"Good one, Fenton," Danny muttered. He started to turn around, but before he could, the portal began to crackle with electricity and ectoplasmic energy, and a swirling, green-and-black vortex started to appear.

Danny's eyes widened.

 _Crud_ , he thought-before the portal completely filled up with electricity, and started to electrocute him.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled, but Danny couldn't hear them over his pain-filled scream as he was electrocuted by both electricity and ecto-energy.

" _AAAAHHHHH!"_

…

Nell's P.O.V

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker cried loudly, but it wasn't as loud as Danny's scream.

" _AAAAHHHHH!"_

"Oh no, no no no NO!" I muttered to myself, hands over my eyes. "This is bad. This is _really_ bad. If the portal doesn't kill Danny, then… then…"

I didn't want to think about, but that thought settled it. Despite possibly exposing my secret to Sam and Tucker, I couldn't let Danny possibly _die_. I couldn't.

And that meant _one_ thing.

I was faster in my ghost form, and I would need to be fast to reach Danny.

Planting my feet, I placed my fisted hands at my sides as if I were charging up my ghost rays and shouted, my voice full of determination, "I'm becoming banshee!"

At my newly-named battle cry, the rings of white energy that had green electricity coming off it appeared at my waist, before splitting and transforming me into Storm Banshee.

At the sudden flash of light, Tucker and Sam turned around, gaping when they saw the last stages of my transformation.

" _Nell_?" they whispered.

I ignored them and prepared to fly in, before Owen grabbed my hand. I turned to face him, expecting him to berate me for changing into my ghost form with Sam and Tucker in sight, but he just whispered, "Be careful," and released my arm.

I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks bro," I said back-before I flew straight into the portal.

…

Danny's P.O.V

Pain.

That was all Danny felt.

At one point, he tried to stumble out, but he felt like his limbs were locked in place, unable to move. His eyes drooped, and almost closed. He felt like he was drifting backwards, pulled towards the swirling vortex. He just wanted the pain he was getting from being electrocuted to stop. He wanted to go into that vortex; he almost did…

Until a cold-but surprisingly familiar-hand grabbed his gloved wrist, pulling him back from the vortex. At the sudden movement, Danny's eyes blearily opened-and it was all he could do to not shriek in fear.

A girl's tan face met him, the shape similar to Nell's face. Shoulder-length, black hair with unearthly dark blue streaks hung around her face. Her eyes were a glowing, red-silver, though the silver was more prominent. Encasing her head, hair, and the hand gripping Danny's wrist-her hand was also gloved, though the white glove was fingerless and the end of it was lighting shaped-was a white, glowing aura. If the glow wasn't a dead giveaway, then the glowing eyes were. This girl… was a _ghost_.

Danny's eyes drooped again. _Why was everything in a green haze?_

"Danny? Danny, look at me!" a female, echoey, strangely familiar voice shouted, making Danny's eyes snap open.

 _How does this ghost-I can't believe that ghosts are real and my parents_ aren't _crazy-girl know my name?_ Danny though to himself.

"Danny, listen to me! You need to get out of here, and I'm helping you. Even though I have ghostly super strength, I can't carry a dead weight all the way outta here. Can you walk?" Ghost Girl asked him.

Danny nodded shakily.

"A bit…" he rasped out.

"I'll take that!" Ghost Girl exclaimed.

Swinging Danny's right arm over her shoulder, Ghost Girl sling an arm around Danny's waist as they half-walked, half-stumbled out of the now-working ghost portal.

As soon as the green smoke cleared, Ghost Girl let go and Danny pressed a hand to his forehead, moaning slightly, managing to stand. He caught Sam's and Tucker's worried and spooked looks, and Owen's, Ava's and Ghost Girl's worried and concerned looks. Danny could swear he saw a faint shimmer shaped like a person over Ava's shoulder, but he was so tired-he just had his brain, internal organs, muscles and even his DNA fried by both electricity and ecto-energy, for Pete's sake!

"Uh, guys?" he whispered, before he fell unconscious, his friends' worried and still-spooked looks and Ghost Girl's face the last thing he saw.

Little did he know that when he woke up, Danny would find out his life would have changed forever.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I know, I know, I'm evil, but hey, I couldn't fit everything I wanted to in! So, you'll find out what happened next chapter, as well as Sam and Tucker's reactions to learning that Danny's adopted sister is a ghost!**

 **?: How many times do I have to tell you, it's** _ **half**_ **-ghost.**

 **Author: Oh, and I almost forgot! Everyone, this is Nell Fenton-AKA, our very own Storm Banshee!**

 **Nell:*waves*Hey…**

 **Author:*pouts*Come on Nell, you're** _ **way**_ **more confident than that!**

 **Nell:*glares at author*Oh, so should I say "Hello world, it's me, Nell Fenton AKA your favourite OC half-ghost Storm Banshee, who is first above Bree Spectrum/Maddie Spectre and Luna Spectrum/Mirage Mystique, your second and third favourite OC half-ghosts!"**

 **Bree and Luna:*in unison*Hey!**

 **Author:*shoves them into the iPad their stories are on*Get back in there! You're not in this story! And Nell*author turns to Nell*how did** _ **you**_ **know about those two?**

 **Bree and Luna: We heard that!**

 **Author: SHUT UP OR I SWEAR, I** _ **WILL**_ **BREAK OUT THE DUCT TAPE!**

 **Bree and Luna:…**

 **Author: That's more like that. *turns to readers*Anyway, like I said, Nell's here, and in a few chapters, Owen will arrive! Yay! Oh, and also, Bree and Luna's stories will come, but they're still in their writing stages, so, stay tuned for when they arrive!**

 **Nell:*grumbles*Why do we have to bring my brother here?**

 **Author: Because the readers love him as much as you!**

 **Nell: Fine. I can share that.**

 **Author:*ruffles Nell's hair*Thanks Nelly.**

 **Nell:*turns to author and glares at her, eyes turning red-silver*Hey! Only my dad calls me that!**

 **Author:*whistles innocently***

 **Author:*turns back to readers*Anyway, like I said before, we'll see not only Sam and Tucker's reactions to learning about Nell's secret, but also Nell's family secret, Dustin being there, and of course, Danny included, finding out that the accident gave Danny g-wait a minute.**

 **Author:*grabs cotton buds and stuffs them securely into Nell's ears***

 **Nell: Wha…**

 **Author: Sorry Nell, but you're not supposed to find out until next chapter!*continues* Anyway… oh yeah! We'll see how Danny and the others, including dear Nell here, react to finding out that the accident gave Danny ghost powers and turned him half-ghost! Seems like Nell has some training to do…*pulls the cotton buds out of Nell's ears.***

 **Nell: Hey! What was so secret that-**

 **Author: Moving on! And just so you know, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and my OCs. Now, Nell, shouldn't you be going off to meet Ava? Or a certain ghost boy who happens to be your best friend's brother?**

 **Nell:*blushes*I, uh…**

 **Author:*smirks knowingly*Oh well… enjoy the next chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Nell: Hey! Why is it so dark?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GhostWriterGirl: Hello darling readers!**

 **Nell: Uh, GhostWriterGirl, why is it so dark?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Nell, you have ghost night vision. You can see as clear as day here!**

 **Nell: So do you! After all,** _ **you're**_ **a ghost too!**

 **Nell:*sighs*Okay… GhostWriterGirl doesn't own Danny Phantom. She only owns me, my brother Owen, my sisters Holly and Josie, my best friend Ava, and Ava's hot ghost brother, Dustin.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: You just called Dustin hot.**

 **Nell:*realises her slip up and blushes*No! I mean, uh-**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*leaves the desk*Hey Dustin! Guess what Nell said about you! Oh, read and review and enjoy the chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Nell:*face-palms in embarrassment*Kill me now.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Chapter 6: Aftermath**

Nell's P.O.V

"Danny? Danny wake up!" I shouted, shaking him. I was on the verge of tears at this point. "Oh Danny, _please_ wake up…"

After shaking him, I decided to get a good look at him-and my worst fears came true.

"No…" I whispered.

Danny's white jumpsuit with black gloves, belt, boots and collar was now black with white gloves, belt, boots and collar. His fair skin was now tanned, and his hair was snow-white instead of raven-black. If the inverted colours and Danny's now-tanned skin weren't dead giveaways, then the white glow surrounding him-identical to the glows surrounding me in ghost form and Dustin-his deathly cold skin, nonexistent pulse, and eyes that I predicted would be a glowing green instead of blue would be obvious that Danny wasn't human anymore.

Danny was a ghost. And, if my guesses were correct, he was now like me; another half-ghost hybrid. Except, unlike me, he had gotten these powers from that accident.

I looked at the portal, then at Danny, worried.

"No," I muttered, almost frantically. "No no no no no no. He can't be like me. He _can't_."

"Can't be what? _What_!?" an irritated, though worried, scared, guilty and sad, female voice asked, cutting into my thoughts.

I looked up, startled, at a still-freaked out Sam and Tucker.

"Oh, uh, he he he," I nervously laughed, before casting my eyes back onto Danny. "I've got some major explaining to do, huh?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other once before turning to face me again.

"You're darn right you do," Tucker stated.

"Well, I'll explain everything, but right after we help Danny. If I'm correct, and I hope I am, then we'll have to not let him freak-hey, he's waking up!"

Sure enough, Danny was stirring and moaning slightly.

I quickly changed back into Nell Fenton, startling Sam and Tucker again.

"AHH!" they cried out, but it was a tiny bit calmer than when they first saw me transform.

I gave them a look before turning back to Danny.

"Danny? Danny, please wake up!" I pleaded. He seemed to be stirring, but he was still out cold.

Seeing no other choice, I summoned up some electricity-not caring that Sam and Tucker's eyes had widened and their faces had gone slack-and, after checking it wasn't as high as the voltage in the portal, placed my hand over Danny's core(the replacement for his heart since he was a ghost)and jumpstarted it.

"AHHH!" Danny screamed, green eyes-yep, my prediction was right; his eyes were now a glowing radioactive green-wide, taking in large, shallow breaths that he shouldn't have needed in ghost mode.

Looking at us, he asked, "Sam? Tucker? Nell? Owen? Ava? Wh-wha-what's going on?"

"Danny, you're-" Sam started, before she looked down, trying to control guilty tears.

"Yo-you-you're _dead_!" Sam finished.

Danny's head whipped around to face her, his green eyes wide. " _What_?!"

Then he noticed his now-white hair and inverted jumpsuit.

"Uh, guys, where's a mirror?"

Wordlessly, we all pointed to a mirror hanging above a sink.

Danny dashed to it, eyes widening in shock and fright when he caught his reflection.

"AGH! My hair's white! My eyes are green! My jumpsuit's all wrong! And why am I _glowing_!?"

Realising I was the only calm one here, I took a deep, slightly shaky breath, and explained.

"Danny, when you turned on the portal, you got electrocuted. You were screaming, and… I went in and pulled you out."

Danny, at my words, frowned and turned to me.

"Nell, that wasn't you who pulled me out. It was a ghost girl, and-WHY AM I SINKING INTO THE _FLOOR_?!"

Sure enough, Danny's legs were going into the floor.

Without thinking twice, I rushed over to him and pulled him out. As soon as I did, Danny's legs turned tangible again.

"That would be intangibility," I informed. "The ability to walk through solid things. Next would be flight, invisibility, you know, all the basic ghost powers, and-"

"Hold up, hold up, are you saying I'm a _ghost_ Nell?" Danny cut in, frantic.

I shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. But listen Danny, you're still-"

"Oh my gosh! I'm a ghost, I'm a ghost, I'm a _ghost_! My parents are going to kill me and do experiments on me and-"

"Danny, calm down! If you don't, your new powers will go haywire, since they're still linked to your emotions at the moment! You'll start sinking into things, disappear at random times and float up and not come down! And that's just the basics! Wait until your powers get stronger and-" I ranted, gripping Danny's shoulders when he started to freak out, before realising my words were sounding like I was speaking from experience.

I faced Danny, who now looked confused.

"You get what I mean! And, if I'm correct-and I hope I am-you're not fully dead Danny. True, you not having a pulse and your skin being as cold as ice to the touch say otherwise-" Danny froze at my words, looking like he was about to freak out again-"but if I'm right, you're still alive. But I've got to do something first."

I let go of Danny's shoulders and rummaged through Mom's desk before pulling out and brandishing a needle.

"I need to take some tests."

…

Despite Danny's protests and efforts to pass out again, I had managed to take a blood sample, a DNA swab and other tests.

Now, looking through a microscope, I whooped in joy.

"YES! I was right!"

"What were you right about?" Sam cut in. She leant in close to me, but gave me a look that said: _After this is done, I'm getting answers._ "Do you know what's happened to Danny?"

"Yes I do, and I'm afraid I'm the only person who can help Danny control these powers," I admitted.

"Why? Because you're actually a g-"

"Danny, I know what's happened to you!" I interrupted, turning around-only to see Danny hanging upside down in the air. Tucker, Owen and Ava were trying to get him down, with fruitless results.

"Uh Danny… are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"I would be if I was right way up and back on the ground!" Danny yelled, arms folded and eyes glowing in a ticked off way. He then looked at me, and his eyes lightened up. "Do you know what's happening to me?"

"Yes, I do, and depending on your reaction, you're either gonna like it or not like it," I stalled, rubbing my neck.

"I don't care! As long as it means a possibility that I do not get dissected by my own parents, I'm open to whatever you've got to say, and-Tucker, get me down!"

"Alright, alright man!" Tucker exclaimed, before gripping onto one of Danny's dangling arms. "Sheesh, clam down, like Nell said!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, _I'll_ do it," I muttered, going over to where Danny was floating. Using a portion of my super strength, I grabbed one of Danny's arms and pulled him down, managing also to flip him right way up.

Danny flashed me a grateful grin. "Thanks Nell."

"Don't mention it. Now, like I was saying, I know what happened to you."

I sat back down, Danny floating several inches above the ground behind me. I switched the blood sample back to the DNA sample and peered through the microscope again.

"While you were in the portal, you were electrocuted with high voltage levels that would have- _should_ have-killed you. But, you were also blasted with high levels of ectoplasmic energy that, again, should have killed you. But, instead, it did something different. Take a look."

I surrendered the microscope to Danny and leaned back as he looked. His mouth gaped open as he pulled back.

"No way," he breathed. "That's-"

"Ectoplasm covering your DNA?" I finished. "Yes, that is. My theory is that the ectoplasm fused with your DNA and protected you from the electricity, which in turn only killed you halfway. Danny, you're…"

Swivelling around to face him, I took a deep breath and said, dramatically, "Danny, you're half-ghost."

Danny, Sam and Tucker blinked at me once before Danny laughed.

"Oh, that's a good one Nell! Ha ha ha! You had me going for a sec, and-"

Danny stopped himself when a white ring appeared at his waist.

"What the-" he started, but stopped as the ring split in half and one travelled up his body while one travelled down. Danny looked freaked out, and his look took on frightened and shocked when the rings had disappeared, leaving a now-human Danny Fenton behind.

There was a tense silence, that was immediately broken by Danny saying in a hoarse, stunned voice, "Okay, I think I believe you now…"

Danny frowned. "But how come you knew? And all that stuff before, it was like you were speaking from ex-WHAT THE HECK IS _THAT_?!"

Danny had started off asking me questions, but yelled in fright as a blue mist went out of his mouth.

"It's a ghost sense," I explained. "It alerts you to whenever a ghost is around; kinda like a sixth sense."

At the end of my sentence, my own ghost sense went off, tipping me off to the ghost boy who was soon going to become visible to the trio in front of me in three, two, one…

"Like mine," I admitted, before yelling, "YOU CAN SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

"Who are you talking to, and what do you mean 'Like mine'?" Danny continued to ask, eyes turning a glowing green from puzzlement. "Nell, what's going on-"

"Boo."

"AHHH!" Sam, Tucker and Danny screamed when Dustin winked into existence right in front of them, smiling a wicked smile at the trio and making his eyes glow even more fiercely.

I groaned.

"Stop being a show-off, Dustin; _that's_ Owen's job," I scolded, dragging the lazily floating ghost back onto the ground. Dustin pouted at me.

"You're no fun, Nelly."

I growled at him, my eyes flashing an angry, fiercely glowing red-silver.

" _Don't_ ," I ground out, " _ever. Call. Me. THAT!_ "

At the end, I had roared the last word out and had pounced on the ghost of my best friend's brother, hands charged with white ectoplasmic energy, crackling and snapping with white-green electricity. My eyes were now glowing a white-hot red, the silver that was once the dominant colour now only a few flecks speckled sparsely among the furious red irises of my eyes.

Dustin's smirk was gone, replaced by genuine fear.

"Nell…" he started "….you're scaring me. And I'm a _ghost_."

"Good thing my scary-eyes work on you," I hissed at him, so close to him, our lips had only a few inches between. I wonder how Dustin's lips would feel if I…

At the mere thought, I pulled back, my eyes wide with embarrassment, horror, shock, and other unspeakable emotions-including, maybe, _feelings_ for Dustin?

No. No, no, no, no. _No_. I do _not_ have a crush on this annoying, sardonic, cocky, insufferable, show-off, flirty, irritating, unpredictable, overconfident, impulsive… okay, admittedly hot and cute…

No! Dustin was not _cute_! Or hot, or any other synonyms relating to those two words! And anyway, he was a _ghost_! He was freaking _dead_! And to top it off, he was my _best friend's brother_! No, it would never work out. Nu-uh. Not in a million years.

Still, I felt my cheeks prickle and a red-hot, deep blush spread over my face, and I pushed myself off him. Dustin, to his credit, was blushing as well-though the colour was tinged green, thanks to it being ectoplasm flushing his cheeks and not blood.

"Erm… well… uh…" I stuttered, not able to form a coherent sentence.

"Yeah-well… um… so… uh…" Dustin stumbled, having the same problem as me.

I hurriedly stood up and Dustin followed suit, us looking away from each other and finding the floor more interesting, toeing the ground.

"So… uh... err…" I started, but I still couldn't speak properly. Dustin just looked at me wordlessly. My eyes had returned to their normal blue-black and the charged-up, electricity-surrounded, white ghost rays had disappeared, leaving my hands bare.

Before me and Dustin could try again and see if the saying, "Third time's a charm" was true, a shaky, terrified voice cut in.

"N-Nell? Wh-wha-what was that?" an obviously frightened Danny asked, voice quavering. Sam and Tucker nodded wordlessly, expressions mirroring their friend's, despite seeing me change into my ghost form and back.

Shoot. Shoot, shoot, _shoot_!

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about," I lied, stalling.

"Nell, your eyes turned _silver_! Then _red_! And all the while, they were _glowing_! Wh-what's going on with you?" Danny shot back, blue eyes that have gone green in terror wide. "Are… are you a g-ghost?"

"Half," I admitted. "I'm _half_ -ghost. Been that way ever since my mom hooked up with my ghost dad and had me. So, ever since I was born, if that's simpler to understand. And that's only one of _two_ secrets I have kept from you about me and my family, that I won't now."

Owen's eyes widened.

"Nell! What are you thinking!?" Owen hissed. "Telling our secrets to Ava is one thing. You sharing your secret that your half-ghost is another. But sharing our _family_ secret!? That's _joint_ decision to make about telling Danny, Sam and Tucker!"

"Owen, we have called Danny family ever since we were five. He was the first to welcome us in. It's about time he knew," I reasoned. "And anyway, he needs to know we can keep this whole accident-made-Danny-half-ghost thing a secret."

I turned back to Danny, Sam and Tucker, who looked like they wanted answers.

And it was about darn time I gave them to the boy I had called brother for nine years and his friends that were so close to us, I considered them family as well.

"Okay, I'll tell you _everything_ -" A glare from Owen-"but before I say _anything,_ Sam and Tucker, you need to know something.

"Me, Owen, Holly and Josie are Danny and Jazz's adopted siblings."

The techno-geek and Goth girl blinked.

"It's true," Danny admitted. "But me, Nell and Owen grew so close, we decided to pretend we were triplets." He then glared at us.

"Apparently not close enough to tell me your secrets."

"Can you blame me? A half-ghost in a family of ghost-hunters? Yeah, I _so_ wanted to blurt out, 'Hey new Mom and Dad, guess what? I'm half-ghost!' and transform in front of them," I replied sardonically back, before willing the rings of light that hummed with electricity and changed into my ghost mode.

By now, Sam and Tucker had gotten used to it, but this was Danny's first time seeing me change into my ghost form.

Cue freak-out mode.

"AHH! Wait… hold up, hold up! You're a _ghost_!?" Danny squeaked, his terror instinctively bringing back the transforming rings, changing him into his ghost form. Even then, he was still freaking out a bit over seeing me change into my ghost form.

"Half-ghost," I corrected. "Biological parents are a human mom and a ghost dad. Didn't become one from a ghost portal accident-unlike Captain Curious here."

"Hey!" Danny shouted indignantly, before floating up to the ceiling. "WHOA!"

"Welcome back to living on the ceiling," Dustin chimed in from where he was lazily floating under the ceiling, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Dustin, don't you dare!" I threatened, also floating up and pulling Danny back down to the ground. "Seriously, Danny? Can you transform into your ghost form, and _not_ float up to the ceiling a few seconds later. Or do we have to keep you grounded-literally!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I just got these powers for, like, a _freaking minute ago_!" Danny snapped back as I pulled him back down, the both of us transforming back into, respectively, Nell and Danny Fenton.

"Now," I continued, after pulling Danny out of the floor when he started sinking into it twice in a row, "there's another thing that even you Danny need to know.

"Owen, Holly and Josie are my half-siblings."

I slung an arm around Owen's neck as I let that statement sink in before going on.

"We both share the same mom, but different dads," I started off. "And it's because of us having different dads that Owen my sisters aren't half-ghosts as well-thankfully."

"Why is that?" Danny questioned, not noticing that he was floating a couple of inches off the ground. Ava, Sam and Tucker instantly pushed him back down, while Dustin whined, "Oh come on! Let Danny join me up here! I'm lonely!"

"Shut up," I growled, before answering Danny's question.

"That's a good question., and the answer is this, and I'm pretty sure Sam will like my family's secret: we're necromancers, all of us; me, Holly, Owen, Josie and my biological mom and stepdad were as well."

I looked at their blank faces-well, except for Ava, who already knew, and Sam, who had a clue as to what my biological family are.

"So…" Sam started, eyes lighting up with genuine interest, "you guys can raise the dead, right?"

I smirked devilishly. "You could say that…"

Looking at Danny's and Tucker's still-confused faces, I added, "We'll explain everything to those who don't know up in my brothers' room."

…

Danny's P.O.V

"You know, you remind me of myself when I was three when my own powers kickstarted," Nell mused as she sidestepped Danny, who's newly acquired intangibility power had acted up and made his foot turn intangible, causing him to trip and face-palm the ground.

 _Ow_ … he thought as he sat up and groaned. Again, that annoying blue mist came out of his mouth-just as that ghost who Ava(Nell's best friend who had been practically ignored back in the lab)had admitted was her brother and she knew was around because of a bracelet he gave her back when he was still alive.

The ghost that had made his adopted sister blush.

Danny smirked; he would _not_ let a Nell live that down.

As soon as he got up and glared at Dustin for the fifth time now, Danny looked on with surprise as Owen pulled out one of the new, shiny, boring books he always valued.

"Uh, bro… what's that got to do with, you know…" Danny's started to ask, feeling a bit uneasy.

"With me being half-ghost and having three half-siblings that are necromancers?" Nell suggested, sitting crosslegged on Danny's bed and grinning impishly. "Wait and see."

It was three minutes later when Danny, impatient, walked over to Nell and muttered, "Okay, when's this thing supposed to happen?"

"Wait… wait… now."

A second later, there was a green flash. Black smoke covered the book, and the flash made Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin look away, but when they looked back, they were honestly amazed and impressed.

"Wow," Sam breathed.

In the place of the shiny new, dull book, was a worn, leather bound and definitely interesting tome in Owen's hands. Nell hopped off the bed, grabbed the tome, and flaunted the book as if it was a billboard commercial.

"This," she said in a grave and dramatic voice, "is a grimoire; the only sources of knowledge among the necromancer community hidden underneath the normal human world. And one of the most valued treasures."

With a wave of his hand, Owen seemed to lift off some sort of spell masking the books, for all the new and dull books became just like the book in Nell's hands.

"Necromancers are the bridge between the living world and the Ghost Zone," Owen added, continuing from where his sister left off. "They serve as the police for ghosts in the human realm. As soon as a ghost slips out of the Ghost Zone, any necromancers in the area come and contain the ghost, before sending it back into the Zone."

"We contain ghosts with these," Nell added, flaunting her ruby pendant. "A charmed object hidden in plain sight that can be used to hold ghosts while we create a means to chuck them back into the GZ. Like, say, a pendant."

"Am I the one exposing our secret, or you are?" Owen inquired irritably.

"Sorry, Owe. Continue," Nell apologised, smiling innocently.

Owen rolled his eyes and continued.

"We have powers that help us catch ghosts, like limited superhuman strength, speed, and agility-"

"Though it doesn't compare to _my_ superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance and stamina," Nell cut in. Owen glared at her. "Sorry bro. Continue."

"Anyway, before Nell interrupted, we also have a limited healing range; we can heal faster than humans, but not as fast as ghosts and half-ghosts."

"We can travel through shadows, see invisible and disguised ghosts, can summon and contact ghosts from the Ghost Zone, and did I mention we can raise the dead," Nell put in as well, eyes gleaming. "Plus, we also have unique gifts. I have one inherited from my mom, two of my own-if you don't count the ghost powers. Owen and Josie inherited their dad's."

"What are they?" Sam inquired, curious.

"The one I inherited from my mom is telekinesis, and my own gifts-excluding the ghost powers-are mind manipulation, and I can heal anyone or, if both me and the person who wants me to do it, kill anyone."

Sam got a curious look on her face before saying, her tone way too innocent, "Hey, do you think you could…"

Nell shot her a glare. "Forget it. I _can't_ kill Paulina-or Dash." This time, the glare was directed at Danny, who had a pondering look on his face. "If they don't want to be killed, it won't work. It goes both ways. And anyway, it'll be _really_ suspicious if the two most popular A-listers suddenly die. It'll be the Salem Witch Trials all over again."

Sam crossed her arms and sulked, but didn't comment, while Danny got a disappointed look on his face.

Nell rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Owen inherited his dad's gift of turning into a swarm of either a bat or a raven, and his own gift is that he can telepathically communicate with any bird or animal. Josie's gift is that she came make constructs, objects, etc., etc., out of either shadows or light and her dad's gift, like Owen. The former saved her life when she was a baby. Holly didn't inherit either our mom's gift or her dad's gift, but her own gift is that she can see the future."

 _See the future, huh?_ Danny thought. Looking at Tucker, they both got a crazy thought.

Nell, like before, caught on.

"Forget it guys. Holly can only see fragments of the future; it's rare she sees something clear and immediate. Plus, her visions can be dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?" Tucker asked, curious.

"Her visions are dangerous because on the night my mom and stepdad died, she had a vision that Josie's gift hadn't saved her, and she died as well," Nell told them brusquely. "That's how dangerous her visions can be."

Danny, Sam and Tucker just gave her blank stares.

"Okay, moving on!" Nell yelled, clapping her hands. Her eyes got a glint of seriousness in them.

"Danny, because you're now half-ghost, you need to control your powers," Nell told him, solemn.

"How?" Danny sarcastically asked. "I think I'm getting the hang of these ghost powers."

At that moment, he unwillingly turned invisible. Yelping, it took a few seconds before Danny came back to visibility.

"Like that?" Nell responded dryly.

"Ha ha, very funny," Danny muttered sourly, not noticing he was now floating several inches off the floor. Of course, Nell noticed, and quickly used the telekinesis Danny just learned about to push him back down to the floor.

"Like I said, you need to control your powers," Nell repeated, arms crossed. "If you don't, you'll not only be exposing yourself to our parents."

At those words, Nell's eyes flashed a glowing red-silver.

"You'll be exposing _me_ too," she finished, eyes now their normal blue-black. "And I for one do _not_ want to be dissected on. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to be too."

"ARE YOU SAYING MY PARENTS WILL DISSECT ME!?" Danny shouted, eyes turning glowing green from fear.

"IF YOU CONTINUE TO YELL AND ACCIDENTALLY FLOAT, DISAPPEAR AND GO THROUGH STUFF, THEN YES THEY WILL!" Nell yelled back, eyes flashing an angry red-silver. Realising her temper was getting short, she took in a few deep breaths to clam herself down.

"What I'm trying to say is," Nell continued in a much calmer voice, "if you're not ready to tell them about the powers, you've got to learn to control them. And, I'm frankly the only person here who is also half-ghost and can help you control these powers; though we're only going through the basics. I'm sure when you get stronger and more experienced, you'll get more powers."

"Nell, I don't _want_ more powers; I want to get rid of them!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, _I_ don't know how to get rid of them, so the best bet is to try to master them!" Nell shot back. The two glared at each other for a while.

"Okay then, compromise: I help you with your new ghost powers and to hide this from Jazz, Mom and Dad, while we try to find a way to get rid of them. Deal?"

Danny thought about it before saying, "Deal."

Nell got a wicked looked on her face.

"Then let's get started."

 **GhostWriterGirl: I know, it sounds as if Danny doesn't want these powers-despite the show-but we must remember, at the beginning of "Mystery Meat", he said, and I quote, "If my dad can invent something that accidentally makes me half-ghost, then why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" So, I hope that clears it up, and I hope I justified his reaction to learning about his new…** _ **predicament**_ **… and discovering Dustin! Oh, and I hope you liked that little cute moment between Nell and Dustin.**

 **Nell:*bangs on soundproof closet and screams, voice muffled*Hey, can I come out now!?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Of course!*unlocks door and lets Nell out***

 **GhostWriterGirl:*hums* Nell and Dustin, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

 **Nell:*blushes and glares*Stop that!**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*continues to hum***

 **Nell:*eyes glow red* I said** _ **STOP!**_ ***shoots electricity-combined ghost ray at GhostWriterGirl***

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay, I-OW-Sorry-OW! Quit it! Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and Nell, and Owen, and Holly, and Josie, and Ava, and Dustin-OWWWW! STOP THAT!*turns around and gulps in fear at the massive, electrical-and-explosive ghost ray*Uhhh… bygones?**

 **Nell:*throws ghost ray at GhostWriterGirl***

 **GhostWriterGirl: AHHH!*collapses onto the ground* GhostWriterGirl… out…*passes out***

 **Nell:*grins demonically* Revenge is sweet.**

 **(Read and review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm alive! I was only knocked out, but then again, I** _ **am**_ **a ghost, and you can't re-kill a ghost!**

 **Nell:*grumbles*It wasn't meant to kill you.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*ignores Nell and picks up a letter for Nell*Ooo, what's this? Is this a*gasps*love letter, from** _ **Dustin**_ **?**

 **Nell:*blushes*No!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: *chuckles darkly*Oh,** _ **sure**_ **….*turns back to readers* Hello again! As you can see, I survived!**

 **Nell: You're a ghost; you're already freaking** _ **dead**_ **!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Just do the disclaimer already!**

 **Nell:*sighs*Fine! GhostWriterGirl doesn't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, she only owns me, Owen, Holly, Josie, Ava and Dustin.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Enjoy the chapter, while I read this letter out to Nell! GhostWriterGirl out!*clears throat, opens letter, and begins to read aloud in a deep voice*Nell…**

 **Nell:*moans*I hate you.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Chapter 7: Training**

Nell's P.O.V

After I locked Jazz's door and the basement door, and Owen placed a charm that dampened shadow-travel so that Holly wouldn't snoop, I prepared to help Danny with his new powers.

"Okay," I started, after clearing some space and having Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava out of the way so that it was just me and Danny in the middle of the lab. "The first thing you should do is having you control going from ghost mode back to human."

Without my new battle cry, I changed to ghost mode and back in a space of a few seconds.

"Once that is mastered, your new powers will probably be a cinch. But be careful with them; you can still access them in human form, but they'll be limited. Now, you try."

A look of concentration on his face, Danny focused on going from human to ghost. A white ring of light came at his waist, but it took a full minute to split into two and change Danny into his ghost half, and another two to go back to human.

"I don't get it. It was easy before," Danny muttered, frustrated.

"That's because your emotions were making you instinctively go ghost," I explained. "It's a lot harder when you're doing it willingly; trust me."

Danny looked confused. "How do I do that?"

I thought over it for a minute before saying, "Concentrate on a cold spot in you, just behind your heart. That's generally your core, the ghost version of a heart. Give it a tug, and it will summon the rings and have you change into ghost mode. That's what I did before transforming to me became automatic."

"Nell, I don't _want_ going ghost to become automatic," Danny snapped curtly. "But, I'll give what you said a try."

Furrowing his brow, I watched as he tried tugging on the core hidden behind his heart that would become dominant in ghost mode. The brilliant white rings appeared, before splitting and transforming Danny into his black-and-white jump-suited, white-haired, tanned-skin, glowing ghost form. When he opened his eyes, glowing green eyes met my blue-black ones. Almost instantaneously, he started levitating.

"Okay… how do I change back?" Danny asked nervously.

"Focus on your heart. It'll bring back the rings to transform you back to human. Again, that's what I did when I first started changing into my ghost form and back," I replied.

Instead of answering back, Danny concentrated again. White rings appeared again and changed Danny back into black-haired, blue-eyed, non-glowing, human Danny Fenton.

As soon as he became human again, he dropped like a stone to the ground.

"OW!" Danny exclaimed irritably, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm _really_ starting to hate that power."

"Danny, you only hate that power because you keep floating up unwillingly. Once you control it, it'll be the best power you could ever wish for," I stated, sighing as I remembered flying up into storms and seeing that spectacular light show. I hope there would be another storm soon so that I could show Danny, Sam and Tucker what I did at midnight during stormy nights.

Danny caught my look. "Something you like?"

I grinned. "Wait until you mastered going ghost and flying; then I'll show you guys where I go at midnight on stormy nights."

Danny's eyes widened. "Wait, so I _was_ right; you _do_ sneak out at night!"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh; I've gotta sneak out so that I can practice with my powers every once in a while. Anyway, I've think you got going ghost down packed. Let's try flight."

"Going ghost?" Danny asked in confusion. As if the words were a trigger, the white rings appeared, but a yelp from Danny caused them to go away.

I grinned. "I think you got yourself a catchphrase."

Danny looked shocked. I wish I had a camera to capture the look on his face. Then he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I started off nonchalantly, "because the ghost portal is working, ghosts will come. And they won't be as nice as Dustin. _Someone_ has to protect Amity Park, and me and Owen can't handle them all."

"Are you saying Danny should become some sort of superhero? Awesome!" Tucker exclaimed. "I could be best friends with a ghost-fighting superhero!"

I cleared my throat. "I'll also be helping him fight the ghosts. But," I looked at Danny as I continued, "if you still want your powers and don't mind fighting the bad ghosts, then yes."

A part of me though Danny's hero complex would act up; he would sometimes say he wanted to help people, but he didn't know how.

Danny frowned again. "Why would I want to be a superhero? I want these powers to go away and be normal again." Apparently not.

"Oh come on, Danny, you must be the _only_ person who's not thrilled about having superpowers and becoming a superhero," Tucker commented. "If I had these powers, I would use them to do all sorts of cool pranks."

"And we'd all be in fear of Tucker, the Ghost Prankster," I commented dryly. "Besides, Danny, being a superhero means you get to help people."

"Wait, do you mean, I could help people with these powers?" Danny inquired, curiosity piqued.

"Well, like I said before, if you still want these powers and have got them under control, you could probably give the superhero thing a try. I know I will to put all the ghosts coming out of the GZ back in there," I told him.

Danny considered it before saying, "If we don't find a way to turn me back to normal, and I've got these… powers, under control, I'll give the superhero thing a go. I've always wanted to help people anyway."

I smiled back. "Well, let's focus on controlling your powers. If you don't, you'll probably do more harm than good. Now, let's focus on flying."

…

Danny's P.O.V

Danny had to admit, Nell was a good teacher.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, he liked the idea of being a superhero, and he-somewhat-had control over flying and going ghost(okay, the battle cry had stuck with him). Nell was right; flying was great when he had mastered it. He wanted to test it out and fly around town, but Nell had warned him it probably wasn't the best idea to do it in broad daylight.

Now, they were working on the powers that gave Danny the most trouble-intangibility and invisibility.

"Danny, focus on that wall. Pretend it's water. You can go past water. Just pretend it's water," Nell instructed.

Concentrating, Danny pretended that the bare space besides the working ghost portal was water. Walking to it, he placed an arm against the wall-and saw it go _through_ the wall.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed, jumping back-and causing his foot to turn intangible and go through the floor, tripping him.

"AAGH!" Danny yelped, landing on the floor. Nell sighed.

"This is going to take a _long_ time," she muttered. Walking over to Danny, she helped him up as his foot turned solid again.

"I forgot to mention, but sometimes your powers can act up randomly, especially intangibility and invisibility. One minute, your arm's here and the next it's suddenly disappeared… or your foot decides to turn intangible and trip you up, causing you to become the laughing stock of the entire class."

At first, Danny was confused at what she said, before he remembered all the times Nell tripped in class-especially in science-and how she always seemed to glare at her feet.

As if _they_ were the reason she tripped.

"Nell… does that happen to you? The foot-turned-intangible-and-tripping-you thing, I mean."

Nell nodded in confirmation. "Yes it does. As well as my hand either going invisible or intangible, floating several inches occasionally, my eyes going from blue-black to red-silver whenever I'm angry, ticked off or frustrated, or I either turn fully intangible or fully invisible. And, there were a few times I nearly transformed into my ghost form at class, but that's pretty rare once you've got the transforming bit mastered and it's more automatic than instinctive."

Danny's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Are you saying there's a chance I could go ghost in class!?"

"Not when it's more automatic than instinctive. And anyway, transforming from human form to ghost form and back is pretty rare; it'll usually be intangibility, invisibility and flight that'll give you the most problems," Nell informed him. She walked up to Danny when she noticed that he was starting to hyperventilate. "Danny, calm down. It isn't so bad."

Danny gave her a look. Nell sighed.

"Okay, ghost powers acting up and the chance you could go ghost in public _is_ bad, but if you gain control of these powers, it'll be harder for them to act up. They _might_ act up time to time, but like I said before, going ghost unwillingly is a very rare power to act up. And trust me, intangibility, invisibility and flight are the _easy_ powers."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Easy? How?"

"Well, as a ghost gets more powerful and more stronger, they gain more powers that are although much stronger and more powerful than the basic intangibility, flight and invisibility, they are also more difficult; the most difficult powers are a ghost's core power and it's speciality. The same principle goes for half-ghosts as well."

"How many powers do _you_ have, Nell?" Danny asked.

Nell thought about it before saying, "Well, I don't want to give _too_ much away; learn on the job, right? But I guess it can't hurt if I share a few with you guys."

Nell sat down on the lab floor and held up her hand as she began to tick off her powers.

"Let's see: there's intangibility, invisibility, flight, transforming from human to ghost and back, my ghost sense, superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance and agility, enhanced senses of hearing and sight, the latter enabling me to have ghost night vision, accelerated healing factor, ectoplasmic energy construction, my specialty and core power, and a bunch of others that I want you to find out by yourself that I may or may not share with you, Danny. And, of course, my necromancer powers and gifts," Nell listed off. "Any questions?"

"What's ectoplasmic energy construction?" Tucker asked.

Nell only gave a half-smile as her eyes glowed red-silver. Her hands began to glow with white energy until it formed into a solid, electric white ball. Danny's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and he was pretty sure Sam's and Tucker's were too.

"Ectoplasmic energy construction is the ability to make whatever object a ghost wants out of it's ectoplasmic energy," Nell explained. "I can make weapons, chairs, balls, etc., etc., out of my own ghostly energy."

To demonstrate more, Nell's hands glowed white again and the ball morphed into a sword, then a bat, a rocket, a PDA, a book, a lighting bolt, a raven and a guitar pick, before settling back into a ball once again. Nell's hands glowed white once more, and the ball disappeared.

"Do you guys have any more questions to ask me?" Nell inquired.

"What do you mean by specialty and core power?" Sam questioned.

Nell smirked. A second later, a wind picked up, followed by black thunderclouds. Green-white lighting speared their way through the dark clouds, and even though Danny was uneasy, worried that the lighting would hit them, the lighting steered clear of the seven teenagers standing in(or, well, sitting and floating, in Nell's and Dustin's cases)the centre of the storm.

"My speciality is weather manipulation," Nell revealed as soon as the storm died down. "It enables me to create and control any type of weather-storms, blizzards, heatwaves, droughts, tornadoes, hurricanes, monsoons, maelstroms, etc., etc. But, I mostly prefer storms."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I just love storms, natural or ghostly. They just leave me so happy and energetic, and the sounds they make relax me. It's one of the many reasons I sneak out whenever a storm comes-that, and when I allow the lighting to connect with me and go into me."

" _That's_ where you go when a storm comes?" Danny asked. Nell nodded in confirmation.

"That's about right."

"But Nell, isn't that dangerous to let the lighting hit you?" Tucker piped up worriedly. Nell shook her head.

"No."

"Why?"

Nell looked intently at her hand. In a split-second, green-white electricity encased her hand, making Danny, Sam and Tucker jump back a bit.

"My ghost core is electric, enabling me to create and control electricity," Nell answered. "Whenever I get struck by lighting, it reenergises my core. I usually stay in storms just to get a boost. Whenever I do, my weather manipulative and electrical powers are strengthened. The latter is what I use to wake Owen up, and it was what I used to wake you up when you went unconscious after the accident, Danny. Any other questions to ask me?"

"Just one more," Danny replied. "Will I get either of those powers?" He could only imagine it; controlling the weather and electricity… how cool would that be!

Nell shook her head. "No. These two powers are unique to me, and besides, I don't think your core is electric like mine. You can always tell with a ghost sense; a half-ghost with a fire core would have an orange or red coloured mist come out of their mouth and feel really hot, for example. For me, since my core is electric, my ghost sense is an electric white coloured mist and I feel like a thousand jolts of electricity are going up my spine whenever a ghost is near. I don't know what type of core you have, but it's definitely not a fire or electric core. Besides, my biological mom told me my weather manipulative powers were inherited from my dad."

"Do you know who he is? Your dad, I mean."

Nell gave him a sad smile, understanding which dad Danny meant.

"No. My mom never told me, and whenever I asked, she would always say that my dad didn't want her to say anything about him to me until I was older. All I know is that he's a weather-based ghost, was running from the ghost police when he met my mom, and his name begins with a 'V'. Nothing more. I want to know who he is; I even spent the whole summer trying to find out who he is from my mom's belongings that me, Holly and Owen managed to salvage from what used to be my biological mom's and stepdad's bedroom."

Nell gave a harsh laugh before she yawned. Looking at her watch, she gaped.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it?" Owen asked, confused as much as the others.

"It's nearly midnight! Wow, time _does_ fly when you're having fun. And I've got a feeling that Mom and Dad are home," Nell informed the six other teenagers in the room. As if on cue, a banging came as Jack shouted, "Hey! Why's the door locked?!"

Nell, Danny and Owen winced; they were going to be in _so_ much trouble if they were caught.

However, Nell face-palmed as she muttered, "Duh, ghost powers! Sam, Tucker, Ava, either hold on to me, Danny or Dustin."

"What about Owen?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry about me; I'll shadow-travel outta here," Owen answered him. A second later, there was a burst of shadow as Owen seemed to melt into the inky blackness and disappeared.

Nell grinned at Danny's, Sam's, Tucker's, Ava's and Dustin's expressions, considering it was their first time seeing Owen shadow-travel. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Tucker replied, eyes glued to the spot where Owen once stood.

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a booming _Thud!_ , making Dustin instinctively turn invisible, and the six teens watched as Maddie and Jack walked down the stairs.

Maddie frowned at seeing Nell and Danny standing in the lab with Sam, Tucker and Ava.

"Nell, Danny, what are you doing here? Did you two show Sam, Tucker and Ava the portal?" Maddie questioned.

Nell and Danny shared a look as Nell admitted, "Yeah, we did."

"But we were really careful!" Danny defended. "And… I also managed to get the portal working."

That captured the Fenton parents' attention.

"WHAT!? How!?" Jack demanded.

"I, uh, managed to find the 'On' and 'Off' buttons, pressed the 'On' button and managed to get it turned on," Danny told them; it was the truth, with the only part he was leaving out the place _where_ he found the "On" and "Off" buttons.

"Why would you go near the portal anyway? Don't you know how dangerous it is if you got caught in the ecto-blast, not to mention electrocuted?" Maddie inquired.

 _You have no idea_ , Danny thought, but he said truthfully, "I couldn't stand seeing you two so disappointed. I wanted to help you, and what better way than to fix the Fenton Ghost Portal?"

Maddie and Jack looked at Danny once before Maddie cooed, "Oh Jack, how sweet is that? Our little baby boy risked getting hurt and fixed up the Fenton Portal because he didn't want to see us upset!"

She turned back to Danny and asked, "But Danny, are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you? Did anyone else?"

Danny shrugged. "Just a little shock. Nell and Owen pulled me away before it could get any worse, and Sam, Tucker and Ava were pretty far back when the portal turned on."

Maddie sighed. "I suppose we could let it slide this one time. But Danny, please remember to at least were _some_ protective gear _before_ touching one of our potentially unstable inventions. Nell, same for you. And you two, please know that you can't bring Sam, Tucker and Ava down here unless we say so, in case something happens to them."

"We'll remember, Mom," Nell promised as she, Danny, Ava, Sam, Tucker, and an invisible Dustin went around(or in Dustin's case, floated over)Maddie and Jack, going up the stairs leading out of the lab.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, the group almost sprinted(or, again, in Dustin's case flew)out of there and up the stairs and in front of Danny's/Owen's and Nell's bedrooms, stopping as soon as they arrived on the landing.

"Man, I thought we wouldn't make it past them!" Nell exclaimed. She looked at Danny. "Good thinking, Danny. Telling them half the truth was brilliant, better than my 'Lie and Sprint The Heck Out Of There' plan."

"Yeah, but still, I feel bad lying to them," Danny admitted. He had never lied before up till now-and even then he was telling, somewhat, the truth!

Nell placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll get better, Danny. Remember, me, Owen, Holly and Josie had to lie for nine _years_ to you, our parents and Jazz whenever it came to my secret and my biological family's secret."

That was true.

Nell yawned again.

"Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna crash now. See ya guys tomorrow," Nell said to them, phasing through her door. A resounding _Thump!_ and quiet snoring on the other side told the group Nell was already fast asleep.

"Well, that answers the 'Will I need to sleep now' question," Danny remarked dryly. He turned around and noticed that only Sam and Tucker were standing behind him; Ava had disappeared.

"Where did Ava go?" Danny asked.

"Dustin appeared and offered to take her home. She agreed and they left," Sam answered. The Goth yawned, followed by Tucker and Danny.

"I think me and Tucker should head home now. See you tomorrow, Danny," Sam farewelled as she and Tucker walked down the stairs and, presumably, out the door. Danny sighed as he went inside his room and headed towards his bed, where he couldn't help but feel a bit happy that he managed to fix the ghost portal-even if it had given him ghost powers and made him half-ghost-and lifted his parents' spirits.

Danny smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay, that's done! And, sorry about the cruddy ending and the middle part of this chapter, but the original had another storm scene, and I wanted to have just one storm scene in this entire story, and that had to be with Ava and Dustin. Oh, and sorry if I make Maddie seem too OOC! She's an awesome character, and it's sometimes hard to get the awesome characters right!**

 **Nell: Not much action happening or me helping Danny to control his powers, Ghosty. What happened? And, why didn't you let me explain all my powers to him?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Don't worry, Danny's ghost powers acting up** _ **will**_ **be in the next few chapters-**

 **Nell: So all the help I gave him in this chapter was useless!? Unfair!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Don't interrupt me, or I will duct tape your mouth shut!**

 **Nell:…**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*clears throat*Anyway, as I was** _ **saying**_ ***glares at Nell*I wanted to have Danny control his powers from you/himself from training/learning on the job, and I didn't have you explain all your powers to him because most of your powers are similar to his since you're both half-ghosts, and*slaps hands firmly over Nell's ears, takes deep breath and explains to everyone who is reading and is not in the story/show*Danny discovers spectral bodily manipulation, overshadowing, ghost rays, ghost stinger, repulsion field, energy strike, vacuum resistance, underwater breathing and cryokinesis on his own; duplication and ghost shield from his arch enemy; and the ghostly wail(one of my favourites of Danny's powers) from Dark Danny(one of my favourite villains from the show)and briefly acquired weather-controlling powers from a certain weather ghost(YKW…).*ends explanation and takes hands off Nell's ears*Sorry. Just had to explain a few things.**

 **Nell: I** _ **still**_ **would have liked to know why you keep putting cotton buds in my ears, lock me in closets, and-just now-slap your hands over my ears!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: You're not supposed to know any of the stuff I said just now until later. Anyway, dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if this AN isn't as LOL as the others. It's a more information-based one, and sorry about Owen not making an appearance! I honestly forgot he was supposed to come. Maybe in later ANs. Anyway, can any of you guess who Nell's dad is now(the ghost one, not her dead stepdad or Jack)? For those of you who are diehard Phans, and know just from "weather-based ghost", "running from the ghost police" and "name starts with V" hints, say so in your reviews, and I'll give you cyber choc-chip cookies for those who guess correctly and who have already guessed correctly!*waves virtual chocolate chip cookies*I'll answer them in PMs, especially with a certain someone who has to wait to find out her biological dad's identity.**

 **Nell: What? You know who my biological dad is!? And I have to** _ **wait**_ **to find out!?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yes.**

 **Nell: For how long!?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Oh, up until… the second sequel of this fanfic.**

 **Nell:*eyes wide and shocked*** _ **WHAT**_ **?! I have to wait** _ **that**_ **long!?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Hey, your dad didn't make an appearance until*whacks cotton buds in Nell's ears***

 **Nell: Again with the cotton buds!?**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*continues*the third season of the canon show. It will only be suitable for him to appear in the second sequel-or for those who don't understand, the "third season" of this fanfic series, Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee!*pulls cotton buds out of a glaring Nell's ears*Though your new arch nemesis and some of the ghosts themselves will provide tantalising, but frustrating and cryptic, clues. Enjoy.**

 **Nell: Just tell me already!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Nope.*turns back to readers, not noticing that Nell is charging up a ghost ray behind her*And, I hope you love this chapter, the story, and Nell! Don't worry, Danny's powers going out of control will be all throughout the next chapter! And now, Nell, can you discharge the ghost ray, do the disclaimer, and come with me to talk about a certain ghost boy who has eyes that remind you of the beach?**

 **Nell:*powers down her ghost ray and blushes*Uh, huh…*huffs at doing the disclaimer*fine. GhostWriterGirl doesn't own Danny Phantom-**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Do I honestly** _ **look**_ **like an adult human male!? Nope, last time I checked, I was a teenage ghost girl who loves writing! If I did, there would have been a fourth season!**

 **Nell:*rolls eyes*Anyway, like I said, GhostWriterGirl doesn't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, she only owns this story, me, Holly, Josie, Dustin, Ava, and-** _ **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE OWEN?!**_

 **GhostWriterGirl:*smiles deviously as Nell yells at her bewildered brother*And with that, more drama and shenanigans arrive to my ANs! Enjoy the next chapter, read and review, but no negative reviews! Please! Meanwhile, I'll go and explain to Nell why Owen is here before she makes him go deaf from her shouting! GhostWriterGirl out!*GhostWriterGirl grabs Nell and Owen and phases the two bickering and shouting siblings into another room for a** _ **looong**_ **talk***


	9. Chapter 9

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back! And this time, me and Nell aren't alone! Introducing… Owen Fenton!**

 **Owen:*waves shyly*Hey.**

 **Nell:*groans*Ghosty, the readers enjoyed me and Owen sniping at each other in the** _ **actual**_ **story. I am** _ **not**_ **giving up the spotlight to Owen!**

 **Owen: I never pegged you for the jealous type, Nell.**

 **Nell: That's because I've never had to** _ **share**_ **anything for me to be jealous over!**

 **Owen: Oh sure, and I don't think you're jealous you have to share Dustin with Ava, who's his little sister?**

 **Nell:*blushes*I, uh… that's different! Dustin is Ava's** _ **brother**_ **! You're** _ **my**_ **sibling, and-**

 **GhostWriterGirl: All right, all right, enough! Honestly, if you guys are going to continue to bicker during my ANs, I'm going to duct tape your mouths shut! With phase-proof duct tape for you, Nell! And you don't want me to do that, do you?*Nell and Owen share a look before shaking their heads*Good. Now, try to** _ **please**_ **learn to get along for both my** _ **and**_ **the readers' sanity! Clear?**

 **Nell and Owen:*in unison*As crystal.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Good. *turns back to readers with an apologetic smile on her face*Sorry about that. A bit of sibling rivalry, but they'll get used to each other sharing the ANs. And now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and because I can't trust them to** _ **not**_ **argue over it-**

 **Nell and Owen: Hey!**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*continues on*** _ **I'm**_ **going to do the disclaimer from now on until they learn how to not argue over sharing things! So, no, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, otherwise I would have done a fourth season, put a few crossover episodes in there, have a certain evil villain trapped in a common piece of Fenton gear reappear, redone the third season finale, and all that jazz. I only own this story, Nell, Owen, Holly, Josie, Ava, and Dustin. Now, I better teach these two how to share the ANs. Enjoy the chapter! GhostWriterGirl out! Now…*pulls the half-siblings out of their chairs and drags them away to another room***

 **Chapter 9**

 **Chapter 8: Ghost Power Hijinks, Admissions Of Feelings, And Danny Phantom**

Nell's P.O.V

 _Beep! Beep! Be-_

The obnoxious blaring of my alarm clock was silenced by a well-shot ghost ray from my finger. Pulling my head from underneath my covers, I looked at the still-smoking device, and frowned when I saw what I could make out of the red digits displayed on the cracked screen: **5:00**.

 _Why do I have to be up this early?_ I thought. Whenever me, Owen and Josie practiced our powers(we let Holly sleep in because you-know-why)it was always at 6 AM. Why was _this_ time different?

A yelp from the boys' room had me remember yesterday's events-the accident, and Danny's new ghost powers.

 _That's why_ , I thought, before I put on my everyday clothes and phased through the bathroom me and my brothers shared, sticking my intangible head into their room to see which new ghost power of Danny's acted up _this_ time.

"Okay, which one was it?" I demanded tiredly as I phased fully into the room and turned tangible again, sitting cross-legged on Danny's bed and pinching the bridge of my nose tiredly.

Come to think of it, where _was_ Danny anyway? The only person I saw here was Owen.

A muffled, "Woke up from sinking into my bed and landing on the floor," from Danny underneath his bed told me it was intangibility this time.

I turned my hand intangible and phased it into the bed, pulling a disgruntled Danny out from under his bed.

"I should have warned you-you're in for a few rude wakeup calls until you've got your powers under control," I informed him apologetically as I hopped off Danny's bed and stood on the floor. "But I thought it would have stopped, considering this is the third time in a row it acted up."

During the night, both me and Danny had woken up from Danny sinking through his bed twice, turning invisible thrice, and floating once. It was a miracle we had gotten some sleep at least for more than one hour last night.

"One, thanks for the warning," Danny responded back dryly. "And two, how should I know that this would have stopped after the, I don't know, _first_ time!"

At his exclamation, Danny's eyes glowed neon green before reverting back to their normal blue.

"Well, I woke up a couple of times when my intangibility power kickstarted, but it was only once or twice a night, a week tops," I told him, sitting cross-legged on the floor. I mulled this over for a bit before I realised what was going on.

"It must be because we became half-ghosts differently!" I realised. Danny had a blank look on his face.

 _Clueless,_ I thought, before clarifying, "Think about it. I was born with these powers because my biological dad is a ghost. You got your powers from the accident in the ghost portal. It must be taking you longer to get your ghost powers under control than it was for me when _they_ kickstarted."

Danny thought about it. "I think you may be-ARGH!"

Danny was cut off as he started to sink into the floor for about the _fourth_ time now.

"And it is going to be a _lot_ more harder to hide your powers if it's going to take you longer to control them," I quipped as I used my ghost strength to haul him up out of the floor.

"No kidding!"

…

 _Later_

Breakfast had passed without a hitch-save for the fact that Danny's foot turned intangible as he was coming down the stairs and tripped him, he turned invisible when he was trying to avoid Jazz, and he almost transformed into his ghost form _right in front of our parents, Jazz, Holly and Josie!_ I could easily lie and cover up the first two, as I experienced them acting up myself in front of people who didn't know my secret, but I was freaking out as much as Danny did when I saw the transformation rings starting to appear. Thankfully, I hid Danny in a closet before the rings could fully form and split off, changing him into ghost form, and Danny managed to change back to human form willingly before anyone could ask any questions.

Me and Owen had excused ourselves early from breakfast so that we could converse in the shadows of my room(charmed against Holly and Josie from eavesdropping using shadow-travel, of course)about whether or not we should tell Jazz, Holly, Josie and our parents about Danny's new half-ghost status. We agreed it was for the best that Jazz and Mom and Dad didn't know(Jazz didn't believe in ghosts anyway and Mom and Dad _are_ ghost hunters!), but we had argued over Holly and Josie knowing. Owen reasoned Holly and Josie should know since Holly saw Danny getting his ghost powers from the accident in her vision, but I countered that while Josie could probably roll with us telling Danny, Sam and Tucker about the family secret, Holly would kill us, then resurrect us, then kill us again for telling our adoptive brother and our friends the family secret, after I told Ava(she had practically death-glared me all week and it was even worse when she death-glared me in one of her morning-grouches; in other words, really, really, _really_ ticked off with me), with him reluctantly agreeing. Of course, when Danny felt like he wanted to tell our parents, Jazz, Holly and Josie his new secret, I would probably tell Mom, Dad and Jazz that I was half-ghost as well and my half-brother and half-sisters would tell them the family secret as well.

Until then, me, Danny and Owen had adopted a "What they don't know won't hurt them" attitude about keeping Danny's new half-ghost status a secret around our parents and sisters.

Now, me, Danny, Owen, Sam, Tucker and Ava were walking to Casper High, talking about the accident and how we were going to hide Danny's powers from-basically-everyone else at school.

"The most important thing I've learnt during when I was controlling my own powers and I was in public places is that I could keep them from acting up if I was calm and _not_ paranoid," I advised, glaring at Danny's freaked-out look. "If you're paranoid and believe that everyone suspects something's up, _that's_ usually when the powers act up."

At those words, Danny's started sinking through the pavement. Sam and Tucker quickly hauled him up while me, Owen and Ava blocked any views from any pedestrians nearby at the front, side and back.

"Like that," I finished in a snarky tone as Danny's legs turned tangible again, grinning sheepishly. I gave him a sharp glare, but before he could protest, he shivered and gasped, a blue mist coming out of his mouth. This was followed by the feeling of a thousand electrical jolts going up my spine in a not-too-unpleasant way and an electric white mist snaking it's way out of my mouth as my own ghost sense activated. I looked around, knowing only _one_ person who activated both mine and Danny's ghost senses.

We were at Casper High, and it was basically deserted this early in the morning. The only people around were students who were either snitches or goody-two-shoes; nerds that wanted some peace and quiet and a reprieve from jocks shoving them into lockers; the more kinder athletes warming up; and-though sometimes later-Valerie and Star. That, and a new guy who was just coming out of the registration building.

I growled and stormed towards the guy.

He looked like a normal human teen-messy brown hair, blue eyes with faint, almost unnoticeable gold flecks, silver guitar pick on a string that served as a necklace, black shirt, dark blue jeans, ratty grey and white Converses, and a red leather jacket. Black sunglasses dangled off the collar of his shirt, and a silver chain hanging from his concealed belt, smirk that was supposed to be charming, and black bracelet with grey spikes studding it completed the bad-boy charmer look. Honestly, you wouldn't have noticed the faint black marks on his clothes-especially his shirt-that looked suspiciously like smoke or ash, the deathly pallor of his skin despite the tan, the way the gold in his eyes held a faint, unnatural glow.

Or the fact he was faintly _glowing_.

The disguised ghost grinned at me.

"Why, hello there. I don't suppose I've seen you around. If you hadn't, the name's Dust. Dust Thornton."

"Knock it off Dust _in_ ," I snarled. "You _do_ know me, Owen and Holly, since we're necromancers, know you're an actual ghost under that disguise, right? And that me and Danny can still sense you."

Dustin smirked. "That's _exactly_ why I disguised myself, Nelly."

I growled. "Don't call me that."

Dustin gave me another cocky grin; I _really_ hate that cocky grin.

Though it _was_ a bit charming…

 _Dustin's_ grin _?_ Charming _? Uh, no way! Pull yourself together, Nell! You don't like him that way! No, no you don't,_ I mentally berated myself, though I wasn't sure how convincing I was-even to myself.

"Dustin?" Ava's voice called out behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. We looked to see a confused Ava walk up to us. "Why are you re-enrolled here?"

Dustin cracked another cocky grin.

"What does it look like? _Someone's_ got to keep an eye on his living sister when the ghosts start attacking. And what better way to do that than to pretend you're alive again, re-enrol back in the same school you attended before you died a few months after your fifteenth birthday, and live up the dramas of high school again," he drawled, but got a sad look in his eyes when he mentioned the year of his death. That left me curious, despite me knowing it was a touchy subject to ask a ghost about how they died.

"Dustin, if you don't mind me asking-"

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm rather surprised you're talking to me civilly after you looked like you wanted to tear me apart minutes before," he cut in. I gritted my teeth, but continued.

"Anyway, and-forgive me for asking, but… how did you die?"

Ava looked at the ground while Dustin chewed his lip, sadness and indecisiveness playing over his face, as if he was contemplating whether or not to tell me.

I was beginning to think he wasn't going to tell me when he said, "It was three years ago. We just had Ava's twelfth birthday party. I think you were there, but I had left early to go out with my friends."

I _did_ remember attending, and I _did_ remember seeing an older boy, but that had been fleeting.

"Anyway, a few days after, me and my friend-Spike-were going back home after we snuck into a senior party, when we saw a burning building. Despite Spike's protests, I went to see what was going on, and I was shocked and surprised to see Ava there. She told me her friend, Star, was trapped in there, and despite her telling me to not go in, I went in and searched for her friend.

"It was hot, and sweltering, but I managed to find Star and get her out. I also found a trapped couple and pulled them out, and even saved a little boy. I thought that was everyone, but the boy told me his baby sister was still in there. I headed back in there again and managed to find the boy's sister and hand her over to the fireman with me-the fire brigade had just arrived when I pulled the little boy out-but before we could get out of the room, a flaming beam fell down. I pushed the fireman holding the boy's baby sister out of the way, but the beam had landed on my leg instead, trapping me. I told the fireman to take the baby and save her and himself. It took a long time for me to convince him to leave me, but he agreed and left, but it was too late to save me. I was burned alive, and it didn't help that the wooden beam had either broken or crushed my leg, so I was in agonising pain when I died."

Dustin took a deep breath he probably didn't need before continuing.

"When I woke up, the fire had been put out. I discovered I was glowing before I saw my charred body, burned beyond recognition. It was those two things-and me going through a wall and discovering that everyone outside the building couldn't see me-that I realised I was now a ghost.

"I freaked out at first, but I remembered that ghosts could be seen by someone if they had an object from when that ghost was alive. I instantly sought out Ava, as I had given her a bracelet I had from when I was twelve as a birthday present. She freaked out when she saw me, glowing, red-haired, and having eyes that reminded the both of us of the beach-" so I wasn't alone in _that_ observation-"but she eventually calmed down when she realised that, ghost or not, I was still her older brother. She promised not to tell anybody about me, and during those first three years of my afterlife, I just hung around Amity Park, pulling pranks on people, watching as my little sister grew up, attended her first day of high school with her-" I _knew_ my ghost sense hadn't gone haywire that same day!-"scared the loving daylights out of people picking on her, even though they couldn't see me, and supported and spent as much time as I could with Ava as her big brother since I was now a ghost invisible to the general public. I even attended her cheerleading tryout-which I had encouraged her to go for-and was where I first saw you."

He looked at me then, and I couldn't help a faint blush seep into my cheeks,

"At first, it took me a while to recognise you, but when I did, I instantly knew you were Nell Fenton. Honestly, who else has blue-black eyes that faintly glow like yours? Despite your different clothes and the red streaks in your newly short, shoulder-length hair, you still looked the same as you did when you were twelve."

Back then, I had just made gothic tomboy my fashion style, but my hair had been an all-natural, platinum blonde colour, and had reached to my waist. When it was the last week of summer, I decided I would start my first year of high school with a "New look, new start" attitude and got red streaks in my hair at the salon, cut my hair with scissors at home, tidied up the now-spiky ends at the salon as well and had just purchased most of the clothes I wore now.

But still, like Dustin said, hardly anyone had the same eyes as me. So it must have been pretty easy for him to recognise me as the twelve-year-old girl who had attended his little sister's twelfth birthday party.

My heart fluttered a bit at the tone he used to describe my eyes.

"When I saw you, I was shocked to discover you could see me. I never gave anything that I had from when I was alive to you, but there you were, staring at me in shock. You looked like you had seen, well, a ghost."

He was about to speak again when I pressed a finger to his mouth-which was as cold as ice.

"When did this turn from telling me about how you died to the story of your afterlife and now seeing me at Ava's tryout?" I demanded, but my voice held a teasing tone.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe I was rambling."

I stepped back a bit, finger now off his mouth, not liking how my heart was hammering against my ribcage like a trapped bird. I was about to make another comment when Dustin stumbled forward, almost falling into me, and I saw Ava smirk knowingly as she pulled back her elbow from the place she elbowed Dustin forward.

"Oh, go ahead and ask her out already!" Ava complained, rolling her eyes. "That _was_ what you were building up to, right Dustin?"

" _Ava_ ," Dustin growled through gritted teeth. He then turned to face me. "Is there a place where we can go to? In private?"

I thought for a bit, before saying, "The roof's usually deserted at this time in the morning. We can go there, if you want."

Dustin nodded, before glaring at his sister again and answering, "Sure. Sounds fine."

Heading deeper into the shadows of the school, I concentrated, and grabbed Dustin's arm, ignoring the deathly coldness of it, and shadow-travelled up to the roof. Letting go of the travel, I brought myself and Dustin out of the shadows. Dustin looked a bit shaken.

"Uh… man. Nell, you _do_ know we could have gone intangible and just phase up here, right?" Dustin sardonically asked.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" I snarked back. Looking at the shadows surrounding the roof, I concentrated and placed a charm restricting shadow-travel around the roof.

"The roof's now charmed against anyone shadow-travelling up here. We can talk without worrying about Owen or Holly eavesdropping," I informed Dustin as I moved to the edge, sitting down. I patted the space beside me, bits of gravel sticking to my hand.

"You can sit, if you want. Or stand. I don't mind," I stated coolly.

A brush of chilled air against the right side of my body told me that Dustin was sitting next to me.

"Are you gonna continue from where you let off, or are you gonna snark at me and make sarcastic comments at me?" I asked him irritably, not facing him.

"Would you like me to continue from where I left off?" Dustin asked back, hand sitting casually on top of mine. Looking at our hands, I blushed, as did Dustin.

"I, um, would like you to continue from where you left," I said, not liking how I stammered a bit and how clammy my hands were. Gosh, what was _wrong_ with me!? I didn't have feelings for Dustin… did I?

Dustin cleared his throat, breaking me out of my thoughts, and I turned to him as he continued from where he left off.

"Anyway, I also noticed your brother, Owen, could see me, but Danny and Tucker couldn't. I was confused at first, so after Ava went to your place, I searched the Internet for any references to people who could see ghosts without wearing anything belonging to that ghost from when that ghost was alive. Necromancers came up.

"At first, I was shocked, but it kinda made sense, and it also explained why you guys didn't seem to think that your parents hunting ghosts wasn't as crazy to you two as it was for Danny and Jazz. I was especially curious about you, considering I saw that white mist come out of your mouth. So, I decided to check on you and Ava, phasing into your bathroom to see. I phased my head into your room, and saw that white mist come out of your mouth again. You left, and went into the bathroom. I was about to leave, 'cause I wanted to give you some privacy, when I saw you transform. I was stunned, but I remembered to phase out and back outside. I was confused as to why you could possibly be a ghost, and a necromancer, but you noticing me told me you were both. And the next day after, you explaining your life story to Ava before you, Owen, Holly and Josie were adopted by the Fentons cleared everything up, but I was still stunned. I mean, it's not everyday that the best friend of your sister turns out to be a half-ghost necromancer!"

He flung his arms out as emphasis, before going on.

"I was unsure about you, and it was clear you didn't like me, but during that night in that storm, and that moment with you pinning me down when Danny became half-ghost and I now became visible to every citizen here in Amity, you looked so happy and content in the storm, but so passionate and filled with fire and energy, and sparking with electricity during that moment in the lab, and both times you looked so, _beautiful_ , that I knew; despite me being dead and you being alive, I _knew_."

My heart tightened and my blood began to pound as I turned to face him. Gold-blue eyes held my blue-black, his eerily glowing eyes the perfect compliment to my ghost form's red-silver eyes and my human form's blue-black. We didn't move, but he continued to speak.

"Nell," he whispered, and my heart pounded against my ribcage even harder when he said my name in that tone. "I know I'm dead. I know I'm a ghost. I know I can never be alive again, or ever age; I'll always be stuck at fifteen. And I don't know how long this will last, but I'm hoping it will last for a darn long time. Because, Nell, ever since I saw you in that storm and in the lab, I knew what I felt for you. And the truth is Nell, is that I like you. I really, really, really like yo-"

He never finished. Because I kissed him.

His lips were cold, but I didn't care. He seemed hesitant, but he kissed me back, eyes closing. And I knew it probably wouldn't work, but I didn't care at this point in time. All I cared about was him now, and what I felt for him, after I finally accepted my feelings for him.

I pulled back, my shoulder-length hair falling around my face and my breath coming out in slight pants as I said, "I like you too, Dustin. At first, I thought I didn't like you, and tried to convince myself I didn't like you. But now, I have accepted my feelings for you. And the truth is that I like you. _Really_ like you."

Dustin smiled happily, and I leaned in to give him another kiss. But before I could, he pulled back and said, "Nell, before we start fully making out… what do you say about being my girlfriend?"

Instead of answering, I kissed him. He eagerly reciprocated it, kissing me deeply. His fingers tangled in my hair and I stopped the kiss a second later as I asked, "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled giddily. "Yes. Yes it does."

I smiled back and was about to kiss him again when he pulled back from me, looking shy and nervous.

"Nell… before we start making out again," he started, "I want to give you this."

He pulled out something and showed it to me. My eyes widened.

"A ring?" I whispered.

"Well, yeah, if you want it. It's entirely your choice. But… I got it for you," Dustin rambled as I studied the ring. It was silver-banded, with an onyx the shape of a storm cloud on it, and an opal in the shape of a lighting bolt on top, so it appeared it was striking the cloud. Just like inside a natural storm.

My eyes misted.

"I told Ava I wanted to go out with you, and I wanted a ring that was special to give you-like you. So, she asked Star if she could ask her mother-" Star's mother was a jeweller-"if she could make you a ring that had a gem the shape and colour of a storm cloud and another on top of the first one, but in the shape and colour of a lighting bolt. When Ava gave it to me, I had to say, the onyx's and opal's colours matched pretty well to the objects they were trying to be."

Indeed they did. I couldn't stop looking at the lighting bolt-shaped opal, at the blues, whites, purples, and greens it gave off, so like the real thing inside a storm.

"But," he continued, "it's also a promise ring. Look inside the band."

I did and saw engraved, in curling letters, In Life And Death, I'll Always Love You; DT&NF.

Even though it was too early for us to use the "L" word, the promise engraved in the band of the ring was still sweet, and something I would cherish for as long as I lived.

"Nell, I'll always be with you, in life and death. I promise," Dustin promised. "No matter what comes, I'll be trying to make this work. No matter what comes."

"No matter what comes," I repeated. "I'll always be with you; no matter what comes."

"So, uh, Nell…" he began, looking at me with those eerie blue eyes, "will you like to be my girl?"

A tear slipped out of my eye as I whispered, "Yes, Dustin. Yes, yes, a thousand yeses yes!"

A look of pure happiness spread over Dustin's face as he he slid the promise ring on my left ring-finger, the band fitting snugly.

And with no further encouragement, I pressed my lips to Dustin's, sealing the promise we made to each other and that we were now an official couple, and kissed him deeply and passionately, proceeding to make out with him.

…

Danny's P.O.V

School was going to start soon, and Danny couldn't find Nell _anywhere_.

His adopted sister had left with Dustin a few minutes ago, and now the both of them had disappeared. When Danny had asked Ava, she just gave a knowing smirk, and when Owen had tried to shadow-travel to wherever Nell and Dustin were, he found that he couldn't. Not to mention he had a few close calls, thanks to his powers acting up-Dash had tried to wail on him again, but Danny had turned invisible instinctively, and he had begun to sink into the floor only a minute ago. If Sam and Tucker hadn't been there, Danny would probably have had a hard time explaining himself.

Now, he was climbing up the stairs to the roof, the last place he hadn't checked for Nell.

"Darn it, where is she?" Danny muttered, eyes glowing neon green from frustration before reverting back to their normal blue. He had been so into his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Owen shadow-travel in front of him.

"Hey Danny!" Owen greeted him cheerfully.

"ARGH!" Danny yelled, jumping and flying straight up into the ceiling before landing back down on the step. "Ow. Owen, don't do that!"

"Sorry Danny," Owen apologised, putting an arm around Danny in a brotherly way-an arm that Danny shrugged off.

"Knock it off, bro. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Same as you: looking for our elusive sister," he responded back.

"Where do you think she is?"

Owen pondered it over before smacking himself.

"Of course! It was _so_ obvious! Why did I miss that!?"

"Uh, Owen, what did you miss?" Danny asked, thoroughly confused.

"The roof! Nell _always_ goes up there either when she wants to get away from the school crowd, wants to think to herself, wants to practice her powers, or wants to see the view of Amity Park from up there," Owen answered, opening the roof door while talking. "She must have charmed it against shadow-travel, and that blocked me from going up there when I was trying to shadow-travel to wherever she was. Man, Nell has a _lot_ of explaining to do about why she was up her-"

By then, Owen had swung the roof door open, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, eyes wide. This also caused Danny-who was right behind Owen-to crash into him.

"OOF! Owen what the heck!?" Danny exclaimed, irritated. But it appeared that Owen didn't hear him.

Looking at Owen's face, Danny saw that his adopted brother's face was almost drained of colour, his eyes were wide, and he was stuttering.

"I will _never_ un-see this," he whispered.

"Un-see what?" Danny demanded. " _What_!?"

Without saying a word, Owen pointed a finger. Following Owen's line of sight, Danny saw where he was pointing at and a smirk crossed his lips.

"They _finally_ got together," he muttered, chuckling a bit. "Took them long enough."

There, lying on the roof, was Nell and Dustin, in the full throes of making out. Nell was on top of Dustin, and she was in ghost form, their combined auras lighting up the area around them. The two teens-one dead, one half-dead-were passionately kissing and didn't notice a sick-looking Owen and a smirking Danny. But a yelp from Danny at his foot turning intangible and going through the roof and falling face-first on the ground alerted Nell to them. She whirled around, and her red-silver eyes narrowed in anger and embarrassment, but mostly anger.

"What are you two _doing_ here!?" she demanded, furious at being caught. " _GET OUT OF HERE_!"

Before the two boys could say anything, a sudden, strong wind whipped up, slamming into the two boys and pushing them into the roof stairwell, the wind slamming the door closed. A strand of green-white lighting looped around the handle tightly.

Danny looked at Owen and almost laughed at the expression on his face.

"Please don't tell me you didn't see that coming, right?" Danny asked, looking at his adopted brother.

Owen still had a look of shocked disgust on his face, whispering, "I will _never_ forget that for a long, long while."

Before Danny could say anything else, the door blew open and a fuming Nell stood there, back in human form-though her eyes were glowing a dangerous red-silver.

"Give," she hissed, "one good reason as to why you two were _UP IN MY PRIVATE PLACE?!_ "

"Class is gonna start soon, and-AHHH!" Danny started, before he began to sink through the step he was on. Thankfully, Owen managed to pull him back up.

"And we didn't know where you were," Owen finished. "The roof was the last place we checked. Although, I wished we had found you at your _other_ hangouts."

At that, Nell blushed furiously, muttering, "I'll be back there in a sec," and slamming the door shut. A second later, she came back, hauling a smiling Dustin behind her. The sunlight glinted off of something on Nell's left ring-finger. Looking at it, Danny saw it was a ring, with a black gem in the shape of a storm cloud and another in the shape of a lighting bolt on top.

"Nice ring, Nell," Danny complimented. "Did Dustin give it to you?"

Nell began blushing a deeper red, before she began to fiddle with the ring. Dustin, not noticing her embarrassment and being caught making out with him, slung an arm over her shoulders and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Of course I did. Not only does it look absolutely stunning on her, but we're official now," Dustin informed them, before leaning in close to Nell. "Of course, everything looks stunning on you."

This time, instead of blushing, Nell whipped around and pressed her lips to Dustin's, the latter surprised before sinking into the kiss. This continued for several seconds, all the while making the two other teenage boys there feel _very_ uncomfortable; Danny didn't even complain when he became invisible unwillingly.

At last, the two new lovebirds pulled apart, flushed but happy.

"Even your lips on mine?" Nell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Even that," Dustin murmured, trailing a set of light, feathery kisses down Nell's cheek and to her lips, before moving apart and clasping Nell's hand, with her immediately lacing her fingers through his. Walking hand-in-hand, the new couple sidestepped around Danny and Owen, heading down the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight, Danny came back to visibility-only to have his new ghost sense go off a second later, obviously from Dustin.

"ARGH! I hate this ghost sense!" Danny yelled, not noticing when Owen pulled him down the stairs and to class, with only minutes to spare as the tardy bell rang.

…

 _Lunch_

It was barely the middle of lunch, and everyone had already seen, heard, or talked about Casper High's newest couple.

By the time Dustin and Nell(the couple that every student at Casper High had been talking about)had made it to their table, everyone was trying to pester them for answers about how Noel(or Nell, as everyone knew that they should call her, lest she got back at them with electric shocks)managed to win the heart of the mysterious new boy, Dust Thornton, so swiftly.

Or why would such a good-looking bad boy go out with a self-proclaimed loser and hang out with her outcast friends and loser brothers-with Nell, Danny and Owen being the kids of crazy people who claim to hunt "ghosts". It was odd, to say the least, and it got even weirder when it seemed like Nell and the new boy seemed to… _know_ each other, before today.

The entire student body were so fixated on the two teens that hardly anyone noticed when Danny almost went through his seat and turned invisible before winking back to visibility. If Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava, Dustin and Nell hadn't been there, a student that probably _wasn't_ obsessing over Nell's new relationship status probably would have noticed.

"Thanks guys," Danny thanked, giving them all grateful smiles after his latest bout of his powers acting up. They smiled back, but the mood quickly soured when Nell, Danny and Dustin-with their enhanced hearing-heard a couple of A-listers snicker at Nell and Dustin, obviously making fun of the two.

Nell growled, eyes flashing a glowing red-silver, hands gripping the table so hard, it looked like she was crushing it.

"I hate the A-listers," she seethed. "I hate all these people whispering and talking about me and Dustin, or how all these people keep grilling us with questions! And I hate how they're staring at us! If I didn't need to keep my secret so badly or if I didn't need to get chewed out by you guys, I would probably have electrocuted all the school's gossiping students and the A-listers by now."

"Hey, Nell, it isn't _so_ bad…" Dustin drawled, arm slung over Nell's shoulder. At that moment, someone cried out, "Loser love!"

Dustin growled, eyes glowing a harsh yellow before going back to their eerie, blue colour from before.

"And now it is," Dustin finished. At that, the bell rang, signalling the start of fourth period.

"Well, let's get this day over with," Nell sighed, standing up and dumping her remaining food into the nearest bin, Dustin doing the same. As soon as they were done, Dustin held Nell's hand as they walked to their next class, the new couple ignoring the stares and whispers circulating around them as they sauntered into the classroom.

…

Nell's P.O.V

It was last period; good news, it was the last one. Bad news, it was science.

Oh joy.

We had double-science on Mondays, and I hated every single second with a passion. Mr. Bern was _desperate_ to get me into trouble, and me countering everything he did made his frustration grow. By now, he was trying to get me into trouble for even the simplest thing.

"Miss. Fenton! No holding hands with your new boyfriend!" Mr. Bern yelled at me, from where I was situated from behind my bench.

"I'm not holding hands with him!" I shouted back, glaring daggers at him from behind the stupid safety glasses we had to wear. We were doing chemistry; Danny, Sam and Tucker had paired up with each other, Valerie and Star stuck next to the A-listers and me, Ava, Dustin and Owen were together. Me and Dustin had lightly brushed our hands together as we were passing beakers full of copper sulfate and potassium chloride to each other; that didn't count as holding hands! "We were just passing beakers to one another! What, you wanted us to drop them and make this classroom explode?"

Gasps of shock and, "Ooo, burn", circulated across the room. I smirked, leaning back as smug satisfaction passed over me as I saw Mr. Bern's fuming face, left eye twitching.

"Touché, _sir_ ," I hissed under my breath, no amount of contempt in me held back from from saying that three-letter word.

Mr. Bern's eye twitched a couple of times before he shrieked, "That's _it_! Detention for you, Miss. Fenton!"

"For what!?" I shouted at him.

"For your insolence!" he accused.

"You really don't like me _that_ much to actually accuse me of something!?" I fired back.

Before Mr. Bern could come up with another retort, a yelp sounded from the right, straight across from my bench.

We all turned-only to see Sam, Tucker and Danny standing far back from the shards of glass from the broken beaker and the hissing potassium chloride-copper sulfate combination it spilled.

To say the teacher was furious, was putting it mildly.

But, at least he forgot about me; for a while.

" _MR. FENTON!_ " Mr. Bern shrieked. " _HEAD TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!_ "

Hunching his shoulders a bit, Danny walked to the door, seeing himself out. I gave a sympathetic shrug to Sam and Tucker, before giving a look to Owen, Ava and Dustin. Understanding, Owen covered me casually from sight at the front, Dustin at the side, Ava at the back, all of them surrounding me in a casual ring as I turned intangible and phased out into the hallway, catching Danny just as he was at the end of the hall.

"Danny, wait!" I yelled, turning tangible and racing after him. As soon as I caught up with him, my hand latched onto his arm, stopping him.

"Hey Danny, don't listen to what that old coot says," I assured him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "He's given _me_ detention plenty of times, but have I attended a single one?"

Danny cracked a grin at me. "No."

"Exactly. And if I have learned something from butting heads with Bern, then he usually forgets whatever detention he has given me the next day or so," I told him, smiling slightly. _That, and I usually overshadow him to make him forget,_ I added in my brain.

Danny turned to me, a full smile on his face.

"Thanks Nell, I really needed that. But I think we've better get to the principal's office."

"We?"

"Last time I heard, you had an appointment with detention."

"Yeah, but I'll find a way to get out of it," I dismissed lightly, walking next to my adoptive brother as we walked to the principal's office. "Oh, and by the way, what was the story with the beaker? Even _I_ know that it wasn't meant to have Bern focus on anything or anyone but me."

"Yeah, well…" Danny started, rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed nervously.

I repressed a groan. "It was intangibility, wasn't it?"

"Hey! You were in trouble, and Bern was going to say something that probably wouldn't have gone well with you. I panicked!" Danny defended. "I needed to find something to draw his attention away from you, the go-through-things power acted up-"

"Intangibility," I corrected automatically.

"Whatever. Anyway, it acted up, the beaker literally slipped through my fingers, and bam! The beaker's broken, and there's whatever-we're-working-with all over the ground! And, there was the thing Bern focused on and away from you," he finished, still looking nervously at the floor.

"Danny, I wouldn't have needed a distraction," I said to him. "Look, I have a ghost power that you'll probably get in the next month or so that let's me make the person I use this power on to control the person's actions and make sure that detention never happened to me."( **AN: Any guesses[hint, it begins with "O"]** ).

Danny frowned. "This power that you're talking about… is it painful?"

I laughed.

"Danny, the people I use this power on don't remember me doing it to them in the first place," I told him. "And no, it just requires me turning intangible and… doing something to their bodies. But it's entirely painless."

I didn't what to tell Danny overshadowing was part of my powers and probably going to be one of his own powers. I wanted him to find out about it on his own, and wait until he found out about it before telling him I had that power as well. But, telling him tidbits of that power won't hurt.

Danny grimaced a bit. "Still sounds painful to whatever I'm doing to their bodies if I get this power."

"Trust me Danny, I've done this power about a hundred powers. It's entirely painless," I assured him. "Anyway, wanna ditch going to the principal's office?"

"Won't we get into _more_ trouble?"

"Danny, it's last period. You can't punish someone when there's nothing but going home afterwards," I told him. "Relax. I know what I'm doing. And, it won't even matter in three… two… one."

At the end of my countdown, the bell blared and Casper High's student body poured out of the classrooms, ready to go home and prepare for another torturous day of high school tomorrow.

Expertly slipping into the crowd from the millions of times I had to go to an unfair detention at last period science and I didn't want to attend, heading towards the doors as I pulled Danny with me, navigating my way through the crowd. We walked out of the doors and headed towards the tree near the picnic bench facing the sidewalk and waited for Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava to appear.

And Dustin.

A shiver ran up my spine, followed by an electrical jolt and an electric white mist passing my lips. Glimpsing out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue mist go out of Danny's mouth-just as Dustin wrapped his arms loosely around my neck.

"Good afternoon, Nelly," he greeted, placing a light kiss on my cheek.

"Mmm… afternoon Dustin, and don't call me Nelly," I said back, my tone meant to be angry, but came out more as playful.

"Why not? Should I call you Dell Nell every time we meet, Dell Nell?" Dustin asked back as I turned my head so that our lips could meet in a feathery kiss.

"Dell Nell's better than Nelly, Dustin," I returned, slipping out of his arms only so that I could fully face him and slide my own arms around his neck, my promise ring glinting. Blue-black eyes held good-blue. "Only my dad calls me Nelly. And now that I think about it, I need to give _you_ a little ol' nickname, Dusty?"

Before he could reply, I pressed my lips to his in a soft, tender kiss, one which he gladly responded back to, making it deeper.

When we finally pulled back, he inquired, "Dusty, huh?"

"What, too childish?" I wondered, raising my eyebrows teasingly.

"No, never with you. In fact, I quite like it," he replied back, before his lips found mine. My hands found their way into his hair and I pulled him to me, the kiss going ever deeper, more passionate, more wonderful and-

"Oh, get a room guys!"

Breaking apart, we whirled around-only to see Ava lowering her hands from where they had been cupped around her mouth, a knowing grin on her face. Behind her, Sam and Tucker were looking at me and Dustin with stunned looks on their faces, but dropped them and replaced them with knowing grins. Danny was in-between them, and Owen was beside Ava. Still grinning, Ava turned to my brothers and friends, hand out.

"All right, pay up," she stated. Sighing, Danny, Owen and Tucker surrendered five bucks from their wallets to Ava, who instantly pocketed them.

"What was _that_ about?" I asked, walking up to them with Dustin's arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, ever since that blush-blush moment back in the lab on Sunday, I told them about the times you and Dustin were around each other and the _obvious_ sparks flying off you guys," Ava started, emphasising "obvious". I blushed, but it was light compared to when me and Dustin weren't going out. "Well, during when you and Danny had a little interval in training, I placed a bet-if you guys ended up admitting your oh-so-obvious feelings for each other and made out by the end of the week, anyone who betted against had to give me five dollars." Ava smirked at Sam. "Sam was the _only_ one who betted you two lovebirds would end up making out by the end of lunch today."

Ava turned to me and Dustin, an unreadable look on her face.

"I agreed with her, so imagine our surprise when Danny and Owen told us you were making out with Dustin on top of the roof before first period! By the way, nice ring."

I barely heard Ava's compliment as I stormed up to my now-quailing brothers, furious. "You told our friends that!?"

"Hey, we had to tell them to call in the bet!" Danny defended. "Even though me, Owen and Tucker lost; we honestly thought it would take you guys months, maybe _years_ to become a couple!"

"Like you and Sam?" I shot back, my tone teasing. At that, both Danny and Sam blushed tomato red.

"Uhhh… that's different!" Danny protested, still blushing. "You and Dustin know each other for only two _weeks_ ; me and Sam have been best friends for years."

"And we'll _only_ be best friends," Sam added, though their furious blushing said otherwise.

As if Danny wasn't embarrassed enough, he went invisible.

"Okay, that is very annoying!" Danny's disembodied voice shouted irritatingly, before he winked back into visibility, an annoyed look on his face.

While he and Sam were recovering from their little blushing moment, I gathered Owen, Tucker, and Ava in close, a wicked smirk on my face.

"So, since you guys did a bet on whether or not me and Dustin would become official at the end of the week, how about we make _another_ little bet…

"… But this time, on whether Danny and Sam will go out by the end of this year or next year."

Tucker scoffed.

"I bet near the end of next year; five dollars," Tucker betted.

"Nah, those two are major procrastinators when it comes to admitting their feelings for each other," Owen argued. "I bet when they're around sixteen or seventeen; five dollars."

"I'm a hopeless romantic, so the end of this year or next; five dollars," Ava doled out next.

"Well for me, the end of next year; five dollars," I added as well. I turned to my new ghost boyfriend. "Dustin?"

"Same as you, Dell Nell; five dollars," he betted, pulling me in close to give me a light kiss. Pulling back, I turned to them.

"Now remember, if Danny and Sam become an item at the end of this year or next, any of you who have betted against-"me, Dustin, Tucker and Ava looked at Owen-"you have to hand in your five dollars to me. If they _don't_ become a couple, those who have betted they would become a couple have to hand their five dollars over to whoever betted against. Clear?"

"As crystal," came the four replies. I grinned.

"Then the bet's set," I murmured-just as Danny and Sam recovered from blushing like tomatoes and walked up to us.

"What bet?" Danny innocently inquired.

"Oh nothing; just a bet on whether or not you'll want your powers at the end of this month or so," I covered smoothly. At those words, a race of conflicting emotions went across Danny's face.

"I… actually don't know whether I want them or not at this stage," Danny admitted. "I guess it depends whether or not I'll have any control over them at the end of this month, and if I want to give the superhero gig you mentioned yesterday a go. By the way, even if I _do_ have my powers under control and want to give the superhero thing a try at the end of the month, what would be the name I would use?"

That caught me a bit off-guard. "What?"

"Well, I have a battle cry. I think I would probably need a superhero name to go along with it," Danny pointed out.

That was true; I had my battle cry of "becoming banshee" and I did have the name Storm Banshee as my superhero alter ego. It should be fair Danny should have his own superhero name if he wanted to give being a superhero and ghost fighting a go when the ghosts come out of the portal.

"Hmmm… I actually have thought about it," Sam piped up. We all turned to her.

"Well, what do you think Danny's superhero name should be?" I asked, thanking that we were the only students left at the school, thanks to mine and Dustin's brief make-out session.

Sam gave a grin that could only say that whatever she was going to say was probably going to be something good and we would probably like it.

"Danny," she started. "Danny Phantom."

Danny grinned at the name, and I had to admit, it wasn't half-bad. It was catchy, and it definitely had a ghostly, cool feel to it.

"You know what, I like it," Danny said. "I think 'Danny Phantom' will be a great superhero, ghost fighting name."

I smiled even more.

Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee.

I think we'll make a pretty good team.

 **GhostWriterGirl: And so the name is uttered! And, Nestin has happened! Yay!**

 **Nell:*blushes*Okay, okay, I guess I kinda saw it coming. What do ya think Owen? Owen?**

 **Owen:…**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*waves hand in front of Owen's blank face*I think he's still stunned and grossed out that he saw his sister making out with a** _ **ghost**_ **.**

 **Nell: Well, I'm half-** _ **ghost**_ **. I don't think it's gross me and Dustin are kissing and hugging and making out and-**

 **Owen:*shudders*I will** _ **never**_ **get that image out of my head.**

 **Nell:*sighs exasperatedly*Owen, you're a** _ **necromancer**_ **. You know that Mom hooked up with my biological dad to have me-and my actual dad is a** _ **ghost**_ **. It's not** _ **that**_ **gross.**

 **Owen:*still shudders*…**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I think it might take Owen a** _ **looong**_ **time to recover from you witnessing you and Dustin making out, Nell. Anyway, on to the AN! So, what do ya think of this chapter? Hope there was plenty of Danny's powers acting up through out the chapter, and don't worry, the next chapter will** _ **finally**_ **be "Myst"-hold on a sec.*picks up Owen and Nell, unlocks phase-proof and shadow-travel-proof closet, and shoves them in, locking it behind her*Sorry! But I need to give this little bit** _ **without**_ **you guys hearing! Anyway, next chapter will be "Mystery Meat", and depending on the length and every** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **episode after it with Nell, Owen, Holly, Josie, Dustin and Ava in them, they'll be one-two chapters long, but mostly one chapter long. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. If I did, Nell, Holly, Josie, Dustin, Owen and Ava would have been in there, Sam and Danny would have become a couple from around either the second and early third seasons, and there would definitely have been a fourth season with a few crossover episodes! Anyway, all said, see ya next chapter! Read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!*walks out of the room, forgetting about Owen and Nell in the closet.***

 **Nell: Hey Ghosty! Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Owen: More like some** _ **one**_ **!**

 **Nell and Owen:*in unison*GET US OUT OF THIS CLOSET!**


	10. Chapter 10

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back! And Nell, Owen, I am so, so sorry about locking you guys in there!**

 **Nell:*grumbles*You** _ **really**_ **need to work on your hearing.**

 **Owen: We've been shouting at you to open the closet door for, like…**

 **Nell and Owen:*in unison*** _ **TEN FREAKING HOURS!**_

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay, okay, that was my bad! I'm so uber sorry! Like mega sorry! Can you guys forgive me?**

 **Nell and Owen:*look at each other*We forgive you.**

 **Nell: Just don't lock us in there again and forget about us again!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Sure thing, Nell. *turns back to the readers*Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! GhostWriterGirl out! Now, come on you guys, I want to show you a really good show that may or may not have your adoptive brother in it. *walks out of the room, planning to show Nell and Owen the joy that is** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **.***

 **Nell: At least she's not forgetting about us. *Nell and Owen follow GhostWriterGirl out the room to watch the show,** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **, on GhostWriterGirl's iPad.***

 **Chapter 10**

 **Chapter 9: One Month Later**

Nell's P.O.V

It was a month later.

Me, Ava, Owen, and my ghost boyfriend and Ava's deceased older brother Dustin(or Dust Thornton, as he was known for his human disguise)were leaning on the basement wall, watching as my adoptive dad was trying to teach Danny, Sam and Tucker how to hunt ghosts.

"So, Danny," Dad started, "you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?"

"Uh, actually Dad, I want to be an astronaut," Danny replied.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton, I _was_ into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones," Sam refused, looking bored out of her mind.

"Waste all these looks and all this charisma hunting _ghosts_!? Criminal," Tucker responded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, you guys _do_ know that Dad will still teach you anyway," I whispered.

"And it will be the same for us when it's _our_ turn," Owen added as well before Dad started speaking again.

"Well, if you _do_ want to learn how to hunt ghosts, there a few things you need to know," he said, turning back to where a bench covered in beakers and test tubes filled with ectoplasm was.

"See what I mean?" I hissed-before a jolt of electricity went up my spine and an electric white mist went out of my mouth, and I gasped at the same time Danny did and a blue mist went past his lips.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Danny muttered as the Fenton Ghost Portal opened and two ecto-pusses came out.

Grabbing Sam and Tucker, they gagged them before they had a chance to cry out and pulled them off their chairs while Owen pushed Ava and Dustin and himself deeper into the shadows as I stepped out to deal with the two ghosts. All the while, Dad just went on speaking.

"True, I have never seen a ghost. But when I do, I'll be prepared-and so will you, whether you want to be or not."

Me and Danny looked at the ecto-pusses floating there, with Sam and Tucker in their grip.

Narrowing our eyes in determination, we leapt up to face them, transforming into our ghost forms in the process.

I tackled the ecto-puss holding Sam while Danny punched the ecto-puss holding Tucker, our focus on trying to get the ecto-pusses to let go of Sam and Tucker.

Dad just kept on talking.

"It all starts with your equipment," Dad said, holding up a thermos. I sucker punched the ecto-puss holding Sam right between the eyes, forcing it to let go of Sam, while Danny slammed a roundhouse kick to the side of the head of the ecto-puss holding Tucker and causing the ghost to let go of our techno-geek friend.

Sam and Tucker fell back on their chairs and I quickly joined them, transforming back just before Dad turned around to face us.

"Sam, Tucker, Nell, this is the Fenton Thermos," he stated, handing Sam the thermos and turning back. "It's supposed to trap ghosts. But since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos-a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!"

Danny managed to finish off fighting the ecto-pusses, and the octopus-like ghosts, dazed and beaten, went straight back into the ghost portal and Danny changed back and jumped away as the portal closed-just as Dad came up to it.

"And that, that is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out that works too."

"Now," he finished, turning back to a seated me, Sam and Tucker, "who wants to hunt some ghosts?"

Sam and Tucker were shaking, I was sprawled in my seat, trying to catch my breath, Ava, Owen and Dustin had come out of the shadows and were standing near us, looking a bit frightened, and Danny was gripping the back of Tucker's chair, panting.

"You kids, look at ya!" Dad exclaimed. "You're too excited to speak-so I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. I don't remember exactly where, but I do know I wanted a pony. Never got the pony; as a matter of fact, we had to eat horse meat during the war. I had a problem with that."

During this, we all looked at Danny, who had recovered slightly. He just hung his head as we figured out a way to slip out of there.

 **GhostWriterGirl: I think this'll be a two-chapter thing for "Mystery Meat". The next chapter will be the start of the episode after the titles. No, I don't own the wonder that is Danny Phantom. I only own Nell, Owen, Holly, Josie, Ava, Dustin and this story. Now, speaking of Nell and Owen, where are those two?**

 ***meanwhile, in an abandoned room, under the covers of a bed, Owen and Nell are watching the first season of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **on one of GhostWriterGirl's iPads.***

 **Nell: Can you believe how differently Danny's life would have been without us there?!**

 **Owen: I know! It's like we're watching a reality show; except we're not in it!**

 **(Read and review!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**GhostWriterGirl: Well, I still haven't found Nell or Owen, so I'll just continue-I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next one-the second part of "Mystery Meat", and just so you know, the chapters from here on now have the same titles as the episode they're based on. The previous chapter is an exception since it was one month after the accident and I couldn't fit it into the actual Mystery Meat chapter. No, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own Holly, Josie, Dustin, Ava, Nell and Owen. Now, speaking of Nell and Owen, where are they…**

 ***meanwhile, still in the abandoned room…***

 **Nell: Go Danny! Kick Skulker's metallic butt!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Chapter 10: Mystery Meat**

Third Person P.O.V

It was the day after yesterday.

In the Fenton household, Maddie Fenton was working on a new invention, the sparks flying. Jazz was trying to read _Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy_ , and Danny just ate his cereal idly.

A few seconds later, Nell slid down the banister and waltzed into the kitchen, her "twin" brother, Owen, straight behind her. Nell grabbed a bowl, poured in some cereal and milk, sat on Danny's left side and began to eat, while Owen just had some scrambled eggs.

When Danny was about to take another bite of cereal, his arm became invisible/intangible, making his spoon fall through his hand and into his bowl. Danny chomped on air, alerting Nell and Owen.

Danny confused, saw his missing arm and freaked out, quickly hiding it behind his back. He hoped that only Nell and Owen(who knew his secret)were the only ones who saw.

Because Danny and Nell had a big secret-they were both half-ghosts.

While Danny had received his powers from an accident in the ghost portal(after he started it up), Nell had received her powers from having her biological parents being a human mom and a ghost dad. She and her half-siblings, Owen, Holly and Josie, were necromancers. The only people who knew Danny's, Nell's, and Nell's family's secrets were their best friends Sam, Tucker, Ava, and Nell's ghost boyfriend and Ava's dead older brother, Dustin-or Dust, as he was known in his human disguise. Although it had been a month of Nell trying to help Danny control his ghost powers, they sometimes acted up now and again.

Like now, for instance.

"Okay," Maddie said in a chipper tone, not noticing Danny's missing arm, "two more days, and it's done."

Now, a thing you need to know about Maddie and Jack Fenton-Danny's parents and Nell's adoptive parents-is that they are ghost hunters.

Talk about ironic when their son and adopted daughter are half-ghost and Nell was dating a ghost! Not to mention it was one of their inventions that gave Danny his powers!

Anyway, back to the story…

"What did you say?" Jack asked, having come up behind his wife and picking up the invention. "It's _done_? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

"It uses what to track _WHAT_?!" Danny asked nervously, while Nell was too frozen in panic to say anything.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. Two ghosts are near. Walk forward," a computerised female voice spoke, pointing directly towards Nell and Danny, whose arm was still invisible/intangible.

A nervous Danny and Nell backed up until they were pressed up against the wall, their parents eagerly waking forward until the scanner was pointed straight at the two half-ghosts.

"Ghosts located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder," the voice said pleasantly.

"What!? Oh, that can't be right," Jack exclaimed in disbelief-just as Danny, who was giving them a weak smile, became invisible for a second before reappearing again and Nell turned intangible and started to sink into the wall before pulling herself out. The both of them looked nervous, before Danny slumped in defeat.

"Actually, I need to tell you guys something," Danny started. Nell's eyes widened in shock and panic.

" _Danny_!" she hissed, still shocked. Nell had been planning to tell her adoptive parents her secret when she felt both her and Danny were ready-not when one of their parents' inventions had locked onto their ecto-signatures and located them as ghosts!

 _Please let someone intervene_ , Nell prayed mentally.

"That's not all you need, guys," Jazz butted in, closing her book shut. Nell nearly sagged in relief.

 _Thank you!_ Nell thanked.

"You two _need_ guidance," Jazz continued, pushing her parents out of the way. Nell glared at Jazz, as she felt like she didn't need Jazz psychoanalysing her. "And parents who can provide it." This time, Jazz whirled around to face her parents with a glare.

"Sweetie, I _know_ what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" Maddie started.

"Sixteen," Jazz cut in. "Biologically. But psychologically, I'm an adult, and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!"

Danny, who had been trying to sneak away, was pulled back as Jazz was finishing her rant. Nell had more luck, and pulled Owen with her as they slid around the wall separating the kitchen from living room. Nell turned herself and Owen invisible, but they wanted to hear what else Jazz had to say.

Sticking their invisible heads around the wall, Nell and Owen heard Jazz say, almost motherly, "Come you abused, unwanted wretch. _I'll_ drive you to school."

Nell and Owen watched as Jazz hauled Danny out of the kitchen, giving glares to her parents all the way.

"Man, Danny looked _really_ uncomfortable back there," Owen observed.

"You think?" Nell asked sardonically to her half-brother. "Come on, we better go to school."

Turning herself and Owen intangible as well, Nell phased the both of them outside the house and into the alley next door. Making themselves visible and tangible, Nell and Owen were about to walk out of the alley and go to school-only to hear Jack yell, "Danny, no it's a trap!"

"What's a trap?" the disembodied, echoey voice of Nell's one and only ghost boyfriend asked behind her.

Nell whirled around, grinning.

"Morning to you, Dustin," she whispered-greeted as her ghost boyfriend became visible again.

"Morning to you too," he said back. "Want to go for a fly to school?"

"I would love too, but Jazz 'kidnapped' Danny and is driving him to school, so Owen has to come with us-and the last time we flew together with Owen, it took us a long time to _not_ have him throw up all over us," Nell refused politely.

"Nell, you go flying with Dustin. I'll shadow-travel to school," Owen said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay then. Be safe, Owe," Nell farewelled as Owen prepared to shadow-travel.

"You too, Nell," Owen said back as he let shadows consume him before shadow-travelling to their high school-Casper High.

"Well," Nell started, transforming into her ghost form, "are we going to fly or not?"

Dustin offered no response, only a light kiss on Nell's cheek before the ghostly couple took to the air and flew to school, remembering to keep themselves high up in the sky to avoid being spotted by anyone below.

…

 _Later_

Nell's P.O.V

It was the break in-between second and third period. Me, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin(Owen was helping Ms. Laurent with some stuff in the Art Room)were walking to the science classroom-and where I was hoping I could avoid a detention from my most-hated teacher, Mr. Bern. I was holding Dustin's hand and nuzzling up against him as we walked up the stairs together.

"I think we should tell them," Danny said. I thought for a bit-as I had zoned out slightly from thinking about me and Dustin making out in the broom closet before school started tomorrow-and remembered that we were talking about whether or not Danny and me should tell our parents about our secret being half-ghosts.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. _WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM_?!"

I agreed with Sam wholeheartedly-except for the last part.

"Sam, we're talking about _my_ powers, _my_ problems," Danny reminded her.

"Oh right; me, too," Sam said sheepishly, casting her eyes down.

"It's been a month since the accident, and even with Nell helping me I still barely have any control. If somebody catches me, I'll go from geek to freak around here!"

"Kinda like whatcha you're doing now?" Tucker asked; unbeknownst to Danny, he was sinking through the floor.

Looking down, Danny started to freak out before Sam and Tucker hauled him up. Me, Ava and Dustin hid him from view as Danny's legs became tangible again.

"Oh darn it," Danny muttered. "If my dad can invent something that accidentally makes me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?"

As if to demonstrate his point, Danny turned invisible/intangible and walked right through a vending machine, downcast, before turning visible/tangible again.

"Danny," Sam started, scooting in front of him, "your powers make you unique. Unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian."

"I agree with Sam," I added. _Except with the vegetarian stuff_. "You were given these powers for a reason; you should accept them as the gift they are. They're a part of you, Danny, just like they're a part of me."

"Which means what?" Tucker asked, confused about the vegetarian stuff.

"Sam doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danny clarified.

"Oh, who cares about that stuff?"- _Sam and every vegetarian on the planet you just insulted now, numbskull,_ I thought to myself, interrupting Tucker mentally-"Danny, two words: Meat connoisseur."

Leaning next to Danny, Tucker sniffed Danny before saying, "Last night, you had sloppy joes."

"Impressive," Danny stated.

"Cool," Dustin added.

"Freaky," me and Ava both whispered under our breath, more than a little creeped out how Tucker could "smell" whatever meat dish we had last.

"Meat heightens the senses," Tucker continued. "And my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong."

"And it's about to end," Sam stated. "The school board _finally_ agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."

"Wait…." Tucker started. "What did you do!?"

…

 _Lunch_

Third Person P.O.V

It was lunchtime, and the cafeteria had a banner over the place you went to get food called "This Week, Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian", proclaiming that this week was vegetarian week. Nell and Ava were lucky enough that Nell's mom had packed her some chocolate chip and Monte Carlo cookies and a ham sandwich and Ava's mom had packed her some sandwiches as well. Nell, however, got herself a veggie roll to support Sam's idea.

Danny and Tucker, however, weren't so lucky in their lunch choices.

The lunch lady served them both turf-wiches and Danny asked, "What is this? Grass on a bun?"

"What have you _done_!?" Tucker exclaimed dramatically.

"Tucker, it's time for a change," Sam said smugly, holding up her own turf-wich.

"Tucker, at least try it," Nell suggested as the group made their way to their usual table-where Owen was, eating his own ham sandwich. The others sat down, and Nell began eating her veggie roll. She had to admit, it was pretty good.

Ava, meanwhile, just ate her sandwiches while Dustin pretended to eat the turf-wich served to him. Owen was finishing off his sandwich and starting on the chips he had packed for himself.

As Nell was about to ask her brother if she could have some of his chips, Danny asked, holding a spoonful of his turf-wich, "Don't you think this is a _little_ extreme, Sam?"

Nell had to admit, he had a good point there.

Before a smug-looking Sam could say anything, a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Ah, Miss. Manson," Mr. Lancer, one of the teachers who taught an array of subjects-most noticeably English-said. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this _welcome_ experiment to our cafeteria."

Tucker sniffed, before sweating. "Meat. Near."

To the group's surprise and embarrassment, Tucker began sniffing Lancer, who said, "No, no. The rumours about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue."

He pulled out a toothpick-which didn't help with the obvious lie he answered with-and added, "Thanks again," before walking away.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam," Tucker said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable, organic matter," Sam said back.

"It's garbage," Danny and Tucker stated flatly in unison. Ava, Owen and Dustin wisely kept their mouths shut, not wanting to pick sides, while Nell came to Sam's defence.

"Knock it off, guys. True, some of it looks like it came straight off the ground, but most of it is edible and good," Nell defended Sam.

"Thanks Nell," Sam thanked, giving her a smug grin. Nell rolled her eyes.

"If I had what the boys are having, this would have been a different story," Nell muttered, finishing off her veggie roll.

Danny was about to have his first bite of turf-wich and Nell was about to eat her first bite of her Monte Carlo cookie, when Danny felt a shiver run up his spine and he gasped, a blue mist coming out of his mouth. This was shortly followed by Nell feeling like a thousand jolts were going up her spine as she also gasped and an electric white mist came out of her mouth as her own ghost sense went off.

"Uh, guys," Danny started. "I've got a problem."

At that moment, a pile of mud hit Danny's head, along with a familiar, angry voice shouting, " _FENTON!_ "

"Make that two problems," Danny added, turning around as Nell muttered, "This is _not_ going to end well," turning around as well, Dustin following her lead. Dustin's eyes threatened to glow in anger as the angry blonde jock stormed up to the seven teens seated at their usual table.

"I ordered three mud pies," Dash Baxter, quarterback, A-lister, and local bully whose favourite victim was Danny, said. "Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_ pies. With _mud_. From the _ground_! All because of your _girlfriend_."

"Wow, Dash must be dumber than I realised if he really thought mud pies weren't anything but mud," Nell muttered sarcastically.

"She's not my girlfriend," Danny protested.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam added.

Dash gripped the front of Danny's shirt and pulled him up to Dash's eyesight; the jock was _really_ angry.

"These are the best years of my life," Dash continued to rant. "After high school, it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating _mud_!?"

"Actually, it's topsoil," Sam clarified flatly.

"Whatever!" Dash responded back, throwing Danny back onto his seat at the table, preparing to inflict humiliation.

Nell pressed herself against Dustin, her ghost sense going off again, but it wasn't just because of Dustin.

"Come on, Danny, hurry up. We need to get rid of this ghost," Nell muttered. Dustin quirked an eyebrow.

"Except you," Nell said, before turning back to Danny and Dash-who had sat his tray full of mud pies in front of Danny.

"Eat it. _All_ of it," Dash dared.

Everyone leaned in, watching as Danny closed his eyes and lifted the spoonful of mud to his mouth.

"I can't watch," Nell hissed, closing her eyes-just as hers and Danny's ghost senses went off again. Looking behind Dash they noticed the ghost-who looked to be some sort of lunch lady.

"Uh," Danny started, trying to find an excuse. "Um."

Then his eyes went to his plate.

"GARBAGE FIGHT!" Danny yelled, throwing his plate at Dash. Everyone lifted up their food and threw it everywhere, aiming for different students. Catching what Danny meant, Nell dragged Ava and Dustin down to the floor beneath the table, where Tucker, Danny, Sam and Owen were already there.

"Great diversion, Danny," Nell complimented, before adding, "But you do know that we'll get in trouble for this, right?"

"Well, let's hope we don't," Danny said back.

Nell sighed. "Why do I have a feeling you just jinxed us?"

At that moment, Sam stood back up and protested, "It's not _garbage_! It's-"

Before she could finish, Danny pulled her back down and the seven teens started crawling to the kitchen, but Nell stopped Owen, Ava and Dustin.

"Wait here," she told them. "Be the backup, in case me and Danny have trouble with the ghost."

Owen nodded, understanding, but Ava and Dustin protested against it.

"No way! I want to help fight!"

"Sorry Dell Nell, but I'm not letting you face that ghost alone."

"Guys!" Nell hissed, but they stubbornly refused to stay back here in the cafeteria.

Nell sighed, frustrated.

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "You guys can come."

Ava and Dustin beamed and started to crawl after Nell. The three managed to catch up to Danny, Sam and Tucker, Danny stopping for a bit.

A minute later, Nell saw why.

"You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" Dash threatened, before he was bombarded by mud.

"Oh great. I'm _still_ his favourite," Danny sarcastically remarked, before the six of them continued crawling to the kitchen.

Arriving, they opened up the door and peeked inside. From Nell's brief glimpse back before the food fight Danny had started, she had assumed that the ghost would be easy to take down.

"Uh, shouldn't be so bad," Tucker noted, drawing to the same conclusion as Nell. "She looks a little like my grandmother."

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny quipped; by now, Danny, Tucker and Nell were fully in the kitchen.

"She will be _easy_ to take down," Nell added as well, as Sam, Ava and Dustin joined her and the two other boys in the kitchen.

"Hello children," the lunch lady ghost said sweetly, "can you help me? Today's lunch is meat loaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah," Tucker instantly answered, before pointing straight at Sam. "She did."

" _Tucker_!" Nell groaned. Why did he have to say "Sam did" straight away?

At that, the Lunch Lady grew angry; her eyes turned red, her white hair turned to flames and she yelled, " _YOU CHANGED THE MENU?!_ "

They all gasped at the same time, shocked. Maybe she won't be so easy to take down.

" _THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS! RAWRRR!_ " The Lunch Lady roared, a swirling green vortex opening up above her.

"Get behind us!" Danny and Nell yelled in unison. Dustin quickly pulled Ava behind Nell, while Sam and Tucker jumped behind Danny.

"Wow. I feel safe," Sam remarked in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm going ghost/becoming banshee!" Danny and Nell yelled at the same time.

Danny pumped his fists into the air, while Nell stuck her fists at her sides, as two white rings appeared at their waists, Nell's humming with green electricity. The rings split in two, washing over Danny and Nell and transforming them into their glowing ghost forms.

Danny now had white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, collar and belt. Nell, meanwhile, had black hair with dark blue streaks, glowing red-silver eyes, a black top with lighting-shaped hem that exposed her midriff, white fingerless gloves with both ends lighting-shaped, black pants, white belt slung across her hips, and white knee-high boots with the top part lighting-shaped as well. Nell's cord necklace was now black with silver ends, and only her ruby pendant maintained it's original colours.

Going into attack stances, Danny and Nell flew up to face the Lunch Lady; Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee were ready to kick this ghost's butt!

Looking at the ghost determinedly, Nell punched her fist into the palm of her hand, eyes glowing fiercely, Danny also having a determined look on his face.

"I command you to… uh… go away!" Danny ordered, pointing at the ghost, though the command sounded weak.

Nell face-palmed, while the others just cringed and Danny got an unsure look.

The Lunch Lady, meanwhile, stuck out a glowing hand, pointing it at a stack of dishes and sending them flying towards Danny and Nell. Nell automatically turned intangible while Danny had to concentrate on becoming intangible for a second. The dishes passed through them and crashed against the wall behind them. Both half-ghosts turned tangible again, and when Danny saw that he was still in one piece, he gave a small smile, proud that he had finally mastered intangibility.

Nell also grinned at his accomplishment.

"Give me five, bro!" Nell shouted, and the two gave each other a quick high-five before turning back to the ghost.

The Lunch Lady, seeing the two half-ghost teens turn intangible and the dishes causing no harm to them, sent another stack of dishes at Sam. Seeing this, Danny flew straight towards the Goth girl, legs merging into a spectral tail. Arriving with a second to spare, he managed to catch every dish in stacks in his hands.

Lunch Lady, angered that Danny was foiling her attempts, sent another stack at Tucker; but Ava-who had been prepared to push Tucker out of the way-was now caught in the crossfire. Luckily, Danny and Nell managed to reach them in time, collecting the dishes in stacks, with a few dishes in Danny's mouth. Nell had a bit more luck, with her having only about five or so dishes. The two ghost teen heroes re-stacked them on the sink, Nell already going back to fighting the Lunch Lady.

Danny pulled out the plates in his mouth and looked at the top plate.

"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I could have an exciting career as a busboy," Danny remarked dryly-before noticing the ovens shaking in the plate's reflection.

"DANNY!" Nell shouted, having gone over to the ovens and tried to restrain them with strands of electricity, only to have them snap. "I think we need to retreat!"

Lunch Lady, meanwhile, continued speaking.

" _I CONTROL LUNCH!_ " she ranted. " _LUNCH IS SACRED. LUNCH HAS RULES!_ "

In a split second, she had reverted back to her kind persona and held up a piece of cake. "Anybody want cake?"

Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin nodded their heads in wordless shock.

" _TOO BAD,_ " Lunch Lady yelled, reverting back to her evil persona. " _CHILDREN WHO CHANGE MY MENU DO NOT GET DESSERT_!"

Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin watched as Lunch Lady phased out of the kitchen through the roof. The ovens, which had previously been shaking, now started spewing green fire at the group. Sam, Tucker and Ava ducked out of the way, and Dustin instinctively turned intangible, allowing the fire to harmlessly pass through him.

However, the ovens-now rampaging monsters with sharp iron teeth-raced to where Sam, Tucker and Ava were.

Flying behind their friends, Danny grabbed Sam's and Tucker's shoulders and concentrated on turning intangible, spreading it to Sam and Tucker. They looked at their now transparent-blue bodies in shock, their eyes the only things visible. Nell did the same to Ava-though it was easy for her to share her intangibility with Ava, since Nell shared it with her brother a lot growing up.

Without missing a beat, Danny and Nell pulled themselves and a now-intangible Sam, Tucker and Ava through the wall, a still-intangible Dustin following them a split-second later, leaving the ovens to crash into the wall.

The six teenagers phased out into a hallway, where Nell, Danny and Dustin turned tangible again and also making Sam, Tucker and Ava tangible again, and crashed to a stop.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed, beaming and looking at his hands. "It worked!"

"Of course it worked," Nell muttered. "Half-ghosts and full ghosts can share intangibility and invisibility to whomever or whatever they touch if they want. It's almost like a sub-power."

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual!?" Sam exclaimed angrily, covering up Nell's mutter.

Before any of the group could respond, there was a shake, before the lights suddenly shorted out. The lockers flew open and school supplies floated around in a spiral behind a livid Lunch Lady.

While the other five were looking on in shock, Tucker raised his head and began sniffing.

"Steak. Rib-eye. No porterhouse. Medium rare," he said, before they watched all the floating pieces of meat cover the ghost as some sort of armour.

"Okay, _that's_ going to be a problem," Nell hissed under her breath, worried and shocked, while Tucker wondered, "But where did it come from?"

A second later he answered his own question: " _Lancer!"_ , but a paper covered his face before he could elaborate.

Soon after, the Lunch Lady-now a giant meat monster-marched up to Sam and yelled, pointing at her, " _PREPARE TO LEARN WHY MEAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF YHE FIVE FOOD GROUPS!_ "

A second later, she reverted back to Kind Lunch Lady, offering up a cookie. "Cookie?"

Almost hesitatingly, Sam and Ava shook their heads no.

Lunch Lady instantly went back to evil, angry Lunch Lady.

" _THEN PERISH!_ " she yelled, raising a hand threateningly.

"Forget it!" Danny retorted, sliding in front of Sam defensively. "The only thing that has an expiration date here, is _you_!"

Danny, who had pointed at the meat monster, now pulled his hand back in a fist-but a flash of light made Danny unfurl his hand out of a fist as the light continued to go over Danny's body, transforming him back to human form.

"Whoops! I didn't mean to do that," Danny stated, feeling embarrassed. Nell face-palmed again, groaning.

"We _really_ need to work on you staying in your ghost form when we're fighting ghosts," Nell muttered.

The Lunch Lady roared inside her meat amour and lashed out a meat-covered hand, sweeping Danny and Nell(who was standing beside Sam)into a couple of lockers and semi-slamming the two half-ghosts into Tucker. The force from the meat monster sweeping Nell into the lockers made her slam her head hard against a locker and caused the half-ghost girl to get a bit dazed. The rings came back and changed Nell back to her human form. Papers fell on the two boys and the semi-unconscious girl.

"NELL!" Dustin and Ava shrieked, heading towards their friend and leaving Sam to be taken by the Lunch Lady.

"Come on, change back, we gotta go!" Tucker exclaimed, after he and Danny managed to get the papers off them and a slowly waking Nell, the latter being pulled into tight hug from Dustin.

"Same here!" Ava added. She turned around, and gasped.

"Uh, guys-" she started to warn, but before she could say anything else, Mr. Lancer had grabbed the collars of Danny's and Tucker's shirts. Before Ava could run, Mr. Lancer had gripped the collar of her sweater vest as well. Dustin, in a panic, turned himself and Nell invisible.

"You three aren't going anywhere!" Mr. Lancer told them in a serious tone.

"Told ya you'd pay, Fenton!" Dash crowed. Danny got a nervous look on his face.

Mr. Lancer turned around, dragging Tucker, Danny and Ava behind him, Dash close behind him, when Dash said, "Hey, where's your sister and her punk boyfriend?"

Danny could almost have breathed a sigh of relief. Nell and Dustin seemed to have gotten away. That meant they could start looking for Sam.

"Mr. Baxter, I'm sure when I find them, they'll get a suitable punishment-like your brother, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, before opening the door to his office to reveal Owen sitting on a chair in there.

"Uh… hey guys," Owen greeted weakly. Then his eyes widened.

"Where's S-" Owen started to ask, but Danny leant in next to him and whispered, "I'll tell you when Mr. Lancer or Dash aren't listening."

This caused Owen to be quiet, though the four teens couldn't help but be nervous about what their punishment was going to be.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Nell's P.O.V

"Uh, what hit me?" I moaned, gripping my head. In a second, it all came rushing back.

"Oh my gosh, the ghost kidnapped Sam! We've got to find her!" I exclaimed, changing back-before I fell back dizzily, still not fully recovered.

"Ugh…"

"Easy, Nell," a soothing, familiar voice said as firm, cold hands steadied me.

"Dustin?" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"The ghost slammed you into the lockers. You hit your head really hard back there. You were nearly knocked out," Dustin informed me. It was then that I noticed that we were the only ones here.

"Where are Danny, Tucker and Ava!?" I shouted, leaping up to my feet.

"Mr. Lancer took them," Dustin explained. "The reason he didn't take us as well was because I panicked and turned invisible. I was touching you, so you turned invisible as well. I think we should use this time to find Sam."

"I agree," I said. Standing up, I tested myself and my powers. I sighed in relief. Everything was working properly, and I was only faintly dizzy.

"Okay, the best way to find Sam is with my-" I started to say, before a familiar electric white mist went out of my mouth.

"-Ghost sense," I finished. We turned intangible and headed down the hall, following my ghost sense. Eventually, we ended back up in the cafeteria and phased through the floor into a meat storage room.

"Okay, seeing as how strongly my ghost sense is going off, I say that Sam is here," I noted, turning tangible. "Now, let's get searching."

"What about the others?"

"Dust, the best way to find Sam is if we immediately start searching for her. I'm sure the others will join up with us soon," I told my boyfriend, craning my head around a wall of boxes to see if Sam was there.

We had gone into a full three minutes of Sam-searching when a familiar voice cried, "Sweet mother of mutton! I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it!"

Turning back to Dustin, I grinned.

Danny Phantom and the rest of our friends were here.

…

Third Person P.O.V

"Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker exclaimed, in heaven, before he rushed to a meat box and hugged it. "I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it!"

"How is that me and Nell have the ghost powers and _you're_ the weird kid?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"Don't question it; Tucker's obsession with meat is as unexplainable as his obsession with technology,"'a familiar voice cut in.

Ava turned around and grinned. "About time you guys showed up!"

"Hey, we spent three minutes in here looking for Sam," Dustin protested. "I think it's the other way around!"

Before Danny or Nell or anyone else could respond, a deranged cackling sounded off.

The five teens sneaked up to a wall Nell or Dustin hadn't checked out yet and peered around the corner, where they saw the Lunch Lady-and Sam stuck in a pile of meat!

"My dear child," the Lunch Lady said, back in her kind persona. "Meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?"

To finish it off, the ghost shoved a chicken drumstick in front of Sam's face.

"We don't _need_ meat-that's fact!" Sam protested.

Instantly, the Lunch Lady was evil again.

" _SILENCE!_ " she yelled, before pointing at Sam. " _YOU NEED DISCIPLINE, MANNERS, RESPECT! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THAT COMES FROM? MEAT!_ "

The Lunch Lady went back to being kind and asked, "Chicken, or fish?"

"Me and Nell will take care of the ghost. You and Ava just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat," Danny said.

"Dustin, you watch the door in case someone decides to come down," Nell added.

Dustin nodded before flying off and standing beside the door, now in his true ghost form.

Tucker just gave Danny a bored look, raised a knife and fork, and responded, "Waay ahead of you."

"Okay, _how_ in the world did you get a knife and fork?" Ava asked Tucker, raising an eyebrow at seeing the utensils. Danny, Nell and even Tucker just shrugged, before the two half-ghosts of the group flew off to deal with the ghost.

Danny flew towards the Lunch Lady and came in with a punch, while Nell shouted, "Here comes a healthy serving of knuckle sandwich, Lunch Lady!"

The shout made the Lunch Lady turn around in surprise, but it was already too late. Danny's fist connected with her and sent the ghost flying into a wall. Danny landed in front of a glaring Lunch Lady, while Nell floated a little way always, prepared to give Danny help if he needed it.

Back with Sam, Tucker was cutting into the pile of meat as he said, "I'll have you free in no time, Sam!"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Sam groaned.

"At least _I'm_ helping you effectively," Ava reminded Sam as the glasses-wearing girl hooked her arms underneath Sam's and tried to haul the Goth girl out of the meat-trap.

Back with Danny and Nell, Danny leapt up and stuck his foot out to kick the Lunch Lady in the face, but she caught it. Floating off the ground, she held Danny upside down, angry.

" _DON'T YOU SEE? THIS IS WHY YOU NEED MEAT! YOU'RE SKIN AND BONES!"_ The Lunch Lady shouted, before throwing Danny at a wall. Danny, seeing the wall, quickly became intangible, but him landing on the ground caused him to go halfway through the wall, leaving his upper body behind.

Nell sighed and prepared to face the ghost, but had to duck out of the way when the Lunch Lady sent shish kebabs at…

"Danny, look out!" Nell warned to a now tangible Danny.

Danny, seeing the kebabs, concentrated on going intangible, but instead, his waist _split off_ from his legs. Danny, a bit stunned, smiled at this new power; a power Nell noticed she had too.

 _Well, at least there's another power I can help him with,_ Nell thought, before turning back to the Lunch Lady. She gave a frustrated yell and summoned all the meat in the room to her while Danny's waist connected with his lower body again; including the meat trapping Sam!

Unfortunately, that meat caused the evilly grinning ghost to become an even larger meat monster, with her sending out a fist to grab Nell and Danny. Nell turned intangible just in time, but the meat monster had already grabbed Danny before he could turn intangible as well, pulling him close to her.

Down below, Tucker drew out his utensils and shouted, "Help's on the way buddy!"

Unfortunately, that drew the attention of the ghost to them, who threw a screaming Danny towards a wall-which he intangibly went through. Danny also collided with Nell, making the teen ghost girl intangible as well, and sending her through the wall as well.

"OOF!" she exclaimed as they both went through the wall and out of sight.

Meanwhile, the meat monster turned towards the humans of the group and roared at them.

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run/RUN!" Sam and Ava responded(or in Ava's case, shouted)back as the three ran, screaming, towards the doors, but the ghost sent out a meaty fist and covered the doors, blocking the exit. The three teens doubled back, Dustin racing after them to make sure his sister was okay.

By this time, Nell and Danny were making a reappearance, and at hearing their friends' screams, charged into battle, legs fused into spectral tails. Flying above the meat monster chasing Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin(even ghosts got scared!), Nell descended down and scooped up Ava in her arms bridal style with Dustin quickly joining her, and Danny also picked up Sam and Tucker in his arms. Nell and Danny turned themselves intangible and spread it to their friends, with Dustin turning himself intangible as well, as they flew straight through the wall they were about to crash into-leaving the meat monster to splatter across the wall.

Once outside, the three ghosts in the group(or half, in Danny's and Nell's cases)dropped their intangibility. Danny had a tired look on his face, while Nell was only slightly exhausted.

"Gee Danny," Sam commented. "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You must be exhausted."

"What? Of course not!" Danny scoffed, though he looked otherwise. "What would… give you that idea?"

However, after Danny had finished, he passed out, dropping to the ground. He, Sam and Tucker landed safely, with Danny transforming back to human form instantly. Sam and Tucker shared a look as Nell, Dustin and Ava(still in Nell's arms)landed.

"Whoa, Danny must be _really_ exhausted," Nell commented.

"Shouldn't you be the same?" Sam asked.

"I've had these powers a _lot_ longer than Danny. It would take me going unconscious, great amounts of exhaustion and a really tiring ghost battle to have me pass out form exhaustion and transform back," Nell explained. "Now, let's get back to my place before my parents start to ask where me, Danny and Owen are. By the way, where is Owen?"

"He shadow-travelled back to your place a while ago," Ava answered. At the words "shadow-travel", a grin spread on Sam's face.

"Is that where you necromancer guys walk in shadows?" Sam asked.

"Yeah; we call it shadow-travel," Nell answered. "The name speaks for itself, but we basically use the shadows as a means of transport. We can go from one place to another in a matter of seconds."

"Cool," Sam whispered, as she and Tucker picked Danny up and hauled him back to Fenton Works.

…

 _Later_

The group had arrived at Fenton Works, just as Jazz's voice sounded, muffled, behind the door: "This is all going in the memoir."

Shortly after, Sam opened the door, showing her and Tucker holding up a still-passed out Danny and Nell standing beside them(Ava and gone home earlier and Dustin went with her, as he lived in his old home as well).

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, _what_ a school day! Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we might as well carry him all the way home without _any_ parental interaction whatsoever," Tucker covered, he and Sam walking up the stairs while still carrying Danny.

"Don't get up, we know where to go. Bye!" Sam called down as they rounded the corner, Nell right on their heels.

As soon as they were out of sight, Nell turned to them and said, in a sarcastic tone, "Smooth, Tuck."

"Hey, I was thinking on my feet!" Tucker defended.

"Come on guys, let's just lay Danny down and _then_ we can argue about whether or not Tucker's lie was good," Sam cut in.

Sighing reluctantly, Nell opened the door to Danny's/Owen's room, where Sam and Tucker quickly laid Danny down on his bed. The two friends and Danny's adopted half-ghost sister then waited for Danny to wake up.

…

 _Two Hours Later_

When Danny woke up, he was confused.

"Ah! Huh? Wha? Wh-what's going on!?" Danny demanded.

"You passed out," Tucker informed him. "We took you home. You've been asleep for four days."

"Four DAYS!" Danny exclaimed, sitting straight up.

Tucker chuckled. "Nah, it's only been a couple of hours."

"Knock it off, Tucker," Sam scolded. "This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him and Nell killed."

"Guys…" Nell started.

"Me? _I_ almost got them killed!? The only reason _this_ happened is because _you_ had to be unique. _You_ had to take the meat away, and I'm gonna get it back," Tucker shot back, marching out the door.

"Guys…" Nell tried again, only her tone was firmer.

"You wanna change that menu back? _YOU GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!_ " Sam yelled, storming out and slamming the door behind her.

Nell sighed and shook her head. "They never listen, do they?"

"Ah, well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow," Danny stated calmly.

…

 _Tomorrow_

"Or not," Nell quipped back as she and Danny stopped at what they saw.

"Maybe it'll be worse," they both said at the same time.

On one side, there was a protest for meat, while on the other side there was a protest for veggies. They were both, respectively, lead by Sam and Tucker.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked, stunned.

"Okay, I'm impressed," Nell commented, genuinely impressed.

"Who's impressed?" Ava asked, walking up to her friend.

"And where did these protests come from?" Dustin added, back in his human disguise, wrapping his arms around Nell.

"Tucker put together a protest for meat while Sam put together a protest for veggies," Nell explained.

"Okay, I agree with Nell; I'm impressed," Ava agreed.

"Meat-eaters, Danny," Tucker said, not noticing his three other friends. "Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."

"Ultra recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster," Sam shot back.

"Don't you guys think this is a _little_ extreme?" Danny asked them.

"Especially when there's a ghost running amok?" Nell added. "Or did you guys already forget?"

"No choice, buddy," Tucker replied, ignoring what Nell said. "You're either with me-"

"Or against him," Sam interrupted.

"SO WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" they both demanded, making Danny duck down a bit. Just then, a familiar laugh came as Danny's and Nell's ghost senses went off and all the meat in Tucker's protest began to swirl and create the largest meat monster ever.

"And guys, _there's_ the ghost I was trying to tell you about a second ago!" Nell shouted, ticked off. "And thanks to your meat protest, Tucker, it was like a homing beacon to the Lunch Lady!"

At that exact moment, the meat monster fully formed and shouted, " _IT'S LUNCH TIME!_ "

Everyone ran off, screaming, at the sight of the monster, while Tucker wailed, "Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?"

"Guys, time to make up," Danny whispered.

"Now!" Nell finished.

Grudgingly, Sam and Tucker hugged in front of the two while Ava, Dustin and Owen-who had just arrived and learned enough that the ghost was back-covered up Nell and Danny at the back. Two bright flashes of light came, and in Danny and Nell Fenton's place-who previously had shocked looks on their faces-there was Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee, who looked determined. Flying up, Nell and Danny prepared to fight the Lunch Lady.

"What's the plan of attack?!" Nell shouted at Danny.

"Hit her until she falls down!" Danny responded, before they faced the meat monster. Although the two had shocked looks on their faces, they managed to dodge when the ghost tried to hit them. Danny gave the meat monster a roundhouse kick, sending it toppling to the ground.

"Woo-hoo! Score one for us, zero for the Lunch Lady!" Nell cheered. Danny gave a smile, but it dropped when the monster punched Danny, sending him flying intangibly through a plane and back down. Danny grabbed a suited man's water.

"Thanks!" he called back.

Throwing the water on his face, Danny joined up with Nell and together, they slammed headfirst into the meat monster, causing a huge explosion and sending meat flying everywhere.

Danny and Nell, crawling out of a crater they made, were met with the Kind Lunch Lady looking worriedly at them.

"Oh dear, what a mess. Are you two okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Don't answer her, Danny," Nell hissed, but Danny answered anyway, checking his shoulder, "Yeah, I think so."

At that, Lunch Lady snapped back to her evil personality.

" _TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU TWO BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!_ " she shouted.

At that, five meat monsters each for Danny and Nell to fight appeared. Nell just zapped her opponents with her electricity, searing and cooking them, while Danny used his foot to cut the meat monsters in half.

Smirking in his accomplishment, it soon disappeared when the meat monsters attacking him regenerated; Nell had zapped her meat monster opponents so much, she had seared them to overdone, effectively "killing" them and stopping them from regenerating!

"Wasn't expecting that," Danny commented. Suddenly, a white ring appeared at his waist and split in half, changing Danny back to human form. "Or that."

At seeing the flash of light from the corner of Nell's eye, she turned around to help-only to see Danny was in the sky, in human form, being held upside down by the meat monsters!

"Danny!" Nell yelled, flying up towards him, where she saw him get hit by-

"The Fenton Thermos!" Danny exclaimed. "But how am I gonna get it to work!?"

Nell thought about it for a second before having an idea.

"Danny, I've got an idea on how to get it to work, but you got to-" Nell started to say, before realising the mini-meat monsters had dropped Danny!

Gasping, Nell sent out an electrical pulse that seared the meat monsters to overdone, leaving cooked remains on her parents and Jazz.

"DANNY!" Nell yelled, but she saw Danny just phase into the ground, and in his ghost form, shouting, "Thanks for the thermos!"

"Phew," she muttered, relieved, before flying down and phasing into the ground, shouting, "Again, thanks for the thermos!"

Phasing up out of the ground and landing besides Danny, Nell heard the last of the Lunch Lady's rant, but it gave her enough time to whisper her plan into Danny's ear.

"… today's menu!" The Lunch Lady shouted.

"We're changing the menu-permanently!" Danny and Nell shouted in unison, before Nell whispered, "Please work."

Danny uncapped the thermos and pointed it at the ghost.

"I hope you're right, Nell!" Danny shouted, closing his eyes and concentrating on spreading his ghostly energy to the thermos.

"Me too!" Nell shouted, adding her own energy. Thankfully, Nell's plan of having her and Danny transfer their ghost energy to kickstart the thermos worked, making it shoot out a beam of bright blue energy and sucking the Lunch Lady inside.

" _NOOOOO!_ " she screamed as she was sucked inside the thermos, which was capped by a now-human Danny. Nell, also in human form, panted a bit, slightly exhausted.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work," she remarked, before the two raced to where their friends were underneath the banner of Tucker's protest.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam asked as Danny pulled her out from underneath the protest banner while Tucker shuffled out from underneath it, and Nell and Dustin pulled Ava out from underneath it as well.

"Our parents have their moments," Danny remarked as he looked at the thermos, Nell nodding in agreement-before a familiar voice sounded out and Danny quickly hid the thermos behind his back.

"Ghosts directly ahead," the computerised female voice droned as Maddie and Jack, covered head to toe in meat, appeared. "You'd have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghosts directly ahead."

Danny gave his parents a slightly nervous smile before saying, "Oh, sorry Dad, you _just_ missed him."

Nell nodded. "You missed the girl one, too."

Dustin just nodded, too frozen in panic to say anything and potentially give away the secret that he was a ghost.

"We've got runners!" Jack shouted as he and Maddie ran off. Jazz, who was behind them, grumbled, "Great, back to square one," before storming away.

"So, you're not gonna tell them?" Tucker asked.

"Nah," Danny responded back. "I think I might have _finally_ figured out what these powers are for. They make me-"

Before Danny could say, "Unique," a hand clamped down on Danny's shoulder, a second hand on Nell's, and the two glanced up to see Mr. Lancer say coldly, "In a world of trouble."

…

 _Later_

"Manson!" Mr. Lancer yelled through a megaphone at Sam. "Pick up that T-bone!"

"With my hands?" Sam disgustedly asked.

"Foley! Pick up that turf-wich!" Mr. Lancer now shouted at Tucker.

"With my _hands_?" Tucker disgustedly asked back, cringing as he picked up the afore mentioned food. The group's punishment was that they had to clean up the mess Sam's and Tucker's protests had made and Dash was watching them, laughing as Danny swept aside some meat.

Fed up, Danny-with an affirmative nod from Nell-used his powers to turn the dumpster intangible, causing the meat in it to fall on top of Dash, turning the dumpster tangible shortly after.

Dash poked his head out of the meat and yelled, "Fenton! A little help?"

"Whatever you say, Dash!" Danny called back as Nell stood beside him.

"Whatever you say," they both said in unison. Shortly after, Danny's eyes flowed neon green and Nell smirked, her own eyes flashing a glowing red-silver as the group of friends enjoyed Danny's justified revenge on Dash.

 **GhostWriterGirl: And "Mystery Meat" is done! Now, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review! And no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and it's OCs. Next chapter is "Parental Bonding".**

 **Now, as you read and review, I will be on the hunt for two missing siblings… have you seen them?*shoves missing poster of Nell and Owen into the AN, all the while not knowing that Nell and Owen are up to the eighth episode of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **.***

 **Nell:*growls*Remind that if I ever see this Walker guy, tell me to sucker punch him in his skull face and tear his rules book in two.**

 **Owen: I will, Nell. I will.**

 **(Read and review!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**GhostWriterGirl: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! In this chapter, Danny gets the power of overshadowing-one of my favourites of his powers, along with his ghost rays, ghostly wail and ice powers! I don't own Danny Phantom, that wonderful show was created by Butch Hartman. I only own this story and Ava, Dustin, Holly, Josie, Nell and Owen. Now, speaking of the latter two… has any reader seen them? They've been missing for the last three ANs. I'm getting worried here.**

 **Nell:*in that room, Owen and Nell are cheering Danny on as he overcomes a certain misery-feeding ghost*Woo-hoo, go Danny! Take that, Spectra!**

 **Owen: You** _ **do**_ **realise that this is telling us Jazz discovers our secret and Danny's later on, don't you?**

 **Nell:*stops cheering and balks*Oh shoot.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Chapter 11: Parental Bonding**

Third Person P.O.V

"So, Nell, do you wanna be my, uh, date?" Dustin asked unexpectedly, his blue eyes looking uncertain as he asked the most important question to him at the moment-even though it interrupted his and his girlfriend's study time.

"Your date for what?" Nell-Dustin's girlfriend, half-ghost necromancer, adopted daughter of Maddie and Jack Fenton, and ghost-fighting superhero, Storm Banshee-asked her ghost boyfriend back, looking up from the textbook she was dutifully copying notes and questions from into her maths book.

"My date for, um… the dance?" Dustin elaborated, nervous.

Nell smiled. "Dustin, you've been my boyfriend for, what, a month? You know I will _always_ say yes to going out with you as your date for the school dance-or a real date."

Dustin smiled back. "I know. And, is that a yes?"

Nell smirked. "Yes it is, Dusty."

Dustin chuckled. Standing up from the chair he was sitting on, he scooted closer to Nell, pressing his cold, but firm, body against Nell's warm one-despite her being a bit deathly cold from her being half-ghost. The couple immediately laced their hands together, enjoying the other's company.

"Imagine what your parents would do when they discover who their daughter's dating… or more importantly, _what_ she's dating," Dustin unexpectedly said. Nell craned her head to face him.

"Why do you say that?" she inquired.

"Nell, one day they'll want to meet _my_ family. They'll notice that while you age, I don't," Dustin told her.

"Well, half-ghosts age slower than humans; they won't notice _that_ much," Nell assured him, snuggling up next to him. "And anyway, if they _do_ find out that you're a-"

Nell cut herself, before she looked around and whispered, "Y'know, a _ghost_ , then they'll have to go through me, Danny, Ava, Sam, Tucker and Owen to capture you."

Dustin smiled a tender smile at her. "What did I do to deserve an amazing girlfriend like you?"

"Let's see, by being cocky, insufferable, flirty, annoying, charming, sarcastic, witty, funny, overconfident, hot, cute, and reminding me of myself," Nell answered, twisting around till she fully faced him, almost on his lap at this point.

"Well, that, but do you know what you are that I'm not?" Dustin whispered.

"No?" Nell asked back. "What am that you're not?"

"You're fiery, feisty, bold, good, selfless, heroic, and compassionate," he answered. He leaned closer to her, until their lips were barely touching. "And, those are a few of the things I love about you."

Nell didn't respond, only lean forward herself until their lips were an inch apart. There were only a few seconds, before their lips parted and they were kiss-

"Man, that soda really goes right through you!" Nell's adoptive dad, Jack Fenton, exclaimed, racing up the stairs from the lab where he had been "fishing for ghosts" with a line that ghosts couldn't break, which of course made Nell and Dustin nervous. Jack then raced to the nearest bathroom.

Nell sighed, rolling her eyes, before turning back to Dustin.

"Sorry about that," she apologised. "My dad seems to forget he's not soda compatible. Now, where were we?"

"I think we were… here," Dustin responded, and the two leaned in, knowing that nothing would interrupt this moment…

Until Nell's ghost sense went off.

Nell groaned, pulling back.

"Great, just great. First my dad, now a ghost? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend in my own house?" Nell asked sarcastically, changing into her ghost form.

"Didn't Danny go down there to ask your dad about something?" Dustin wondered.

"Yeah, he did. He may have dealt with the ghost already, but still, better safe than sorry," Nell said back as she flew into the kitchen, turned intangible and phased down through the floor into the lab, where she saw Danny transform into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom, and use spectral body manipulation to escape from being held by a… _dragon_!?

"That's a new one," Nell admitted, watching as Danny flew out of the way of the ghost dragon's attacks, including when the dragon nearly burned Danny to a crisp when it suddenly breathed green fire at him.

Nell was sorely tempted to help Danny, but kept her distance at seeing how well Danny was faring against the large reptile, watching as a kick from Danny sent the dragon flying and some weird-but beautiful-gold amulet flew off the dragon's neck and landed in Danny's backpack.

Shortly after, the dragon transformed into a… peasant girl?

 _Okay, I think I have seen everything so far_ , Nell thought, phasing back up into the kitchen but leaving her head phased through the ceiling and into the lab to see what would happen next.

The girl began to speak.

"All I wanted, was to go to the prince's costume ball. And my horrid mummy won't let _MEEEE!_ " the peasant girl said calmly, her voice having a British accent, before raising into a yell. She was soon sucked back into the Ghost Zone.

Deciding that the situation was handled, Nell phased back up into the kitchen, where she turned human again(thankfully, Jack didn't see)and went back to the living room, smiling happily.

"You're happy," Dustin noted.

"Danny had the situation handled. I just watched," Nell responded. Sliding into the space next to Dustin, she pulled him close to her, smiling.

"Now… what should I wear to the dance?"

…

 _The next day_

It was lunch, and so far, Nell and Dustin were the only two of their friends to have a date; Sam kept saying she didn't want to go to the dance(which Nell and Ava knew meant she really wanted to go), Owen and Ava were too shy to ask the other out, Danny was dateless as far as the others knew, and right now, Tucker was trying to ask every girl he met(with the exceptions of Sam, Nell and Ava)to be his date.

"Hey there, I-"

"No."

"Hi, would you-"

"Forget it."

"…"

"No!"

"I didn't ask you yet!"

Dejected, Tucker came and sat with Sam, Danny, Ava, Owen, Nell and Dustin, the latter two snuggling up next to each other, totally content in the other's arms, the African-American boy moping.

"Strike three, Tuck?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Try strike three thousand," Tucker responded back dejectedly. "Dustin, how did you get Nell to be your date for the dance?"

"One, I'm his girlfriend, and two, we've grown to actually know and care for each other," Nell commented, laying into Dustin's cold, but welcome, embrace and sighing contentedly. However, Nell felt pretty bad about Tucker being rejected by every single girl he met-with the exception of Sam, Ava and Nell herself, of course.

 _Maybe I can ask Valerie or Star if they could be Tucker's date,_ Nell thought to herself-before Sam talking drew Nell out of her thoughts.

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special," Sam ranted, while Nell and Ava shared a look.

 _She wants to go bad_ , the other two girls at the table thought, before Sam continued, "I-"

However, she only got that out before she noticed that Danny, Owen and Tucker were looking at something, a look of awe and longing on their faces.

"What!?" Sam and Ava asked. Nell was tempted to say that too, but soon guessed the answer. As soon as she did, Nell's eyes narrowed, she clenched the bench underneath her so hard, her super strength was leaving indents of her fingers in the wood, and her eyes were starting to glow in hate-fuelled anger.

Her guess was confirmed when, as one, Danny, Tucker and Owen sighed, "Paulina."

Shortly after, the shallow-but pretty-Queen of Mean arrived, causing boys everywhere to get into easily prevented accidents that happened because they had stupid crushes on that cruel little witch who was part of the reason why Valerie and Star-two popular, smart and rich girls who had to pretend to be mean to stay popular-couldn't socialise with Nell and Ava at school. Paulina also reluctantly let Ava on the cheerleading squad, though Star helped as well.

"Paulina," the three boys said in unison again, dreamy, puppy-dog-stare looks on their faces.

Dustin snorted.

"A crush on a shallow, cruel A-lister? _That's_ what's keeping Danny from admitting he likes Sam and Owen from asking Ava to the dance?" he inquired.

"Yep. And she is also my and Sam's rival, but mostly Sam's. And how do you know my brother wants to ask Ava to the dance?" Nell answered, tone thick with hatred for the Latina girl, before asking Dustin that question.

Dustin shrugged.

"I spent a lot of time among couples deeply in love; I know what they look like when they're in love with someone, or the crushes they have on someone. Danny has that look for Paulina, but Sam has the same look for Danny-despite them saying they're not lovebirds-and that look is hidden on Owen's and Ava's faces, but it's there," he explained. He leant down and kissed Nell's forehead.

"And of course, I see that look on your face every day Dell Nell," Dustin whispered, before the couple returned back to the world outside their little bubble a minute ago.

"Oh please, _Paulina_? Girls like her a dime a dozen," Sam exclaimed.

Nell thought she couldn't have been any more shocked when she saw Danny, Tucker and Owen rummaging around in their pockets.

"How much change you got?" Danny asked Tucker and Owen.

"Oh ho, very funny," Sam scoffed. "Just remember, you can't judge a book by it's cover."

"I agree with Sam," Nell added. "When I first met and spoke to Dustin, I judged him as a troublesome ghost that had to be put back in the GZ right away. Never would I have imagine he was actually a sweet, complex ghost boy who cares for his little sister, Ava, and me until I got to know him. Just don't think that because Paulina's as pretty as a fairytale princess, she's as nice as one."

"Well, there's only one to find out," Tucker said, him, Danny and Owen sitting back down.

"Go on, Danny. Go to that library and check out that book," both Tucker and Owen dared Danny in unison.

"I can't. I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls," Danny admitted-however, he just unintentionally insulted the three girls of the otherwise all-male group. Nell wasn't as offended, since she was Danny's adopted sister and Dustin's girlfriend, but to Ava and Sam, noticeably Sam(since basically everyone could see the feelings she had for Danny)Danny and just offended the two of them.

"Oh, and you have absolutely _no_ problems talking to me and Ava," Sam said, insulted. Ava nodded, eyes narrowed, offended as well.

"Uhhh," Danny stammered trying to find a way to apologise to Sam and Ava.

"Skip it. Go give your weak knees some exercise," Sam cut in, hauling Danny out of his seat and pushing him toward the tree Paulina was eating her yoghurt.

"That will teach him to think twice about what he says around girls," Ava quipped. Nell just shook her head and watched Danny try to ask Paulina to the dance.

Of course, couple a teenage boy's nerves with ghost powers and you get something like…

"Hi, I…" Danny started, but the hand he was using to lean on the tree turned intangible and phased through it, causing him to fall down and face-plant the ground.

Well, you get something like that.

Nell winced, at the same time Paulina said, " _Please_. Don't say you've suddenly fallen for me; that line is _so_ last semester.

Danny stood up, a bit dizzy from his sudden face-plant into the ground, and tried again, "Yeah, I mean no. Th-that's not it. I'm…"

Paulina looked up at him, bored out of her mind.

"I'm Danny," Danny introduced. However afterwards, his pants turned invisible and fell down, exposing his polka-dot boxers and causing everyone-with the exception of Sam, Tucker, Nell, Dustin, Owen and Ava, who looked shocked-to laugh at him; including Paulina.

"Ha ha ha ha. A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality," Paulina commented.

Sam narrowed her eyebrows and walked over to Danny.

"Oh man, _this_ will be good," Nell muttered as she watched the cat fight that was _waiting_ to happen between Paulina and Sam.

"Kudos, Danny. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool," Sam insulted Paulina, glaring at her.

It took about five seconds for Paulina to understand Sam's words.

"Oh no, you did not just call me _shallow_ , did you!" Paulina exclaimed, offended.

"You taking a few seconds longer to figure it out just proves it," Nell whispered, just as Sam shot back, "If you mean, do you think girls like me, Nell and Ava could stand in a puddle full of you and not get our feet wet, then yeah."

Nell and Ava grinned at the well-deserved insult Sam gave to the Hispanic brat.

"Shallow, I'm not shallow," Paulina protested as Sam dragged Danny back to their table and the others; though Nell heard Paulina say, "On the other hand, I'm not so deep, that I couldn't lure a boy away from a Goth geek-and I will."

Nell groaned. This was going to be an interesting week.

…

 _The Next Day_

It was the next day, and Dustin and Nell were starting the school day by making out in the broom closet. The blissfully happy couple were about to fully go deeper into the kiss when Nell heard Danny exclaim in shock, "In Dash's _body_!?"

"Oh no," Nell and Dustin groaned in unison.

"He's accidentally overshadowing Dash, isn't he?" Dustin asked rhetorically to Nell.

"Well, I knew that this power would come in a month or so; it was about time for it to show itself," Nell answered him.

"We better make sure he doesn't do anything _too_ embarrassing while he's overshadowing Dash, right?" Dustin asked Nell.

"No. Let him have his revenge. I wanna see and hear what happens," Nell answered back.

Checking the hallway through the small screen in the door to see if anyone was near, Dustin and Nell invisibly phased their heads out through the door into the hallway, where they could see and hear what was happening.

Dash, who's eyes were toxic green instead of blue-purple, was saying to an annoyed Paulina in Danny's voice, "I'm also president of the Casper High geek club and I have every toe nail I've ever clipped! Wanna see them?"

"No," Paulina disgustedly said back.

"Oh, then you should get to know Danny Fenton! He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like _I_ do," Danny said through Dash, and it was blatantly obvious to Nell and Dustin Danny was overshadowing Dash and using this to get payback. Dash(Danny) picked up Paulina's foot at the end.

"Ew! Get lost, loser!" Paulina exclaimed, grossed out.

Danny quickly phased out of Dash's body and back into the locker he must have been shoved into by the jock earlier, a groggy Dash saying, "Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom's _FEET_!?", before walking away.

Nell and Dustin phased their heads back through the door, fully tangible and visible now, bent over double from laughing so hard at Danny's payback against Dash.

"Oh man, for a first timer, Danny's first payback-through-overshadowing-the-person-you-hate was _hilarious_!" Nell gasped out between breaths.

"That was too… too… to-hahahahahaha _HA_!" Dustin started to say before laughing again, nearly falling through the walls from laughing so hard.

"Now, now, Dustin, we must calm down; otherwise, how are we gonna explain this power to Danny?" Nell told Dustin, calming down.

"Alright, alright, we'll explain to Danny about overshadowing," Dustin agreed. He then drew Nell in close, so close their lips were meeting each other. "But not until tomorrow. I mean, what damage can Danny do overshadowing someone by tomorrow?"

…

 _Tomorrow_

"YOU OVERSHADOWED DAD TO HELP YOU OUT WITH YOUR PARENT-TEACHER CONFERENCE AND YOU MADE DAD AGREE TO CHAPERONE THE DANCE WITHOUT HIM REMEMBERING SAYING YES!" Nell shouted at Danny, fuming angry.

The siblings had arrived at the mall after school to meet the others after Jazz dropped them off there; Owen couldn't make it because he had to study for a test. Danny had told Nell about his new powers, asking Paulina to the dance, the amulet he gave her, and the conference. Nell admitted she had the power of overshadowing as well and the power she was talking about on the Monday after the accident a month ago-but when she heard about the conference...

To say Nell was furious about Danny using overshadowing to make the conference go smoothly and he had made Dad say yes to chaperone the dance, even though he won't remember it afterwards(a side effect of overshadowing; the person a ghost overshadows hardly remembers what the ghost made them do during when the ghost overshadowed that person)was putting it mildly.

"Okay, okay! I made a mistake. Sheesh, can you stop with the shouting, please?" Danny said back, massaging his ears as he added sarcastically, "You almost burst my eardrums."

Nell winced.

"Sorry Danny; forgot that you have heightened hearing as well," Nell apologised.

She glared at him sternly. "Anyway… Danny, you need to remember that you are responsible for making sure Dad 'remembers' the conference at the dance," Nell reminded Danny as they walked to where their friends were sitting. "I'll help you since I've had this power longer; but remember, you're mostly responsible."

With that said, Nell instantly sat next to Dustin, cuddling up next to him, while she listened to Danny tell their friends what he told Nell earlier.

…

 _Later_

"So, your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam asked, after Tucker had tried-and failed-to ask a passing girl to the dance.

"Yes, but he doesn't _know_ he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that _I_ made him say yes!" Danny exclaimed.

Dustin leaned in next to Nell and whispered, "I guess karma bit me in the butt when I said what damage Danny could do while overshadowing someone before today, right?"

"You think?" Nell whispered back sardonically.

"Let me get this straight," Tucker started, bringing Dustin and Nell back to the conversation. "You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside? Nell, I'm guessing you can do the same too."

"Yeah pretty much," Danny confirmed.

"That's what possession, or overshadowing, means," Nell added as well.

"Hey Danny," Tucker started. "If you could control a girl for just about _two_ minutes…"

Danny, hearing what Tucker was saying, realised what he meant and said, "Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance, like Nell and I did."

"Does he have to take off his pants _and_ act like a dweeb, or will either one do?" Sam rhetorically asked.

Danny got a blank look on his face at hearing that.

Nell just shrugged, before smiling at Ava.

"Wait till you see what I'm wearing to the dance," Nell whispered to Ava.

"Me too," Ava whispered back. " _If_ I get a date to the dance."

"You will, Ave," Nell assured her best friend. "You will."

"Honestly guys, I'm _glad_ I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me theembarrassment of wearing the _lame_ dress my parents bought me, heh, heh heh."

"So no one's asked you, huh?" Tucker asked her knowingly.

"Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina," Sam seethed back.

"Why are you so down on her? So she's pretty, it's not a crime," Danny commented.

"Looks are deceiving, Danny," Sam said back.

Just then, people started to scream and Nell's and Danny's ghost senses went off.

"Ghost time. Can I finish your fries?" Tucker inquired to Danny.

Danny ignored Tucker and raced to the centre of the cafeteria, where a bright ring of light split into two and changed him to ghost form, Nell also transforming into her ghost form as well.

The two instantly flew off to deal with the ghost, which was the same dragon ghost Danny dealt with in the lab.

"Say, haven't we met somewhere?" Danny asked.

The dragon, instead of answering, roared and breathed fire at Danny!

"Danny, look out!" Nell warned, flying straight to Danny and managing to pull him away from being barbecued by the ghost dragon's fire. Danny again tried to talk to the ghost.

"Let's try this again: Hi, I'm Danny Phantom, she's Storm Banshee, and you are?" Danny introduced.

The dragon just roared and slammed it's tail into Danny, sending him shouting and flying into a weenie stand. Nell went to help him, before noticing the golden amulet around it's neck that it had back in the lab.

"How did you get that back? I thought you lost it, and-" Nell started to demand the ghost, before she realised something as her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, Danny didn't-no, he wouldn't have known… _Paul_ -"

But before she could say anything else, Danny came back, shouting, "Sorry dude, I think you got the wrong weenie!"

At that, Danny flew straight at the ghost and slammed into it, but the dragon grabbed Danny and pinned him to the ground, where it shouted, "MUST HAVE _TEE_!"

"First it wants to go to a ball, now it wants a shirt? Make up your mind!" Nell shouted at the ghost, at the same time Danny said, "Tea? Ooo good idea. Coffee can make you a _might_ jittery. Better yet…"

At the end of his sentence, Danny had turned intangible and phased out of the dragon's grip and into the ground, leaving the dragon confused. But it wasn't confused for long, as Danny phased back out of the ground underneath the dragon, turned tangible and yelled, "Have some PUNCH!"

With that, Danny punched the dragon so hard and sending it flying so far, Nell couldn't see where it landed.

"Well, that's the ghost done," Nell muttered, phasing into the ground and phasing back out in front of their friends along with Danny as they changed back into human form.

"Danny, Nell! Are you guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. But that's the second time I fought that dragon. We need to investigate," Danny replied back. "How are you guys?"

"Great, if you don't count me still being dateless for the dance," Tucker responded dryly.

"What about Ava and Owen?" Nell wondered, not seeing her friend, brother or boyfriend. "And where's Dustin?"

"Ava and Owen decided to go as friends for the dance. Ava's gone dress shopping while the guys are trying to scrounge up some suits," Sam explained to Nell, just as Tucker said, "Valerie."

At that moment, Valerie appeared, in A-list mode.

"Yeah, hi. Sucker, is it?" Valerie asked, purposely getting Tucker's name wrong.

"Tucker," Tucker corrected. "Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino."

"Which ends with 'no'? Which, by the way, is my answer, unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless," Valerie refused.

At that moment, Kwan appeared, saying, "You'll never guess what happened! Donna said she would go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!"

Little did anyone know, Nell had overshadowed Donna to go to the dance with Kwan and leave Valerie dateless so that she could go to the dance with Tucker.

Kwan left and Valerie said, "You're on."

"I'll take it!" Tucker exclaimed.

Valerie left as well. Tucker turned around and said, "Some may call it a rebound, but I call it a yes. I got a date! Woo! And the pants are still on."

…

 _The Afternoon of the Dance_

It was the afternoon, and a few hours before the dance began, and everyone was getting ready. Maddie was putting a tie on Jack, even though the two were just going in their jumpsuits.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing," Jack complained as Maddie fiddled with the tie, making sure it was okay.

"Because, it's Danny's, Nell's and Owen's first dance, Jack. If we're gonna chaperone this thing, we've have to make sure we don't embarrass them," Maddie reminded him.

"How would we embarrass them?" Jack asked, confused.

"I think it's great when you guys do _anything_ that doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts," Jazz said, glaring at them at the last part. Behind her, Danny was getting a drink while Nell was showing to Owen how to tie a tie; they were all in the kitchen.

"And you just tighten the knot by pulling down on the wide end. Slide the knot up and adjust," Nell instructed, showing him how to do it on a practice tie. She looked at Owen. "You got that?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Nell," Owen thanked, smiling at her. "Can you imagine my embarrassment at going to the dance and wearing a tie that looked like a five-year-old tied it?"

Nell laughed at that, before saying coyly, "Especially Ava?"

Owen blushed, but defended himself, stammering, "W-we're just going as friends, remember?"

"Uh huh, riiight," Nell said disbelievingly, drawing out "right" and smiling even more coyly, but dropped it at the glare Owen sent her.

"Funny," Jack said, drawing Nell and Owen back to the conversation, "I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a vague blur."

Nell shot Danny a glare that said, _See what I mean?_

Danny sent her a sheepish smile and Nell just rolled her eyes, sighing.

"By the way, Danny and Nell," Jazz started to say as Danny was taking a drink of water and Nell was tightening the knot on Owen's tie after doing it around his neck, "just so you guys know, I'm on to your little secrets."

At that, Danny spat out his water and Nell tightened the knot _too_ tightly, almost choking Owen.

"What!? Wh-what secret!?" Danny and Nell demanded in unison, panicking as they thought Jazz was referring to the secret of them being half-ghost!

"The clumsiness, the nervousness. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before… you have a girlfriend, and Nell has a boyfriend!"

"It's a lie, we're not ghosts!" Danny and Nell exclaimed at the same time, before they realised what Jazz said and Danny covered, "I-I mean, Paulina's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me."

"And remember, I told you guys that I already _have_ a boyfriend," Nell reminded Jazz. "Remember? I told you guys I was going out with Dust a month ago."

"Oh," Jazz said, remembering that Nell _did_ tell her, Holly, Josie and their parents that Dust Thornton was her boyfriend.

"That's great!" Jack exclaimed. "I can meet this Paulina and talk to her about ghosts!"

"You better let her know your family's insane _now_ , Danny," Jazz "advised" Danny. "If you marry her and she finds out later, that's entrapment. Same for you and Dust, Nell."

"Jazz, I already told Dust that Mom and Dad are ghost hunters," Nell replied back. "And, we're not _that_ far in our relationship to consider _marrying_ each other!"

Danny sighed.

"We better go get ready," Danny said as he, Nell and Owen walked out of the kitchen and to their rooms.

"Okay. So I'm gonna have to dance with Paulina _and_ keep our dad from embarrassing me. I can handle that," Danny said, but then he got an unsure look on his face.

"Don't worry Danny. Like I said before, I'll help. I've got overshadowing down-packed, so I can help with Dad 'remembering' the conference," Nell assured Danny. He gave a small smile to her.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," Nell said back as the three siblings left to their rooms to get ready for the dance.

…

 _Later_

It was a couple of hours later.

Tucker had arrived at Fenton Works a hour ago, and he, Danny and Owen were now in tuxedoes. Danny's was blue, Tucker's was green and Owen's one was red and black. Nell was wearing a purple halter-neck satin cocktail dress, midnight blue, sleeveless leather jacket that came to her thighs and was buttoned up in the middle, covering Nell's torso, her usual black boots, fingerless red gloves that crisscrosses at the top for an interesting feature, her promise ring from Dustin and Nell's usual necklaces. Right now, Danny was doing last minute checks while waiting for Sam-who was talking to them on Skype from her room-for the dragon research.

"Tie straight, shirt tucked in. Unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case," Danny listed. "What's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam?"

"Alright, jeez! Here, I'm sending you the link," Sam said back. Shortly after, a webpage that had a picture of that same dragon ghost appeared.

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed, recognising the ghost. Clicking on "More Info," he read the rest of the information out.

"' _Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under any extreme emotional duress or anger._ ' That's the amulet I gave to Paulina. It must have accidentally fallen into my backpack-wait. You mean, I'm going on a date with a _dragon_!?"

"Like me and Nell said, looks are deceiving. I'm sure you guys will have a _wonderful_ evening," Sam commented, before logging off, causing Danny's screen to go dark.

"She really wants to go to the dance," Danny realised.

Nell snorted. "Oh, you _think_!?"

"But she said she didn't want to!" Tucker pointed out.

"We're her best friends, we should have known," Danny continued, feeling guilty.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, right?" Tucker dismissed.

At that, Danny smirked and his eyes glowed green.

"No way. Forget it. Absolutely not. No!" Tucker refused.

Before Danny could respond, Dustin phased through Danny's/Owen's bedroom wall. Dustin wore a black tux, his ratty grey and white Converse sneakers, and his hair in a short ponytail, and he was carrying Ava bridal style. Ava was wearing a form-fitting dress that split off at her leg in a deep, scarlet colour, with pops of green and blue here and there. Her hair was styled up in a halfway-up, halfway-down style, with half of her hair in an elegant bun and the other half of her hair in soft curls. Her bun was held in place by a comb that had blue, green and red jewels in it, Ava had red lipstick and green and blue eyeshadow, blue teardrop-shaped earrings, a necklace with tiny green gems hanging off and a blue teardrop-shaped pendant, chunky blue and green bracelets on her right wrist, green-blue sash tied around her waist, and the spiked bracelet that Dustin gave her when she was twelve on her left wrist.

Just to say, Danny's, Tucker's and Owen's jaws dropped and Nell's eyes widened at seeing Ava.

"Do I look okay?" Ava asked, feeling a bit self-conscious at seeing her friends' looks.

"Ava, you look… you look… you look _amazing_!" Nell complimented, still stunned at how gorgeous her friend looked. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Ava, you look _beautiful_ ," Owen complimented. "Incredibly beautiful."

Ava blushed a deep red that matched the colour of her dress. "Thanks, Owen."

"Nell, are you ready to go?" Dustin asked, making Nell remember that _her_ date for the dance was here as well.

"Yeah," Nell answered, walking up to stand beside him. She smiled at the others. "See you guys at the dance!"

With that, Nell changed into her ghost form, and she and Dustin turned intangible and phased out and flew to the dance.

…

 _At Sam's House_

A minute later after Nell, Dustin, Ava and Owen left to the dance, Danny had overshadowed Tucker so that he could ask Sam to be his date for the dance. Now, the overshadowed techno-geek had just knocked on Sam's door.

Sam opened the door, and at seeing the knocker, asked, " _Tucker_? What are _you_ doing here? Where's Valerie?"

"She kinda cancelled on me," Tucker(Danny)lied.

Sam's eyes widened, not noticing that Tucker's voice sounded like Danny's and Tucker's eyes were the same's as Danny's in his ghost form.

"Do you think we could go together, you know, as friends?" Tucker(Danny)asked.

Sam smiled, before it dropped as she had told him she didn't want to go to the dance and she said, "Uh, I don't know. This is so last minute, and-and I do have plans, and-"

"Well," Tucker(Danny)interrupted, shrugging, "I understand if you don't wanna go."

He was about to leave, but Sam stopped him as she said, "Okay, but only because you got stood up. I'll go change into the dumb dress I wasn't going to wear."

At that, Sam shut her door close and Danny-who was in ghost form-phased out of Tucker.

"See ya!" he farewelled.

"That is _so_ unfair!" Tucker yelled after Danny left. "And as soon as Sam comes back, I'm gonna-"

However, he stopped himself as Sam opened the door. She was wearing a purple and black gothic dress; the skirt was purple, the bodice part was black and it laced up over a purple area, she wore fingerless black gloves that were fishnets at the top, her black choker, purple eyeshadow and her usual purple lipstick, and two bunches of her hair in pigtails. She also held a black and purple bag with a purple cat icon on it.

Needless to say, Tucker was a _bit_ happy to now have Sam as his date.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Sam reminded him excitedly, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him with her as she went down the stairs.

…

 _At Paulina's House_

Meanwhile, at Paulina's house, Danny phased out of the sidewalk and turned back to human form again. Waiting in front of the door, he practiced what he was going to say to Paulina to have her give him the amulet back.

"Paulina, about the amulet. It's an ancient family heirloom, and I need to get it back," he said, before slapping himself.

"Ah, no that stinks," he said. He then heard the door opening and, standing in front of him, was Paulina's dad.

"Oh, hi! Um, you must be Paulina's dad," Danny greeted, though he was a bit nervous at seeing Paulina's dad.

"If you upset her, we're going to have a violent talk," Paulina's dad threatened.

"Papa, you're scaring him," Paulina chided her dad. She was wearing a pink dress and pink gloves, and the amulet-which Danny noticed. "Come on Danny. We're gonna be late."

"Have a wonderful evening, baby!" Paulina's dad farewelled as Paulina walked down the stairs to her house. He then leaned in close to Danny and said in a menacing tone, "I know where you leave."

"And I'm glad we had a chance to chat," Danny said back as he followed after Paulina.

…

 _In the Sky_

On the way to the dance, Nell relayed to Dustin that the amulet Danny gave Paulina was actually a cursed ghost amulet that could turn the wearer into a dragon when angry.

Needless to say, Dustin was shocked.

"Hold, hold up. Are you saying that Danny's going on a date with a _dragon_!?" Dustin asked, wide-eyed.

"Technically, yes," Nell confirmed. Dustin let a low sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"I've heard of girls being high maintenance, but _that's_ just ridiculous!" Dustin exclaimed, referring to the amulet. "Poor Danny; he's gotta make sure Paulina's happy all night unless she goes all medieval fire breathing lizard on him!"

Nell laughed at Dustin's attempt of a joke, before she then noticed that they were at where the dance was being held.

"There's the dance venue!" she exclaimed, pointing it out to Dustin. Noticing it, the two ducked into an alley near the school gym-where the dance was being held-but not too near. Nell changed back to human form while Dustin put on his human disguise. Walking out, the couple headed into the gym and straight onto the dance floor.

"Care for a dance, Dell Nell?" Dustin asked Nell.

She grinned at him. "Sure, I love too."

Putting his hands around Nell's waist, the two went into a fast dance as Dustin spun Nell around, not caring about everyone else looking at them as they continued to dance, Nell laughing as she enjoyed her night.

…

 _Meanwhile, At the Same Time_

During when Nell and Dustin flew to the dance, Ava and Owen were walking together. Owen had to admit, Ava was stunning.

"You look beautiful tonight," Owen complimented. Ava blushed a scarlet red that matched the colour of her dress.

"Th-thank you," she stammered out, twirling a curl nervously.

"No, seriously, you look absolutely beautiful tonight," Owen continued, giving Ava a small smile. Ava smiled back.

Little did anyone know-save for Nell, who guessed it straight away-Ava had a bit of a crush on Owen. It had started when they were in third grade, when Owen had helped her with her books after they were "accidentally" ruined by the A-lister queen bee of the time, Amanda Thurston. Ava still remembered that day, as if it was yesterday…

…

 **Flashback-seven years ago**

At Amity Park Elementary School, seven-year-old Ava was crying. The local A-lister queen bee, Amanda Thurston, had "accidentally"tipped all of Ava's books out of her bag and scattered them all over the hallway floor, before stepping on them for good measure.

During her crying, Ava began to pick up her books into her bag and was reaching for her next one-when it wasn't there anymore.

Looking up, Ava was stunned to see someone she didn't expect to be there.

"Here, Ava, let me help you."

Ava could only look on as Owen Fenton-brother of Danny Fenton and Ava's best friend Noel "Nell" Fenton-began helping Ava put her books away. He gave her a friendly smile, reddish blue eyes twinkling, before it dropped at seeing her tear-stained face.

"Ava, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Ava only nodded wordlessly as she said, stammering a bit, "Y-yes."

She picked up one of her books and put it in her bag as she said, "You know, you shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"Helping me. I'm just a shy, freaky bookworm who always has her nose stuck in a book and will also be an ugly nerd," Ava said, bitterly saying the insults Amanda always called her.

Owen looked shocked.

"What? Ava, that's _not_ true!" Owen exclaimed, before grabbing Ava's shoulders. "Look at me. You're _not_ a freak, and you're not ugly. You're smart, and you're _way_ more intelligent than Amanda. Who else dresses up as Hermonie every year for Halloween, quotes from _Lord Of The Rings_ , dreams she could have been there to uncover the treasure from _Treasure Island,_ and fantasies she could go out with one of the Three Musketeers?"

Ava smiled shyly. "Me."

"Yes, you. So don't for a second think that just because Amanda Thurston says things about you, doesn't mean they're true. You're more smarter than her, and _way_ prettier than her," Owen continued, blushing a bit at that. "And if anyone says otherwise, don't listen to them. You're you, and that's what matters."

Ava smiled, before hugging Owen.

"Thanks Owen," she whispered. "I needed that."

"Anytime. And, if you want to talk, you can talk to me, Nell, Danny and our friends," Owen told her, before he pulled out of the hug and left to organise his books as well.

As he did, Ava couldn't help but feel as if she had _feelings_ for him. Her heart began to thump harder, and she felt a bit lightheaded-especially when her pulse accelerated when Owen gave her a small, friendly smile.

Yep, Ava was certain she was crushing on Owen.

…

 **Flashback Ends**

"Ava, are you okay?" Owen asked, noticing Ava's far away look.

"Uh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, Owe. Just thinking," Ava answered. The two fell into a comfortable silence before they arrived at the school gym and entered.

Once inside, they noticed that Dustin(in his human disguise)was spinning a laughing Nell around as they danced, Dustin smiling as well.

Owen turned to Ava and asked, "So, what do you wanna do?"

Ava gave a shy smile as she said, "I would kill for some punch."

Owen grinned, and left to get some punch. While he was gone, Dustin and Nell took a break from dancing, with the couple noticing Ava.

"Hey Ave!" Nell greeted, panting a bit as she walked up to her friend; Dustin had left to go get Nell some punch. "Man, is this dance fun or what?"

"I guess so," Ava admitted. The two girls turned around and smiled and waved as Sam and Tucker entered the gym, closely followed by Danny-and Paulina. Nell gasped at seeing the amulet.

"Nell, what's wrong?" Ava asked, as Owen hadn't told her about the amulet.

"The amulet Danny gave Paulina… it's actually a ghost amulet that turns the wearer into a dragon when angry," Nell explained.

Ava's eyes widened. "You serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Well," Ava started, looking at Paulina again, "this dance is _definitely_ going to be interesting."

"You can say that again," Dustin agreed, coming up to them and giving Nell some punch. Nell took a sip from it. Owen also came up and handed Ava some punch as well, which she gratefully drank from.

Dustin looked at Nell-who was halfway finished-and asked her, "Do you want to dance again?"

Nell gave a smile at him. "You betcha."

Discarding their glasses still full of remaining punch, Dustin pulled Nell onto the dance floor and they danced again, really enjoying the school dance and forgetting about the amulet.

…

 _Later_

"Isn't this night wonderful," Nell murmured, head resting on Dustin's shoulder as they stood next to Ava, Owen, Tucker and Sam, taking a break from dancing.

"Tucker, Sam, Nell, Dustin, Ava, Owen, we've got trouble," Jack Fenton said to the six teens in Danny's voice, and when Nell looked at her adoptive dad and saw that he had the same glowing green eyes as Danny's in his ghost form, she realised that Danny was overshadowing Jack.

"We had nothing to do with it Mr. Fenton; it was all Danny's idea!" Tucker babbled nervously.

"Tucker, it's me, it's Danny!" Jack(Danny) hissed.

"Sam, Nell, Ava you three try to help me find Paulina. Tucker, Owen, Dustin, keep an eye on my dad. If he starts talking to anyone, page me, got it?" Jack(Danny)ordered, handing them walkie talkies, before walking away.

"This dance gets better and better with every passing minute," Sam commented.

"I am _never_ going to forget this dance," Ava agreed, before she, Sam and Nell raced off to find Paulina while the boys shadowed Jack.

Eventually, Sam noticed Paulina and reported it to Danny through her walkie talkie. "Danny, I got her!"

"Stay on her, I'm on my way. And Sam, _don't_ make her angry," Jack(Danny)reminded Sam as Danny phased out of Jack and left to head to where the girls were.

"We've got it Danny. Sam, me and you are heading to where ever Paulina is heading. Ava, look out for us in case anyone decides to go to where ever we are," Nell ordered. The Goth and bookworm nodded.

Paulina had gone into the girls' bathroom. Ava stayed by the door, while Nell and Sam went in.

"Hey, Paulina!" Nell called out.

"Nice dress," Sam complimented.

"Yes, and it goes so nicely with _your_ amulet, don't you think, _Sam_?" Paulina said back.

" _My_ amulet? That's not my-" Sam started to say, before she and Nell realised that had probably been what Danny had come up with to try to have Paulina give him the amulet.

"Play along," Nell hissed.

"Right, listen my grandma gave me that amulet, and-" Sam started to say, but Paulina cut in.

"Forget it, sweetie. I'm not giving up this trinket, _or_ your little boyfriend, Danny."

" _My_ boyfriend? Ha ha, and they say pretty girls can't be funny! Danny is _not_ my boyfriend," Sam clarified,

"He's not?" Paulina asked.

"He's my _best_ friend. Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow," Sam answered, sincere.

"What a bummer! I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from _you_!" Paulina revealed.

Nell gasped, before narrowing her eyes in anger. _That little witch!_

Sam had a shocked look on her face as Paulina continued to speak, placing the amulet on Sam. "Here! Take your crummy amulet! I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend."

Unfortunately, that was the worst mistake Paulina could have made. Because shortly after, the amulet, picking up on Sam's anger, transformed her into a dragon, while she shouted, "SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!"

Nell just gasped in shock while Paulina fainted at the sight. Ava ran in and gasped as well.

"What the-" she started to say, before Nell tackled her to the ground as Dragon-Sam grabbed Paulina and blasted a hole into the roof, flying out of it.

"GO GET DANNY!" Nell shouted at Ava. The bookworm nodded and left the bathroom.

"I'm becoming banshee!" Nell yelled, transforming into her ghost form and flying out of the hole in the roof, following Dragon-Sam.

Outside the girls' bathroom, Danny whispered, "Paulina? Sam? Nell? Av-"

Before he could say Ava's name, the glasses-wearing girl crashed into him, sending him to the floor.

"Danny!" she yelled. "The amulet turned S-"

Before she could finish, Danny gently pushed Ava off him and ran into the bathroom where he gaped at Dragon-Sam flying away and Nell in ghost form following straight after her.

Transforming into ghost form, Danny quickly flew after them. Managing to catch up, he then kicked Dragon-Sam, making her crash into the football field. Danny and Nell then landed shortly afterwards.

"Danny, that's not Paulina, that's Sa-" Nell tried to tell Danny, except he didn't hear her.

"Take it easy Paulina, you don't wanna hurt Sam," Danny said.

At that moment, Danny finally noticed that it was _Paulina_ , not Sam, in the dragon's grip.

"Paulina? _Sam_?"

Dragon-Sam then rose up and roared, "SHALLOW GIRL!"

"Yep, that's Sam," Danny confirmed.

"That's exactly what I tried to tell you!" Nell shouted exasperatedly, sighing and rolling her eyes.

Sam then roared and breathed fire at them. Danny and Nell turned intangible, allowing the fire to pass harmlessly through them.

Turning tangible again, Danny exclaimed, "Whoa, Sam! Two words: breath mints!"

Danny then flew up and grabbed Paulina out of Dragon-Sam's grip. She roared in anger and the used her tail to hit Danny and Paulina towards the bleachers. Danny turned himself and Paulina intangible and phased them through the bleachers, where they landed in front of Dash and some random girl.

"Uh, sorry," Danny apologised.

Dragon-Sam then lifted the bleachers, roaring in anger, and causing Dash and the girl to run away, screaming in fright. Nell, who was right behind Dragon-Sam, flew behind her neck and tried to unclasp the amulet.

"Danny! The amulet… it's stuck!" Nell exclaimed. "I can probably take it off, but only if you can buy me some time!"

"That I can do!" Danny shouted back-but before he could, his and Nell's walkie talkies went off.

" _Danny, Nell, Lancer's getting close to your dad!_ " Tucker reported to them.

"Go, Danny, I've got this," Nell told him.

"But-"

" _GO_!" Nell yelled, eyes glowing intensely. Danny sighed, but sped towards the gym.

Nell, meanwhile, gave up on trying to unclasp the amulet and floated down near Dragon-Sam's tail.

"I hate to do this Sam, but you leave me no choice!" Nell yelled as she used her ghostly super strength to pick up Sam's tail and swing her around until she let go, sending Sam flying.

Zooming over to wherever Dragon-Sam landed, Nell sent out an electric pulse and shocked Dragon-Sam, but it just caused her to get even _more_ angry!

Lashing out a hand, Dragon-Sam slammed Nell away, causing her to crash into the bleachers.

"Note to self: _don't_ use electricity on Sam, amulet or no amulet," Nell noted to herself, before flying up, hand curled into a fist and surrounded by white energy as Nell charged up a ghost ray. But before she could fire it, Danny came back, slamming into Dragon-Sam.

Nell let the ghost ray die down and charged in, dodging each fireball Dragon-Sam breathed at Nell and Danny. More flames were thrown, and after the last bout, Danny quipped, "I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!", making Dragon-Sam even angrier.

"Danny, we need to get the amulet off Sam, not make her even madder!" Nell shouted.

"Nell, I said I would buy you time, and I will," Danny responded back. "Right… now!"

At that, Danny pulled out their dad's new invention.

"The Fenton Fisher. It can capture ghosts _and_ dragon ghosts! Way to go Dad!"

Danny flew around Dragon-Sam, using the line to pin Dragon-Sam's wings and clawed arms to her sides until she was as tightly wrapped as a present. Wings no longer of use, Dragon-Sam dropped like a stone to the ground.

Landing beside her and using their ghostly super strength, Danny and Nell ripped the amulet off and Sam reverted back to normal.

"Sam," Danny asked, he and Nell transforming back to human form as Danny kneeled down besides Sam, "are you all right?"

"Wow. Did I have fun at the dance?" Sam asked back, hand to her head.

"Well, uh, let's just say you had a _roaring_ time," Danny answered, referring to when Sam was under the amulet's spell and chuckling a bit. Sam smiled back at him.

Nell, meanwhile, went back to the dance and walked up to Dustin.

"Hey Dusty," she greeted, lacing her fingers around his neck.

"Hey Dell Nell," Dustin greeted back. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that Paulina and Sam had a _roaring_ time," Nell told him. At Dustin's quizzical look, she added, "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's just dance."

Dustin grinned.

"Let's," he said back, wrapping his arms around Nell's waist and swaying her to the music.

...

 _Later_

A minute later, Nell and Dustin took a little break. Danny, Nell and Sam had told Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin what happened-especially when Paulina only wanted to go out with Danny because she thought he was stealing him from Sam. By now, the dance was nearly over.

"Dude, sorry that your date didn't pan out," Tucker said to Danny sympathetically. "Where is Paulina anyway?"

Paulina was actually with Dash, who was annoyed that Dash was trying to flirt with her.

"So, do _you_ like quarterbacks?" he asked.

Sam was about to say something, but decided not to and said instead, "Oh, who cares?"

She then noticed the DJ was still playing and continued, "Look. The DJ's still playing. And I think there's time for one last dance."

"Sure, I love too," Danny accepted. He then turned to Tucker and said, giving him the amulet, "Keep an eye on this, will ya?"

Tucker nodded and Sam and Danny went onto the dance floor.

"Come on. Like Sam said, there's still time for one last dance," Nell said, dragging Dustin on the dance floor with her as they started dancing again, Ava and Owen quickly joining them, as the six teens began to slow dance with their respective partners.

"Promise me you'll keep your pants up?" Sam jokingly asked Danny.

"I'll do my best," Danny answered.

Nell rested her head on Dustin's shoulder as he fully embraced her-but she then noticed Danny and Sam dancing together.

"Oh, come on," she murmured. "If they don't recognise their feelings for each other _now_ …"

Nell didn't bother finishing her sentence as she let it trail off and smiled knowingly, nuzzling Dustin's shoulder as she let the music and the gentle swaying of Dustin's body and his comfortingly cold, firm embrace drift Nell away to her happy place and enjoying the remainder of the dance, despite the ghost fight.

Tucker, meanwhile, instantly realised after watching Danny, Sam, Ava, Owen, Dustin and Nell dance with their respective partners that he was all alone again.

"Wait a second. I'm dateless _again_!? What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here!" Tucker demanded.

"I'll dance with you, Tucker," Ava said after she excused herself from Owen. Tucker smiled as he and his best friend danced together along with Danny, Sam, Nell, Dustin and a solo Owen, who didn't mind dancing by himself. All in all, this dance was one the seven teens were _not_ going to forget any time soon!

 **GhostWriterGirl: I know the ending was a bit cruddy, but I hope the rest of the chapter was good! And yes, Ava likes Owen! But, they won't be a couple anytime soon, just so you guys know. Anyone, I know I did third person P.O.V for this chapter, but I think I might mix it up with third person P.O.V and Nell's P.O.V, so watch out for when I switch from Nell's P.O.V to Third Person and vice versa! Anyway, read and review, and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. If I did, there would have been a fourth season. Now, I need to find Nell and Owen. Anyone know where they are?**

 **Nell:*in the abandoned room, Nell and Owen are up to the twelfth episode of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ ***Go Sam!**

 **Owen: Man, even in this show, Sam still kicks Tucker's and Danny's butts at video games!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back, and with a new chapter of this fanfic! Like I said, this fanfic will have a mix of Third Person P.O.V and Nell's P.O.V so watch out for that as Nell's P.O.V may or not be entirely canon. Anyway, I do not own the amazing show that is Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and Holly, Josie, Ava, Dustin, Nell and Owen. Now, speaking of the latter two, I've gotta find my two missing OCs! GhostWriterGirl out!*GhostWriterGirl leaves to try and find Nell and Owen. Meanwhile…***

 **Nell: Yes! We're nearly finished with the first season! Now, what is Walker up to?**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Chapter 12: Two Of A Kind**

Third Person P.O.V

It seemed to be a quiet, normal evening at the docks just outside Amity Park-that is, until the sounds of fighting came from one of the dock warehouses.

A pudgy ghost suddenly came phasing out of one of the walls in the warehouse, crashing hard into some boxes. Shortly after, Nell and Danny(in their ghost forms)phased their upper parts of their bodies through the wall. They fully phased through and turned tangible again, floating above the ground.

The ghost floated back up. He was blue-skinned and had red eyes. He was wearing blue overalls, grey gloves, and a blue beanie. He didn't look scary; just very annoying.

The ghost exclaimed in an attempt to sound scary, "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE POWER OVER ALL CONTAINERS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!"

"Okay, can we get this over with, we've got a test to study for," Danny deadpanned flatly, folding his arms as Nell nodded in agreement, looking bored out of her mind.

Box Ghost smiled evilly. "Study? There will be no time to study, when you find yourselves crushed under the forgotten possessions of..."

He then lifted up some boxes using his powers and quickly read a tag aloud, "Elliot Kravits of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

He continued to grin as he sent the boxes' possessions at the two half-ghost teens. But Danny and Nell just turned intangible and let the objects pass through them and smash against the wall, turning tangible as soon as the last object crashed against the wall.

Danny sighed. "We don't have time for this! Hey Tucker, let's go!"

At that Dustin phased in and floated next to Nell, and Ava, Sam and Tucker kicked open the door, Sam and Ava holding a biology textbook each.

Box Ghost's eyes widened in fear when he saw that Tucker was holding the Fenton Thermos.

Tucker spun the thermos like a basketball before opening it, saying, "Goodnight, everybody!"

Dustin flew out of the way, while Nell and Danny threw the Box Ghost into the thermos' beam.

"NOOOOO!" Box Ghost screamed in defeat as he was sucked inside. Tucker capped the thermos shortly after.

"Perimeter secure," Tucker commented.

"Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy SEAL?" Sam asked Tucker, annoyed.

"Seals, aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right?" Danny said, landing.

"Wrong, that's zero for twenty-one," Sam said, slamming her textbook shut.

"Nell, Dustin?" Ava asked.

Nell replied with the right answer while Dustin's answer was semi-right.

"Correct, that's twenty-one out of twenty-one for Nell and semi-correct for Dustin, that's twenty and a half out of twenty-one for him," Ava replied back as she also slammed her textbook shut.

"I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's a F for Danny, an A for Nell and a B and a half for Dustin," Tucker commented lightly, continuing to spin the thermos on his finger.

"Agh, come on you guys! If you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, you're both gonnahave to be a little more focused. Sam, Ava, you two are supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow since Nell will get an A and Nell can help Dustin study. And Tucker, you're supposed to be helping me catch these ghosts-along with Nell-so that I _have_ time to study!" Danny semi-ranted, the quartet not noticing that Dustin and Nell were using this time to make out.

"I miss you when you go fight ghosts," Dustin murmured as he kissed Nell.

"I miss you too," Nell whispered as she kissed him. "But aren't you supposed or be studying?"

"Nell, I'm dead. In life, I had pretty average grades. I think I can handle whatever happens tomorrow," Dustin said back. "But, we can take a break from studying and do this…"

With that, Dustin began kissing Nell again-but before it could go any deeper, the sound of the thermos releasing whatever ghosts it had trapped in there sounded off.

Nell whirled around and saw that the thermos was _indeed_ open, and all the ghosts she and Danny had caught that night were now escaping; including the now-free Box Ghost.

"HA-HA! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot hold me within the confines of a cylindrical container," he exclaimed, before flying off.

"Well, duty calls," Nell said, before she too phased through the wall and into the night sky, prepared to re-catch all those ghosts, unaware that she and Danny were being watched.

…

 _The Next Day_

"Morning Nell! Danny!" Owen greeted, his tone a bit too chipper for a still-sleepy Nell.

"Say another word in that annoying tone again, and I'll electrocute you at midnight every night all-week," Nell threatened, sitting down and pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Whoa, what's got her so grouchy? She's as grumpy as Holly," Owen asked Danny, comparing his ghostly half-sister to his grouchy older sister.

"Tucker dropped the thermos and released all the ghosts we previously caught. We had to spend another few hours trying to re-catch them all," Danny answered, helping himself to some cereal as well.

It was only a few minutes before their parents, giving chipper good mornings to their fourteen-year-old children-two having been adopted-and to a grouchy Holly, who just listened to music and a similarly chipper Josie.

It was another few minutes when Jazz came into the kitchen, gripping a magazine and squealing.

"Oh my gosh! They said yes!" Jazz exclaimed excitedly.

Maddie stopped working on her invention, Jack paused in eating his cereal, Holly stopped her music and helping Josie put on her backpack, the younger girl halting in eating her apple, and Danny, Nell and Owen stopped eating their cereal, Nell visibly more alert than earlier this morning.

"Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Danny," Nell hissed warningly, but she couldn't help but snicker a bit at the jab.

"No. _Genius Magazine_ said yes. They got my letter, and they want to put Mom on the cover!" Jazz exclaimed, and shortly screamed in excitement.

Nell had to resist slapping her hands over her sensitive ears thanks to Jazz's excited scream.

" _Genius Magazine_?" Maddie asked.

Jack then snatched the magazine out if Jazz's hand and half-asked, half-exclaimed, " _Genius Magazine_!? Is it the swimsuit issue?"

"Uh Dad, _Genius Magazine_ is for women geniuses, by women geniuses, and about _women_ geniuses!" Jazz informed Jack with a groan.

"So it _is_ the swimsuit issue," Danny said shortly after before he and Owen got disgusted looks on their faces and shouted, "Oh, _GROSS_! Mom's going to be in the swimsuit issue!?"

Nell face-palmed, while Holly eye-rolled, music playing again.

"Boys," the two muttered in unison with a slight groan.

"It's _not_ the swimsuit issue!" Jazz exclaimed irritably, emphasising the word "not" before continuing, "but it is the _perfect_ magazine to show that I have _normal_ parents, instead of a couple of ghost hunting freaks."

"They're not ghost hunting freaks," Danny defended. Nell raised an eyebrow as if to say, _You sure?_

"Okay, maybe they _can_ get a little overboard," Danny admitted.

"Hey kids! Speaking of ghost hunting, check out the latest in ghost hunting technology!" Jack exclaimed, oblivious to his son's latest comment as he pulled a device away from Maddie. The device looked like a sleeker cash register, with two cylindrical bulbs on it and a screen that had one of those lines used to measure your heart rate or sound waves.

"The Ghost Gabber!" Jack continued, revealing the name of the device. " _Genius Magazine_ has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use everyday!"

"Actually, the 'sounds' a ghost makes isn't that mysterious; they're capable of speaking English!" Nell said under her breath-just as Jack shoved the Ghost Gabber in front of Danny's face.

"Here, try it," Jack offered, beaming and thinking that, since his son wasn't a ghost, it wouldn't react.

Nell winced, predicting what was going to come. _This isn't going to end well._

Danny got a little nervous, before saying, "Uh, ugh, boo."

"I am a ghost, fear me," the device said in a female monotone.

Danny looked at his parents, who gave him weird looks. Thankfully, Nell came to his rescue.

"It's probably broken! Anyway, we've better get to school!" Nell saved, grabbing the collars of her brothers' shirts and dragged them outside, as the Ghost Gabber parroted, "It's probably broken. Anyway, we've better get to school, fear me."

As soon as the three teens were outside, Nell loosed a breath that they managed to get out of having to answer some pretty hard questions that might have revealed hers and Danny's secret.

"Remind me not to invite Dustin here with the Ghost Gabber around," Nell said to Danny and Owen as they walked to school. Danny, Nell and Owen met up with Sam, Tucker and Ava while walking to school, where Nell and Ava left them to meet up with Star and Valerie. Nell's stomach clenched slightly.

Today would be the first time Nell would introduce Dustin to Star and Valerie, especially when Ava and Dustin had to pretend to not know each other.

 _I just hope this week doesn't have too much action in it,_ Nell thought as she and Ava headed to where Valerie and Star were sitting.

…

Nell's P.O.V

"Hey guys," I greeted as I sat down besides Star, Ava sitting next to me.

"Nell, where have you and Ava been these last few mornings?" Valerie asked.

"We waited for you two yesterday and when you guys never showed up, and-oh my gosh, are you okay Nell?" Star started to berate, before she noticed the bags under my eyes that would be gone by lunch.

"Huh? Oh, I just had a few tired nights, that's all," I responded back. "And I haven't been here the last few mornings because, you know…"

I gave a small, blissful, but wicked smile as I added, "Because I have been spending time with my boyfriend."

"Who is me, by the way," a familiar voice chimed in.

I turned halfway around, grinning even more at the sight of my ghost boyfriend, Dustin, who was currently in his human disguise of Dust Thornton.

"Hey Dust," I greeted, scooting over a bit so that he could sit down next to me, which he did. The coldness of his body meeting the warmth of mine sent chills and thrill-like sparks up my body.

"Hey Dell Nell," he greeted back, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to him, kissing my forehead before he added, "As you can see ladies, I'm already taken."

I grinned slyly at Valerie's and Star's stunned looks and slack jaws.

"What? Didn't you guys know that I have a boyfriend now?" I rhetorically asked them.

"We heard the rumours, and we both saw you guys at the dance, but we just thought you guys were friends," Star admitted. "We didn't know you two were serious!"

"Yeah girl, why didn't you tell us that the rumours were true and the totally hot new guy, _Dust Thornton_ is your boyfriend," Valerie added as well, her voice lowering to a hiss at the end, only loud enough for me to hear.

I shrugged.

"Maybe I like to have some things secret," I told them, feeling guilty at how the sentence related to how I kept the fact I was half-ghost, a necromancer, and I was Storm Banshee all in one from Valerie and Star.

Dustin and Ava gave me discreet, but sympathising and understanding, looks, knowing what I was implying in that simple sentence and in "secret".

" _You're not alone_ ," Dustin mouthed to me, and I knew he had to keep the fact he was a ghost secret as well.

" _I know_ ," I mouthed back as I snuggled in closer to him, my body getting chills whenever I touched his firm, cold body, my eyes drifting close.

Three voices saying, "Awww," snapped me out of my near-nap.

I sat upright and gave death glares to Star, Valerie and Ava, who were smirking.

"You guys are perfect for each other," Valerie commented. "Almost as if you two were meant for each other."

Me and Dustin blushed deeply, but we were spared from any further embarrassment by the bell.

"Well, we better head to class and do that biology test," I said, changing subjects. Star and Ava nodded, being the only two people here other than me who actually studied for the test(Dustin only semi-studied). Valerie groaned.

"Don't remind me," Valerie grumbled as we headed to homeroom-Paulina was home sick and Dash was busy training-so we walked to homeroom together without worrying that the King and Queen of Mean would see. I had homeroom with Star, Valerie, Ava, Owen and Dustin while Danny had homeroom with Sam and Tucker.

We managed to get to homeroom a minute before the tardy bell rang, receiving a glare from our homeroom teacher. I sat in-between Ava and Dustin, the latter's arm draped casually around me, while Owen sat a desk behind me and Star and Valerie sat a row in front of us. I leaned forward over my desk so that I was closer to Valerie-who sat right in front of me.

"Don't sweat it Val, I'm sure you'll do fine," I reassured the African-American girl. "I know I haven't been able to help you study for the test, but I'm sure Star helped you study, right?"

"She has, but I can't help but worry that I'll get a B- for this test at best; C at worst," Valerie admitted, sighing. I placed a comforting hand on Valerie's arm.

"Hey, if worse comes to worse, I'm sure me or Ava or Star could help you with extra credit if you want to pull your grade up," I offered. Star and Ava nodded in confirmation.

Valerie gave me a small smile. "Thanks Nell. You're a great friend."

 _And yet I can't pluck up the courage to tell you I'm half-ghost and that me, my half-siblings, my biological mom and stepdad are necromancers,_ I thought to myself, guilt and a solemn sadness that I probably would never tell one of my closest friends my greatest secret welling up inside me.

A cold hand grabbed mine and squeezed it. Looking up, I focused on the warm, eerie blue eyes of Dustin, who was giving me a small, reassuring smile. I gave him a small smile back as I squeezed his hand back as well, barely noticing that school had officially started when the teacher called for our names, as I was comforted by that little reassurance.

Shortly after, it was science, and we were doing our biology test-Mr. Lancer was subbing for Mr. Bern and marking our tests, which I was relieved by-and our week was going to get _very_ interesting when me, Danny, and the rest of us got our tests back and Danny saw what he had gotten.

…

 _Library_

"I got a _D_!?" Danny exclaimed, looking at the big red mark on his test paper.

Besides him, I was thrilled that I had received an A and Dustin had gotten a solid B-, but I was a bit sad that Danny had gotten a D.

"All this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time!" Danny continued, staring despondently at his test grade.

"So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses," Tucker quipped; he had received a B, while I added, "It could be worse, Danny, it could have been a F."

"I can't get a D in biology, our parents will kill me!" Danny exclaimed, not hearing me.

 _Well, you're already halfway dead,_ I thought morbidly to myself as I leant back into Dustin's embrace, feeling even more happy that Dustin had gotten a good mark.

"I'm proud of you, Dusty. It may not be an A, but it's still good," I murmured, smiling up at my boyfriend.

"Not if you pull your grade up," I heard Sam say from where she was sitting behind a computer she was using, "by doing an extra credit biology assignment."

Curious, me and Dustin-Ava was talking to Star and Valerie at the very back of the library and Owen was with her-stood up and followed Danny to where he was standing behind Sam as she pulled up a picture of a white gorilla with a purple back.

"On this magnificent creature," she finished.

"A purple-back gorilla?" Danny asked as he, me and Dustin leaned in a bit.

"Yep, extremely rare," Sam went on, swivelling around to face us. "Only two left, both male. After this, they're gone forever. Which is why _you_ are going to prove he deserves to be set free."

I shook my head minutely, silently laughing. Leave it to Sam to have an ulterior motive when it comes to animals and school assignments.

"I don't have time for extra credit-or your agendas," Danny said.

"Actually you do, you just have to learn to manage it better. I've decided to become your time manager. It's the least I can do after Sam made me let all those ghosts out," Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA.

"Ah, I don't know," Danny trailed off while me, Sam and Dustin glared at Tucker, me lightly stating, " _Sam_ made you let all those ghosts out? Last I remember, _you_ were holding the thermos."

"It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule so that you can do your schoolwork, _and_ you and Nell can catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose," Tucker went on, either ignoring or not hearing my thinly veiled jab.

Sam full-out death-glared at Tucker, along with me.

"You remember when I let _you_ manage the thermos?" Danny asked, also knowing that Tucker, not Sam, had been the one to accidentally let all those ghosts out.

"And I have already scheduled Remember: Not To Let Tucker Handle The Thermos," Tucker finished as he typed away on his PDA.

"I suppose we could have a trial period," Danny decided.

"See? I've also scheduled some zoo times so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go!" Tucker said.

We all left shortly after, but I stopped as an electrical jolt went up my spine and an electric white mist came out of my mouth as we were almost down the hallway.

"Nell, what's up?" Danny asked, noticing I wasn't walking with them and doubling back.

"My ghost sense went off. You guys go to the zoo while I check it out," I said.

"Nell-"

"Go, Danny. You need this higher grade more than I do," I interrupted, my tone firm.

Danny sighed, but he walked back to where Sam and Tucker were anyway. Dustin, however, walked up to me.

"Dust-" I started to protest.

"Nell, I'm helping you with the ghost," Dustin cut in firmly. I sighed, but decided to let him help me with the ghost. But before we could take another step, Valerie and Ava walked in front of me.

"Nell," Valerie started, looking a little breathless, "do you think you could help me improve my grade? Ava's helping me as well."

I decided to let the ghost go now, since I couldn't race off back to the library without giving Valerie a believable excuse. But now, I was torn between helping Danny with his extra credit work, and Valerie. Then again, Danny _did_ have Sam and Tucker helping him out. I suppose I could help Val with this…

"Sure, Valerie," I told her. "Do you wanna do the assignment at my place, Ava's or your's?"

I had gone to Valerie's house a few times, and it was a pretty nice house. It wasn't too extravagant, but then again, everything in it was pretty expensive, as was the clothes and stuff Valerie and Star gave me and Ava on our birthdays.

"How about we go to Ava's place? We usually go to your house or mine, and hardly go to Ava's," Valerie suggested.

"That's cool with me, what about you Ave?" I asked the mentioned girl. Ava froze.

"Uhhhh, su-sure," she answered, stuttering a bit. Valerie smiled at her.

"Thanks Ava. We can go there straight now, so let's go!" she thanked, before she headed out the school doors.

"Nell, there's a reason why I don't invite people to my place," Ava hissed to me. "Dustin's room, which is supposed to be abandoned, looks lived in! How am I going to tell Val that me dead, ghostly brother lives in the room across from me!?"

"Sorry, I didn't know!" I hissed back, following Valerie a little way aways as we walked to Ava's place, Dustin walking invisibly behind me and Ava.

"Look," Dustin whispered, "all we do is keep Valerie away from my room and just lock it. Easy."

"Okay, we'll go with your plan," Ava allowed. She turned to me. "Nell, could you go and lock Dustin's room, please? Dustin will lead you to our house."

"Sure," I said back, just as I turned invisible and changed into my ghost form. Grabbing Dustin's hand(one of my necromancer powers was that I could see Dustin's true ghostly form even when he was disguised or invisible), we flew to his and Ava's place, where we phased into his room and turned tangible and visible again.

"Well, this is my room," Dustin casually announced, going over to his window and locking it, dropping his human disguise. The room lit up with our soft, white ghostly glows.

I nodded, before gasping.

I was in Dustin's room-his _room_!

And I couldn't help but take it in.

Against the wall to my right was a twin bed with navy blue blankets and white sheets rumpled and some white pillows. Stacked up against the left wall were towers upon towers of rock and 80's music CDs, everything from Frankie Goes To Hollywood; INXS; Imagine Dragons; The Cure; and Bruce Springsteen to KISS and AC/DC. Posters of those bands were tacked up on every single inch of baby blue walls, while a jet black, shaggy carpet covered the brown wooden floors. Clothes-obviously from when Dustin had still been alive-were scattered across the floor, as if they hadn't been moved. Next to a The Cure poster, there was a picture that looked like a six-year-old drew it.

I gravitated instantly towards it.

It was old, the edges curling and slightly yellow, but the actual paper was still white. A stick figure of a girl with curly brown hair, black dot-eyes, a huge smile on her circular face, and wearing a pink dress was standing next to a boy with curly brown hair, black dot-eyes, an equally huge smile, and wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and a familiar red jacket and guitar pick necklace, with green grass and a rainbow behind them. An arrow pointing to the girl had a caption that said "Me" and another arrow, this time pointing to the boy, had a caption that was tagged, "Dustin." In the left-hand bottom corner, sighed with some very messy handwriting, was "Happy Ninth Birthday, Dustin! Love, Ava".

My heart melted as I touched the picture, the white glow surrounding my white-gloved hand softly lighting it up, a soft smile on my face.

Behind me, a click sounded from a door locking on the outside, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dustin phasing an intangible and invisible hand back out of the door to his room, where it returned to visibility and tangibility.

"There, door's locked, window's locked, and now the only way to enter here is if you phase in her-Nell, are you okay?"

I didn't respond, but felt Dustin come up behind me. I turned my head to see him smiling softly and tenderly, the expression in his eyes brotherly and loving.

"I remember that day; it was my ninth birthday. It started to snow, as my birthday's in November, and Ava raced up to me as fast as her legs could run, 'cause she was six at the time. She nearly crashed into me as I was about to walk out the door, and gripped onto my leg and shouted, 'Dustin, Dustin, wait! I've got a present for you!' She showed me the picture, and she told me she made it in art class and that she wanted to be an artist or singer for a job, like me since I wanted to be a musician, and I just smiled, accepted the picture and hugged and kissed her, saying it was a great picture," Dustin reminisced, a nostalgic smile on his face. "Still is, even today."

I smiled a bit as well, before that last sentence he said registered in my mind.

"You wanted to be a musician?" I asked, turning around so that I could face Dustin. He looked a bit shy and was blushing a bit.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to be a guitarist, maybe get into a band," he admitted. "But that plan's down the drain, since I'm, well, a ghost now."

His voice had a tinge of sorrow to it when he said that.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, earning having him squeeze my fingers back and giving me a small smile. Before I could say anything, I suddenly remembered _why_ I was in Dustin's room.

"Uh, Dustin, I think we should go rejoin Ava and Valerie," I said, turning invisible.

"Good idea," Dustin agreed, turning invisible as well. We quickly phased through the bedroom door and joined up with Ava and Valerie, just as they turned the corner to the street where Ava's house was, me changing back to human while still being invisible.

"Door's locked, window's locked, only way in is if you phase into the room," I relayed to Ava. "Now, there is no reason for Valerie to suspect that your dead, ghostly brother is haunting his own room."

Ava looked relieved. "Thank you, Nell."

"No problem," I said back-just as we arrived at Ava's house.

"Come inside," she said, opening up the door. Valerie walked inside, Ava following behind her.

"Ava, you go on without me. I want to talk to Dustin before we start this assignment," I told her.

At that, Dustin turned visible. Ava nodded knowingly.

"Sure," she replied back, closing the door behind her.

I turned to Dustin, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Are you going to be in your room while Val's here?" I asked, looking up into his glowing gold-and-blue eyes.

"Well, what _else_ am I gonna do?" Dustin asked back, before leaning his head close to my forehead, changing back into his human disguise of Dust Thornton. "Or I could hang around you guys as Dust."

"Actually, I prefer Dustin Thorne," I murmured, pressing my lips to his cold, firm ones as soon as he returned to his true ghost form. My hands slid up around the base of his neck, while his arms encompassed my waist. I pulled him towards me, phasing both me and him through the wall, turning tangible again as I pressed Dustin to the wall opposite the one we walked through. The kiss became deeper, and if Valerie hadn't called down, "Nell, are you coming up soon?", I'm sure we would have continued making out.

"Darn," I muttered, pulling away. I sighed. "I guess I should go to help Valerie with her extra credit assignment. See you afterwards, Dusty."

"Okay then. Do what you do best academically," Dustin whispered, tipping my chin up slightly and giving me a light kiss on the lips. "I'll see you afterwards, Dell Nell."

Without any further words, Dustin turned invisible and phased up through the ceiling and, I assume, into his room.

I grinned slightly as I walked up the stairs, pausing halfway to phase my head through Dustin's bedroom door to see into his room and saw him listening to some low music and gently playing a red and black guitar that looked worn, but loved. I phased my head back out and headed inside Ava's room at the end of the hall, walking inside.

"Hey guys," I greeted, sitting cross-legged on Ava's bed. I smoothed a few platinum blonde strands out of my face as I continued to speak. "So, what do you have so far for your assignment, Val?"

"We've got eating habits, natural habitats, main food sources, and all that jazz," Ava responded. "But, there's one part of the report that guarantees that Valerie's grade is boosted; we need to find something about Sampson that no one else knows about. And that's going to be hard to find."

"That will be hard," I agreed, going up to where Ava was seated in front of Valerie's computer. There was a picture of Sampson on the screen, the purple-back gorilla that Valerie was supposed to do a report on for her extra credit. Leaning in, I scrutinised the picture, before my eyes trailed down to…

"Oh my _gosh_!" I exclaimed, trembling with silent laughter. "They honestly didn't bother with _that_!?"

"What?" Ava and Valerie asked me at the same time.

Still shaking with silent laughter, I pointed to where my eyes had trailed to earlier. Ava and Valerie stared at it once before going into full-blown laughter, which in turn made me burst out laughing too.

"They… didn't… bother… with learning… _that_!?" Ava gasped out between laughs, clutching her stomach.

"They're supposed to be experts, and they didn't want to double-check _that_ little piece of information?" Valerie rhetorically asked, gripping her sides.

"Well," I said, recovering, "we can include _that_ in your report, Val, as something that no one else knows about Sampson."

Valerie agreed mutely, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Body trembling slightly, she wrote it down. We all managed to finally stop laughing, and Valerie got all the other stuff for her extra credit report done. Ava and I helped when Valerie needed it, but she mostly wrote it all down and even printed out some photos to print out and stick to a blank piece of paper and attach it to the report. It was well over midnight when Valerie had finally finished her report.

"Well, that's done," I stated, stretching my arms. "I honestly didn't think this would be done so soon. I honestly thought it would take a couple of days."

"Well, I guess when you work really hard, you can get things done faster," Ava mused as Valerie slid her extra credit biology assignment into a plastic folder for Mr. Lancer.

"I think I should head home and get some sleep," I said, yawning and heading to the door. "See ya gals at school tomorrow."

"See ya, Nell," Ava farewelled as Valerie added, "I better get home too." She walked with me out of Ava's room, but as we walked to the stairs, Valerie noticed the locked door of Dustin's room.

"I thought Ava was an only child," Valerie wondered, curious. She walked over to the door and tried to open it, but since the door was locked it only jiggled a bit.

"Huh, locked. That's weird…" Valerie muttered, a finger on her lips as she tried to figure it out.

"Well, Ava told me that…" I started, trying to come up with a good excuse. I was about to say something that was probably going to be lame and would make Valerie suspicious when Ava said, in an almost sad tone, "That used to be my brother's room."

We turned, me slightly shocked, Valerie shocked, stunned, and sympathetic.

"You have a brother?" she asked. "And what do you mean, 'used to be'?"

"Well, I had an older brother called Dustin, but he died three years ago, saving some people trapped in a burning building. He was burned alive," Ava admitted, voice dropping to a whisper at the end. "Nowadays, me and my parents pretend I'm an only child; no need for people to know unless they _need_ to know."

At the end, Valerie came up and wrapped her arms around Ava's shoulders, comforting her.

"I'm so sorry Ava, I didn't know," Valerie sympathised. "That must have been horrible for you to lose your brother like that."

"It was, but at least he died a hero; all of those people would have died in that building if Dustin hadn't gotten them out by then," Ava whispered, a tear slipping out of her eye. Valerie just hugged her comfortingly, and I joined in as well. It was like that for a few minutes before yawns came from both me and Valerie, reminding us that we needed to go home.

"See you tomorrow, Ava," Valerie farewelled. "And again, sorry about what happened to your brother. I had no idea."

"It's okay, Val, it's okay," Ava said, hugging Valerie, before me and Val walked down the stairs.

"Wow, I can't believe that Ava had a brother," Valerie murmured as we walked down the street towards Valerie's house.

"I know; it shocked me when she told me too," I said back as we neared Valerie's street where her house was.

"Ava told you first about her having an older brother?"

"Well, no offence Val, but Ava's closer to me than you and Star," I admitted, cringing.

"None taken, Nell. I understand; me and Star aren't as close to you and Ava because we're A-listers, but we're still friends, right?" Valerie said kindly, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Yes we are, Val; the best," I said back, just as we arrived at Valerie's house.

"Well, see you and Star in the morning, Valerie," I said, hugging her goodbye. I turned around, heading to the corner, where I would duck into the nearby alley, transform and fly back home.

But before I could take another step…

"Nell, would you like my dad to drive you home?" Valerie offered. I froze.

"Uh, I wouldn't mind, but… why?" I asked.

"Well, you helped me with this assignment to help improve my grade; I'm sure my dad won't mind driving you home because of that," Valerie explained. "Plus, you're friend, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you since it's around midnight."

"Um, I don't mind walking, but thanks for the offer anyway," I refused politely, walking to the corner. "Besides, I'm sure I can handle myself; remember when I punched Louie Johns when he pushed Ava and threatened to hit her?"

Valerie chuckled. "I remember; you almost got expelled until Ava said you were standing up for her. So, um, okay, Nell. See you tomorrow at school!"

"See you tomorrow," I called back, now around the corner. I ducked into the alley.

"I'm becoming banshee," I muttered, changing into my ghost form.

Flying up to the sky, I soared back home, enjoying the flight home and feeling the faint electrical energy in the air that always predicted whether a storm was coming, or was the remnants of a previous storm.

"Ahhhh," I sighed, letting the light breeze ruffle my hair. "Flying like this is just as amazing and exhilarating as kissing Dustin, or experiencing a storm."

Soon, all too soon, I was back home. Turning intangible, I phased into my room, changed back to human, dropped into bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, as I tramped downstairs, I heard a British female voice say, "A few more questions, Maddie. Can you tell our readers what you're working on now?"

Instead of Mom answering, Dad's exuberant voice came.

"Well, it's called the Ghost Gabber, and-"

"Dad, put that thing away!" Jazz's irritated voice came.

"What's going on?" I inquired sleepily, coming into full view, despite wearing nothing except for my pyjamas-which were a Dumpty Humpty shirt I had bought from their last concert that me, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Owen had gone to last summer, and a pair of old grey tracksuit pants. Owen, who was right behind me, blearily nodded in agreement, still sleepy like me.

" _Genius Magazine_ is here to interview Mom," Jazz answered me before saying in a calm voice, "She's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy. She's an amazing, intelligent woman who's about to change the world."

"Connie, my primary focus these days, is ghost hunting," Mom said to the reporter from _Genius Magazine_ casually and honestly.

"Uh, do forgive me, did you say, _ghost_ hunting?" the reporter, Connie, asked Mom skeptically.

Jazz groaned.

Shortly after, Danny, Sam and Tucker walked in. Danny's hair was messier than usual, and he had bags under his eyes; Sam had texted me that they would stay up late to do their research, congratulating me and Ava that we helped Valerie finish her own extra credit report, and Sam had sent me a picture of Danny and Tucker hugging each other in their sleep, which cracked me, Valerie and Ava up when I read the texts out loud near the end of the report, and how Sam blackmailed Tucker and Danny when Sampson got loose and the two boys were going to tell everyone at school that Sam let the gorilla out with her showing them the picture. However, me and Ava were a bit worried when me and Ava read one text about some sort of hunter ghost in a metal suit at the zoo that tried to kidnap Danny, which made me wary.

Mom also noticed Danny's tired look and frowned.

"Danny, look at you! I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research," Mom said disapprovingly.

"Mom, come on, we're just a bunch of kids! In the zoo, at night, alone," Danny said in a tired voice before his smile dropped.

Mom, Dad, Jazz, me, Owen, and Connie just stared at the trio in silence.

I then grabbed Owen's arm and followed Danny, Sam and Tucker up the stairs as I said, "We'll be in our rooms."

"We'll be in our rooms, fear me," the Ghost Gabber parroted as me, Owen, Danny, Sam and Tucker walked up the stairs.

"Give me that!" I heard Jazz say irritably as we arrived on the landing before walking up to Danny's room.

We reached Danny's room, me and Owen yawning, as Tucker said, "Here you go, Danny. Home in time for some well-deserved rest." Tucker's PDA began to beep and he pulled it out and he read whatever was on it. "But keep it quick, because you've got thirteen minutes."

Suddenly, a white mist escaped my mouth at the same time a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth as our ghost senses went off. We looked at Danny's room, and I pressed my ear to the door to hear whatever was behind it, my ghost sense going off again.

"Whatever is setting off our ghost senses, it's coming from your room guys," I whisper-said to Owen and Danny, pulling back. Danny opened the door cautiously, only for us to see a metal-suited ghost wearing futuristic hunter garb, a green goatee, a green flaming Mohawk and glowing green pupil-less eyes, smiling malevolently.

"Hello, ghost children," he said.

Danny stood there in shock while I changed into my ghost form, charging up some green-white electricity.

"Hello, Metal-Face," I greeted back, red-silver eyes glowing, raising my hands to shoot out the electrical attack. "And goodbye."

However, before I could shoot out the attack, the ghost shot a net at me and a still-shocked Danny, trapping us and dragging us into Danny's room, the door closing shut and locking behind us before Sam, Tucker and Owen could help.

"DANNY! NELL!" Sam, Tucker and Owen shouted in unison.

In Danny's/Owen's room, Danny sat in the net in confused fear while I glared at the ghost.

"Let us go!" I demanded, squirming in defiance as I tried to get free. "Let us go so that Danny can go ghost and we can kick your butt and I can short-circuit you to the point of no return!"

"The human-ghost children in their natural habitat," the ghost said, ignoring my threat.

"Who _are_ you?" Danny asked.

"Who cares!" I shouted back, still glaring at the ghost in question. "All I want to do is electro-punch Metal-Face right in his rusted iron nose!"

The ghost then said while showing a small cage filled with ghosts in the palm of his gloved hand, "I am Skulker, a collector of things rare and unique. And you two, ghost children, are that, and more."

He then laughed evilly and stood on a model of a rocket, instantly breaking it.

Danny then got angry as he exclaimed, "Hey, my rocket! I built that!"

"I am not some collector's figurine, Bucket of Bolts!" I shouted back, feeling insulted. "And do you know how long that took for Danny to make that!?"

"Pity though, I hoped the boy would put up more of a fight," Skulker said, giving Danny a look of disappointment. He then looked at me. "The girl, however, has plenty of fight. Maybe _too_ much fight."

I should probably feel flattered that Skulker said I had lots of fight in me, but I just felt angrier.

"Well, thank you for the compliment about me having plenty of fight, Skulker, but must I say, all you did was make me even more mad," I said near-sardonically at the same time Danny transformed into his ghost form and said, "Oh don't worry, I will!"

We both phased through the net and I charged up some electricity to cover my clenched fists while Danny charged in, me shortly joining him.

"Prepare for a whole lot of _shocking_ pain!" I shouted as my electricity-covered fists collided with Skulker's face.

"And a world of hurt!" Danny shouted as well, punching Skulker in the chest at the same time as me. The force of our combined punches sent Skulker smashing against the wall, but he just smiled and gave off a predatory growl as he began to fight back against us.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Third Person P.O.V

"That's the ghost from the zoo!" Sam exclaimed-revealed as she, Tucker and Owen pulled on the doorknob. Behind the door, sounds of fighting and stuff breaking and what sounded like electricity striking against the walls, floor and ceiling were clearly heard.

"Danny?" Tucker asked in confusion, with Sam clarifying, "No, the other guy!"

More noises could be heard, along with Danny grunting and Nell's muffle voice taunting, "Wow, pretty slow for a rusted suit of metal, Skulker! Forgot to charge your batteries? Maybe _this_ will charge you up!" The sound of electricity striking metal and a pained shout of, "AGGH!" came shortly after.

"Well, Nell's having no trouble kicking that ghost's butt," Owen commented, but the three let go of the doorknob when something smashed against the door, and the trio heard Jazz call up, "Hello! What's going on up there?"

The three gave each other panicked looks before running downstairs to keep everyone distracted from the fight going on up there.

"You know, ghost hunting isn't the _only_ thing my parents do, Connie; it's really a side-interest. What they're _really_ into is-" Jazz began to say, but was cut off from the loud noises and the electrical strikes coming up from Danny's room.

Jack stood up and screamed, "GHOST! GHOST! _GHOST_!"

Sam, Tucker and Owen arrived downstairs as Maddie yelled to them, "Kids, get down! There's a ghost in the house!"

"Actually, there's three-" Tucker was about to say "ghosts" before Sam elbowing him made him quickly say, covering his slip-up, "I mean, there's too much homework to be done for there to be a ghost here." He, Sam and Owen gave weak smiles. Tucker then walked into the kitchen while saying, "I'll get some snacks."

"Yeah, uh, Danny and Nell are upstairs," Sam replied and then cringed as another loud crash came. She then quickly added, "Uh, lifting weights?"

"They don't have exercise equipment up there," Maddie pointed out, unsure of what was going on. Another loud crash came.

"MY COMPUTER!" Danny yelled. There was the sound of something breaking and Nell added, "Oh, that's Jazz's. Sorry Jazz!"

"That's why they're using Danny's computer," Sam covered, Owen adding, "They're playing a video game on it." The two gave the three adults and Jazz weak smiles.

…

 _Meanwhile_

In the kitchen, Tucker watched as Danny crashed through the ceiling and onto the table, Nell and Skulker following shortly after. Nell was still throwing electro-punches at Skulker and giving all her might, but the hunter ghost was quickly overpowering her. Nell gave a roundhouse kick to Skulker's chest, turned and saw Tucker.

"Tuck, get out of here!" she shouted, wanting him to get out of there. That distraction was all Skulker needed to punch Nell and send her crashing down on the floor next to Danny.

"HEY! Have you heard about _not_ hitting a girl, Skulker?" Nell shouted at him, rubbing where Skulker had punched her.

"Come, ghost kids! Time to see your new home!" Skulker exclaimed, before grabbing Nell and Danny and turning invisible/intangible and phasing both himself, Danny and the still-fighting Nell through the floor, slamming the latter two on the lab floor.

Tucker, meanwhile, glanced around nervously as Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Owen, and Connie came running into the kitchen, a now-awake Holly and Josie on the stairs. They looked at the broken table and Tucker quickly did a karate pose, yelling, "Uh, HI-YAH!"

"What's going on?" Connie asked and they heard more noises, this time coming from the lab.

"Sounds like rats in the lab," Owen quickly lied, shooting a nervous glance at Tucker and Sam.

"Ghost rats, I knew it!" Jack exclaimed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of them," Sam exclaimed, as she, Tucker and Owen raced to the lab.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Down in the lab, Skulker held Danny and Nell up by their throats, Nell's eyes glowing with defiance and fiery fight.

"LET US GO, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS! LET US GO SO THAT WE CAN KICK YOUR BUTT AND I CAN FRY YOU, METAL-FACE!" Nell shouted at the same time Danny demanded, "What are you doing!?"

"Bringing you two back to my world, where I can put you both on display," Skulker answered with a wide smile at his victory, holding up the small cage filled with ghosts again to demonstrate.

"WHAT?!" Danny exclaimed in shock while Nell, seeing an opportunity, shot a bolt of electricity right between Skulker's eyes.

"Not if I can help it!" Nell shouted defiantly. "Because me and Danny aren't statues for you to 'put on display' whenever you feel like it! And if you think we are, you're dead wrong!"

"Nice burn, Nell," Danny hissed at the same time Skulker said through gritted teeth, "Though I'll probably have to restrain you more than the ghost boy. You're too rebellious for simple prey."

"Oh, you think _I_ need restraining?" Nell shot back, raising a cocky brow. "Wait until my boyfriend comes to save me. He'll kick your butt so much and so hard, you'll be _begging_ I was fighting you instead!"

Skulker, ignoring the jab, pushed a button on his wrist that opened up the ghost portal. Nell's and Danny's eyes widened at seeing that.

"How did yo-" Nell started to say, but Skulker interrupted her by exclaiming as he began to walk towards the open portal, "HA! At last! Time to put you two in your cages; especially _you_ , ghost girl." Skulker glared at Nell, who glared back.

 _Good luck with that_ , Nell thought defiantly.

"NOOOOO!" Danny and Nell screamed in unison, Danny in shocked fear, Nell in angry defiance.

"No is right, guys!" Sam exclaimed, blocking Skulker from walking into the portal. "Cages are wrong! How do you think Sampson feels being stuck in a cage!?"

"But-" Skulker started to say, confused.

"He's a beautiful animal, and deserves to roam free!" Sam continued to rant, cutting Skulker off.

"I-" Skulker tried again.

"Should be ashamed!" Sam finished, ending her rant.

Skulker gave Sam a look of annoyance, but his distraction was enough for Danny and Nell to manage to kick Skulker hard enough to force him to let go of the choke hold he had on them, releasing them. Nell glared angrily at Skulker, her entire body crackling with electricity.

"HERE COMES A PAYBACK OF ELECTRICAL HURT, SKULKER!" Nell shouted at Skulker, who was on the ground, her eyes glowing dangerously as sparks of electricity seemed to come out of the irises. "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU GET IF YOU THINK YOU CAN PUT _ME_ IN A CAGE!"

"Wow, Nell's mad," Danny noted.

"Wouldn't want to be in his shoes," Owen added, standing beside Danny as they prepared to watch Nell lay the hurt on Skulker. But before she could, Skulker-who had accidentally knocked Tucker to the floor and caused him to drop his PDA-noticed the aforementioned piece of tech that Tucker carried with him everywhere.

Picking it up, Skulker said in wonder, "That technology's so sleek, so… _advanced_."

He frowned at his damaged wrist controls(thanks to his encounter with Sampson at Skulker's first attempt to capture Danny)and got an idea.

"Hmm, I wonder," he said, before he ripped off the broken device and replaced it with the PDA, which immediately fused with his robotic body.

"Hey! I got three more payments on that!" Tucker yelled angrily, Skulker merely ignoring him and swatting Tucker away.

"Marvellous," Skulker murmured in awe at his new piece of technology.

Danny and Nell charged at him, Danny staying wide away from Nell as her body and ghostly glow were still sparking with electricity, but Skulker just held his arm out. A weapon popped up from the PDA, and shot two rays at them, hitting them both dead on. The rays handcuffed them and pushed them back, making them hit the wall with a metallic _Thud!_ , and sliding down onto the floor. Nell's handcuffs also made Nell's body stop crackling with electricity, dampening it, and she was also gagged so that she couldn't shout or insult Skulker anymore, but she still tried to.

"MMPH HMPH HHHMPH!" Nell shouted, though it was muffled and unintelligible, thanks to the gag.

"That's better," Skulker muttered, while Sam angrily exclaimed, "Way to go, Tucker! You just made the bad guy _more_ bad!"

"How was _I_ supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?" Tucker asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"At least Skulker isn't a punching bag for Nell at the moment," Owen flatly deadpanned, Nell glaring at him.

"OWEN!" she shouted, but thanks to the gag, it came out more as, "O-WIN!"

"Say goodbye to _this_ world, children!" Skulker exclaimed, pointing his arm at them to net them again, earning shocked looks from both Nell and Danny.

However, Skulker suddenly heard a ringing coming from the PDA attached to his right arm. Pulling it back, he looked at it in confusion as he read out loud, "What? Fly to library. Get a book on eating habits of purple-back gorilla?"

His jet wings sprang out of his back and he automatically began to fly out of the lab, shouting, "NO, STOP! THE HUNT IS NOT OVER!"

He quickly turned intangible and flew straight through and out of the house. With Skulker out of the house, the cuffs on Nell and Danny disappeared, the gag on Nell disappearing as well.

Sam went over to help Danny up, inquiring to him, "What happened?"

But before Danny could answer and before Sam could help Nell up too, the ticked off half-ghost girl sprang up, eyes glowing a white-hot red-silver, ghostly glow sparking with electricity as she shouted, "COME BACK HERE, COWARD! COME BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN SHOW YOU THAT YOU CAN'T LOCK ME OR DANNY INTO A CAGE AND PUT US ON DISPLAY LIKE SOME DUMB ZOO ANIMALS WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES! ARRGH!"

"Well, Nell's _certainly_ ticked off," Sam muttered. Danny nodded in agreement before he said, "Who cares? At least I have a minute to relax and figure this out." He then took a healthy step away from an incensed Nell. "And a minute for Nell to cool down while we all stay at least ten feet away from her while does so."

Sam, Tucker and Owen, not wanting to disagree with that logic, also took a few healthy steps back as Nell angrily screamed again. Electricity was released from Nell, striking the floor, walls and ceiling, thankfully. One bolt went past Danny, Sam, Tucker and Owen, who managed to duck before the bolt could electrocute them.

"YIKES!" all three said in unison. Nell, noticing she nearly electrocuted her friends and brothers, managed to cool down, her body no longer crackling with electricity, as she gave them a sheepish smile.

"Heh heh, sorry guys," she apologised.

Before Danny, Sam, Tucker and Owen could say something, Maddie's voice called down from upstairs, "Danny! Nell! Where are you two!? Somebody here wants to meet you two!"

Both Danny and Nell gasped, before shouting in unison, "MY/HIS ROOM!"

With that, they turned intangible and phased up into Danny's room, which was now demolished on both Danny's and Owen's sides of the room, and you could see where bolts of electricity Nell had aimed for Skulker missed and struck on impact. Danny and Nell immediately changed back to their human forms.

Maddie then opened the door. "Kids, this is Connie, from _Genius Magazine_ ," Maddie introduced.

"Don't you people ever knock!?" Danny yelled as both him and Nell slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Jazz is going to kill us for that," Nell remarked to Danny.

"I'm gonna kill them for that," Jazz muttered bitterly on the other side of the door.

"Brooding, messy, reclusive, now _those_ are the signs of _true_ geniuses! Ugh, if only the other one were a woman!" Connie said to herself.

…

 _Tomorrow_

It was the next day, and Danny, Sam, Tucker and Owen were still staying a healthy distance away from Nell, who was still angry over Skulker attempting to capture her and Danny. Danny had told Ava and Dustin about yesterday and had warned them about Nell's current mood.

Dustin, just like Nell had told Skulker, was furious that the hunter ghost had attempted to cage his girlfriend.

"No one attempts to cage my girlfriend like some animal and gets away with it! No one!" Dustin shouted, eyes a furious gold. Nell was still glaring and gritting her teeth in anger as the gang walked up the stairs to Casper High.

"If I see that Skulker ghost again, I will suck him right into my pendant and _never_ allow him out of there, and see how _he_ likes being caged like an animal," Nell vowed/threatened, eyes flashing a glowing red-silver in anger before returning to their normal blue-black, fingering her ruby pendant/containment holder for ghosts.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asked nervously, looking around and also making Nell cast a wary glance over her shoulder as well.

Tucker looked down at his brand-new PDA and answered, "Nope. He hasn't bothered you two for thirty-eight minutes. Maybe he's hunting somebody else now?"

"If he is, then he'll be in for a world of pain if he returns back to hunting us and trying to kidnap us before and hunting somebody else now," Nell seethed through gritted teeth.

"How many of these things do you have?" Sam asked Tucker.

"Just two. Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Danny. The sign of a quality time manager," Tucker answered Sam with pride, before his PDA beeped and Tucker pushed Danny inside the school. "Come on, you're late."

Sam, Owen, Dustin, Ava and Nell rolled their eyes at each other before entering the school as well, not noticing that Skulker had phased up behind them.

…

 _Later_

First class of the day had finished, and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Nell, Owen, Ava and Dustin were going to their lockers to get ready for their next class. Dustin's arm was draped casually around Nell's shoulders, who had calmed down enough to have her anger now lowered to frustration. The hallway was pretty much deserted, but as soon as Danny opened up his locker, glowing chains sprung out of his locker, tying him up. Nell went over to help Danny, but another set of glowing chains came out, this time tying up Nell.

"DANNY! NELL!" Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin shouted in unison.

"Okay, I am officially fuming angry. Skulker is now on my personal hit list," Nell hissed, just as Skulker appeared.

"SKULKER! I HOPE YOU'RE SUIT IS TOUGH ENOUGH FOR ME TO GIVE YOU THE ABSOLUTE NEEDED BEATING OF YOUR AFTERLIFE! PREPARE TO BECOME MY PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS!" Nell shouted, eyes glowing dangerously.

Skulker, obviously ignoring her, smiled in victory as he pointed a gun at their faces and exclaimed, "I have you now, children! And the first thing to do as soon as I have locked you up in your cage, is to cut your tongue out, ghost girl!"

"Try, Rust Bucket!" Nell snapped back.

Skulker glared at her.

"Quiet!" he yelled, aiming _another_ gun at Nell, who just death-glared back. But inside, she was panicking, and her death-glare melted to a look of fear and panic that matched the look of fear on Danny's face.

Before Skulker could do anything, a beeping came from Skulker's right wrist. The hunter ghost's smile dropped as he once again looked at the PDA in confusion and read out, "What? Go to the news-stand, and purchase magazine with article about purple-back gorillas?"

Skulker's jets sprang out again and in two seconds he was flying out of the school. The chains disappeared off Nell and Danny, Nell still fuming mad, and the two rubbed their arms since the chains were really tight.

Tucker looked at his PDA and said, "Hmm. I have the same thing on mine."

"I think we'll blow that one off," Danny commented, Nell nodding mutely as she was still trembling from anger, but a calming hand and smile from Dustin appeased some of it. Soon, the seven of them headed to their next class, since Skulker was gone… for now.

…

 _Lunch_

On the bleachers outside, Nell was still slightly quivering from anger, but Dustin's assuring kisses and hugs-and when Nell used the first few minutes of lunch to take out some of her anger on a couple of trees-had calmed her down. The others, however, were still sitting a couple of feet away from Nell, not wanting to accidentally set off her anger. Danny was anxiously looking around, not having touched his lunch, panicking about the eventual return of Skulker.

"Danny, eat something," Sam persisted worriedly, noticing his scared face.

"I can't eat now, he could be _anywhere_ ," Danny whispered-said while looking around. "Nell, how can you be so calm?" Danny asked her.

"I would be angry if I wasn't calm and hadn't taken out my anger on those trees, and probably would have electrocuted you guys and fry these bleachers to ashes," Nell stated, pointing to a couple of trees that were smoking and slightly bent after being hit by Nell's electric blasts, electric pulses, electro-punches, and her normal punches and kicks.

Tucker swallowed the rest of his yoghurt, and then noticed the carton of milk that belonged to Danny.

"Hey, this food _was_ scheduled to be eaten," Tucker said, shrugging his shoulders and picking it up.

But as soon as he opened up the carton, two blue lights came out. One grabbed Danny's face while Nell sent an electric blast at the second one meant for her, making it disappear. Nell smirked.

"Never use electrical traps for a ghost with an electric core, Skulker," Nell muttered smugly to herself, before turning back to Danny, who was yelping in surprise and panic.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava, Dustin and Nell yelled in fright.

Skulker appeared again and exclaimed, "Now, boy, once more, I Skulker shall-"

However, Skulker was cut off by the PDA beeping again.

"Take photos of gorilla?" Skulker read out loud.

His jets came out and once again, he was gone in two seconds. The glowing light on Danny's face vanished as soon as Skulker was gone.

"Well, at least he's regular," Sam quipped.

"Yeah… almost like his schedule. What's the next thing you have scheduled for me, Tucker?" Danny asked Tucker.

Tucker looked at his PDA. "Gym. Why?"

Danny shared a smile with Nell, the both of them having a feeling of what was going on.

…

 _After Gym-Boys' Locker Room._

"You are one, smooth-looking dude," Dash complimented himself as he checked out his muscles.

Danny, followed by Tucker, Dustin and Owen, was about to open his gym locker to change out of his sports uniform, but stopped and smiled.

"Hey Dash," Danny asked, turning around, "I'm too weak and defenceless to open my locker. Can you open it for me?"

"Outta the way, loser!" Dash insulted as he swept Danny aside, before opening up the locker. As soon as he did, he was trapped against the wall in sticky ectoplasm, blindfolded as well in the process.

Skulker appeared once again for the third time in a row, looked at Dash, and simply stated while looking down at his wrist device, "Hmm. My sensors indicate that you're an average human. Destined for an average life after high school."

Dash began to yell at Danny, but only mumbling could be heard. Skulker turned around, and saw Danny standing behind the corner, along with Tucker, Owen and Dustin.

Skulker got an ecto-ray ready in his hand as he exclaimed, "I shall-!"

However, he was once again cut off by the timely beeping of the PDA on his wrist as he read out loud, "Visit the gorilla display at the Museum of Natural History?"

He slumped in defeat and annoyance as once again, he was automatically flown to that location.

"Why's he going there?" Tucker wondered.

"I'll tell you guys when we meet up with the girls outside," Danny said, before he, Tucker, Owen and Dustin got changed before meeting up with Sam, Nell and Ava outside.

…

 _Meanwhile, in the girls' locker room at the same time._

Nell was also about to open up her own gym locker when she remembered that, considering Skulker, there was probably a trap set up in there.

"Hey, Paulina!" Nell shouted, the aforementioned shallow girl checking herself out in the mirror. "Can you open up my locker? I forgot the combination."

Paulina glared at them as she sauntered over. "What? Are you _that_ much of a freak to _not_ open it yourself?"

Nell growled and glared at Paulina with narrowed red-silver eyes, considering the consequences if she banged Paulina's head against the lockers or electrocuting her right now.

However, what happened next was _far_ more satisfying, as the same thing that happened to Dash just happened to Paulina as well; her being trapped in sticky ectoplasm. She screamed in fright, and struggled inside.

Sam, Nell and Ava laughed at Paulina's justly received punishment, with Sam taking a photo on her phone of Paulina's situation, before the three girls changed into their normal clothes and ran out of the locker room, meeting up with the boys.

Nell headed to Dustin straight away and gave him a light kiss before they turned back to the others. Danny, Tucker, Owen and Dustin told the girls what happened to Dash, with everyone laughing over that, and Nell, Ava and Sam told the boys what happened to Paulina, with Dustin, Tucker and Owen being the only ones laughing, since Danny still had a crush on her.

"Okay, so what exactly is going on?" Sam inquired.

"When Skulker put Tucker's PDA into his technology, he become bound to my schedule. He has to go where _I_ was going to go next," Danny explained. He then looked at Tucker's PDA.

"Which means, it's time for the hunt _er_ to become the hunt _ed_. Come on. We're gong to do something a little ahead of schedule," Danny finished, a plan forming in his head.

"Does that mean I can give Skulker the beating he deserves?" Nell asked, punching her fist into her palm.

"Oh yeah," Danny answered. Nell grinned evilly.

"Then let's go," she said, before the group ran off.

…

 _At The Zoo_

Later that evening, Nell and Danny watched from their hiding place as Skulker came down from the tree he had previously been sitting on and yelled at Sampson(who was actually Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin in a gorilla costume), "You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal!"

At that, the five teens whirled around, and Sam shouted, "Sampson's _not_ stupid!"

"He's also not here," Tucker added, before pulling out his PDA. "Can I take a message?"

"You five!? You'll pay for this!" Skulker yelled, pulling out every weapon in his arsenal and pointing them straight at the five teens.

"Oh, I don't think so," Tucker said, before pressing the screen of his PDA and sending something to Skulker.

The PDA on Skulker's wrist beeped and he read, "Time for push-ups? What!?"

At that, all the weapons disappeared and Skulker's suit made him do push-ups, forcing him to the ground.

"Stop! I can't! Stop!" Skulker yelled while Danny and Nell appeared from their hiding places, in their ghost forms.

"I can help with that!" Danny exclaimed, while Nell yelled, "Payback time, Skulker!"

They charged at Skulker slamming into him and sending him flying against the wall of Sampson's cage. Danny punched him a few times while Nell gave Skulker a roundhouse kick to the chest and a few electric blasts, before two charged in for a combined assault. But Skulker dodged out of the way and aimed a missile at them.

"Uh uh uh," Tucker said. "10:11-Polish Armour," he added, before sending the command to Skulker's PDA. The missile launcher disappeared, and was replaced by a polisher that began to roughly polish Skulker's face.

"Stop fooling around, Tucker!" Sam shouted.

"Power him down already!" Danny and Nell yelled at Tucker in unison. "NOW!"

"Relax. Everything's totally under-" Tucker started to say, waving his PDA, before an arrow shot from Skulker destroyed the PDA.

"Control? Aw man, I had _four_ more payments on this one," Tucker moped.

"Tucker, you're fired," Danny said.

Skulker got very, _very_ angry, and said to Danny and Nell, "Very well. I planned on simply capturing you two and letting you live the rest of your lives in a cages. But now, I will rest your pelts, at the foot of my bed! Starting with you, you insolent ghost girl, and having your tongue cut out of your mouth, and cast into my fireplace!"

"Okay, that's just gross," Sam commented in disgust.

"Well, ghost kids, any last words?" Skulker asked, glaring at the two half-ghost teens in fury.

"Just this," Danny said. Nell and Danny then patted their heads, did a weird hand motion with their eyes, and beat their chests like gorillas.

"What are you two doing?" Skulker asked in confusion.

Danny began to scratch his butt while Nell had her arms folded as they both said in unison, "Calling a friend."

Suddenly, the _real_ Sampson appeared, roaring, and catching Skulker completely by surprise, with Sampson immediately attacking Skulker.

"You two learned his language?" Sam asked in wonder.

"Well sure, all he does is this," Danny said as he once again scratched his butt.

The seven teens watched as Sampson attacked Skulker, both cheering and also cringing when Sampson ripped Skulker's arm off and threw it near them.

Tucker looked at the arm and said, "But I _still_ don't understand why a _ghost_ needed a high-tech battle suit."

Sampson continued to roar and yell as he ripped Skulker's suit apart and threw the debris everywhere. Danny and Nell dodged a few pieces that came flying towards them, and the answer to Tucker's question came when Danny caught Skulker's head and everyone saw two small green legs sticking out.

"Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!" a small, high-pitched voice yelled.

Danny pulled the legs out, and out came a small frog-like ghost. Everyone there stood in shock. This was the ghost that gave them so much trouble and made Nell so angry?

"I am the greatest hunter in _all_ of Ghost World! You will all fear me!" Skulker exclaimed.

Danny smiled. "Thermos please?"

Tucker pulled out the thermos, pushed the button, and Danny dropped Skulker into the blue, ghost-capturing light.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all! You shall all be mine! Mine! Do you hear!?" Skulker yelled as he was sucked inside the thermos and Tucker shut the lid. Danny and Nell shortly changed back to their human forms.

"Cool. Let's go home," Danny said.

"But you didn't get _anything_ that you could use for your report. You're still gonna get a D," Sam told Danny.

"Actually, Sam, about that…" Nell started. "Me and Ava actually found out something about Sampson while we were helping Valerie with her report, and that is-"

Before Nell could say anything more, Danny knelt down to pick up the broken PDA and cut her off as he began to say, "Ah, that's okay. We stopped the bad guy, and saved the gorilla. If that's all I got done, then that's all-"

However, Danny cut himself after he turned around, saw Sampson and gasped as he discovered the same thing Nell, Ava and Valerie did, exclaiming, "OH MY _GOSH_!"

"And that is what I was going to tell you," Nell stated. "You see, Sampson is actually a…"

…

 _Two days later_

A couple of days later, Valerie and Danny had handed in their reports, and a copy of the latest issue of _Genius Magazine_ was being read out in Mr. Lancer's class. Danny, Ava, Nell and Valerie smiled at their discovery. The cover had a picture of Maddie with Danny and Nell, Jack in the background, and the gorilla that had the heading of _He Is A She!_

"Brooding geniuses Daniel and Noel Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do. They got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realise that Sampson was actually, a _Delilah_?" Mr. Lancer read out, before gasping at the end. "Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"That's weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy," Danny answered. He turned to Nell. "How did you find out that Sampson was a girl just from a _photo_?" Danny asked her.

Nell shrugged. "Female intuition," she answered cryptically.

"Well, Fenton, I have to admit, I'm impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla. C," Mr. Lancer said.

"A _C_!? I almost get killed by a gho… gorilla, and all I get is a _C_!?" Danny exclaimed incredulously.

"Life's a big mystery, isn't it, Fenton? Next time you want to get your grade up, like Miss. Grey here who's new grade is a B+, try the library," Mr. Lancer stated as the class save for Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin left the classroom.

"Well, it's better than a D, right?" Sam said.

"Oh man, if only I have something to take this out on!" Danny exclaimed.

"And I need to vent out some leftover anger from when Skulker tried to capture me and Danny like animals!" Nell seethed, eyes flashing a glowing red-silver.

At that moment, they all heard an annoying voice say, "I am the Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvellous squareness shall be mine! HEH HA HEH HA!"

"Hello misplaced aggression!" Danny and Nell said expectantly, transforming into their ghost forms and eager to take their anger out on poor, but annoying, Box Ghost-which was bad for old Boxy, as not only had he had to endure punches and kicks from Nell and Danny, but Nell's electrical powers as well.

"You've got five minutes," Tucker said to Danny.

"Which is four more than I'll need," Danny said back as he and Nell flew up to confront old Box Ghost, who was being introduced to a new meaning of pain and was probably thinking, _I picked the wrong place at the wrong time to come out of the Ghost Zone and attack Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee_.

"Beware!" he shouted painfully.

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay, that chapter is done!**

 **I think Nell's a bit of a free spirit-pun not intended-and is a bit like a storm; wild, untamed, beautiful, and free. You cross that with Skulker, who wants to cage her like an animal, and you get a hatred like no other. I mean, what is Skulker** _ **thinking**_ **trying to capture someone as wild and as free as a storm like Nell? He's** _ **definitely**_ **in for a world of pain, even after this, because I don't think this will be the end of Nell's anger at him. Hunter ghosts like Skulker and ghosts with an electric core, electrical powers and weather-controlling powers like Nell do** _ **not**_ **get along well.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that bit with Nell, Ava and Valerie finding out that Sampson is a girl from a photo. I always though a girl would have figured out that Sampson was female as well; I mean, how dumb** _ **are**_ **the zookeepers are at that zoo to** _ **not**_ **know Sampson's real gender!**

 **No, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and my OCs. And speaking of OCs, still trying to find Nell and Owen! Can any of you darling readers give so much as a hint as to where they are? Please?*waits expectantly for readers to tell her before sighing*I'll find them myself.*leaves to continue her search for Nell and Owen***

 **Nell:*in that familiar room*Go Mom! Go Mom! You rock! And Danny, way to go on kicking Vlad's weakened butt! That brain-fried fruit-loop deserved it! Woo-hoo!*continues cheering just as GhostWriterGirl passes the room. GhostWriterGirl then stops in front of the door.***

 **GhostWriterGirl: Hmmmm… I wonder…*GhostWriterGirl begins to open the door, while inside, Nell pauses the new** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **episode, turns off the iPad, and ducks under the covers.***

 **Nell: Owen, hide!**

 ***Owen hides in a closet just as GhostWriterGirl enters the room.***

" **Dun dun dunnnn! Read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back! And, I'm giving you a new chapter!**

 **Now, as you know, I've been trying to find Nell and Owen for the past few ANs, and I have a feeling they're in this room. Enjoy and read the chapter while I search the room, and-*GhostWriterGirl pauses when she sees the slightly open closet door and bunched up bed sheets, before smirking.* Oh please, they couldn't have found anymore** _ **obvious**_ **hiding places? Were they just created by me yesterday? Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and it's Original Characters created by me, two of which are about to get found out. GhostWriterGirl out!*GhostWriterGirl moves to the bed, where she lightly placed her hand on the sheets, and another on the closet door, before phasing her hands through both objects and pulling her hands out again, this time pulling both Nell and Owen out of their hiding places.***

 **Nell and Owen:*scream in unison*AHHHH!**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*smirks*Found ya.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Chapter 13: Attack Of The Killer Garage Sale**

Nell's P.O.V

It was Monday afternoon, and me and Dustin were making out in my room. The both of us were ghosts, and our combined glows lit up the room. The kisses were deep and passionate, despite both of our lips being cold since we were ghosts, our eyes closed as I slid my hands up and around Dustin's head and around his back, his hands doing the same to me. His lips came to my neck, before going back to my mouth.

I was about to do the same back when my spine felt like a thousand volts of electricity was jolting through and up it, and an electric white mist weaved it's way out of my mouth.

I groaned, gritting my teeth.

"Ghost sense went off?" Dustin asked me.

"Yep," I answered back, turning intangible. "And it's coming from the lab. See you in a few secs, Dusty!"

"See you in a few secs, Dell Nell!" Dustin said back. I smiled, feeling warm, and phased through the floor and into the lab, just in time to see Danny transform into his ghost form and hear him exclaim, "Oh no you don't! You're not going to use the technology in this lab to take over the world! Oh, hey Nell!"

"Hey Danny," I greeted back, hands charging up with electrical energy as I prepared to fight the green-skinned ghost dressed like a mad scientist.

"What?" The ghost asked in confusion, before he looked around, and I guessed he was now noticing the technology in the lab after Danny mentioned it. He turned back to Danny, smiling. "That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?"

"Uh, Danny, a word of advice: Before fighting a bad guy, do _not_ give the bad guy any ideas!" I advised, before charging in, hands clenched into fists and covered in electrical energy and ready to land electro-punches on the ghost, Danny right next to me.

The ghost summoned up some sort of lighting rod and zapped Danny, who was charging head-on, but I swerved out of the way and went in for another attack, but the ghost's rod caught me in the ribs. However, instead of sending me flying, I just laughed.

"Really? Using a lighting rod on a ghost whose core is electric? Wrong move on your part, pal," I commented as my hands charged up with green-white electricity, my aura hummed with the same electricity surrounding my hands, and my eyes glowed an even bright red-silver. I then sent out an electric pulse, which collided with the ghost and made him crash against the wall. "You just charged me up! Thanks for the boost!"

The ghost shook his head and prepared to attack again, but Danny then said, "You know what? I've already been dumped on once in my own house. And that's enough for one day!"

Grabbing what appeared to be a futuristic-looking vacuum cleaner, he turned it on. Flying up to where the ghost was, the vacuum cleaner sucked the screaming ghost in, which worked, but it began to bulge, before it sucked in even more stuff; I was able to phase my hand through the floor and latch onto a pipe, avoiding being sucked in. With a _Boom!_ , the vacuum exploded, covering the entire lab in ectoplasm.

"Uh, oops?" Danny stated, wincing, while I groaned and face-palmed.

"Dad is _so_ going to kill you," I muttered under my breath.

"Danny!" Dad's voice called down. "I'm coming back! And I can't wait to see the lab looking _exactly_ as I left it."

Danny panicked and quickly turned intangible, phasing through the ceiling to avoid getting into trouble, me quickly following him. I phased back into my room, turning tangible and kissing a surprised Dustin straight on the lips.

"I'm ba-ack!" I exclaimed in a sing-song tone, before I pinned Dustin to the wall and we re-started making out, not noticing when Owen entered my room to see if he could borrow something from me before exclaiming, "Aw, gross!"

That was when I noticed Owen.

"Get out of here!" I shouted, using my weather-controlling powers to summon a wind and knock Owen out before slamming the door closed. I gave the door an angry look before going back to making out with Dustin, ignoring the banging knocks on the door and Owen's shouts.

…

 _Tomorrow Afternoon, Nasty Burger_

"So, Saturday night plans? I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new rollercoaster has a free-fall that will take three years off your life expectancy," Sam suggested. We were at Nasty Burger; Danny, Tucker and Owen were sitting in the booth across from where me, Dustin, Ava and Sam were sitting. Since I was siting really close to Dustin, snuggling up to him, there was some room for Ava.

"That sounds like a good idea," I commented.

"Ditto that," Ava agreed. "I'm sure I could use some of my pocket money to help pay for food and stuff."

"No way!" Tucker argued. "It costs forty bucks just to get in there, not to mention food and stuff."

"Hey, if you're tapped out, I could lend you the cash," Sam offered.

"'Lend' means 'repay', and repay is out of my reach, right Danny?" Tucker said to Danny but when he didn't get an answer, he tried again. "Danny? Hello?"

"Tucker, what you said just before was kind of mean. Sam was just offering," I said to Tucker, kind of angry at him. "You didn't have to say all that stuff just now."

Before Tucker could reply, we could hear cheers of excitement as popular and semi-popular kids were invited to Dash's party on Saturday, including Paulina. We also noticed that Danny hadn't paid attention to a single word we said and was just looking at Dash handing out the invites. As usual, we weren't invited.

"Great! It's the hottest party of the whole school year, and Paulina's going, and I'm not, again," Danny grumbled, turning his attention back to us.

"I don't understand what you see in her," Sam said, glaring at the Hispanic girl.

"You do know she's a shallow, cruel airhead who only cares about her looks and popularity and would not have let Ava join the team if Star hadn't convinced Paulina to let her try out, right?" I added, also glaring at Paulina.

"Are you kidding?" Danny exclaimed, not hearing a single word of what I just said, before going back to staring at her longingly. "She's only like, perfectly flawless."

We all watched as Paulina managed to get a burger without much meat.

"You're right; she's a goddess," Sam deadpanned sardonically, while I just rolled my eyes and continued glaring at the shallow girl.

"Why _don't_ we get invited to the really cool parties? We've got style, charm, good looks-at least _I_ do anyway," Tucker said.

"Wow, Tuck, conceited much?" I inquired to him sarcastically. He glared at me.

"Dream on! On the social circuit, we're as invisible as Danny and Nell in their ghost mode, and Dustin when he's not in his human disguise. Not that it'll matter five years from now, but we have each other, right?" Sam stated.

"Sam's got a very good point," I added. "I couldn't care less about wanting to be popular; I'm perfectly content with the social status I have right now." I faced Dustin, smiling up at him. "Especially since I would have never met Dustin or you guys if I _was_ popular."

Suddenly, my vision was blocked temporarily by something before I peeled the obstruct in front of my eyes off; it was one of Dash's invites. Looking at Danny and Owen, they each had one too.

"Here! Your sister made me invite you three," Dash said reluctantly. Dustin, Ava, Sam and Tucker looked at Dash expectantly.

" _Just_ you three," Dash added bitterly. "Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt."

He then left. As soon as he was out of sight, I ripped my invite into half, then into quarters, simply saying, "Not going."

"Same here; if my friends aren't going, I'm not going," Owen said, crumpling his invite into a ball and chucking it into the nearest bin.

Danny, meanwhile, smiled at the invite. A girl greeted, "Hey Danny," as she walked past and Kwan came up, saying, "What's up, Fenton? Party!"

Paulina then came up and said in a flirtatious tone, "See you Saturday, Danny," before walking away.

"I… I'm invited. I've arrived!" Danny yelled happily as he hugged the invite to his chest and continued to look at it.

"Swell. Send us a postcard from Popularity Ville," Sam commented sarcastically.

"I will!" Danny exclaimed in excitement, before leaving the restaurant-and us-for popularity, me watching him leave. I turned back to the others and stated, "He _does_ know that this will end badly, right?"

Tucker, Sam, Ava, Dustin and Owen gave each other a look.

"Probably not," they all said in unison. I groaned.

"Boys," I muttered, folding my arms and scowling at the table, thinking that Danny's brief popularity will come to an end really, really badly at the party on Saturday.

…

 _Thursday_

Thursday came around, and Danny was _definitely_ different.

He would usually blow us off for hanging out with the popular kids, which really, really made us frustrated and me ticked off.

"Seriously Danny, ever since you go that invitation, you're all about the 'in-crowd'," Tucker said to Danny, worried for him, like I was, as we walked to school, Dustin, Sam, Ava and Owen walking with us as well.

"He's right, Danny," I agreed. "Ever since Dash invited you, you've been blowing us off for the popular kids. It's like you're a different person."

"Come on Tuck, Nell, that's ridiculous," Danny said back, before exclaiming, "Kwan! Looking good!"

Kwan then shouted back, "Fenton-meister! Woo-hoo!"

"Tucker and Nell are right, Danny, it's like-" Sam began to add, but was cut off when Dash called Danny over and Danny raced over to him.

"We're not even here," I finished for Sam, sighing.

When Dash and the two other jocks left, Danny was looking worried as he looked at the outfit on the front of a magazine; apparently the sweats on it was what all the boys would be wearing to the party.

"Oh man, this must cost a _fortune_! Where am I going to get the money by Saturday?" Danny asked as soon as we walked up to him.

"You know, I almost hate to offer…" Sam started to say, before Paulina interrupted.

"Hey Danny! You wanna hear my new CD? It's really krunk!"

"Is krunk good?" Danny asked Tucker.

"It's Paulina," Tucker answered flatly.

"Krunk's good. Be right there!" Danny shouted, racing off to sit next to Paulina.

"Okay, this is getting really annoying," Sam commented irritably.

"Tell me about it," I groaned. "Every time I go out on ghost patrol, Danny blows me off to hang out with Dash or some other popular kid. This popularity thing has gone to his head."

"Yeah, even when I was alive, though I was invited to those same parties, I wouldn't blow off my friends for the in-crowd," Dustin added, giving me an one-armed hug as headed inside the school.

…

 _Later This Afternoon_

It was later.

I was writing a couple of lyrics for a song I had in my mind in my songbook, Owen was drawing the dragon ghost that me and Danny fought during the school dance, Jazz was reading a book, Mom was working on a new invention while Dad was watching in anticipation.

Mom pushed a button and the machine whirred to life, before it started to shake and began growling, causing us to look up in alarm.

"Mom, what are you making?" Jazz inquired.

"Hot dogs!" Mom answered her in a chipper tone.

"We invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a microwave," Dad explained. I just rolled my eyes.

"Great, _exactly_ what we need," I hissed in a snarky tone under my breath.

There was a _Ding!_ , and Mom opened the lid, where there seemed to be perfectly cooked hotdogs-that is, until they became animated and grew razor-sharp teeth and tried to get out to attack us. Mom quickly closed the lid.

"Great, you figured out how to put the 'Frank' back in 'Frankenstein'," Jazz commented sardonically, frowning.

Danny then walked into the kitchen and asked Dad, "Hey Dad, can you spare me some cash? I need to buy some clothes for Saturday."

"Danny, Danny, Danny. You know as inventors, your mother and I have plenty of money," Jack began.

"Really? I thought they didn't sell their inventions," I whispered to Owen.

He shrugged, and Mom continued from where Dad left off, "But as parents, we understand that _you_ should understand the value of money. You want money, you gotta earn it."

"You mean, get a _job_!?" Danny asked them, a bit shocked.

"That, or sell something. Like your old comic books, or some other junk you don't need," Dad suggested as well.

"Uh, speaking of which, that junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go in the shed," Mom said as she gestured to two boxes filled with junk and covered in ectoplasmic goo.

" _If_ there's room. That old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years," Mom continued, frowning.

Dad then hugged one of the boxes protectively and exclaimed defensively, "This is _not_ junk! Every single item in this box is of vital importance to me."

Mom then pulled out one of the pieces and asked, "Do you even what this is?"

"Not a clue, but I know it's important, so it's off to the shed!" Dad answered after examining it for a second and grabbing it back. He then passed a box to Danny while picking up the second one and walking off to the shed.

"I'm heading off to my room," I said, walking upstairs.

As soon as I did, I locked the door and the window, tapping into my weather-controlling and electrical powers to create a storm. But before it was finished, an eerie green glow caught my eye.

Heading to my window which faced the shed, I noticed that the shed's windows had a green glow lighting them up, before dying down. I frowned, dissipating the storm, and deciding to go to bed.

As I lay down, I thought, _That glow can't be good._ Little did I know that I was right.

…

 _Saturday_

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor, Mr. Lancer, only used once," Danny offered up to Mr. Lancer. "Ten bucks," he added as well.

Mr. Lancer picked it up and inspected it, before smiling.

"Looks to be in fine shape. This should fix my Hair Hornet very nicely," he said while giving Danny the money.

"Hair Hornet? The crazy vacuum cleaner slash hair clipper they sell on TV? Don't you need hair for that?" Tucker inquired in a joking manner, referring to Mr. Lancer's baldness.

"Good one, Mr. Foley. I'll remember that on Monday-when I'm grading tests," Mr. Lancer said, glaring at Tucker before walking away.

"Tuck, even though we're not in school doesn't mean you can say that to a teacher," I chided as I came back from selling a few wires to a guy who worked in an electronics store, giving the money to Danny. "You know, Danny, you don't need to use this money to buy those sweats. You can use it to buy other things," I suggested to him.

Sam also came up and handed Danny some more money she got from another customer.

"Just sold a toaster. You know, I'm surprised your dad is letting you sell off all his stuff. He's such a pack rat," Sam commented, snagging a remote. She gave me three bucks for it, with me quickly pocketing the money for myself.

"Yeah, well, he's been planning on getting rid of this junk for a long time. He won't even miss it," Danny responded, before adding to himself, "I hope."

"Oh, you _hope_?" I sarcastically asked back at him, rolling my eyes at Danny's weak smile.

"Save it," I muttered, before turning around and selling something else to a customer, pocketing the money for myself along with Sam's money.

"I'm pleased with the turnout today," Tucker commented, opening up one of those sun-mirror things and catching some sun. "We're really doing a really brisk business."

" _We're_ really doing a brisk business? Uh, last I checked, _you_ weren't helping, Tucker," Ava pointed out, folding her arms after giving Danny the money she got from another customer.

"I'm still twenty bucks short of what I need for those sweats," Danny said after counting the money he got from the sale.

"You're still welcome to hang with us tonight," I piped up, hoping to get Danny to hang with us again.

"Mega movie marathon at my place," Sam added as well, also hoping that Danny would hang with us tonight.

"Your place? Wow, you've never invited us to your place before, save for Nell, Ava and Dustin," Danny responded with a bit of surprise.

"That's because we're usually fighting ghosts with you and Nell. I figured it's time-" Sam started off, until Dash yelled, "Hey Fentina!", cutting her off.

Danny ran off to Dash while Sam finished with a rejected sigh, "For you to totally ignore me for about the _billionth_ time this week."

"Don't even bother trying again," I said back, frustrated and ticked off at the way Danny had been treating us for the past week. I walked back to the house, Ava and Dustin following me. "I've finished a long time ago."

"Oh come on Nell, Danny's your brother," Ava defended. I gave her a glare.

"Well, _adoptive_ brother, but you get what I mean. You guys are closer than most adoptive siblings; I'm sure Danny will get over this popularity thing and things will get back to normal," Ava assured me. I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Ave, you're a great friend; see you and Dustin tonight," I replied, before saying goodbye. Ava and Dustin waved goodbye before Dustin turned himself and Ava invisible, flying off to their house. I then noticed Sam was all alone to clean up the rest of the garage sale.

"Here, Sam, let me help you," I offered as I picked up a heavy box, the weight not affecting me thanks to my ghost strength. I turned to her. "There are some advantages to having ghost powers," I told her before ducking behind the house and changing to my ghost form, flying the leftover boxes of junk into the shed and picking up the heavier boxes. In no time at all, we were finished, I had changed back to my human form, and we were now heading to Sam's place to get ready for movie night.

…

 _Later tonight_

It was six-thirty when Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin arrived.

I had just fanned out a selection of movies in DVD cases when I heard the doorbell ring. I turned to Sam and said, "How about you order pizza while I go get the door?"

"Sounds fair," Sam agreed before pulling out a phone and said, "Hey Dave! So, just the usual, my friends are coming over. Right, that's six medium, two pepperoni, one Hawaiian, two meat lovers and one veggie. Put it on my tab. Okay, thanks Dave."

I smiled, before I phased up through the ceiling to the first floor near the front door. I opened the door and sure enough, Tucker, Ava, Dustin and Owen were there.

"Hey guys! Sam's just ordered pizza," I said as I let them in, Sam right behind me.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted them as well.

"I hope they hustle, I'm starved," Tucker commented.

"Tuck, you're _always_ starved," I deadpanned, rolling my eyes; Tucker was infamous among our group for having a big appetite. The doorbell rang shortly after, and Sam opened it to reveal Nate, the pizza delivery guy.

"Here's your pizza, Sam," Nate said.

"Thanks Nate," Sam thanked, taking the six pizzas and giving Nate ten dollars as a tip.

"Ten bucks! Thanks Sam," Nate said with a smile before leaving.

"You tipped the guy a ten-spot?" Tucker asked after Sam closed the door.

"Whoops! Sorry, I thought it was an one," Sam answered him. "Come on, we're watching movies downstairs."

I took the three top pizzas off to help Sam as we walked down the stairs to Sam's basement(this time, I didn't phase through the floor to get there). Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin followed, and Tucker and Owen gasped when they saw that Sam's basement was a very large theatre room, complete with a popcorn machine, soda machine, plush chairs you find in the really expensive movie theatres, beanbags, a large movie-screen surrounded by red drapes, and movie posters.

"This is your down _stairs_!?" Tucker and Owen asked at the same time in astonishment.

"What? Too much?" Sam asked back after me and her set the pizzas down on the same table the soda and popcorn machines were on.

"Uh-uh," Tucker answered, nodding his head while Owen could only look on in stunned amazement.

"I know, I should have told you, Owen and Danny this a long time, but my family's kind of filthy rich. Weird, huh?" Sam said to Tucker and Owen.

"Whoa, time out! You're loaded!?" Tucker exclaimed.

"And Nell, did you, Ava and Dustin know about this!?" Owen asked as well.

"Yeah. Me and Ava were the first ones she told. We promised to keep this secret, and Dustin found out as well when we wanted to go to the movies, but it was really expensive and I decided to have the date here. He also promised to keep this secret, despite-no offence-he was a guy, and you guys are terrible at keeping secrets-well, except when it comes to mine, Danny's, Dustin's, and my biological family's secret," I answered first, and Sam added, "My great-granddad Izzy was an inventor. He invented that machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks."

"You're the deli toothpick cellophane twirling heiress?" Tucker asked, sitting in one of the plush movie chairs.

"No way!" Owen added, sitting in the second one as well.

"Look, if this is too much for you two, we can do something else," Sam suggested.

"Are you _kidding_!?" Tucker and Owen exclaimed in unison.

"Well, you guys are taking this well; Dustin fainted and Ava acted like a fan girl when they learned Sam was loaded," I told them, folding my arms.

"How did _you_ react?" Owen asked back. I shrugged.

"Simple; I took it well," I said simply. "Now, are we going to watch some movies, or what?"

"We will-after a few questions," Tucker said.

…

 _Minutes later_

"And by a 'few questions', you mean about a fifty to a hundred questions," I deadpanned, leaning against the wall, arms folded. Beside me, I heard Sam annoyingly ask, "Tucker, are we watching movies or not?"

"At least Owen stopped asking about Sam's money after the tenth question," Ava whispered to me. I nodded begrudgingly in agreement.

"Okay, okay, just a few more questions," Tucker responded.

"Here we go again," I muttered under my breath as Tucker started asking Sam more questions about her wealth.

"Could you buy a plane?"

"Yep," Sam answered.

"A yacht?" Tucker asked again.

"Yep," Sam answered.

"Mmmm, a bowling alley?" Tucker asked for the third time in a row after thinking for a bit.

"Nope," Sam answered. She then pressed a button on a remote, which opened the walls where the movie screen was to reveal a bowling alley behind it.

Tucker and Owen looked on in shock as Sam added, "There's no place to put a second one."

Sam's grandmother came in on her mobility scooter, throwing a blowing ball into the bowling lane and managing to get a strike.

"Nice strike, Grandma Manson!" me and Ava shouted in unison after clapping at her achievement.

"Thanks dearies! Yippee! Bubie's hot tonight!" Grandma Manson cheered. Sam then closed the walls again, bringing back the cinema screen.

Tucker sniffed the air then. "That's weird. Because you don't _smell_ stinking rich," he commented.

"Will you stop it? That's the _whole_ reason I didn't tell anybody besides Nell, Ava and Dustin," Sam scoffed in annoyance, folding her arms as she sat down.

"But I don't get it. With all this money, why do you hang out with us and Danny? If you flash a little of that bling-bling, you'd be Miss. Popularity!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I don't _need_ popularity, Tucker, especially not if I had to buy it," Sam commented to him.

"You should tell that to Danny. He's the one who kinda needs that lesson right now," I pointed out with a bit of sadness. Dustin wrapped his arm around me and squeezing my hand, Owen also giving me similar touches of comfort.

"I know. I mean, can you believe people _actually_ spent good money on that old junk from your parents' shed?" Tucker inquired to me and Owen.

"Well, I did snag this really cool remote for three bucks. And he did Dash a pretty good deal on the computer stuff," Sam commented as she pulled out a glowing green remote, a smile on her face.

"True, but I still miss Danny hanging out with us," I stated with a sigh. The others gave me sympathetic looks.

"I know, it's weird without him here," Ava added, before picking up a random movie. "But let's watch the movie."

"You guys go ahead; I just need to do something first," I said to them, before going upstairs. Pulling out my phone, I quickly typed a quick text to Danny: _Hey Danny. Have fun at the party, but remember; don't forget who your_ true _friends are, and that popularity may not be all that it's cracked up to be. Nell._

I pressed "Send", put my phone back into my pocket, and joined the others in watching the the movie.

It was a king fu movie, and Sam had already put it in. I joined Dustin on the love seat, snuggling up close to him. Sam and Tucker were sitting in the plush theatre chairs, and Ava and Owen were sitting on the beanbags. I had to admit, they were sitting pretty close.

"Lovebirds," me and Dustin hissed in unison as we settled down and watched the movie, me enjoying sitting here with Dustin, though I did miss Danny not being here.

…

 _Meanwhile, at Dash's house_

Third Person P.O.V

Meanwhile, Danny-who was wearing the sweats-arrived at Dash's house.

"Okay. This is it. Don't screw it up," Danny said to himself. Before he could say any more, his phone dinged, telling him someone had sent him a text.

Pulling his phone out, Danny saw that the text was from Nell. Danny read it.

 _Have fun at the party, but remember; don't forget who your_ true _friends are, and that popularity may not be all that it's cracked up to be. Nell._

Danny shrugged and put his phone away, smiling happily. This was his chance to be popular!

"Look out world, here comes Danny Fenton!" Danny said, and pressed the doorbell. The door opened-to reveal Dash wearing Danny's usual clothes.

"Uh, Dash?" Danny asked uncertainly.

"Uh, right, right. You're not really part of my posse, so you didn't get the e-mail. You see, after buying that computer stuff I didn't have enough money to buy the sweatsuit, so I changed the dress code to loser chic," Dash revealed to Danny. Behind Dash, everyone was wearing clothes that Danny, Sam, Tucker, Nell, Ava, Owen and Dustin normally wore.

"Oh, swell," Danny said flatly, feeling like a sore thumb.

Paulina came up, wearing Sam's clothes, and said, "You like it? It's so horrible, it's cool!"

She looked at what Danny was wearing and exclaimed rudely, "ELGH! Who dressed _you_ , your mom?"

"Uh," Danny started to say, but Paulina had already walked off; he was beginning to realise that having popularity wasn't such a good thing to have.

At the back of the room, Star-who was dressed as Ava-and Valerie-who was dressed as Nell-felt sympathetic towards Danny; Paulina could really be cruel when she wanted to be. They just hoped that Danny would realise that popularity, while it may look fun, wasn't fun at all.

…

 _Meanwhile, At Sam's house_

Nell's P.O.V

It was two hours into the movie when a scene began to replay itself for some strange reason.

"Tucker! If you wanna watch a part over again, could you please tell me first?" Sam said to him in annoyance.

" _Me_? _You're_ the one messing with the remote," Tucker accused back.

Just then, the remote began to float, still glowing green, shocking and stunning us all.

"Uh, guys, I don't think it's any of us replaying that scene," I said as I continued to look on in shock.

"I'm not schooled in the ways of the rich, but do all your remotes do that?" Tucker questioned, pointing at the floating remote.

"No. Well my toaster does, but it's from Denmark. That stuff Danny was selling must've been contaminated with ghost stuff!" Sam answered-realised.

The remote zapped the popcorn machine, chasing it to explode with popcorn everywhere. It zapped at the soda machine next, spraying sticky soda all over the place. I tried to shoot an electro-blast at the remote, but the possessed device just swerved out of the way and phased through the ceiling and out of the house.

Not wanting to waste a second we sprang up and ran outside, where we looked on in panic as different types of technology flew through the air.

"Becoming banshee!" I cried, changing into my ghost form. I sent out an electric pulse to the technology, but the ghost energy repelled it, sending it straight back at me.

"AHHH!" I yelped, crashing into a wall.

"NELL!" Dustin yelled, rushing to my side. "Are you okay?"

"I just got zapped by my own electrical attack; what do you think!?" I snapped at him, before cringing. "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay Nell. Now, go beat that ghost," Dustin told me. I nodded, eyes flashing an intense red-silver before I floated back to Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen.

"Looks bad. Probably a job for Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee," Tucker noted.

"Definitely a job for both of us," I agreed, shooting up into the air.

"Yeah, and if I wasn't so mad at him, I'd probably care that it's gonna interrupt his big jock party," Sam added. We all smiled at that. "Shall we?"

"Ditto that. You guys go get Danny! I'll try to short-circuit this tech," I instructed.

"You got it!" Ava shouted, racing off and Sam, Tucker, Owen and Dustin quickly following her and the technology. I was doing the same, but up in the air.

"Okay, it may not have been strong enough on the ground; but let's see how you'll repel _this_!" I shouted, before sending out another electric pulse, this time coupled with an ecto-energy repulsion field. It managed to reach past the ghost energy surrounding the tech and appeared to short-circuit it, but all it did was to repel the attack back at me.

"Argh! This is annoying!" I growled, deciding to just fly after it.

Soon, we arrived at an alleyway that was nearby Dash's house, which seemed to be where the tech was heading to, along with even _more_ technology. I floated down and landed between Sam and Ava, Dustin and Owen running up behind us.

Tucker ran up and shouted, "Guys, I got Fenton Thermoses! You know, Danny and Nell should really start carrying these in some sort of lunchbox."

"Everything is gravitating here to Dash's house," Sam noticed.

"Looks like whatever fun Danny's having will be coming to an end soon," I added, smiling a bit at that.

Just then, we heard a huge noise-and Danny, yelling and in ghost form, came flying out of wherever he came from backwards, crashing into a wall behind us heavily. He looked at us wearily and greeted, "Hey guys. Glad you could make it," before falling to the ground unconscious.

We turned around and gasped as a large robot fused out of the junk from Dad's shed appeared and shouted, "I am Technus! Master of technology, and destroyer of worlds! Behold my awesome electronic fury! Who's your daddy?!"

Danny woke up around then, realised that this Technus was here, grunted in frustration, and charged at the ghost, but Technus was too powerful; Danny was only knocked backwards a bit. He came back up and tried kicking him, before doing a series of mini-punches, but Technus just smacked him to the ground.

We looked at him in shock.

"Guys, help!" Danny pleaded, before charging at Technus again.

Instead, we turned our backs on him, ignoring his pleas; that's what you get for ignoring your friends and adopted siblings for the past week.

"Come on, guys!" Danny again pleaded, charging again. He was whacked to the ground immediately.

"Guys, come on! Seriously!" Danny exclaimed, but it didn't work. We continued to ignore him, just like he ignored us.

Danny flew up again, dodging Technus' attacks, and shouted down at us, "I'm sorry I chose hanging with the popular kids over you guys! Nell, you were right; being popular wasn't all it was cracked up to be! It was stupid and shallow and I'll never do it again!" He was then punched down to the ground again afterwards.

We gave each other satisfactory smiles, showing Danny that we had forgiven him, and Sam asked, "How can we be of assistance?"

"He's running an old version of Portals XL," Danny explained as he stood up; this time, I helped him stand.

"Ugh, that piece of vapourware? It's the worst software _ever_ ," Sam scoffed.

Tucker looked up at Technus, thinking for a bit, before looking at me and Danny.

"You two keep him busy. I think I know how you can beat him," he told us.

"That we can do," me and Danny said in unison as we flew up to confront Technus, my hands charged with electricity.

"Get back, you hunk of our dad's junk!" Danny insulted.

"Could mere _junk_ do _this_?!" Technus shot back, before a remote shot out of the robot's chest. He pointed it at us and pushed the button three times, causing me and Danny to change into three different, random forms; Danny was a cowboy, then a female gameshow host, then something from Star Trek. Me, I was suddenly an Indian, a male gameshow host, before I ended up looking like Indiana Jones.

"Give me that!" Danny shouted, annoyed, snatching the remote away and turning us back to normal.

"Now, taste some electricity!" I shouted. But before I could shoot any out, two claws grabbed us, pinning us to the brick wall of a building.

"Tucker, any time!" Danny shouted at him, and we both heard, "I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"What's wrong?" me and Sam asked with worry at the same time.

"I'm trying to bypass the program, but I can't! He must have upgraded!" Tucker explained while trying anyway on his PDA. Meanwhile, me and Danny were having very painful meetings with the wall as Technus slammed us against it back and forth repeatedly.

"Let me guess, _you_ gave him the idea of upgrading?" I asked Danny in a tone that was both sarcastic and rhetoric. Danny gave me a weak smile.

"Maybe…" he replied, cringing.

I groaned, and I would have face-palmed if my hands weren't occupied with trying to pry the claw off of me.

" _Danny_ ," I moaned in annoyance. "You _have_ to stop giving the bad guys ideas and-"

I cut myself off as me and Danny yelled in unison, "GUYS!"

"A little help here!" I added.

I was about to add something else before I heard Sam say, "Uh, excuse me? I'm Sam. I don't believe I caught _your_ name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motive."

"Hello. I am Technus! Manipulator of machines! Lord of all gadgetry! Wizard of integrated circuitry!" Technus yelled, unknowingly falling into Sam's trap.

While he was distracted, Sam plugged in a lead to a cord connected to Technus' robotic body and continued to say, "Go on. Isn't there _more_ you'd like to tell me?"

"Oh yes! I am also master of all-" Technus started to say, before he started to glitch and malfunction.

"What's happening?" Danny asked.

The lead ran all the way to Tucker's PDA and he began to start a shutdown program on Technus' robotic body while saying, "Portals XL is happening. Everybody knows that every new version of Portals XL has a _gigantic_ hole in it's security system."

"What!? NO!" Technus screamed as he continued to glitch. The claws then let go of me and Danny.

"Yes!" we exclaimed in unison, before grabbing a claw each. Danny shouted, "Process _this_!", and we jammed the claws into the disc insert holder. I sent a bolt of electricity up the claw I was holding, which caused not only an error in his system, but to short-circuit him as well, Technus screaming, "WAIT! THOSE DON'T GO THERE!"

He then shut down and completely lost power. Tucker pulled out a Fenton Thermos.

"And for my final trick!" he quipped, before throwing the thermos to Danny, who caught it. Opening the lid, he sucked the screaming Technus-who turned out to be the mad scientist-like ghost me and Danny had fought back in the lab-inside the thermos, closing the lid once the technological ghost was sucked fully inside.

The robot fell apart immediately, becoming Dad's junk from his shed again.

Me and Danny smiled as we flew down next to our friends and my boyfriend, who gave me a victory kiss. Sam then said with a smile, "Nice going, Tuck."

"Don't thank me, thank lousy software," Tucker said back as he held up the upgrade disc with a smile.

"Care to teach me a few tricks?" Ava unexpectedly asked Tucker.

…

 _Monday_

It was now Monday at Casper High, and Danny was back to hanging out with me, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin again, after learning his lesson definitely the hard way; he was now just glad to be among his real friends and adopted siblings again. As for us, we were just glad he was no longer ignoring us for the popular kids, and we were just happy to have him back.

"So, what's the damage from this weekend? Did you get in trouble for taking your folks' stuff?" Tucker questioned Danny as we walked down the hallway.

"Not really; me, Nell and Owen hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out. Our dad's checking every piece for government surveillance devices," Danny answered Tucker.

"He's even training those mutant hotdogs to be security guards," I added. "I've never seen him so paranoid before; it's kinda funny to watch."

"Sounds like you got off pretty easily, Danny," Sam noted.

"Well, I do have to return those stupid sweats so that I can refund everybody's money," Danny told her, before he looked down and continued, "And I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys. Of all people, _I_ should know how it feels to be invisible."

"It's fine, Danny, I'm just glad to have the old Danny back. You definitely made up for it on Sunday," I assured Danny as I patted his shoulder; yesterday, as a means of apologising to us, Danny had us have a gaming marathon nearly all day, before we settled down to watching a movie. Danny smiled at me.

"Thanks, sis," he said to me.

"Don't mention it," I said back.

"So, would you say you learned a lesson from all this?" Sam asked Danny as she leaned against a locker.

Danny smiled as he gestured for us to look at Dash's locker. Dash looked like he was wearing what appeared to be Danny's everyday clothes.

"Why is Da-" I started to say, but I cut myself off when Dash opened his locker… and a flood of pink and purple _teddy bears_ poured out of Dash's locker, landing on the ground in front of him.

"FENTON!" Dash shouted angrily.

"Yep. That one person's trash, is another person's revenge," Danny answered, and we all laughed at the prank Danny had pulled on Dash, all the way to class.

 **GhostWriterGirl: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I have** _ **finally**_ **found Nell and Owen, after they've been missing for the past** _ **seven**_ **ANs! Now, were you two in that room** _ **all**_ **this time?**

 **Nell and Owen:*look at each other before nodding in unison***

 **GhostWriterGirl:*folds arms and gives a mom-worthy stern glare*And what were you guys doing in there?**

 **Nell and Owen:*mumble*Watching** _ **Danny Phantom,**_ **.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*blinks before understanding*Oh.** _ **Oh**_ **.** _ **That's**_ **what kept you guys from showing up in the ANs with me? Why didn't you say so?**

 **Nell: We're teenagers, can you blame us?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Actually, I can, since I'm a teenager as well! But, since there's no harm done, how about we watch the last few episodes of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **-** _ **only**_ **if you guys promise you won't disappear on me again.**

 **Nell and Owen:*in unison*We won't.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Good. Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. GhostWriterGirl out! Now, what episode are you guys up to?*goes over to Nell and Owen and starts watching the seventeenth episode of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **with them.***

 **(Read and review!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back, and here is one of my favourite episodes, "Splitting Images"! I hope you enjoy it and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. Now, I'm going to watch the eighteenth episode of the show with Nell and Owen. Enjoy reading the chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Chapter 14: Splitting Images**

Third Person P.O.V

"So, _why_ exactly are we breaking our backs here, Sam?" Danny asked as he carried a box, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava carrying boxes as well. All seven boxes said the same slogan: "Save The Frogs!". Nell and Dustin were using their ghostly strength so that they could carry the boxes more easily.

Dustin hissed to Nell, "You weren't kidding that Sam goes overboard when it comes to animal rights!"

"Frogs' rights!" Sam exclaimed, bringing Dustin and Nell back to the earlier conversation. "We have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs. And at today's assembly, I'm gonna demonstrate a human alternative."

"'I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver'?" Tucker read the writing on top of Sam's box out.

Sam put her box down, opened it, and produced a robotic frog with green slime covering it, a smile on her face.

"Please remove my detachable three-chambered heart!" the frog said in a mechanical male voice.

"Well, that's _one_ way to learn," Ava stated after looking at it.

"You _do_ know that Mr. Bern won't let you use that as an alternative for the real thing, don't you?" Nell asked Sam, raising an eyebrow. "And neither will Mr. Lancer."

Suddenly, both Danny's and Nell's ghost senses went off as an electric white mist went out of Nell's mouth and a blue mist went out of Danny's mouth.

One of the boxes began to glow green and slammed open, making Sam drop the mechanical frog in fright. The frog ended up landing on Tucker's head. The light show stopped, and who came out of the box? None other than the Box Ghost.

"Oh great. _Him_ again," Danny groaned in annoyance. Nell just groaned mutely, but irritably.

"I am the Box Ghost! And I will have my corrugated cardboard vengeance!" Box Ghost yelled.

Danny and Nell transformed into their ghost forms, and Box Ghost began to take control of three of the boxes they had been carrying.

Sam, with a little help from Owen and Ava, finally managed to pull the metal frog off of Tucker's head, leaving him covered in slime.

"Oh, gross!" Tucker exclaimed in disgust. Dustin touched Tucker and turned him intangible, letting the slime drop to the floor through him.

"Thanks man," Tucker thanked when he became tangible again.

"Don't mention it," Dustin said back.

"You guys get to the assembly. We'll get this moron sealed up tight," Danny told their friends. With that, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen left to the assembly, though Dustin stayed behind.

"Dustin, get out of here!" Nell demanded.

"I want to help you!" Dustin yelled back.

"And I don't what you to get caught in the crossfire!" Nell returned.

"Nell, I'm a ghost; I'm already _dead_!"

"Still, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Nell, look out!" Danny warned, turning himself intangible since dissection scalpels were heading towards them. Nell and Dustin turned intangible as well, barely missing being punctured by the razor-sharp blades as the scalpels embedded themselves into the lockers behind them.

"Huh, maybe Sam has a point," Danny noted.

"No kidding," Nell agreed.

"Despite being dead, I almost felt like what a frog feels like," Dustin quipped, looking at those scalpels worriedly as he turned tangible again.

" _Now_ will you head to the assembly now, Dustin?" Nell asked him. Dustin didn't need to be told twice as he flew to the assembly.

Box Ghost then body-slammed a still-intangible Nell and Danny against the lockers. Not only did Box Ghost damage the lockers, but he sent the two half-ghost teens through the walls until they landed backstage at the auditorium, turning accidentally back into their human forms.

"Whoops!" Danny exclaimed.

They stood back up, as they were once again face-to-face with the troublesome Box Ghost, who just floated in.

"Tremble before the might of the Box Ghost, as you devoured by…" he started, before pausing to look at the box he was controlling and continuing, "Oh yeah; costumes and props from the Broadway classic, _My Fair Lady_!"

He sent the contents of the box straight at them, and before they knew it, they were hit and buried under piles of costumes, Nell too weak to try to change back into her ghost form.

Box Ghost gave an evil laugh, shouted, "BEWARE!", and phased through the roof, leaving the school.

Sam came onto the stage right about then, and announced at the podium, "Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in our school, and I'm about to show you what it is."

The curtains opened behind her, but the students, instead of looking at the presentation and the Save The Frogs! poster, were laughing at something else. Sam became confused, and looked behind her to see that Danny and Nell had finally managed to free themselves from the heap of costumes. The reason why the students were laughing at them was because Danny was in a pink dress, gloves and a bonnet complete with a wig, and Nell was in a tux and a top hat. Strangely enough, Nell seemed to make the tux and top hat work for her.

Danny and Nell glared at the ground with embarrassment, but Nell was also death-glaring at the crowd, her glare promising that all the students laughing at her and Danny would feel hurt like no other for revenge. In fact, Nell _was_ about to give all the students there laughing at her and Danny a massive electric shock, if Dustin hadn't pulled her offstage while glaring at the crowd all the way.

"Woo-hoo, take it off!" Tucker cried out, before adding seriously, "No seriously, he should take it off. That's weird."

…

 _Tomorrow_

It was the next day, and everyone was still laughing about what happened to Nell and Danny.

As the six teens walked down the hallway-Owen had come down with a bit of a cold yesterday after school and had to stay at home-students' snickers could be heard everywhere, loud enough for Danny and Nell to hear them even without their enhanced hearing-though the students snickering didn't know about that-and it was all Dustin could do to hold back Nell and keep her from electrocuting the whole student body.

Sam, on the other hand, was angry that her presentation wasn't a success.

"Thanks to both of your little dress-up parades, my Save The Frogs presentation was a total bust!" Sam vented in anger and frustration.

"We're really sorry, Sam," Nell apologised, calming done enough to enjoy Dustin's arm around her shoulders. "We honestly didn't expect the Box Ghost to take us down like that."

"And speaking of bust, did you see Danny in that bra? Puce is not your colour, pal," Tucker said to Danny.

"Hey, my favourite sweater vest is in puce!" Ava exclaimed indignantly.

"Ava, they weren't talking about the same thing," Nell muttered to her friend.

"I know Nell, but I still felt like I had to say something about it; most of my bras are in puce," Ava whispered back.

The six of them came up to Danny's broken locker as he said, "Yeah, and now because that idiot Box Ghost trashed my locker, I've been assigned a new one."

"Which one did they give you?" Nell asked him curiously.

Danny held up the paper that had his new locker number on it and read out, "Locker 7-24."

Sam, Tucker and Ava gasped in fright at this and Tucker pointed at where Danny's new locker was. Danny, Nell and Dustin turned around to see a rusty-looking old locker. The three teens were confused by Sam's, Tucker's, and Ava's reaction to this locker as they walked over to it.

"Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost-or something really scary that we _don't_ see every single day," Danny said to them, a bit confused.

"Hel _lo_ , Locker 7-24?! How do you three _not_ know the legend of Locker 7-24?" Tucker asked in amazement.

Danny opened the locker and peered inside the rusted interior. There was nothing in there, except for a few cobwebs and a medium-sized, old-fashioned circular mirror on the back wall that Nell instantly got a bad feeling over and felt a chill run up her spine. Looking at Dustin, she saw that a similar creeped-out look was on his face as well, leaving Nell even more worried that this mirror might be related to something ghostly.

"What's the big deal with 7-24?" Danny asked Sam, Tucker and Ava in confusion, having not had the same reaction to the mirror as Nell and Dustin did.

Before they could answer, Dash slammed the wig and bonnet that Danny had on yesterday on Danny's head and shouted, "You left something behind, Fenton!"

Dash and his fellow jocks behind him laughed at Danny while he glared at them for their joke. Dash then added, "Let's see if it fits in your new locker-with you inside!"

He then picked up Danny, shoved him inside his new locker, and slammed it shut. He and the other two jocks left, laughing at Danny's misfortune. Tucker then opened the locker and a ticked-off Danny fell out with a glare on his face.

"I was going to tell you the locker was cursed, but I think you figured that out," Tucker answered Danny's question from earlier.

Dustin scoffed. "Seriously? You think that a _locker_ is _cursed_? That's just superstitious nonsense. There's no such thing as curses."

"Says the guy who died and has been a ghost for three years and counting," Nell muttered back at him. "And don't tell me you didn't feel something weird when you looked at that mirror in Danny's locker, right? Right?"

Dustin, knowing he had felt something strange when he looked at that mirror, reluctantly agreed with that.

Danny, deciding that enough was enough, stood up and said, " _I'll_ show you cursed! Cover me."

Danny pushed Sam and Tucker back to back, covering him up as he changed into his ghost form. When he pulled Sam and Tucker apart, Danny was now invisible and in ghost mode.

Flying over to Dash, Danny overshadowed him and forced him to face-plant the lockers two times, before ducking his head in the janitor's mop bucket.

Danny flew out with a satisfactory smile and turned back to his human half. He walked back over to the others, where Tucker and Ava gave him high-fives for what he just did, Dustin gave him an approving smile while Sam and Nell gave him disapproving glares. Even though Nell sometimes used her powers to prank the popular kids, she had a feeling this week wasn't a week for ghostly pranks.

"Danny," Sam chided.

"Relax, Sam. It's about time you used that Phantom advantage for some ghostly get back," Tucker said, supporting Danny in getting some payback at Dash.

"Hey Nell, maybe you could use your powers as well to get back at Paulina," Ava suggested in a low whisper, knowing that Danny still had a huge crush on her.

"Normally, I would have been tempted to say yes, but I'm going to say no. I've got a bad feeling about this week, and I don't think it would be wise using my powers to get back at Paulina; I'll get back at her as Nell Fenton, not as Storm Banshee," Nell said back, also in a whisper. Dustin nodded in agreement, knowing what she meant.

The six of them left shortly afterwards, but they all didn't hear an eerie voice yell, " _Bullies_. _Bullies_!", from Danny's new locker.

…

 _Tomorrow Morning_

Nell's P.O.V

It was the next morning, and me and Danny were walking into the kitchen. Mom was working on what looked like a pair of mechanical gloves, Dad was wolfing down breakfast, Jazz was reading a book as per usual, Holly was helping Josie with some homework, and Owen was crouched over his scrambled eggs, feeling a bit better but still too sick to come to school.

"Hey, Owe. Feeling any better?" I asked, getting some breakfast as well.

"If I were better, I would have been able to come to school today; I hate being sick," Owen grumbled. He abandoned the scrambled eggs and pulled out his sketchbook. "But at least I get to work on my art all day."

"So, Danny… what's this I hear about you getting a new locker?" Dad questioned Danny suspiciously.

"Oh, um, heh, heh, no big deal really. Nothing for you and Mom to get obsessive about," Danny answered, obviously avoiding the spooky legend around it.

"Great lie, bro," I whispered sarcastically to Danny. Owen looked up, curious. "What?"

"Why? Is it haunted!?" Dad asked with even _more_ suspicion. It was obvious now that our parents had heard about Locker 7-24 before.

"Don' t worry son, you'll barely even notice us while we're staking out that locker during normal school hours," Mom told Danny in her ever-chipper tone as she continued to work on the gloves.

"What? No! Danny and Nell are at a _very_ critical stage in the development of their peer groups," Jazz told Mom and Dad while gripping us protectively.

"Let go Jazz," I demanded, but I guess I didn't need to say that, as Jazz soon let go and went on, "Danny's already considered a clumsy nerd and Nell's already considered an outcast and a freak. The _last_ thing they need is you two confirming it."

"Thanks Jazz, total confidence builder," Danny jabbed at Jazz sarcastically.

"Yeah, nice defence," I snarked back as well. "I can _totally_ feel my self-esteem rising."

Dad then grabbed the gloves off of Mom and put them on as he said, "And the best part is, thanks to the new Ghost Gloves, when that ghost comes out of that locker I can spar with it mono-o-ghosto."

He then punched one of the pipes in the kitchen, completely destroying it and seconding more pipes to come crashing down.

"Well, there's more money for the house insurance bill," I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry guys. Maybe girls and boys will talk to you two in college," Jazz said assuredly as she left the kitchen.

It took me two seconds to process what Jazz said and when I did, I ran out after her and shouted at her, "Jazz, I _have_ a boyfriend, you know!"

"I know," Jazz called back, but me and Danny were still mad at what Jazz said.

…

 _At School_

Third Person P.O.V

At Casper High, Danny and Nell were still annoyed at what Jazz had said, Danny even more so. He was standing at his new locker and Nell was a few feet away, waiting for Dustin so that they could get ready for class together and even include a mini make-out session.

"Hey Tubby the Tuba!" a voice shouted in an insulting tone.

Danny looked over his shoulder, and noticed a couple of jocks bullying a member of the school band.

"Nice shako. Does it remove ear wax too?" one of the jocks, Dylan, insulted as he removed the band member's hat and use the feathered end to "remove" ear wax from the band member's ear.

Danny and Nell both glared at them and Danny slammed his locker shut, leaving. However, Nell stayed behind, patiently waiting for Dustin, simmering in rage at what Dylan and the other jock were doing to that poor kid. Her anger was visible as a couple of lights flickered and nearby shorted out.

Nell was considering going over and helping the band member out when she heard a voice shout, "Bullies!" A second later, Nell's ghost sense faintly went off-her spine felt like a million jolts of electricity was going up it, but the white mist didn't go past her lips. That only happened when a ghost's presence was near, but wasn't really strong.

Nell scanned the area, trying to see where the ghost was, but her eyes were quickly drawn back to Dylan running down the hallway with the band member's hat, only to have Danny's locker door slam open and hit the jock in the face.

Nell then looked over and saw Kwan and Paulina picking on a computer nerd-until a trophy suddenly fell on Kwan's head and he fell backwards, hitting a fire extinguisher that went off and covered Paulina in foam.

Nell laughed at this, glad to see Paulina getting the payback she deserved, when Nell felt a hand grab her wrist-and it wasn't Dustin's cold, but welcome hands gripping her wrist.

Nell whirled around to see Dylan holding Nell's left wrist pretty tightly, before yelling at her, "What are you laughing at, freak!"

"Hey, let go of me!" Nell demanded, trying to wriggle her wrist free, but Dylan's grip was too strong. True, Nell was stronger than him thanks to her being half-ghost, and she could always go intangible and easily escape that way, but Nell didn't want to possibly expose her secret. "Let go of me, or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what? Your little biker boyfriend isn't here to protect you; neither are your loser brothers and your freaky friends. You're all alone. What can a freak like _you_ do?" Dylan insulted, sneering at Nell.

Nell scowled at him, clenching her right hand into a fist in case she would have to punch him.

"LET GO OF ME!" Nell shouted. "LET GO OF ME, OR I'LL SWEAR, YOU _WILL_ REGRET IT!"

She then brought up her tightly clenched fist to punch him, but he just grabbed her right wrist in his vice-like grip. Nell then tried to kick him and even stomped on his feet in an attempt to get free, but Dylan just laughed and dodged. It was then that Nell knew with terrifying clarity that she was truly trapped.

So she did the next best thing-she screamed.

"HELP!" Nell screamed. "DANNY! SAM! TUCKER! AVA! DUST! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HEEEELLLLP!"

Dylan laughed even more. Nell was considering to summon up her electrical powers to shock him so that she could escape, but before she could or before Dylan could do anything else… Danny's locker door opened again and slammed right into Dylan's face, forcing him to let go of Nell. Not wanting to stay a second longer, Nell ran away, screaming in shock and pain from where Dylan gripped her wrists so tightly, gasping and not noticing where she was going-until she collided hard with someone.

A familiar, deathly cold someone.

"DUSTIN!" Nell screamed, before collapsing against him and sobbing into his chest.

" _NELL_!? What's going on, what happened to yo-" Dustin started to ask, before he noticed the red imprints of Dylan's hands on Nell's bare wrists, where the sleeves of her undershirt had rode up a bit.

"Who did that to you?" Dustin whispered to Nell, quivering in anger, eyes glowing a harsh, fiery gold-blue in anger.

"Dylan," Nell answered. "He grabbed my wrists, hard. He wouldn't let go and I screamed for help, and-"

Before Nell could finish, Dustin stormed to Dylan, who was gripping his throbbing head. Dustin's fists were clenched so tightly, the knuckles were even whiter than his usual paleness. Dylan, as if knowing Nell's furious boyfriend was there, looked up into Dustin's angry eyes and said weakly, "Uh, hi?"

Dustin ignored it and gripped Dylan's shirt, raising his clenched fist as he shouted, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Then he punched Dylan in the face.

His fist collided with Dylan's nose, breaking it. Dylan yelped in pain and squirmed free from Dustin's grip, clutching his nose. Thankfully, there was no blood, but a faint trickle came from his left nostril.

"Don't," Dustin hissed threateningly at Dylan, "ever. Touch. My. Girlfriend. _AGAIN_! Otherwise, I'll do more than break your nose-I'll break your _hands_. Got it?"

Dylan could only whimper in agreement and ran away.

Dustin, panting hard, turned back to Nell and said, "No one hurts my Dell Nell and gets away with it."

"My hero," Nell murmured, hugging him tightly, still sobbing quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered, both to her boyfriend and whoever had slammed Danny's locker door at Dylan's face.

"No problem," Dustin murmured to her as he walked Nell to her own locker, him not hearing as a disembodied voice that came from around Danny's locker yelled out, "You're welcome!"

…

 _Lunch_

"You okay?" Dustin murmured worriedly, his arm around Nell's shoulders as he looked in concern at her still-red wrists, despite her having enhanced healing.

"Dustin, I'm fine. Remember, I heal faster than the average person," Nell said to him, giving him a little kiss to silence any more protests.

It was now lunchtime, and Nell and Dustin had just told Danny, Sam, Tucker and Ava about what happened to Nell. Sam, Danny and Ava had been furious, and it was all Dustin, Nell and Tucker could do to keep Danny, Sam and Ava from having a very, _very_ violent talk at Dylan with their fists-or in Danny's case, overshadow Dylan and have him punch himself-and it was only when Nell told them about how Dustin had already punched Dylan in the face-beautifully, if Nell had to admit-and broken his nose as payback that they finally relented.

They were now listening to the jocks and Paulina telling the other popular kids what happened to them in the hallway. Dylan was also telling them about what happened to him, admitting that it had been Dustin who punched him in the face and Danny's locker door had hit him for the second time. Nell had also noticed that Valerie was gritting her teeth in anger and Star had snapped her plastic fork in half after hearing what Dylan had done to Nell.

"… And the locker nails me again. Nell ran away, and the next thing I know, her boyfriend Dust-who, I might add, is scary when he's angry-punched me in the face and told me to stay away from her, and even threatened to break my hands if I ever touched Nell again," Dylan recounted, wincing at his broken nose.

"It's like, apart from that, the school is haunted," Kwan said fearfully.

Of course, hearing that, Sam turned to Danny and immediately assumed it was him.

"Apparently _someone's_ been busy," Sam accused Danny, who was smirking at the popular kids.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Danny exclaimed, before turning invisible and overshadowing Dash, who threw his food on Paulina. Danny phased back out of Dash, flew back over to the group's table, and turned visible again, leaving behind a very confused Dash.

"Now _that_ , was me," Danny clarified. "Oh, and Dustin, good job on defending Nell and punching that jock in the face. You really did a number on his nose."

"Thanks Danny," Dustin thanked as he and Danny gave each other a high-five.

"Danny, I don't think you should be using your powers like-" Sam started to lecture, before cutting herself off as she noticed Mr. Lancer-who was once again subbing for Mr. Bern, the usual science teacher-standing there at the entrance to the cafeteria and said, "Lancer! I'll be right back!", before leaving.

"Don't listen to her, guys. It's about time somebody struck a blow for Sidney Poindexter," Tucker told Danny, Nell, Ava and Dustin.

"Sidney Who-dexter?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Sidney _Poin_ dexter," Tucker corrected, before pulling out his PDA. "Locker 7-24 was originally owned by a Poindexter back in the 50's. Poindexter was the victim of more cruel pranks than anyone in the history of Casper High School; apparently picking on him was a graduation requirement. He got stuffed into his locker so many times, it's believed his spirit still inhabits it to this very day."

"Poor Poindexter. I feel sorry for him," Nell commented sympathetically.

"Everyone believes that Locker 7-24 is cursed because the spirit of a bullied kid inhabits it? Come on, Nell and Danny walk by that locker every day and their ghost senses don't go off around it; all this 'the locker is cursed because a nerd's spirit lives in it to this very day' stuff is hogwash," Dustin dismissed.

"You really don't believe in curses, do you?" Nell asked him.

"Nope!" Dustin answered.

At around that time, Sam came back, carrying a box with air holes in it. Nell could hear frogs croaking inside it.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Good question," Nell added.

"Nothing. Certainly not trying to smuggle frogs out of the bio lab while Lancer isn't looking," Sam lied, laughing nervously and giving Danny a nervous smile.

Suddenly, pieces of meat came and hit Danny on the side of his face and stuck there. He turned around to see that Dash was the culprit.

"Hey guys. What do you say we _meat_ my new locker neighbour!" Dash shouted in an insulting tone.

Right now, both Nell and Dustin were tempted to overshadow and humiliate Dash, and Nell was _really_ tempted to electrocute him.

Danny wiped the meat away and growled in in frustration and anger, eyes glowing green, but Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder and said, "Easy Danny. Take it easy."

Danny took a deep breath and started to say, "You're right Sam, I-", but was cut off when more food, including more meat, and a sandwich bun was thrown at his face. He gave a look of annoyance as Dash left the cafeteria, yelling, "Enjoy your sandwich, neighbour!"

Danny stood up, wiped the food off his face, and yelled, "That's it!"

Tucker had a thought and voiced out, "I wonder how Dash would feel if he had a frog in his throat."

"Or twelve… in his pants," Danny added, looking at the box full of frogs.

Sam grabbed the box and hugged it protectively as she exclaimed, "Oh no! You're not gonna exploit innocent amphibians for some juvenile revenge scheme!"

Danny just gave her a flat look before his eyes flashed glowing green.

 _This is going to end badly,_ Nell thought, dreading whatever was going to come next.

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, Danny stood in the hallway, in ghost form and holding the box of frogs. He turned invisible and smirked at the revenge he was going to get.

Having found Dash, Danny put his plan into action; first he gave Dash a major wedgie, then he pulled Dash's underwear over his head and emptied the entire box of frogs into his pants. Dash yelled in pain and ran out of the hallway, clutching his pants.

Danny laughed at this and Nell and Dustin appeared, glaring at Danny.

"Okay, stop this, Danny! You had your fun, now cut it out!" Nell reprimanded her adoptive brother.

"Yeah man, even when I was pranking everyone who bullied Ava on her first day of high school, I never went _too_ far; what you just did to Dash was just low," Dustin agreed, taking Nell's side; he had enough of Danny getting his payback on Dash, and what Danny just did was just plain mean, and what Dustin expected to come from Dash himself.

"Oh come on, Nell, Dustin! I'm just having a bit of fun!" Danny defended.

"Fun? Danny, don't you realise you're becoming the bully yourself?" Nell told him, shaking her head.

"Bully? I'm just standing up for myself! Maybe _you_ should do the same!" Danny yelled, referring to when Dylan had grabbed Nell's wrists and wouldn't let her go. "You let that jock grab you like you are a weak girl, when I know you're not, Nell!"

"Ugh! You know what, Danny? Fine!" Nell shouted, storming off. Danny looked at Dustin, who just glared at him.

"What?"

"Danny, what you just said was maybe a bit too far. You know Nell couldn't have escaped without exposing her secret."

"That jock had no right to grab her wrists like that!"

"Danny, I know you're mad at Dash, and what happened with Nell; believe me, I was furious when she told me. But I defended her, and that will never happen again to her. But what you just did to Dash was low, even for Dash himself. I hope you realise you're becoming the bully yourself before it's too late," Dustin said solemnly before leaving himself and going after Nell, leaving behind a frustrated and confused Danny.

Danny decided to continue to laugh, but then his locker began to ominously glow green…

…

 _Meanwhile_

Nell's P.O.V

Man, this was like last week with Danny blowing us off for the popular kids and becoming a totally different person-except this was much, much worse.

What Danny had said really stung, since I couldn't have escaped without exposing my secret. It was also really hurtful and made me so angry, and…

I punched the wall. The hallway was, thankfully, abandoned, since the wall was cracking a little thanks to me channelling a bit of my ghostly super strength into that punch, leaving my fist completely unaffected. Stinging tears came to my eyes and I furiously blinked them away. I didn't want to cry, not because I didn't want to be weak, but because I didn't want to show how hurt I was from what Danny had said.

Danny, my adoptive brother, whom I have grown even closer to since the accident and loved him as if he was my real brother, had hurt me from what he said. Like… like a _bully_.

"Nell!" a voice shouted, before cold, firm arms wrapped around me.

"Nell," Dustin said softly, "are you okay?"

"I'm fin-" I started to say, before I looked at Dustin's concerned eyes.

"No, I'm not," I admitted, leaning into his hug. "What Danny said, it was really hurtful, and, and…"

I took a minute to suck in a breath before whispering the six dreadful words, "Like what a bully would say."

A few rebellious tears leaked out of my eyes as I sniffled. A cold finger gently wiped away the tears and I looked up at Dustin's compassionate face, eerie blue eyes warm.

"Nell, you know that Danny didn't mean what he said," Dustin comforted. "I'm sure when you see each other again, he would have thought over what he said and apologise to you. You know he doesn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, I know, it's just…" I sighed, hugging my knees. "The meaning behind the words he said really hurt me."

"Nell, like I said, he'll apologise to you," Dustin told me. "He's still your brother, adoptive or not."

I wiped the last few tears away and looked up at Dustin, smiling.

"Thanks Dustin, I needed that," I told him, standing up and giving him a hug.

"It's okay, Nell, it's okay," Dustin assured me. "Would you like me to come with you when you want to face Danny again."

"Yes please; I'll probably need it," I permitted, lacing my fingers through his and prepared to go and face Danny again. Without another word, we walked back to where Danny was.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Third Person P.O.V

Meanwhile, Danny was facing the ghost of Sidney Poindexter, who was responsible for all the stuff that happened to the popular kids and the jock that grabbed Nell. Poindexter believed that Danny was a bully, after being freed from Danny's last prank on Dash and was now fighting Danny, sending school supplies right at him.

"Look, you don't understand!" Danny started to say, trying to reason with Poindexter, becoming intangible so that the stuff Poindexter sent at him would pass harmlessly through him.

"I understand a bully when I see one!" Poindexter exclaimed, and sent a ghost ray with his eyes at Danny, which hit him right on and sent him flying through walls, until he landed in a hallway behind the library with a _Thud!_. Danny wished he had Nell fighting with him; he could definitely have needed her help. Jumping back up, Danny flew back to the hallway where Poindexter was.

Sam, meanwhile, was picking up the last of the frogs and putting them in their box.

"There you go, little fellas," she said to them as she put the last few back, before looking up and seeing that Danny and Poindexter were on either side of her.

"Put an egg in your shoe and beat it, bully!" Poindexter exclaimed, glaring at Danny. He then went on, gesturing to Tucker and Ava, "I'm Sidney Poindexter. And wherever there's a single nerd in need, I shall be there!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a nerd?" Tucker asked Poindexter, glaring at him in annoyance. Ava just face-palmed.

Danny then charged at Poindexter. However, he turned intangible, causing Danny to fly through him, accidentally grabbing Tucker and Ava, and crashing the three of them right into the lockers. Poindexter smiled at his continuous victory as he winked back to tangibility.

"That's the guy who used to have your locker! In your face, Mr. Skeptic," Tucker revealed to Danny.

"Tucker, I think the skeptic one was Dustin," Ava corrected Tucker.

"Really? Oh."

"In his face? Swell idea!" Poindexter agreed with Tucker at the idea, pulling out an old-fashioned fountain pen and squirting the ink right into Danny's face.

Poindexter laughed at that, but while he was distracted, Danny managed to grab onto him and phase the both of them through the floor into the boiler room and slam Poindexter on the ground. Danny got up on his knees weakly and accidentally transformed back to human form.

Poindexter gasped at this and exclaimed, "Holy socks! You're one of the halfas!"

"The what-as?" Danny asked in confusion as they both stood up.

"The halfas! Everybody in the Ghost Zone is talking about you and your sister. You two are half-a kids, half-a ghosts, the halfas! You two have all our powers on the human plane, and-"

He stopped and glared in realisation at Danny and finished, "And you're using your powers for _evil_!?"

"No! Look, just listen! I took over Dash's body because-" Danny began to explain, but was cut off by Poindexter, who said, "Hey wait, you can take over a person's _body_? Jeepers creepers, I would _flip_ if I had your powers! I wonder…"

He then thought of an idea and turned intangible, before going inside Danny's body. Danny began to glow green and shiver from the sudden invasion.

"Hey! Wh-what are you doing!?" he demanded.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine, bully!" Poindexter yelled from inside Danny's body.

"Listen to me!" Danny tried again. "Dash… is the…!"

Before he could add "bully", Danny's body began to convulse as he fought for control of his body. He tried with all his might, but failed as he suddenly felt himself being pulled out of his body and dragged out of the boiler room.

Danny(Poindexter) then said as he finished taking control, " _You_ might use your powers to pick on innocent kids. But _I_ , sure as sugar, _won't_!"

The real Danny was dragged through the mirror in his locker and suddenly found himself in a black-and-white 50's world. A jock came by his locker and greeted mockingly, "Hey Poindexter!"

Danny looked in the mirror behind him and screamed when he saw it wasn't his reflection, but him as Poindexter! Oh man, he was in _serious_ trouble now!

…

 _Back On The Other Side_

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie-along with Mr. Lancer-came running down the hallway towards Sam, Tucker and Ava.

"Is it true!? Did you kids just witness a ghost attack!?" Maddie questioned them excitedly.

"Fear not, young ones! These gloves are made for grabbing!" Jack exclaimed as he showed off the Ghost Gloves.

Danny(Poindexter)just then phased up through the floor behind them. Tucker and Ava gasped and immediately stepped in front of him as he became tangible again, worried that someone might see him.

"Uh, no ghost here, Mr. and Mrs. F," Tucker lied, giving them a nervous smile.

Mr. Lancer then glared at Sam as he said, "Only a girl trying to create a diversion for her own needs."

"Right, uh right, no ghosts here," Sam lied as well. Ava nodded to confirm both lies.

The Fentons and Mr. Lancer, believing the lies, left. Nell and Dustin, Nell being ready to face Danny again after what he said to her, arrived then. The two looked at the others in confusion.

"What's going on?" Nell asked them, frowning.

"Nothing much, you just missed a ghost fight and your parents almost caught Danny's intangible act a second ago," Tucker explained.

"I missed a ghost fight? Oh Danny, I'm so sorry. I would've helped you if I hadn't been so angry at you," Nell apologised to Danny.

"But man, good job on taking care of the ghost by yourself!" Dustin applauded, punching Danny(Poindexter)in the arm lightly, grinning.

Danny(Poindexter)looked at Nell and Dustin in confusion, before thinking, _This must be his sister. Poor girl, she must be a victim of her brother's bullying as well. Well, don't worry, I'll be a better brother to her than he was._

"No problemo, sis, and hey, you were right about what we talked about," Danny(Poindexter) told her as he walked over and hugged Nell.

"Okay, as long as you have learned your lesson," Nell told him back, before noticing that Danny's voice was higher than usual. "Hey, Danny, what's up with your voice?"

"Oh, it's probably just puberty," Danny(Poindexter)answered but he smiled as he knew the real reason why.

…

 _Meanwhile_

On the other side of the mirror, Poindexter(Danny)was walking around, still confused about where he was.

"Where am I?" Poindexter(Danny)asked himself. "It's like I dropped into Grandpa Fenton's yearbook!"

Just then, a popular kid appeared and said, "Hey Poindexter! You got a spot on your shirt!"

When Poindexter(Danny) looked down, the kid flicked Poindexter's(Danny's) nose, hard, and said, "Ha ha! Made you look!"

Everyone began laughing at Poindexter(Danny)as he held his nose. He glared at everyone laughing at him. A girl stuck her leg out and he tripped over it as he turned around to walk away and the girl said as Poindexter(Danny)fell down, "Have a nice _trip_ Poindexter! See you next _fall_!" She then promptly walked away as everyone continued laughing at him.

While Poindexter(Danny)was still on the ground, a greaser gave him a massive wedgie as the greaser said, "I hope you know there's a dress code, Poindexter!" He then let go and Poindexter's(Danny's)underwear fell on top of his head.

Ripping the underwear off his head, Poindexter(Danny)ran to the front doors of Casper High and flung them open, only to see there was nothing out there.

Falling off, Poindexter(Danny)quickly pulled himself back up as he exclaimed, "I gotta get out of here!"

…

 _Back on the other side_

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Nell, Dustin, Sam, Tucker and Ava noticed Danny was acting really weird. He was more cheerful than usual, was saying words and phrases that existed _way_ before their time, and seemed to not know who Dustin was.

"Spiff diddly-dee, man! So _this_ is what it's like to have friends!" Danny(Poindexter) exclaimed.

"You _sure_ you're all right, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Danny?" Tucker asked as well, giving Danny(Poindexter)a weird look.

"Uh, me? Yeah, right! I'm right like tyke, mike!" Danny answered grinning.

"Why does your voice sound so weird?" Ava inquired.

"Uh, puberty?" Danny(Poindexter)answered, giving Ava the same lie he told Nell.

"What happened to Poindexter?" Tucker asked.

"Oh that square? He flew the coop-permanent like," Danny(Poindexter) answered, grinning. He then noticed Dash was banging the vending machine, as the soda he put money in for wasn't coming out.

"Come on, give me my soda!" Dash demanded.

Danny(Poindexter)walked over and said, "Hey. Let me help you out there, pal."

He phased his hand into the machine and tampered with it. A few seconds later, Dash's soda came out. He drank it all and said, "Thanks, Fenton."

"Eh, no problemo," Danny(Poindexter)replied back.

"What, are you going through puberty?" Dash asked. He then thought for a second before saying, "Uh, you know, I'm a little tight on quarters. Think you can get a few more sodas for me and my pals?"

"Heh heh, you betcha!" Danny(Poindexter)answered before phasing his hand through the machine again and in five seconds, more sodas came out.

"Danny, that's stealing," Nell chided him, worried that Dash was using him.

Danny(Poindexter)merely shrugged it off and replied to her, "Eh I'm sure that poor kid lost more than his fair share of quarters to the _vicious_ bullies in this school. It's time somebody evened the score."

"'Poor kid'? Uh, Danny, have you lost your mind? Dash isn't a poor kid, he's a bull-" Dustin started to remind Danny(Poindexter), worried as well.

However, Danny(Poindexter)didn't hear him as he started tossing sodas around, shouting and interrupting Dustin, "Hey everybody! Egg creams on me!"

"I don't know what the heck an egg cream is, but thanks!" Kwan said happily.

"Well, this is new," Sam said to Tucker.

"Something's up with Danny," Ava whispered to Nell and Dustin.

"Agreed," the two said in unison.

"Something happened to Danny during that ghost fight," Nell started off, thinking. "And it happened before Danny phased back up here."

"Well, our best bet is to watch Danny and see if anything else weird happens," Dustin suggested. The two girls nodded in agreement as they watched Danny finish tossing the rest of the sodas.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back on the other side of the mirror, the real Danny came up to the locker.

"This is how I came _in_. There's gotta be a way back," Poindexter(Danny) said as he touched the mirror, managing to open up the locker on the other side, and seeing that the fake Danny was now popular.

"Here's to Fenton!" Dash cheered, toasting to Danny(Poindexter), the other kids cheering and toasting as well.

"What the _heck_!?" Poindexter(Danny) exclaimed in confusion.

At that moment, Sam, Tucker, Nell, Ava and Dustin walked past.

"Tucker! Sam! Nell! Ava! Dustin! It's me, Danny!" Poindexter(Danny)tried to call out to them, but they didn't hear; however, Nell _did_ stop, which gave the real Danny hope that Nell had heard him.

"Hey, Fenton-meister! We're short one for touch football. You in?" Kwan invited the fake Danny.

"Posi-lutely, abso-tively," Danny(Poindexter)accepted.

"'Posi-lutely'? Ha ha. When did you get a sense of humour?" Kwan asked.

As fake Danny and the rest of the kids and jocks walked to the football field, Danny(Poindexter)noticed that his old locker was open, Nell was walking to it to investigate it, and the real Danny was trying to get out and had managed to catch Nell's attention. He ran up, blocking Nell, and slammed the locker door closed, making the real Danny fly back from the force.

"Hey Poindexter!" one of the jocks from the other side of the mirror said. "What's black and blue and can't touch the floor?"

"I give up," Poindexter(Danny)answered.

The jock picked Poindexter(Danny) up and yelled, "You!" He then punched Poindexter(Danny) shortly after.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the real world, Danny(Poindexter)was quickly gaining popularity with the jocks after winning the football game they were playing. The real Danny attempted to send a message to Tucker, Sam, Nell, Dustin and Ava by using Poindexter's powers to write a message in the ground, telling them to open Locker 7-24. However, it was ruined, thanks to his parents.

"There's a ghost in here, I can feel it in my boots!" Jack exclaimed, before raising his hands. "And I'm not leaving this campus till these gloves grab some ghost."

Maddie's tracker went off and pointed at the fake Danny.

"A _ghost_? That can't be right," Maddie said to herself. "Hmm, looks like we'll be staking out the school all night. Don't wait up."

"In that case, I need to use the little ghost hunters' room," Jack commented, before handing the gloves to Tucker. "Hold these gloves, son. Where I'm going, there's no need for that much power." Jack and Maddie shortly left.

"I have to go get something for my next class, guys," Nell informed them.

"I'll come with you," Dustin offered, not wanting to leave his girlfriend alone since Dylan grabbed her. Nell accepted the offer, and the two left for Nell's locker, which was a hall away from Locker 7-24.

"Free soda, a touchdown, and the opportunity to trash a classmate's living room. How easily the letter jacket and pom-pom set is swayed," Sam commented sarcastically after Dash said there was going to be a party at Danny's house.

"I don't know. Danny seems a little… off," Tucker noticed.

"At least someone other than me, Dustin and Nell has noticed," Ava muttered.

Sam then looked at her badge and got an idea.

"Although, the residual popularity effect could work to our advantage," Sam said, before running up to Kwan.

"Oh Kwan! You simply _must_ wear one of these 'Save The Frogs!' badges! It's all the range," Sam offered up to Kwan, hoping to gain support for her protest.

"I don't know," Kwan told her, unsure.

"Hey, boss badge," Danny(Poindexter)said, taking the badge. "Can I have one?"

As soon as Danny put it on, everyone wanted one.

"Hey, I want one!" Dash said.

"Me too! I can wear it with my old army lime green baby tee!" Paulina added as well.

"Give me one, yo! I started this trend," Kwan demanded at Sam, wanting one as well.

"Hang on, folks! Plenty more in my locker where that one came from," Sam promised, before she, Tucker and Ava ran to Sam's locker to get more badges. Along their way, Danny's locker suddenly opened by itself, making the threesome stop and scream.

"Sam! Tucker! Ava! In here!" Poindexter(Danny)yelled through the mirror.

Tucker, Sam and Ava saw Poindexter through the mirror and Sam asked, "Poindexter?"

"No! It's me, Danny!" Poindexter(Danny)answered. "Poindexter took over my body and sent me into this bizarro spirit world," Danny explained.

Tucker and Sam furrowed their eyebrows in disbelief, while Ava looked semi-convinced.

"Prove it," Sam challenged.

"In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunchbox, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it," Poindexter(Danny)told Sam, giving her proof he really was Danny.

" _What_!? I kicked him off the monkey bars for that! It was _you_!?" Sam shouted in anger at Tucker, who smiled nervously, after gasping.

The three of them gasped in realisation and asked, " _Danny_?"

Nell and Dustin, after Nell grabbed a textbook from her locker, arrived then and noticed Sam, Tucker and Ava crowding the locker.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Nell asked.

"Nell! Dustin! Thank goodness! Danny's in the mirror!" Tucker exclaimed.

"We were right, _that_ Danny hanging out with the jocks _isn't_ the real Danny!" Ava added as well.

Nell and Dustin gasped.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Sam then explained to them everything that the real Danny had just explained to her, Tucker and Ava. Nell and Dustin pressed their faces to the mirror and Nell looked at Poindexter(Danny), straight into his neon green eyes-green eyes that she remembered that Danny has; the Danny walking around had _grey_ eyes.

"It's really you, isn't it, Danny?" Nell asked.

"Yes!" Poindexter(Danny) confirmed, and Nell recognised Danny's voice. She gasped again.

"Oh my gosh, Danny! Are you okay? Can you get out?" Nell asked him, before turning to Dustin. "I _knew_ there was something ghostly about this mirror and my ghost sense wasn't going faulty!"

"Wait, what?" Tucker, Sam, Ava and Poindexter(Danny)asked at the same time in confusion. Nell then explained that sometimes when she went past Locker 7-24, her ghost sense would go off faintly.

Afterwards, Danny tried to get out, but found that he couldn't.

"The mirror acts as some kind of portal, but I can't phase through it!" Poindexter(Danny)told them. He sighed as he looked down and added, "It serves me right. I'm only in here because I was acting like a bully. Now I'm in here and I'm going to get bullied for the rest of eternity!"

" _You_ might not be able to get _out_. But that doesn't mean _Poindexter_ can't get back _in_ ," Sam said, and smiled as an idea came to her.

"I doubt he's in a big hurry to go back where he came from," Tucker pointed out.

Poindexter(Danny)thought of something and said, "I know how to get him in here. Here's what you need to do…"

…

 _A Few Minutes Later_

"Danny, come quick! A bully is shoving a poor, defenceless nerd inside his own locker!" Sam shouted, running down the hallway and dragging Danny(Poindexter)with her.

"Tucker, I'll save you!" Danny(Poindexter)shouted as they stopped in front of Locker 7-24, transforming into Danny Phantom. However, he looked around and noticed that Tucker and Ava were standing in front of the open locker.

"Hey! There's no nerd getting shoved inside his locker," Danny(Poindexter)pointed out with some confusion.

At that moment, his ghost sense went off.

"What's going on, what is this!?" Danny(Poindexter)shouted, even more confused.

Sam, Tucker and Ava merely smiled, as Nell and Dustin-Nell in her ghost form and Dustin out of his human disguise-appeared floating on either side of him, having previously been invisible. Tucker walked up and pulled out his hands to reveal he was wearing the Ghost Gloves.

"There is now!" he quipped as he grabbed Danny(Poindexter)and shoved him inside the mirror, Nell following after him. Dustin returned to his human disguise, knowing that this was Nell's and Danny's, but mostly Danny's, fight.

Nell and the fake Danny appeared in the 50's world, where Danny(Poindexter)was lying in front of the real Danny.

"You've had your fun! Now I want my body and my life back!" Poindexter(Danny)demanded.

"Ah forget you bully! You're not going anywhere!" Danny(Poindexter)shouted at him after standing up.

He then tried to punch the real Danny, but instead hit him with his butt, sending Poindexter(Danny)crashing into the billboard.

Danny(Poindexter)flew at him.

"Ha ha! I'm doing it!" Danny(Poindexter)exclaimed, after getting the hang of flying and intangibility.

The real Danny, after recovering, jumped out of the way, the fake Danny going through the wall.

"You may have my powers, but you _sure_ don't know how to use them!" Poindexter(Danny) exclaimed at Danny(Poindexter), before adding, "Course, _I_ don't know how to use them, but at least I know how not to use them better than _you_ do!"

Danny(Poindexter)flew back and tried to hit the real Danny, but Poindexter(Danny)ducked.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses," Poindexter(Danny)taunted, dodging Danny's(Poindexter's)punch and coming back up afterwards. "You _couldn't_ hit a guy with glasses."

He dodged Danny's(Poindexter's)third attempt at a punch and finished, "In fact, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"Hold still!" Danny(Poindexter)demanded in frustration.

Nell, meanwhile, merely sat back and watched. If her adoptive brother needed her help, she would give it, but he was doing fine so far.

The bell rang and the students came out to watch the fight, as the real Danny smiled cockily and dodged fake Danny's punches.

"Hey, get a load of Poindexter! He's fighting one of the halfas!" a jock exclaimed.

"Yeah! Look at him stand up to that weird-haired ghost bully here," a greaser added.

Poindexter(Danny)shouted in frustration, "I'm not a bully!"

While he was distracted, Danny(Poindexter)managed to punch him and cause the real Danny to land inside Locker 7-24 and have it close behind him. Danny(Poindexter)walked over to the locker and said, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna live it up some more in _your_ body!"

Nell, having decided enough was enough, ran over to the locker, opened it, grabbed the mirror and held it high over her head as if she were going to break it.

The fake Danny gasped. " _WHAT_?!"

"That's enough! Give back my brother's body right now, or I'll smash this mirror and trap us all here!" Nell threatened.

"Nell, please, don't! I was only trying to stop your actual brother from being a bully! He was the one picking on that poor jock boy, Dash!" Danny(Poindexter)pleaded.

"What?" Nell asked, before she laughed. "Oh man, have you got it wrong! First of all, Danny's my _adoptive_ brother; his parents adopted me, Owen, and my sisters Holly and Josie nine years. Second of all, Danny is _not_ the bully. _Dash_ is the one bullying _him_. Danny was merely giving him some payback, but I think he got carried away," Nell explained, finally straightening out this mess.

"Oh really? Well _I_ feel dumb! Why didn't you say something?" Danny(Poindexter)asked Poindexter(Danny).

"I did! About a million times! You just wouldn't listen," the real Danny exclaimed in frustration. The fake one shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever," he said dismissively, before giving Danny back his body. Danny(now back in his real body)and Nell left via the mirror.

Back in Poindexter's world, all the jocks and popular kids wanted to hang out with him, and he became really popular really quickly.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back on the other side of the mirror, Danny and Nell-in their human forms-accidentally fell on top of Mr. Lancer after coming out of the mirror, making him drop the box of frogs and letting the frogs go free.

"No! Come back!" Mr. Lancer shouted as he ran after them past Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin, chasing after the frogs.

"Oh dear, whatever will we do," Sam said sarcastically, putting on a fake look of shock, before turning and smiling at Danny. "Good one, Danny."

Danny looked down as Tucker asked suspiciously, "Yeah. But how do we know you're _really_ Danny?"

"Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became exactly the kind of person I hate. It got me into a load of trouble, and I'm not gonna do that again," Danny answered as Nell pulled out the mirror.

"Now _that's_ the Danny I remember," Sam stated with a smile.

"What are you doing with that, Nell?" Danny asked curiously.

Nell answered, "I'm just gonna take this where Poindexter won't ever bother you again. Come on, Ave."

However, before Nell and Ava could leave to do whatever Nell wanted to do with the mirror, a shout of, "Fentons!" came.

The six teens turned around to see Mr. Lancer and a crowd of popular kids standing there, wearing Sam's badges and holding protest signs that said, "Save The Frogs!". Mr. Lancer was glaring at Danny. Thinking quickly, Nell made the mirror invisible, not wanting Danny to get into trouble for taking the mirror out of his locker.

Mr. Lancer was pretty angry at Danny for the escaped frogs, but was willing to overlook it and gave all the credit for student activism to Dash, making Sam frustrated and angry.

Mr. Lancer then told Danny he would have to assign him a new locker.

After all that went down and Mr. Lancer had left, Nell pulled Ava to where their lockers were, and placed the mirror inside Ava's locker.

"Nell, what are you-" Ava started to say, confused, but Nell cut her off as she rapped the glass lightly and asked, "Poindexter, are you there?"

Suddenly, Nell's ghost sense went off-fully, this time-and an electric white mist escaped her lips, just as Poindexter appeared. He greeted, "Hey there Nell, Ava!"

He looked around and added, "Wait a minute. This isn't Locker 7-24."

"I've put the mirror in Ava's locker. I don't think you're a bad ghost, just somebody who misunderstood something. So, I'm giving you a second chance by placing you in Ava's locker-since my adoptive parents will probably search mine and I don't want them to find you-and in return, there are some kids including Ava who get bullied here. You can help them out, but nothing _too_ drastic. Me and Ava could be friends with you if you want, and also think of this as me thanking you helping me escape after I was grabbed by Dylan earlier," Nell explained. She then thought about what she said and added, "Just, please try not to flirt with me. I do have a boyfriend, and if you saw what he did to Dylan after I told him what happened to me, I don't know what he'll do to you if he found out if you were flirting with me."

Poindexter, who had smiled and exclaimed happily, "Woo-hoo! Thanks Nell, Ave, I won't let either of you down!", gulped.

"I-I won't, you can count on that! Your boyfriend is _really_ scary, by the way," Poindexter assured her, before frowning. "I didn't know he was a halfa as well."

"Dustin isn't a half-ghost like me and Danny; he's a full ghost, like you," Nell clarified.

Poindexter was about to say something, but Nell added, "The reason why he looks human is because he has a human disguise he uses for when he's here. He's actually died and been a ghost for three years. Oh, and also, it might be best for you to not flirt with Ava as well. Dustin's her older brother."

"How-" Poindexter started to ask, thoroughly confused, but Ava cut in and said, "I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, Sidney-is it okay if I call you Sidney?"

"It is," Poindexter told her, before adding, "I'll see you tomorrow Ava and let you explain, because I'm confused! Oh, and Nell, thank Danny for me. Thanks to you and him, I'm more popular over here."

He disappeared and Nell and Ava smiled as Ava closed her locker for the day.

"Man, I've got some _major_ explaining to do tomorrow," Ava foreshadowed as she and Nell walked back to Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dustin, and the six of them went home.

…

 _Tomorrow_

It was the next day.

Owen had finally recovered from his cold, Danny had apologised to Nell about what he said to her and that he didn't mean it, with Nell forgiving him, and Ava had gone to school super-early to explain how Dustin was her brother, Nell's boyfriend, and a ghost for three years to Poindexter. Now, Sam, Tucker, Nell, Dustin, Ava and Owen were heading to where Danny's new locker was-which was by the band room.

"Hanging with band geeks, Fenton?" Kwan asked mockingly as he and Dash came up to Danny.

"No amount of free soda's gonna fix that," Dash added. The two jocks shortly left.

"Hi, I'm Lyle. Wanna help me clean my spit valve?" a band geek asked, before holding up the spit-covered end of his clarinet.

"My fifteen minutes of popularity is up-and I wasn't even here for it!" Danny sighed out as Sam, Tucker, Nell, Dustin, Ava and Owen joined him.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Danny; you're better as yourself anyway," Nell assured Danny, which earned a smile from him and a confused look from Owen.

"What happened when I was sick?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't a _total_ loss. Looks like this baby is gonna get some use after all," Sam said as she looked down at the mechanical frog.

Suddenly, the Box Ghost came flying in and snatched the frog out of Sam's hands. He floated in front of the group and shouted, "HA HA! I am no longer the Box Ghost; I am now the Mechanical Frog Ghost!"

The frog suddenly sparked and fizzled, which made Boxy drop the frog in fright and it landed on Tucker's head.

"How come the frog always lands on _your_ head?" Ava asked Tucker. Tucker shrugged.

"Uhhh, I changed my mind! I am once again the Box Ghost, who will have _nothing_ to do with mechanical amphibians. BEWARE!" Box Ghost shouted, before flying through a locker and out the school.

"Now there's a guy who knows _exactly_ who is," Danny commented.

Nell agreed, saying, "No doubt about it."

The group laughed at the meaning behind Danny's words, though Owen, who hadn't been there for the Danny/Poindexter Fiasco and them switching bodies because he was sick, was even more confused as he asked, "Okay guys, seriously, what did I miss? Guys? Guys!"

 **GhostWriterGirl: And the chapter of one of my favourite episodes of Season One is done! And, as a little message, this chapter(and the** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **episode it was based on)is about bullying, and the consequences for when you bully. If you bully, I'll ask Nell and Owen to summon up Sidney Poindexter from the depths of the Ghost Zone and stop you from bullying ever again, so don't bully!**

 **Nell: You done ranting?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yep. And now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was a bit cruddy in certain parts, and if you guys guessed who Nell's biological dad is or have already guessed correctly, sorry I didn't give you cyber cookies at the AN after that. But, here they are now!*showers readers who guessed who Nell's biological ghost dad is or have already guessed correctly with virtual chocolate chip cookies***

 **Nell: Please, please,** _ **please**_ **tell me who my biological Dad is!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Sorry, no can do. Anyway, next chapter is "What You Want". I hope you enjoy it and no, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only this story and my OCs. Read and review! Now, me, Nell and Owen are going to watch the twentieth episode of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **-which also happens to be the very last episode of Season 1 of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **. Woo-hoo!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm ba-ack! And me, Nell and Owen have finished watching all of Season 1 of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **! Yay!**

 **Nell: I** _ **still**_ **can't believe we watched it all! I can't wait to see what else Danny does!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Ready for Season** _ **2**_ **?**

 **Nell and Owen:*look at each other before shouting in unison*You betcha!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Now, as we watch Season 2, read the chapter and review, please! GhostWriterGirl out!*GhostWriterGirl, Nell and Owen sit back and start watching the first episode of Season 2 of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **.***

 **Chapter 16**

 **Chapter 15: What You Want**

Tucker's P.O.V-Narrating.

 _Some people have a lot and some people don't, but_ everybody's _got_ something _. Me, I got charm, good looks, and modesty. My best friend Danny and his adopted sister Nell…_

…

Third Person P.O.V-Tucker Still Narrating

It was Saturday at one of Amity Park's annual Swap-Meets. Danny, Tucker, Nell, Dustin and Ava were there looking at stuff; so far, only Dustin, Nell and Ava had gotten something from the market. Dustin had gotten his sister a fantasy book she found interesting and Nell a silver lighting-bolt pendant necklace, with Nell buying Dustin an Imagine Dragons CD and Ava buying Dustin a new guitar pick.

Danny and Tucker, though, were still looking at the stalls before they both grabbed a set of skateboard wheels.

( _Tucker narrating_ ) _… They have something else_.

"Two for me, two for you?" Danny suggested. Tucker nodded in agreement. "Sounds fair."

 _Danny and me have known each other since, like, forever, and through that, I have also known Nell. Me and Danny share_ everything _._

After Danny and Tucker had paid for the wheels, they walked over to a store called _Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities_. Nell, Ava and Dustin shortly joined them.

Ava grinned as she picked up a crystal ball and said in what she intended to be her "most exotic" voice, "I see your future, young Noel, and it shows that you and Dust Thornton will… go out on a date tonight!"

Nell and Dustin chuckled at Ava's joking around with the crystal ball. Ava soon joined in with laughing with them, placing the crystal ball back down.

"Seriously, did I predict that you and Dust will go out on a date tonight, Nell?" Ava asked, jokingly elbowing her friend in the side.

"Not tonight; maybe next week," Nell answered. Ava fake-pouted.

"Looks like I can't see the future after all," Ava moaned theatrically. "Oh woe! I had such high hopes! I even thought I saw the answers to next week's test!"

"Ave, you know as much as I do that Holly is the only one that I know if so far that can see the future," Nell said back, her tone taking on a whisper at the end. Ava nodded at that.

Tucker, meanwhile, picked up a bottle that looked like it came straight out of an _Arabian Nights_ story, unimpressed by it.

"A genie in a bottle? I don't think so. Thanks anyway," Tucker said, putting the bottle back down. The five of them then left to look at the other stalls.

As they walked to the other side of the market, they also passed a little girl and her mother, who walked by a woman selling popcorn and fairy floss( **AN: I know, in America they call it cotton candy, but here in Australia, us Aussies call it fairy floss** ). The little girl pleaded to her mom, "Please Mommy, please Mommy, can I have some fairy floss? Please, please, please, _please_!?"

The little girl's mother shook her head as she answered, "I think you've had _enough_ sugar today."

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I _want_ it," the little girl cried as they walked past Babazita's store. Her balloon snagged on the bottle Tucker was looking at before and caused it to fall on the ground. The bottle smashed and green smoke poured out, forming into a green-skinned, red-eyed ghost with long black hair and wearing a blue Arabian harem girl's outfit, floating in the sky. Her name was Desiree, and she was the Ghost of Wishes.

"And your heart's desire is my command," Desiree intoned, smiling evilly as she flew away.

Danny, Nell, Tucker, Ava and Dustin continued to walk through the market-until they stopped when Danny's and Nell's ghost senses went off. Turning around, they watched as the female ghost appeared before the fairy floss stall and cast her spell.

Suddenly, fairy floss flew everywhere, creating a massive wave all over the market. The little girl, who had been looking downcast, looked up and exclaimed happily, "Fairy fl-!", before being covered in the pink confectionary as well.

"Oh great; _her_ again," Nell muttered, glaring at the genie-like ghost.

 _We share everything, except_ one _thing…_

After making sure nobody was looking, Danny and Nell shouted in unison, "I'm going ghost/becoming banshee!"

Danny pumped his fists into the air while Nell stuck hers at her waist as a white ring of light appeared at their waists each, before splitting into half and transforming Danny and Nell into their ghost forms. Dustin and Ava helped cover their transformations into, respectively, Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee, at the back, while Tucker watched.

 _Danny and Nell have got superpowers._

Danny and Nell flew up towards Desiree, leaving Ava, Tucker and Dustin to get smothered in a wave of fairy floss, so quickly that Dustin-who was actually a ghost and Ava's dead older brother disguised as a human-didn't have time to turn himself, Ava or Tucker intangible.

Meanwhile, the two halfas of their group of friends flew up to confront Desiree, ready to fight; although Nell looked _too_ eager to fight.

"I am Desiree. What is your wish?" Desiree introduced, before asking them and placing her hands together, eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open again when she noticed Nell, before glaring at her.

" _You_ again!?" Desiree snarled.

"Yep, me again," Nell snarked back, preparing to fight as she charged her hands up with white energy.

"None of your business, Candy Pants!" Danny snapped back, before noticing the glares Desiree and Nell were sending each other. "And, do you two know each other?"

Desiree ignored Danny's outburst and focused solely on Nell. "Surely there must be _something_ you deeply desire since our _last_ encounter," she said, stretching out her hand.

Danny, feeling protective brotherly instincts kick in despite being Nell's adoptive brother, flew in front of her and shouted, "Hey, get away from her!"

A green light appeared in Danny's hand around the same time a white light appeared in Nell's hand as well. They both aimed their respective lights at Desiree-Nell's aim a bit more precise than Danny's-and fired a ghost ray each at her. The combined blast sent Desiree flying far away.

"I wanted to do that ever since I was four," Nell smirked, staring proudly at the electric white smoke coming off her hand from her ghost ray.

"What the _heck_!?" Danny exclaimed, looking at his still-smoking, neon green hand, before continuing, "What's going on? Is this… a new ghost power?"

"That would be the ghost ray," Nell revealed, showing Danny the electric white smoke wreathing her hand that was slowly beginning to disappear. "Very powerful, and a _great_ power to have when fighting ghosts. Trust me, it'll be the best ghost power you can have when you're fighting ghosts, and it'll get even more powerful as you get more stronger and get more practice with it, Danny."

"Really, how?" Danny asked, curious to learn what his adopted, and admittedly more powerful and stronger, half-ghost sister meant by how powerful this new ghost power was.

Nell gave Danny a small smile and charged up a ghost ray. Raising her hand up, palm facing the sky, she shot out an electric white ghost ray that seemed to almost explode as soon as it left her hand, leaving a very impressed and awed Danny. But Nell wasn't done yet.

She drew upon her electrical powers as well and combined her next ghost ray with green-white electricity and blasted the electro-ghost ray put of her hand, the impact of the blast making the area around it crackle with remaining electricity.

"WOW!" Danny shouted in amazement and even more awe. He turned to Nell. "How did you do that last one?"

"I combined my electricity powers with the ghost ray I was charging up to create an electro-ghost ray," Nell explained. "I can also do the same thing with a few other powers linked with the ghost ray, but I think I'll let you figure out what those other powers are."

Before Danny could ask her any more questions about the ghost ray-and especially the other types of powers Nell had and he could possibly get-they both heard Tucker exclaim, "That was slamming!"

They both flew back down as Tucker continued, "Whatever that was. You two got _another_ power?"

"Well, I've had my ghost ray power longer than Danny, so I can help him train with it," Nell admitted, at the same time Danny answered, "I guess." He was still looking at the green smoke still covering his hand.

"Man, that's the cool thing about your powers, man; there's no downside! Give me five," Tucker said as he held out both hands to give them high fives.

Nell, who had more experience with this power and could control it, managed to give Tucker a high five, but Danny, who had just gotten this power, accidentally blasted Tucker away with his new power, causing him to land upside down in a mountain of fairy floss.

They both gasped at what just happened and hoped Tucker was alright.

"I'm okay!" Tucker yelled out, before another pile of fairy floss fell on top of him.

Danny and Nell winced, before going over to Tucker and phasing him out of the fairy floss. Ava and Dustin-who managed to take some cover to escape the floss-joined up again with Danny, Nell and Tucker.

"You got another power, Danny?" Ava asked. Danny nodded and Nell added, "And it's another power I can help train him in controlling it." She then showed her own electric white ghost ray.

"Wow!" Ava exclaimed, looking at her best friend in awe, while Dustin looked at Nell with amazement.

"Nell, I swear, every time Danny gets a new power that you have as well, you seem to get stronger and stronger," Ava told Nell, who shrugged.

"Well, I have more experience than Danny, but I don't think I'm _that_ strong," Nell replied back; although Nell knew she had more powers than Danny, she liked to think they were at the same level of strength.

Feeling cold arms wrap around her, Nell turned around and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Nell," Dustin started to whisper, "you. Are. _Amazing_."

He leaned in for a kiss, which Nell gladly reciprocated. Behind them, Danny, Ava and Tucker tried not to look too uncomfortable. As Nell was about to go deeper into the kiss, she accidentally charged up and blasted an electric white ghost ray, making Danny, Ava and Tucker duck as the ray went sailing over them. At that, Nell and Dustin pulled away from each other, Nell smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry guys," she apologised as she turned back to human form, Danny following suit.

"Remind yourself that if you and Nell ever get married, do _not_ forget your anniversary," Ava said to Dustin, who nodded in agreement.

Afterwards, the five-some left, not wanting to stay a second longer in the fairy floss-flooded market.

…

 _That Same Night_

 _So, I guess the craziness_ really _started at the game Saturday night…_

It was Saturday night, and it was also one of Casper High's annual football games. Nell, Dustin, Owen, Sam and Tucker(Ava was on the field cheering for the team)were sitting on the bleachers, watching the game. Sam was wrapped up tightly in a blanket and sneezing constantly, hair black hair a bit frizzy and looking even paler than usual. Apparently the cold Owen had during the whole Danny/Poindexter Fiasco a couple of days ago was a bug and Sam, unfortunately, caught it.

"Uh! I'm sick as a dog and I hate sports. Why am I here?" Sam asked in a nasally voice.

"Because Danny's here, and he's got the best seat in the house," Tucker answered. Nell added, while snuggling up to Dustin and trying to get as much warmth as she could from her ghost boyfriend since the night air was a bit chilly, "Apparently Tucker convinced him to fill in for the school mascot, since he's also caught the same cold as you, Sam. Plus, this is Ava's first football game where she's a cheerleader."

Nell pointed at Danny right now, who was in the in the mascot costume, waving his arms up and down as the announcer yelled out, "And now everybody, here they are! Your very own Casper High Ravens!"

Suddenly, Danny was stomped on by the entire football team as they came running out, causing Nell, Dustin, Tucker, Sam and Ava(who looked back for a second)to cringe.

Danny lifted his head and muttered bitterly, "Fill in for the mascot, it'll be fun. You'll meet cheerleaders." He was them stomped on by another member of the football team.

The game started, and so far, Casper High was losing. It seemed that every time Dash made a grab for the ball, the opposing team managed to tackle him and stop him from making a touchdown for his team.

"This is pathetic; our team's fading fast," Tucker said in boredom.

Sam sneezed again and stood up to leave as she said sickly, "Me too. I'm outta here. Later."

"Want me to walk you home, Sam?" Nell asked, concerned for her friend.

"No, thanks Nell. I don't want you catching what I got, but thanks anyway," Sam politely refused, before leaving.

 _I doubt that could be possible. I've got a pretty good immune system, thanks to being half-ghost_ , Nell thought as she scooted closer to Dustin, continuing to watch the game.

Back in the game, the team huddled together to discuss strategies. Dash was so mad and frustrated his team was losing the game, he said, "Man, I wish I could turn into the kind of monster who could crush these guys single-handed."

As soon as he said that wish, Desiree reappeared. Sweeping out her hand, she sent out green smoke to Dash as she casted her spell over him. Dash suddenly became more muscly than normal, became larger in height and suddenly had green skin and red eyes; he had become a monster version of himself.

Danny and Nell gasped as their ghost senses went off and they noticed what Dash had become. They looked up and saw Desiree flying away from the scene. Nell wanted to go after Desiree, but she knew from the last time they had encountered each other and the _incident_ had happened, the wishing ghost was long gone by now.

"I'll get back at you for what happened ten years ago, Desiree," Nell hissed. "I will."

"Nell, are you okay?" Dustin asked, concerned after he heard what Nell said.

"I'm fine Dustin, but something bad happened in my past that I do _not_ want to happen ever again," Nell assured her boyfriend, turning back to the game-and Dash.

The game started up again, and Dash suddenly threw the ball right over the field, causing it to catch on fire. He ran up to it faster than usual and caught it, slamming it into the ground and not only causing a massive crack in the ground, but also earning his team a touchdown.

Danny immediately ran over to where Nell, Dustin, Owen and Tucker were sitting.

"Do you believe this Danny? Dash is a beast!" Tucker told his friend.

"And getting beastier," Danny said back to Tucker. "I think he's running on ghost power. Me and Nell are gonna need your help, Tuck."

"To kick some ghost bootie?" Tucker asked in excitement.

"Sort of," Danny answered as his eyes glowed neon green; Nell's own eyes flashed a glowing red-silver.

"I'm in," a determined Tucker told him.

Before the next round off could begin, Danny and Nell-in their ghost forms-flew up intangibly behind Dash. They both could feel the immense ghost energy coming off of Dash, making them cringe.

"Whoa! Ghost energy's pretty strong, but hopefully ripe for the picking," Danny commented, before he phased his hand inside Dash, pulling out Monster Dash from his body. The two half-ghost teens flew off behind the bleachers, leaving Dash to revert back to normal and once again get tackled by the opposing team.

"Back to the Ghost Zone for you, pal!" Nell quipped as she opened up the thermos and sucked the ghost in, before the two flew away back to Fenton Works to dump the ghost back into the Ghost Zone.

 _Danny and Nell had no problem getting that ghost out of Dash. But, we lost the game. Which was bad news for the guy filling in for Danny, who was filling in for the guy who usually wears the mascot suit-me._

"Man, every time Danny goes ghost and Nell becomes banshee, I get the short end of the stick," Tucker grumbled as he hung upside down from the football post.

"Hey guys, a Raven Piñata!" a random jock yelled at the other jocks, who had baseball bats in their hands.

"Heh heh, let's hit him till the candy comes out," another jock said.

Tucker got a panicked look on his face.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny and Nell finally arrived at Fenton Works and phased into the lab, heading towards the glowing, open ghost portal. Landing, Danny and Nell looked around just in case their parents were in the lab, but all they saw so far was some sort of Native American tent and some sort of giant, glowing, technological dream catcher.

Ignoring it for now, Nell handed the thermos to Danny, who emptied the ghost back into the Ghost Zone, saying, "End of the line, gruesome."

The ghost swirled once inside the portal, before it fully disappeared into the Ghost Zone with a flash of light.

Danny and Nell flew off, but they accidentally flew through the dream catcher, dropping down suddenly as they felt all their powers leaving them.

"Huh?" Danny and Nell said in unison, looking up to see their ghost halves were floating above them, leaving their human halves behind on the ground. Their ghost halves flew back into their bodies, just as Danny and Nell heard sneezing coming from the tent.

"What's that? Is somebody out there?" a sick-looking Jack asked as he and a sick-looking Maddie opened the tent.

"Are we interrupting something? That I hope we're not?" Danny asked as he and Nell stood up from the ground.

Maddie sniffled a bit and answered, "Your father and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy."

Jack sneezed and elaborated, "We're trying to ritually expel any viral ghosts in our system with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. It's like an Indian dream catcher, except it expunges ghosts and not dreams, you see."

"You might just have a cold, it doesn't have to be a ghost cold," Danny pointed out.

"There is a bug going around; you might have caught it from Owen when he was sick," Nell added.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other before glaring at them, leaving as Jack muttered, "I remember when I was that naïve."

Danny and Nell stared at the dream catcher intently. Going up to it, Danny placed his hand inside to see what would happen, and Nell gasped as Danny's ghost hand started floating out of his human hand.

"Whoa! This one actually _works_! A little _too_ well. We are filing this under 'Must Avoid'," Danny stated, holding his hand. "Agreed?"

"Definitely," Nell agreed, still stunned that the dream catcher actually worked.

…

 _Later_

Nell's P.O.V

"So, what's the story with you and that ghost Desiree?" Danny unexpectedly asked me as we walked up the stairs to our rooms.

I tensed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"Nell, the both of you looked like you couldn't _wait_ to fight, you in particular. What's going on?" Danny pointed out, before asking me again.

I sighed, knowing that I needed to tell Danny about The Incident if Desiree showed up again.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but in my room; it's charmed so that anything ghostly or related to all spectral topics can't be heard by Mom, Dad or Jazz," I relented, opening up my bedroom door and walking in, Danny following behind me.

"You know, I'm still wrapping my mind around the whole 'Nell, Owen, Holly and Josie can raise the dead and do magic' thing," Danny said as I sat on my bed.

"It's not magic; we just combine ghost energy with the hidden energy of the world to create necromancy," I corrected.

"Whatever," Danny muttered. I rolled my eyes, but patted the space beside me. Danny, picking up the hint, sat next to me.

"Okay, here's the story. It happened when me and Owen were four, and we were practicing our necromancer powers and I was practicing my ghost powers. Back then, my level of control over them was roughly about the same level of control over your powers when you first got them, no offence. Anyway, I was getting really frustrated and, not thinking, I made a wish that I had complete control over my powers. Desiree, who had either escaped from a summoning or some other thing, heard my wish and granted it. At first, I was in control, but then my powers grew out of control again, so much so that I was beginning to burn up. If me and Owen hadn't wished that I hadn't made that earlier wish, I probably wouldn't even be here today. And ever since that day, I have vowed revenge on Desiree and promised myself that the same thing wouldn't happen to Josie or to anybody else I care about," I recounted.

"Nell, you don't have to get revenge over something like that. We all make stupid wishes that we want to take back; it doesn't mean they didn't happen. The best we can do is learn form it and move past it," Danny told me, giving me a smile.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just brotherly advice," Danny answered back.

I smiled widely before hugging Danny.

"Thanks Danny, for the advice. Adoptive or not, you're a great brother," I whispered to him.

"Thanks Nell. You're a great sister, adopted or not. Though, I bet you could kick my butt if we ever had a 'fight'," Danny said back, grinning at the last part.

"Oh, really?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Well yeah; you're much stronger and more powerful than me. I bet you have lots of powers that I probably don't know of as of yet and I probably have barely scratched the surface of the powers I _do_ have. You could easily beat me if we ever fight against each other," Danny answered.

"True, but since I don't want to fight you, that will probably never happen," I told him. I then grinned.

"Now, would you like me to book you, me, Tucker, Sam, Dustin, Ava and Owen tickets for _Dead Teacher 4_?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"You betcha," Danny told me, before phasing through the wall and into his room. I smiled before I pulled out my computer and started to book seven tickets for the horror movie.

…

 _The Next Day_

Third Person P.O.V

 _Even during trying times, one must remember a fallen comrade. Poor Sam was so sick, she was all cooped up in her house. That's the worst._

It was the next day, and the gang minus Sam were at the mall's cinema to see the movie Nell had booked them all tickets for last night. Sam was really sick, so sick she had to stay in bed at her house.

Danny pulled out his phone and called her to see how she was doing.

"I feel like I'm gone die; I _hate_ being sick," Sam said over the phone. She shortly sneezed again.

"Hang in there Sam. We're gonna come visit you when we're done at the mall," Danny told Sam.

"You want us to bring you anything?" Nell asked her gothic friend as she took the phone away from Danny for a second.

Sam answered Nell after she sneezed again, "No, no, please, don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me." She hung up shortly after, and Nell gave Danny back his phone.

"She's gotta be sick if she's missing _Dead Teacher 4_ ," Danny noted as they walked to the concessions stand to grab snacks for the movie, him, Nell and Dustin turning intangible for a second to phase through the bin and turn tangible again.

"'This time it's personal'," Tucker added, quoting the tag from the posters for the movie.

…

 _Later_

A minute later, all six of them looked over from where they were at a game in the arcade section of the cinema to see everyone crowding over a short, cute, anime version of Paulina.

" _Paulina_!?" Danny exclaimed in shock, before the speakers announced, "Attention moviegoers! Google-Plex Cinemas has officially declared it Happy Fabulous Paulina Day!"

Anime-Paulina, after hearing that, announced that she was planning to become "super fairy queen of all teenagerdom" or something like that, growing bigger and bigger as the more the crowd gushed and cheered over her.

"Okay, I know she's popular at school, but this is just _ridiculous_!" Nell commented.

"Tucker, we-" Danny started to say, but was cut off by Tucker as he sighed and handed the two of them thermoses, saying, "Do what you gotta do. I'll go get us seats." He then left.

Danny and Nell transformed into their ghost forms minus their battle cries, Dustin, Ava and Owen looking around firstly to make extra-sure no one saw Danny and Nell change into their ghost forms and that they were in the clear.

The two half-ghosts then turned invisible and flew over to Anime-Paulina, before phasing her into the basement.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Meanwhile, a frustrated and clearly jealous Tucker was sitting in a movie theatre watching an entirely different film.

"Man, I cover for them and my movie gets sold out and I gotta watch this now. I'm tired of being left out all the time; man, I wish I had ghost powers too," Tucker grumbled loudly.

Desiree then appeared in the theatre, frightening Tucker, before intoning as she cast her spell over him, "Your heart's desire is my command."

Green smoke covered Tucker, obscuring him from view. Desiree then left, leaving behind a very confused Tucker, before he suddenly turned intangible and phased through his seat!

"Sweet!" Tucker exclaimed happily; his wish had been granted and man, was he going to enjoy this!

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the basement, Danny and Nell placed Anime-Paulina down, who smiled widely and said, "Hi! I'm Paulina! I'm adorable, small and full of big-headed anime goodness!"

"Bye bye, kitty!" Danny exclaimed. Concentrating, he blasted a ghost ray at Paulina's head, causing her to scream for a second before the ghost energy was pushed harmlessly out of her.

"Hi! Isn't everything in the world sweet and wonderful and-" the ghostly anime cat started to say, before Nell pulled out her Fenton Thermos and sucked up the energy, leaving behind a very confused Paulina, who reverted back to normal.

"Cool, it worked! I can't wait to tell Tucker," Danny said, smiling at his achievement, before he and Nell phased out of the basement, leaving behind a still-confused Paulina. They both transformed back into their human forms and met up with Ava, Owen and Dustin.

"Hey guys," Nell greeted. "Ready to watch the movie?"

"Sure," the said in unison, before going to the movie theatre. They entered and looked for Tucker, but they could see no sign of him.

"Huh, no Tuck; I guess he must have taken off," Danny noted. "You guys still want to watch the movie anyway?"

Four looks of "We sure do!" met Danny, and the five of them sat in the far back, unaware Tucker had flown in and was pulling some pranks.

 _Oh sure, that's what they probably thought. But why would they even suspect… that I was having the time of my fourteen-year-old life!_

…

 _Later_

After the movie was over, Danny, Nell, Dustin, Owen and Ava walked outside the cinema. Shortly after, Danny's and Nell's ghost senses went off. Looking up, they saw Desiree flying off again.

"Geez, lady, don't you _ever_ take a break?!" Danny exclaimed in annoyance.

"Nope, she doesn't," Nell told him, her tone also annoyed.

"Uh, guys, are cars supposed to fly?" Ava asked as she pointed up to the sky, where they all could see a flying car; it's driver, Joey, had wished it could fly over stuff and Desiree had granted his wish.

"Nope, come on!" Danny and Nell answered her in unison, before they both went behind the ticket booth to transform, Ava, Owen and Dustin covering them up from the sides and back. Once Danny and Nell had changed into their ghost forms, they flew after the flying car.

Once they reached it, they could see that the driver, Joey, was panicking and screaming.

"Hey, slow down Jeff Gordon! You're going over the speed limit!" Danny exclaimed.

"And the height limit!" Nell added as well.

However, Joey just screamed even louder once he noticed the two half-ghost teens and sped off.

Suddenly, _Tucker_ came up to them and said, "Don't sweat this one, guys. I'm on it," before flying after the car at top speed.

Danny and Nell stopped in their tracks at realising who that was and exclaimed in shocked unison, " _Tucker_!?"

Tucker phased through the car and sat on it's passenger seat. He then said to Joey reassuringly, "Chill dude. Tucker Phantom's on the case."

"Tucker Phantom?" Danny repeated as he and Nell phased through the car and sat on the backseat, continuing, "Okay, ignoring the _total_ originality of that, how the heck did you get ghost powers anyway!?"

"Who knows? And more importantly, who cares! And now, if you'll excuse me, I have some heroic exploits to attend to," Tucker said as he grabbed the wheel of the car.

Danny panicked and grabbed the wheel as well, Nell exclaiming, "Guys, we're too young to drive!"

The two began to fight over the steering wheel, flipping the car upside down and in a full circle as Danny exclaimed, "Tucker, let go of the wheel! This is serious!"

Suddenly, Joey and Tucker began to scream as they headed towards a building. Danny, who had let go of the wheel, combined his powers with Nell's much stronger ones and turned themselves, Tucker, Joey and the entire car intangible, allowing the car to phase harmlessly through the building.

After making the car tangible again, Tucker looked back out the window and gave Danny and Nell a glare.

"Oh _sure_ , phase the car through the building! You two _had_ to save the day, didn't you?" Tucker asked them sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah! Because a car smashing through the 28th floor of anything is bad!" Danny exclaimed, not liking Tucker's attitude towards him and Nell.

"You two are just jealous, because there's somebody else to grab the spotlight now!" Tucker retorted back.

"Yo! Hallucinations! Focus!" Joey yelled, trying to get their attention. He caught Nell's attention, and she gasped.

"Uh, guys…" she started, trying to get their attention.

"When have we ever grabbed the spotlight?" Danny asked.

"Guys…"

"How about right now for instance!?" Tucker asked back, getting really annoyed and angry.

"GUYS!" Nell yelled, giving them an electric shock.

"OW! WHAT?!" Danny and Tucker yelled at her, Nell _finally_ getting their attention.

Suddenly, Joey screamed as they crashed into a grain mill, forcing all the grain in it to fall out. Joey popped up first and laughed as a chicken sat on his head and Danny, Nell and Tucker phased out afterwards, Nell very ticked off and frustrated.

"We're about to crash," Nell revealed flatly, though it was too late now. She glared at them as she flung out her arms. "Thanks for listening, guys!"

"Tucker, please, this is stupid! Your our best friend; we're not jealous, we're concerned for you," Danny said, trying to reason with him.

"Well don't be. This town's big enough for more than two ghost kids," Tucker snapped at them before floating away.

"Tuck, wait!" Danny shouted, trying to stop him, but Tucker ignored him and flew off really fast, faster than even Nell could fly.

"Whoa! Even you can't fly _that_ fast, Nell! Is he getting more powerful?" Danny asked.

I don't know, but this has brought out a side to Tucker that I don't like at all. We better keep a close eye on him," Nell said, before she suddenly sneezed.

"Are you okay, Nell?" Danny asked.

"I think I might be catching the bug that's going around," Nell answered, before muttering to herself, "That's weird. I've got a pretty good immune system; I hardly get sick." They left shortly afterwards.

…

 _Tucker narrating_

 _I didn't want to tell Sam, Owen and Ava about my new ghost powers. What if they got as jealous as Danny and Nell did? And speaking of Danny and Nell…_

…

 _Casper High, the next day_

The next day at Casper High, Mr. Lancer walked over to the drinking fountain to drink some water. Suddenly, the water went out of control sprayed all over him, causing his shirt to get soaked.

" _Moby Dick_!" Mr. Lancer cursed as he wiped water off his face.

Suddenly, his belt came undone by itself and fell to the ground. He bent down to pick it up, only to be sprayed by the drinking fountain again, and his tie undone itself.

" _Gulliver's Travels_ , I'm losing my mind!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed. Suddenly, his pants fell down, revealing his pink and white striped boxer shorts. Students laughed at him as he added, " _And_ my pants!"

It turned out it was _Tucker_ who did all those pranks, as Danny, Nell Owen, Ava and Dustin(Danny and Nell had told Owen, Dustin and Ava about Tucker's new ghost powers)watched as Tucker invisibly phased out of a wall and turned tangible and visible again. He laughed at Mr. Lancer, the five frowning at him for his prank.

Danny sniffled and asked, "Nice trick. Do you do kids' parties as well?"

"Dude, relax. I'm just having fun," Tucker told him, turning around to face them. His smile dropped when he looked at Danny, Nell and Ava, noticing the bags under their eyes; Dustin, being a ghost, was immune to human illnesses now and Owen had just gotten over his own cold. "You three okay?"

"I think me and Danny are catching Sam's cold and Ava may be catching ours, but that's not important right now. Tucker, look-" Nell began, but was interrupted by Tucker, who said, "No need. You and Danny can keep that superhero jazz to yourselves; I'm in this for the kicks."

"I was afraid of that. I hate to do this pal, but I need to see what's going on inside of you, and there's only _one_ way to do that," Danny warned Tucker, before turning intangible and going inside Tucker in an attempt to overshadow him, Nell, Dustin, Owen and Ava stepping back a little bit.

Tucker gasped at the sudden invasion, his body turning and glowing green, before his eyes turned red, scaring the girls and Owen and Dustin for a second.

"Uh, dude… are you sure you're alright?" Dustin asked nervously, but Tucker seemed to not have heard the question, and forced Danny out of him and straight into the janitor's closet. Nell ran over and opened the door to see if Danny was okay, before she, Owen, Ava and Dustin went inside and helped Danny stand up. Tucker walked over to them and glared in full-on anger at Nell and Danny.

"Don't _ever_ do that again! Get it!?" Tucker yelled at Danny.

"Got it," Danny answered.

"Good," Tucker said, before leaving in a huff.

"Okay, he is _really_ starting to scare me," Nell whispered. She looked at Danny. "Are you okay Danny?"

"I'm fine. You're right, he's starting to scare me too," Danny answered in agreement. Ava, Dustin and Owen nodded in agreement.

 _Okay, maybe I was a_ little _rough on Danny. But nobody likes a party pooper. And man, was I having a party…_

…

 _Throughout the day_

Throughout the whole day, Tucker continued to pull all kinds of different ghostly-related pranks and tricks on the students; from being invisible and and holding a seemingly floating tray in midair at lunch to invisibly pouring soda in a tuba while someone was playing it.

At the end of the day, Tucker flew outside to do one last trick.

"Hmmm, there's one little ghost trick I haven't tried yet… the ghost-imposed hookup!" Tucker said to himself, planning to overshadow Paulina.

Nell's and Danny's ghost senses went off and they looked as Tucker planned to overshadow a walking Paulina.

"Oh no," Danny muttered. He and Nell walked up to Tucker just as he overshadowed Paulina. Her eyes turned a glowing aqua colour, the same colour as Tucker's eyes. Dustin was floating invisibly besides Nell as she hung back a bit, Ava and Owen also with her. Nell had decided to let Danny handle this.

"I just want to let you know, I'm going to start dating Tucker Foley! He's much cooler than you are, so stop chasing me," Paulina said to Danny in Tucker's voice.

"Tucker, get out of there," Danny half-told, half-demanded Tucker.

"Why don't you make me?" Tucker asked back cockily.

"Fine, I will!" Danny exclaimed, before turning invisible and going inside Paulina, overshadowing her as well.

"Tucker, you're turning the whole school upside down, how about giving it a break?" Danny asked Tucker inside Paulina, Paulina's eyes turning the same glowing green as Danny's eyes in his ghost form.

"How about getting off my back and letting me have a little fun!?" Paulina(Tucker)demanded back, switching to Tucker's voice from Danny's. To Nell, Ava, Owen and Dustin, it was kinda funny to watch.

"Because your 'fun' is kinda mean. Now get out of Paulina!" Paulina(Danny)said back; Danny was getting a bit frustrated at Tucker.

"I was here first! You go!" Paulina(Tucker)exclaimed.

"No, you!" Paulina(Danny)shouted.

"No, you! Babazita's genie gave me these powers, and I'll use them how I want!" Tucker shouted, revealing how he got his powers and the origin of Desiree.

"Then maybe we need to have a chat to this Babazita," Danny said as he came out of Paulina and flew off, Nell, Dustin, Ava and Owen behind him. Nell had changed into her ghost form behind a tree and was carrying Owen bridal style, Dustin also carrying Ava bridal style. All five of them were invisible.

"Fine! But we're not friends anymore, Danny and Nell Fenton!" Tucker exclaimed angrily, and then came out of Paulina.

Paulina looked baffled and confused, and saw all the students looking at her weirdly.

"And, I never was friends with you!" she quickly said

 _It was our first argument, and we were having it over a girl-well,_ in _one actually, but you get the point_.

It was Danny's and Tucker's first argument, and whatever was going on with Tucker was really beginning to scare Danny, Nell, Owen, Ava and Dustin. So they went back to Babazita's store at the market to ask about Desiree, hoping to get some answers.

 _That was my mistake, reminding Danny, Nell, Owen, Ava and Dustin where the ghost came from. Apparently, Desiree was a harem girl who had been promised her heart's desire; her own kingdom… only to be banished by the sultan's jealous wife. She died of a broken heart-and old age._

 _After that, her spirit roamed, granting people's deepest desires; but at a great personal cost. Hey, who knew?_

After hearing that, Dustin, Owen and Ava, knowing this was more a job for Danny and Nell, decided to stay out of the way and went home, Dustin making sure that Ava recovered from her cold. Danny and Nell also went home as well, to figure out what to do, with Danny coming up with a plan.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, Danny and Nell went to a wishing fountain in the park, still sniffling.

Nell sniffled a bit and inquired, "Okay, so what are we doing here Danny?"

"Simple. If you're trying to snag a wishing ghost, what better place than a wishing well?" Danny told her.

"Okay, I have to admit, that's a really good idea," Nell admitted.

Danny tossed a quarter into the water then. They waited for a second for something to happen, but nothing did. Danny frowned that it didn't work.

"Dang it," he muttered, before he sneezed. They walked away, but just as they were leaving the park, a man came up to the fountain and said out loud as he tossed his own quarter into the water, "I wish I had a million bucks."

A green mist came out of the water and Desiree's voice whispered, "So it is desired, so shall it be."

After the mist-form of Desiree appeared, Danny and Nell heard her voice and turned around. Noticing Desiree's mist-form around the man, they both got determined looks and transformed into their ghost halves. Danny grabbed the man out of the mist and shouted, "Oh no you don't!"

"Young intruders. You _dare_ interfere with _my_ spellbinding?!" Desiree asked in fury as she appeared in front of them. She glared darkly at Nell. "Especially _you_."

The man got scared and ran away, screaming, "Money isn't everything!"

"Listen Desiree. I want you to take away Tucker's ghost powers, pronto!" Danny bargained.

"I can not. By noon tomorrow, your friend's fate will be sealed! HA HA HA! His jealousy will transform him forever into the most powerful ghost boy in the _world_! HA HA HA HA!" Desiree exclaimed, before pointing at Nell.

"Even more powerful than _you_ ," Desiree added, glaring at Nell meaningfully. Nell glared right back.

" _Tuck_? He's not _that_ jealous, is he?" Danny asked.

"More than either of you two know. Tomorrow, his jealously and frustration will cement into rage and rebellion; he will be _complete_ ," Desiree answered and began to fly off, only to have Danny grab her spectral tail.

"You change him back!" Danny demanded.

"You dare lay a hand on _me_!? No man may lay a hand on me unless _I_ wish it!" Desiree yelled in anger.

"Yeah? How about a fist!" Danny retorted back.

Desiree wiggled out of Danny's grip and avoided a punch from him. She then transformed her left hand into a lasso and grabbed him by the waist, smashing him into a park bench. Desiree charged at him, but Nell stood in front of Danny in a protective stance.

"GET BACK!" Nell yelled and fired one of her explosive ghost rays she had demonstrated to Danny when he first leaned about this power, combing it with her electricity powers to create an explosive electro-ghost ray. The ray hit Desiree dead on, sending her flying and hitting the ground.

Danny and Nell both flew in front of her.

"That's for twisting my wish when I was four!" Nell shouted at Desiree, happy she had finally gotten her payback.

Desiree sat up then and held out her giant hand, pinning Danny and Nell to the ground. The two tried to struggle to break free from her grip and go intangible to escape, but found that they couldn't.

"Can't break free! Can't go intangible and escape!" Danny yelled as they continued to struggle. He the noticed the thermos that was near him and got an idea.

"You two can't do anything unless I wish it!" Desiree exclaimed in triumph.

"Of _I_ do!" Danny yelled back and grabbed the thermos. He uncapped it and pointed it at Desiree while shouting, "I wish you would disappear inside this thermos!"

"What!? No! I must obey!" Desiree exclaimed in defeat. The light from the thermos engulfed her, and as she was sucked inside, she screamed, "You two will pay for this! _PAAYYY!_ "

Danny closed the lid and said, "If I weren't a C student, I would have thought of that five days ago. Now, what are we gonna do about Tuck?"

Nell thought over the question for a bit before she got an idea, smiling.

"I have an idea that just might work. Here's what you need to do…" Nell told Danny as they flew off to find Tucker.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, Danny was at Casper High looking for Tucker, while Nell waited for both of them back at the lab.

"Quarter to noon, and no sign of Tucker," Danny said after looking everywhere. He needed to hurry up and find Tucker, before it would be too late to save him. Danny suddenly stopped as his ghost sense went off in front of the School Records department.

"Should have guessed," Danny deadpanned dryly as he realised that Tucker was in there.

He phased through the door in his ghost form and frowned as he watched Tucker change his grades to all A's.

"Tucker, you're changing your grades? That's cheating!" Danny reprimanded his best friend angrily.

Tucker turned around, smiling, as he said, "I like to think of it as academic enrichment. Want me to do yours?"

"No way! Tucker, you're in real danger…" Danny began, but stopped when Tucker suddenly stood up and growled at him. His skin became green, his eyes glowed red, he grew sharp teeth and claws, and he started to glow green.

"Take it easy! We're friends, remember?" Danny said in an attempt to calm Tucker down, but it wasn't working as Tucker angrily replied, "We're only friends on _your_ terms, but now, _I_ make the rules around here! And my first rule is: No more Danny Phantom or Storm Banshee!"

Tucker breathed out some sort of ghost ray from his mouth, sending Danny flying out of the room. Danny turned intangible and phased through the walls, ramming right into the chalkboard in the science classroom. He fell to the floor and held his head from pain.

"He's getting more malevolent. More ghost-like," Danny noted.

Tucker phased in and took on a fighting stance. Danny stood up and pleaded, "Tuck, please! You have to listen to me! There isn't much time!"

"You got that right! Your time is up, and it will be for Nell when I find her!" Tucker shouted and fired a ghost ray at Danny.

Danny flew out of the way before flying all around the room, avoiding all of Tucker's blasts. He got behind Tucker and flicked his beret off. That made Tucker even angrier and he fired again, hitting the beakers and chemistry sets in the room as Danny avoided them. Tucker picked up his beret and put it back on, but while he was distracted doing that, Danny picked up the skeleton and threw it at him, but Tucker quickly turned intangible, allowing the skeleton to go through him.

"HA! Is that the best you can do!?" Tucker insulted.

He fired more ghost rays at Danny, who ducked behind the desk, and destroyed more beakers.

"Unfortunately yes. I can't get through to him," Danny said to himself. He then got an idea and smiled. "But I know what can."

He came out from behind the desk and shouted, "Catch me if you can, Sucker Phantom!", before waving goodbye and phasing through the floor.

"That's _Tucker_ Phantom! _Tucker_!" Tucker shouted back angrily and followed after Danny.

"The girls' locker room," Danny smirked, before he flew into a locker, still intangible. Tucker, who had followed after him, found himself in the girls' locker room.

"The girls' locker room! So this is what it's like in here," Tucker said, smiling.

Suddenly, Danny came back and covered Tucker's eyes with a bra. Picking him up, Danny phased the both of them into the gym/basketball court.

Danny dunked Tucker through the hoop and watched him slam to the ground. Danny looked at the clock and muttered worriedly, "Only five minutes left," before adding loudly, "HA! You've got no game!"

Tucker stood up, growling more. Suddenly, he became bigger in size, his eyes became glowing pupil-less red, and he let out a powerful roar in rage and fury.

Danny flew out of the school and headed towards Fenton Works, Tucker following right behind him. Danny turned invisible, leaving behind a confused Tucker.

"Where are you!? Where!?" Tucker demanded before his ghost sense went off. He turned around as Danny appeared behind him.

"What's the matter? Can't catch what you can't see?" Danny taunted.

Tucker tried to grab Danny, but he disappeared again and continued on to Fenton Works. He finally arrived, reappearing again, and noticed Tucker wasn't behind him.

"Where is he? He _has_ to have followed me; it's almost noon," Danny said and Tucker appeared in front of him.

"Yeah! What's the _DIZZLE, FIZZLE!_ " Tucker yelled, before he grabbed Danny. Tucker phased the both of them into Fenton Works and straight into the lab.

"No! Don't throw me into the Ghost Zone! Please!" Danny begged sarcastically as he pretended to panic.

"I wasn't going to, but that is a _great_ idea!" Tucker exclaimed.

They finally phased into the lab. Nell floated invisibly behind Danny as they prepared to put the final phase of Nell's plan into action. Nell and Danny prepared to charge their hands up with an energy strike as the both of them whispered in unison, "We're only gonna have one shot at this."

White energy suddenly covered Nell's invisible hands as at the same time green energy surrounded Danny's hands. Danny suddenly cringed and sneezed right onto Tucker, causing him to let go of Danny in disgust.

"Hey! Cover your mouth!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny and a now-visible Nell punched Tucker straight into the Fenton Ghost Catcher using an energy strike. The two allowed the device to separate Tucker from the ghost energy, changing him back to normal. Tucker landed on the ground and looked up wearily, before gasping at the growling, drooling monster floating above him.

"Is… is that _me_?" Tucker asked, terrified.

Danny sucked the energy into the thermos and answered, capping the thermos, "No, it's not you Tuck. Not anymore."

Tucker walked up to Danny and Nell in guilt and said, "Oh man! Guys, I'm sorry! I… I couldn't control myself."

Nell sniffled a bit and said back to him with a smile, "Tuck, don't worry about it. You were under the genie's spell, and you broke it. Trust me, I know how it feels like to have Desiree twisting your wish into something you don't want."

"Yeah, but none of that would've happened if I _wasn't_ jealous," Tucker said, still feeling guilty.

"Or if we had been less of a showoff around you. So, friends?" Danny asked, holding out his hand.

Tucker gladly shook it and high-five'd Nell as he answered, "The best."

All three of them walked out of the lab with smiles on their faces. Jack and Maddie opened up the tent and looked out to see who was there and what all the noise was they heard, but couldn't find anything. Shrugging it off, they went back inside the tent.

…

 _Tucker Foley; digital journal, Saturday: They say, "be careful what you wish for." Well to that, I like to add a big fat "Duh!", especially when it comes to best friends. 'Cause I couldn't have wished for a better one._

…

 _Next Saturday_

The next Saturday at Tucker's house, poor Danny and Tucker were sick from the cold that was going around. Nell became sick as well, but got over it surprisingly quickly, since her immune system was pretty good thanks to her being half-ghost. Ava and Sam had also gotten over their own colds, leaving the three girls, Owen and Dustin to look after Danny and Tucker.

Danny and Tucker were both covered in lots of blankets and sitting on the couch with pillows behind their heads. They both sneezed very loudly at the same time. Sam and Nell came into the living room, carrying two steaming bowls of broth, while Ava, Dustin and Owen made more broth for the two other boys in the group in the kitchen.

"Geez! Do you guys have to share _everything_?" Sam asked.

Danny sniffled a bit and said, "You don't know the half of it."

He and Tucker smiled knowingly.

Sam frowned at that.

"What exactly happened during the week I was sick?" Sam asked Nell.

"Sam, have I got a story to tell you," Nell told her, smiling, preparing to tell Sam what happened that week.

 **GhostWriterGirl: And that chapter is done! I know, not much romance between Nell and Dustin, but this chapter is more focused on Danny, Nell and Tucker. And, I know you guys are obviously wondering why Ava also didn't wish for ghost powers as well, since she is also Nell's best friend. But, I have my reasons, and they'll be explained later on in this fanfic. I hope you lovely readers/reviewers don't mind! Please read and review, and me, Nell, and Owen have finished watching the first episode of Season 2! Yay!**

 **Nell: I love Danny's new logo. I wonder if I'll get one too?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Who knows? Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and my OCs. Now, DP fans, I've got a theory that's been nagging at me since I watched an episode of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **Season 2 that I wonder if you'll agree with or not, but first…*GhostWriterGirl pulls out earplugs and stuffs them securely and firmly in Nell's and Owen's ears.***

 **Nell: Hey!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Now that that's covered, here's my theory: I was watching "Reign Storm", and I remembered the powerful and clearly ancient ghosts in** _ **Danny Phantom,**_ **and I thought, 'what if Clockwork, Frostbite, Vortex, Pandora, Undergrowth, and Nocturne were the six ancient, powerful ghosts that teamed up and originally trapped Pariah Dark in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep?' They are pretty powerful on their own; imagine what would happen if they teamed up to trap the Ghost King in the first place? Now, this theory isn't connected with my story, but it has been nagging at me, so I decided to write it down in an AN. What do you guys think of it? Do you agree with it, or not? Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! Me, Nell and Owen are going to continue to watch Season 2, and the next episode-chapter, "Bitter Reunions", will come out as soon as I've written it and checked over it. I'm hoping to update a bit faster, since I want to post the Halloween episode-chapter on Halloween.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!*GhostWriterGirl takes the earplugs out of Nell's and Owen's ears and they begin to watch the second episode of Season 2 of** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **.***


	17. Chapter 17

**GhostWriterGirl: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and also, Nell has her own nemesis, that may be tied to her other than being half-ghost…**

 **Anyway, enjoy! GhostWriterGirl out! Now, onto me, Nell and Owen watching "Reign Storm"…*GhostWriterGirl, Nell and Owen go to watch "Reign Storm"***

 **Chapter 17**

 **Chapter 16: Bitter Reunions**

Third Person P.O.V

It was a quiet, ordinary night in Amity Park. Danny and Nell were racing down the streets to the block where their house was, riding their electric scooters and having big smiles on their faces.

"Well, this was a quiet night. Aside from going out on a date with Dustin, there have been no ghosts at all tonight," Nell said with a smile on her face as the skirt of her royal blue, knee-length dress with a red neckline and red three-quarter length sleeves fluttered out behind her a bit. Nell also wore sheer grey tights, ankle-long black boots, a black belt that came with the dress, her classic black jacket, and just her ruby necklace to her date as well.

"Yep, and we _finally_ have one day without any ghost detours-other than your date with Dustin that Mom and Dad forced me to chaperone-making us miss our ten o'clock curfew," Danny replied back, smiling as well and looking at his watch, where the time said it was 9:57.

Earlier today at school, Dustin had asked Nell out on a date and since Maddie and Jack didn't trust Dustin-or Dust, as far as they knew-yet, they forced Danny to act as a chaperone; which was pretty easy, as Danny either stayed invisible and out of the way, or went on a mini-patrol.

Nell smiled back at Danny; she didn't mind him or Owen chaperoning her dates, though she hoped it wouldn't be constant. Jazz or Holly, however… that was a different story.

Suddenly, the two halfa siblings stopped as their ghost senses went off; so much for no ghosts aside from Dustin showing up tonight. Nell gestured up to the sky, where three ghost vultures wearing red fezzes were flying above her and Danny. The vultures flew into three houses and came out after scaring the people inside, continuing on.

"Or not; I knew it was too good to be true. Becoming banshee!" Nell said, at the same time Danny yelled his battle cry, "Going ghost!", the two jumping into action. Hiding behind a few cars to transform, they came out from behind them in their ghost forms and flew after the birds.

They easily caught up to them and Danny asked, "You fellas look lost. Um, any chance of you staying that way?"

"Mind your own business, fancy pants ghost kids!" one of the vultures snapped at Danny in a Russian accent.

The vultures flew down and phased into a moving bus-which was thankfully empty of people. Danny and Nell followed after them, phasing into the bus as well and looking at them in confusion.

"Hey, we've been circling this town for hours; we could have been halfway to Florida by now! Ask for directions," the vulture with sunglasses said in frustration.

The first one snapped, "I know where I'm going!"

"You _so_ do not! Ask them!" the third one butted in, before pointing to Danny and Nell.

"Ask us what?" Nell questioned in confusion, Danny sharing her confusion about what was going on.

All of them phased back out and flew up into the sky as the Russian vulture sighed and started as he flew towards Danny and Nell, "We're on a search and destroy mission…"

"… Can you help us find and peck to death this guy here?" the vulture finished as he pulled out what appeared to be a ripped-out picture.

When Danny and Nell looked at the picture, they were shocked to see it was Danny's dad and Nell's adoptive dad-Jack Fenton! These vultures were sent by someone to destroy their own father(or adoptive father, in Nell's case).

"DAD?!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison.

The second vulture got excited and exclaimed, "Ah, ah, see, I _told_ you they'd know where he is!"

Danny and Nell charged up their hands with energy and both fired off ghost rays at the vultures. One of the vultures gasped and flew up out of the way, before glaring at the two halfas.

"Nice try kids! Get them, boys!" the vulture ordered, and all vultures began to fly around Danny and Nell.

"Give it your best shot guys; we're whizzes at dodgeball!" Danny exclaimed confidently.

The bride stopped flying around Danny and Nell, and the Russian Vulture and Sunglasses Vulture charged right at them, but Danny and Nell flew up out of the way, completely dodging the vultures' attack and causing them to collide with each other.

"Okay, it's technically dodge- _beak_ , but who cares?" Nell told them, shrugging and smiling.

The vultures recovered quickly and flew up at them. Danny and Nell turned their legs into spectral tails and flew away from them. They lead the vultures towards the town hall, but both half-ghosts gasped as they noticed the time on the huge clock, showing it was nearly ten o' clock.

"Oh man! It's almost ten!" Danny exclaimed.

"Looks not we're not gonna make it home on time after all," Nell muttered to herself.

The two halfas lead the vultures around the clock tower several times before turning invisible and phasing into the tower, making the vultures confused and tricking them into thinking they lost them, before Danny and Nell phased out of the clock face. Danny grabbed the legs of the third vulture and held on tightly, while Nell blasted the Russian one away and grabbed the legs of the Sunglasses Vulture, having gained the element of surprise.

"HEY!" the two trapped vultures exclaimed.

"You that old saying about a bird in the hand?" Danny asked, before he and Nell spun the two vultures around and around, hitting the third vulture. They let go and Nell added, "Well, neither do we! And don't go messing any windshields on your way out of town!"

As the vultures flew away, they were unaware that they accidentally dropped the photo of Jack Fenton. Danny caught the picture and examined it in confusion.

"I wonder why those guys were trying to waste Dad?" Danny asked Nell in confusion.

"I don't know," Nell answered, shrugging, as confused as Danny was. They both cringed when they heard the clock chiming ten. They had missed curfew-again!

"Oh no. Dad," Danny and Nell both said in unison, dreading meeting their dad at this moment.

Not wasting a second, the two flew back home as fast as they could, transforming back into their human form as soon as they landed in front of the door. Opening the door, they saw their parents standing in front of them and arms crossed; Nell could see the disappointment in their eyes.

"You two are late again, young man and lady. That's the twelfth time in almost four weeks," Jack reprimanded them sternly.

"Oh poop," Danny and Nell said in unison, but they then frowned as the same vultures from before dropped bird poo on their heads.

…

 _Few minutes later_

After getting the bird poo out of their hair(with a little intangible help), Danny and Nell sat in the living room with the rest of the family, minus Josie. Jazz was sitting in an armchair reading a book as per usual, Holly was listening to music while reading one of the dull books that Maddie, Jack and Jazz were still astounded that their adopted teen children/siblings-Owen, Holly and Nell-insisted on reading and also read to Josie, not knowing what the books actually were(grimoires full of information on necromancers, ghosts, necromancer powers and gifts and rituals, ghost powers, the Ancients, information on natural portals to the Ghost Zone, detailed files on powerful ghosts both malevolent and benevolent, artefacts that were both tied in to necromancy and ghosts, and just a new addition to Holly's, Nell's, Owen's, and Josie's family's collection of grimoires, information on half-ghosts and files on all known half-ghosts, including Nell and Danny, that would have been dangerous and secret-exposing if Jack and Maddie found out the truth), Danny and Nell were sitting on the couch, Owen sitting in the middle between his half-sister and adoptive brother, Maddie stood in front of them, arms crossed and hood down, and Jack was behind a huge machine, tinkering away.

"Kids, this is becoming a problem. You two are constantly late coming home…" Maddie began. Jack poked his head out from behind the machine and continued, "You're shirking from your chores."

"Your grades are slipping, Danny," Maddie added, throwing her hands up in the air as she said that. Jack poked his head out again and repeated, "You're shirking from your chores."

"You already said chores," Nell pointed out.

"I know, but when you two don't do them, I get stuck with them," Jack complained.

"Look, we're both under a lot of pressure; you two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today," Danny said, and Nell added, "Plus, I sometimes lose track of time when I'm out with my boyfriend."

Maddie frowned at that comment and said back, "Come, on Danny! That's the _oldest_ excuse in the book. There's _nothing_ you two are going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age." She turned to Nell, her tone softer as she added, "I understand you sometimes might lose track of time when you're out with your boyfriend, and Dust does seem like a good kid. But you need to remember that you _must_ come home after your dates straight away."

"Yes Mom," Nell affirmed, eyes glued to the floor.

Danny, meanwhile, had rested his arm on the armrest of the sofa as Maddie spoke that last part, before his arm accidentally went intangible and nearly phased through the couch. He pulled it out and luckily, only Nell and Owen noticed and not Maddie. Nell's foot became invisible and she panicked a bit before hiding her currently invisible foot behind her other foot. Danny and Owen were the only ones to notice as well, and not Maddie.

"Yeah, well we beg to differ," Danny muttered as his arm became tangible again and Nell's foot became visible again. Both Nell and Owen agreed by giving short head-nods.

Jazz closed her book and said, "The reason that Danny and Nell don't think you can relate to them is that you never take the time to tell them about your childhood; especially Nell since you adopted her, Owen, Holly and Josie nine years ago after their parents died in that fire."

"Jazz!" Danny said to her, trying to get her to stop.

Have you ever told them about how you met? About your first date?" Jazz started asking.

"Jazz!" Nell tried as well.

"Where you went to college?" Jazz finished, which made Jack think of something.

Jack smiled and said, "You know Jasmine, that's a great idea!"

"It is?" Jazz asked, a bit confused.

"What is?" Maddie asked as well, not understanding what Jack meant.

"This is!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled out a green-and-gold invite and pulled Maddie close as he continued, "You five and Josie can come with your mother and I to our college reunion."

"We can?" Danny asked unsurely.

"Wiscon _sin_?" Jazz asked as well, realising she made a mistake.

"Sure, my old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about your mother's and my college days, and while we drive, I can blather on about ghosts!" Jack said with excitement.

The machine Jack was working on suddenly whirled to life and sprayed ectoplasmic goo out of it's nozzle all over Jazz, with a tiny bit splattered on Holly. The latter girl pulled her headphones out and asked, "What did I miss?", telling the other people in the room she hadn't heard a single word being said for the past few minutes. Jazz frowned at her dad.

Jack laughed and exclaimed, "Ha ha, it works! I can't wait to blather on about that too!"

…

 _The next day_

The next day, the Fentons were on the road to Wisconsin, driving in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, also known as the RV. It was a large truck-like vehicle with two big wheels at the front and four small wheels at the back covered in caterpillar treads on each side at the back, was silver, had green accents, had three headlights at the top and two on the bottom, and the Fenton Works logo on the side.

"How does this happen? You two goof up, and I have to spend four days in the Fenton Ghost RV!" Jazz complained. She, Danny, Nell and Owen were sitting at the back, Holly lying on one of the pullout beds and Josie asleep in the other.

"That's the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, folks! Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare," Jack said proudly.

Danny and Nell shared a look; they knew full well that not a single button in the RV wasn't their definition of "worst nightmare", and they were pretty sure the same could be said for Dustin and every other single ghost they had met-and fought-so far.

"You can't blame us, Jazz. _You're_ the one who suggested we learn more about Mom's and Dad's past in the first place," Nell defended. "The next time me and Danny ask you to be quiet, please listen to us."

"Nell has a good point there, Jazz," Owen added as well.

Danny sighed and reached over to press a button, saying, "I need some air."

Jazz exclaimed-warned, "Don't press any buttons!"

But it was too late; as soon as Danny pushed the button, four different types of ray guns popped out from the sides of the RV. One fired a blast and burned a hole through a tree, another one fired and a froze a bird that was flying in midair, another one fired and blasted another driver's phone out of his hand, and the last one blasted ectoplasmic goo all over Jazz and splattering a bit on Holly.

The older teenage girls glared at Danny, Jazz saying, "I'll get you for this."

…

 _That night_

Later that night, they stopped near a truck stop near Wisconsin to sleep. Holly had been adamant that Josie sleep on one of the RV's pullout beds, with Holly instantly claiming the other one, leaving Nell, Danny, Owen and Jazz to sleep with their parents on the floor, all six of them in sleeping bags at the back of the RV.

"Get some rest everybody! I want the entire Fenton clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow," Jack said, holding a teddy bear; Maddie, Holly and Josie were already asleep.

"Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in _Vlad Masters_ , who was named _Affluence Magazine_ 's Billionaire Of The Year?" Jazz asked.

"That's the guy. In college, he was my best friend. We were very popular guys; roommates, lab partners, we did everything together! Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes," Jack answered.

"What happened to him?" Nell curiously inquired; Danny, Owen and Jazz were thinking the same thing.

"Vlad, your mother and I were testing out a prototype version of the Fenton Ghost Portal. Vlad was right in front of it when I activated it. There was a horrible explosion of light, and it hit Vlad dead on, right in the face. He was hospitalised with a horrible case of ecto-acne; it devastated him-and killed his social life. We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is, after all these years I think he has _finally_ forgiven me," Jack answered-recounted.

Nell, Danny and Owen shared a look; for some reason, they doubted that this Vlad would have contacted their dad just because he had finally forgiven him.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, the Fenton family finally arrived at Vlad's castle-like mansion in Wisconsin. It was huge, and was decorated with green and gold accents; flags, banners, rooftops, etc.

The RV pulled up in front of it and the entire Fenton family came out, Josie almost skipping and squealing with excitement when she saw that the huge mansion was like a castle, but a calming hand from both Holly and Maddie stopped the enthusiastic nine-year-old from getting _too_ excited.

"Now, dear, please be calm when we meet Masters," Maddie chided slightly at her adopted daughter.

"Sorry Mommy," Josie apologised, calming down.

Standing in front of them on the front steps to greet them was Vlad Masters himself. He smiled down at his visitors. Vlad wore a black business suit, red tie, grey hair in a ponytail, blue eyes that seemed to be almost the same shade of blue as Nell's dreamcatcher shirt, and a small beard on his chin.

They all smiled back at him as they walked up the steps to him, before standing in front of him.

"Jack… and Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear, along with your… four daughters. Please, please, come in," Vlad invited, his eyes trailing surprisedly on Nell, Owen, Holly and Josie, before gesturing for Maddie and the kids to walk in.

"Vladdie my man! It's good to-" Jack began to say, but was cut off when Vlad slammed the door shut just as he was about to walk in. "Hello? Hello?"

"Maddie, last I heard, I thought young Daniel and Jasmine were your only children," Vlad said casually, but curiously, to Maddie, with Jazz, Holly, Nell, Owen, Danny and Josie out of earshot.

"Well, biologically, they are. We adopted Holly, Nell, Owen and Josie nine years ago after their parents died in a fire," Maddie told Vlad.

"Ah, that would make sense," Vlad said back to Maddie. He turned and looked at Nell again before saying, "It's just that Nell reminded me of someone, that's all."

Maddie frowned. "Well, Holly, Owen and Josie are Nell's only remaining biological family, if you wanted to know if she had any other family. Well, as far as Nell and her siblings know as well."

"Of course, of course," Vlad said, smirking slightly, ending the conversation.

A second after, they all looked around and noticed there was football merchandise everywhere. Vlad was a huge fan of the Packers football team.

"What's with the green and gold? You're a _billionaire_ , surely you can afford an interior designer," Jazz commented, unimpressed. Holly nodded in agreement.

"Jazz, _hello_? Football helmets, jerseys, cheese-heads? He's a Packers fanatic," Danny informed his older sister, folding his arms and smiling proudly for his deductive skills.

"A lot of people do this type of thing for the team they love," Nell added, folding her arms and smiling as well. Hers and Danny's eyes widened when they heard their dad shout, "Hello!", outside the door.

Vlad ruffled Nell's and Danny's hair. "Oh 'fanatic' is such a negative word. But yes," he said.

"I don't understand, you have _billions_ of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jazz pointed out.

"That's a very good point," Holly added, her brother, little sister, adoptive brother and half-sister nodding in agreement.

Vlad ranted in frustration, "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!"

He regained his composure, took a deep breath, and turned to Maddie, smiling at her romantically as he said, "One of _two_ things my wealth has not as of yet, heh heh heh, been able to acquire."

Maddie gave a weak smile in return.

Holly, noticing the interaction, covered Josie's ears and steered her someplace else, saying, "Come on Jose, let's check out the mansion more."

"But what does Vlad mean what he said to Mommy?" Josie inquired curiously.

"Josie-Rosie, it was grownup talk," Holly answered. "Now, do you wanna look at some paintings?"

Josie nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, before running off to the nearest painting. Holly smiled.

"Works every time," she muttered as she followed after her little sister.

Danny, Nell and Owen, meanwhile, had also noticed Vlad's look and Danny whispered to Jazz, "Is he hitting on Mom?"

"I would like to know that as well," Nell added, also in a hushed tone.

Jazz just ignored them and said, "As long as he's got working toilets and Mom says no, who cares?"

"I, uh, better let Jack in," Maddie said before walking to the door as quickly as she could.

The kids continued to look around the mansion, and both Nell and Owen noticed an amazing painting of a storm at night.

"Wow," Nell breathed. "Not as amazing as the real thing, but still, it's amazingly beautiful."

Vlad, noticing this, walked up to them and said, "I see you've both taken quite an interest in this picture. Aspire to be artists someday?"

"Well, not me, but definitely Owen," Nell admitted. "But, it just caught my eye seeing that I love storms and enjoy watching them-from a distance, of course. And, you can see where the artist took a lot of time detailing the lighting bolt and the colours it makes as it leaves the thundercloud."

"Ah, so you might want to be a storm chaser when you grow up?" Vlad asked.

"Well, maybe, but I have a feeling the storms might be chasing after _me_ if I ever chase after _them_ ," Nell told him, smiling slightly. Even though she had a bad feeling about Vlad ever since her adoptive dad recounted that story in the RV, she couldn't help but like the man a little.

Vlad then heard Danny say while looking at a signed football, "Whoa, cool!"

Vlad picked up the football and said, "Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitchke himself. It's my most prized possession."

"HEADS UP, V-MAN!" Jack exclaimed loudly, and before he knew it, Vlad was tackled to the ground by the large man.

Jack stood up and said as he held the ball, "Ha! I see you've still got the old moves!"

Vlad stood up as well and shouted as he snatched the ball from Jack, "Give me that!"

He stormed over to the ball's pedestal and placed it down, angrily continuing, "I never _had_ any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!"

The whole family gave him weird looks at his reaction.

Vlad cooled down and said calmly, "Yes. Well, it gave me some time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped me to get _very_ wealthy, very quickly. And it _never_ would've happened without _you_ , Jack."

Jack smiled proudly at himself.

Maddie was about to say something when a feminine voice asked, "Dad, who's here?"

The Fenton family turned around to see a girl standing at the top of the staircase. She had long, slightly wavy black hair tied in a ponytail, deep blue eyes, pale skin that was almost deathly white, a cream short-sleeved blouse, black high heels, coral-red skirt, and black opaque stockings. She looked around seventeen, but in those clothes, she looked around twenty. And although Nell hadn't seen her in her life, her face-though stunningly beautiful-was slightly familiar, and her blue eyes seemed to almost emit a sort of _glow_ from them… as if she were a long-lost relative Nell never met before.

Vlad looked up and noticed the girl.

"Daria! Darling, why don't you come down and meet our guests," Vlad called to the girl, and Nell could have sworn both the girl and Vlad gave a sinister smile to the other as the girl walked down the stairs and stood next to Vlad.

"Jack, Maddie, kids, this is my daughter, Daria. She is one of the most treasured things to me," Vlad introduced, smiling softly at his daughter. "Daria, this is Jack, his _wife_ Maddie, and their children, Jasmine, Holly, Daniel, Owen, Nell, and Josie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Daria replied smoothly, though her eyes looked over Nell, Holly, Owen and Josie before locking briefly onto Nell. Daria reminded both Danny and Nell of Paulina, though a Paulina with lighter skin and who seemed, to Nell, even more sinister.

"It's wonderful to meet you, dear, but maybe we should go," Maddie suggested.

Danny and and Nell noticed that Daria gave a little pout before Vlad back pedalled and said, striding up to Jack, "No, no, you should stay with _me_."

He threw his arm around Jack's shoulders in a brotherly way as he went on, "That's the _whole_ reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle; previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just, so I could… reconnect with you, Jack. I _insist_ you stay."

"Well, I don't know, we do have a really cool RV," Jack said to his friend, smiling as he thought about it.

"Let's stay here," Jazz suggested in a fake sneeze. Danny then said sarcastically, "Smooth."

Daria then knew what could get her father's "friend" to stay and piped up, "You know, Mr. Fenton, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls; I have certainly seen some ice cream and cheese float in the air by themselves on more than one occasion."

Jack immediately ran out the door and exclaimed, "I'll get the bags!"

Vlad and Daria smiled evilly at each other before Maddie asked, "Vlad, I didn't know you were married. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh no, dear Maddie, I'm not married; I adopted Daria when she was just a toddler," Vlad revealed.

Maddie's eyebrows rose.

"Really? Well, Daria, in case you didn't know, me and Jack adopted Holly, Nell, Owen and Josie nine years ago," Maddie told Daria.

Daria arched a brow.

"Wow, Mrs. Fenton, I didn't know that. Maybe me, Nell, Owen, Holly and little Josie could be closer because of that," Daria suggested. Her gaze honed in on Nell again. "By the way, Nell… is that short for something?"

Nell nodded. "It's short for Noel."

"Noel…" Daria murmured to herself, eyes looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Nell asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, _Noel_. I just thought I recognised the name from somewhere," Daria told her, before she and Vlad gave each other sinister smiles.

…

 _That night_

Late that night everyone was asleep in the bedrooms assigned to them by Vlad, Jack woke up and began to walk to the bathroom, unaware that the ghost vultures from before had appeared behind him, after an invisible person with glowing red eyes and wearing a hooded cloak silently commanded them to tail him, following Jack down the hall.

In Danny's and Nell's rooms, the two tossed and turned, Nell being more to her thinking about where she saw Daria from before. Suddenly, Danny and Nell were awoken by their ghost senses.

"Oh great, just what we need; a _working_ vacation," Danny commented sarcastically, before transforming into his ghost form and phasing out into the hallway outside his assigned bedroom.

"Can't the ghosts give me and Danny a break for just _one_ night?" Nell muttered sardonically to herself before she also transformed into her ghost form and phased out into the hallway as well, meeting up with Danny.

"Let's go," Nell said to Danny.

The two flew to where the ghosts were and saw those same ghost vultures from earlier about to attack their dad!

Thinking quickly, Danny went intangible and phased underneath the floor beneath them, before phasing his dad through the floor and into the bathroom.

"Hey, what gives!?" the Russian vulture exclaimed in confusion. Danny and Nell shortly appeared behind them.

"Hi guys, remember us?" Danny asked, punching his left fist into the palm of his right hand. Nell added, also punching her fist into the palm of her other hand, that fist crackling with electricity, "Because we certainly remember you!"

The vultures looked at them once before screaming in fright and flying away, leaving behind a very confused Danny and Nell.

"Okay, that was almost _too_ easy," Danny noted.

"Yeah; something's not right here," Nell noted as well.

The two half-ghost siblings gasped as they heard a sinister, male voice say behind them, "Ah, bright children!"

They turned around to see a male ghost floating behind them. He had black hair styled in a devil-horn style, blue skin, wore a white suit with a black belt, gloves and boots, a high-collared white cape with red inside, black goatee, and pupil-less red eyes. But he was not the only ghost here.

Two pupil-less red eyes appeared besides the male ghost as the invisible ghost that had commanded the vultures earlier appeared. It was a girl ghost, and she had electric white hair that stood up straight with two locks that framed her face shaped like lighting bolts. She had green skin, wore a black metal chest plate over her chest that had spikes on the shoulders, black gloves with lighting shaped electric blue trimming at the top part of the gloves, an electric blue jumpsuit, black boots and belt, and an electric blue lighting bolt that seemed to form the shape of an "E" on her chest plate. Covering her shoulders was a black hooded cloak that was electric blue in the inside. She was giving an evil smirk, just like the more muscular male ghost beside floating beside her.

"Oh, whatever! We were aiming for the birds, but you two will do!" Danny said with confidence.

"Go get them Danny!" Nell cheered encouragingly.

The ghosts in front of them, meanwhile, just raised an eyebrow.

Danny tried to throw a punch at the male ghost, but he caught Danny's wrist. Danny's and Nell's eyes widened in stunned shock.

The ghost threw Danny against the wall, causing Danny to hit his head, hard, on impact, sliding down the wall and landing with a _Thud!_ on a small table, holding his head in pain.

"Danny!" Nell cried, worried, before rounding back on the smirking ghosts.

"Whoa, fast. The girl one's probably quick too. Alright then, better stop fooling around," Nell said to herself, before she charged at the female ghost and Danny, who had recovered, charged at the male ghost again. But both ghosts were too quick and grabbed them both by the throat, holding them up by their necks.

Nell clawed at her captor, using her electrical powers to shock her captor into letting her go, but the female ghost didn't even seem bothered. Both ghosts threw the halfa teens to the ground, hard, before floating above them. Nell, recovering faster than Danny since she had been half-ghost longer, raced to Danny's side, helping him up.

"Our vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to us, but you two will do! Danny Phantom, right?" the male ghost asked, smirking.

"And Storm Banshee, right?" the female ghost asked as well, smirking too.

"You two know us?" Danny and Nell questioned in unison.

"Of course we know you!" the male ghost exclaimed before phasing into a wall, his female companion following him.

Danny and Nell followed after them, finding themselves in what appeared to be Vlad's library, and where the two ghosts were waiting for them.

"You two are the ghost kids who uses their powers for _good_!" the male ghost scoffed.

"How quaint!" his female companion added, laughing harshly.

They both got into Danny's and Nell's faces, smirking, and the male ghost mockingly said, "Aren't you two gonna try and shove me and my daughter into your ridiculous thermos!?"

Both Danny and Nell suddenly felt very scared by these ghosts' presences, and they backed away a bit.

"We… we don't want to fight you," Danny stuttered.

The male ghost said, "No. No you don't."

He then fired a pink ecto-blast at Danny, hitting him dead on and sending him flying into one of the book shelves. However, he recovered quickly and charged up his own blast, and Nell, who was feeling really angry, charged up an electro-ghost ray.

"GET AWAY!" the two shouted in unison as they fired their respective ghost rays.

The male ghost managed to shield himself from Danny's ghost ray, saying cockily, "Ah, an ectoplasmic energy blast," but the electricity in Nell's ghost ray caused the shield to dissipate and shock the male ghost. But before Nell or Danny could fire another ghost ray, the female ghost threw up a shield that also crackled with electricity, managing to absorb the electricity in Nell's next ghost ray. The male ghost threw up his shield again.

Danny and Nell combined their attacks, Danny firing ghost rays at the male ghost, Nell firing her normal ghost rays, her electro-ghost rays, her explosive ghost rays, her explosive electro-ghost rays, her electric blasts and electric pulses at the female ghost. But the male and female ghosts both kept up their shields with little effort. They both yawned in boredom and said in unison, " _So_ year one."

Danny and Nell stopped firing, and the female ghost said, looking at Nell with an unreadable expression, "Although, the ghosts weren't kidding when they said that Storm Banshee was very powerful and had already gained her ghostly and core specialities. She could give _you_ a run for your money-and me, if I wasn't more powerful than her."

The male ghost nodded in agreement and turned back to Danny and Nell, before asking, "Tell me children, can you two do _this_ yet?"

Suddenly, the male and female ghosts duplicated themselves three times, until there was four copies each of the two ghosts. Danny flew back a bit in shock while Nell stood her ground.

"Oh please," she muttered. " _Seriously_?"

With little to no effort, Nell effortlessly created _seven_ copies of herself, until there was eight of her now floating.

The male and female ghosts looked impressed.

"Well, well, well, _another_ surprise from your female companion," one of the male ghost's copies said, smirking. Danny looked at Nell in shock.

"No, _I_ can't! How are _all_ of you doing this!?" Danny asked, still in shock, before glaring pointedly at Nell.

"Years of practice," the male and female ghosts and Nell answered in unison, all their copies answering as well with the original, with the female and male ghosts adding as their hands charged with energy, "Which _you_ , unfortunately, have no time for."

"And that includes you too, Storm Banshee," the female ghost said as well, before her and her duplicates fired off combined blasts at the original Nell and three of her copies, while the male ghost and his own duplicates fired off combined blasts at Danny. The real Nell, who had been struck with a blast from the original female ghost, lost control over her four other copies causing them to disappear and their energy to go back in her. Danny and Nell screamed in pain, as the blasts hit them dead on, and they fell to the ground, feeling very weak; these ghosts were too strong, even for Nell. The duplicates disappeared, leaving the real two ghosts behind.

Danny and Nell stood up weakly, still standing their ground, but Nell couldn't even summon a few sparks of electricity, let alone another duplicate. The ghosts, knowing this, smiled triumphantly.

Five seconds later, Danny and Nell came flying out of the room, falling to the floor. Their jumpsuits' were ripped and torn from the fight. Too weak to even stay awake, even for Nell's high tolerance of pain and resistance from exhaustion, the two fell unconscious with a groan of pain in unison.

The ghosts phased out of the room and stood before the fallen teenage halfas. Suddenly, there were two bright rings of white light-though the transformation ring around Nell's waist was crackling with green electricity-came and transformed Danny and Nell back to their human forms.

The ghosts' eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"The ghost kids…" the female ghost started.

"… Are Jack's _kids_!?" the male ghost finished.

A black ring appeared at the ghosts' waists, though the female's one was crackling with red electricity, and transformed them-respectively-into Vlad and Daria Masters!

Vlad smiled at this as he looked down at Danny and Nell and said, "Well, what do you know? Looks like my dear we aren't the only ones."

Daria grinned evilly, looking intently at Nell. "Looks like it. And I think I know how darling Noel became half-ghost…"

( **AN: The end! Nah, just kidding…** )

…

 _Later_

Danny tossed and turned and yelled, "No! Get away!"

He sat up, pulling the blanket off his head and found that he wasn't in the hallway, but in his bedroom.

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" Danny asked himself in confusion.

He heard Vlad say as the older man came into view, smiling widely, "I was going to ask you the same question, young man."

"I must've been worn out from the long car trip; I'll be okay in the morning. I'm sorry for the scare," Danny lied quickly.

"Oh, what's a little scare between friends, son, hmm? Sleep tight, Little Badger, and before you ask, Daria is checking up on Noel," Vlad said, before leaving the room and closing the door as Danny laid back down to sleep again, heading to Nell's room next.

…

 _Meanwhile, in Nell's Room…_

"NO! STOP IT! GET AWAY! GET AWAYYYY!" Nell screamed, her voice going so high at the last part she almost felt like it was taking on some sort of ghostly sonic wave-energy attack or something( **AN: Hint, hint?** ), but it stopped as soon as Nell ripped the covers off of her head and bolted upright, her panic now dying down to confusion.

"What happened? How did I get here? Was it all a dream?" Nell asked herself, frowning.

Daria then appeared out of the shadows and asked, "That seemed to be quite a nightmare. Are you alright, Noel?"

Nell let out a deep breath and answered, "Uh, I'm okay Daria, just had a nightmare, that's all. I'm sure I'll be okay in the morning, sorry if I woke you or your father up. And please, call me Nell."

Daria laughed, the sound having some false humour in it.

"Oh, that's okay, my father was awake anyway and I couldn't sleep as well," Daria assured her.

"Besides…" she continued, sitting on the edge of Nell's bed, "We should learn to stick together, you know, having been adopted and all that. Maybe we could, I don't know, become as close as sisters?"

Nell laughed, a tiny bit nervous, as she answered, "Yeah, maybe, I understand adopted kids should stick together, but I don't think we could stick as close to consider ourselves _sisters_ … maybe close friends?"

Daria nodded, though she looked a tiny bit sad.

"Of course, of course. But, if you need someone who understands they don't fit in well because they aren't actually that family's biological kid, you can always come to me, _Noel_ ," Daria suggested.

"That'd be nice," Nell admitted, though she was a bit annoyed that Daria wouldn't call her by her nickname.

Before she could say anything else, Vlad entered the room.

"Daria, Noel, is everything all right?" Vlad asked, sounding concerned.

Daria stood up and told her adoptive father, "Everything's fine, Dad. Noel just had a bad dream and we talked a bit, that's all."

"Oh, as long as you are all right, my Little Hawk; now, I think it's time for you to go to bed. Well, sleep tight, Little Falcon," Vlad said as he and Daria left Nell's room, shutting the door behind them.

He and Daria whispered evilly in unison, "Yes, sleep _tight_ , you two," before they chuckled evilly.

…

 _Tomorrow Night_

The next night, people were pouring into Vlad's mansion for the college reunion.

Danny and Owen were wearing their suits from the school dance ages ago and Nell was wearing a red dress that came to her knees and was backless and sleeveless, with the straps tying up around her neck, and the dress' top half almost skin-tight, while the bottom half flared out from the waist and was very flouncy. Black fishnet stockings, black heels with straps and red diamantes on the straps, elbow-length, red, fingerless gloves, her classic ruby pendant, a light apply of red lipstick, thick black eyeliner and pale red eyeshadow completed the look; Danny and Owen often commented to Nell that if Dustin was here, his jaw would have dropped, and they both said that Nell should wear this outfit to the next school dance, with Nell agreeing.

They walked into a screen room, and noticed Jazz and Holly sitting there, Holly listening to music and seeming to be asleep, watching the film that was playing.

"Jazz, Holly, aren't you two coming to the reunion?" Nell asked.

"What, and watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? Pass. Did you know that the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?" Jazz answered while looking at the screen.

"Whatever," Danny said, and the threesome left the room.

Maddie, Jack, Danny, Nell, Owen and Josie, the younger girl wearing a sun-yellow dress that came to her knees and her long, golden hair in pigtails, entered the party room. Their parents were wearing their usual hazmat suits, the only thing different was that Jack slapped on a tie, with hardly made any difference. They looked around and Jack got excited as he saw an Asian woman he recognised from college.

"Hey Harry!" Jack exclaimed.

Harriet spat out the food she was chewing on and muttered in disgust, "Ugh! I'd know that voice from anywhere."

She walked over to them and said, "Jack, Maddie, how nice."

"Danny, Nell, Owen, Josie, meet Harriet Chin. She's a big shot reporter for the _Milwaukee Journal_ now, but back in my college days, she was just Harry! Harry Chin! Ha ha! Get it?" Jack said, laughing at his own joke.

"I'm sorry Harriet," Maddie apologised, embarrassed.

"Sweetie, you married him, you should be," Harriet said, and they both gave each other a smile.

The music changed and Jack dragged Maddie to the dance floor in excitement and exclaimed, "Hey, my song! Come on, let's pogo!"

"Okay, I'm officially mortified," Danny said. Harriet then asked, "What took so long? By the way," she added, looking at Nell, "you look nice in that red dress."

Nell blushed almost as red as her dress, gloves, and lipstick. "Thank you."

…

 _An hour later_

About an hour later, Danny and Nell sat at a table, completely bored out of their minds.

Josie had gone to bed a minute ago, and Owen had wanted to get in some last-minute sketches for Mrs. Laurent; maybe coming to the reunion wasn't the best idea.

They both looked up as they both felt Vlad's and Daria's hands on their shoulders. Vlad was in his usual business suit, but Daria was in a floor-long cream-coloured evening dress that was sleeveless and had black lace covering the entirety of it, from the straps and neckline to the hem, and cream evening gloves and a black lace choker. She wore pale red lipstick and cream eyeshadow, and had her black hair halfway up, a few wavy tendrils tickling her neck. She looked even more beautiful, despite the cream colour of the dress and gloves making her skin look even more deathly pale.

"Well, kids, you two are looking much better. I was wondering if you both could do me a _huge_ favour," Vlad said.

"And it will also be a big help to my dad, _sis_ ," Daria added, her deep blue eyes fixed on Nell.

"Oh sure, Mr. Masters, but call us Danny and Nell. _Kids_ is what our dad calls us," Danny said.

"And _sis_ is what my siblings call me," Nell added, feeling a bit suspicious of the beautiful seventeen-year-old girl in front of her.

"Yes, yes, of course, right Daria?" Vlad said, before asking his adopted daughter.

"Right, Dad," Daria answered, eyes focused entirely on Nell.

"Now, could you two go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a couple of presents for your father that I'd like you two to bring down," Vlad asked with a slight chuckle.

"Plus, I left some makeup that was meant to be a gift for your mom up there as well," Daria added, also with her own little chuckle.

"Okay/Sure thing," Danny and Nell said in unison, standing up and leaving the room.

Vlad and Daria then looked over at Maddie-who was watching Jack jumping up and down with a frown-and Vlad sighed before muttering with a grin, "Maddie. That lab accident cost me my youthful chance at you; but that's all about to change."

"And I'll _finally_ have a mother?" Daria hopefully asked.

Vlad turned and smiled at his adopted daughter; aside from his beloved Maddie, there was no other person in the world he loved more than his daughter Daria. When he had found her, abandoned by her mother in that awful orphanage because she was afraid of the young girl, alone and scared, in a way no four-year-old should be… it broke his heart. He adopted the lonely girl straight away, named her Daria, and promised her that the woman he loved more than money and life itself would be her loving and doting mother.

And now that he and Daria knew there were two others like them, well… then he would give Daria siblings as well.

"Yes, my Little Hawk. Yes you will," Vlad assured her, before the two grinned evilly.

…

 _In The Lab_

Meanwhile, Danny and Nell had found the lab and entered it, but when they looked around, they couldn't see any presents at all; the only thing they could see was lab equipment.

"Presents? I don't see any presents," Danny noticed.

Nell saw a picture frame on a nearby table and picked it up, looking at the photo inside. There was a younger-looking Vlad and Maddie, but on the right corner, that part of the picture was ripped off. Nell thought of something and said, "Hey Danny, do you still have that picture of Dad from those vultures?"

"Yeah, here it is," Danny answered and pulled it out of his suit, handing it to her. Nell took it off him and both their eyes widened when it matched the rip; it was their dad!

"Oh no! No way!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in shocked unison.

Suddenly, their ghost senses went off. They both took fighting stances-or as much of a fighting stance as Nell Luke take in a dress and heels-and transformed into their ghost forms. They looked around, before they were grabbed by a couple of tentacles and lifted off the ground. It was ecto-pusses!

"Let go!" Nell demanded, managing to kick the ecto-puss holding Danny away and grabbed the one holding her and slammed it into the floor.

Danny landed beside her and exclaimed, "Those ghosts! They were two of the first ghosts we fought!"

"And they're not alone, pups!" Danny and Nell heard a voice exclaim, before they were hit by a net and trapped in it, and were electrocuted for a second as they hit the wall. To Danny, it was painful, but to Nell, it just refreshed her and gave her core a boost. However, when she saw who trapped and tried to electrocute her, she became very, _very_ angry.

Danny, who also saw who had trapped him and Nell, gasped in fright while Nell growled in anger as the ghost in front of them was none other than…

" _Skulker_!?" the two exclaimed in unison.

They ripped the net off and kicked back him with combined attacks, Nell giving Skulker an electric blast as well, sending him crashing into a tank and the floor.

"How'd you get back in your ecto-skeleton? What are you doing here?" Danny asked, and Nell added, cracking her knuckles, "And more importantly, are you ready to be my punching bag for trying to cage me and Danny like animals?!"

"All excellent questions, save for your one, ghost brat," Skulker said, glaring at Nell, who glared back at him.

"CATCH!" Skulker shouted as he threw two glowing green black boxes at Danny and Nell. Suddenly, it trapped them in their own individual large, glowing cubes.

Danny and Nell both tried to phase out, but they couldn't. They also felt a bit weaker, like the boxes were draining them of their energy.

"Huh, we can't phase out of this," Danny noted. Nell's eyes widened.

"It's disrupting our powers!" she realised. Danny's own eyes widened at hearing that.

"And that's not all it does," Skulker told them with a wide grin and pushed a button on his wrist.

Danny and Nell suddenly screamed in pain as waves of electricity coursed through them; even Nell's electric core couldn't take this much electricity as a boost of energy.

Once it was over, they felt very weak, so weak that they instantly transformed back into their human forms, Nell looking more dizzy, exhausted and overall more weaker than Danny. Their heads fell forward, but Skulker picked up their heads by their hair with one hand and with the other, pulled out a razor-sharp, glowing green blade.

"Uh, huh… uh, the glowing blade is new," Danny said nervously. He then noticed the exhausted-looking Nell.

"NELL! What did you do to her, Skulker!?" Danny demanded.

Skulker perked up, not hearing what Danny said, and commented, "You like it? I've had some upgrades!"

He placed the blade back under their necks and said in a menacing tone, "Now," about to slit their throats and cut out Nell's tongue when Vlad shouted, "ENOUGH!"

"I didn't free you to _kill_ the children, Skulker! Your work here is done," Vlad said.

"My dad's pay for your services will be waiting for you at your island," Daria informed Skulker, sidling up to her father.

Skulker looked at Danny and Nell, him and Nell glaring daggers at each other. Skulker pouted a bit and retracted the blade. He said, "Yes, well…"

He was interrupted by the PDA that was still attached to his wrist beeping and read aloud, "I've got to go to the library and check out a book on a gorilla. AGAIN!"

Skulker pouted as his jet wings sprang out and forced him to fly right out of the room.

Danny and Nell looked at Vlad and Daria in confusion.

"Skulker? The ecto-pusses? I don't understand," Danny said.

"Neither do I," Nell agreed.

"Of course not, you two are what, four _teen_!? Too young to drive and not in college yet. I sent those ghosts, and others to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I found _you_ , Daniel! The _second_ ghost hybrid his foolishness created," Vlad started, walking in front of them and smiling evilly at them.

"And imagine _my_ surprise when I found _you_ , Noel; the _second_ ghost hybrid born of a ghost and human parentage," Daria finished, smiling evilly as well.

" _Second_?" Danny and Nell asked in unison, confused.

Vlad and Daria smiled as black rings appeared and transformed the two of them into the same ghosts Danny and Nell fought last night.

" _YOU_?! I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed, but found he couldn't go ghost.

"I'm becoming banshee!" Nell then tried, but nothing happened.

"Why can't I go ghost and you can't become banshee?" Danny asked in confusion.

"You two have battle cries, hilarious!" Vlad said with amusement, before he tapped the box trapping Danny and continued, "We, on the other hand, have these! A spectral energy neutraliser, designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you two are contained with those boxes, you Daniel are as human as your idiot father…"

"And you, Noel, are as human as your dead, inept mother who couldn't have performed a charm to save her own life, let alone your stepfather's," Daria finished, the words leaving cold chills running up Nell's spine.

"Let us out of here!" Danny and Nell demanded in unison, with Nell asking Daria, "And how did you know about my biological mom and stepfather?"

Daria gave Nell an evil smile and ignored the question.

"Why? So that you two can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, you Daniel desperately trying to get control of your powers; powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty _years_ ," Vlad said, and Daria added, "And powers, young Noel, that I've had for fifteen _years_."

"I and Daria have experience, my children, and the money and power obtained from using those experiences for personal gain, you see. Me and Daria could train you both, teach you everything we know. And all you two would have to do… is renounce your idiot father," Vlad told them, frowning at the mere mention of Jack.

Daria then added, smiling evilly, "I know you have way more control over your powers than Daniel does, Noel, but it wouldn't hurt for me to show you my own powers and train you in them and controlling them; maybe even as much as me telling you _who_ your father is… and I do not mean Jack Fenton or Roland Ravendale."

"Dude, you are one, _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop!" Danny exclaimed to Vlad.

"And you are one, _seriously_ brain-fried coco puff!" Nell exclaimed as well, this time to Daria.

" _That_ is _never_ going to happen!" they both refused in unison. Nell added, "And even though I would _love_ to know who my biological father is, I'd rather have that knowledge come from people who are _not_ brain-fried coco puffs _or_ crazed-up fruit loops."

The evil father-daughter duo simply smiled and Vlad said, "Yes, well once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you both feel."

He and Daria both laughed evilly before they teleported away in a swirling blink of light. Both Nell and Danny worried about their dad before Nell unexpectedly complained, "Oh man, I would _love_ to teleport to different places in a blink of an eye without relying on shadow-travel!"

"You mean, that power they used is one you don't have yet, Nell?" Danny asked his adopted sister curiously.

"Well, I know I have it now, but it'll probably take me the same amount of time to master it as duplicating myself did," Nell admitted, before she tried to get out of the box, but found that she couldn't. She tried to use her electrical powers to short-circuit it, and discovered that she could still use that power, but it was very weak and would take some time to recharge, after the overload to her core from before.

"Nell, what happened before… are you okay?" Danny asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine; it just overloaded my core, that's all. My electrical powers will recharge and I think I'll be able to short-circuit these boxes, but I'll need time," Nell told Danny. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks for asking."

Danny gave her a small smile back, before struggling to get out. Nell, even though she knew that it was fruitless and that only her electrical powers could free them from this, also tried to break free as well.

…

 _Later_

Five minutes later, they had no luck, and Nell's electrical powers hadn't completely recharged; if she used them to short-circuit the boxes now, she would probably be either dizzy for a while, or she would faint. But that didn't mean it stopped her and Danny from trying to get out.

They both stopped when a ghost in a king's outfit and wearing a cheese for a crown appeared before them and asked, "Well, gosh and golly! It looks like you two could use a speck of help there, don't ya know?"

"Hey, you're the Dairy King! Oh great, what are you gonna do? Suffocate us with Limburger, strangle us with Swiss, or-" Danny started to ask. Nell groaned. She knew what was going to happen, because some ghosts weren't evil.

Danny closed his eyes and cringed as the Dairy King brought down his sceptre, thinking he was going to attack them, but he only used it to push the release buttons on the cubes, shrinking them down and freeing Danny and Nell.

"Let us go," Nell finished, giving the Dairy King a grateful smile as she and Danny kicked the cubes far away from them. "Thank you."

"But why?" Danny asked, confused about why the Dairy King would let him and Nell go.

"Well, not all ghosts are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone there, don't ya know," the Dairy King answered. He pointed to Nell. "Your adopted sister and her fellow necromancers know that. Plus, don't you have a ghost friend?"

Danny mentally face-palmed at that.

"Hey, will you help us fight Vlad?" Danny asked the Dairy King, changing the topic a bit( **AN: I know, in the show Danny says Plasmius instead of Vlad, but I thought it was really weird that he would know that when Vlad doesn't fully introduce his ghostly name until his and Danny's last battle in the episode; so, I replaced Plasmius with Vlad and, and I hope this clears it up.** ).

"And Daria?" Nell asked as well.

"I'm the Dairy King, kiddos! Kings don't fight; they send other people to fight for 'em. That's Royalty 101 there, don't you know? Try the Gouda; it's dairy fresh!" the Dairy King exclaimed and happily floated out of the room.

Afterwards, Danny and Nell both heard their mom yell, "JACK!"

"DAD!" Danny and Nell yelled in unison. Transforming back into their ghost forms, the two phased out of the lab and raced towards the party room at top speed to save their dad from Vlad and Daria and fight them.

…

 _Meanwhile_

In the party room, Jack(who was being overshadowed by Vlad)continued to float around and destroy everything. Daria, who was overshadowing someone else, raised that person's phone and began to record everything as evidence against Jack.

Jack(Vlad)exclaimed as he slapped a person away, "If you live to tell the tale, remember that big fat Jack Fenton did this to you!"

"Guess again, Cheese-Heads!" Vlad and Daria heard Danny and Nell exclaim. Vlad was then pushed out of Jack thanks to Danny intangibly slamming into him, while Nell pushed Daria out of her own host. Nell used her electrical powers to short-circuit the phone so that the video's footage was scrambled and, eventually, erased.

" _NOOOOO!_ " Vlad and Daria screamed as they were intangibly pushed into another room, their well-crafted plan foiled by Danny and Nell.

Jack dropped to the ground, before he frowned and shouted, "NOBODY USES JACK FENTON AS A HUMAN MEAT PUPPET!"

…

 _Meanwhile_

In the other room(which turned out to be the library), Vlad stood tall and began to fight Danny, while Nell fought Daria.

Danny tried throwing a punch at Vlad, but Vlad dodged it and kicked Danny in the chest. Nell tried to sneak an electro-ghost ray from behind at Daria, but Daria anticipated it and raised a shield just in time, before blasting her own ghost ray at Nell, hitting her square in the chest and sending her flying right into Danny.

"Daniel, Noel, stop! Think about all the things me and Daria could show you two, the doors we could open for you both, as I did with Daria a long time ago. You, Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee, and us, Vlad Plasmius…" Vlad began to offer Danny and Nell again.

"And Electra…" Daria continued, before she and Vlad finished in unison, "Together, we could rule!"

"And you, Noel, will know every single detail about your _real_ father," Daria reminded Nell as well.

"Forget it pals!" Danny exclaimed. Nell added, "Your money can't buy our mom…"

"It can't buy the Packers…" Danny continued.

"And it _won_ ' _t_ buy us!" Danny and Nell finished in unison.

The two shot combined ghost rays, Nell's ray having a bit of electricity in it, and fired it at Vlad and Daria, but Vlad caught the ghost ray in his hand and Daria absorbed the electricity.

"Mmm, tasty," Daria smirked, before she fired back that same electricity and Vlad fired back that same ghost ray back at Nell and Danny. Instinctively, Danny made a large dome shield while Nell automatically made a domed ghost shield, and blocked their attack. Nell's shield also absorbed the electricity and back into Nell's core.

"Mmm, tasty," Nell parroted, smirking at an aggravated Daria. A second later, Nell's and Danny's expressions turned solemn.

"We know who you both are; we'll tell our father. We'll tell _everyone_ ," Danny threatened.

"And so will we. Honestly, if you expose either me or Daria, you expose yourselves," Vlad countered.

All four of them then heard the sudden honk of the Fenton RV as the tank-like vehicle came into the room, the vehicle itself shredding Danny's and Nell's ghost shields apart. Jack tried to run Vlad and Daria over, but missed as the two flew out of the way.

"Mind if I cut in?" Vlad asked as he phased his hands inside the RV and pulled Maddie through the roof and outside.

"LET GO OF ME!" Maddie demanded as Vlad flew her into the air, Daria tailing behind.

"Never again woman!" Vlad vowed as Daria floated in front of Maddie and gave her an approving look.

"I can see why you want her…" Daria murmured approvingly, low enough that Maddie couldn't hear, but loud enough that Vlad could.

Jack ran out of the car to try and rescue Maddie, shouting, "MADDIE!". Danny and Nell turned invisible, with Danny phasing into the RV and Nell shooting a ghost ray at Daria's back.

"OWWWWW!" Daria shrieked, before whirling around to a now-visible Nell, red eyes glowing intensely with anger. "Fine! If you want to play dirty, let's play dirty!"

"Bring it on!" Nell challenged, hands sparking with both green-white electricity and white ectoplasmic energy as she and Daria flew right at each other.

Meanwhile, back at the RV, Danny sat down behind the steering wheel and started fiddling with the gear stick.

"Oh great! It's a stick!" Danny groaned.

Harriet got excited as she saw the stick moving by itself and said, "And I wasn't going to come to this thing! HA!"

Meanwhile, back with Nell and Daria, Nell punched Daria with an electro-energy strike, but Daria came right back, tackling Nell to the ground.

"Did you really think an energy strike could keep me back?" Daria asked Nell mockingly.

Nell then kicked Daria hard in the stomach, forcing her to let go of Nell. The older halfa girl stumbled back a bit as Nell flew up in front of her, holding her stomach.

"No, but I expect _this_ will!" Nell shouted, and sent out an electric pulse at Daria. Daria stumbled back a bit, but as Nell was going in for a roundhouse kick, Daria grabbed Nell's leg and swung her around before letting her go, sending her crashing into the floor.

Daria flew up to Nell, smirking.

"Dear Noel, did you really think you could beat me?" Daria asked as she kicked Nell in the stomach, but "Nell" disappeared.

Daria's eyes widened.

"What the-" she started to say, before she was lifted up into the air telekinetically.

Behind her, Nell kept her eyes trained on Daria as she used her necromancer gift of telekinesis to keep Daria in the air; Nell had duplicated herself after her failed roundhouse kick and while Daria was distracted, Nell could use her archenemy's distraction to her advantage.

Using her electric and ectoplasmic energy construction powers, Nell created an electric rope in one hand and an ectoplasmic rope in the other, and used these to tie up Daria, who was still in Nell's telekinetic hold.

"As I said before, I expect _this_ will hold you back!" Nell shouted as she continued to tie up Daria.

Meanwhile, Danny began to drive the RV around Vlad's library, pulling it up to Vlad, who was holding Maddie by one leg, and a now-bound Daria, who now had her arms tied to her sides with both electric and ectoplasmic ropes, and spare ghost-proof fishing line that Nell had on her from that school dance; Daria wasn't getting out of those anytime soon!

"Oh, you are going to _pay_ for this! When I get out of here, I'll make sure you'll _never_ truly find out who your father is; only give you hints that'll make our offer _very_ tempting," Daria shouted, smirking at the end.

"No way, Electra!" Nell shouted back.

She then flew back as Daria let out an infuriated yell and snapped the three different types of rope wrapped tightly around her, eyes smouldering with anger. But before Daria could do anything, she yelped as a lighting bolt hit her square on, forcing her to fall to the ground. Nell turned around to see Vlad look at his fallen half-ghost adopted daughter with horror after coming back to tangibility.

"NO, DAR-" Vlad started to shout, but he was distracted so much that he didn't see the ectoplasmic goo until it hit him dead on and forced him to accidentally drop Maddie.

Danny, seeing this, flew out and overshadowed Jack, catching Maddie before she could hit the ground.

Maddie smiled proudly at Jack(Danny)and said, "Jack, you did it!"

"It was nothing Mom-uh, Maddie. Sure, Maddie, heh heh. You make sure Harry's okay while I finish this," Jack(Danny)said as he put her down and ran over to Plasmius, who was on the ground covered in goo, and hauled him up. Nell did the same with Electra. The green-skinned half-ghost girl had a part of her suit blackened from where the lighting bolt hit her, and her face was streaked with soot from the lighting bolt as well.

"How's it going, V-man?" Jack(Danny)said with a grin, Nell only saying to Daria, "I hope that lighting bolt didn't make your hair even _more_ staticky. Oh wait, too late."

Daria scowled at Nell.

"Ooo, you've overshadowed Jack! Oh, I'm so scared! What's next, a card trick?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

"Listen to me. I swear I'll walk outta my dad right now and expose us both, unless you agree to a truce," Jack(Danny)said.

Nell looked at Daria with a fixed look and said, "I'll also change back and expose you and myself right now, unless you also agree to a truce."

"You're both bluffing!" Vlad exclaimed, shocked.

"There's no _way_ you would carry that out!" Daria exclaimed as well, also shocked.

"No, we're not. Our parents will accept us both, no matter what, and even though Nell isn't their biological daughter, they'll accept her anyway. But if we expose _you_ and _Daria_ … well, what would our _mom_ think of you two," Jack(Danny)added with a smirk, after he pulled Vlad in close.

"What Danny said is true. Our parents will accept both him and me, whether we're half-ghost or not. And even though I'm not actually their daughter, they'll accept me anyway. But if we expose you and Vlad, well… let's just say you two will _never_ see our mom again," Nell said to Daria, also with a smirk.

Vlad's and Daria's eyes widened when they realised Danny and Nell weren't bluffing.

Jack(Danny)and Nell put Vlad and Daria down as Jack(Danny)continued, "You two will be miserable and alone for the rest of your lives, even with each other, unless you two call a truce."

"Same goes for you," Nell added, glaring at Daria. Daria glared back.

Vlad smiled and said, "Using your opponents' weaknesses against them. I am teaching you two something after all. Very well, truce. Eventually, you two _will_ join me and Daria by choice. You two and your mother. But for now…"

He cleared his throat and Daria dropped to the ground, pretending to be unconscious, as Vlad took to the air dramatically, gently pulling Daria up as well as he exclaimed, "Curse you, Jack Fenton! Your world-renowned expertise on all things ghost, has defeated me and my daughter! Until next time, _kids_."

Vlad then faked a cry of pain and teleported himself and Daria safely away, pretending to fade away. Nell turned invisible and Danny came out of his dad's body and high-five'd Nell invisibly.

"'World-renowned expertise'? Outstanding," Harriet compliment a confused Jack.

"Jack, I have never seen you like this! You beat those ghosts all the way to Kenosha!" Maddie exclaimed proudly.

"I did? Oh heck, I'm just doing my job," Jack said proudly, smiling, earning a hug from Maddie.

Danny and Nell flew away behind a stack of books and they transformed back into human form, where Nell noticed something.

"Huh," she said, pulling it off.

"Nell, what is it?" Danny asked, turning around and noticing Nell looking at a folded piece of paper.

"What? Oh, nothing," she casually dismissed, waving a hand, but still put it in her black purse.

The two walked out from behind the bookshelf and came up to their parents, just in time to hear Harriet say the end of her talk, "… Ghosts! This story will make your career-and mine!"

…

 _Later_

Later that same night, the Fenton family was on their way back to Amity Park. Danny and Nell sat in the front passenger seats, Jack drove the RV, Maddie slept with Josie on one of the pullout beds, Jazz was lying on the other pullout bed and Holly and Owen slept in some sleeping bags on the floor at the back.

"I can't believe they fired Harry," Danny said.

"Of _course_ they fired her; she tried to file some crackpot story about _ghosts_. It's the _Milwaukee Journal_ , not the _National Inquirer_ ," Jazz said and turned around to sleep.

"I can't believe Harry blames me. And Vlad was so mad he didn't even say goodbye! And we were all such great chums in college," Jack said sadly.

"Oh, whatever! Who cares who you were when you were younger. It's who you grew into that makes you who you are," Nell encouraged.

"You think?" Jack asked, starting to feel better.

"Hey, if you can cause _that_ much damage in college, and still turn out to be this cool, ghost butt-kicking adult, well, maybe there's hope for me and Nell left," Danny added.

Jack smiled at his adopted daughter and biological son and placed an arm around their shoulders and said, "Thanks kids."

He then frowned and added, "But your curfew is still ten."

"Oh man!" both Danny and Nell groaned in unison.

…

 _Midnight_

"Did Noel get the note?" Daria demanded the Russian vulture, Ivan, immediately.

Even though Ivan, Zeke, and Edgar were hired by her father, Daria had been the only one able to make them follow any orders she or Vlad gave them.

"Hey, you know how this works: You tell us to do something and we do it!" Ivan said back to her indignantly.

Daria sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Then that means she got the note?"

The vultures looked at each other once before answering in unison, "Yes."

Daria sighed in relief, able to breathe again.

"Good," she said, turning to the window. "I'll keep writing hints. I'll not tell her the _whole_ truth, but enough to make her realise that only by joining me and Dad is the _only_ way she can fully learn the truth about her biological father."

"Where should we drop off the next note?" Edgar asked, showing Daria the neat little slip of paper.

"Not until our next confrontation. Until then, we'll let dear little Noel be plagued by what I have given her a hint of so far," Daria instructed the vultures, letting out an evil smirk and laugh as she watched out the window. Concentrating, she created a storm that spread all over Wisconsin in less than a heartbeat; not deadly enough to kill people, but enough to give them a scare.

Daria laughed evilly and almost crazily as she enjoyed the beauty of her storm and the havoc it wreaked, eyes glowing red and sparks seeming to come out of them, a crazy smile on her face.

 _Soon, Noel. Soon._

 **GhostWriterGirl: And the plot thickens!**

 **What do ya think of Daria Masters/Electra? I wanted to give Nell her own nemesis in this story, and this is what I came up with! I hope you don't mind. Oh, and if you haven't figured out what my earlier hint was about, that was foreshadowing Danny and Nell(possibly?) getting the ghostly wail, though not for a long, long time. So, yeah, Nell has mastered duplication, but we need to remember Nell has had these powers longer than Danny, so it was pretty obvious she's already mastered duplication. And, if you want to know what the note Daria gave Nell said, you have to wait until next chapter! And, sorry if some parts were crummy. I try to make them as less crummy as I can.**

 **Now, Nell and Owen, time to watch the next episode! Enjoy the next chapter! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**GhostWriterGirl: Hey everyone, and here it is! Chapter… wait for it, wait for it… 18! I hope you are all excited, especially me, for this chapter since we get to see what was in the note Daria wrote to Nell! Oh, and also, I'll have a few movie chapters at the end. It will be focused on a dastardly plot of Vlad's and Daria's, will reveal a major secret Daria's been keeping from Nell, and a huge plot twist will happen as well! I'm really hyped up about it, and I hope all you lovely, loyal readers out there are too!**

 **Nell: Ghosty, are we watching the next episode of Season 2 or what?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Sorry Nell! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And no, in case you were wondering, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Chapter 17: Prisoners Of Love**

Nell's P.O.V

"Nell? Nell? Nell!"

"Hmmm, what?" I asked stupidly, raising my head out of the textbook I had been completely immersed in.

Danny sighed and repeated his question to me, "I said, do you know the answer to Question 10?"

I looked over my answers to the complicated-looking Algebra question before lifting up my head to look at Danny again and shook my head.

"No, I'm just as stumped as you are," I admitted. Danny gave me a quizzical look.

"Were you looking at the note again?"

Thinking quickly, I turned the note invisible.

"No!" I dismissed, a bit too quickly. Danny arched a skeptical brow.

I sighed. "Okay, maybe I was. But Danny, you don't know how painful it is to not know the person who is your biological father. All I have ever gotten from my mom about my dad was that he is a weather-based ghost, his name starts with V and he is a criminal in the Ghost Zone. Can you blame me for not trying to gauge something out of the hint Daria gave me about the identity of my mystery father?"

Danny placed a hand on my own and said softly, "Nell, I don't blame you. I just worry that this-Daria dropping hints in vague notes and you obsessing over it-will make you renounce Dad and take up their offer."

I snorted. "I think they'd have a pretty hard time finding a power they needed to teach me how to control."

"Like teleportation?" Danny retorted, arching a brow.

"Okay, maybe they could teach me that power. But even with Daria giving me these hints, I will _never_ accept their offer. You guys are my family, and I wouldn't have it any other way," I firmly told Danny. He gave me a small smile.

"I love you, sis."

"I love you too, bro," I said as I hugged him, before returning to the Algebra question that had both me and Danny stumped. "Now, I'll try to figure out the question, but maybe you could ask Dad if he knows."

"Sure," came Danny's response, but I didn't hear him. All I could hear was Daria's smooth voice, saying the words she had neatly written down on the piece of paper I had crumpled it up so many times, it was beginning to tear. I barely even heard Danny going downstairs to ask Dad about the question, as I went spacey again.

 _Dear Noel,_

 _I told you if you wouldn't accept my father's and I's generous offer, I would only give you tidbits of the truth about your father, and here it is:_

 _You know you're father is a criminal, but the one who locked him up in the first place is a ghost warden named Walker. He could provide some light to the dark mystery that is your true father's identity, but remember, he will_ not _tell you_ everything _, including your father's name. I tell you this because, despite Vlad, I had to grow up without knowing who my own ghostly father actually was; I hate to see you go through the same thing. I may be, as you put it, a brain-fried coco puff, but I_ do _have a moral compass-and that moral compass is telling me to give you these hints so that you can piece together some semblance of your real father's identity._

 _Until next we meet-that's when you'll get another hint-sincerely,_

 _Daria Masters-AKA, Electra_

What did the note mean? Will she _really_ give me another hint so that I could learn more about my father, even though it won't be enough? And even if I really _did_ want to know the full truth, will I be able to find out on my own… or was the only option to be to accept the offer and become evil?

No. That wasn't an option. I would-no, I _will_ find out the truth about my biological dad on my own and with these hints-not because of some offer from a brain-fried coco puff. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll find out the truth on my own-with Danny, Dustin, Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava helping me, of course.

And the best place to start would be asking this Walker ghost.

The sound of hurried footsteps coming up the stairs from the lab made me startle out of my musings. Turning, I hid the note and saw a shaking Danny coming up the stairs.

"Danny! What happened to you? You look like you saw, well a ghost! Or it's lair or something."

…

 _Tomorrow Morning_

Third Person P.O.V

The next morning, a taxi came up to the front of Fenton Works and honked it's horn.

Maddie came out of the house with a suitcase behind her and Jack being dragged along with it. She was still mad at him for forgetting their marriage anniversary yesterday(Danny had told Nell what happened when she had gone spacey over the note).

"Maddie, please, don't go! I just have a little more work to do on the Spectre Speeder and then I'm done," Jack begged as Maddie pulled her suitcase out of his hands.

"We discussed this, Jack, remember? Visiting my sister. The _divorce_ ," Maddie said as she got into the taxi. She rolled down the window and added with a frown, "There's a casserole in the freezer right next to the ectoplasmic residue samples!"

She rolled the window back up and the taxi drove down the street, Jack chasing it as he shouted, "Wait, wait, wait. HOW DO I KNOW WHICH IS WHICH?!"

" _Divorce_!? What!?" Danny said in shock, him and Nell coming out of the house and shocked about what they just heard. Danny turned to Jazz walking down the steps and asked, "Jazz, did you just hear that?"

"Hear what? Mom yelling at Dad? Relax, she'll get over it," Jazz answered.

"Yeah, but I have never heard her so mad; I'm starting to get worried," Nell added, a look of worry on her face.

"Of course she's mad. And if I'm right, Dad will cluelessly do _nothing_ to apologise to her," Jazz said.

Jack came outside with his own suitcase and said as another taxi pulled up, "That's where you're wrong, Jasmine. I _have_ been a little preoccupied with ghosts lately. So I'm travelling to your Aunt Alisha's in Spittoon, Arkansas to apologise and give your mother the greatest anniversary gift ever."

He threw the suitcase inside the taxi, but it accidentally hit the driver, which made him drive off without Jack. Jack then shouted as he ran after the taxi, "Wish me luck! Oh, and CALL ME IF YOU SEE A GHOST!"

Owen, who had just appeared, raised his phone to call Jack, a devious smiled on his face, but a tiny ghost ray from Nell that blasted the phone out of his hands stopped him. Owen glared at Nell, while Nell gave an innocent look back.

"Jazz, are Mom and Dad gonna split up?" Danny asked his older sister, the question bringing Nell's earlier worries back.

Jazz suddenly went wide-eyed and said in shock, "I was _wrong_?"

"Jazz? Jazz!" Danny said as he, Nell and Owen poked Jazz after she froze up from shock.

"Wait. He's going to Arkansas. To _apologise_!? I was _wrong_!?" Jazz said, still shocked.

…

 _Later_

Twenty minutes later, Jazz had spent that time in the kitchen stressing over all her personal diaries and observations she had collected about her parents over the years.

"I don't understand! Every piece of evidence I have indicates Dad would _never_ be self-aware enough to realise he made a mistake! If I'm wrong about this, what _else_ could I have been wrong about?" a panicking Jazz said.

Jazz frowned as she heard the sound of the vacuum cleaner; Danny and Nell were cleaning up the house. She became irritated by all the noise they were making while she was trying to panic and figure out what else she could have been wrong about.

"Guys, keep it down, would ya!" Jazz yelled out.

Danny and Nell were in their ghost forms and were floating in the air. Danny was using the vacuum cleaner to clean the dust and cobwebs off the ceiling and walls while Nell was dusting the high shelves and lights in the room.

"Hey! We're trying to make this place spotless so that Mom will have a clean house to come home to," Danny retorted back.

"Well, _I_ need to concentrate!" Jazz shouted, eyes closed, and not noticing when Danny and Nell floated down behind her and transformed back into their human selves. Jazz turned around and the two halfas gave Jazz big smiles.

"Ugh! I'll be at the library,"Jazz said to them, before marching out.

"She _really_ needs to get a hold of herself," Nell commented.

"No doubt about that," Danny agreed.

They both transformed back into their ghost forms and phased into the lab. However, once they got there, they saw the place was a _huge_ mess! There were tools, beakers, papers and trash everywhere.

"Oh my gosh! This place is a _mess_! If Mom comes back and sees the lab like this, she'll be even _angrier_ at Dad!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, we better get started," Nell said, sighing.

Danny sighed as well and used a ghost ray to zap at a pile of rubbish. Surprisingly, it landed in the rubbish bin.

Danny and Nell smiled at this. Nell then gave it a try, using a ghost ray to zap another pile of rubbish into the bin while using her necromancer gift of telekinesis to clean a few beakers and put the dirty wipes in the bin. The two began to zap everything in the lab while Nell used her telekinesis to clean the dirty beakers and tools, which caused the books, boxes files to be stacked neatly on the shelves, beakers to be sparkling clean and other scientific materials and tools to sit neatly on lab desks.

They continued to zap away while Nell continued to use her telekinesis to clean every dirty object in the room, but they both stopped and gasped when Danny accidentally blasted a present into the open ghost portal and, consequently, into the Ghost Zone.

The card attached to the present fell onto the floor of the lab after the present went through the portal. Danny and Nell stood in front of the portal as Danny picked up the card and read out, "Let this gift repair the bridge to our love. Happy anniversary, Jack."

"Oh no!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day at school, Danny, Nell and Owen had told Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin what happened the other day as they walked through the halls of Casper High. The three of them were really starting to worry that their parents could be getting a divorce now that the present Jack was going to give Maddie was now floating around somewhere in the Ghost Zone(Danny and Nell had already told Owen what happened with the present yesterday).

"You should have seen them fighting. Our folks _never_ fight," Danny said, before he remembered his parents' profession and added, "Well, they fight ghosts, but that's different."

"Guys, relax. Nobody gets divorced over not getting a gift," Sam assured them.

"But it's the thing our dad's gonna use to apologise, and now it's floating around somewhere in the Ghost Zone. They're right on the brink! I'm telling you, _anything_ could set them over the edge," Nell said back to her.

"Guys, you're fine. I mean, it's not like your mom actually _said_ the word divorce. I mean, if she actually said the word, then you'd have to worry," Tucker said to them, trying to calm them down.

"Said the word?" Danny repeated, before he stopped in his tracks and exclaimed, "Oh man, she did! She said the word!"

"Come to think of it, I heard her say it too!" Nell added, panicking as well. Owen just started to hyperventilate, eyes wide with panic.

"Tucker! Say something to calm them down!" Sam said to Tucker, frowning at him.

"Well, uh… did she say it twice?" Tucker asked.

"That settles it. We're both going into the Ghost Zone and getting that present back," Danny decided with determination.

Nell, who had never been inside the Ghost Zone before, yelled out excitedly, "WHOO-HOO! ROAD TRIP! AWE _SOME_!"

The others looked at her with weird looks and Nell added, "Uh, I mean, let's go get that present back!"

…

 _Later That Afternoon_

After school, the seven of them were in the lab and got ready for Danny and Nell to go into the Ghost Zone.

Danny and Nell were in their ghost forms and wearing headsets that had two-way radios and cameras attached so they could stay in contact with Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen while they stayed here in the human world. Dustin, despite wanting to see the Ghost Zone as well, decided to stay with Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen to provide backup in case something happened to Danny and Nell in the Ghost Zone.

Sam opened the portal, showing the green entry.

Danny sighed, and groaned, "I _so_ don't want to do this."

"You two go in, get the present and get out. It'll be fine," Sam reassured Danny.

"Besides, with this mini-webcam, I'll be with you two every step of the way," Tucker said as he showed them the screen of his PDA. "But first…"

He started playing the game _Space Invaders_ on the handheld device, earning him unsure looks from the others.

"You and Ava will monitor the webcam?" Danny asked Sam and Ava.

"We'll monitor the webcam," Sam and Ava answered in unison.

Ava turned to where Nell and Dustin were having a quick make-out session and shouted, "Okay guys, break it up! We're ready to go!"

Nell and Dustin gave each other a quick, final kiss before Nell walked away to stand beside Danny, and they entered the Ghost Zone through the portal. As they flew around, they could see purple doors floating around the green expanse of the Zone. Nell looked around in awe.

" _Wow! This place is_ amazing _!"_ Sam said in awe through the radio.

"Ditto that," Nell agreed, mouth still agape.

"No it's not. It's creepy! And it goes on forever! I don't even know where to start to look!" Danny said to Sam through the two-way radio.

"Let's try one of these doors," Nell suggested, floating towards a random door in front of them.

Danny opened the door and the two peeked inside, where there was a little boy watching a staticky TV. They flew in and shut the door behind them.

"Uh, hi," Nell greeted nervously.

"Ha-have you seen a present? Um, a-about yeh big?" Danny asked, gesturing with his hands to show the size of the present.

The boy's head turned around to face them in a complete 360 degrees circle, before he growled in anger.

"Get. Out. Of. My. _ROOM_!" the boy, who had transformed into a giant red monster at the end, roared in Danny's and Nell's faces.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Danny and Nell both apologised in fear, before flying out of the room as fast as they could and slamming the door behind them closed.

"Oh man! Every one of these doors goes into another ghost's lair?" Nell asked out loud.

"Great! We're _never_ going to find that present. Our folks are gonna get divorced and it'll be mostly my fault," Danny said, guilty.

They landed on the ground in front of some graves. Nell was about to say something to Danny to calm him down when the graves started to shake. Skeletons popped out of the ground screeching at them. They yelled in fright, Nell too scared to use her necromancer powers to control the skeletons. The two immediately took off into the air to get away from the skeletons, not wanting to stay a second longer.

" _Relax guys; we all just have to stay focused_ ," Sam told them. "Right Tucker. Tucker?"

Sam and Ava turned around, and they saw that Dustin, Owen and Tucker were messing around with the Spectre Speeder.

"I can't believe Danny and Nell didn't want to take the Spectre Speeder! This thing _rocks_!" Tucker exclaimed as he played with the buttons.

"They can cover more ground on their own," Sam reminded Tucker.

"But it's got a cup holder!" Tucker protested.

"Aren't your parents gonna kill you if you mess around with the Spectre Speeder, Owen?" Ava asked her friend and secret crush.

Owen shrugged. "They're not here right now. What they don't know won't hurt them."

Ava had to reluctantly agree with that logic.

Sam and Ava joined the boys inside the Speeder just as Tucker inquired, "Hey, I wonder what this button does."

He pushed a button with a cartoon ghost drawn on it, Owen and Dustin craning their necks to look over Tucker's shoulder like the girls were doing as well.

"Real world items detected," a robotic male voice said as a holographic scanner appeared.

"Cool; it's a scanner," Tucker said.

" _Real_ world items?" Sam clarified, and the five of them smiled at that. This scanner meant they had a way to help Danny and Nell find the present.

…

 _In The Ghost Zone_

Danny and Nell continued to fly through the green, swirling expanse of the Ghost Zone when they heard Tucker say on the radio, " _Guys! I think we can guide you to the present_."

" _There's a doorway coming up on your left. Take it_ ," Sam instructed.

Danny and Nell both went through and found themselves surrounded by real world items such as socks, balls, boxes, pens, musical instruments, and other stuff.

"Huh. So _this_ is where all that stuff ends up," Danny commented.

Both their eyes widened when they heard a familiar, annoying voice yell, "YES!"

Box Ghost appeared in front of them and continued to yell, "It all ends up in the possession of the Box Ghost!"

Danny and Nell both sighed in annoyance and Danny asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I am the Box Ghost! Where do you think we go when you release us from your round cylindrical trap!?" Box Ghost answered.

"You mean the Fenton Thermos?" Nell asked back.

Box Ghost remained silent for a second before exclaiming with a grin, "I am the Box Ghost! And beware, for I am merely _one_ of your foes, who reside in this realm! In fact, you might say, we're a package deal!"

He laughed evilly, but only received a groan of annoyance from Danny and Nell.

"Look, we're looking for something important; we don't have time for your box puns," Danny said, getting irritated by the annoying ghost.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens could be heard everywhere, and Nell, in a panic, turned invisible. Box Ghost also got really scared and warned, "FLEE, like your sister, lest you be hermetically sealed and shipped to your doooom!"

The sounds of lasers firing could be heard everywhere and even Danny got scared. Knowing it was probably time to leave, he looked around for Nell, who he couldn't see anywhere.

"Nell? Nell! Nell, where are you? We have to get out of here!" Danny shouted, growing scared for his sister. "NELL!"

While Danny was shouting, Box Ghost tried to run away, but was suddenly hit by a green beam and got ectoplasmic bonds on his hands and feet. Nell, seeing this and panicking even more, fled like the Box Ghost had warned and flew out of the door, but Danny asking, "Hey, what's going on?", made Nell remember about Danny.

"DANNY!" she cried, tuning on her heel and flying back in, still invisible. She tried to reach Danny, but had to fly back a bit to see Danny get hit by the same green beam and tied with the same ectoplasmic bonds as the Box Ghost.

"Danny," Nell breathed, wide-eyed and terrified for herself and her adoptive brother.

"Possession of unauthorised recording equipment. That's against the rules," a Southern-accented voice said and a ghost wearing a white suit, black Fedora hat, and a white skull-like face with glowing green eyes came up to Danny and yanked the headset off Danny's head.

"Or at least it is now," the ghost added, pulling out a glowing green book.

"Wait! This is all a big misunderstanding," Danny said, trying to explain.

"There might be chaos everywhere else in this Ghost Zone, but there'll be order in _my_ prison. You should've heeded my warning, punk. Now you and I have a problem," the ghost said.

Police ghosts came and hauled Danny and Box Ghost into a van, which promptly sped off through the Ghost Zone. Danny looked around the van once before breathing a sigh of relief; Nell had managed to avoid being arrested by the skull-faced ghost.

"Great. My folks are splitting up, my older sister's a basket case, and I'm going to ghost jail. But, at least Nell managed to not get arrested as well, so maybe not completely one of the worst days of my life," Danny said, relieved that Nell managed to get away and be able to get help from Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin.

Danny then felt the van stop. The police ghosts opened the door to reveal the front of the prison yard, where Danny's eyes widened in shock. There, standing in front of the prison and in jail uniforms, was Skulker, Desiree and Technus! And man, they _did_ not look happy to see Danny!

"Well, if it isn't the young whelp who helped us get locked up in this stinking place! All that's left is the brat! Welcome home, whelp," Skulker said with a grin.

"Correction: Aside from Nell managing to escape, this _is_ the worst day of my life," Danny corrected.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Box Ghost shouted.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Danny shouted back, before wincing as Skulker cracked his knuckles, grinning.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at the lab, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen were beginning to worry after they lost communication with Danny and Nell.

"Guys! Guys! Talk to me!" Tucker yelled out into the radio.

"It's no use, they can't hear-" Sam started to say, before an exhausted, visible and terrified Nell burst out of the portal.

"Guys! Man, am I glad to see you!" Nell gasped out, before transforming back to human form from exhaustion.

"Us. Nell!" Sam finished, before she, Ava, Tucker, Dustin and Owen ran out of the Spectre Speeder, Owen and Dustin gripping Nell in a crushing hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Dustin shouted, hugging his girlfriend tighter.

"Can't… breathe…" Nell gasped out.

"Oh. Sorry," Dustin apologised, grinning sheepishly and letting go of Nell.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did you get the present? Where's Danny?" Sam asked Nell in rapid fire. Ava and Tucker nodded to show they wanted to know the same thing.

"In order: Some white ghost with a skull face came and arrested Danny and Box Ghost-whose lair was the place you guys directed us to. I turned invisible and managed to avoid arrest. I'm fine, just a little shaken and scared. No, I didn't get the present while I was panicking and flying as fast as I could to get help from you guys. I don't know where Danny is; after he got arrested by that white ghost, he got put in a police van and driven to who-knows-where in the Ghost Zone before I could help him," Nell answered as Dustin and Ava sat next to Nell on a seat in the Spectre Speeder; by this time, they had gone back inside the vehicle.

Tucker looked up from his PDA and said, "Then, we'll just have to go after him and help him!"

"What, are you _nuts_!?" Sam exclaimed.

They heard Jazz then yell from upstairs, "Danny! Nell! Are you two down there? Sam? Tucker? Ava? Owen? Dust? Hello? _Anyone_? Well, I was hoping someone would go over every excruciating detail in my personal diaries for minuscule errors."

Sam buckled up and said to Tucker, "You drive."

Tucker pushed the steering wheel forward and they drove through the Fenton Portal into the Ghost Zone, just as Jazz came down the stairs.

"Hmmm. I thought I heard someone down here. Oh no! I was wrong _again_!" Jazz exclaimed in despair.

…

 _In The Spectre Speeder_

Back in the Speeder, while Tucker tried to recalibrate the scanner to find Danny, Dustin had gone out of his human disguise and was now in his true ghostly form, hugging a still-scared Nell.

"Nell, are you going to be okay?" Dustin asked her, concerned.

"I-I think so," Nell answered him. "It's just, me and Danny wanted to find that present so badly, that we forgot that there are less-than-friendly ghosts in the Ghost Zone. And to leave Danny to get arrested by that skull-faced ghost…"

"Nell, it'll be okay. We'll find Danny and bust him out if we have too," Dustin assured her, rubbing Nell's back. "We'll find him. I'm sure of it."

…

 _Meanwhile_

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, a huge, floating neon pink jail was there, with guards everywhere.

In the warden's office, the skull-faced ghost was walking in front of Danny-who was in a prison uniform and chained to his chair-and holding his rule book, which was opened.

"Trespassing, loitering, creating a disturbance _and_ , possession of real world contraband," Walker read out, listing Danny's offences.

The present-which turned out to be in the skull-faced ghost's jail-floated past and Danny strained to reach it, but it floated just out of reach.

"Ex-excuse me, sir, bu-but-" Danny started to say.

"The name's Walker, son. Know it, fear it, _obey_ it," the white ghost, Walker, introduced himself to Danny as he grabbed Danny by the front of his prison uniform, interrupting him. Walker then lifted Danny up in the air and continued, "I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, your executioner."

"Um, you said executioner three times," Danny noticed.

Walker dropped Danny back on his seat and said, "I like that part of the job."

Danny then smiled at the floating present and began to move his chair towards it as he said, "Well, you see, uh, Mr. Walker, the truth is, I'm actually trying to _remove_ the contraband. So if I could just, um, grab it and go, I promise I'll never-"

However before Danny could finish as he attempted to grab the present, Walker pulled Danny's chair back as he said, "I'd like to let you go son, but I can't. That'd be against the rules. But seeing how this is a first offence, I'm willing to be lenient."

He closed his rule book and shouted, "One thousand years!"

Danny opened his mouth in shock, but before he could say anything, a police ghost burst in.

"Sir!" the ghost said. "One of the ghosts we were supposed to capture escaped!"

" _WHAT_?!" Walker exclaimed, shocked. "Who!?"

"The ghost boy's sister!" the police ghost revealed.

If Walker's jaw could have dropped any further, it could have.

Danny smirked.

"At least I can serve my sentence knowing that my sister doesn't have to serve it with me as well," Danny quipped.

Walker gave Danny a hot glare. He whirled around to the guard and ordered, "Place a bounty on that ghost girl's head. I will not rest until she is behind bars, like her father."

The guard nodded and flew away. Danny turned to Walker and asked, "You know who Nell's dad is?"

"Every ghost in the Zone who has seen him after your adopted sister was born knows. But that doesn't mean I should tell you; let you see who he is on your own," Walker confirmed to Danny, grinning wickedly. He then ordered another guard to put Danny in his cell.

…

 _Later_

Twenty minutes later, Danny was pushed out of his cell and shoved into the cafeteria.

"Chow time! Move it out!" the police ghost ordered, before shoving Danny into the cafeteria.

He walked around before stopping dead in his tracks as Skulker, Desiree, Technus and Box Ghost glared at him.

Danny chuckled nervously and said, "Wow! Pretty much everyone who hates me all at one table. Just like high school."

They all stood up and began advancing on Danny, who backed away from them as he said, "Sorry I can't stay and catch up on old times."

He bumped into a table behind him and turned around to see the Lunch Lady asking sweetly, "Can I get you anything dearie? Coffee? Pudding?"

Sh then screamed as she switched to her evil persona, "An extra helping of _DOOM_?!"

Danny screamed as he flew around the cafeteria, Lunch Lady chasing him. He bumped into Skulker, who pushed him into another prisoner, who shoved him into Technus, who slapped him into the Lunch Lady, who held Danny still with her serving spoon.

Skulker slammed his fist into his other hand and said, "Payback time, ghost child, and it will be payback time for your insolent sister too."

They all began to advance on Danny, but he held out a hand as he said, "WAIT! _I'm_ not the enemy here! I mean, yeah, I sent you all back into the Ghost Zone, but I didn't lock you all up here, did I? And neither did Nell."

"It is true! He and his sister did _not_ package us in this box of iron!" Box Ghost exclaimed, before adding, "I am the Bo-"

He was interrupted as Skulker slammed him away and then said, "Go on."

"If we work together, we can all bust out of here. And you could always kick mine and Nell's butts later," Danny continued.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend-for now," Skulker said, and he nodded at Lunch Lady to let go of Danny, who dropped to the ground.

Danny sat up, rubbing his chin, and said, "Here's what we do…"

…

 _Back With The Speeder_

Meanwhile, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen, Dustin and Nell were still driving around the Ghost Zone looking for Danny. Nell had recovered from her panic and terror and was feeling much better and less exhausted, but decided to not become banshee until they found Danny. As the group of six drove, Tucker messed around with some of the buttons on the Speeder, trying to use the scanner to find Danny.

"Face it Tucker, we're lost," Sam said.

"If I can just recalibrate the scanner-" Tucker started to say, still messing around with the buttons.

"You put _way_ too much faith in technology," Sam interrupted. She noticed a ghost girl in medieval clothing and added, "Let's just get out and ask that girl for directions."

"I favour that idea," Ava agreed, Owen adding, "It's probably a much better idea than messing with the scanner."

Nell, who also noticed the girl and recognised her, said nervously, "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, Sam. She's…"

However, Sam didn't hear Nell as the girl stopped and Sam knocked on the window, saying, "Hello there!"

But just when she was about to ask for directions, the girl transformed into a familiar terrifying dragon and roared at them, "I WANT TO GO TO THE _BALL_!"

"… The real owner of the amulet that can turn someone into a dragon when angry!" Nell finished, a tiny bit aggravated that Sam wouldn't listen to her.

At seeing the dragon, Ava clung to Owen and Sam held onto Tucker from fright, Nell also gripping tightly to Dustin.

"Drive, Tucker! Drive!" Sam yelled. Tucker thrust the controls forward and flew the vehicle at top speed away from the angry dragon, who gave chase to them.

Nell, thinking fast, summoned a shield to protect them from the dragon possibly breathing fire at them, before transforming into her ghost form and phasing out of the Speeder, firing ghost rays and electricity at the dragon. While it made the already-incensed dragon ghost even _more_ enraged, it _did_ manage to delay it and put a few miles between the ghost and the Spectre Speeder.

"Faster, Tuck, faster! I can't keep this up forever!" Nell shouted, before dodging a fireball and sending an electric pulse in retaliation at the dragon.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Tucker shouted back.

Inside the Spectre Speeder, Ava, Owen, Sam and Dustin were clinging to their seats for dear life-or _after_ life, in Dustin's case-as Tucker drove them away from the dragon as fast as he could go. Ava, Owen, Sam and Dustin were also trying to look for Danny, but that was a bit hard when the scenery was zooming past them and the purple doors and islands Danny could possibly be in were now blurs.

Back with Nell, the half-ghost girl managed to use her telekinesis to steer an incoming fireball back at the dragon, sending the ghost flying back several miles and putting even more distance between it and the Speeder.

"I bought us some time, but it won't be enough! Pedal to the medal now, Tucker!" Nell yelled at Tucker as she phased back in and transformed back into human form.

"But what about-" Tucker started to protest.

" _DRIVE_!" Nell screamed, and Tucker made the Spectre Speeder fly even faster, but it was too late; the dragon had already caught up.

The dragon roared in anger and blew fire at the Speeder, demolishing the shield Nell had put up.

Nell prepared to fight the dragon again, but she was too tired from not only fighting off the dragon and keeping up the shield, but also flying all the way back to the Fenton Ghost Portal from the Box Ghost's lair invisibly.

"Nell! Are you alright?" Dustin asked worriedly, gripping his girlfriend in a concerned hug.

"I'm fine, but holding off that dragon has made me even more tired. We'll have to hope that Tucker is _really_ good at driving this thing," Nell told him as she gripped her seat and quickly buckled up. "Because it will take me a while to get back to full strength."

Dustin nodded in grim understanding, and quickly turned the Speeder intangible to avoid it, and it's occupants, being burned to a crisp when the dragon had fired another fireball at them.

"I'll help with keeping us alive while we look for Danny," Dustin told Nell.

She nodded gratefully and pressed herself against the glass, desperate to see any sign of her adoptive brother.

"Danny, where are you?" Nell muttered to herself, eyes roving everywhere. Ever since she had managed to escape being arrested, Nell had felt incredibly guilty for leaving Danny behind and having him getting arrested by that ghost. And now, he was who-knows-where in the Ghost Zone…

Nell bit her lip in worry and continued to look for Danny, hoping to find him soon.

…

 _Meanwhile_

At Walker's prison, all the prisoners were chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Suddenly, Danny came flying out of the circle the prisoners had made and skidded across the tables before crashing into a pan, green liquid splashing all over him.

"Oooh, my ghost leg," Danny moaned, pretending to be in pain.

Skulker came out of the circle and smirked.

"My prey ceases to amuse me," Skulker said.

Two guards looked at Danny and one said with a grin, "Another one for the infirmary."

They floated towards Danny. Danny's eyebrows narrowed in determination, and he suddenly tackled one of the guards against a wall, dazing him and making him let go of his baton. Danny caught it and threw it, shouting, "NOW!"

Skulker caught the baton as Danny's plan went into action.

"ATTACK!" Skulker yelled, and all chaos broke loose.

The prisoners yelled and charged at the guards, smashing them against the walls. One prisoner flung a guard to the floor and took his helmet off, but screamed and ran away in fright at seeing the guard's horrifyingly ugly face.

Skulker slammed a guard to the floor and used the baton to send beams at the guards, hitting them and trapping them in ectoplasmic bonds.

Technus sent two other guards flying at where the food was, making them crash into a table, and Desiree dunked two buckets on their heads.

Danny flew out of the way of a baton energy attack. Flipping over tables, he found himself back to back with Skulker and surrounded by guards. Giving each other a wink, Danny and Skulker fought the guards.

Danny punched one guard, kicked another one and gave a right hook to a third one. Skulker, meanwhile, slammed two guards' heads together, punched another one and slammed another one away.

Danny turned around and saw there was a riot squad. The guards shot out blasts from their batons, which trapped several prisoners in energy bonds. But before Danny or anyone else could do anything, Lunch Lady came up to them and asked, "Can I offer you gentleman some apples?"

Two guards looked at each other once before shaking their heads no.

The Lunch Lady grew angry and yelled, " _THEN DINE ON MY FURY_!"

Her hands were surrounded by white energy and it grew into what appeared to be a sword, until it became larger.

Everyone was standing there, stunned, at the large chicken drumstick Lunch Lady was holding.

The guards ran out of there screaming as Lunch Lady threw the chicken drumstick, demolishing part of a wall. Danny, Skulker, Technus, Lunch Lady, Desiree and Box Ghost flew out and Skulker used his baton to trap two of the guards in energy bonds.

Every single prisoner charged at the entrance, but Danny went in the opposite direction.

"You're going the wrong way!" Skulker shouted.

Danny turned around and saw Skulker, Lunch Lady, and a couple other prisoners looking at him.

"Yes sweetie, you're supposed to riot with the guards here…" Lunch Lady started to say sweetly, before yelling as she went into her evil persona, "… _AND FACE YOUR DOOM OUT THERE_!"

"Pie?" she asked, switching back to her kind persona.

"No thanks. I have some unfinished business with the warden," Danny said.

"Okay," Lunch Lady commented, before flying out of there.

"Good luck, child. I look forward to hunting you on the other side," Skulker said, grinning.

"Thanks, I think," Danny said back unsurely.

…

 _Meanwhile_

A few miles away from Walker's prison, Nell, Sam, Ava, Owen and Dustin were still looking for Danny while Tucker was still trying to evade the dragon.

"Can't this tub go any faster!?" Sam demanded, gripping her seat.

"I'm trying! We're also looking for Danny too, you know," Tucker reminded her.

The dragon, who was now really close to the Speeder, bumped it. After it settled, the scanner popped up and said, "Real world item detected."

"Sweet," Tucker said, smiling, and steering the Spectre Speeder in the direction the scanner was leading them, the dragon ghost tailing them. Soon, they found themselves at the gates of the prison-and heading right at them at a very fast speed!

"Tucker! Look out!" Sam, Nell and Ava screamed in unison.

The Spectre Speeder, though, phased through while the dragon ghost just slammed right into the gates.

Now inside the prison, Tucker said, "File that one under 'Would've been nice to know we could do that trick in the first place'."

He continued to drive the Speeder through the prison, the girls and Owen and Dustin nodding in shocked agreement.

…

 _Meanwhile_

In Walker's office, the ghost warden slammed his hand down on his desk and yelled through his radio, "Guards! What's going on down there? Somebody answer me!"

Danny kicked open the door, back in his usual hazmat suit. He then said, "How about saying please? Saying please is a rule."

"It is?" Walker asked as he stood up and began to look through his rule book.

Danny slammed Walker's rule book closed on his finger as he said, "Is now!"

Danny noticed the present, still floating above Walker's desk.

"The present!" Danny exclaimed. He flew up to try and grab it, but was stopped by a smirking Walker, who threw him on the ground and placed his foot on Danny's chest, pinning him down.

"Now let me acquaint _you_ with a few rules! Rule One: You cross me, you pay the consequences. Rule Two: Just because you're a ghost doesn't mean I can't crush you within an inch of your afterlife. Rule Three-" Walker began to exclaim, but he was interrupted when Sam, Tucker, Nell, Dustin, Owen and Ava phased into the room inside the Spectre Speeder.

"Guys! How'd you get in here?" Danny asked.

"Check it out! Real world stuff just phases through _everything_ in here," Tucker answered.

"In the Ghost Zone, _we're_ the ghosts," Sam added, Nell, Ava and Owen nodding in agreement.

"We're the ghosts?" Danny repeated. "So maybe it's time to stop fighting like a _ghost_ … and start fighting like a _kid_!" Danny realised with smile, before turning back to human form, with Walker's foot phasing through Danny's chest, much to the ghost warden's surprise and shock.

Dany stood up and shocked Walker even more when he walked right through him towards the present.

"I'll take that," Danny said as he grabbed the present and walked back towards the Spectre Speeder, where he and Nell shared a triumphant grin.

"Why. Can't. I. Touch. _You_!?" Walker asked in frustration, trying to grab Danny.

"Forget it Walker. This is the Ghost Zone, I'm not just a ghost; I'm human, like Nell. Your rules don't apply to us," Danny triumphantly said, holding onto the Spectre Speeder.

However, before Tucker could start up the engines, Nell muttered, "Wait a minute…", before realising something and yelling at Tucker, "Tucker, don't leave yet!"

Turning intangible for a second, Nell, still in human form, phased out of the Speeder and strode up to Walker, desperate for answers.

"Walker, you know that I'm not Danny's biological sister, and you also know I didn't become half-ghost through a ghost portal accident; I was born this way. Do you know _anything_ about my biological dad?"

Walker glared at Nell, before saying, "What makes you think I know anything about your real dad, princess?"

Nell just showed him the note.

"It says here you were the one who locked him up in the very first place. So that means you probably know a few things about him. Can you give me _any_ information about him, please?" Nell continued on, her tone almost taking on pleading near the end.

Walker gave out a frustrated sigh before relenting.

"Fine! Your father is a very powerful, and very ancient ghost; thousands of years old, if rumour is to be believed. Can control the weather, and can manipulate and absorb electricity and bear ten thousand watts of it or more, since his ghost core is electric. Managed to keep him restrained, until three years before you were born, he escaped. Only a day after you were born did we manage to recapture him," Walker revealed.

Nell sucked in a sharp breath. "Where is he now?"

"In the most highly-secured prison in the Ghost Zone. That's all I know. If you want any more information, ask the source of that note," Walker answered, pointing to the note.

Nell nodded, before she gently grabbed Danny by the hand and phased both him and herself into the Speeder.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Walker. However, I hope we don't _ever_ meet again. Goodbye," Nell said, before Tucker drove the Speeder through the wall and away.

Walker, realising he not only just lost a prisoner, but also the daughter of a well-known criminal and powerful ghost that needed to be restrained before she ever met him, shouted, "NOOOOO!"

…

 _Spittoon, Arkansas_

Meanwhile, in Spittoon, Maddie was sitting on the porch of her sister's house drinking a cup of tea. She stopped and went wide-eyed wen she heard Jack say, "Why, hey there."

She looked at him and saw him standing there, wearing overalls, his hair in a ball shape and holding out a bouquet of purple flowers.

"Pretty young thing," he finished, raising his eyebrows.

"Jack Fenton, what on earth are you doing?" Maddie asked, really confused.

"Why, sweet-talking you. Proving I can step away from work and pay attention to our relationship," Jack answered. He pulled out some cards, cleared his throat and read out, "You've got a smile that shines like swamp gas in the moonlight. Your mind twinkles like the moon off the back of my pick-em-up truck, and, and… oh, this is stupid."

"What's stupid, Jack? Anything besides ghosts?" Maddie asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

Jack put his hair back to normal and answered, "No, but pretending I'm something I'm not is. Maddie, you know I can be a fool, and you know I can forget things. But the one thing you know more than anything, even more that ghosts exist and that your sister is a bitter old bat… is that I love you baby."

Maddie's eyes welled with tears as she smiled at him and said, "Oh, Jack."

"And, I-I wanted to give you… to give you," Jack began to say, but he remembered that he left the present behind in the lab.

He face-palmed himself and groaned, "Oh crud."

"You forgot the present, didn't you?" Maddie asked.

Her sister Alisha came outside and exclaimed, "Told ya he was a fool!"

Maddie looked back to Jack as he began to stutter, but they looked up as Danny and Nell shouted in unison, "No he didn't!"

Danny, Nell, Owen, Holly, Josie and Jazz parachuted down with Danny holding the present. Danny and Nell walked up to them and Danny handed the present over Jack as he said, "He-he kept it at home, so that the… mosquitos, wouldn't get it?"

"Yeah, and he asked us to come and surprise you with it," Nell added.

Jack whispered to them, "Good job! You're both getting a raise in your allowances for this."

"We have an allowance?" Danny and Nell asked in confusion.

Jack handed the present to Maddie and said, "Happy anniversary, baby! And I'm sorry; I'll try to be better about things in the future."

Maddie smiled and the two hugged. Danny and Nell high-five'd each other for their success.

"Mission accomplished," Nell whispered under her breath.

Danny smiled at his sister's statement before asking hopefully, "So, you guys aren't getting a divorce?"

" _Divorce_!? Who said anything about _us_ getting a _divorce_?" Maddie asked Danny back in confusion.

"But we heard you mention it before you left," Nell reminded Maddie, confused as well.

Suddenly, the honk of a truck horn came and drove out of the bushes with six guys in it.

Maddie and Jack yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Alisha turned around and saw a banner come out saying "A Decade Of Divorce!"

Alisha cried tears of joy and said, "A party! For the tenth anniversary of my divorce! You remembered!"

"Well, sure! I even convinced your ex-husband to come," Maddie told her sister, and she gestured to a water tank for a dunking game, where Alisha's ex-husband, Richard, was inside, being the one they had to dump into the water.

"Get set to get wet, yuppie!" one of the hillbillies, Jasper, cried out and threw his piece of ham at the target. It hit and dunked Richard into the water. Music began to play and Alisha danced with the guys, a big grin on her face.

"Well, aren't you going to open the present?" Jack asked.

Maddie ripped off all the ribbon and wrapping paper, but when she opened the box, the Box Ghost came out and shouted, "I am the Box Ghost!"

"They weren't _ever_ going to get a divorce! It was a _huge_ misunderstanding," Danny said to Nell, Owen, Jazz, Holly and Josie, as Jazz looked through her diary.

"But, Dad doesn't apologise. Dad doesn't understand what a goof he can be. These are constant!" Jazz said as she looked up from her diary.

Box Ghost came up to them and yelled, "BEWARE!" He continued to fly off as Maddie and Jack chased after him, yelling, "GHOST!"

Jazz gave a satisfactory smile, shut her book closed and said, "Ah, sweet normalcy. I'll take being right and embarrassed over being wrong _every_ time."

"You guys want some rhubarb pie?" Jazz offered as she held out the pie.

"Love some," Danny, Nell, Owen, Holly and Josie answered in unison.

One of the hillbillies named, well, Billy, came up to them and said as he winked his eye, "I'd stay away from that if I was you!"

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay, "Prisoners Of Love" is done! Now, up to "My Brother's Keeper"! I'm so excited for that chapter and after that, "Shades Of Grey"!**

 **Now, we find out two more clues to the mystery that is Nell's biological ghost dad. For those of you who didn't guess from earlier hints, can you guess now? And if you guess correctly, virtual brownies for you! Also, sorry if some parts are a bit cruddy; I try not to make them cruddy. Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and all my OCs.**

 **Now, there'll be a few chapters that'll be a "movie" for Season One that I'll definitely do, and I'll probably do two crossovers with this fanfic series; one with Ben 10, and one(possibly)with Ghostbusters-and before you ask, it'll be with the 2016 movie version. Tune in for those when I do them!(for when I do the crossovers, the first one, Ghostbusters, will be after Season 2 of Danny Phantom since it will be in the summer, and the Ben 10 one will be before "D-Stabilised" and "Phantom Planet", and after "Claw Of The Wild", again in the summer.)So, stay in tune for those crossovers! Enjoy the next chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Nell: What's Ben 10 and Ghostbusters?**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*gasps*You've never heard of Ben 10 or Ghostbusters? Darling Nell, don't I need to educate you about that show and movie.**

 **(Read and review!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back! And, just for you darling readers, a new chapter-episode of this fanfic! Sit back, relax, and enjoy reading this chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Chapter 18: My Siblings' Keeper**

Nell's P.O.V

"Thanks for this walk, Jazz," I thanked Jazz one Monday morning, smiling up at her as we walked together to school.

"No problem, Nell, though I'm surprised Ava, Danny, Owen, Sam, Tucker or Dust aren't with you. Where are they?" Jazz asked me.

"Danny, Sam, and Tucker wanted to go to school early, and I decided not to walk with them today, and Dust and Owen are picking Ava up and joining up with me at school," I answered.

"Nell, can I ask you something? If you don't mind, that is."

"No, go for it," I permitted.

"Well, I hope I don't sound too bossy because I'm concerned about you and Danny, but I must ask: Are you guys okay?" Jazz asked.

That threw me a bit. "Jazz, I'm fine, and so is Danny."

"I know you are, but ever since Danny's accident, you guys have been very distant lately, like not yourselves. Is there some trauma from when your parents died in that fire that just recently developed, or is it something else? A fight with Dust, or something like that. Are you being bullied?" Jazz elaborated, looking at me with concern.

I released a sigh, knowing I had to choose my words with care. If only my actions were because of those causes-and not because of ghost-fighting.

"No, Jazz, it's not any of that. I have been having some sleepless nights, and maybe I do have some trauma from seeing my home being ablaze and my biological parents dying when I was five, but I'm fine. And I'm sure Danny is too," I answered her. I looked up at Jazz and gave her a small smile. "I know you're concerned for me, and honestly, when we first met, I thought you hated having extra siblings, especially another brother and two younger sisters. But, as I got to know you, I realised you were just getting used to the idea, and I respect that. And I do appreciate your concern for me. Just, not to the point of smothering me."

Jazz gave me a small smile back. "You really think I smother you?"

"Well, on more than one occasion, you do. But I know you don't mean too. You're just concerned, that's all. Like any big sister would be," I told her.

By now, we had arrived at Casper High.

"Okay, as long as you're okay Nell, but I'm still concerned for Danny. I just want to make sure he's _really_ fine, that's all," Jazz said to me.

"Jazz, like I said before, he's fine," I assured her, before I smiled.

"Dust!" I shouted, attracting the attention of my boyfriend-who was secretly a ghost and Ava's deceased older brother, Dustin Thorne.

Dustin looked up at me, beamed, and waved at me. I waved back and turned to Jazz. My older adoptive sister had a warm smile on her face as she said, "Go, little sis."

I smiled back before I practically ran into the cold, firm, but welcoming embrace of Dustin's arms.

"Dustin!" I greeted, snuggling my head against his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dell Nell, but a weekend isn't _that_ much time apart. And even so, we saw each other on patrol," Dustin greeted back, smiling warmly at me.

"Yeah, but patrol doesn't count," I retorted back.

Dustin laughed warmly before I pulled back slightly out of his arms, enough so that I wasn't fully in his arms, but not enough so that his arm wasn't casually draped around my shoulders.

Nuzzling up against him, I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked up to Ava, Owen, Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys," I greeted, before frowning. "Where's Danny."

"He went inside to get something from his locker," Sam told me. Before either of us could say anything else, my ghost sense went off.

"Oh great; school hasn't even started yet and my ghost sense is already going off!" I complained dryly. I looked at my friends, half-brother and boyfriend meaningfully.

"Cover me," I said, before I raced behind a tree. No one was behind it or around it, but I still double-checked before I stuck my hands at my sides and shouted, "I'm becoming banshee!"

A familiar white ring of light, humming with green electricity, appeared at my waist and split into two, washing over me and transforming me into my black-and-white jump-suited, black-haired, red-flecked silver-eyed, tanned, glowing ghostly alter ego, Storm Banshee.

Turning invisible, I flew to the school and phased inside the building, heading towards where the school counsellor's office was. Phasing inside, I turned visible and shot a white ghost ray at green ghost that looked like a large blob with clawed arms, but missed as the ghost swerved out of the way.

"Drat!" I exclaimed.

Danny-who had already transformed into his ghost form-heard me and turned around, smiling at me.

"Nell!" Danny exclaimed. "Do you-"

"Wanna work together to kick this ghost's butt back to the Ghost Zone?" I said, cutting in as my hands charged up with white energy. "Absolutely."

Grinning, me and Danny charged in. Danny tried throwing a punch at the ghost, but it blocked it. I tried to give it a roundhouse kick, shortly followed by a ghost ray, but it swerved out of the way. Danny charged up a ghost ray and blasted a volley of them at the ghost, but it simply dodged all of them.

Feeling frustrated with the ghost, I knelt down to the ground and sent an electric pulse to the ghost, shocking it and keeping it distracted long enough for me and Danny to shoot a combined ghost ray at it.

The ghost, yelping in pain and glaring at me and Danny, phased out of the room. Danny turned to me and said, "Thanks for the help, Nell."

I shrugged, smiling, and said back, "Don't mention it."

Me and Danny changed back to human form and I was about to turn intangible and phase outside when I heard the door being opened.

Startled, I turned invisible and looked to see who had opened the door and cringed to see it was Mr. Lancer, who was frowning at Danny.

"Good one, Fenton. Even with Nell's help, you still let him get away, you idiot," Danny muttered to himself, before Mr. Lancer dragged him out.

I winced, and turned intangible, phasing out of the office. I flew back towards the same tree, and since I was already in human form, just dropped the invisibility and walked back out from behind it and joined up again with the gang, letting Dustin pull me into a hug.

"Nell, did you find the ghost? Did you catch it? Where's Danny?" Sam asked me in rapid fire.

"Well, I did find the ghost. Me and Danny fought it, but it got away before me or him could suck it into the thermos. And Danny, well… he's in _big_ trouble," I answered, and we all winced at that.

…

 _Later_

Third Person P.O.V

Ten minutes later, Mr. Lancer, Jazz, Danny, Nell and Holly were sitting in the damaged office, with a woman with pointy red hair, a red suit, weird green eyes, an ever-present cheery smile and wearing black sunglasses. Her name was Penelope Spectra, she was the new student counsellor, and Nell didn't trust her with every single bone in her body; she suspected Spectra was a ghost since her ghost sense would always go off whenever she was near her.

"Is it always so _cold_ in here?" Jazz asked as she rubbed her arms to try to get some warmth, Holly and Danny doing the same. Nell, however, just glared suspicious daggers at Spectra, not cold at all thanks to her electric core keeping her, in a weird way, warm; just with a few more tingles in her fingers and toes.

"Of course! I find that cold temperatures keep the mind _icy_ sharp! And don't you mind about this mess of an office; stuff happens. No biggie. Right, Jasmine and Holland?" Spectra asked cheerfully as she sat at her desk.

"It's Jazz, my friends call me Jazz," Jazz corrected.

"And it's Holly," Holly corrected. She frowned. "How did you know my real name?"

"I was the head of the school newspaper, remember? You put 'Holland or Holly Fenton' down when you signed up; it wasn't _that_ hard to figure it out," Spectra answered her, still smiling that creepy smile.

"Yeah, well, your brother calls you fink!" Danny said while glaring at Jazz, ignoring what Holly and Spectra had said. However, Nell had heard, and she said cuttingly to Spectra, arms crossed, "And don't call my sister Holland, Spectra."

"Thanks sis," Holly whispered to Nell, holding her hand, before letting out a small yelp and pulling her hand back, hissing, "Watch the electric sparks, Nell!"

Nell smiled sheepishly at her older sister.

"Danny, I'm just trying to help! Come on, we used to talk all the time," Jazz said, not hearing what Holly or Nell were saying, focused solely on Danny.

"Yeah, when I was eight and you weren't a fink!" Danny retorted back.

"Danny, stop, please. Jazz is only trying to help," Nell said to Danny.

"That's more than enough put of you, Fenton. Get to class while Ms. Spectra and I decide what your punishment should be," Mr. Lancer said.

"What about Nell?" Holly piped up after Danny had left to class, but not before giving Jazz one last glare.

" _Holly_!" Nell hissed to her, now a tiny bit irritated at her.

"Miss. Fenton, your sister wasn't responsible for the damage to this office, unlike young Mr. Fenton; therefore she doesn't need to be punished," Mr. Lancer said.

At that, Nell cast her eyes down guiltily; she _was_ partiallyresponsible for the damage to this office, and Danny was being punished for all of it. She should at _least_ share some of it.

Looking up at Mr. Lancer guiltily, she admitted, "Actually, I _am_ responsible."

Mr. Lancer, Jazz and Holly gave stunned looks at Nell.

"Miss. Fenton, if you _were_ responsible for this… how come you weren't there?" Mr. Lancer asked Nell.

"I heard the door opening and, panicking, I opened the window and escaped through it. Ms. Spectra, I'm really sorry about what happened to your office, and I know Danny is too. And Mr. Lancer, me and Danny would _never_ do something like this without good reason," Nell answered him, lying about why Mr. Lancer couldn't see her, before apologising at the end.

"And what reason is that?" Mr. Lancer questioned as everyone looked at Nell.

"I… can't say. And if you ask Danny, he won't say what the reason is either. It's a secret," Nell answered, managing to dodge the question without exposing hers and Danny's secret. "If you want to punish me and Danny, do it. I feel really guilty about what I did here, and I know Danny is too."

"Miss. Fenton, I respect your honesty, and I am glad that you owned up to this. So, lunchtime detention for a week," Mr. Lancer decided. Nell nodded in acceptance; it sounded fair.

"Unlike their brother, Jazz and Nell are two of Casper's best and brightest, though Nell's questionable fashion choice says otherwise, and I am quite surprised that you did this, Nell, while Holly is a great and aspiring journalist. Anyway, Jazz will be giving the keynote pep speech at our centennial Spirit-A-Thon on Wednesday," Mr. Lancer said, praising Jazz, Holly and Nell, while shooting a surprised look at Nell.

Spectra exclaimed, "Right on! That's why I'm here! To pump up the pep, one student at a time!"

She showed three pictures of herself with students, although they didn't look happy; in fact, they looked really, really miserable!

"Jazz, Holly, Nell, Dr. Spectra is a highly respected motivational speaker and teen therapist. She's agreed to help… pump up the volume, of that old Casper High spirit this week," Mr. Lancer explained.

A short man in a suit walked in holding something. He had grey hair and a moustache. Spectra introduced, "And this is my assistant, Bertrand."

Again, Nell's ghost sense went off, but this time when Spectra's assistant, Bertrand, entered. Nell glared at him suspiciously with Bertrand glaring right back. Holly was also looking suspiciously at Bertrand.

Jazz, meanwhile, smiled and waved, but Bertrand remained silent and glared at her. Jazz stopped waving and gave him a weird look.

"Jazz, we're gonna have a _super_ week. Wait until you see what we have planned for the Spirit-A-Thon! Right after your speech-show her Bertrand," Spectra said, gesturing to Bertrand to lift up the picture, where the words "Casper Spirit" were spelled out in dominos. Spectra continued, "We'll set off this domino chain that says 'Casper Spirit'. The dominos represent how each person's spirt affects the next person they touch! Slammin', huh?"

"If by 'slamming' you mean 'weird', then yes," Jazz answered.

"And, the spirit sparklers go off afterwards, right?" Mr. Lancer asked in concern.

Spectra smiled and answered while hopping on top of her desk and pulling out some sparklers, "Oh you bet they will. After all, what's spirit week without spirit sparklers?"

"You know, you're a _little_ over-peppy, but, my brother might benefit from talking to you. But he's so mad right now, he'll _never_ listen to me," Jazz said.

"Yes, well, he'll listen to _me_ ," Mr. Lancer clarified.

"This is _not_ going to go well," Nell hissed, still giving Spectra and Bertrand suspicious glares. Holly nodded, also giving her own glares, her usually coal black eyes smouldering red.

"We better keep an eye on these two if they're those escaped ghosts the Head Necromancer of the Illinois Council told me about," Holly muttered. She turned to Nell and said in that low tone, "Try to not let Spectra touch you or Owen, just in case."

"Don't worry, I plan to have me and Owen stay _very_ far away from her," Nell whispered to her sister, glaring at Spectra and Bertrand still.

…

 _Later_

Near the end of third period, Danny was sitting in the "Happy Chair" outside Spectra's office. He was now officially even _more_ madder at Jazz for convincing Lancer to make _this_ his punishment for what happened this morning.

Nell sat beside Danny, not wanting to have him wait for the creepy counsellor alone, and was half-tempted to change "Happy" with "Gloomy". Instead, she gave an encouraging smile to Danny and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

The door opened and Paulina walked out, Spectra following her.

"So, you're saying my popularity is, like, completely dependant on my beauty?" Paulina asked Spectra.

"Gee, wasn't it obvious?" Nell whispered under her breath.

"I'm not saying it's fair sweetie, but if you feel you need something, like, a _lot_ of makeup, I say 'Go for it!' You're the only you you've got. Danny, come on in!" Spectra said in her usually peppy voice.

Nell gave Danny an encouraging hug and another encouraging smile.

"You'll be fine, Danny," Nell encouraged. She gave Spectra another glare. "Just try not to let anything she says get under your skin; it may _not_ all be true," she added, hiding the warning in it from Spectra.

Danny pulled back from the embrace and gave Nell a smile.

"Thanks Nell, but I'm sure I can survive a session with Spectra," Danny said. Nell gave him another smile.

"I'm sure you can," she said back.

Danny stood up and entered the office with Spectra.

As soon as the door closed, Nell muttered, "But I just want to make sure nothing bad happens and if my suspicions about Spectra are right."

Standing up, Nell walked down the hall, giving the illusion she was leaving. However, she turned invisible and walked right back, phasing herself into Spectra's office and standing silently in a corner of the room.

"… And can we please turn the heat up in here? I can see my own breath," Danny finished off muttering, rubbing his arms from the cold.

Nell felt the feeling of electricity going up her spine and the not-so-uncomfortable feeling of the mist-like form of her ghost sense building up in her throat. Pushing it down, Nell tried to keep it down and not give her away, but unfortunately, she had to phase her head through the wall and into the hallway to release it, shuddering slightly at how uncomfortable it had been to keep it down; it had been like she had swallowed battery acid and was trying to keep herself from throwing it all back up.

Phasing her head back in, she heard Danny exclaim, "Wait! Jazz called me a loser too!"

 _Wait,_ Jazz _called Danny a_ loser _? When? When she, Mr. Lancer, Holly and me were in here with Spectra this morning. That's funny; I don't recall Jazz saying anything like that when me and Holly were with her,_ Nell thought, frowning and her suspicion at Spectra going up a level.

"Hey, those are her issues! I'm not saying you're a loser, Danny-" _I think you are_ -"I think you are a _great_ kid!" Spectra said, hands on Danny's shoulders.

As soon as her hands made contact with Danny's shoulders, he felt drained and completely miserable.

"Then why do I feel so miserable?" Danny asked as he hunched his shoulders and looked down.

"You know what?" Spectra asked back before perking up again and kneeling in front of a glum Danny as she continued, "You might be a mess, but 'mess' is just the beginning of 'message'! Now go out there and be a better you!"

Danny stood up and walked miserably to the door, before he face-planted the wall. Pulling his face away, Danny's head was hung back in misery as he walked out. Nell watched on sympathetically, before she rounded back on Spectra, eyes smouldering with rage.

 _You better watch your back now, Spectra. Because you've just got a half-ghost necromancer wanting to inflict massive hurt on you_ , Nell vowed, growling internally.

The door slammed shut, revealing Bertrand was behind the door, arms folded. Nell looked at him once before turning back to Spectra, who was leaning on her desk.

"Marvellous," Spectra said, flipping open a compact mirror. A green glow surrounded her head, and she watched herself as her wrinkles disappeared, leaving her young and beautiful again.

"Why are you wasting your time on a messed-up kid when we've got a big to-do plan on Wednesday?" Bertrand asked, hands on hips.

"Yeah, but Wednesday is still a couple of days away. Mmmm, teen misery is the nectar that keeps me looking fabulous! And that Fenton kid is like a walking spa treatment!" Spectra answered Bertrand, unknowingly revealing herself to Nell as one of the escaped ghosts from the Ghost Zone that she, Owen and Holly had been tasked with finding and sending back to Ghost Zone and that Spectra and Bertrand had some sort of plan for Wednesday.

Bertrand started to glow before he melted into the same blob ghost that both Danny and Nell had fought earlier this morning! Nell felt her jaw drop, as she realised hers, Holly's and Owen's suspicions about Spectra and her assistant being the escaped ghosts that feed on misery were correct!

"Hmmm. Then maybe I should up the ante," Bertrand said, before he shape-shifted into a giant ghost hornet and left the office.

Nell, knowing she had all she needed to tell Holly that the ghosts the Illinois Council of Necromancers were looking for were here, phased back into the hallway and, after seeing no one was around including Spectra and Bertrand, turned visible again and headed to an abandoned hallway and pulled out her black iPhone with a blue, red, purple and silver dreamcatcher cover and called Holly.

" _Hello?_ " Holly's voice asked.

"Holly, we were right; Spectra and Bertrand are _definitely_ the ghosts the Council are looking for," Nell revealed to her half-sister.

A gasp of shock came from Holly's end before she said, " _This is_ perfect _! We could surprise them, have you use your powers to catch them off-guard and weaken them before I come up behind them and suck them into my containment holder, and-_ "

"No, Holly, that's not how we deal with them," Nell interrupted, tone firm.

" _No? Nell, don't you realise that if we let them go on like this, they'll cause even_ more _harm and become even_ more _stronger?_ " Holly reminded Nell, a hint of chastisement in her tone.

"I know, but Holly, they're already much stronger than what we usually deal with; I have to wait until I can get some help to deal with them," Nell told her sister.

" _Let me guess? Danny Phantom, right?_ "

"Correct. And he's the best help I can get with dealing with these ghosts. But remember, Hols-don't let Spectra touch you or Owen. I'll tell Ava and Dust the same thing," Nell instructed Holly.

" _Right, I'll make sure Spectra doesn't get her mitts on you, me and Owen, while you tell your best friend and your ghost boyfriend the same thing_ ," Holly confirmed, and Nell could swear she could hear the smirk in her voice.

Nell's face grew ashen. "How d-do you…"

" _Know? Honestly, Nell, I'm a_ necromancer _. I've seen Dust's true ghost form ever since he started attending-or_ re _-attending-school here. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret,_ " Holly told Nell. " _I'll call the Council right now. See you back home Nell_."

"Good idea; I'll also contact them and tell them as well. See you back home, and remember; don't let Spectra touch you or Owen," Nell reminded Holly before she hung up on Holly and ran off as the bell for lunch ran, not wanting to be late for her lunchtime detention. As she ran, Nell didn't notice the red-haired girl with blue eyes and wearing a turquoise headband, black long-sleeved shirt, turquoise pants and black flats pressed up against the wall, shocked and confused at what she just heard.

"Council, secret? What council, and what secret? And what does Ms. Spectra have to do with this?" Jazz wondered, pondering over this all the way back to her class after leaving to get a book for her next class.

…

 _Later_

A couple of hours later, the bell rang for the end of the day and Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin were walking down the hallway. As they did, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin noticed how down Danny looked(Nell knew why Danny was miserable and had told Owen as well).

"Danny, you okay?" Tucker asked, concerned for his best friend.

"I'm fine. I can't believe Jazz told that shrink I'm a loser!" Danny answered.

"Are you _sure_ Jazz said that? That doesn't sound like Jazz to me," Sam said.

"Plus, I was with Jazz when Lancer and Spectra were deciding your punishment, and I didn't hear her say you were a loser the entire time," Nell added.

All seven of them stopped when Jazz walked up to them and asked, "Hey guys. What doesn't sound like Jazz to you?"

Jazz had cornered Holly after she had finished class and had asked her what the phone call to Nell was about. At first, Holly had been outraged at her for listening in to her private phone call before saying she was just talking about going for student council, but she wanted to keep it secret as she didn't want to disappoint Spectra that she might be leaving the school paper.

Jazz hadn't be convinced, however, and decided to confront Nell. However, hearing the last part of what Sam said had stopped Jazz in her tracks.

Danny remained silent and gave Jazz a glare. Jazz, noticing it, asked, "Still mad?"

"Wow, you _are_ the smart one," Danny commented sarcastically, before continuing to glare at Jazz. Nell and Owen elbowed him.

"OW!" Danny exclaimed, rubbing his side and dropping his glare. Nell and Owen gave him meaningful looks, but Danny ignored them, and went back to glaring at Jazz.

"Danny, I know you're angry, but I'm _worried_ about you. Ever since the accident-" Jazz started to say, but Danny cut her off and said, "Jazz, I know you _think_ you're helping, and I'm sure when I'm older I'll appreciate it, but right now, I don't."

"You have to talk to _somebody_ , Danny. You barely have any friends, same with you, Owen and Nell…" Jazz began.

Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin glared at her.

"Besides these four. And you and Nell have absolutely _no_ extra-curricular actives," Jazz finished, looking at Danny and Nell meaningfully.

"Unless you count the ghosts," Tucker whispered to Sam, Nell, Dustin, Ava and Owen.

"Shut it!" Sam whispered back.

"Before you slip up, Tuck, and give something away that could expose not only mine and Danny's secrets, but Owen's and my biological family's secret and Dustin's secret!" Nell whispered to Tucker as well. She then said in a louder tone to Jazz, "Jazz, you know that I have no interest in extra-curricular activities, and my interest is even lower now thanks to my, let's just say, currently hectic life."

"Well, maybe this is me now, huh! Not _everybody's_ pumped up full of spirt all the time, you know," Danny snapped at Jazz.

Both Danny and Nell suddenly gasped as their ghost senses went off, Nell already looking for the ghost.

"Ghost sense? I don't see anything," Danny noticed, before he began to shiver like he was really cold and Nell stood as if she had been recently shocked.

Jazz asked them as she placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and another on Nell's, "Guys, are you okay? Danny, you're shivering. And Nell, you feel like you've just been electrocuted."

Nell broke out of her look-like-just-been-electrocuted state and ran down the hall as if her life depended on it while Danny broke out of his shivering and also ran down the hall, shouting back over his shoulder, "Leave me and Nell ALONE!"

"It's worst than I thought!" Jazz exclaimed, now feeling more worried for Danny and beginning to feel worried for Nell again. A kid suddenly came up to her screaming, "A FREAKISHLY LARGE HORNET! AHHH!"

He jumped into a locker and locked himself in.

Jazz gasped in shock when a giant glowing green hornet appeared in the hallway, scaring off the students. The hornet faced Jazz and flew straight towards her. Too scared to run away, Jazz screamed in fright and the hornet grabbed onto her with it's two front legs. Jazz cringed with disgust as the giant insect began to lick her face with it's long black, slimy tongue.

Danny and Nell reappeared in their ghost forms, the both of them charging at the bug. With a kick while intangible, they sent it phasing into another wall while shouting in unison, "BACK OFF GHOST BUG!"

Jazz watched as they kicked it and phased it through the wall, leaving her in complete shock and awe. She then said, " _Ghost_ bug? Wait a minute. That was a _ghost_? That was _three_ ghosts?"

Danny and Nell had kicked the bug outside. It flew up and parked itself onto a tree. Both Danny and Nell turned tangible and Danny asked, "Did somebody call for a couple of exterminators?"

"Because they are here!" Nell added, fists clenched.

"My, you both _are_ clever, aren't you? Swat this, kiddies!" the hornet retorted back and charged right at them stinger-first.

Nell automatically turned intangible, but Danny threw his hands up defensively, causing the hornet's stinger to scratch Danny's forearm. Danny yelled in pain and fell to the ground, holding his injured arm.

"DANNY!" Nell cried, heading towards her injured adoptive brother. When her back was turned, the hornet charged at her again, but Nell was prepared. Throwing up a shield to protect her back, the stinger and the hornet himself rebounded back, bouncing off the shield.

"Danny, are you okay?" Nell asked, kneeling beside him, concerned.

"I'm fine, but I should have gone intangible. Idiot! I'm not getting better at this; I'm getting _worse_ ," Danny answered.

They both looked up as the hornet dive-bombed them stinger-first. Nell and Danny quickly threw up their own individual shields, knocking the hornet back. Dropping their shields, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos, ready to suck the hornet inside, while Nell charged up an explosive electro-ghost ray.

"Alright pal, time for you to-" Danny started to say, but they both saw that the ghost was…

"Gone. Great, _another_ bad guy gets away," Danny said, powering down the thermos and looking down, while Nell powered down her ghost ray. They both flew up into the air and Danny added, "Maybe Jazz was right. Maybe I _am_ a loser."

"Danny, you're _not_ a loser; please don't let anything that shrink says get under your skin," Nell told him, repeating her earlier, hidden warning from before, giving Danny a small hug. "Let's go home, anyway."

They flew off to Fenton Works, unaware that Jazz watched them fly away.

"Ghosts? Wait until I tell Danny and Nell!" Jazz exclaimed out loud in excitement.

…

 _That Night_

Later that evening, Jazz had told Danny and Nell, and even Owen, about the ghosts she saw. But when she asked them if _they_ saw anything, her three younger siblings all shook their heads no.

"What do you mean neither of you saw a ghost?" Jazz pressed.

"It didn't look like a ghost to us; it just looked like a big bug. So we ran; me like a _loser_ ," Danny answered, before glaring at Jazz. Nell and Owen both glared at Danny; neither of them liked Danny's attitude to Jazz at the moment.

"I was right; you're not going to listen to me, are you?" Jazz asked and Danny answered with a smirk, "Nope!"

"Well, you don't leave me any choice. Mom! Dad! Can I talk to you about Danny!?" Jazz yelled out.

Danny's smirk dropped.

" _What_!? Jazz, no!" Danny protested, but before he knew it, Maddie and Jack had appeared in the kitchen. Jack was holding in his hands what looked like a new invention.

"Is there something wrong with Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Is there a ghost involved?" Jack asked as well.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Maddie asked in concern, coming up to Danny, Jack adding, "That involves ghosts?"

"I… I… Actually, yes. Jazz thinks she saw a ghost today," Danny answered them after not knowing what to say for a bit. He then added, "Tell them, Jazz."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us!?" Maddie asked in shock, and both hers and Jack's attention were now turned towards Jazz.

"It would've been a good chance to try out the Portable Fenton Ghost Portal. It peels ghosts apart, atom by atom," Jack said, gesturing to his new invention. At his last sentence, Nell looked a little green at the thought of that small C-shaped invention being capable of peeling her apart "atom by atom".

Jack pushed a button and suddenly, he was covered in a full-body metal suit. He smiled as the suit finished covering him up, before he lost his balance and fell forward, completely destroying the table.

"Well, enjoy your chat," Danny cheerfully said as he, Nell and Owen left the kitchen, leaving Jazz behind. She groaned in annoyance that she was now gonna have to deal with their parents.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, Jazz decided to talk to Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dust about Danny and Nell. She had cornered Nell before she went to bed and asked her the same things Jazz had asked Holly, but Nell, although outraged at Jazz hearing her private phone call, told her the same things Holly had told Jazz prior, Owen defending Nell as well. That, coupled with Danny and Nell always running off and their strange behaviour ever since Danny's accident, made Jazz have a feeling that they were hiding something from her and their friends, Nell's boyfriend, and Owen were in on it.

"Don't you think they've been acting weird lately? I mean, haven't you noticed how gloomy and negative Danny's been lately and how he and Nell are constantly running off and taking frequent bathroom breaks in class?" Jazz asked them.

"Uh, Jazz, we're Danny's and Nell's friends, Dust is Nell's boyfriend, and Owen is their brother. That means we keep their secrets from you," Tucker answered, Dustin and Owen nodding in agreement.

"Sorry Jazz, but like Tucker said, I am their brother and _their_ secrets are _my_ secrets as well, even though you're my sister too," Owen said, giving an apologetic shrug.

Jazz reached into her purse and pulled out a $20 note and handed it to Tucker, who smiled at the gesture and began to say, "Although…"

He was cut off when Sam grabbed the note out of his hands and gave it back to Jazz, despite the disappointed look on Tucker's face.

"We all got our problems, Jazz. I know you're worried, but Danny and Nell are okay. They keep _some_ things to themselves, but it's not like they're doing anything criminal," Sam said.

During when Sam talked to Jazz, Nell came around the corner, heading towards where Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen, Ava and Jazz were. Suddenly, Nell felt something trip her, which caused her to sprawl her forward and crash right into Mr. Lancer! The impact caused both Mr. Lancer and Nell to go crashing to the ground. The bald teacher gave Nell a glare.

"Mr. Lancer! I'm so, so sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" Nell exclaimed, wide-eyed with shock.

Mr. Lancer was about to say something when they all heard the fire alarm ring. They turned around to see Danny's bag strap was attached to the fire alarm switch. Suddenly, water was sprayed everywhere, causing everyone to get wet. Nell leaped away from Mr. Lancer so quickly, it was like she had been burned-but in reality, it was so that she wouldn't accidentally electrocute Mr. Lancer, as the water began to make Nell's electric core and electrical powers go slightly haywire.

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, everyone was glaring at Danny, who was standing with Mr. Lancer, along with Nell,(whose electrical powers were, although still a bit haywire thanks to the water, were calming down)and Lancer was _not_ happy.

"I'm willing to overlook Nell's incident since it was an accident, but I may give her a session with Ms. Spectra. And Danny, I'm giving you a month's detention for the stunt you just pulled," Mr. Lancer said sternly.

"A _month's_ detention!? But I didn't do anything!" Danny protested.

"I believe Danny here, Mr. Lancer, he would _never_ do anything like this without good reason to do it," Nell defended as her electric core _finally_ settled and stopped making her electrical powers go haywire.

Spectra came up behind Mr. Lancer and said, "Hey, Mr. Lancer, it was a couple of accidents! But we're gonna take these accidents and make them acci-don't's, and learn from them so it _never_ happens again! So instead of a month's detention, let him have another session with me."

"How did you know about _my_ accident?" Nell asked suspiciously, arms crossed.

"But-" Danny tried to protest, but Mr. Lancer cut him off and said, "No buts! You could both learn a little bit about school spirit from Ms. Spectra here."

Spectra smiled with pride as Lancer continued, "When I was at school, I got the same advice. And look how I turned out!"

All three of them gave weird looks at that, though Nell's had a glare in it. She was _not_ going to enjoy her session with Spectra.

…

 _Later_

During lunchtime, Spectra had dressed Danny in a black top hat, diaper, and sash that said "Casper Spirit". She also tried to dress Nell up in a costume that was supposed to represent a freak along with another sash, but Nell adamantly refused, pointing out she didn't care what other people thought of her and that this whole thing was stupid. And when Spectra had tried to force her in it anyway, Nell told/threatened that if Spectra tried to dress Nell up in that costume again, the results from Nell wouldn't be pretty, even showing Spectra her tightly clenched fist, so the shrink backed off. Danny, however, hadn't been as lucky.

"And this is supposed it help me _how_?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"We're gonna help you overcome your fear of being called a baby," Spectra answered. She turned and glared at Nell, who was leaning beside the door. "And if your sister would cooperate here, we would help her overcome her fear of being called a freak."

"For the last time, _Spectra_ , I do _not_ have a fear of being called a freak; I don't even want to _be_ here!" Nell exclaimed through gritted teeth, hands clenched into fists before she crossed her arms, glaring right back at Spectra.

Spectra ignored her and turned back to Danny, who sat back down in his chair and confessed, "I'm not afraid of being called a _baby_. I'm afraid of being called a loser."

"Ah, and there in lies the problem. You care too much about what other people think," Spectra deducted.

Suddenly, Dash and two other members of the football team came in, carrying boxes and a banner.

"Where do you want us to put these Ms-" Dash started to say, but he and the other jocks gasped at seeing Danny. Dash then started teasing with a grin, "Hey guys, check it out! It's the Casper High Spirit Baby!"

They began to laugh at Danny, making him feel even worse.

"Of course," he muttered as he hung his head down low.

Spectra placed a hand on his shoulder and began smirking an evil grin as a green glow made her wrinkles disappear.

Nell, feeling even more angry towards Spectra and witnessing the entire thing, marched over to the jocks and shouted, "All right, all right, break it up! There's nothing to see here! _Nothing_!"

"Why should we listen to you, freak?" a random jock asked.

"Would you rather leave with your noses intact or not?" Nell lightly threatened, making Dash and his cronies gulp.

Looking up, she smiled sweetly, but menacingly, at a jock and said, "Hey Dylan! How's the nose? I would absolutely _hate_ breaking it again… unless you all leave."

Not wanting to have their noses ruined, Dash, Dylan, and the third jock fled. Nell rounded back onto Spectra, smirking at the slightly growling ghost in disguise.

 _Touché, Spectra, Touch_ _é_ , Nell thought as she pulled Danny off his chair and to where his pants and shoes were.

…

 _Later in the afternoon_

After school, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin were hanging out at a mall-like pharmacy. Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Nell were having ice creams; Dustin wasn't having one because he didn't need to eat anymore, and Danny wasn't having one because he wasn't hungry. Eventually, Nell lost her own appetite for hers, since both her and Danny were still angry about school. But Nell, who had been careful to not let Spectra touch her, wasn't as miserable as Danny, but was feeling embarrassed for him as well.

"Man, it was _brutal_ making you wear that stupid baby suit; I could hardly watch. Though I _did_ get some good digital pics," Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA, to show Danny and Nell a picture he got of some students laughing at Danny and Nell trying to get rid of them.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" Danny asked angrily, Nell adding quietly and defensively, "I may not be the Mayor of Misery-Ville like Danny here, but even I know you're meant to be the supportive friend here."

"Danny, come on, you know he's kidding," Sam said. Dustin added, "Same here for you, Dell Nell."

"I know, but still I had to _say_ something," Nell said to her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I-I… yeah, I know," Danny said, resting his head on the table. Nell gave him a sympathetic look and, after pulling slightly away from Dustin, wrapped a comforting arm around Danny's shoulders, feeling worried for him now, since learning about the ghostly identities of Spectra and Bertrand.

"I don't get it. Why am I so depressed and angry all the time? That shrink is supposed to be helping me. Ever since I started talking to her, I've been feeling worse," Danny continued. He gave a weary smile to Nell to show he appreciated the one-armed hug she was giving him. Nell smiled back at him.

Jazz came up to them and greeted, "Hey Danny, hey Nell. How's it going?"

"Like you care! Just go away, Jazz," Danny said.

" _Danny_!" Nell chided under her breath, just as hers and Danny's ghost senses went off.

"Oh no," they both muttered at the same time. Looking around, they noticed the same ghost they had fought earlier this week was floating behind Paulina as she continuously covered herself in makeup.

"Gotta keep Jazz busy," Danny whispered to himself.

Danny suddenly stood up and quickly placed Jazz in his seat as he yelled dramatically, "Yeah, well, if you're gonna take her side, than you hang with her too! Here, take me seat, you've already taken my friends!"

Nell caught on and yelled, "Danny, let's talk this out somewhere private! Let's not get _too_ drastic! Owen, could you come soon if I haven't convinced Danny otherwise in a minute or so?"

Owen nodded, catching on as well, and with that, both Danny and Nell ran out through the "Employees Only" door.

"Danny, Nell, wait!" Jazz shouted, getting out of the chair and racing after them.

Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin finally caught on as Owen quickly melted into the shadows, shadow-travelling.

"Come on!" Sam told the other three teens with her. Ava and Sam dropped their ice creams as they, Tucker and Dustin chased Danny and Nell as well, but in the opposite direction.

Jazz went towards the "Employees Only" door and said out loud, "They went this way. I'm sure I can head them off."

She opened the door, but her eyes widened as she stayed hidden behind the door as soon as she saw Danny and Nell standing in the alleyway.

After checking no one was around, a bright ring of light appeared at their waists, before splitting into two and transforming Nell and Danny into their ghost forms. Where Danny and Nell Fenton once stood, there was now ghostly superheroes Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee.

Jazz gasped and her eyes widened in shock as she watched them fly off and Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin ran in.

"Danny!? Nell!?" Jazz exclaimed, still in shock.

…

 _Seconds later_

After Danny and Nell transformed into their ghost forms, Jazz was still watching in shock. Tucker, Sam, Dustin and Ava both turned around and their eyes widened when they saw Jazz standing there.

"Did you see that?! Tell me I didn't see what I just saw," Jazz asked, pointing up to the sky.

"It's not what you think, Jazz," Tucker said nervously, but before he could say anything more, Sam grabbed his ice cream and shoved it into his mouth.

"Of _course_ it's not. Ghosts aren't real. Jazz, you sound like your father," Sam said logically, remaining calm. Ava and Dustin nodded in agreement.

Jazz thought about what's been happening the last few days, ever since the accident, and what Tucker, Owen and Sam said to her at school earlier today. Her eyes widened when she realised that _this_ was the secret they were referring to.

"Jazz?" Ava asked.

"Oh. Oh, of course. HA HA! My parents are such loons it's rubbing off! Oh my gosh, it's _that_ late? I've gotta work on my spirit week speech," Jazz lied and ran off. Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin breathed out a sigh of relief.

Jazz, who had ducked behind a wall, noticed that and knew it confirmed that they knew about Danny's and Nell's secrets. She was about to leave when she felt a hand on her.

"AHHH-" Jazz started to scream, before another hand covered her mouth, cutting off her scream. Jazz's eyes widened when she saw the hand was covered in flickering shadows leaping off it. The hand left her mouth, before whirling her around to face the owner of the hands.

" _Jazz_?" Owen asked, eyes wide. He looked down and gulped nervously as remnants of shadow drifted away from him, leaving behind her adopted brother. "Uh, I can explain in a totally logical and reasonable-actually, I really can't."

"Wh-what's going on!?" Jazz demanded, spluttering a bit. "I just saw Danny and Nell somehow turn into ghosts, and now, I just shadows literally coming off you! What the heck's going on?!"

Owen's eyes widened at hearing what Jazz said.

"You _saw_ Danny and Nell change into ghosts?" he asked. Jazz nodded in confirmation.

Owen shook his head, muttering, "I _knew_ you would find out someday," before facing her again.

"Okay, one, keep your voice down, please. Second, I'll explain _everything_ back home. And third, it might be wise that you stay out here and do _not_ tell anyone what you saw. Got it, Jazz?" Owen told her. Jazz nodded.

"Good. I'll only be a sec," Owen said, and then, he melted into the shadows and disappeared. Jazz, not wanting to miss anything, raced back to the pharmacy-mall, where she peered inside through one of the windows.

Inside, there were two glowing green ghost lions that were growling threateningly at Tucker, Sam, Ava, Owen(who had just arrived)and a ghost boy who Jazz had never seen before in her entire life, but seemed strangely familiar, after Tucker had called the ghost lions' attention to them and away from Danny and Nell.

"Or don't. Seriously, it's open for discussion," Tucker said nervously to the lions.

"NO!" Danny yelled, and both him and Nell charged at the lions as they yelled in unison, "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Danny and Nell both tackled a lion each; Nell used her electricity powers to electrocute the lion she had tackled, but the lion Danny had tackled pinned him to the ground. Despite being shocked, Nell's own lion pinned her to the ground as well, right next to Danny.

"Aw, look what we have here," the first lion said, and the second one continued, "The little _loser_ ghosts have a few freaky baby helpers."

At that remark, Nell managed to kick her lion off and blasted an explosive electro-ghost ray at it, stunning it, while Danny snapped, "Do. Not. Call. Me. Or. Nell. LOSERS!"

Danny also managed to kick his lion off, which caused it to collide with the second, slowly recovering lion, and the both of them slammed into a refrigerator. Danny and Nell combined ghost rays to form one, huge explosive ghost ray, and the both of them fired it at the lions, but the lions dodged out of the way. The blast was so powerful, it completely destroyed the refrigerator.

The lions smirked at the damage and the duplicate disappeared as the real ghost transformed back into it's original form and said, "Well, that's enough damage for one afternoon. TA!"

The ghost phased out of the mall then. Danny and Nell landed next to Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and the mysterious ghost, Danny looking even more miserable than before. They looked around the damaged shopping centre, the ghost's arms around Nell, all of them unaware that Jazz watched the whole thing from outside.

"I sure hope they're insured," Tucker commented as he rubbed his neck guiltily.

"Great! He got away again; another _ringing_ endorsement for the town screw-up," Danny said sarcastically.

"Danny, you're-" Nell started to say, but before she could say anything more, or before Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen or the mystery ghost boy could say anything else, Danny had already flew away.

"Not a screw-up," Nell finished, looking down. Sighing, she turned to the group.

"I'll go after him, she said, before she turned intangible and phased out of the store and through the roof, giving chase to Danny who had left a few seconds earlier. Neither Nell or Danny noticed that Jazz had watched them fly off, still wide-eyed with shock.

…

 _That night_

Later that night, Danny and Nell were in the kitchen staring at their dinner, not really feeling hungry right now; Danny was too miserable to eat and Nell was too worried for her brother to eat. She had tried to tell him what Spectra and that ghost said weren't true, but Danny was now too miserable for even Nell's encouraging words to bring him out of it. It was making Nell really angry at Spectra, as the ghost disguised as a counsellor was responsible for making Nell's brother feel this miserable.

At that moment, Jazz came into the kitchen and just stared at them. Danny and Nell looked up and noticed Jazz's, admittedly, creepy staring as she wouldn't stop looking at them.

"What?" Nell asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing," Jazz simply answered. She walked up to them and examined them briefly before pinching Danny's arm and poking Nell's shoulder, hard.

"OW! What!?" Danny then asked, rubbing his arm. Nell massaged her shoulder as she muttered, "Ow, ow, ow. Jazz, what's up with you?"

" _Nothing_ ," Jazz insisted. She sat on the table and said to Danny, "Uh, so, um, Danny, I know I've been kinda hard on you lately, but you know I think you're great, right?"

"Yeah, right. That's not what _I_ hear," Danny said back to her bitterly.

"Danny, will you _please_ stop being a jerk to Jazz," Nell groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Then you've heard wrong. Look, I know both you and Nell think I can be pushy, and I'm a know-it-all, I know you both think I can be a jerk sometimes," Jazz said, before pausing as she noticed Danny smirking at her and Nell's own lips lifting up into a smirk as well, waiting for her to continue.

"You know you two can stop me at any time," Jazz told them, and Danny and Nell answered in unison, "I know."

Danny's smirk and Nell's half-formed smirk disappeared as Jazz sighed and went on, "All I'm saying is I'm your sister and I care about you two. And even though you both think I don't understand, you guys can talk to me about _anything_."

Danny looked down, ashamed and now seeing just how much of a jerk he had been to Jazz, while Nell smiled a small smile at Jazz and said, "I know."

She and Danny looked at each other, and in that moment, they both felt like it was time to tell Jazz about their secret.

"Um, Jazz…" Danny started to say, before he was cut off when they heard a large explosion coming from the living room. Running towards the counter, they saw a now completely destroyed television set and Jack and Maddie standing there with the Fenton Peeler.

"I'm just saying, if we could find that ghost at Jazz's school, we could have peeled that ghost like an onion!" Jack said.

"Well, we can't completely vaporise it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?" Maddie asked.

Danny cringed in fear while Nell tried to keep herself from throwing up, but her face still had a green tinge to it that wasn't from the faint ectoplasm in her blood. The two noticed Jazz's hand on their shoulders and walked away from her and the counter.

"I don't feel like talking about," Danny said, deciding not to tell Jazz his secret.

"Me too," Nell agreed, also deciding not to tell Jazz her secret as well.

"Yeah, I'd imagine not," Jazz said as well and gave them both smiles. Walking up to them, she kissed them on the back of their heads, before she left the kitchen. Danny and Nell gave her a smile before Danny went wide-eye and exclaimed, "Oh GROSS!"

As soon as Jazz left the kitchen, she walked up the stairs, heading to her room to finish her speech, when a voice said, "I guess you want that explanation?"

Jazz looked up and saw Owen at the top of the stairs. Black messy hair in the same style as Danny's fell in front of his reddish blue eyes. His arms were folded and he was leaning on the wall, but his expression looked almost… defeated.

Jazz folded her arms and gave Owen a level look. "You're darn right I want an explanation."

"Jazz, I promised you I would give you one, and I will-but in my room," Owen told her, walking down to her.

"Why in your room?"

"It's more private," was all Owen said before he grabbed Jazz's arm and walked himself and her to his/Danny's room and opened it, before locking it behind him.

Owen turned around, but instead of explaining anything, he started to pace around, muttering, "I knew you would find out like this, ever since Holly saw it. But I never thought _I_ would be the one explaining it; I thought Nell or Holly would at _least_ help me here."

At that part, Owen grabbed his hair, sighing a few times before dropping his hands, going over to his desk and leaning against it.

"Before I start explaining, I need you to forget _everything_ you know from books and stuff, and that I will _basically_ explain why Danny and Nell could turn into ghosts. It's _their_ secret to tell, not mine," Owen started off. Jazz nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Owen sighed again, muttering, "I _so_ don't want to be the one telling her," before looking at Jazz levelly in the eye and said, "Danny and Nell are half-ghost."

Owen said it like it was a simple fact, but it shocked Jazz. She started at him, wide-eyed, and whispered, "How-"

"How did they become half-ghost?" Owen interrupted, before explaining, "Nell's actually my, Holly's and Josie's half-sister; same mom, different dads. Her biological dad was a ghost, and he and our mom hooked up briefly. Nell was born shortly after. Nell can better explain when she feels like she wants to tell you her secret. Danny became half-ghost from the accident with the ghost portal."

"But I've been around that portal too, and I've never become half-ghost," Jazz pointed out. "Besides, Danny said when he turned the portal on, he wasn't around it long enough."

Owen arched a brow. "That's because Danny didn't turn the portal on from the _outside_ …"

Jazz gasped, now fitting the pieces together. "Danny…"

"Needless to say, after Danny turned it on, there was a great big flash, a lot of electricity and ectoplasmic energy, and Danny got zapped by it a lot; and I mean a _lot_. When he came back out, he looked like, well, a ghost. When he turned back to regular Danny Fenton-and Nell took some samples of his DNA-we found out he was now half-ghost, like Nell."

"Well, that explains Danny and Nell. But that doesn't explain how you walked in those shadows."

Owen winced. "Okay, this is now the hard part. And the part I told you to forget everything you know. You ready for the truth about me, Holly, Josie, Nell, and our biological family?"

Jazz frowned, debating with herself, before nodding.

"Okay then. Here goes everything… Me, Holly, Josie, Nell-if you don't count her being half-ghost-and our dead parents are necromancers," Owen revealed.

Jazz blinked once before laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Oh man, you had me going, Owen! Ha ha ha…" Jazz laughed, before she noticed Owen's serious expression and her laughter died off. "You're not kidding?"

Owen shook his head. Jazz frowned and folded her arms. "Prove it."

Owen gave her a look, before he disappeared in a burst of shadow and reappeared behind Jazz, spooking her.

"How-" she started.

"First off, it's called shadow-travel. Second off, it's a necromancer power. It enables me to go from one place to another in a short amount of time through shadows," Owen explained.

Owen looked at Jazz again before taking a deep breath and told Jazz about necromancers.

"Necromancers are normal humans who are the descendants of the earliest necromancers who were, in turn, half-ghost; though the ghost part is watered down so much, me, Holly, Josie and other modern necromancers don't have ghost powers, save for Nell, but she's different. We are responsible for putting renegade ghosts back into the Ghost Zone; a sort of ghost police in the living world. We can see invisible and disguised ghosts, can shadow-travel, raise an army of the dead, and summon any ghost from the Zone or summon them back. We can also do charms; simple spells that combine the energy of this world with ghost energy to make necromancy. All of what I just told you and other stuff concerning this are in grimoires-necromancers books-and before you ask, they are the dull books me, Holly and Nell are always reading. That's all I can explain at the moment. Any questions?"

Jazz was silent for a second before saying, "So, it's a cult."

Owen looked at her once before shaking his head. "No, it's not a cult."

"A secret community within a community, spooky powers, spells, special books hiding in plain sight… sounds like a cult to me," Jazz persisted.

"It's _not_ a cult," Owen repeated, stressing the word "not".

"Okay, say it's not a cult. What were Holly and Nell talking about that included Council and Spectra when they talked on the phone?" Jazz asked.

"A while ago, before Danny's accident, Holly-being the eldest matriarch in our family-got a special call that two misery-feeding ghosts escaped the Ghost Zone and were hiding here," Owen explained. "She's been trying to find them, along with me and Nell, and we just discovered that Spectra and her assistant, Bertrand, are those ghosts-and that Spectra is the reason Danny is feeling miserable. The council you heard about was the Illinois Council of Necromancers; there's always one in every state, on every continent. They tell the matriarch of every necromancer family about any rouge ghosts in their town or city that they have to deal with right away. Nell just had to call Holly that Spectra and Bertrand are the ghosts we're looking for."

Jazz gasped, before looking down in guilt. "I signed Danny up to help him, and all I did was do the opposite."

"Hey, you didn't know. But it's not worth beating yourself up over it," Owen assured her. He gave her a small smile. "Besides, Holly saw Danny and Nell defeating them, and-shoot."

Jazz's head whipped around to face him at hearing that last part. "What do you mean, Holly _saw_ Danny and Nell defeating them?"

Owen's shoulders raised up, preparing to lie, before they slumped in defeat and he said, "Aside from the basic necromancer powers I told you about, necromancers have a unique gift. Holly's one is that she can see the future; fragments of the future, mind you, but still, the future."

Jazz's eyes widened before she muttered, " _That's_ how she knew the answers to tests despite hardly studying for any of them!"

"Yes, that's the reason why, but Jazz, listen-Holly's visions can be dangerous, if you're not careful. And please, don't tell Holly I told you the family secret; she already nearly killed me and Nell when we told Ava and Dust."

"Do Holly and Josie know-"

"About Nell and Danny being half-ghost? Holly and Josie know about Nell, but they don't know about Danny," Owen said. "Anyway, I think I should get some sleep, and you should work on your spirit week speech."

Jazz looked and noticed the time on Danny's alarm clock. "Oh my gosh! I need to edit some parts, and probably go to bed. See you tomorrow, Owen."

Jazz walked out of the room, but stopped and turned back to Owen.

"Oh, and Owen? Thank you for telling me the truth-despite how weird and cult-like it sounds."

Owen grinned. "You're not gonna relent about how similar my world sounds to a cultist's world, aren't you?"

"Nope."

Owen smiled at that. "Good night, Jazz."

"Good night, Owen."

With another smile, Jazz closed the door, satisfied that she finally knew the truth about not only her brother and her adopted siblings, but also the reason behind Danny's and Nell's new behaviour.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin were at their lockers. Something was very different about the school; it seemed to be full of misery. Even the popular kids looked down in the dumps.

"Um, is it me? Or is this the _worst_ spirit week in the history of Casper High spirit weeks?" Sam noted as she gestured to everyone around them. Only her, Tucker, Dustin, Ava, Owen and Nell seemed to be the only happy kids here.

"And to make things worse, we all have to sit through Jazz's idiotic speech when she tries to put the "I" back in "Spirit!", or some other nonsense," Danny grumbled. They all noticed Jazz was running down the hall, looking really happy. "Just what the heck is she so _happy_ about?"

"I think she's just full of school spirit, Danny, there's nothing wrong with that," Nell told him.

"Don't ask me either. I'm usually the sour one around here; but compared to everybody else, I'm the Goth bird of happiness," Sam said with a smile.

"Me too! And we're-plus Ava, Dustin and Owen-the only five people in school who _haven't_ had a session with Dr. Spectra," Tucker said as he smiled as well, Ava, Dustin and Owen nodding in affirmative.

"Wait a minute!" Danny said suddenly as his eyes widened. He grabbed Tucker's PDA and added, "Let me see something."

Danny showed an image of him in his ridiculous and embarrassing costume, Nell frantically trying to get everyone to leave and not laugh at Danny. Coming out of Danny's and Nell's mouths were-respectively-blue and white wisps of mist. Tucker said nervously, "Uh, I was going to delete that."

"Glad you didn't! Look at _that_! I kept thinking I was seeing my breath, that it was cold. But what if that's mine and Nell's ghost senses? What if Spectra is making people _more_ miserable? What if… she's a _ghost_?"

 _Finally! It's about time you figured it out!_ Nell silently cheered, before saying out loud, "Come to think of it, I _did_ have my suspicions about her when my ghost sense went off around her, since I hardly get cold thanks to my core," Nell admitted.

"That also explains why you wouldn't let her touch you, in case she was a ghost," Ava pointed out.

"Only _one_ way to find out," Sam said.

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin came out of Spectra's office, looking officially depressed.

"I hate my life," Tucker stated flatly.

"I hate your life more," Sam added, also in a flat, miserable tone. Ava, Dustin and Owen just sulked in misery.

Spectra exclaimed, "Buh-bye! And remember, there's only an "I" in "misery" if you spell it that way!"

She shut the door, unaware that an invisible Danny and Nell phased into her office. They noticed that Spectra had wrinkles on her face and her hair wasn't it's usual vibrant red-though Nell knew this fact from when she first spied on Spectra-but as soon as she inhaled a green mist swirling around her head, her wrinkles disappeared and her red hair returned to it's usual vibrancy.

She sighed in satisfaction and sat-leaned on her desk, looking at Sam's, Tucker's, Ava's, Owen's and Dustin's(or as everyone else knew, Dust's)files, saying, "Man, that's _good_! I'm gonna miss these kids. They're a _waterfall_ of misery."

Suddenly, the green blob ghost that Danny and Nell had been fighting recently phased into the room.

"There you are! You hooked up the device?" Spectra asked.

"Of course! And when the spirit sparklers go off vaporising the only chipper kid left in the entire school save for those Holly and Nell girls, there'll be enough misery and anguish in that room to keep us looking young _forever_!" the ghost answered.

The bell rang and Spectra said, "Well, there's the bell. Shall we go hear a speech, and bum a few more kids out? Including Miss. Holly and Nell Fenton?"

They both disappeared in a flash of light and out of the room, leaving Danny and Nell alone in the room. The two turned visible and realised they knew who the only happy kid left, besides Holly and Nell, was-

"Jazz!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison.

…

 _Outside_

Out in the halls, Spectra and Bertrand were walking down them. Bertrand was in his human disguise.

"After we destroy everything, you up for a cappuccino?" Bertrand asked.

"Ah, ooo! That's a marvellous idea!" Spectra answered. A second later, Bertrand was blasted by a green, regular ghost ray and a white electro-ghost ray.

Spectra turned around to see Danny and Nell in their ghost forms, floating in front of her and giving both Spectra and Bertrand glares. Danny had a Fenton Thermos strapped across his back and Nell had a Fenton Thermos strapped to her hip, ready to use when the time was right.

"We figured it out, finally. You feed on misery, don't you?" Danny accused.

"I'm sorry, can I help either of you?" Spectra asked, pretending to be innocent.

"No, I'm sure you can't. You can't help anybody except yourself," Nell said back, earning her a smirk from Spectra. However, her smirk dropped and her face paled when Nell added, in a voice too quietly for Danny to her, but loud enough for Spectra to hear, "I don't know how you got out, but as soon as me and Danny contain you and your companion, I'm sending you two straight to the Council for the punishment regularly received for ghost fugitives from the GZ. And you two fit the bill."

Spectra lunged at them, to try and grab them both, but Danny and Nell flew out of the way and floated behind her. Spectra turned around and continued to smirk, while Bertrand stood up and got ready for a fight if need be. Nell turned around to face Bertrand, while Danny faced Spectra.

"You find that _one_ thing that a kid's most afraid of. Their future, their looks, their confidence-" Danny looked down then, as that last bit referenced to him and Nell, if Nell hadn't been so careful and Spectra had managed to touch Nell and made her miserable-"and you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it!" Danny deducted, pointing to Bertrand.

"HEY!" Bertrand exclaimed, offended by the remark.

Spectra clapped at Danny mockingly.

"Very good, you two," she said, before her eyes turned a glowing pupil-less red and she continued, "But I fear you missed a few details!"

She was suddenly surrounded by a ring of fire and mist and transformed into her true, shadow-like form; a form she effectively kept hidden from Nell's, Holly's and Owen's true-ghost-form-seeing necromancer powers. She grinned a wide grin at them, her teeth now pointy and razor-sharp, before she charged at them both.

Danny and Nell screamed in fright, before Danny was tackled by Bertrand in his lion form, who phased both himself and Danny outside the school.

"DANNY!" Nell screamed, and was about to go help her adoptive brother when Spectra grabbed Nell in a tight choke hold. Nell looked up at Spectra with defiant anger.

"GET YOUR FILTHY MITTS OFF ME!" Nell demanded, struggling in Spectra's grip and defiantly trying to resist Spectra's misery-inducing powers. But as she did, Nell could feel that she was slowing beginning to feel miserable, as Spectra fed off it. Spectra then phased herself and Nell out of the building, continuing to feed off of Nell's delicious misery, despite Nell's self-confidence.

…

 _In The Gym Room_

Meanwhile, in the gym, Jazz had finished her speech, but-aside from Holly-no one else seemed to be full of school spirit. Mr. Lancer tried to get them to cheer, but it was no use as everyone remained silent and miserable. With a frown on his face, Mr. Lancer started the domino chain.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back outside, Danny was pinned against a tree by Bertrand and Spectra still kept her tight choke hold on Nell, despite the latter's attempts to free herself, and slowly drained Nell of her misery as Spectra forced Nell to watch Danny and Bertrand.

Nell gasped as she watched and she renewed her efforts to try and break free so that she could help Danny, feeling really scared for him.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU EVIL WITCH!" Nell shouted, fighting against Spectra, but it was all in vain; Nell felt herself getting weaker and weaker and more and more miserable thanks to Spectra's powers. Still, Nell increased her efforts to escape, but Spectra's grip was too tight.

"You two thought you could stop us!? _YOU_!? You're both just frightened little kids!" Bertrand exclaimed, taunting Danny.

He raised a paw and was about to strike at Danny, but the latter managed to make himself intangible and phased through the tree just as the former's claws came down, causing him to scratch the tree instead. Bertrand looked around to find the ghost boy, but Danny came out of the ground and gave Bertrand a hard punch, sending him flying. This encouraged Nell to continue to try to escape, and she stretched down and gripped Spectra's tail, activating her ghost stinger-a weaker version of her electricity powers-and used it to shock Spectra enough to let go of Nell.

Nell quickly flew away from Spectra and flew to Danny.

"Danny, are you okay?" Nell asked worriedly.

Before Danny could answer, both he and Nell were grabbed into headlocks by Spectra, who flew them both to the gymnasium. Danny instantly felt Spectra's powers draining his misery.

"LET GO OF US!" Danny and Nell demanded in unison.

"Why would I do that? Both your doubts and your misery, it's _delicious_!" Spectra exclaimed.

They looked through one of the gymnasium's windows and watched the dominos continue to fall as she continued, "And the best part is? As soon as that silly speech is over, and that last domino falls, and the sparklers vaporise the speaker, we'll leave you both here to take the blame! And by the time I'm done with you two, you both will be sure it was all your faults!"

"Man, I'm so _tired_ of you dumping on me, and I'm so _tired_ of dumping on myself," Danny said. He looked at Nell and Jazz.

"But you and Jazz didn't do that, even when I was mad at Jazz and ticked off at you for telling me I was being a jerk to Jazz," he continued.

"And Jazz was worried for us. Even though she knew I could take care of myself, she still wanted to get me help like you, Danny. She was trying to look out for us and help us, like any big sister would," Nell added.

"And we won't. Let her. _DOWN_!" Danny and Nell both exclaimed in unison. They both felt stronger and managed to blast Spectra off them. Their transformation rings went over them, but instead of transforming back into Danny and Nell Fenton, the rings restored some of the strength Spectra had sapped from them when she was feeding off of their misery. Danny and Nell faced Spectra, eyes glowing intensely, as she flew back. She called, "Bertrand, SIC THEM!"

Bertrand came up in his lion form, before he jumped up into the air and transformed again, but this time into a ninja. Danny and Nell both gave him "Really?" looks as he landed on a tree branch. Bertrand pulled out a nunchuck and did some fancy moves with it.

"We _so_ don't have time for this," Danny deadpanned, unimpressed, before pulling out his thermos. He opened it and pointed it at Bertrand.

With one final scream of "NOOOO!", Bertrand was sucked inside the thermos, after evading capture in his and Danny and Nell's previous battles. Danny capped the thermos, high-five'd Nell, and turned to Spectra, smirking at her as he shook it.

"YOU'RE BOTH _THROUGH_!" Spectra yelled, charging at them in anger. Danny and Nell dodged out of the way and Danny grabbed her by her spectral tail and exclaimed, "And you're done telling me and Nell what to do!"

He pulled her back, and-with a helpful ghost ray from Nell-threw Spectra into a rubbish bin, the lid closing on top of her. They both smiled, before they gasped and exclaimed, "JAZZ!"

They both turned invisible/intangible and flew right into the gymnasium. They both grabbed-tackled Jazz out of the way, turning her intangible and invisible as well, just as the "spirit sparklers" blasted at the stage, destroying the podium.

Danny and Nell phased Jazz into the storage room and put her down as they turned visible and tangible again. Jazz looked at them in shock; her little brother and adopted sister just saved her from being killed by the sparklers. Danny and Nell both gave Jazz a small smile. However, before they could do anything else, they were suddenly grabbed by Spectra and pinned to a wall in another part in the storage room.

"Look at you two," Spectra cooed. Danny and Nell pulled out their thermoses, but Spectra swatted them away before they could open one up and suck her inside. She turned back to them, and began to work her magic.

"What are you both? Ghosts trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little kids with creepy little powers?" Spectra asked evilly, unaware that Jazz was watching and glaring at Spectra angrily at what she was trying to do. Spectra turned to Nell. "And you. A lonely little girl with powers she _thinks_ she can control given to her from a father who abandoned her at the first chance he got!"

"Both! Uh, neither! We don't know!" Danny answered her unsurely, while Nell told Spectra obstinately, "I'm _not_ a lonely little girl, I _do_ have control over my powers and my dad left to protect me and my mom! But, I would have loved to have known him, or at least know who he is…"

"You're both _freaks_! Not ghosts! Not kids! Who cares for a couple of things like _you_!?" Spectra sneered. She looked at Nell. "Especially not your _real_ father!"

They then heard Jazz say, "Excuse me? I don't know these kids, but I hope it's okay if they get a second opinion."

They watched as Jazz pulled out the Fenton Peeler and pushed the button on it. In a matter of seconds, she was dressed up in a metal battle suit just like Jack's, only hers wasn't as big.

"This is weird," Jazz commented as it finished covering her up.

She pointed a gun inbuilt into the suit at Spectra, who screamed in agony and pain as she felt herself peeling away. Danny and Nell cringed as she became older and older until all that was left was a wrinkled old lady in front of them who seemed to be over a hundred years old.

"Talk about having nothing within," Danny commented.

"Ditto that," Nell agreed.

Spectra looked over herself and screamed in defeat. She shrieked, "NOOOO! I AM _NOTHING_ WITHOUT MY YOUTH!"

Nell opened the cap of her thermos and sucked the screaming Spectra inside. She put the lid back on, and as soon as she did, Nell felt the misery she had from those brief moments Spectra touched her and Danny felt the misery he had been feeling the last few days disappear. Jazz deactivated the suit, and it went back to being a handheld device.

"Hey, it worked! But it's still weird," Jazz said. She walked up to Danny and Nell. Nell was giving Danny a hug, happy that Danny wasn't feeling miserable anymore.

Suddenly, they both cringed in fright at seeing Jazz and Nell sprang away from Danny, the both of them stuttering a bit. Jazz smiled at them, before she realised what they were afraid of.

"AAGH! GHOSTS!" Jazz fake-screamed and fake-ran off in fright, before stopping at the door. She turned back around and smiled at them and added, "You both better go."

She left and hid behind the door, watching them sigh in relief. Nell turned to Danny and said, "I'll take the thermoses to Holly this time."

"Sure," Danny said back, handing her his thermos containing Bertrand. Nell strapped Danny's thermos to her back, turned intangible and flew off, Danny following behind her after accidentally face-planting into a stack of boxes.

Jazz smiled and said to herself, "They can tell me when they're both ready."

Mr. Lancer came running into the room holding a pair of pom-poms in excitement and said, "Miss. Fenton, you're needed."

Both of them walked back into the gymnasium and heard the students cheering, "JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ!"

"Hey, she's okay!" Tucker exclaimed in excitement.

"Ah, everybody's mood is lifted! As though some gloomy malevolence has been shooed away! Your disappearing act worked marvellously; they've got their spirit back," Mr. Lancer remarked to Jazz as they waved at the students.

Jazz looked up and saw Danny and Nell(after the latter managed to sneak the thermoses to Holly)in their human forms and sitting next to Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dust, Nell leaning into Dust's arms and hugging him. Both her and Danny smiled at Jazz and waved to her. She waved back at them as she said, "They're not the only ones, Mr. Lancer. They're not the only ones."

…

 _That Night_

Later that night, Jazz watched from her window as Danny and Nell flew in the air with blissful looks on their faces; during the time when Spectra had fed off of Danny's misery, both he and Nell couldn't enjoy the brother-sister midnight flights they took to relax. But now, after the drama of the last couple of days, not only could they enjoy these types of flights again, Danny was finally feeling like his old self again, and Nell couldn't be more happier that Danny was back to his regular self.

Jazz continued to watch them and gave them both proud smiles. She was so proud of who they are, despite not being Nell's actual sister, and she would continue to look out for them and help them in whatever way she could and help cover for them.

 **GhostWriterGirl: And that's done! Yay!**

 **Nell: So, Jazz knows our secret. Okay, I get it** _ **is**_ **a pretty big deal, but it isn't that surprising; she would have figured it out sooner or later.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*turns to Nell*You're taking this pretty well. Is what you just said the** _ **only**_ **reason why you're taking it well?**

 **Nell:*sighs*Okay, that and watching the actual episode and having a mini-freak out moment afterwards.**

 **Owen: She's not kidding.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*smirks at Nell* I knew you wouldn't be taking this well without good reason. Anyway, sorry about the late update! Exams are coming up, and I had to put this story on hold to study. Ugh! I hate exams.**

 **Nell and Owen:*groan in unison*Us too.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yeah, so, also, sorry about not updating the Halloween chapter on Halloween! I didn't manage my time well there. But, I will update it, despite that day not being October 31** **st** **. Anyway, I know some of you are confused about some things in this chapter, so let me explain:**

 **. In the necromancer world, ghosts who have escaped from the Ghost Zone and have gone into hiding and are evil are fugitives to the necromancer Councils, and so the Heads of those councils contact the matriarch of the necromancer family(usually the mom; if not, then the eldest daughter)higher up than other necromancer families or the sole necromancer family in charge of sending any ghosts in their hometown straight back into the Ghost Zone to find, capture, and send those renegade ghosts(in this case, Penelope Spectra and Bertrand) to the Council of the state their town is in(in this case, Illinois and Amity Park is in Illinois; I think)to get punishment for escaping the Ghost Zone, before chucking them off into the Ghost Zone.**

 **. When Jazz and Owen where arguing about whether necromancers were cultists or not, I took inspiration from** _ **Doctor Strange**_ **(which is an amazingly good movie)where the title character, Dr. Strange, went back to the hospital he used to work at because he was injured, told his ex-girlfriend about the mystic arts, and she believed it was a cult too. I hope you recognised the reference!**

 **That's all I can explain at the moment, and sorry if the beginning and some parts of this chapter were cruddy. Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own this story and all my OCs. I'll try to update the next episode-chapter, "Shades Of Grey", soon, where I've got a big announcement to make at the end of that chapter, so stay tuned for that! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm alive! Sorry about the delay, but school, exams, assignments, early mornings… ugh!**

 **Nell: I feel your pain, Ghosty, I feel your pain.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Anyway, like I said in my last chapter, there will be a big announcement at the end of this chapter. And so, last time I checked, I didn't own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. And now, onto the story! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Chapter 19: Shades Of Grey**

Nell's P.O.V

"I think I might tell Valerie today," I told Dustin as we flew to school, the soft, white glow of our ghostly auras lighting up the sky around us. We were too high in the air for anybody to look up from the ground and suddenly notice us.

"Tell her what?" Dustin asked casually, lying on his back in midair and drifting at a leisurely pace beside me.

"About me being, um… half-ghost," I admitted, biting my lip nervously as I waited for Dustin's reaction.

My boyfriend stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face me, glowing blue-and-gold eyes wide.

"Nell, are you _sure_ you want to tell Valerie? You know that _this_ -" he gestured to my glowing, floating ghostly form-"is a really, _really_ big secret, and a _huge_ thing to just learn about your friend after thinking you've known her. I mean, remember Ava's and Danny's reactions-and his was when he found out he was now half-ghost as well thanks to the accident!" Dustin objected.

I cringed slightly, remembering Ava's reaction-fainting-and Danny's reaction-freaking out-when I told them/they learned about my secret. Who knew how _Valerie_ would react to learning about the fact that I was half-ghost?

But, I was done lying to one of my closest friends. And as they say, there's no time like the present.

"Dustin, I _want_ to do this; I'm tired of lying to one of my closest friends. And if she doesn't take it well, or wants to expose me… I'll just manipulate her memories to make her forget I told her," I said to Dustin, hesitating over the last part. I didn't want to use my memory-manipulating powers on Valerie. But if she didn't take it well or wanted to expose me, and it meant it would protect me, Danny, Dustin, Owen, Holly, and sweet little Josie… then so be it.

I just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Dustin let out a defeated sigh before saying, "You're probably going to go ahead of this even if I object, aren't you?"

"Well, I will always appreciate your opinion, since your my boyfriend and I care for you to death and beyond, but I probably will," I admitted. Dustin cracked a small smile.

"Then there's nothing really stopping me from allowing you to tell Valerie your secret, right?"

"What does that mean?" I asked him, my tone teasing, but it had an underlying nervousness to it.

"It means that you should tell her; if you feel like it's time to tell her," Dustin clarified.

I squealed happily and hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I thanked happily, nearly squealing into his ear as I hugged him tightly.

I pulled back from the hug and we resumed our flight to school, me explaining to Dustin the details of how I would tell Valerie my secret.

"Val asked me and Ava if we wanted to see her dad demonstrate to his boss his new security system at Axion Labs, which we said yes to. During the demonstration, I'll ask her if she wants to go somewhere private with, preferably, no security cameras. If she says yes, I'll take her there. I'll tell her first that I'm half-ghost before transforming and explaining more afterwards; however, I won't reveal yours or Danny's secrets until you and Danny are comfortable enough to tell her on your own. Depending on her reaction, it'll end with one of my friends finally learning about my secret and the truth about me, or it'll end with me manipulating her memory to make her forget I ever told her," I explained to him. As I said that last part, me and Dustin landed in an alley where I transformed from my ghostly superhero alter ego of Storm Banshee back to ordinary, human Nell Fenton and Dustin put on his human disguise of Dust Thornton; however, one of my necromancers powers was that I could see his true ghost form underneath his disguise.

Checking to see no one had seen anything, we walked out of the alley hand in hand and straight to school; and to the main entrance of the building where Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen are.

"After all… what could happen during the demonstration that stops me from telling Valerie my secret?" I asked Dustin, not foreseeing the events that would take place later on.

…

 _Later_

"I'm telling you, Ave, you should audition for when the school has a musical coming up or something," I told my best female friend other than Sam, Valerie and Star encouragingly as we walked out of the music room.

Ava looked down, a nervous blush creeping up her cheeks. "I don't know…"

I scoffed playfully.

"Ava, you've got one of the best singing voices that I know of! If you don't believe me, record yourself singing and listen to it," I advised her.

"I know, I might do that, but… I think I'm just too shy to just go up on stage and sing," Ava admitted, still looking down.

"Ave, if it makes you feel better, you could hide your identity and wear something else while you're up on stage and sin-OW!" I started to say to her, before I accidentally collided with someone. The collision sent my books and the notebook I used to write songs in-I want to be a songwriter-sprawling everywhere. I scowled darkly, prepared to give a tirade full of "Watch where you're going!" to whoever bumped into me, when I recognised _who_ I bumped into.

"Valerie! Oh man, I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going and-" I started to apologise to her, when Valerie stopped me.

"It's okay Nell, I don't blame you; I should have watched where I was going as well," Valerie said to me, giving me a friendly smile. I gave a small smile back. Valerie noticed Ava then.

"Hey Ava. Congrats on making it onto the cheer squad," Valerie congratulated her.

Ava blushed deeper and said in a low whisper, "Thanks."

"Also, I heard someone singing in the music room. Was it you two?" Valerie inquired.

"Uh, actually, i-it was just me," Ava revealed, stuttering a bit.

Valerie smiled at her. "You have a really great singing voice, Ava."

Ava blushed a deeper red, her face so red I was certain it wasn't humanly possible.

Suddenly, Valerie's eyes widened when she heard something and faced us. Her expression was urgent-looking.

"Guys, you should leave before-" Valerie started to say, before a Hispanic-accented, sickly sweet voice called out, "Hey Valerie!"

Too late for me and Ava to leave, we stood a good distance away from Valerie, to not show Paulina we were friends, as she and Kwan walked up to Valerie, a coffee cup in Paulina's hand.

"Like, I so much love that top!" Paulina complimented Valerie's new purple T-shirt, drinking her coffee.

"Isn't it swe _et_? Five hundred and seventy-nine dollars, and worth every single one of my dad's pennies," Valerie said.

"That is a nice top. I think I have one like that in blue, except the sleeves are longer. I think it cost around thirty dollars at the op shop I got it from," Ava added as well; Ava loved shopping at op shops, same as me. It was one of the things we had in common and made us such close friends ( **AN: In America, I think they're thrift stores, but here in Australia, they're op shops** ).

I elbowed Ava, not wanting Paulina and Kwan to find out about our friendship with Val. Although being on the cheer squad had forced Paulina to ease up on her bullying Ava, she still did it. I didn't want her to do the same to Valerie. Ava, getting what I meant, stayed quiet to avoid slipping up and accidentally revealing our friendship with Valerie, but it was too late.

Paulina snickered and insulted, "Yeah, because that's where nerdy bookworms that delude themselves into thinking they got what it takes to stay on the squad like you and your freaky friend shop at!"

Both Paulina and Kwan laughed at me and Ava. Ava looked down, hurt and embarrassed, while I just gritted my teeth and glared daggers at Paulina, eyes flashing red-silver before fading back to their normal blue-black. Valerie was silent, but I could tell from her clenched fists, narrowed eyes and angry expression that she was just as ticked off as me at what Paulina had said to me and Ava to belittle us; especially Ava.

Suddenly, Paulina and Kwan stopped laughing as we saw Danny come skidding 'round the corner and continued running. He looked back once, but gasped when he realised he was about to collide with Paulina!

He tried to stop himself, but it was too late as he bumped into Paulina and made her spill her coffee. I saw Valerie close her eyes and brace herself for coffee splashing all over her, but at the last second, I tackled Valerie to the ground while Ava took the impact, the coffee staining her lime-green sweater vest with a white diamond pattern and the top part of her long-sleeved light blue blouse. When Valerie opened her eyes, she found me on top of her and Ava's now-stained vest.

"Are you okay?" Ava and me both asked Valerie in unison, barely managing to stop ourselves from saying "Val".

Valerie nodded her head, shocked that we just saved her from having coffee stained all over her and risk exposing our friendship to Paulina and Kwan. We suddenly looked at Paulina when we heard her angrily squealing.

"Those freaks ruined my hair! Kwan, please hurt the unpopular freaks for me!" Paulina demanded at the tall Asian jock, her hair now "ruined" from when Danny bumped into her.

"Hey, accidents happen," Kwan said casually, shrugging it off at first. Paulina grabbed the front of his shirt and growled at him.

"Alright, alright!" Kwan told her, changing his mind.

Danny grabbed me while I grabbed Ava as we began to run away, Kwan now chasing after us.

" _FENTONS! THORNE!_ " Kwan yelled as he gave chase.

We ran down the hallway and gasped as me, Danny and Ava saw Dash running down the other end, looking as mad as a rampaging bull. We were going to get steamrolled! Then…

"Wait a minute! Nell, we have _ghost_ powers!" Danny exclaimed, and I caught on to what he meant.

The both of us smirking, Danny's eyes glowed neon green as my eyes flashed a glowing red-silver. We stopped near a empty corridor and turned invisible and intangible; since I was still holding onto Ava, she also turned invisible and intangible. A split second later, we all phased through the floor, causing Dash and Kwan to collide with each other.

We phased out of the school and up into the parking lot, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Man, _that_ was close," Danny noted.

"Tell me about it," I agreed, before asking, "Let me guess, Dash failed another test?"

"Yep. By the way, what's the story with you two and Valerie? I thought you guys and Star had to stay away from each other during school hours," Danny asked me and Ava back.

"Well, Nell kinda collided into her, and we talked for a little bit. Val liked my singing, Paulina showed up, you collided into her, Paulina spilled her coffee and Nell tackled her while I took the hit," Ava explained.

Danny was about to say something else, before his and my ghost senses went off.

Whirling around, we settled into a relaxed fighting stance to fight the ghostly threat… only to see a cute little green puppy with a black dog collar around it's neck walk up to us, panting happily.

The three of us smiled as me and Danny got out of our fighting stances. Ava cooed over the puppy, while I petted him and the puppy allowed Danny to pick it up, licking Danny's face and causing me and Ava to laugh. Danny chuckled as well and he placed the puppy back down.

"It's like Dash, but with better breath," Danny compared. "Now _this_ , I think me and Nell can handle."

I was about to say something when I saw the time on my watch and almost face-palmed.

"Shoot! Sorry Danny, but right now you're on your own with this. Me and Ava have to go," I informed Danny, before I grabbed Ava's hand and gently dragged her out of the school, not noticing how much trouble that little puppy was going to give Danny in the next few seconds…

…

 _Later_

Third Person P.O.V

Later in the afternoon, Valerie, Nell and Ava were at Axion Labs with Valerie's dad. Her dad, Damon Grey, was in charge of the R&D Division at the research facility, and he was showing not only his daughter's friends the new foolproof security system he had invented for the lab, but also to his boss, Jonathan.

Nell, meanwhile, was figuring out how to ask Valerie if she would like to go somewhere private with Nell so that she could tell Val her secret.

"Digital surveillance, retinal scanning access portals, titanium doors, laser deterrence," Damon listed the new security system's features to Jonathan.

The three girls looked behind them and saw the two guards walking beside them. Ava's sweater vest was still stained with coffee.

"As promised, this is the most secured facility in the United States," Damon finished as the giant hall doors shut automatically behind them.

"Well done, Damon. You can feel free to bill me the remainder of your fee," Jonathan praised Damon.

"Which means, I can replace your vest, Ava," Valerie told her aforementioned friend.

Ava shook her head. "No. I don't want you to spend your money on me, Val. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Uh, Valerie…" Nell started, twisting the promise ring Dustin had gave her to symbolise their relationship and the promise they made to each other(and Nell's love of storms and her weather-controlling/electrical powers)nervously. Valerie turned to her, curious.

"What is it, Nell?" she asked.

"Valerie, I've got something to tell you," Nell continued, now rubbing the back of her neck, eyes darting everywhere. "In private? And possibly where there are no security cameras?"

Before Valerie could say anything, there was barking coming from outside the doors as the ground rumbled. Everyone stood there in shock and confusion, not knowing what was going on. Nell, taking advantage of the chaos, quickly went behind Ava and transformed into her ghost form.

Turning invisible, Nell phased through the doors into the hallway behind them and where the barking was coming from, where she saw Danny trying to grab a massive glowing green dog that looked kinda like a bulldog.

"Is that…" Nell started to ask before trailing off.

"Yep, that's the puppy," Danny confirmed. Suddenly, he flew at Nell and tackled her as he shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

However, it didn't make any difference as the dog that had once been a cute, little, harmless puppy forced the doors open, destroying them, and Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee came flying into the room thanks to the giant-dog-that-was-a-puppy, and crashed to the ground, right in front of the Greys', Jonathan's, the guards' and Ava's shocked and stunned faces.

Nell immediately got out of Danny's arms and sent a look to everyone-except Ava-that clearly said, "We're _not_ together!"

"What _are_ you two?" Valerie asked, confused about what Danny and Nell are.

They turned around to see the giant, drooling ghost dog glaring at them. The dog shook it's head and it's gooey, ectoplasmic saliva started flying all over the place. Ava, who couldn't make it in time, watched as Valerie got covered in gooey ghost dog saliva, ruining her brand-new, purple top.

Nell winced at seeing her friend's top ruined thanks to the dog.

"I'll tell you what we're _not_ : Coated in dog saliva," Danny quipped. Nell glared at her adoptive brother and elbowed him.

"OW!" Danny exclaimed, rubbing his side and glaring back at Nell. "What was _that_ for!?"

" _Danny_ ," Nell hissed, not only ticked off with Danny's comment towards her friend, but also at him and the dog ruining her chance to tell Val her secret.

Valerie yelled in annoyance at Danny and Nell, glaring at them. The dog began to run towards Valerie and Ava, and it would have ploughed them over like wheat in a field if Danny and Nell hadn't shoved them away.

Ava flashed Nell a grateful smile as she and Danny faced the ghost dog again. The bookish girl turned to Valerie and quirked a smile.

"I think no amount of laundry detergent will get _that_ stain out," Ava joked before chuckling. Valerie chuckled as well, before she groaned; she would have to replace the shirt and throw it out.

Meanwhile, Danny and Nell were dealing with the ghost dog, hoping to restrain it before it could do _too_ much damage.

"Bad dog! No! GET BACK HERE!" Danny shouted as he and Nell ran after the dog. Nell fixed Danny a glance that said, _Please give me answers_. But before Danny could explain, Nell said, "Dog first. Explain later."

Danny was grateful for that, and refocused back on the dog. The massive, ghostly bulldog turned intangible, Danny and Nell also turning intangible, and phased through the doors up ahead and straight into the lab.

Danny and Nell phased into the lab as well, still following the dog, and chased after it as it destroyed the lab, returning back to tangibility.

"COME ON!" Nell shouted in exasperation and annoyance. She and Danny flew up and grabbed the dog's collar, in an attempt to slow him down, but all it did was have them just barely holding onto the still-running dog.

"WHOAAA!" Danny yelled as he tightened his grip on the collar. He and Nell both shouted at the dog, "SLOW DOWN!"

Valerie, Ava, Damon, Jonathan and the two security guards arrived in the semi-destroyed lab, staring in shock as the guards aimed their laser guns at the dog and the two half-ghosts just barely hanging onto the dog's collar.

"Halt! HAAALT!" one of the guards demanded before he fired his gun at the dog and two of Ava's closest friends. The glasses-wearing girl shielded her eyes, not bearing to look, but peeked through the gaps between her fingers to see the dog miss every shot. Ava breathed a sigh of relief to see Nell and Danny okay.

"AHHH! Cut it out, you stupid mutt!" Danny demanded.

The dog jumped up to avoid another laser beam, the beam causing the second floor balcony to collapse.

"Stand back everybody! This state of the art security system can stop _anything_!" Damon exclaimed as he pushed the "On" button.

Alarms blared as red lights flashed and a disco ball-like laser popped out of the ceiling, before it started firing randomly. Ava again feared that Nell and Danny were going to be fully killed and stayed where she was, frozen in place from fear. But, she didn't need to feel afraid, since the dog turned itself and, consequently, Danny and Nell intangible, allowing the laser's blasts to go through them. At seeing that, Ava let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

A net suddenly shot out from somewhere, but the dog, Danny and Nell just phased through it. Nell looked behind her and, seeing where it was going, let go of the collar, turned invisible, duplicated herself, and flew behind Ava, changing back to human form and leaving the duplicate behind to still hang onto the collar-just as the net trapped them and the dog, Danny, and Nell's duplicate phased out of the lab.

As soon as the dog, Danny and her duplicate was outside, Nell called back the duplicate, making it disappear and the energy Nell had used to make the duplicate return back to her. Nell breathed out a sigh of exhaustion from chasing the dog around the lab and Ava looked at her in concern, though the bookish girl was relieved that Nell and Danny were all right after the guards' laser guns and the laser ball.

The laser ball fell off the roof and smashed on impact, sending pieces everywhere and wrecking the already-demolished lab.

"Except for a couple of pasty-faced teenagers and their dog," Jonathan said angrily as he, the guards, Damon, Valerie, Nell and Ava were squashed up in the net.

"I'm fired, aren't I?" Damon asked. Jonathan answered him shortly, "You're not _just_ fired; you're _ruined_."

Damon and Valerie looked at each other while Nell and Ava had a feeling they knew what _that_ entailed.

…

 _Tomorrow_

It was the next day.

After Nell had told Danny how the dog had ruined her plan to tell Valerie her secret after years of knowing her and listening to Danny explain how the puppy become a giant bulldog and how he didn't mean to ruin Nell's plan of telling Valerie her secret, Nell had forgiven Danny for it-although he and Owen(who had heard)were adamant that the next time Nell was going to tell her secret(that she was half-ghost, a necromancer whose biological siblings are necromancers and she was also the ghost-fighting super heroine Storm Banshee)to Valerie _or_ Star, she had to talk to them first and get their opinion first; after all, it was hers and Owen's _family_ secret of being necromancers, along with Danny _Fenton_ being Danny _Phantom_ and half-ghost as well. Nell agreed with them and promised that the next time she would work up the courage again to tell Val or Star her secret, she would hear Danny's and Owen's opinions first, like she heard Dustin's.

Despite Nell and Ava being there, the whole group had heard what happened to Valerie. Danny and Nell had felt incredibly guilty, knowing it was their fault for what had happened with that dog and what happened to Valerie, especially Nell since Valerie was her friend. She, Ava and Star had called Valerie last night to comfort her about her suddenly-tight status and assuring her they'll always be her friends, no matter what. Nell and Ava had even invited Valerie to sit with them at their usual lunch table at school if she wanted to, with Valerie gratefully accepting, as she knew she had a place to sit at school.

Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin were now riding down Valerie's usual street; Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen were on electronic scooters while Nell and Dustin were rollerblading. They stopped in front of Valerie's old house as Damon walked outside carrying a box labelled "Family Photos". Setting it down, he gave it a sad look as he walked back inside. Next to the pathway was a moving truck. Because Damon had lost his job, the Greys had to move to a cheap apartment and sell some of the stuff they owned in a yard sale.

"Whoa! Talk about 'Rock-bottom'; they're selling everything they own in a yard sale!" Sam exclaimed.

"I feel bad. If we could have stopped that ghost dog, none of this would have happened," Danny said as he took off his helmet, feeling really guilty.

"Same here; we couldn't have stopped that dog, Cujo, and now one of my closest friends' dad lost his job because of it," Nell added, taking off her own helmet and bending down to take off her rollerblades, bowing her head guiltily.

"Cujo?" Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen asked in unison, curious.

"It's what I named the ghost dog," Nell answered as she took off one rollerblade, then proceeded to take off the other one.

"Okay, no offence Nell, but you're terrible at naming dogs," Danny commented.

"Trust me, I think you'll like it," Nell foretold as she took off her last rollerblade and set the two rollerblades beside her, before she sighed guiltily. Dustin wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, but it didn't help relieve Nell's guilt; she couldn't have stopped a simple ghost dog even though she was a lot stronger, and thanks to her actions, Valerie's dad had been fired.

"She's having a hard week," Tucker started, before he smiled and continued, "Which means I can catch her on the rebound! Sweet!"

"Does his life _always_ revolve around on hooking up with girls, excluding me, you and Sam, whenever he gets the chance?" Nell asked Ava and Sam, her voice too low for Tucker to hear.

"No; there's his technology obsession as well," Ava answered, also in a hushed tone, and the three girls chuckled lightly.

Valerie walked outside then, carrying a box that was labelled "Val's Clothes". Tucker walked up to her and helped her with the box as he said, "Hey Val, heard what happened."

Valerie glared at him and replied rudely, "Oh great! Word's already oozed down to the bottom of the social grapevine."

"Hey, come on! I know you're upset, but he just wants to help; we all do," Danny said to Valerie as he, Nell, Ava, Dustin and Owen walked up to her. Nell and Ava smiled at Valerie as they nodded in agreement.

"You're our friend, Val. And we help our friends," Ava told her.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, as your friend," Nell added, holding Valerie's hand comfortingly.

Sam muttered while frowning, " _I_ don't."

"Well, _most_ of us do. More than six-sevenths," Tucker said.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Valerie said, quite rudely, to Tucker. She turned to Ava and asked, "Did you manage to get that stain out of your vest, Ave?"

Ava gave her a small smile before looking knowingly at Dustin. "Yes, with a little help."(Dustin had turned her vest intangible and let the coffee just go through it).

Suddenly, Danny's and Nell's ghost senses went off-and it wasn't because of Dustin.

"I'm gonna have to pass too," Danny quickly said, running to his scooter as Nell put her rollerblades on again.

"Sorry Val, but I have to go as well-finish some homework-but call me or Ava if you want to sit with us tomorrow at lunch," Nell said to Valerie as she put her rollerblades on. As soon as they were on, Nell put her helmet on as well and rollerbladed to where Danny was and the two left to go to who-knows-where; probably a safe place for them to go ghost and become banshee.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dustin, Ava and Owen watched Danny and Nell leave, before they heard the ground shake and felt it rumble and crack underneath them. The dog(in bulldog form)sprung up out of the ground and destroyed a cabinet that had some clothes in it, sending it to land on its side on the curb. A car came by and splashed water over it, damaging the clothes even more. Valerie glared at the ruined clothes, before sending the glare at the dog.

Danny and Nell(in ghost form)reappeared behind the dog after phasing up from out of the ground and watched as the dog sniffed the grass.

"How'd you get out of the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked the dog.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as confused as you are!" Nell objected, raising her hands defensively. "I double-checked and triple-checked that the portal's doors were closed; I even asked Dustin to phase into the Ghost Zone through those doors and it didn't work!"

The dog in question turned around and growled at them. However, it stopped growling when Danny tickled it's chin and Nell scratched it's ears. The dog calmed down and panted happily as it reverted back to it's puppy-dog form.

"Well, ghost dogs are a _lot_ more entertaining than regular dogs," Danny commented.

"You could say that again," Nell agreed.

As Danny stepped on the ground, he felt like he suddenly stepped in something invisible-like dog poo.

"Oh great! Invisible dog doo," Danny muttered sarcastically, lifting up his boot. Nell giggled, but kept floating.

"I don't think you'll find anything on your boot if it's invisible," Nell commented helpfully, before going into another fit of laughter.

Valerie stormed towards them, shooting the two of them death-glares, and shouted in anger, "Whatever you two are, get out of here! You two and your stupid dog have done enough!"

"That's not my dog!" Nell shot back, feeling upset that her friend was angry at her; even though it was _Storm Banshee_ and not _Nell Fenton_ she was angry at.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure!" Valerie yelled back, not convinced.

Before Nell could say anything else, the dog barked and grabbed Danny's leg in it's mouth. Danny grabbed Nell's hand in shock as the dog dragged the both of them around everywhere back and forth.

"Come on, not again!" Danny yelled.

As the puppy continued to drag them back and forth, Danny lost his grip on Nell, making her accidentally fly and crash-land inside the moving truck.

"Ow," Nell moaned as she held her head, wincing in pain from crashing into a wooden cabinet. She looked up and gasped when the dog hauled Danny with it into the moving van. Nell managed to fly up just in time to avoid having Danny and the dog crash into her.

The moving van's doors slammed shut as Danny and Nell tried to grab the dog. Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen, Dustin and Valerie watched as they heard shouting, barking and movement coming from inside the van as the two halfa teens tried to catch the pesky ghost dog. Dents appeared on the sides and roof of the moving van in Danny's and Nell's efforts to grab the ghostly puppy.

Eventually, Nell managed to stun the dog with some low-level electricity, Danny grabbing the dog while it was temporarily stunned. As soon as he had grabbed it, Danny and Nell invisibly phased out of the van and turned back to visibility as soon as they were outside, flying off to Fenton Works-and to the ghost portal, where the Ghost Zone was waiting for them to put the puppy back in.

Damon opened the van door to reveal the mess that had come from Danny's and Nell's efforts to grab the puppy, and a blackened piece of metal on the ceiling looked suspiciously like a lighting strike.

"What's going on here?" Damon asked, shocked at what he saw inside the van.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" Valerie said, glaring at the mess.

 _And I bet it all ties in to that secret Nell mentioned yesterday_ , Valerie thought, now suspicious of one of her lifelong friends.

( **AN: Oh no, that** _ **can't**_ **be good! Especially when we all know how** _ **this**_ **turns out…** )

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Fenton Works, Danny and Nell had flown into the lab. Nell opened the portal while Danny held the puppy.

"Okay Cujo, in you go!" Danny exclaimed as he tossed the happy, barking puppy straight through the portal and into the Ghost Zone. Nell closed the portal and looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'm terrible at naming dogs, huh?"

"Okay, it's growing on me," Danny admitted.

Nell suddenly burst out laughing as she noticed that Danny's gloves were covered in glowing green saliva. Danny also noticed the green, dripping substance that covered his normally-white gloves and exclaimed in disgust, "BLEUGH! That's it, I'm getting a hamster."

They exited the lab, Nell jokingly commenting that she would name the hamster Cujo, to which Danny instantly rejected. The two halfas were unaware that Cujo had phased out of the Ghost Zone through the Fenton Portal and had intangibly flown out of the house.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day at Casper High, Dash, Paulina and Kwan were talking about the Dumpty Humpty concert that they were going to see on Saturday, a concert that Danny, Nell, Tucker, Sam, Owen, Dustin, and even Ava-who wasn't their biggest fan-wanted to go to as well. But when Danny, Nell and Owen had gone to the band's website to book tickets for the concert for them and Sam, Tucker, Dustin and Ava, they had found that the tickets were all sold out. It was a real bummer, but the group hoped that the next time Dumpty Humpty did another concert in Amity Park, they would be able to buy tickets for it.

When Valerie came over to sit at the A-list table, Kwan asked her, "Hey Val! We're down for the concert, right?"

"Sorry guys; I had to sell my ticket online to help pay for the moving truck. Things are kinda tight now, you know?" Valerie said as she held up her bagged lunch.

The three A-listers shook their heads as they answered, "No/Nah-uh/ Not really."

Valerie was about to sit down when Dash stopped her and said, "And speaking of _tight_."

He gestured to where Sam was sitting with Danny, Tucker, Owen and Dustin. She face-palmed in embarrassment as the three boys minus Dustin(who ate very little since he didn't actually _need_ to eat, but enough to keep up the pretence that he was alive)stuffed their faces full of food. Nell and Ava watched what was happening to Valerie after they had gotten their lunch, and felt shock and anger at what Valerie's so-called "friends" were doing to her; Nell was so angry at what was happening to one of her closest friends that faint sparks flew out of her fingertips and her electrical powers made the lights above her flicker, threatening to short out, as her eyes glowed a dangerous red-silver.

Valerie gasped in shocked realisation before she said angrily, "I get it," glaring.

Paulina asked her, "Hey Valerie, did you at _least_ sell your tickets to somebody cool? We don't want to sit next to any _losers_ at the concert."

Valerie looked down as she walked to a table alone, feeling really upset about the way her "friends" treated her just now; all because she wasn't rich anymore. Nell, who was still feeling really angry, stormed to her table along with Ava as the lights nearest her and above the A-list table flickered and shorted out, sending a ray of sparks down on the A-listers. Paulina shrieked and failed her arms around in an effort to keep any sparks from touching her hair.

"I can't believe they did that to Valerie!" Ava exclaimed, shocked and angry as well.

"I know, brutal!" Tucker agreed.

"Did you guys see that? Valerie just got scorched by her friends," Danny said.

"Give me one good reason to _not_ electrocute them after how they treated Valerie," Nell growled, eyes flashing a furious red that only happened when she was _extremely_ angry.

"It'll risk exposing your secret?" Dustin reasoned as he moved closer to his girlfriend. Nell was still tense and still angry at what happened to Valerie, but refrained from electrocuting the the jocks and shallow witch.

"Good point."

"Maybe she needs _better_ friends," Sam suggested as she glared at Dash, Kwan and Paulina. Ava and Nell raised their eyebrows. "Aside from Nell, Ava and-maybe-Star."

"My thoughts exactly," Tucker agreed, and he ran straight towards Valerie's table.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sidney; he might know what to do in a situation like this," Ava whispered to Nell as she stood up to go to her locker to contact the nerdy ghost.

Sidney Poindexter was a nerd who had been bullied a lot when he was alive. After he died, he decided to use his powers to help bullied kids and haunted his old locker, Locker 7-24. During a period when Dash had been bullying Danny more than usual, Danny had gotten back at him by using his powers. Unfortunately, his last prank freed Poindexter's spirit and, believing that Danny was a bully, swapped bodies with Danny. However, Nell had explained to Poindexter who the actual bully was, and Poindexter gave Danny back his body.

Now, the mirror he used as a portal to make bullies pay in the living world had been moved from Locker 7-24 to Ava's locker, where Poindexter(though Nell and Ava called him Sidney)managed to help Ava and other nerdy kids and geeks from not being bullied. Nell and Ava had become good friends with the ghost, and Dustin didn't mind Poindexter being friends with his girlfriend and sister-though Dustin had made it _very_ clear that if the nerdy 50's spirit tried to flirt with either Nell or Ava, he wouldn't hesitate to show Poindexter that what the ghost bullies did to him would look harmless compared to what Dustin would do to him. So far, the girls hadn't told Danny or the rest of their friends about Sidney.

Nell nodded in agreement to Ava as she left. Nell, along with Danny, Sam, Dustin and Owen, watched as Tucker tried to make a move on Valerie.

"What do you _want_?" Valerie asked Tucker in an annoyed tone; she was _not_ in the mood to deal with him.

"I, uh, um… I was wondering i-if you wanted to join me-uh, us, for lunch, I mean, since you're-uh…" Tucker began to ask her, but he stopped when he saw Cujo appear outside at the window in his giant, bulldog form and phased his head through the window.

"I'm already aware of my sudden outcast status, but thanks for reminding me," Valerie rudely replied to Tucker.

"But-" Tucker started to say, pointing to Cujo.

"Now can you _please_ just leave me alone! I want to enjoy my bagged lunch in peace!" Valerie yelled, interrupting Tucker.

Suddenly her lunch was grabbed by Cujo, and he ripped it apart. He growled in her face as Valerie screamed in fright. The ghost dog leaped off her table and proceeded to run around and destroy the cafeteria. Students-aside from six certain teens and a terrified Valerie-ran out of the cafeteria screaming in terror.

Danny, Nell, Sam, Owen and Dustin continued to watch as Cujo went on his rampage, barking and running around the cafeteria.

"You're both not much of a couple of dog catchers," Sam observed sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding! Who let the dogs _in_?" Danny joked.

The group just stared at him, not getting the joke. Danny elaborated, "See, the song is 'Who Let The Dogs _Out_ ', but I said 'Who Let The Dogs _In_."

Sam, Nell, Dustin and Owen continued to stare at him, still not getting it.

Nell then ducked under the table to become banshee, Danny following suit as he said, "We'll be right back."

"Bring some new jokes, Danny!" Sam yelled as two familiar flashes of light came.

The school's lunch lady threw food at the dog to try to make him leave, but it only made Cujo even angrier. She screamed as Cujo picked her up with his mouth and held her in the air. The dog turned around to see Danny and Nell in their ghost forms floating in front of him.

"Nice pooch, easy! That lady isn't edible," Nell said to Cujo in a calming voice.

"And neither is anything she cooks!" Danny added.

Cujo dropped the lunch lady and panted happily, before he jumped right at them.

"And neither are we!" Danny and Nell shouted in unison as they turned invisible/intangible just as the dog(who was also invisible/intangible)tackled them, phasing through the wall.

Ava came back then, having not been able to contact Poindexter. She looked around at the wrecked cafeteria and asked, "Okay, what happened here when I was gone?"

Tucker looked at Valerie and said nervously, "Ghosts. Hehe, what are you gonna do, huh?"

" _Ghosts_? Oh my gosh! GHOSTS!" Valerie exclaimed as she now realised what had attacked the cafeteria.

…

 _Later_

Later that afternoon, Danny, Nell, Dustin and Sam were in the park trying to figure out what to do about Cujo. Danny and Nell were in their ghost forms, Dustin was in his true ghostly form and Sam was holding a book on dog obedience in her hands.

"I'm telling you, this is one bad dog! No matter how many times me or Nell toss him into the Ghost Zone, he digs way out through the Fenton Portal and comes back to either us or Dustin!" Danny exclaimed/complained.

"And just last night, when me and Dustin were having a mini-date, Cujo came and interrupted it; it's like he's only attracted to me, Danny and Dustin!" Nell added, throwing her hands up in the air. A "mini-date" in Nell's and Dustin's terms was a short romantic dinner followed by a quick make-out session before Nell had to go home at curfew. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen knew not to interrupt them during one of their mini-dates unless they wanted Nell to give them a painful shock during the day-or in Danny's and Owen's cases, either at midnight or early in the morning. Danny could hardly imagine what Cujo felt facing the wrath of Nell.

"Well, you three _are_ the only other ghosts in the area-so train him! Ghost dog or not, he's _still_ a dog-I think. Good luck you three," Sam said to them as she walked off.

"Where are you going?" Nell asked.

"Hel _lo_ , I can't be seen hanging out with a couple of ghost kids! Here," Sam answered her, tossing the book to Danny and continued to walk off.

The book just passed through Danny's waist as it split apart and landed on the ground. Nell-who was next to Danny-leaned down and picked up the book, opening it.

"Okay, let's get to it then, guys. 'A dog's hearing is much more acute than a human's.' Which means… Hey Danny, try to call Cujo," Nell read out, before suggesting it.

Unbeknownst to the three ghost teens, a red targeting scope was aimed at them. It then focused on Danny as he let out a whistle, before going to Cujo-who was in puppy form-running towards them.

"'Hand signals, along with vocal commands, can be a powerful combination'," Nell read out the next part of the book.

Dustin decided to give it a try and put his hand out, palm facing Cujo, and commanded, "STOP!"

Cujo instantly stopped right in front of them.

"That's weird. This dog's already trained," Danny noticed. Cujo jumped on him, Nell and Dustin, which caused the three to roll down the hill with Cujo on top of them.

"Sort of. You sure we can't keep him?" Nell chuckled out, ruffling Cujo's ears.

"I think your parents would throw a fit Nell if you and Danny bring home a stray ghost dog," Dustin pointed out as he too chuckled, rubbing Cujo's belly.

Sam watched the threesome through her binoculars and said, "A pair of siblings, the girl's boyfriend, and their dog. Somehow, it's _not_ supposed to be _this_ freaky."

Her eyes widened as a missile suddenly went past her, aiming straight for Danny, Nell, Cujo and, consequently, Dustin. They all saw the missile coming and Dustin launched himself at Nell, wrapping his arms protectively around her, while Danny grabbed Cujo. All four of them barely managed to fly-jump put of the way as the missile hit the ground and exploded.

"Are you okay, Dell Nell?" Dustin asked Nell.

"Considering a missile nearly obliterated me, you, Danny and Cujo, I'm fine," Nell answered. She smiled warmly at him. "But I'm glad you saved me."

Dustin gave her a warm smile back.

"I'm your boyfriend, Nell. Even though you're a superhero and you can take care of yourself, I'll always save you," Dustin said back to her.

Nell gave him a quick kiss before looking at Danny. Both hers and Danny's expressions turned serious.

"Stay," Danny commanded Cujo as he put him down while Nell said to her boyfriend, "I think it may be safer if you go, Dustin. I don't want you getting hurt in the potential crossfire-despite you being a ghost."

Dustin didn't need to be told twice as he flew towards where Sam was, quickly ducking behind a bush to let his human disguise come-tanner skin, brown hair with red in it, lack of ghostly glow and dulled, blue eyes that were still unnatural to look at-stepping out from behind the bush as soon as it was finished. He knew that Nell could take care of herself; he would probably be more hindrance than help.

Once she saw that Dustin was safely in his human disguise and with Sam, Nell flew beside Danny as she and him went back to where the missile hit to investigate.

They looked at where the missile hit-which was now a smoking crater-and exclaimed in unison, "What the heck was _that_!?"

Suddenly, they heard the noise of jets and looked up to see a feminine figure in a red full-body suit with black gloves, belt, boots, buttons on the front, and a black plexiglass screen covering her eyes attached to a red hood that covered the rest of her features on a jet-powered hover board. She hovered down closer on her hover board, but nearly lost her balance.

"WHOAA!" she cried out, but regained her balance, and shortly aimed another missile at them.

The missile fired and Danny and Nell dodged it in time; but only barely. They dodged missiles coming left and right from their new attacker as she pursued them on her hover board. They flew past an old man feeding the pigeons, and the wind created by them made the man's fake teeth come out.

The huntress pushed her foot down on a button and pink laser beams shot out of the hover board, firing at Danny and Nell. They both dodged them and quickly made a sharp turn in the other direction, hoping to lose the huntress; but the huntress just turned her board around, nearly losing her balance again, and continued to chase after them.

Danny and Nell turned invisible/intangible and phased right through a tree up ahead, gaining a much-needed few seconds' head-start. Their attacker tried to fly above the tree, but she fell off her board; however, the board flew down and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Yeah! Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" the huntress yelled.

Danny and Nell stopped and floated there, Nell's hands charging with electricity, ready to fire if need be. The huntress stopped in front of them and threw some disc-like saws at them; but her aim was off as two embedded themselves into a tree, two hit a rock and bounced off, and another two landed in a birdbath.

"Wow! Nice aim. First day with the new weapons?" Danny asked and Nell added, "You should've practiced more before coming out here guns a-blazing."

Suddenly, two saw-discs they hadn't noticed earlier fell down. One cut Danny's arm while another sliced a cut open on Nell's palm.

"OW! That hurt!" Danny and Nell yelled in unison. Danny was gripping his forearm while Nell was cradling her palm; somehow, their enhanced healing wasn't kicking in.

 _That's weird_ , Nell thought, before Danny exclaimed in realisation, "Wait a minute… that _hurt_!"

"Those saws can hurt ghosts and can slow down our healing!" Nell realised as well, now scared; this huntress was a _ghost_ huntress!

"Oh, don't worry ghost kids. It won't hurt _long_ … because you two are going _down_!" the huntress yelled as she pointed her gun right at them.

She fired, but before the shot could hit them and possibly obliterate them, _Cujo_ ran up in his giant bulldog form and grabbed both of their legs in his mouth and ran away, saving Danny and Nell. The huntress quickly began to chase after them again.

"Come back!" she demanded, firing off her gun at them, but Cujo dodged every blast and continued to run, Danny and Nell screaming. While firing her gun at the halfa teens and the ghost dog, the huntress accidentally hit a tree and fell off her board, giving Cujo a head-start.

Cujo arrived at the bushes where Sam and Dustin were hiding behind, letting go of Danny and Nell. They skidded on their backs until they came to a stop behind the bush. Dustin immediately gave Nell a tight hug, glad to see she was okay, with Nell returning the hug back.

"Who is _that_? That's an awesome outfit," Sam asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Danny shouted as he floated up from where he had landed in front of Cujo. Nell gently pulled out of Dustin's embrace and floated up next to Danny. She formed a small ecto-ball in her hands.

"Do you see the ball, boy? Fetch!" Nell shouted, throwing the ecto-ball as far as she could. Cujo immediately chased after it, barking.

Suddenly, they all heard the roar of jet engines; the huntress was on her way!

"Oh man; she's coming! Girls, Dustin, hide!" Danny said.

Nell immediately pulled Dustin from where he was crouching behind the bush and dragged him behind the tree, the two turning invisible straight after.

Sam, meanwhile, shouted, "No time!"

She then tackled Danny into the bushes. The huntress came up and exclaimed as she pointed her gun at the bushes, "No escaping me now, ghost kids!"

However, she lowered her gun when she saw Sam and Danny(in his human form)on the ground, and they were _kissing_. Nell and Dustin peered around the tree, still invisible, and looked on in shock, mouths gaping.

Sam noticed the huntress and yelled, "AHHH! Do you mind!?"

"Ugh, gross! Loser love! I always knew you two geeks would end up together," the huntress said, before she flew off.

"That sounded like Valerie," Sam noticed as Nell, in her human form, and Dustin walked out from behind the tree, now visible, looking at Sam and Danny with matching grins on their faces. Sam then saw that Danny was smiling dreamily about the "kiss".

"Danny? Danny! You didn't think it was a _real_ kiss, did you?" Sam asked nervously.

"No! Why? Did you?" Danny nervously asked back.

Dustin fell to the ground then, laughing, unable to keep it in any longer. Nell, who was also trembling with laughter, had to hold onto a tree for support as she gasped out between guffaws of laughter, "We… are… so not… gonna… let… you two… live this… down!"

Dustin just laughed, so hard that his human disguise faded away, leaving behind a still-laughing ghost boy rolling over the ground, clutching his stomach.

Danny and Sam glared at the laughing pair and waited for them to finish. Nell lifted her hand off the tree and Dustin stood up, but they continued to laugh. Danny and Sam both asked with annoyance, "Are you two done?"

"No," they both answered, and continued laughing. They eventually finished their laughing fit and said in unison, "Okay, we're done now."

Looking at the spot where the huntress had once been there, Nell said, "I agree with Sam, though. That was _definitely_ Valerie in that suit; I would recognise her voice from anywhere. But where the heck did she get all of those weapons?"

"Who knows? But it does mean _one_ thing… you, Danny and me have to watch our backs _very_ closely now," Dustin said. Nell and Danny nodded in agreement.

"And it also means I can't tell Valerie my secret without risking being hunted down," Nell added before sighing. "Great, one of my best friends is now a ghost hunter with a grudge against Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee. What next, Star becomes a ghost hunter too?"

"I don't know about that last part, but I agree with that first part," Dustin told her, resuming his human disguise as the four left the park, Danny and Sam still uncomfortable about the "kiss".

 _Lovebirds_ , Nell and Dustin thought knowingly, smirking at their clueless friends.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, Danny, Sam, Nell and Dustin told Tucker, Ava and Owen about what happened yesterday-including the "kiss"-as they walked through the hallways. Ava and Owen had cracked up laughing at that last part, while Tucker…

"Wait, you guys _kissed_?" Tucker asked Sam and Danny.

"No! It was a fake-out make-out!" Sam and Danny protested in unison.

"But that _still_ has the words 'make' and 'out' in it, right? Owen, maybe you should try that with Ava, and I should try that on-"

Tucker was cut off when they turned around a corner, Owen and Ava blushing beet red, and Tucker bumped into someone, knocking their books out of their hands. The person was…

"Valerie!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Hi!" he greeted nervously. The African-American former A-list girl glared at him.

Tucker knelt down to help pick up the books she'd been carrying and said pointedly to the others, "Okay guys, see ya!"

Danny, Nell, Sam, Owen, Dustin and Ava gave him a brief glare before leaving. As Tucker picked up Valerie's books, he read out some of their titles.

" _Ghost Hunter's Almanac_? _Ghost Killing For Dimwits_? When did you get so interested in ghosts?" Tucker, feeling a bit of worry for his half-ghost friends and Nell's boyfriend.

"When they _ruined_ my _life_ ," Valerie answered him bitterly as she took back her books. Although, she couldn't help but feel thankful for them a _tiny_ bit; after all, they _did_ help her get to be able to spend more time with Ava and Nell without worrying about anyone other than their families and Tucker, Sam and Dust seeing her hanging out with them now. But still, they made her dad lose his job-and _that_ was unforgivable.

"You know, I happen to know a thing or two about ghosts," Tucker told her proudly.

" _Please_ , I'm broke; I'm not stupid," Valerie rebuffed him as she walked away.

Tucker followed her and said, "Seriously! Did you know that Danny's, Owen's and Nell's parents are professional ghost hunters?"

Valerie stopped. She'd been to Nell's house plenty of times, and although Nell said her parents were inventors, she never said they were professional _ghost hunters_.

"No, I didn't know that. Hey Tucker! Do you wanna carry my books for me?" Valerie asked, turning on the charm.

Tucker smiled, unaware that Danny, Nell, Sam, Dustin, Owen and Ava had heard the whole thing as Tucker and Valerie walked off.

"Great. Our best friend has a crush on a ghost hunter," Danny muttered.

"And that ghost hunter happens to be one of mine and Ava's closest friends," Nell added.

"That's life. Well, _your_ lives, anyway," Sam said.

…

 _Later_

After music class, Nell went to her locker to get her books for her next class while Ava tried to contact Poindexter again. An electric white mist coming out of Nell's lips and the familiar, nerdy black-and-white face appearing in the mirror's surface told Ava that it worked this time.

"Hey Ave! What's up?" Poindexter cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Sidney," Ava greeted back, a smile on her face, but her look turned serious as she said, "Sidney, I wanted to talk to you about something concerning a friend of mine and Nell's; and I think I should warn you about something."

"Okay, sure," Poindexter accepted.

Ava then told Poindexter everything that happened the past few days and about the new ghost hunter, leaving out the part that the new huntress was Valerie.

Poindexter was shocked at hearing what Dash, Kwan and Paulina did to Valerie, and expressed his sympathy to her, but quickly became scared about the ghost huntress.

"And I think you should watch your back, Sid; just in case she figures out a ghost haunts this hallway," Ava warned Poindexter. The 50's nerd ghost nodded, gulping a bit in fear.

"Good thinking, Ave. I will be sure to be careful. Now, I better go; see you and Nell around!" Poindexter said, before he faded away.

Ava slammed her locker shut, but before she could take so much as another step, she "accidentally" bumped into someone, knocking both herself and the person to the ground. Sitting up, Ava noticed that the person was none other than Paulina.

The Hispanic girl scowled as she said, "Watch it freak."

Nell, who had seen what happened, moved to Ava's side to help her up and glared at the shallow witch.

"Paulina you made sure she bumped into her so that you could insult her! Technically, you should apologise for that," Nell told her, hands faintly sparking.

Paulina scoffed and tossed her hair. "Yeah, right. Four-eyes here is the one who should apologise to _me_."

Nell was about to say something else when Ava beat her to it.

"ENOUGH! Paulina, I'm so _sick_ of you treating me like I am a piece of rubbish, all because I'm smart, like books and wear glasses. I thought that this would stop when I joined the cheerleading squad, but you're still just a shallow, stuck-up, cruel witch who has nothing better to do than pick on innocent kids just because they're smarter than you! And you should stop calling Nell a freak too; she's just a cool, smart girl who isn't afraid to try and knock that ego of yours down a few pegs and has abetter fashion sense than you! She doesn't deserve your back calling! And you know what else? Valerie deserves better friends than you and Dash! Sure, there were a couple of times when she was rude, but she's a whole lot better than you! So, I suggest you stop, Paulina, because I'm not gonna take you calling me and Nell freaks anymore!" Ava shouted.

"Same with me; call me or Ava freaks again, and you'll face either mine or Dust's wrath!" Nell promised, a light threat in her words as her eyes briefly flashed red-silver. Hands clenched into fists, Nell added, her voice reflecting her anger, "Paulina, I know you're a cruel, shallow airhead who doesn't care about anyone except herself… but what you, Dash and Kwan did to Valerie yesterday at lunch was just plain cruel. Valerie's dad lost his job and, therefore, they don't have a lot of money. Even a _blind_ man can tell you, Dash and Kwan are meant to be the supportive friends here and help her when she's basically lost everything. But instead, you treat her as if she has _never_ been your friend; and all because she's not rich anymore! What you did to Valerie yesterday was uncalled for, and if you _ever_ treat Valerie or somebody else like that again because they're not rich anymore or some other nonsense, then I swear, you _will_ regret it!"

As if on cue, a few lights shorted out, one being near Paulina, as thunder rumbled outside. The head cheerleader screamed and waved her hands around, trying to deflect the sparks. When she finished, she fixed the seething Nell and Ava with a glare, still shocked that the two-especially Ava-stood up to her like that.

"Oh yeah, and what friends would _that_ be for Valerie?" Paulina sneered.

At that moment, Valerie, who had heard what Ava and Nell said and was just as shocked that Ava stood up to Paulina, walked up and stood in-between Nell and Ava and boldly said, "These girls right here. They've been two of my closest friends for nearly nine years. I was too afraid to say anything earlier to you and the other A-listers because I didn't want to lose my popularity, but now, I'm _proud_ to have to have Nell and Ava be two of my only, _true_ friends. And FYI, Ava is a better cheerleader than you and Nell is more genuine, honest and decent than you'll ever be!"

Paulina stood there, shocked, as well as everyone else in the hallway-including Nell and Ava. Valerie or Star had _never_ admitted their close friendship with Nell and Ava before, and now, standing there, it felt kinda _good_ that Nell and Ava didn't need to hide their friendship with Valerie anymore.

Valerie turned on her heel, walking away. Nell and Ava, after Nell gave Paulina another smirk, followed after her.

"You didn't have to do that, Val," Nell reminded her friend, feeling so _happy_ that she could call Valerie "Val" whenever she liked at school.

Valerie chuckled.

"Don't be silly, Nell. You're my friend, and friends stick up for each other; like you and Ava did for me," Valerie told her, smiling.

"You heard all of that?" Ava asked, fiddling with her bracelet.

"I'm pretty sure the whole school did. But that's okay; not only were you standing up to Paulina, you were standing up for me," Valerie said to Ava. She turned to Nell. "I agree with you, Nell. Paulina can be a brat at times, but when she, Dash and Kwan cast me out of the A-list just because I'm not rich anymore… that was one of the most humiliating things she ever did to me. And they're meant to be my _friends_! They're meant to be supportive here! But it doesn't matter now; I've seen their true colours. And trust me, Nell, if Paulina or Dash had done the same thing to somebody else, I would give them a piece of my mind too."

"I just don't like seeing my friends hurt," Nell said to her, smiling at her. Despite Valerie hating Storm Banshee, she was still a good friend. Nell hoped she would just let go of this grudge.

Ava smiled at Valerie as well and the two walked together, chatting about stuff like coming with Ava to the bookshop where the next book in one of Ava's favourite series was coming out soon, to talking about how Nell and Ava would always be by Valerie's side through her getting used to having not so much money. Eventually, they had to part ways so that they could go to their respective classes, but Owen-who had seen the whole thing-smiled that Ava had stood up for herself and she and Nell had stood up for Valerie, but Owen was still worried that his sister, although knowing Valerie was a really good friend towards her, would get hurt thanks to Valerie's vendetta against Nell's and Danny's ghostly alter egos.

…

 _Later_

Later on, during the school basketball game, Danny, Nell, Dustin, Sam, Owen and Ava watched the game, although Danny and Nell seemed to be a little tense.

"Guys, would you relax?" Sam asked them, also noticing that Dustin was a little jumpy as well.

"How can we relax? That stupid ghost dog could be _anywhere_ , and not to mention, I have _no_ idea how Valerie became a ghost hunter," Danny said to her.

"I have a feeling someone provided those weapons for her," Nell noted.

"Hey guys!" Tucker greeted. The group turned to see Tucker standing there with Valerie, holding hands.

"Can we join you?" Tucker asked.

Danny, Sam, Dustin and Owen gave them matching glares as they immediately answered in unison, "No!"

Valerie gave Tucker a sad look and Tucker said as they sat down, "Of _course_ we can."

Valerie sat next to Danny and Nell-who had Dustin's arm wrapped protectively around her-and said casually, "So, Tucker tells me your parents hunt ghosts. Nell, I can't believe you didn't tell me before!"

"Did he now? What _else_ did he tell you?" Danny asked while giving Tucker a glare, Dustin and Owen doing the same, while Tucker gave them a weak smile.

Nell rubbed her neck nervously and said, "I didn't tell you because not only was I worried it might drive you away, but also because… Danny's parents are not actually mine, Owen's, Holly's or Josie's biological parents. They adopted us nine years ago."

Valerie blinked a bit before asking, "What happened to your biological parents?"

"There was a house fire when me and Owen were five, Holly was seven and Josie was just a baby. It burned our house down and our parents died shortly after from heat stroke, inhaling too much smoke, and pretty severe burns. We-me, Owen, Holly and Josie-were lucky to not be in there and to have the Fentons adopt us so quickly. If any of those things were different, we wouldn't be here right now," Nell explained, fighting back tears. Even though her half-siblings' dad wasn't her actual dad, he had felt like one.

Valerie gasped and hugged Nell. "Oh my gosh Nell, I'm so sorry about what happened to your biological parents!"

"It's fine, Val. My adoptive parents are as every bit as good as my biological parents were," Nell assured her friend, hugging her back as much as she could with Dustin's arm still wrapped protectively around her. Nell smiled. Maybe, Nell hoped, when Valerie wasn't so vengeful against hers and Danny's ghostly alter egos and realised how silly this whole grudge was, she could tell Val her secret…

But before anyone could say anything, the gym shook and loud barking could be heard. Cujo appeared, barking, on the basketball court, scaring off all the students except for a certain group of seven and Valerie. Danny and Nell, with determined looks on their faces, ran off to find a place to transform and Valerie ran off too, to get into her ghost hunting suit.

Cujo phased through the bleachers on the other side of the court and began sniffing and digging at the ground. Danny and Nell, in their ghost forms, and Dustin-who was out of his human disguise-phased up out of the ground behind the bleachers where Cujo was, Dustin invisible. They watched as Cujo tried to dig at the ground, but when Cujo saw Danny and Nell, he stopped and transformed back into a puppy, before he again continued to try and dig at the ground.

"You're looking for something? What are you looking for?" Nell asked as she and Danny kneeled down on the ground next to Cujo.

"Sam was right, Nell. Ghost dog or not, he's still a dog, and he's looking for something," Danny said. Dustin added, becoming visible, "You're right, guys. Let's try to figure it out and find it soon, before there's even _more_ trouble than there already has been."

Suddenly, Cujo was trapped in a pink anti-ghost energy ball. Dustin instinctively went invisible out of panic, but it was too late as another pink energy ball fired at him and trapped him. Danny and Nell both gasped.

"AHHH!" Dustin cried out as the energy ball shocked him a bit.

"DUSTIN!" Nell screamed, terrified for her boyfriend trapped in the energy ball and angry at whoever trapped him, fists crackling with electricity. Outside, the faint sound of thunder rumbling and lighting striking the ground while the sound of the gym's lights beginning to short out could be heard.

The two turned around to see Valerie, in her ghost hunting suit, standing there, holding a red-and-silver thermos and a still-smoking gun.

"Say goodbye, ghost kids," Valerie said. She went to uncap the thermos, but she couldn't get the lid off.

"Uh?" Danny asked in confusion while Nell face-palmed; she knew that the Fenton Thermoses only opened because she and Danny used their ghost energy to kickstart its capturing mechanism.

"Aww, come on you stupid thermos!" Valerie exclaimed as she continued to try to open it.

"Oh my gosh! They're in trouble! News flash, _that's_ your girlfriend!" Sam exclaimed to Tucker while Owen shadow-travelled to Dustin and, after having Owen's hands go harmlessly through into the energy ball and grabbing Dustin's shoulders, pulled him out of the trap before Owen shadow-travelled himself and the ghost teen to where Ava was, Dustin instantly going back into his human disguise.

"That's _awesome_! Hey Valerie, wait up!" Tucker called down to her and jumped down from the top of the bleachers and landed right on top of Valerie, sending her sprawling.

"Great outfit," he complimented.

Danny picked Valerie up by her arms and flew her towards the basketball hoop, where he dunked her in the hoop. She struggled to escape, but couldn't get out.

Nell flew in front of her, an apologetic look on her face since this was one of her closest friends, and said, "Sorry about this, but this should keep you safe here until help comes."

"Get me down! Get me down so I can destroy you two!" Valerie demanded.

Danny and Nell turned intangible and flew out of the school; Valerie was _really_ starting to get angry at them now.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day in science, Tucker was getting really annoyed about his friends getting on his case about dating Valerie because she was a ghost hunter and, consequently, putting Danny, Nell and Dustin in danger. Nell and Ava weren't as bad, thanks to them being close friends with Valerie and hoping she would let go of her grudge, but they still warned Tucker about the dangers of accidentally telling Valerie something that would have her figure out Danny's, Nell's and Dustin's secrets.

"Tucker, you can't _still_ like her," Danny said. He, Tucker and Sam had paired up while Nell, Dustin, Ava and Owen grouped together. The latter group were standing at the next bench behind Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Why not? For once, a girl I like likes me back. Why can't you guys just roll with that? Not everybody has to like you and Nell, Danny. Don't you guys trust me?" Tucker asked.

"You? Yes. It's your hormones that we're worried about," Nell answered from the bench behind them. They looked over and saw Valerie waving at Tucker flirtatiously. Tucker smiled and waved back.

Suddenly, Danny's and Nell's ghost senses went off and they heard barking coming from outside. Valerie, Danny and Nell raised their hands as they asked at the same time to Mr. Bern, "May I be excused?"

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, Valerie was in her battle suit and on her hover board, chasing and firing her gun at Danny, Nell and Cujo as they flew/ran from school, all while dodging Valerie's gun's blasts.

"279 girls at our school, and he's got to have a crush on the one with the weapons and the grudge," Danny said.

Nell turned around, flying backwards now, and fired a low-level ghost ray from her finger at Valerie, knocking the gun out of her hands and making her fall off her hover board. Nell winced at that, hoping Valerie was all right.

"Hey, me and Ava are friends with the girl with the weapons, the grudge _and_ who wants to destroy me and you in our ghost forms," Nell added, turning back around and flying forwards again.

They stopped at the park, once they made sure Valerie wasn't following them.

"Well, this is _our_ fault, sort of. I suppose we should do _something_ to help Valerie," Danny said.

Nell sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Danny. We should do something to help her; she _is_ my friend after all. But _after_ we figure out what to do with Cujo."

Cujo turned back to his puppy form, panting happily at them. Danny pulled out the book on dog obedience he borrowed from Nell and commanded, "Go on boy, go get it!"

Cujo just blinked at him in confusion, as if saying, _Huh? What the heck are you talking about?_ , since he didn't understand Danny's command.

Nell sighed, shaking her head, and said, "He means, 'Fetch'!"

Cujo panted and ran off, now understanding the command. Danny and Nell flew after him, hoping Cujo would lead them to whatever he was looking for.

…

 _Later_

They flew all the way to Axion Labs and Danny and Nell watched as Cujo started barking frantically at the lab's wall as he ran up to it.

"The lab? Whatever you're looking for is in there?" Danny asked. They heard a door opening and Nell hissed, "Somebody's coming!"

Danny quickly grabbed Cujo and placed a hand over Cujo's mouth, Nell doing the same, to make sure he didn't bark, while they turned invisible and stood against the wall. They saw Damon and Jonathan walk around the corner; Damon was wearing a security guard uniform.

"I appreciate the second chance, sir," Damon told Jonathan as the two men walked past the invisible half-ghost siblings and the ghost puppy.

Jonathan then said, "As long as nothing _else_ happens, we'll see about reinstating your contract. I knew we shouldn't have gotten rid of those guard dogs."

"Valerie's _dad_!? Oh great!" Danny exclaimed in a whisper.

Nell's eyes widened in realisation after hearing what Jonathan said about "guard dogs" and put all the pieces together. When she did, she said, "Danny! I think Cujo must've been one of those guard dogs here that Valerie's dad's boss was talking about! That must be why his dog tag has the Axion Labs' symbol on it, and whatever he's looking for _is_ in there!"

Danny's own eyes widened as he put it together as well. "You're right, Nell; whatever Cujo's looking for _must_ be in there! We better get Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen to help," Danny said as he and Nell flew away from Axion Labs, still carrying Cujo.

…

 _Later_

Later that night, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen were sitting on a hill near the labs. Danny and Nell were in human form and Dustin was still in his human disguise.

"We're here. Where's man's best friend?" Sam asked when she noticed Cujo wasn't around.

Danny and Nell whistled loudly, Dustin covering his ears from the sharp sound, and out of the ground came Cujo in his monster bulldog form-a form Nell thought was probably his actual form when he was alive.

Cujo growled at Tucker as he cringed and said, "Relax! I'm on your side!"

"Yeah, so he says," Sam commented sarcastically.

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who knocked out the security camera, remember?" Tucker retorted back, showing off his PDA.

"Okay, good news, there's only one guard. Bad news, it's Valerie's _dad_ ," Nell reported.

"Ouch," Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen said at the same time.

"So, I think it's safer if we go down there ourselves," Danny said as he and Nell transformed into their ghost forms. Danny pulled out the Fenton Fisher and tied the line end on Cujo's collar before wrapping the other end around a tree as he continued, "The Fenton Fisher should make a good leash. You guys watch the dog."

With Cujo tied up for the moment, Danny and Nell flew off to the labs. Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin climbed up the tree, Dustin now in his true ghost form, as Sam said, "We will!"

"From _waay_ up here," Tucker added.

Cujo jumped up and tried to grab them. Dustin shouted down at Cujo, in an attempt to placate him, "Cujo, down! Down, down, DOWN! Cujo, we're _not_ chew toys! Cujo, stay down! CUJO!"

…

 _Later_

Meanwhile, Danny and Nell phased into one of the labs-which so happened to be the lab Cujo wrecked at the start of this mess-and looked around.

"I wish I knew what we're meant to be looking for," Nell said, looking around.

Suddenly, they were thrown backwards as a blast hit them dead on. Danny and Nell hit a wall, hard, and fell to the ground. Looking up, they both gasped when they saw Valerie standing there, gun still smoking from the blast.

"Back to the scene of the crime?" Valerie asked sarcastically.

"I really hate to do this, but…" Danny started, and then he blasted the gun out of Valerie's hands with a ghost ray.

"Yeah? Well _I_ don't!" Valerie snapped back as another blaster popped out of her suit's shoulder and began firing at them.

They both flew up, dodging the blast, and phased out of the lab, causing the shot to make a hole in the roof. Danny and Nell flew right back in, while Tucker, Sam, Ava, Owen and Dustin watched what was happening from the tree.

"What was _that_?" Tucker asked. Sam answered, "Ten to one says that it's your girlfriend."

Cujo began to bark angrily as he pulled and pulled on the leash that was attached to the tree. He kept on pulling until he ripped the tree right out of the ground and ran towards the lab, with Sam, Tucker, Ava, Dustin and Owen holding on for dear life(or in Dustin's case, _after_ life).

Sam sighed and stated, " _This_ is why I'm a cat person."

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the lab, Valerie leaped from desk to desk, firing blasts from her two hand-held blasters at Danny and Nell. Danny and Nell dodged every single one as the blasts hit the wall and destroyed some the computers and other lab equipment. They both fired ghost rays, Nell's ray an electro-ghost ray, but missed as their blasts hit the wall instead of Valerie.

"You're both pretty lousy shots," Valerie noted, before an electric pulse from Nell caused Valerie's weapons to short out. Valerie glared at Nell. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"That's because we're _not_ trying to hit you, _or_ hurt you. Can't we talk?" Nell asked, before she added, "And no, I'm _not_ gonna pay for that. I think it's a major improvement."

"I'm done talking!" Valerie snapped back, ignoring Nell's last comment.

Rocket-powered rollerblades appeared underneath Valerie's feet and pushed her towards Danny and Nell. She aimed for a punch, but they both turned intangible and Valerie went right through them. Valerie screamed as she couldn't stop herself from hitting the wall. Cujo's head phased through the wall and just as he was about to bite a screaming Valerie, Danny and Nell quickly grabbed her and flew her out of the way.

"LET ME GO!" Valerie demanded, struggling to get herself free from Danny's and Nell's grip.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Danny retorted back sarcastically. Valerie managed to get herself free from the half-ghost teens' grip and landed on the floor.

Valerie pulled out another gun and fired at them, but instead of hitting them, she accidentally hit the alarm button instead, causing all the emergency alarms in the building to go off.

"You two and your stupid dog ruined _everything_! And you're both gonna pay! You, your sister, her boyfriend and every other ghosts like you!" Valerie exclaimed-vowed and fired at them again.

Danny and Nell turned intangible, but even still, the blast knocked them through the wall, causing a hole to appear.

"That ought to do it," Valerie said, before she heard growling. Turning around, she screamed in fright as Cujo continued to growl at her.

Danny and Nell, meanwhile, hit a wall and fell to the ground with a _Thud!_. Standing up, they looked around and saw that they were in an old dog kennel.

"An old kennel. This must be where they kept all the guard dogs," Danny observed.

Nell placed her hand on the padded wall behind her and she heard something squeak coming from inside of it.

"Huh?" she said in confusion.

Danny, who heard it as well, put his hand inside to feel around the padded cushions and felt something squeak again. They both smiled a wry smile as they _finally_ found what Cujo was looking for.

They flew back to the lab and saw Cujo standing over a screaming Valerie who was on the ground, gun gone.

"Hey boy! Is _this_ what you've been looking for?" Danny asked as he held the small, pink, squeaky teddy bear.

Cujo looked at it and began to bark and wag his tail in happiness. He growled at Valerie again, but Nell grabbed the toy and flew up the dog, saying in baby talk, "No, no, it's okay! Does you want your squeaky? Oh, oh does you?"

Cujo stopped growling and panted happily as Nell said as she threw the toy, "Here you go, Cujo. Now, please, just go home… and stay there!"

Cujo transformed back into his puppy form as he chased after the toy and caught it in his mouth. He stopped running and disappeared from the lab without a trace, heading back to the Ghost Zone.

Danny and Nell stood behind Valerie as she got up on her knees. Danny, hoping to straighten this out and not have Valerie hunting them down whenever he and Nell went ghost and became banshee, said to her, "Look, I know you're angry, but that's not our dog, and we're sorry about whatever happened to you."

"Not all ghosts are evil, just like my brother, my boyfriend and I," Nell added as she and Danny stood up and held out a hand each, offering Valerie their help.

"Yeah?" Valerie asked as she held their hands. Nell smiled hopefully at that. Maybe they had gotten through to Valerie after all?

However, that hope was dashed as Valerie flipped them both over her shoulder and slammed them on the ground. She pointed a ray gun at them and continued, "And not allhumans are saps, huh?"

Danny and Nell gasped.

"Goodbye, ghost kids!" Valerie exclaimed as she prepared to fire, but stopped when she heard her dad call out, "VALERIE!"

"Oh no, my dad! I can't let him see me like _this_!" Valerie panicked.

"Sorry, but we can't help you there," Danny said, turning intangible.

Nell, who wanted to help Valerie and try to prove to her she _wasn't_ evil, was about to do something, like phase Valerie out of her battle suit and turn the suit invisible, but Danny gently grabbed her arm and turned her intangible as well, phasing the both of them out of the lab through the roof.

As soon as they were outside, Nell whirled around to face Danny and exclaimed, "What the heck was _that_ for!?"

"Nell, I know Valerie's yours and Ava's friend, but I just want to be cautious. What if Valerie figured out your secret if you helped her back there?" Danny reasoned.

Nell sighed, reluctantly agreeing with him.

"I know, I know, but maybe I could have changed her view on us, convince her we're _not_ evil," Nell pointed out.

"I agree with that, but still, better to be safe than sorry," Danny told her.

Nell nodded, and at that, the two flew back home, briefly forgetting about Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava an Dustin.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day at school, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin were sitting in the cafeteria as they watched Valerie walk past and ignored the popular kids and gave Nell and Ava friendly smiles, smiles that Nell and Ava instantly returned. Tucker and Valerie were longer dating, and Tucker was okay with that.

"Know where the dog went?" Tucker asked. Danny and Nell answered in unison, "Nope."

"You two gonna play it a little safer knowing that Valerie the Ghost Slayer is around?" Sam asked.

"Including you, Dust?" Ava asked her ghostly older brother.

"Yep," Danny, Nell and Dustin answered in unison.

"I just wish I knew where she got those weapons from," Danny said. They were all unaware that Daria(who she and her adoptive father, Vlad, were the ones supplying Valerie's weapons all along)just teleported in and dropped off a box before teleporting away again. Valerie found the box shortly after and smiled, seeing that the box was for her.

"Or that _costume_. Costume _that_ stylish _had_ to cost something, you know?" Tucker said.

Sam smiled as she said, "Well, I don't know where she got the weapons, but I think I know where she got the extra cash. You remember those concert tickets she sold on the Internet?"

"You bought her tickets?" Danny asked.

…

 _Saturday_

Indeed she did.

Because on Saturday night, all seven of them were having a great time at the Dumpty Humpty concert; even Ava was enjoying it. As they danced to the music, Dash, Kwan and Paulina just moped.

"I can't believe we sitting next to those _losers_!" Sam exclaimed, unknowingly voicing the three sulking A-listers' thoughts, as they continued to dance.

Despite everything that happened that week, on this night they were having the time of their lives!(or _after_ life, in Dustin's case, but you get the point!)

 **GhostWriterGirl: And, "Shades Of Grey" is finished! Yay!**

 **Nell: I can't believe Valerie became a** _ **ghost hunter**_ **! Does that mean I'll** _ **never**_ **be able to tell her I'm half-ghost?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Shhhh! Val might hear you! And you don't want her to get suspicious and figuring it out and forcing you to manipulate her memories so that she forgets, do you?**

 **Nell: Good point.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, next episode is "Fanning The Flames", one of my personal favourites, and if you didn't get the hint about Nell and Valerie complimenting Ava's beautiful singing voice and Nell wanting to be a songwriter, all be revealed next chapter! And now, for my big announcement! Nell, Owen, drum roll please!**

 **Nell and Owen:*drum roll***

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay my big announcement is… I'm gonna do a poll! This poll is gonna be about whether I should do one of these two fanfic ideas first, and the fanfic ideas are: A Secret Trio fanfic where the Secret Trio is Dani Phantom, Haley Long and Juniper Lee,** _ **or,**_ **a DC's Legends Of Tomorrow and Danny Phantom crossover, where Rip Hunter recruits an older Dani Phantom to join the Legends. I really want to do both ideas, but I don't know what idea to do first after "Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee-Season One(From The Very Beginning…)" is done, as this current story is one of my main priories right now.**

 **So, the poll is basically about you voting whether or not I should do the Secret Trio fanfic where Dani Phantom, Haley Long and Juniper Lee are the Secret Trio, or the Danny Phantom And DC Legends Of Tomorrow crossover first after "DPASB-S1(FTVB…)" is done. The poll will be closed when I've published the last chapter of this story, and the poll results will be in the last AN of that last chapter!**

 **So, if you darling readers want to, please vote! The poll is open right now! Vote for whether I should do the Secret Trio or the DC Legends Of Tomorrow and Danny Phantom crossover first after this story is done! Okay, my announcement is over and… Nell, Owen you can stop the drum roll now.**

 **Nell and Owen:*stop drum roll***

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thank you. Oh, and also, I'm gonna be doing these preview-like things for the next episode-chapter up until the "movie" chapters! I probably should have done this long ago, but heck, as they say, better late than never! So, here's the preview for "Fanning the Flames":**

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **Everyone save for Danny, Nell, Sam, Dustin and Ava is going ga-ga over the new singer Ember McLain; who is actually a ghost! What is she up to? Will Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee stop her? Why is Danny falling in love with Sam all of a sudden? And who the heck is the mysterious new singer, Diane Eclipse?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee in: Fanning The Flames.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I hope you enjoyed that! And no, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and all my OCs. Anyway, watch out for the next episode-chapter, please vote on my poll, and please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm ba-ack! And gracing you with the next episode-chapter, "Fanning The Flames"! I hope you enjoy it! Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Also, I do not own the song** _ **Haunted**_ **, all rights belong to Taylor Swift. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Chapter 20: Fanning The Flames**

Third Person P.O.V

Within the endless realm of the Ghost Zone, Tucker, Sam, Owen and Dustin(Ava didn't want to come after the last time she was in the GZ)were sitting in the Spectre Speeder, watching Danny and Nell(who were in their ghost forms)get pinned to the ground by a blue-skinned ghost in pyjamas. His name was Klemper, and besides Box Ghost, he was one of the most annoying ghosts in the Ghost Zone; in fact, if Box Ghost wasn't around, he would have won first prize for "The Most Annoying Nuisance In The Ghost Zone."

On their ears, Tucker, Sam, Owen and Dustin were wearing Jack and Maddie's latest invention; the Fenton Phones.

"UGH! GET OFF, KLEMPER!" Danny and Nell both demanded.

"But I just want to be your friend!" Klemper exclaimed in a grating, nasally voice as he picked Danny and Nell up and pulled them into a hug, much to the latter two's annoyance and discomfort.

"Can someone please remind me _why_ this was a good idea?" Danny asked.

"I'm starting to get jealous of Ava staying at home and you guys staying in the Spectre Speeder and not worry about being crushed to death by this nuisance," Nell commented, charging up her hands with electricity in case she needed to electrocute the ghost to get him to let go of her and Danny.

"Hey, you two _were_ the ones who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone," Sam reminded them through her Fenton Phones.

"You're also the only ones who don't have to wear these stupid Fenton Phones," Tucker added, not liking the Fenton Phones.

He pushed a button on his PDA, which began to play this new song called _Remember_ through the Fenton Phones. Sam and Dustin cringed at the song and glared at Tucker while Owen began to hum along. Both Sam and Dustin didn't like this song that Tucker started listening to, though they also knew that Nell didn't mind it.

"Good thing they also work as wireless earphones, because these things are a fashion _don't_ ," Tucker said.

"They're not _supposed_ to look good, Tuck; they're designed so that they can filter out spectral noise so that we can communicate with each other while we're in the Ghost Zone," Nell informed Tucker as she and Danny continued to try to get out of Klemper's grip. Klemper pinned them both to the ground and tried hugging them again.

"Like when we say things like 'Help get this thing off us!'" Danny exclaimed as he and Nell used their legs to keep Klemper back.

Sam looked at the Fenton Phones in the Spectre Speeder's rear view mirror and said, "They're not stupid. I think they make great techno-Goth earrings."

"Plus, I think Ava might like them as earrings as well," Dustin commented, looking at the pair meant for Ava and thinking how he would personalise it for his sister; Dustin was also in his true ghostly form, and his spectral glow dimly lit up the Speeder's small cabin.

"Really? Hey, maybe I should give a pair to Paulina?" Danny asked out loud, before Klemper grabbed him by his mouth and Nell by her neck.

"Yes, Danny, _that's_ what I'm saying. Give a pair to _Paulina_ ," Sam grumbled, annoyed that Danny didn't get that her comment was directed towards her. Tucker, and even Owen, continued to dance along to the song, Dustin just shaking his head at them.

Danny and Nell _finally_ managed to get out of Klemper's iron-like grip and flew off, their legs fusing into spectral tails. But before they could get very far, Klemper grabbed their hands and pulled them down to face him. He then froze them completely solid with his ice breath; however, Danny and Nell activated their ghostly energy, Nell's energy combined with her electrical powers, and blasted themselves out of the ice. Danny saw a fridge behind Klemper that the pyjama-wearing ghost didn't notice, and his eyes widened. Quickly whispering a plan to Nell, Danny flew off and made Klemper chase him while Nell stood at the fridge, hands charged with electricity, ready to do her part in Danny's plan.

Danny made Klemper follow him to the fridge. He opened the door and quickly jumped out of the way and Nell jumped behind Klemper and blasted a bolt of electricity at Klemper's back, making him shoot off like a rocket into the icy cold realm that was inside the fridge door.

They both closed the fridge shut and Danny blasted the handle off. The two give each other a high-five and flew back to the Spectre Speeder, phasing inside it. They both shivered, thanks to Klemper freezing them, and rubbed their hands together to try to get warm. Nell leaned against Owen to try to get warm, and managed to get warm again, thanks to her strategy, and also to her electric core.

Danny, meanwhile, was still shivering.

"Can a ghost get frostbite?" Danny asked as he continued to rub his hands together and blew on them.

"Oh here, _my_ hands are warm," Sam said as she grabbed Danny's hands.

Danny and Sam blushed and smiled weakly at each other at realising they were practically holding hands. However, they both cringed when they heard Tucker singing, "EMBER! GO EMBER! REMEMBER! EMBER! REMEMBER!"

Nell and Dustin had their hands clasped firmly over their ears to try to block out Tucker's singing. Owen, luckily, had the Fenton Phones playing _Remember_ on his ears, so he couldn't hear Tucker's horrible singing.

Danny chuckled a bit as he took his hands back and placed them on his ears as he said, "I think I'm gonna need my hands for this."

"TUCKER, CAN YOU STOP PLEASE?!" Nell and Dustin asked Tucker in a loud voice, but Tucker kept right on singing.

Sam turned the Spectre Speeder around and headed back through the Fenton Portal where, after she and Nell got out of the Speeder, the two decided to visit Ava to tell her what happened in the Ghost Zone when she wasn't there, Dustin joining them as all. Even though he was dead, his house was still his house, and Ava was still his little sister.

…

 _At Ava's House_

Nell's P.O.V

It was a few minutes later.

Dustin was in his human disguise, holding my hand, as me, him and Sam walked up to the Thornes' front doorstep. I knocked on the door to alert Ava's parents to us being here. I really wanted to talk with my only female friend aside from Sam, Valerie and Star, and I knew Sam wanted to as well. We both wanted to tell Ava how annoying Tucker was as he kept singing(terribly)all the way back home, and how amazing the Ghost Zone was and how she should come with us next time.

A muffled shout of, "Comin'!" and the shuffling of footsteps inside told me that Ava's mom was coming to answer the door. I looked at Dustin and saw that he looked a bit… jumpy. His eyes were looking everywhere and his hand felt clammy in mine; and not just because he was dead. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled an encouraging smile at him.

"You okay, Dusty?" I asked.

"Yeah; just nervous," he answered. He looked at his old house and continued, "It's just… despite visiting Ava, it's been nearly three years since I've seen my parents since, well… since I died and became a ghost. I'm just nervous about facing my parents again and that they might recognise me."

"But Dustin, don't you want your parents to know that, even though you died, you're not actually gone?" I asked.

"I do. But I want to tell them when I feel like the time is right. Both me and Ava agreed we should tell them together, and when we feel like the time's right," Dustin told me, squeezing my hand gently back.

I gave him another encouraging smile-just as the door opened.

Mrs. Thorne was behind it, a smile on her face and her brown eyes warm.

"Nell! Sam! Dust! What are you three doin' here?" Mrs. Thorne asked us in her heavy Southern accent; Mrs. Thorne was originally from Savannah, Georgia, but she fell in love with Ava's and Dustin's father and moved here to his hometown-good old Amity Park.

Dustin tensed a bit, but relaxed when he saw that Mrs. Thorne didn't recognise him.

"Well, we just wanted to come over and talk to Ava for a bit. Is she here?" I asked.

Mrs. Thorne gave us another warm smile.

"Yes, she is. Do you want me ta tell her you're here?" Mrs. Thorne asked us.

"Nah, we'll surprise her," I answered, the three of us walking inside.

Before we went to the stairs Mrs. Thorne tapped Dustin's shoulder. He turned around, as did I, and we saw that Mrs. Thorne's brow was lightly furrowed.

"Do I know you? From before this, I mean?" she asked.

Dustin tensed again before answering, "No, I'm sure you haven't."

"Mrs. Thorne, this is my boyfriend, Dust Thornton. Dust, this is Ava's mother, Mrs. Thorne," I introduced. I looked at Mrs. Thorne. "I'm pretty sure you guys haven't met before."

Mrs. Thorne's frown disappeared and she gave a friendly smile to Dustin, holding out a hand.

"Hi, Dust. I'm Julie Thorne, Ava's mother. She's mentioned you a bit, though she says you're Nell's boyfriend," Mrs. Thorne introduced back.

Dustin snapped out of his tense state and shook his mother's hand, smiling.

"Hi, Mrs. Thorne. I had no idea that Ava mentioned me. It's good to meet you," Dustin said.

"Well, at least I get to see my daughter's best friend's boyfriend now," Mrs. Thorne said back. She frowned a bit. "Has anyone told you your hands feel a bit cold?"

Dustin's smile faltered a bit, but his smile stayed.

"No. No one's told me that before."

Before Mrs. Thorne could say anything, I aske, "Hey, Mrs. Thorne, is it okay if we go see Ava now? Please?"

Mrs. Thorne snapped out of her confusion and smiled again.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, I shouldn't be keeping you from seein' Ava. Go ahead," Mrs. Thorne told us.

I smiled at her again. Gently grabbing Dustin's hand, me, Dustin and Sam headed to the stairs and walked up them, before going to Ava's room.

We went past Dustin's room(yes, he still slept in his old room, despite being a ghost)and had almost reached Ava's room when we heard what sounded like the beginning of Taylor Swift's song, _Haunted_.

"What the-" Sam started to say, confused, but me and Dustin motioned for her to be quiet.

"Listen," I whispered, as we now crept to Ava's room, her door halfway closed.

We opened the door a fraction and peeked in just as Ava started to sing.

And I say "sing", I mean " _sing_ ".

"' _You and I walk a fragile line,_

 _I have known it all this time._

 _But I never though I'd live to see it break._

 _It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

 _And I can't trust anything now._

 _And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake._

 _Oooh, I'm holding my breath._

 _Woah, won't see you again._

 _Something's made your eyes go cold._

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out._

 _Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _You're all I wanted._

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out._

 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone._

 _Can't turn back now, I'm haunted._

 _Stood there and watched you walk away._

 _From everything we had_

 _But I still mean every word I said, to you._

 _He will try to take away my pain._

 _And he just might make me smile._

 _But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead._

 _Ooh, I'm holding my breath._

 _Woah, won't lose you again._

 _Something keeps me holding onto nothing!_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out._

 _Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _You're all I wanted._

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out._

 _Can't breath whenever you're gone._

 _Can't turn back now, I'm haunted.'_ "

We dared to open the door wider and watched as Ava paused as the song's instrumentals began again. Her curly brown hair wasn't in her trademark ponytail and was tumbling down her back. She wore a black _Harry Potter_ shirt she bought when the fourth movie came out, black jeans with white-and-black sneakers, and her glasses were on her desk. In that moment, Ava looked determined, confident, happy, and in her element.

She drew in a breath and began her clear, wonderful singing again.

"' _I know… I know… I just know…_

 _You're not gone. You can't be gone. No!_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this!_

 _I though I had you figured out._

 _Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _Won't you finish what you started?_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out._

 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone._

 _Can't go back now, I'm haunted._

 _Ooo-ooo-ooo-oooh._

 _You and I walk a fragile line._

 _I have known it all this time._

 _Never ever thought I'd see it break._

 _Never though I'd see it…'_ "

She clicked off her MP3 before the song could begin again and turned around, smoothing her brown curls down. And it was at that moment she noticed us.

"Nell! Sam! Dustin! What are you doing here?" It was word to word what her mother had said downstairs-save that she said Dustin's full name.

"Whoa, Ava, I didn't know you could sing like that," Sam said to her, still awestruck at hearing Ava's singing voice.

Ava reddened and looked down. "I'm not _that_ good…"

"Ava, are you _serious_!? You sung as good as Taylor Swift herself-maybe even better!" I told her, not believing that she thought she didn't sound as good as she did.

Ava looked up, a glimmer of pride in her eyes. "Well, I was always told that I could sing a bit better than even the ones singing the sing originally…"

"Darling Ava, where _did_ you get a voice like _that_? You must be an angel or something," Dustin said to his little sister, smiling at her.

"Dustin, you're my big brother, you're supposed to say that…" Ava protested half-heartedly.

"Ava, both Nell and Dustin have a point. You're really good," Sam complimented. "Have you ever thought of going into the music business after school or something?"

"It _has_ crossed my mind," Ava admitted.

"Then why don't you give it a go? I could write you songs, Dustin could be your background guitarist, and I'm sure Sam has connections in the music business," I encouraged. Sam and Dustin looked at me curiously.

"I want to be a songwriter," I admitted.

"I agree with Nell, Ava. You have real talent," Sam agreed. "Like she said, we could help you become a singer if you want. I have a small recording studio in my house you can use, Nell could write songs for you, Dustin could be a background guitarist for you, and I think I can wrangle up some connections in the music business."

"No," Ava answered, tone firm. "Look, I appreciate what you're saying, and maybe when I'm older, I'll take it. But… I don't think I can have the courage performing for heaps of people, you know? What if I mess up? What if I have one good song and the next one is a dud? No one's interested in a one-hit wonder."

Sam wanted to protest, but I could see we were losing the argument. So we let it drop and instead talked, telling Ava about the Ghost Zone, how annoying Klemper was, how weird Tucker's and Owen's obsession with the new singer, Ember McLain, was, and how bad Tucker's singing was.

Eventually, me and Sam had to leave while Dustin remained behind, and I couldn't help but think that maybe, Ava could have a bright career as a singer, and how I could be her anonymous songwriter, and how she could be more than a one-hit wonder.

But for now, she didn't want to be a singer, and I respected that.

But I had a feeling we would probably need Ava to sing and go on stage sooner than she, or any of us, thought.

…

 _Tomorrow_

Third Person P.O.V

The next day at Casper High, Tucker was wearing a black shirt with a blue flame on it and a purple beret that had the blue flame and the letter "e", which stood for Ember McLain, the mysterious new singer everyone was going crazy for. Owen was also wearing a jacket that had a blue flame going up along the sleeves and sides and a large blue flame with an "e" in it on the back and a black shirt that matched Tucker's.

Sam, Nell and Ava were wearing the Fenton Phones, with Ava's having the green part being an electric purple with a sliver stripe running through the middle(Dustin had painted the green part as a means of personalising them for Ava; he promised Nell and Sam that he would also personalise their own Fenton Phones), deciding that they looked cool to wear.

As the group walked down the hallway to class, Ember's song _Remember_ played loudly on Tucker's PDA. At first, Nell didn't mind the song, but having Tucker and Owen play it non-stop at whatever chance they got made her start getting annoyed with it.

"I don't get it. This Ember McLain comes out of nowhere and suddenly, she's the biggest thing since MP3s. It's so…" Danny began and Sam cut in, "Infuriating how mindless, pre-packaged corporate bubblegum is preventing true musical artists from being heard?"

At that last part, Sam, Nell and Dustin looked at Ava meaningfully and the bookworm of the group blushed deeply and ducked her head, not wanting attention being drawn to her singing hobby.

"I was gonna say 'weird', but okay," Danny said. Sam smiled. Nell added, "I know, even Jazz and Holly are going nuts for Ember. At first, I kinda liked her song, but with Jazz, Holly and Owen playing it nonstop every chance they get, it's gotten kind of annoying."

"And even Star and Valerie like her; they usually _hate_ rockstars," Ava put in as well.

"What about Taylor Swift?" Nell asked.

"That's different; she's a _pop_ star, not a _rock_ star. There's a difference," Ava clarified.

"Ember's _not_ just about music. She's an expression of _my_ unique individuality," Tucker said with satisfaction.

"Mine too," Owen added.

When they turned around the corner, they all stopped as the group save for Tucker and Owen went wide-eyed as they saw what looked to be the _entire_ school wearing clothes that are related to Ember McLain. There was now even posters that said "Ember" or that Ember rocks or that had pictures of the teen idol, who was seen as having blue flaming hair in a ponytail, crazy black eyeliner, green eyes, and wearing a black tank top that exposed both her midriff and one shoulder, black leather pants, a grey studded belt and grey skull-like combat boots, with one hand covered in an arm-long black glove and wearing black bracelets on her other wrist and a black choker on her neck.

"Oh yeah, you're one of a kind! Every _single_ one of you two," Sam commented sarcastically.

Paulina walked up to the group and noticed the Fenton Phones that Nell, Sam and Ava were wearing. She snickered and asked sarcastically, "Nice earrings. Sale at the Eighty-Nine Cent Store?"

"For your information, Paulina, they're a gift. Danny gave them to me," Sam retorted back.

"Really, he gave you earrings? HEH! Always knew you two losers would end up together," Paulina said. She sneered at Ava and Nell.

"Don't think wearing those earrings makes you two any less of a couple of freaks. Just don't wear those earrings at the cheer practice, Ava," Paulina added snidely at them before walking away.

"WE'RE/THEY'RE NOT FREAKS!" Nell, Ava and Dustin shouted, at the same time Sam shouted, "WE'RE NOT LOSERS!"

"We're _not_ together!" Danny exclaimed.

All five of them cringed as Tucker and Owen sang out loud, "EMBER! GO EMBER! EMBER! REMEMBER! EMBER! GO EMBER!"

Tucker and Owen cringed when Sam and Danny shouted at Tucker, while Nell, Ava and Dustin shouted at Owen at the same time, "WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN!?"

"Hey, check it out! The _lovebirds_ are ganging up on Foley!" Dash teased.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam shouted, looking at each other once before giving Dash a glare.

"Yeah! And that freak and her scary boyfriend are teaming up with hers and Fenton #1's brother's girlfriend to gang up on Fenton #3," a random person called out.

Nell and Dustin gave whoever called out dark glares, not bothering to shout back. However, that sentence seemed to have snapped Owen out of his obsession with Ember as he and Ava shouted at the same time, "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!", giving each other the same looks as Danny and Sam gave to each other before giving whoever called out their own glares.

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, all of them were in Mr. Lancer's classroom, but this time they were sitting in front of three computer screens on each of their desks and wearing some sort of helmet.

"As you know, the North-Western Standardised Testing starts in two days, and because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we've installed the Cram-Tastic Mark 5; the latest in state-of-the-art subliminal study and technology. Let the learning begin!" Mr. Lancer announced and clicked the red button on the machine to start it.

Suddenly, instead of educational excerpts from textbooks, the computer screens were showing Ember singing her song _Remember_ from one of her live concerts. While most of the students cheered for their idol, Danny, Sam, Ava, Dustin and even Nell, who was getting annoyed at listening to Ember's song hundreds of times despite liking it, removed their helmets in annoyance.

Mr. Lancer pressed the "Off" button and opened the disc hatch, to see what happened; it was revealed that someone had put a CD of one of Ember's live concerts in there instead of the intended study disc. Mr. Lancer pulled out the CD disc and gave all the students a glare.

But when he was about to say something, loud drums could be heard everywhere. Mr. Lancer looked at Tucker, instantly thinking it was _his_ PDA playing the music.

"FOLEY! Turn off that blasted PDA!" Mr. Lancer demanded as he threw the disc, which knocked the PDA out of Tucker's hand.

"It's not _me_! It's coming from outside!" Tucker exclaimed and gestured to the window.

All the students in the room took off their helmets and ran over to the window. They watched as a truck with a stage on the back that had a banner that said "Ember" pulled up in front of the school. Suddenly, in a flash of purple smoke, Ember McLain herself appeared on the stage, holding her signature purple guitar. More smoke came and behind her stood a zombie-like drummer and two guitarists.

"' _Yeah, yeah!_

 _Ooo, ooo-ooooh!'_ "

As Ember started to sing and play her guitar, the whole of Casper High came running out, screaming and cheering for the teen sensation.

"HELLO CASPER HIGH! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE?!" Ember shouted through the microphone.

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" the students cheered and Ember threw her head back as her hair started flaring up.

"That's it babies, say my name! Are you all ready for a little youth revolution!?" Ember shouted again, causing the students to scream and cheer for her more.

While Danny, Nell, Sam, Ava and Dustin just stood at the front doors doing nothing but watch, Tucker and Owen jumped into the crowd and got carried up above the crowd's heads.

"WE LOVE YOU EMBER!" Tucker and Owen cheered.

"That's because I fill a void in your empty lives!" Ember exclaimed.

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT EMBER!" the two cheered back-just as Danny and Nell gasped and their eyes widened as their ghost senses went off.

"Uh-oh," the two muttered as they looked around for the ghost, since they knew it wasn't Dustin who set off their ghost senses.

Mr. Lancer came out into the crowd with a megaphone and stood on top of a fire hydrant; there was no way he was going to let this woman disrupt his students' valuable learning!

"Attention freakishly dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist!" Mr. Lancer demanded through the megaphone.

"Desist this, grandpa!" Ember retorted back. She turned the dial of her guitar to a picture of a spiral and strummed the strings hard.

A visible purple, spiralling wave of energy came and hit some of the students, whose eyes turned glowing, pupil-less red. They turned around and growled at Mr. Lancer in anger, looking like they were ready to attack him.

" _Pride And Prejudice_!" Mr. Lancer screamed in fright and jumped off the fire hydrant.

" _Ember's_ the _ghost_!? Oh my gosh!" Danny and Nell exclaimed at the same time.

They both transformed into their ghost forms and shouted in unison, "We gotta save Lancer!"

"Wow! This is bittersweet," Danny remarked in shock, before he became determined again.

"Tell me about it," Nell muttered in agreement, while thinking, _Ember's a_ ghost _!? And that means I have to suck her inside the Fenton Thermos and send her back to the Ghost Zone. Oh well; she was cool while she lasted._

Getting a determined look on her face as well, Nell and Danny flew off to Mr. Lancer to save him from the hypnotised students.

As the students began to advance on the terrified, out-of-shape teacher, Danny and Nell flew down to save him. While Nell sent out a low-level electric pulse that knocked some-though not all-of the students back, Danny grabbed hold of a still-terrified Mr. Lancer and turned both himself and the teacher intangible. Nell also managed to turn intangible just as the students she hadn't knocked back from her electric pulse ran right through her, Danny and Mr. Lancer. They both turned tangible again and Danny let go of Mr. Lancer and he and Nell flew off to take care of Ember, leaving a now-tangible Mr. Lancer to be confused as to why he hadn't been trampled by the students.

"Alright, now to knock the pop princess off the-" Danny started to say, only for him and Nell to find out that the truck was gone; and so was Ember.

"Charts?" Danny finished, confused.

Sam, Ava and Dustin walked up to a completely dazed Tucker and Owen. They both shook their heads and frowned when they saw Ember wasn't there.

"Hey! No encore? What's _that_ all about?!" Tucker exclaimed bitterly.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, it was far worse.

Nell and Danny had woken up to see that Holly and Jazz were wearing clothes and eyeliner like Ember and Holly had even dyed her normally black hair the same blue as Ember's flaming ponytail; it was starting to freak Nell and Danny out. Nell, Dustin and Sam had begged Ava to record herself singing a song to see if it would beat Ember, but Ava had been adamant that her singing wasn't the thing to stop Ember, but Nell's and Danny's ghost powers and sucking Ember into the Fenton Thermos was, so the three reluctantly stopped, but still hoped Ava would sing to stop Ember, even if it was their last option.

Mr. Lancer was now walking down the hallway at Casper High, holding some magazines about Ember.

"Ember? Ember? _Ember_? If I see one _hint_ of that woman in school today, I'll-" he started to say, but stopped and froze as he looked and saw that all the students were wearing Ember merchandise and posters and banners were still hung up everywhere.

" _Chicken Soup For The Soul_!?" Mr. Lancer exclaimed in shock.

Danny, Nell, Sam, Ava and Dustin walked up to Tucker, who was not only wearing his Ember T-shirt, but also wearing black eyeliner styled like hers, skull-like combat boots like hers and a blue flame wig, and Owen, who not only wore his Ember T-shirt and jacket, but also the same eyeliner and a small blue flaming ponytail wig and a black choker like Ember's. Both their Ember-fied outfits, makeup and wigs earned them strange looks from their friends and Owen's adoptive brother and half-sister.

"Tucker, you're starting to scare me-and I fight _ghosts_ ," Danny commented.

"Same here, Owe. No offence, but are you trying to be a drag queen version of her?" Nell added.

"It's an Ember thing. You two wouldn't understand it," Tucker said back.

"Uh, you two _do_ realise that she's an evil, mind-controlling spirt from another dimension?" Sam asked them.

"Yeah, but you said the same thing about Paulina," Owen retorted back.

"You know, he has a point," Danny agreed.

"Hey everyone!" Paulina shouted, coming up to them.

"Speak of the devil," Nell, Sam, Ava and Dustin muttered at the same time, glaring at Paulina; who was also wearing an Ember-inspired outfit, makeup and sporting her own ponytail wig.

"Ember's giving away free concert tickets at Bucky's Mega Music Store!" Paulina announced.

She looked at Tucker and Owen and complimented, "Nice hair!"

"Thanks! Nice hair!" Tucker and Owen complimented back.

All the students-excluding Danny, Nell, Sam, Ava and Dustin-ran towards the front doors of the school, chanting, "EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!"

Mr. Lancer blocked the doorway and shouted, "You people aren't going anywhere except-"

He was suddenly cut off as the students knocked him over as they ran straight out the doors, his cry of, "Detention!" drowned out by the students' continuous chant of, "EMBER!"

Danny grabbed onto Tucker's arm, while Sam held onto Danny, as they tried to pull him back and Nell rammed the left side of her body and placed her right hand on Owen's chest as she shoved him back from the front and Ava wrapped her arms tightly around Owen's middle and dug her heels into the ground and Dustin held onto his sister by also wrapping his arms around her middle, Nell and Dustin using some of their ghostly strength, the five of them trying to keep the two Ember-obsessed boys from leaving the building.

"Must… have… Ember… tix's!" Tucker exclaimed with determination as he and Owen struggled against their friends, Owen also struggling against his sister.

"We're gonna have to deprogram Tucker," Sam said.

"Ditto that for Owen over here!" Nell, Dustin and Ava called out to her.

Danny and Sam looked at each other and saw that Sam's arms were wrapped around Danny. The two immediately let go, whistling in embarrassment. Owen snapped out of his obsession with Ember to notice that _Ava's_ arms were wrapped around him as well, and Ava let go as well and the two also started whistling.

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, they were all in the room where the Cram-Tastic Mark 5 was.

Sam finished tying up Tucker while Nell finished tying up Owen, both boys seated in front of one of the computer screens each, helmets on both their heads. Dustin turned on the machine and the five let the machine do it's work.

" _This_ is where the healing starts," Sam said. They left the classroom and headed towards Danny's locker.

"I _still_ don't get why _we're_ not affected by Ember's music," Danny wondered as he intangibly put his arm through his locker and started rummaging around inside for his Fenton Thermos.

"Neither do I," Nell agreed, sending an invisible duplicate to get hers, Dustin's and Ava's Fenton Thermoses.

"Maybe because of you two's ghost powers, Dustin being a ghost and my-" Sam began to say, but was cut off as Danny suggested, intangibly pulling his thermos out and turning his arm and the thermos tangible again, "Individuality, or intelligence?"

At that moment, Nell's duplicate had come back, handing the real Nell the three thermoses and disappeared, the energy going back to Nell. Nell handed Dustin and Ava their own Fenton Thermoses as Nell strapped her own to her hip.

"I was gonna say 'Utter disdain for anything popular,' but okay," Sam said, blushing.

"You really think I'm smart?" Sam asked, causing Danny to blush at the question.

"But I _still_ don't know what's keeping _Ava_ from being affected by Ember's music," Nell mused, with Ava suggesting, "Maybe it's the Fenton Phones?"

Before Nell could say anything, and as she and Dustin smirked at Danny's and Sam's blushing, they suddenly heard, "Not so fast!"

They looked up to see a bruised Mr. Lancer glaring down at them as he began, "Your sister, her boyfriend, her friend, and you two lovebirds may be the _only_ students left in the _entire_ school…"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam exclaimed.

"But _that's_ not gonna stop _me_ from giving you five an education," Mr. Lancer finished as he grabbed the five of them by their arms and dragged them with him to a random classroom.

All five of them smirked as they trailed behind him. Nell and Dustin turned intangible and invisible, holding not only each other's hands, but Dustin held Ava's hand as well, also turning her invisible and intangible, the threesome shortly phasing out of Lancer's grip. Danny held Sam's hand and turned them both invisible and intangible. They both phased out of Mr. Lancer's grip shortly after, and all five of them flew off and invisibly phased out of the school.

Mr. Lancer entered the classroom and gasped as he noticed that they were no longer with him. He looked at the empty hallway and exclaimed, " _Lord Of The Flies_! They're slipping right through my hands!"

…

 _Later_

As they flew over to Bucky's Mega Music Store-where there was a cardboard Ember on the store's roof-Danny and Nell were in their ghost forms while Dustin was out of his human disguise, the latter holding onto Ava as he and Nell flew together, Sam holding onto Danny as they flew together as well.

As Nell, Dustin and Ava flew ahead of them, they briefly noticed Sam smiling dreamily at Danny. Danny looked at her and asked, "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just really nice up here, that's all. Flying's nice," Sam answered nervously and blushed.

Dustin, Nell and Ava shook their heads, smiling knowingly, before turning back and landing on the roof; however, Danny-who had looked back and blushed as well-was distracted and he and Sam crashed into the cutout of Ember and fell on the roof in front of a smirking Nell, Ava, and Dustin.

"Falling stinks!" Sam commented.

"Lovebirds," Nell, Dustin and Ava whispered to each other as they shook their heads at Danny and Sam.

…

 _A few seconds later_

The group phased into the store, where they saw students cheering for Ember, who was standing on a platform above them and throwing them concert tickets.

"TELL ME WHO YOU _LOVE_?!"

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" the students chanted and Ember's hair flared up even higher as he body glowed green, her hair looking even more like fire as it flared up higher and higher.

"Something tells me they're not going to _love_ seeing their idol being sucked inside the Fenton Thermos," Danny said.

Sam and Ava smiled at each other as they thought of an idea and said at the same time, "I think me and Ava can distract them/Leave it to us. Fly us over to that cardboard Ember over there, please."

Danny and Dustin flew the Goth girl and bookworm over to the cardboard Ember and invisibly hid with Nell, waiting for the right moment.

The crowd kept calling Ember's name as her hair flared up more and more… until they saw Sam draw on the cardboard Ember's face and Ava finish spray painting the cardboard Ember's shirt, glove and choker bright neon pink.

"Hey everybody! Look, it's Ember Mc _Lame_!" Sam exclaimed, insulting Ember.

"Wearing bright pink and looking absolutely garish in it!" Ava added, also insulting Ember.

Ember glared at the two girls and said, "Oh great, critics. Maybe you two will like my new song better!"

She turned the knob to the wave icon and was about to strum the strings. But before she could, Danny and Nell blasted her with a combined ghost ray, sending her flying.

"Hey, do you take requests? How about 'Beat it!'" Danny shouted.

"How about I just lay out a few power chords instead, dipsticks," Ember retorted back. She hit the strings of her guitar and sent out some sort of skull beam at them, just as Danny was about to uncap the Fenton Thermos.

The beam hit them both dead on and sent them flying back. The thermos flew out of Danny's hand and landed on the cardboard Ember that Sam and Ava were still hanging onto and Dustin was floating next to. Ember laughed evilly and teleported away in a spiralling circle of flames.

"Oh come on, _another_ ghost cam do that?" Nell complained, before she and Danny phased through the roof to find Ember standing there.

Danny charged at her and grabbed her hands as they started to wrestle as Danny said sarcastically, "Dipsticks? HO! HO! Funny! Who writes your insults? The same hack who writes your songs?"

More people began changing Ember's name and Danny suddenly felt himself being overpowered by the flame-haired ghost songstress as she pushed him back. Danny struggled to get his hold back as Ember's hair flared up more. She gave him a grin as she continued to hold him back.

"Chanting… makes her stronger!" Danny realised through his struggling.

"You got that right, baby-pop. And the more kids chanting, the stronger I get!" Ember said as she flipped Danny over her shoulder.

Nell tried charging at her, electro-ghost ray ready to fire, but Ember caught her wrist and spun her around in a circle and threw her into Danny. They both crashed into the large cardboard cutout Ember, making it fall down on the roof, one end hanging over the edge. Danny and Nell both gasped as they saw Ember floating over them.

"You two think I'm strong _now_? Just wait until midnight, when my concert goes global, and the whole _world's_ chanting my name! Then you'll _all_ be my slaves!" Ember exclaimed. She slammed the strings of her guitar and sent a flame attack that hit them both dead on.

They screamed in pain, before they crashed into the roof, hard. Danny, feeling weak, instantly transformed back into human form, while Nell, whose stamina and endurance was a bit better than Danny's, recovered quickly and flew up to Ember, hands charged with white energy and green-white, crackling electricity.

"Okay, Ember, I liked your song before, but you taking over the world… _not_ going to happen on _my_ watch!" Nell yelled. She held up her hands and fired a ghost ray at Ember, hitting her square in the chest. Charging up another ghost ray, Nell shouted as she aimed an electro-ghost ray at a recovered Ember, "You'll have to take _me_ down first before you take over the world-and I've got plenty of fight in me! Not to mention you _seriously_ ticked me off when you hurt my brother!"

"Bring it on, dipstick!" Ember shouted as she turned the knob to the skull icon. Strumming the strings, she sent out the skull beam again, but Nell quickly put up an electric white ghost shield, diverting the beam. Nell smirked as she put down her shield and saw Ember, who looked furious.

"I guess your 'power chords' are getting a bit weak, Flame-Brain!" Nell taunted.

Ember yelled in anger and sent out another skull beam, but Nell deflected it with a bolt of electricity. She then sent ray after ray of normal ghost rays, explosive ghost rays, electro-ghost rays, explosive electro-ghost rays, electric pulses and electric blasts, but the female ghost either dodged them all or used her guitar as shield. Whenever Nell had finished firing a ghost ray, she had to quickly put up a ghost shield or fire a ghost ray or electric blast to deflect an attack from Ember. Ember sent out another flame attack at Nell from her guitar, but Nell quickly put up a ghost shield, and fired an electric blast at Ember as soon as the flame attack had disappeared.

"Is that all you got, Lighting Rod?!" Ember shouted at Nell.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Flame-Brain!" Nell retorted back, before shooting a ghost ray at Ember.

The two were so distracted in getting the upper hand, that they didn't notice the roof stairwell's door slamming open to reveal Sam and Dustin-back in his human disguise-both holding Fenton Thermoses, Ava right behind them.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM/HER!" Sam and Dustin shouted in unison, Sam running in front of Danny, who was standing up and holding his head in pain.

Ember, seeing an opportunity, sent a flame attack that hit Nell dead on and sent her crashing to the roof. She felt very weak, but stubbornly remained in her ghost form.

Dustin saw this, and his eyes went wide when he realised his girlfriend was probably hurt.

"NELL!" Dustin screamed, running over to her and helping her up.

"Are you all right?" Dustin asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Nell answered, before she stood up defiantly despite feeling weak from Ember's last attack. The two, along with Ava, ran over and stood beside Sam, but Nell, although strong enough to stay in ghost form, was too weak to charge up even a weak ghost ray.

"Aw, teen love! They say it never lasts, but _nothing_ distracts teenagers more than hormones. And I need to keep you two busy for the next eight hours," Ember said. She turned the dial to a heart icon and continued, "I have more than just music for you. Now that they're chanting my name, my music _can_ affect you! How about a love song!?"

She strummed the strings and the pink-coloured blast hit all five of them dead on. Sam, Ava, Nell and Dustin were blasted, but the latter two managed to fly up above the blast and avoid getting knocked back onto the other end of the cardboard Ember, but Sam and Ava weren't as lucky. As they were flung onto the other end of the cardboard Ember thanks to the blast, the cutout came close to falling off the edge of the building. Nell, feeling extremely weak after that last blast, finally transformed back to human form and almost fell unconscious, falling back on the roof and Dustin landed beside her, looking at Nell with worry and concern.

Once the blast was finished, Danny smiled dreamily and gave a lovesick look to Sam, which earned him confused looks from Sam and Ava. Dustin and Nell gave each other concerned looks before glaring at Ember, Nell changing back into her ghost form, though she still felt weak and stumbled a bit, feeling dizzy. Dustin, seeing this, held Nell steady as she rightened herself, but she accidentally changed back to human form.

"Crud," she whispered, realising she was probably too weak now to stay in ghost form.

"Well, I think I'll leave the new couples alone. Chao babies!" Ember said, before she turned intangible and phased back into the building, laughing.

"'New couples'? What the heck is she talking about?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the only couple here is Nell and Dustin; and they're hardly a new couple!" Ava agreed. Nell and Dustin only gave each other confused looks, before looking at Sam and Ava on the cardboard Ember, and gasped.

For Danny, who still had that lovesick look on his face, was beginning to crawl on the cardboard Ember towards them.

"Uh, Danny, _now_ might be a good time to go ghost and fly us out of here," Sam said.

But Danny kept crawling towards them. Sam, Ava, Nell and Dustin noticed that the cutout Ember was becoming more unbalanced the more Danny got closer to them. Nell, seeing how much danger they were in, transformed into her ghost form despite still feeling exhausted from that last attack, and she and Dustin flew over to Danny, Sam and Ava, though Nell's flight was slower than usual.

"DANNY, WAIT!" they all shouted in unison, while Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

"Wow! I just never realised, Sam… you're really pretty when you're about to fall off a building," Danny said as he stopped in the middle of the board. He stood up and was about to walk towards Sam and Ava.

"Danny, get back! DANNY!" Sam shouted.

"Danny, stop!" Ava shouted, trying to keep the board balanced as she waited for Nell and Dustin to arrive.

"Don't come any closer," Sam added, her hand outstretched in an effort to tell him to not come any closer.

"But, you're over there and I'm over here. I wanna be over _there_ ," Danny said.

Before Sam or Ava could say anything, Nell and Dustin had _finally_ managed to fly over there towards them, Nell's flight a bit more faster than earlier before. Nell grabbed Sam and Danny by their arms while Dustin picked up Ava bridal style. The two turned invisible, also turning Danny, Sam and Ava invisible, and flew over to a deserted alley beside the store, turning visible again. Nell let go of Danny and Sam while Dustin gently put down Ava, the Goth girl and bookworm glad that they were standing on solid ground again.

And not a moment too soon, for the board fell down and crushed the school bus, Mr. Lancer jumping out of the way after announcing everyone was under house arrest, with all the teens thrown into SWAT vans.

Dash and Kwan walked up to the broken board and exclaimed in unison, "EMBER, WE LOVE YOU!"

"Okay, _that_ was close!" Nell said, after she and Dustin turned them all invisible to avoid the SWAT teams.

"Tell me about it!" Sam and Ava agreed.

"What the heck happened back there?" Dustin inquired, looking at Sam and a still dreamy-eyed Danny.

"Well, we got hit by Ember's pink music, as did you guys, and… Wait, I know that look. That's the same, longing, puppy-dog stare you give to Paulina!" Sam started to explain, before recognising the look Danny was _still_ giving her.

"It must be some sort of love spell from Ember's guitar! She's made him think that you and he are a couple and tried to make Nell think she and Dustin are a couple as well," Ava added as she realised what Sam was talking about as well.

"But she didn't know that me and Dustin were a couple already, so her spell didn't affect us like it did Danny," Nell finished.

"Who's Paulina?" Danny asked dreamingly, not hearing a word that Ava or Nell said.

"That's a pleasant side-effect," Sam admitted, smirking. Nell, Ava and Dustin nodded in agreement.

"A _really_ pleasant side-effect," Nell, Ava and Dustin said in unison, before Nell groaned.

"Great. Not only do we have to deal with a mind-controlling Ember, but we also have to deal with a lovesick Danny. Just great," Nell sighed, shaking her head. She turned to Ava, along with Sam and Dustin, the three thinking the same thing.

"Ava, Ember's too strong for me to take on alone; you saw how powerful she is already. I think we're gonna have to try out that idea we talked about earlier to see if you can drown out Ember. You might be the only person who can," Nell told her friend.

"But first, we have to drop off Mr. Lovesick here back home," Sam added, frowning at Danny.

"No!" Danny whined, not liking the idea of being away from Sam.

"Ava, I think I've got the perfect debut song for you to sing," Nell said to her friend. She noticed the uncomfortable look on Ava's face. "That is, _if_ you want sing on stage, right? I won't pressure you into doing it if you don't want to."

Ava looked at her best friend and said firmly, "A part of me doesn't want to go up on stage and sing, but a bigger part of me knows that it's important to stop Ember and her mind-control music. So, I'm in! I even have a costume and a name I've been saving for a while…"

"You, Sam and Dustin go and get started at Sam's house. I'll drop off Danny, get the song, and meet you guys there," Nell told them. She gently grabbed Danny's arm and flew the both of them towards Fenton Works.

Arriving at Danny's/Owen's bedroom window, Nell turned both her and Danny intangible and phased them both inside, where she let go of Danny, turning tangible again.

"Sorry Danny, but until the spell is broken, you're safer here," Nell apologised to him.

"But I want to be with Sam!" Danny whined, giving her a pleading look.

"Danny, I'm really sorry about leaving you here, but until Ember's spell is broken, you're kinda a liability right now," Nell said to him, giving Danny an apologetic look. Turning intangible again, Nell phased through the bathroom that she, Owen and Danny shared and into her room. Turning tangible, she grabbed her songbook and shadow-travelled instantly to Sam's house.

…

 _Seconds later_

Nell's P.O.V

I soon arrived in Sam's room, after shadow-travelling there. Changing back to human form, I walked out and headed to the recording studio, where Sam, Ava and Dustin were waiting. When I walked inside, I saw that Ava was testing out the microphone, and Sam and Dustin were in the booth part of the recording studio.

"Guys, I've got the…" I stopped when I saw what Ava was wearing.

She was wearing one of those Ember wigs that she dyed black with purple and gold highlights, the bottom part in a long plait and the top part styled even more like flames and standing almost straight up. She wore a long dark purple shirt that reached halfway past her thighs, a black circle on it in the centre with the right edge a gold sliver. She wore black leather tights, a black belt that had a charm that was the same symbol as on Ava's shirt and a silver crescent moon. She had knee-high black boots with silver crescent moons going along the sides in a row and that same black-circle-with-gold-sliver-on-right-edge on the front. She also wore a dark purple vest with silver crescent moons also going down the sides and that same symbol, only larger, on the back. Ava wore a necklace with a silver crescent moon pendant, silver crescent moon clip-on earrings and earrings that had that symbol dangling off a short gold chain like some sort of charms. Ava had purple lipstick, silver blush, black eyeshadow with gold shimmer, and she was also not wearing her glasses. She also wore silver and gold bangles on her right wrist and a black leather elbow-long glove on her left hand.

She looked awesome and beautiful. She looked, well, like a pop star.

"Ava, you look amazing!" I complimented, making her jump. Turning around, she relaxed when she saw me.

"Nell, you're here!" Ava cried, flinging her arms around me. She stepped back and twirled around. "What do ya think?"

"I think you look awesome," I said, smiling. I pointed to the strange black-and-gold symbol on her shirt. "What does that mean?"

"This? This is an representation of an eclipse. My pop star name is Diane Eclipse," Ava revealed. I grinned even wider.

"Good thing I chose this song. Just let me change a few lyrics and we're good to go," I told her, already erasing those earlier words I had written down.

After changing those lyrics, I folded the book-it was a notebook-and handed Ava the song, stepping out of the booth. Dustin had already recorded himself playing an electric guitar as a backing track for Ava, so after we finished recording the song, we edited the music to make sure it sounded all right and added the guitar while Sam left to make some calls.

"If we're gonna beat Ember, we need to pull out the big guns," Sam explained to us before going. As soon as we finished editing the song, Sam came back, grinning.

"Okay, I think we're good to go. Here, Ava," she said, before handing Ava a black case.

Ava popped it open and inside were two gold-coloured contact lenses.

"To help strengthen the disguise, I got these contact lenses for you. They're special lenses, so you can still see, even without your glasses," Sam explained. Ava smiled.

"Thanks Sam," she thanked, before covering up most of her outfit with a bulky trench coat and taking off the wig, placing it carefully in a bag, putting her glasses back on.

"Okay then, let's get going. Don't want you to miss your own show," I said, transforming into my ghost form.

"But first, we have to get Danny," Sam said.

"Danny? Isn't he still under Ember's spell?" Dustin asked, confused.

"Yeah, well, we'll need him to help Nell fight Ember after he snaps out of it," Sam explained. "Plus, I still got the Fenton Thermos so that we can suck Ember in afterwards."

"I just hope my singing is enough to stop Ember," Ava whispered. We gave her encouraging smiles, but inside, I agreed with her.

…

 _Later_

Third Person P.O.V

A few minutes later, Nell, Dustin, Sam and Ava were back at Fenton Works. Sam had climbed up a ladder while Nell and Dustin held Ava. Inside, they saw Danny sitting on his bed, meditating, bits of stuff scattered over his bed.

"Sam. Sam," Danny said in a trance-like voice, before Sam knocked on the window.

Danny's eyes snapped open and he smiled when he saw Sam, not noticing Nell, Dustin or Ava.

"Sam! You snuck out to see me! Oh, this is just like _Romeo And Juliet_ , except _I'm_ the one on the balcony, and I can understand everything we're saying," Danny said happily.

"Danny, open up!" Sam demanded. Danny walked over and opened the window and allowed her to come in. Nell and Dustin, remembering that they had ghost powers, turned intangible and phased inside, along with Ava, turning tangible as soon as they were in Danny's room, Nell changing back to human form.

"You want me to open up? Okay! One time, when I was five, I really wanted a puppy, but my parents-" Danny began to say.

"Will you knock it off!? We have to stop Ember's concert before she takes over the world," Sam reminded him with a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah, and it's not like we're here either," Nell grumbled, getting a bit ticked of about how Danny always ignored them and focused entirely on Sam. She knew it was only Ember's spell, but she still hoped it would wear off soon. Ava and Dustin only nodded in agreement.

All four of them turned to Danny's bed and on it was pictures of Sam, notes from Sam that she passed to Danny in class, lipstick from Sam, and even some hair from Sam.

"Okay. Even though a part of me is kind of liking the attention is really freaked out by this," Sam said, weirded out.

"I'm getting freaked out here too," Nell agreed. She looked at Dustin. "You wouldn't have happened to have done the same thing _before_ we became a couple, would you?"

Dustin gave her a look that said "No!"

"No! That would be what a stalker would do," Dustin said. He then gently grabbed Nell's hands. "Anyway, any stuff relating or belonging to you can't compare to _you_."

Nell smiled slightly. "Normally, this would be the moment where I would pin you to the wall and make out with you, but we've kinda got to stop an evil mind-controlling ghost."

Dustin smiled, understanding, when they both heard Danny say, "It doesn't matter so long as we have each other," and held Sam's hands. Ava looked really uncomfortable and feeling like a third wheel.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! You don't really feel that way about me, and I don't feel that way about you," Sam said as she grabbed onto his hands.

Danny looked down and noticed Sam's hands on his and asked with a smirk, "So why are you still holding my hands?"

Sam looked down and immediately let go and stormed to the door. Danny then asked, "And why are you still wearing those Fenton Phones I gave you?"

Sam turned around and said, "Danny, they're not even real earrings. They're just some stupid communicators that-"

She stopped for a second and continued on in realisation, "Filter out _ghost_ noise."

"Does this mean we're breaking up?" Danny asked.

Nell, Ava and Dustin were at first confused before they caught on as Sam went on, showing her pair of Fenton Phones, "Don't you get it, Danny? That's why neither me, Nell or Ava have been affected by Ember's music; we've been wearing the Fenton Phones the whole time."

"That's right. Those, plus my ghost powers, Dustin being a ghost and us already being a couple kept us from being affected by Ember's spell. Danny wasn't wearing the Fenton Phones at the time, so he got the full effect of the spell," Nell added.

"So I _was_ right? It _was_ the Fenton Phones protecting me, Sam and Nell the whole time? WHOO-HOO! I knew it!" Ava cheered. Dustin and Nell gave her strange looks. "What?"

"So we're _not_ breaking up?" Danny asked. Sam got really annoyed and said, "How can we be breaking up? We were never together!"

Sam grabbed his arm and added, "We're gonna have to deprogram you, like we did with Tucker and Owen."

"Speaking of Tucker and Owen, where are they?" Nell asked as she, Dustin and Ava began to walk out of the room as well. Dustin shrugged.

"Don't ask me. The last time I saw them, it was at school, t-"

However, before he could finish, he cut himself off as he, Nell, Sam and Ava stopped in their tracks as they realised that they completely forgot about Tucker and Owen.

"OH MY GOSH! Tucker and Owen!" Sam, Nell, Dustin and Ava exclaimed in unison.

Sam looked at Ava and said, "You go change. Dustin, could you fly her over to the concert hall? Sneak underneath the stage when you guys get there. I've got some people there that will help. We'll meet you there after we get Tucker and Owen. I can't believe we left them tied up at school!"

Ava nodded in understanding and agreement, watching as Nell changed into her ghost form and Sam made Danny help Nell carry Sam to school, before she got changed into her alter ego of Diane Eclipse. Turning to her brother, she gulped nervously as she took his glowing, pale hand in her non-glowing, tanned one.

"Ready, little sis?" Dustin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ava answered, before Dustin swept Ava up into his arms bridal style, turned both him and Ava invisible, and flew the both of them towards the stadium.

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, Danny, Nell and Sam arrived at the school and entered the classroom where they left poor Tucker and Owen tied up in front of the computer screens. They found that Tucker's and Owen's eyes were really wide and their lips were shaking.

"Twelve… hours… of… intensive standardised test prep," Tucker said in a robotic voice.

"Ditto… that," Owen agreed, also in a robotic voice.

Sam removed Tucker's helmet and began untying him as she apologised, "Tucker, I'm so sorry."

"Same here, Owen. So much happened, and we kinda forgot you guys were here. We didn't mean to, we just did," Nell also apologised to Owen, taking off his own helmet and untying him as well.

"It's okay, sis. I would have done the same thing to either you, Holly, Jazz, or Danny," Owen said, smiling at her to show that he forgave her. He frowned. "Where's Ava and Dustin?"

Before Nell could answer, they both heard Danny say dreamily, "You're beautiful when you're racked with guilt."

"Not now, Danny!" Sam said, annoyed.

"Okay, what happened to Danny? Why is he all puppy-dog, lovey-dovey over Sam?" Owen asked, really confused.

"Ember cast a love spell on him that was supposed to affect Sam, me and Dustin as well. Sam was wearing the Fenton Phones at the time, along with me-we found out the Fenton Phones were the real reason why Sam, Ava and me haven't been affected by Ember's music, along with my ghost powers-so the music didn't affect us, along with the fact Dustin is a ghost and me and him are already a couple," Nell explained to Owen, catching him up to the previous events.

"Man, it's about time! Always knew you two would end up together," Tucker said happily, giving Sam and Danny one-armed hugs around their necks.

"We're _not_ together! Ember put him under some kind of spell," Sam clarified, pushing Tucker away.

"So you _don't_ want to end up together?" Tucker inquired.

"I don't know, maybe! But not like _this_ ," Sam answered.

"Tuck, we need to break the spell somehow," Nell added with urgency in her tone, coming into the conversation.

"Then let's crank up the study problems and we'll see him in twelve hours," Tucker decided, placing the helmet on Danny's head.

"We don't _have_ twelve hours. Ember's concert starts in fifteen minutes; she gets her power when people chant her name, and with a worldwide audience, she'll be unstoppable," Sam informed him.

"Then we better get down to that show and crank down the volume," Tucker said as Owen took the helmet off Danny. All of them started leaving the classroom, when Tucker and Owen said in unison, "The volume of the sphere equals to the square of the radius of the base times Pi times the height."

"WOW! That thing really works!" Owen added, placing a hand on his head.

"And I spent the first nine years of my school life actually _reading_!?" Tucker finished.

…

 _Meanwhile, at the same time…_

Ava's P.O.V

After Danny, Sam and Nell left to get Tucker and Owen, Dustin picked me up, bridal style, after I changed into my Diane Eclipse alter ego, and turned the both of us invisible and phased us out of Danny's room, flying towards the stadium. I looked down and almost shrieked when I saw how high up we were, my arms wrapping even more tightly around Dustin's neck.

Dustin laughed. "Relax, sis. Do you really think I would drop you?"

"At this altitude, yes," I retorted back.

Dustin laughed harder. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

"As a matter of fact, Dust, I am!" I shouted back at him, clinging to him even more tightly.

Dustin stopped in midair and looked at me in shock. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Dead serious. And I never mentioned anything before because flying with you, Nell and Danny cured me of some of it, but that doesn't mean it's all gone! And, up here… Dustin, just _please_ fly us to that stadium already!" I said, closing my eyes shut and practically holding onto him for dear life now.

Dustin looked at me understandingly. "Okay; I'll go as fast as I can. Hold on-you might need to."

I snapped my eyes open at his warning.

"Dustin, what do you me-"

Before I could finish, Dustin was flying to the stadium so fast, everything was a blur.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, closing my eyes shut again and wrapping my arms and legs around Dustin, holding on so tightly, it might have hurt him if he wasn't a ghost.

Soon, all too soon, we arrived. I practically leapt out of Dustin's arms as soon as he landed.

"HELLO SOLID GROUND!" I exclaimed, going on my knees and hugging the ground, relieved to be back on the ground. Flying was nice, but solid ground was better than thin air.

Dustin chuckled, but before he could say anything, a door started to open. Dustin hurriedly went into his human disguise while I stood up and brushed off any dirt on me.

The door fully opened and a guy wearing a black shirt and a headset asked, "Are you the singer Miss. Manson was talking about miss?"

At first, I was confused before I remembered that this person was probably one of the guys Sam hired to help me make both my singing debut and to help stop Ember. "Yes I am. I am Diane Eclipse, and this is my songwriter's boyfriend and electric guitarist," I introduced, pointing to Dustin.

The guy gave me a smile. "Name's John. Come in, Miss. Eclipse, and we'll get you organised for your big debut."

I nodded, and me and Dustin walked towards John. I looked up and saw, just out of the corner of my eye, five humanoid shapes in the sky, two of which were glowing, coming down to the trees near the stadium.

Then me and Dustin were inside, and the shapes had landed, two flashes of light-one which was also crackling with green electricity-coming from the area.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Third Person P.O.V

Down at the stadium, teens were entering inside, completely oblivious to Ava, Dustin and the other stagehand entering on the other side. Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker and Owen, meanwhile, phased out of the ground and ran to the backstage entrance, Danny and Nell in human form right now. Tucker and Owen were wearing Fenton Phones now and they all had Fenton Thermoses. The security guard was asleep so Danny and Nell just phased them all through the door. They headed to the control panel, where Dustin was waiting for them(after phasing up from underneath the stage and invisibly entering in there after wishing Ava luck).

"About time," he said, smiling as Nell gave him a hug.

"Ava's ready to go?" Nell whispered.

"She darn is," Dustin whispered back, and the two walked back to the others.

"Tucker, go kill the power. We'll stand watch," Sam told Tucker. The techno-geek of the group headed to the controls. Sam looked behind her and noticed Danny-who was still under Ember's spell-was staring at her with the puppy-dog look.

"Uh, Danny, can you watch something besides me?" Sam asked him with a hint of annoyance.

Danny stopped looking at her, but pulled out a photograph of Sam and stared at that instead. Sam, Nell, Dustin and Owen all gave a groan of annoyance, wishing that the spell was broken already.

"Okay, cutting off the power," Tucker said, but accidentally turned on the PA system and said out loud, "Electrical power equals electrical current times electrical potential. Man, I gotta stop doing that."

They were all unaware that Ember, Dash and Kwan had heard Tucker over the PA system. Dash and Kwan were Ember's security guards, so they followed her backstage where they saw them there.

"WE LOVE YOU EMBER!" Dash and Kwan exclaimed. Ember ordered, "I heard you the _twelfth_ time. Now bag 'em and gag 'em!"

Dash grabbed Sam, Kwan grabbed Danny, three other jocks grabbed Nell, Owen and Dustin, and another one grabbed Tucker and pulled him away from the control panel. They were brought up to Ember, who was standing on the side of stage smiling evilly at them. The lights dimmed in the stadium and the band started playing some music. The concert was beginning!

"On the air in five, four…" one of the cameramen announced, counting down.

"Later, dipsticks! I gotta go rock my world. And when I say my world, I mean _my_ world!" Ember exclaimed as her hair flared up and she began to walk on stage, but before she could go any further, the music that was playing before stopped and was replaced by an electric guitar that was _not_ Ember's guitar!

"What the-" Ember started to say, confused, when the huge screen on the back wall of the stage showed a familiar girl's face with black hair that had purple and gold highlights, the top part styled like flames and the bottom part in a plait. The girl had golden eyes, and she wore black eyeshadow with gold shimmer, silver blush and purple lipstick, with clip-on silver crescent moon earrings and another set of earrings with a strange black circle that had a gold sliver on the right edge. She wore a purple vest with silver crescent moons gong down the sides, a purple shirt with the same symbol and a necklace with a silver crescent moon pendant.

The mysterious girl raised a microphone to her mouth, where everyone could see she wore silver and gold bangles on the hand gripping the microphone, and began to sing.

Sam, Nell and Dustin, even though they were still captive, smirked, seeing theirs and Ava's plan come together.

…

 _During the same time_

Ava fiddled nervously with the microphone in her hands as she stood on the mark John and the other stagehands Sam hired indicated for her to stand on. Dustin had left a minute ago to help the others, wishing her good luck.

Ava knew she needed it.

It was going to be an awkward introduction, as Ava had to remember to introduce herself as Diane Eclipse, and not as Ava Thorne. John had explained to her she was going to interrupt the concert at first by projecting her singing on the big screen above the "Ember" tag on the back wall, while cutting off Ember's audio and replacing it with Eclipse's play. Once she reached the chorus, there would be black, gold and silver smoke going off as she would use the trap door and make her entrance.

It was a lot to take in.

Ava hoped Sam and Nell had managed to get Danny back to normal in order to help Nell take down Ember.

One of the stagehands motioned that she was going to be on as soon as the first chords of Ember's song, _Remember_ , began.

Taking a deep breath, Ava readied herself and waited for her count-in. Another motion from the stagehand, and she began.

The crowd, along with Ember, were completely confused, trying to find the source of the new song that replaced Ember's audio, while offstage, Sam, Nell and Dustin continued smirking as theirs and Ava's plan continued to come together.

As Ava began to sing, her face appeared on the big screen behind the "Ember" tag.

"' _You don't see me every day._

 _But when you do, I'll take your breath away._

 _Here is the fun,_

 _Where I am the sun._

 _And I'll also be the moon, but you'll see._

 _That we are all free._

 _Because when I'm up here,_

 _I'll shine brighter than any ember._

 _Because you'll see-e_

 _And you'll hear_

 _That a new singer is here._

 _And her name is Diane…_

 _Eclipse.'_ "

Reaching the chorus, Ava felt herself rising up to the stage and once she was fully up, she was met by a stadium full of people cheering… for _her_. No more cheering for Ember, just cheers for Ava(or Diane)and her music. A large smile spread across the bookworm/cheerleader/ghost-fighter/singer's face seeing them cheering for her, seeing Danny back to normal from the corner of her eye, and seeing him and Nell-after they managed to free themselves from their captors and Owen made them run away by calling a couple of bats to scare them-in their ghost forms and prepared to fight Ember offstage. The plan was working! Ava continued to sing.

"' _Yeah, that's me._

 _I am, I am Diane Eclipse._

 _I am, I am Diane Eclipse._

 _As free as I can be._

 _You'll see me again,_

 _I can guarantee that._

 _Yeah, you'll see me again._

 _I will come back._

 _For I am, I am Diane…_

 _Eclipse._

 _Hear the angels hark_

 _Shining in the dark._

 _I'll be the light_

 _Shining in the night._

 _For I am both the sun, and the moon._

 _You'll see very soon._

 _Because when I'm up here,_

 _I'll shine brighter than any ember._

 _Because you'll see-e_

 _And you'll hear_

 _That a new singer is here._

 _And her name is Diane…_

 _Eclipse._

 _Yeah, that's me._

 _I am, I am Diane Eclipse._

 _I am, I am Diane Eclipse._

 _As free as can be._

 _You'll see me again,_

 _I can guarantee that._

 _Yeah, you'll definitely see me again._

 _I will come back!_

 _For I am, I am Diane…_

 _Eclipse.'_ "

With the crowd cheering for Diane now instead of Ember, the ghost singer could feel her power deplete. Ember ran out on stage, flaming hair diminished, and shouted, "WHAT?! WAIT! NO, STOP CHEERING FOR HER! NO! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE! COME ON, SAY IT! SAY MY NAME! SAY MY NAMEEE!"

Instead, the crowd cheered, "DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE!"

Ember dropped to the ground, completely powerless, and her eyes began to twitch. Danny and Nell now had no problem taking on Ember now. Nell lifted her towards them with her telekinesis and Danny sucked the female ghost inside the Fenton Thermos. Sam, Tucker, Owen and Dustin cheered in celebration, and Danny and Nell transformed back into human form and joined their friends, brother and boyfriend-in Nell's case-in watching the mysterious singer-or to Sam, Nell and Dustin, Ava-that managed to save everyone from Ember's spell reach the bridge of her song.

"' _Ooo-ooo-oooh. Ooo-ooo-oooh._

 _Yeah… You'll see me again-nn._

 _I'll be ba-ack._

 _I'll guarantee that._

 _Yeah, I'll guarantee that._

 _Yeah, yeah, I'll be back! Yeah!_

 _Yeah, yeah, that is me._

 _For I am, I am, Diane Eclipse._

 _Yeah… I am, I am, Diane Eclipse._

 _Ooo-ooo-oooh, I am as free as can be._

 _Yeah, you'll see me again(see me again!)_

 _I can guarantee that(guarantee that!)_

 _Yeah, you'll definitely see me again(definitely!)_

 _I will come back!(will come back!)_

 _For I am, I am Diane…_

 _I am, I am Diane…_

 _Eclipse._

 _Whoa-ooo-ooo-oooh, ooo-oooh._

 _You don't see me every day._

 _But when you do, I'll take your breath away._

 _For here is the fun, where I am your sun._

 _Your moon, you'll see me again soon._

 _For I am, I am Diane…_

 _Eclipse.'_ "

The crowd went wild with cheers and applause as Ava finished her song. The smile from before was still spread across her face, still present as she beamed in pride, adrenaline rushing through her.

They liked her! They liked her singing!

"Thank you Amity Park! I'm Diane Eclipse, you'll definitely see me again, and I hope you all have a good night!" Ava shouted into the microphone, earning her more cheers.

Cheers of, "DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE!", followed Ava as she exited the stage, heading in the opposite way Sam, Danny, Tucker, Owen, Nell and Dustin were. Sure, Sam, Nell and Dustin knew about her singing and her real identity, and Nell had given her the song, Dustin provided the background guitar and Sam had orchestrated the whole thing, but Danny, Tucker and Owen didn't know, and Ava liked to keep it that way.

Ava headed back downstairs underneath the stage, where the stagehands gave her high-fives in congratulations. And soon enough, Sam, Dustin and Nell met her downstairs.

"You were amazing!" Sam and Nell exclaimed in unison, hugging Ava.

"Thanks," Ava replied.

"Great job, little sis. I'm proud of you," Dustin whispered, giving her a sibling hug and a proud smile.

Ava smiled wider. "Thanks, Dust."

"So, I guess the whole Diane Eclipse thing is going to be hard to make disappear since the concert was broadcasted across the entire world," Nell guessed, a hint of disappointment in her voice. She had loads of good songs, and she wanted to have Ava sing them. Looking at Sam and Dustin, Nell saw that they felt the same way.

"Actually… maybe we _can_ make this music thing work. After being up on stage and hearing them cheer… they liked my singing, guys. They liked your music, Nell. I can't believe it-still can't believe it. Plus, I think they would like an encore," Ava admitted. "And, hopefully, another song. Nell, what do you have for me?"

Nell looked in her songbook, grinning.

"Well, I got inspired by this whole Ember-worship and wrote a song based not only on that, but on the worship received to other singers as well," Nell told her, showing Ava the song.

Ava's lips curled up into a half-smile.

A happy smile appeared on Sam's and Dustin's faces.

"You're going to need a manager," Sam pointed out.

"And a guitarist for your background music," Dustin added.

"An anonymous songwriter," Nell put in.

"And a whole lot of support and encouragement," all three of them said in unison.

A wry smile appeared on Ava's face.

"Good thing I know three people who fit those titles very well," Ava said, smiling. "Sam, I think you would fit 'Manager' really well." Ava didn't need to Nell and Dustin that they both-respectively-fitted anonymous songwriter and guitarist for background music really well as well.

"Alright then, tell me about this new song idea of yours, Nell, while Ava does her encore," Sam said. Ava didn't need to be told twice as she restarted her song again.

As soon as she got to the chorus and felt herself rising onto the stage, she could hear cheers of, "DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE! DIANE ECLIPSE!", which turned into cheering screams as Ava(well, Diane)appeared back on stage.

Ava smiled and started singing the rest of her song again.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, everyone took the test and with no surprise, everyone failed it. Well, except for Ava, who managed to pass after she studied for it before she sang _Haunted_ days ago, and two other students.

Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama stood in front of the class as everyone else sat in front of the computers.

"These standardised test scores are the _worst_ in school history. No doubt to the rampant late night carousing prior to test day," Mr. Lancer announced with a glare, but he smiled as he continued, "However, two students' perfect scores _did_ manage to bring the entire school average up. That's… good news for my bonus! Also, another student managed it pass as well, though not at the same score as the other two students, but enough to pass."

"Therefore, Tucker Foley, Owen Fenton and Ava Thorne are excused from this afternoon's mandatory Cram-Tastic session," Principal Ishiyama finished.

"YES!" Tucker, Owen and Ava shouted, throwing the helmets off their heads.

"This would be an example of irony; a literary device employing the incongruity between what might be expected and what actually occurs," Tucker said to Danny, Nell, Sam and Dustin.

Two nerdy girls came up and exclaimed, "Tucker, we love you!"

They both leaned on him as he walked out. Danny, Nell, Sam, Dustin, Owen and Ava rolled their eyes as Owen and Ava also walked out.

"I don't suppose either of you could release Ember and get us out of this?" Sam asked hopefully to Danny and Nell.

"Nope. Besides, she's a _little_ busy right now," Danny answered with a wide grin.

What Danny and Nell did when they returned Ember to the Ghost Zone was that they chucked her into the same realm that they trapped Klemper in. Ember was groaning in annoyance as she was followed around by the pyjama-wearing ghost.

"EM-BER! EM-BER!" Klemper kept shouting.

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" Ember demanded in annoyance and frustration, but Klemper ignored her and kept chanting her name.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Ava was getting her books out for her next class when she heard Tucker playing the new Diane Eclipse song-written by an anonymous songwriter that Ava had credited last night, but didn't reveal the name of-on his PDA. She had a small smile on her face, happy that people liked her voice and were listening to both hers and Nell's music.

"' _Baby, you look up to me_

 _I can see it in your face._

 _Awe me, worship me_

 _I bet you have a shrine of me in your place._

 _I bet you have all my songs._

 _All my merchandise, you think you know my rights and wrongs._

 _But this is just worship._

 _Because you are just…_

 _Yeah, you are just… starstruck by me._

 _Yeah, you are awestruck._

 _Don't tell me you don't feel it._

 _You have been hit by my fame._

 _All you know is my singer name._

 _Because you are just, yeah you are just simply starstruck by me.'_ "

Diane Eclipse had been the talk of the school ever since the concert. And, after Ava, Nell, Dustin and Sam released two songs, Ava performed an encore of both songs three times and promised that Diane will return after she recorded more songs that her anonymous songwriter wrote, everyone was excited to see more from this secretive new artist and hearing the new songs written for her from her anonymous songwriter.

"My own secret identity. This is going to be interesting," Ava said to herself as she got her books out and slammed her locker shut, leaving for her next class.

 **GhostWriterGirl: And that's done!**

 **What do you guys think of the new, mysterious singer and now Ember's rival where music is concerned, Diane Eclipse? And just so you know, the songs** _ **Diane Eclipse**_ **and** _ **Starstruck**_ **are my own original songs. This is one of my favourite episodes, Ember's one of my favourite characters, I think she's awesome and should have more episodes focused on her. And, Lovesick Danny, he's so cute when he's giving that puppy-dog look to Sam!**

 **Nell: Are you done?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yeah, I'm done. Oh, and so you know, this is not the last you'll see of Ava's alter ego, Diane Eclipse, I swear! More songs from her, written by Nell(actually, they just come out of my imagination and onto the screen!)will be shown and sung by her, probably when Ember reappears in "Pirate Radio" or "Girls' Night Out", I don't know! So, stay tuned! Oh, and here's the preview for the next episode-chapter:**

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **Technus is back! And this time, he's determined to take over Danny's, Tucker's, Owen's and Dustin's new favourite game,** _ **DOOMED**_ **! But Danny has a problem… he has to pass Mr. Lancer's English test or risk failing the entire grade! Can Nell, Ava, Dustin, Owen, Sam and Tucker defeat Technus without the aid of Danny? Will Danny pass the test?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee in: Teacher Of The Year.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I hope you enjoyed that little preview! And no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. See y'all next chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**GhostWriterGirl: Here is another chapter for y'all! Thank you for being so patient with me! I try to update as fast as I can, but thanks for sticking with me and all your amazing reviews! And no, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. If I did, there would have been one or two more seasons. I only own this story and my OCs. Enjoy this episode-chapter! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Chapter 21: Teacher Of The Year**

Third Person P.O.V

Danny, Tucker, Owen and Dustin were up playing their new favourite online game, _DOOM_. The four of them watched on their respective computer screens as a player was destroyed and defeated by three other players named Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar. Chaos had black armour with purple accents and spikes on the shoulder parts and held a blaster in each hand. ElectroSpirit had an electric blue overcoat over a white shirt with a black lighting bolt on it, black pants, electric white combat boots, a long-range black blaster with electric blue and white accents strapped on her back and two small handheld white blasters on each side of her hips. She wore a white domino mask that had electric blue accents, with her eyes being electric blue, and her lips were bright red, with the domino mask covering the rest of her features, and she had long white hair that reached her waist held back in a high ponytail. BookCheerStar had a black vest over a plain white shirt, white cheerleading skirt over black pants, black boots, blasters strapped across her chest, on her hips and on her back, and black gauntlets. She had short brown hair and a hood that looked like Valerie's Red Huntress suit's hood, only in black and white, covered her features.

Danny's, Tucker's, Owen's and Dustin's avatars were hiding behind a wall. Danny had a blue battle suit on his avatar, while Tucker's avatar had a yellow one on his along with a helmet, Owen had a black-and-blue battle suit on his avatar and Dustin had a red battle suit on his avatar.

"That's the trouble with these online video games; too many unqualified random players," Tucker's avatar, FryerTuck, said as the real Tucker typed.

"I agree. The random players think that they know what they're doing, but they're just in way over their heads," Dustin's avatar, GhostDust, replied as Dustin typed his answer on his computer in his room.

"I know what you mean, guys. Nobody but _us_ has a clue. Except for that Chaos guy and his partners ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar. Those guys are unstoppable," Danny's avatar, GhostBoy, said while checking out their opponents.

Tucker smirked as he pulled out a blaster and said, " _Was_ unstoppable. Watch this."

"He's gonna get blasted, isn't he?" Owen's avatar, RavenReaper, asked sarcastically to the two other boys of the group's avatars after Tucker jumped over the wall they were hiding behind.

"Yep," Danny and Dustin answered in unison.

"Hey Chaos, ElectroSpirit, BookCheerStar! Game over, nitwits!" Tucker exclaimed as he pointed his blaster at them.

Tucker blasted a ray at them, but Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar saw it coming and jumped out of the way. ElectroSpirit pulled out her long-range blaster and shot it at Tucker, which hit him dead on and sent him to where Danny, Dustin and Owen were still hiding.

"Still not stopped," Danny said sarcastically. They all screamed as Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar came running towards them, shooting at them.

ElectroSpirit pulled out one of her blasters and fired it, sending an electrical ray at the four boys, but they dodged them.

The foursome ran, screaming, as they did their best to avoid the blasts being fired at them from their pursuers. They ran into a building and hid, but Chaos just pulled out a grenade and activated it, before throwing it inside the building. Danny, Tucker, Owen and Dustin watched as the device beeped and they knew it was a definite game over for them.

"Danny, Owen, I just want you two to know… I accidentally killed your gerbils in the sixth grade," Tucker confessed.

"And Danny, Owen… me and Nell were the ones who pranked you guys last night; Nell electrocuted you, Owen, and I blasted a foghorn in your face, Danny, and we both dumped that bucket of purple dye on you guys," Dustin confessed as well. "And Tucker, I was the one who asked Nell to short-circuit your PDA last week."

"WHAT!?" Danny, Owen and Tucker exclaimed in complete shock at hearing both Tucker's and Dustin's confessions.

The grenade exploded and Danny, Tucker, Owen and Dustin were defeated. They watched as Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar laughed in triumph and the screen blaring the words "Game over."

"Oh man! Smoked again!" Tucker exclaimed in defeat and placed his head on the keyboard.

"Dang it! I hate grenades!" Dustin groaned, frustrated before realising, "Oh shoot…"

Tucker and Owen-who had just groaned and slumped in his chair-realised that Dustin was behind the pranks pulled on the both of them.

"DUSTIN!" they yelled, angry and ready to kill him-again!

"I am _so_ dead," Dustin moaned. "Again."

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny took off the helmet he was wearing as he said in frustration, "Darn it! I thought using the Fenton Helmet as my game controller would give me an edge, not hat hair."

He looked up to see that his hair was flat from wearing the helmet too long. Frustrated and annoyed that he couldn't defeat Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar in _DOOMED_ , Danny threw the helmet away in anger, but he didn't notice that it hit the button that opens the Fenton Portal. The door opened, and who should have popped out of the Ghost Zone bent on world domination? None other than Technus.

"HA HA! HA HA! Once again, I Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping, am free once again to conquer this world!" Technus exclaimed.

Danny looked up at Technus in shock. He thought about waking up Nell to help him fight Technus, but brushed the idea off and decided to handle this himself; after all, Technus on his own without his techno-armour formed from technological junk was pretty easy to beat.

And anyway, he wanted to get her back at that prank she and Dustin pulled on him and Owen when they were asleep last night.

Technus flew over to the computer where Danny was sitting in front of and noticed _DOOM_. He looked at Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar in awe and exclaimed, "Although… _that_ world looks _far_ more entertaining. And the fashion sense is _far_ superior! Perhaps it is _there_ that I shall be king!"

Technus reached over to touch the computer, but Danny stopped him by pushing him away, yelling, "Oh no you don't!"

Danny stood up and transformed into his ghost form. He looked up and noticed that his hair wasn't flat anymore from wearing the Fenton Helmet.

"Well, at least the hair's better," Danny commented.

He took to the air and charged at Technus, but the technological ghost placed his hands in front of him and created a ghost shield that looked like a circuit board. Danny hit the shield dead on and yelled in pain as he was electrocuted by it. The shield wrapped itself around Danny and continued shocking him, but one of the electric shocks hit the computer screen and broke it, completely stopping Technus from entering the game now.

"Oh, that stinks. No matter! I shall return! So long, ghost boy!" Technus exclaimed before he phased out of the lab.

The shield around Danny disappeared and he fell to the ground. Danny stood up and groaned, "Oh great! Constantly getting zapped in _DOOM_ is bad enough, but now I have to track down _that_ loser?! Uh, me and Nell will have to deal with it tomorrow."

The portal closed shut and Danny's eyes widened, before he cringed as he noticed that the time on the clock that still incorporated a ghost into it read 5:30 AM. He realised that he had spent the entire night playing the game.

"I-it _is_ tomorrow! I've been up _all_ night!" Danny exclaimed. He yawned and continued with a shrug, "Oh well. One sleepy day at school and one lame ghost freed. What's the worse that can happen?"

…

 _Later_

Unfortunately, Danny spoke too soon.

He was so tired, he fell asleep during a really important English test and didn't complete it. Owen was also feeling a bit sleepy, but he had studied for the test with Nell before going onto _DOOM_ , and Dustin, who also studied, felt tired as well from playing the game all night, but thanks to him being a ghost, he didn't need to sleep.

Nell looked up from her desk at her brother and groaned, knowing that Danny was up all night playing _DOOM_ instead of studying, like Owen and Dustin. But, she did know that they studied for the test before they went onto the game, unlike Danny.

"Pencils down! All tests in!" Mr. Lancer announced. He looked at a still-sleeping Danny and pulled the drool-soaked test paper from underneath him and sighed, "Ah, teaching. Always rewarding."

The class bell rang, waking Danny up. He jerked up, eyes flashing a glowing green for a second thanks to him being startled, before they faded back to their normal icy blue. Everyone walked out of the classroom save for Nell and Owen, who had been asked by Mr. Lancer to stay back after class.

Dustin gave Nell's shoulder an encouraging squeeze while he gave Owen an encouraging look.

"Good luck you two for whatever Lancer wants to talk to you two about," Dustin told them before he walked out, yawning a bit, and helping Danny walk a bit as he dozed off again.

"What's up, Mr. Lancer?" Nell asked.

"Nell, Owen, I am really concerned about your brother, Danny, and you too, Owen; I noticed you were yawning a bit," Mr. Lancer started off.

"Oh, I, uh, stayed up late studying for the test before I played this new online game. I guess the time got away from me," Owen said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Mr. Lancer nodded before continuing, "Well, you two noticed that Danny was asleep during the test, and since he didn't answer a single question on it, he instantly failed it. So, what do you two think I should do?"

"Pass him so you won't look bad?" Owen guessed. Nell gave him a tiny electric shock.

" _Boys_ ," Nell groaned before she said, "Look, Mr. Lancer, I know Danny wants to pass this class, and I know he can do it. Can't you allow him to retake the test? Me and Owen can help him study for it."

"What? Nell, I can't, what about _DO_ -" Owen started to protest before an electric shock from Nell and her elbowing him in the side shut him up. "OW!"

"Is something wrong, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"No sir, nothing's wrong," Owen answered, rubbing his side and cradling his hand, shooting glares at Nell as she just looked innocently away from him.

Mr. Lancer thought about what Nell said earlier for a minute and said, "Okay Nell, I'll give your brother a second chance; I was going to consider it anyway. However, I don't want you two to help him study for it. This is something he needs to handle on his own, and I know he is capable of doing it."

Owen was about to cheer that he wouldn't be staying away too long from playing _DOOM_ , but the faint green-white sparks coming off from Nell's fingers made him think twice about it.

"Yes, sir," Nell said. She and Owen stood up and walked to the door, but Nell noticed a picture of a woman on Mr. Lancer's desk and inquired, "Who's that woman on your desk, Mr. Lancer?"

"That's my sister; I haven't seen her in ages. I can't afford the plane fare to visit her," Mr. Lancer answered.

"You have a sister?" Owen asked. Nell elbowed him. "OWWW!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine not being able to see any of my siblings, especially Danny, Owen and Josie. Maybe you'll see her one day?" Nell said, looking down.

Mr. Lancer smiled and said, "One day, I'll probably will. That's all, Miss. and Mr. Fenton, you two may go now, and don't tell your brother anything yet. I'll tell him myself tomorrow."

"Sure," Nell said, and she and Owen left to meet up with the others. Danny explained to them about Technus coming out of the portal and what he tried to do, earning himself glares from Nell since he hadn't told her about Technus till now. The group agreed that on patrol, they would look for Technus as well, before leaving school to get ready for patrol.

…

 _Later_

Later that night, they all split up and searched the town for the technical ghost-Danny, Nell and Dustin from the air; Owen on the ground and in the shadows, shadow-travelling in-between looking for Technus; and Tucker, Sam and Ava were on their electronic scooters.

"Last time, Technus fused a monster out of the junk from our dad's shed. Be on the lookout for runaway appliances," Danny told the others through his Fenton Phones.

Tucker drove around on his scooter and said, "Copy. The objective is to defeat the boss, and power him down to Level Zero."

"Roger that," Dustin agreed.

"Ditto," Owen added in.

"Uh, Level Zero is a no-man's land, girls. It's a glitch in the _DOOM_ program; if you get knocked into it, you're stuck there," Danny explained.

Sam and Ava drove down the street on their scooters and Nell was flying around in the air as they heard Danny. They looked on in boredom as Sam said sarcastically, "I cannot _begin_ to tell you how interesting that is."

"If you girls were game-savvy, you three would know that," Tucker said to them smugly.

"Uh, Tuck, that probably wasn't a good thing to say," Dustin told his techno-geek friend, worried about what his girlfriend would say; there was no telling what would set off Nell's anger when it came to what girls should and shouldn't do, not to mention how Sam and Ava would react to that.

"Oh _really_?/What did you _just_ say?/ _Excuse_ me?" Sam, Nell and Ava said at the same time, a bit ticked off at what Tucker said.

"Let me tell _you_ something-" Nell began to say angrily, but she was interrupted when Sam said, "Hold it! I've got something. Fast-moving garage sale, evading east towards the park."

They all headed towards where Sam was and hid in the bushes, watching as all different types of green, glowing technology circled around Technus and began to fuse together as he exclaimed, "HA HA! Yes! Come to me, beautiful technology! And together, we shall build a new body worthy of my greatness! Something sleek, stylish and totally modern! Yeah baby!"

His new body became complete, and was revealed to look almost like Chaos' armour from _DOOM_.

"Look familiar? Technus saw me playing _DOOM_ last night, and now he's trying to look like Chaos," Danny explained.

Tucker gave Danny a smug look and commented, "The way that you play _DOOM_ , he shouldn't be hard to beat."

"Ignoring that! Okay Tuck, Dust, Owe, here's what we'll do. Tucker, you and Owen distract him with a L2 Throttle-Right Manoeuvre, while I power up and engage him in battle mode. Dustin, you stay here and make sure that the girls don't get hurt," Danny instructed.

Dustin looked at Danny, mouth agape. "Uh, Danny, you _do_ realise that Sam, Ava and especially Nell can take care of themselves, right?"

"What about us?" Nell asked.

"You stay here, girls. You three probably don't know the moves that we're talking about here," Danny answered and Tucker added, "Yeah, you three would just get in the way."

"Sorry, Sam, Nell and Ava, but you three are better off staying here," Owen put in, and then he, Danny and Tucker left.

Nell transformed back into her human half as she, Sam and Ava sent Danny, Tucker, Owen and Dustin glares; they practically called the three of them useless!

Dustin noticed the glares being sent his way and held up his hands defensively.

"What? I stood up for you three when I said you girls can take care of yourselves," Dustin defended. The glares Sam, Nell and Ava were sending him lessened, but they still gave Danny, Tucker and Owen glares.

"Sometime during this week, Danny and Owen will get the shocks of their lives and Tucker will find that some of his gadgets won't work due to them _mysteriously_ short-circuiting," Nell hissed through gritted teeth, still glaring at the three boys.

Tucker and Owen revved up their scooters and the two charged right at Technus, Tucker exclaiming, "Time to show him what five volts each of manly battery power can _really_ do!"

Technus grabbed two tyres from his belt and tossed them at Tucker and Owen. Owen shadow-travelled, scooter and all, out of the way, but Tucker barely swerved out of the way of the tyre tossed at him. The two continued charging at Technus and began circling around him, making sure that his focus was on them and giving Danny an opportunity to attack.

"We've got him distracted! Hit him, Danny!" Owen called out to his adoptive brother.

Danny charged right at Technus and delivered a powerful punch to his face. Technus fell down to the ground on his back, and Danny charged again for another attack, but he was swatted away by Technus, who slapped him away with his giant hand. Danny was thrown into a tree and landed on the ground in front of Sam, Nell, Ava and Dustin, the three girls standing there with crossed arms and smug smiles.

"So much for battle mode, huh?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Okay, this calls for advanced mode with an intangibility bonus!" Danny exclaimed. He turned intangible and flew towards Tucker and Owen.

"He _does_ know that he could have just asked us for help, right?" Ava asked the other two girls of the group.

"Yep," Sam and Nell answered the glasses-wearing girl in unison, arms still crossed.

Technus started firing blasts at Owen and Tucker as they continued to ride their scooters. Danny flew up to them and turned them intangible as well, completely avoiding the attacks.

"YEAH BOY! This is better than the Gauntlet Of Doom in Level Nine!" Tucker exclaimed as Danny dropped the intangibility.

Unfortunately, two blasts managed to hit the back tyres of Tucker's and Owen's scooters, forcing them to stop. The three of them looked up and saw Technus firing a ghost ray from his eyes, but Danny managed to put up a shield in front of them at the last minute, deflecting the blast and causing it to hit Technus instead, causing him to fall back on the ground again.

"Cool! How'd I do that?" Danny asked as he looked back at his hands, where neon green smoke was coming off them.

"NO! I, Technus, am getting tired of getting beaten by you and your sister!" Technus exclaimed as he stood up, his whole body crackling with electricity.

"Yeah, well _you_ , Technus, are gonna have to learn some new video game moves if you want to beat _us_ ," Danny retorted back, looking at a smug-looking Tucker and Owen.

"You're right! I have all the style, but none of the substance. I must _acquire_ these new skills! And I know _exactly_ where I can do that!" Technus exclaimed. He pushed a red button on his chest, and in just a few seconds, he blew up and was smashed to pieces. All that was left of him was his head, but that was smashed-up too, and it landed in front of Danny, Tucker, Owen and a recently-arrived Nell, Sam, Ava and Dustin.

"You won! Great job, Danny!" Tucker congratulated.

"What are you talking about? He _self_ -destructed; Danny didn't win," Nell corrected.

"I agree with Nell. He pushed a button and KABOOM! He's gone," Dustin agreed, siding with his girlfriend on this one.

Danny turned back to human form and leaned on the head as he said, "Ah, whatever! I'm here, he's gone, and that means my work here is done."

"You mean _our_ work; Danny, you're not the only ghost-fighter here," Nell pointed out, indicating not only herself, but Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen as well.

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Sorry guys," he apologised.

The group gave him looks that said he was forgiven, but they were all unaware, including Danny, that Technus had hid himself in Danny's Fenton Phones. Danny's ghost sense went off, and he looked around, but nothing-save for Dustin-was there, so Danny thought it was just Dustin setting it off.

"Cool! So, what do you guys wanna do?" Sam asked. Danny, Tucker, Owen and Dustin gave each other knowing smiles.

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, they all went home and Danny, Tucker, Owen and Dustin were once again on their computers playing _DOOM_.

"Okay Tuck, Owe, Dust, just like in the park," Danny said and Tucker and Owen replied, "We're all over it."

"Uh, guys, maybe you three should apologise to Sam, Nell and Ava tomorrow," Dustin told them, but it was pointless; Danny, Tucker and Owen were already in the _DOOM_ headspace.

They loaded up the game and saw Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar standing there. They watched as Tucker, Dustin and Owen charged right at them on hover boards and blasted at the three. Meanwhile, Danny activated his jet pack and charged right at them, however Chaos saw him coming and blasted right at him, the blast hitting him dead on. BookCheerStar tripped Dustin over with her foot, ElectroSpirit tripped Owen over with her foot as well and Chaos tripped Tucker over with his foot too, causing the three boys to fall right on top of Danny. They "died" and were eliminated from the game. Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar laughed in victory and the screen read "Game Over" once again.

"Oh man! It was like they were three steps ahead of us," Danny groaned. He glanced at the clock and saw it was once again 5:30 AM; he had stayed up all night again.

"Another all-nighter," Danny said, the helmet off his head. He yawned and left the lab, heading to his room to get a few minutes of sleep before he needed to get ready for school. As soon as he left, Technus came out of his Fenton Phone and headed straight into the game's program. His new form had three legs that looked like metal tentacles, a cyborg-type body and his head had a jar on top that revealed a brain floating inside it.

"HA HA HA HA!" Technus laughed evilly.

…

 _Later_

Later on at Casper High, during the last class of the day, Mr. Lancer handed out everyone's test papers except Danny's, who was once again nearly falling asleep in class. Owen was also falling asleep, as was Dustin, but a hard poke from Nell kept them from falling asleep.

"By large, I am pleased with the test results. I know that the poetry of the 19th century is enough to put one to sleep," Mr. Lancer announced. He pulled out Danny's test which had a big red F on it and slammed it on Danny's desk while continuing, " _This_ , however, boarders on sarcasm."

Danny just opened his eyes and glanced down tiredly at his test. The bell rang, waking Owen up, and everyone left the classroom. Danny was about to leave too until Mr. Lancer asked him, "A word, Danny?"

Danny sat back down and looked up at his teacher with tired eyes as Mr. Lancer said, "Danny, when a teacher looks at his student, he hopes to see the reflection of his own abilities. When I look at you, I see my own F. I don't _like_ to fail. Do you?"

"M-M-Mr. Lancer, I-I can explain-" Danny began to say, but was cut off as Mr. Lancer said, "I need _no_ explanations, I need results. So, you know what I'm going to do?"

"Pass me so you won't look bad?" Danny asked hopefully.

Mr. Lancer laughed before he said seriously, "No. However, I am going to give you the opportunity to do better. I making you retake the test."

"But it's only one stupid test!" Danny protested.

"One stupid test that counts for one-quarter of your final grade," Mr. Lancer retorted back.

Danny just gave him a blank look. Mr. Lancer elaborated, "That's 25%, in case you're failing math as well. You have three days to study for the make-up, and don't go asking your sister Nell or your brother Owen for help, because I have already discussed with them and asked them not to. Get it?"

Danny slumped in defeat and said, "Got it."

…

 _Later_

However, at the Internet café, instead of studying for the test, Danny was playing _DOOM_ with Tucker, Owen and Dustin instead.

"I got it! If you crack the safe at Mega-Mart, you get an extra life," Danny informed Tucker, Owen and Dustin as he continuously typed on the keyboard.

Nell, Sam and Ava walked up behind the four boys. Nell gave Danny a look of disappointment, knowing that he should be spending his time studying for the make-up test instead of playing _DOOM_.

"That extra life will come in handy when Lancer kills you for flunking again, Danny," Nell commented.

Danny, Tucker, Owen and Dustin stopped playing and looked at the girls. Tucker said, "What are they doing here? They _can't_ be here to play."

"Oh? Because we're girls? And us girls are lacking in what? Opposable thumbs?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"One-track minds?" Nell asked, also sarcastically.

"Addiction to video games?" Ava asked as well, also sarcastically.

"Stupid berets?" Sam, Nell and Ava asked sarcastically in unison.

"HEY!" Tucker exclaimed, really offended by the comment about his hat.

"As much as I hate to say it, Sam, Nell and Ava have got a point. I probably should by studying," Danny said, getting up from the computer.

"You think?" Nell asked sarcastically.

"What about you guys?" Danny asked Tucker, Owen and Dustin.

"We'll stick to goofing off," Owen replied, smiling. Tucker added, "We're gonna need all the ammo we can get if we want to defeat Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar."

"Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar are _nothing_ compared to Lancer. Imagine if he caught me in here," Danny said and let out a laugh. He stopped when he heard behind him, "Yes, _imagine_ that."

He turned around to see that Mr. Lancer was behind him, giving him a glare. Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin went home while Danny, Nell and Owen stayed behind with the disappointed teacher.

…

 _Meanwhile_

In the game, Technus was trying out his new body.

"My last form was unstable, and I was unable to conceal myself from those annoying children. But this _new_ body is much more… how would the kids say it today? Far out! In this _new_ body, they'll shall never know it is me, Technus!" Technus exclaimed.

"Yo newbie! Look out!" Tucker shouted and destroyed a monster that was about to attack Technus from behind with a bazooka.

"Nice job, Tuck," Dustin congratulated as he and Tucker high-five'd each other.

"Excellent! You are quite the game player, bespectacled one," Technus complimented Tucker.

"Thanks. I know a few moves," Tucker said as he twirled the bazooka in his hand, but he accidentally dropped it.

"And by a few moves, he means basic ones," Dustin commented. Tucker glared at him.

"Perhaps you two could teach _me_ these _moves_ of which you speak. Then _I_ can become as hip and far out as you two," Technus said.

"Hip? Far out? Wow, you _do_ need help. Fortunately, you came to the right place. Step into our office," Tucker said, and he, Dustin and Technus went through a game portal and were transported to Level Two, Tucker and Dustin completely unaware that they were practically helping out one of Danny's and Nell's enemies, though Dustin was a bit suspicious of Technus. As soon as they reached Level Two, they came up to a bridge where they would fight the next villain.

"This is Level Two, the Bridge Of Doom. To survive this level, you need stealth, cunning, and lighting-fast reflexes," Tucker explained.

They suddenly heard the honk of a truck horn an watched as a literal monster truck came speeding down the bridge, heading right towards them.

Tucker stood in front of Technus and a bored-looking Dustin as he said, "Watch and learn."

Tucker pulled out a disc and and threw it at the truck, but it didn't do much damage as it just bounced off the front of the truck and the truck continued to head straight for them. Both Technus and Dustin weren't really impressed by this.

"Good move, Tucker," Dustin commented sarcastically.

"That was informative. But let _me_ try something," Technus said.

He grabbed Tucker and Dustin and flew straight to the truck head-on. He turned himself and Tucker and Dustin intangible and they phased harmlessly through the truck and reached the other side of the bridge and landed on the ground.

"Awesome! I've never seen _that_ power in this game before," Tucker said.

"Yeah, it almost felt like intangibility…" Dustin noticed to himself, now even more suspicious of this new "player".

Technus grinned a wide grin and said, "You mean, _I_ have powers here that _you_ two don't? Interesting…"

Tucker, Dustin and Technus continued on to Level Three, which had some sort of ancient Chinese background to it.

"Okay, you're doing good so far. You keep this up and you can help us defeat Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar. We'll show you the ropes," Tucker said to Technus.

Suddenly, blue ropes came and their hooked ends landed into the ground.

"Are these the ropes of which you speak?" Technus asked.

"No! Those are Shaolin Wushu warlords!" Dustin informed him as they started to fight against the warlords.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny, Nell and Owen were being driven home from the Internet café by Mr. Lancer. Danny sat up in the front passenger seat while Nell and Owen sat in the back. Danny had his arms crossed and continued glaring out of the window while Mr. Lancer drove.

"Playing an Internet video game is _hardly_ the stuff of human drama, Danny," Mr. Lancer said.

"He has a bit of a point, guys. You and Owen have been kind of obsessed with that game for a few weeks," Nell said, siding with Mr. Lancer.

"But it's fun," Danny defended himself.

Mr. Lancer said with a bright smile, " _Fun_ , is relative. When I see a student pass through the portals of Casper High for the last time, brimming with the knowledge it takes to make it in the outside world, to me _that's_ fun."

"Then you need to get out more," Danny said.

"And _you_ , need to stay _in_ more," Mr. Lancer retorted back before continuing as he pulled up in front of Danny's, Nell's and Owen's house, "And here are a couple of people who will make you do just that."

Danny's, Nell's and Owen's eyes widened when they saw their parents standing out in front of their home, frowning at them.

"OUR PARENTS?!" Danny, Nell and Owen exclaimed.

Danny rolled up his window in an effort to hide himself from them, but it was pointless; he had to face the fact that he was in _serious_ trouble now.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in _DOOM_ , Tucker, Dustin and Technus had just defeated all the villains on Level Three.

"Now, what exactly is the purpose of this skill contest?" Technus asked.

Tucker showed Technus a hologram of what the game is about and answered, "To defeat all foes, and to reach Level Thirteen and retrieve the Seven Silver Keys to the Apocalypse."

"And what happens after that?" Technus asked again.

"Gain ultimate power and access to the World Wide Web!" Tucker answered.

"Very well. Then I, Technus, shall use my ghost powers and newfound gaming prowess to win the game and spread my intellect to every machine in the world!" Technus exclaimed. His eyes widened as he realised what he just said and he said, "My, that was a long speech."

"What!? _Technus_!?" Tucker exclaimed in shock.

"I knew it!" Dustin exclaimed as well.

"BINGO BOOBY'S GAME OVER!" Technus yelled with a grin and blasted Tucker and Dustin with two ghost rays and said, "That was fun."

"Oh no! Technus is in the game, and he's able to use his ghost powers!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I knew he seemed suspicious!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, we gotta stop him before he gets to the Internet!" Tucker exclaimed as he reloaded his avatar. The avatar hit the tree before Dustin's own avatar helped him up and the two went to chase after Technus.

"Agreed," Dustin said.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Fenton Works, everyone was in the living room as Mr. Lancer told Jack and Maddie all about Danny failing the test. He read off a notepad describing Danny's performance.

"Lazy, unfocused, ill-prepared, lethargic! Need I go on?" Mr. Lancer said as he put the notepad away.

"Dad, I-" Danny was about to speak, but was cut off as Jack angrily said, "That's enough of your sass talk, mister!"

"What do you suggest, Mr. Lancer?" Maddie asked.

"Danny _will_ pass, I know he's capable. But I'd like him to spend his after-school hours in my office, studying, until I administer the make-up exam," Mr. Lancer suggested.

"But we/they have stuff to do after class," Danny, Nell, Owen and Jazz protested in unison.

Danny and Nell looked at Jazz in confusion and asked in unison, "How do you know that?"

Jazz just gave them a weak smile in return while Owen face-palmed, knowing that if Jazz kept this up, Nell and Danny would figure out that Jazz knew their secret.

"Ah, but consider this, Danny. If you fail, you may be held back a year. If it's boring _once_ , _imagine_ taking it again," Mr. Lancer said to Danny.

"Get this straight, Danny, you're a Fenton. Fentons get A's. Or in your father's case, B minuses," Maddie said. Jack added, "Solid B minuses."

"Until you retake this test _and_ pass it with flying colours, we're forbidding access to all electronic devices," Maddie finished.

Danny slumped in defeat. Suddenly, his mobile phone rang, as did Owen's. The two boys pulled their phones out of their pockets and checked the caller IDs.

"It's Tucker," Danny said.

"And Dust," Owen said as well.

Jack snatched the phone out of Danny's hand and shouted into it, "He's busy!"

He crushed the phone in his hand, completely destroying it. Nell and Owen ran into the kitchen where Owen listened to Dustin as he talked to him. His eyes widened.

"Shoot!" he muttered.

"What is it?" Nell asked.

"Technus somehow got into _DOOM_. Dustin and Tucker have been trying to hold him back, but they need me to help them," Owen answered as he checked around. Seeing no one other than Nell in the kitchen, he shadow-travelled into his room and went straight onto _DOOM_ , loading up his avatar.

…

 _Meanwhile_

In _DOOM_ , Tucker, Dustin and now Owen were doing their best to take down Technus, but it was really difficult. Tucker went in for a full frontal attack while Dustin and Owen tried to shoot him down with their bazookas at the sides, but Technus saw them coming and punched Tucker right in the face and swept the bazookas out of Owen's and Dustin's hands with two of his tentacles, before using those tentacles to slam into Owen and Dustin. The three boys hit a wall and got another game over. Suddenly, Technus felt himself get bigger and more powerful.

"Interesting. I seem to get stronger from each vanquished foe," Technus said, admiring himself.

Tucker, Dustin and Owen reloaded their avatars and Tucker tried calling Danny again, but he still wasn't answering. Tucker, Owen and Dustin called Sam, Ava and Nell and did a six-way call between them all and told Sam and Ava what was going on, after Owen told them he had already told Nell.

"This is bad. He's figuring the game out. Nell, Owen, why won't Danny answer?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry Tuck, but he's on a strict technology lockdown courtesy to both our parents and Mr. Lancer," Nell answered at the same time Ava said, "Maybe he's busy."

"Could you, Dustin and Owen use a hand?" Sam asked.

"Fat chance! It's every man for himself," Tucker scoffed as he watched himself getting beaten by Technus. The same fate was met by Dustin and Owen.

"Every _man_ , huh?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar appeared, and Tucker's, Owen's and Dustin's eyes widened in complete shock as the three avatars' faces revealed to be, respectively, Sam, Nell and Ava instead.

"WHAT?!" all three boys exclaimed in unison.

"You three are Chaos, ElectroSpirit and BookCheerStar?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"If you were game-savvy, you three would know that," Nell said with a smirk, almost parroting what Tucker said to them a couple of days ago.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, all seven of them were at the basketball court in school shooting some hoops. Danny was completely shocked that the ones beating them in _DOOM_ this whole time were none other than Sam, Ava and his own sister(even though she was adopted), Nell.

"I'm GhostBoy! I'm FryerTuck! I'm RavenReaper! I'm GhostDust! We don't need your help because you three are _girls_ ," Sam mocked and gave the four boys wry smiles.

"Alright! Alright! Enough already!" Tucker said to her in annoyance. He threw the basketball, but it missed the hoop.

"I can't believe it was you three dusting us all this time! Why didn't any of you say something?" Danny asked.

"We tried to, but between the condescension and the cockiness, we barely had time for anything else," Sam answered as she picked up the ball and threw it behind her after some moves. The ball landed straight into the hoop.

"You four were so sure of yourselves, that we agreed to not say anything and continued to kick your butts in the game," Nell added, picking up the ball and throwing it into the hoop as well. She gave a wry smile to Dustin. "Don't worry, Dusty, I still think you're a pretty good _DOOM_ player, and a darn good boyfriend."

"Well, the main thing is, Sam, Nell and Ava can help me, Owen and Dustin fight Technus while you're out of commission," Tucker told Danny.

Sam, Nell and Ava gave Tucker glares.

"He means, we can help the girls," Owen corrected.

"What a mess! It's my fault Technus is out there while I'm stuck studying the world's dullest subject," Danny groaned.

"Just leave everything to us, Danny. Technus _may_ have the power, but _we_ got the moves," Ava said as she threw the ball and it landed in the hoop as well. Sam added, "Me, Ava and Nell have got lots of cheat codes and secret power ups in our arsenals. Of course, you guys must know _all_ of those too, right?"

The boys looked at each other and back at the there girls as Nell said, "Weird, the girls do! Maybe you guys need to communicate better."

Mr. Lancer came up to the door and yelled out, "Danny Fenton! My classroom, now!"

"Good luck, Danny," Nell whispered as Danny walked out of the basketball court and headed to Mr. Lancer's classroom.

…

 _Later_

It had been an hour, and Danny was still studying, although he started falling asleep.

Leaning forward on his desk, Danny didn't realise he accidentally activated his intangibility/invisibility powers and his head fell right through the desk. He yelped and woke up, deactivating his intangibility/invisibility powers. Standing up from his desk, Danny began walking towards Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny stretched and answered, "Just stretching my legs."

He noticed a letter on Mr. Lancer's desk and said, "Oh, writing to your sister. You have a sister?"

"You know, Nell and Owen asked me those same questions a couple of days ago. I haven't seen her in ages. Can't afford the plane fare," Mr. Lancer answered Danny as he picked up the picture on his desk. The picture was of a woman with red curly hair, a pink floral dress, and some sort of facial hair on her face.

"You know, this would be an excellent time for you to say, 'Gosh Mr. Lancer, I never realised being a teacher could be so difficult'," Mr. Lancer continued.

"I'm fourteen. I don't really care," Danny said bluntly. Mr. Lancer said, in a huff, as he walked out, "Yes, yes, of course. I'm gonna go get some air."

"Gotta cross 'Teacher' off my 'What I Want to Be When I Grow Up' list," Danny muttered.

He noticed Mr. Lancer's computer on his desk. Looking behind him to make sure nobody was around, he ran over and logged onto _DOOM_ and watched Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin fight Technus as he asked, "You guys there?"

"What are you doing online?" Sam asked back. Nell added, "Yeah Danny, shouldn't you be studying for your make-up test?"

"Just checking in. How's it going?" Danny asked them.

"We're keeping Technus in check, but he's getting stronger," Tucker answered.

"It's just a matter of time before he masters the game," Ava replied back.

"Wish I could help. Studying is a drag," Danny said.

"Is it, Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked as he watched and glared from behind him. Danny gasped and turned around, stammering, "M-Mr. Lancer! I-I-I was just taking the-"

"Taking up my valuable time! There are no cheat codes in school, Danny, _or_ in life. You know, at first, I wasn't going to give you the chance to try again, but your sister, Nell, was the one who convinced me to," Mr. Lancer said.

"She did?" Danny asked in shock.

Mr. Lancer nodded and replied, "You know, I have come to know Nell as one of Casper's not only brightest students, apart from Jazz, but also one of it's kindest, if you look past her snarky attitude and her fashion sense. She has complete confidence in you that you _will_ pass this class and is willing to give up _anything_ to help you or anyone else she cares about. But if _you_ don't care, why should _I_?"

He left the classroom, leaving Danny to his thoughts. Danny looked down, feeling really guilty about what he said to Mr. Lancer a second ago and how he treated not only Nell, but Sam and Ava as well, these past few days. He looked back at the computer before switching it off, picking up the poetry book near it and deciding to do the right thing.

"Here we go," Danny sighed as he walked out of the classroom and to Mr. Lancer, who was sitting on a bench outside the classroom.

He looked up at Danny, who was holding the open poetry book. Danny asked, "Um, in the poem _The Tyger_ , why does he rhyme the words 'eye' and 'symmetry'?"

"The poem was written in the early 1800's, I'm sure there were multiple ways to pronounce that word," Mr. Lancer answered.

"And it's Blake, right? William Blake?" Danny asked as he sat next to his teacher. Mr. Lancer smiled as Danny finally seemed to get it and replied, "Actually, yes. There were actually other poems he wrote that use the same form of rhyme scheme."

"Really? Which ones?" Danny asked.

…

 _Meanwhile_

As Danny continued to study with Mr. Lancer, Nell and the others continued to fight Technus. However, it was getting more difficult as Technus got stronger and he continued to use his ghost powers. As Nell, Tucker, Sam, Dustin, Ava and Owen tried firing a couple of blasts at him, Technus laughed as he just turned intangible and let the blasts go right through him.

"Not bad for a guy with no moves, huh?" Technus asked rhetorically.

Sam, Nell, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen pushed their game controllers vigorously as they charged at Technus at the same time, but it only resulted in them colliding with each other.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny continued to take notes and read the poetry book, with Mr. Lancer starting to get impressed at the concentration and effort Danny was putting into his studying, knowing that his speech had worked.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, Technus blasted Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin back with a ghost ray, which knocked them down for a few seconds.

Technus found some sort of cube and got intrigued by it.

"Oh no! He found a power-plus cube!" Tucker said, knowing that a power-plus cube makes someone even more powerful.

Technus stuck one of his tentacle legs into it and got more powerful. His form changed, until it resembled a spider's body and he got bigger; Tucker, Sam, Nell, Dustin, Owen and Ava seemed that they couldn't stop him.

"Farewell, children! I, the new improved Technus, have reached the next level!" Technus announced as he jumped through the portal and headed to the next level with Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava following right behind him.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Danny closed the poetry book shut, since Mr. Lancer told him it was now time for the test. He sighed and said, "Well, it's now or never, and it better be now. I've got less than an hour before Technus gets to the last level."

Mr. Lancer placed the test paper in front of Danny, and sat down at his desk as Danny began to do the make-up test.

As Danny continued answering the questions on the piece of paper, he found that, thanks to many hours of studying, he actually knew some of the answers.

…

 _Later_

An hour later, Danny finished and handed the test back to Mr. Lancer to grade it. Danny nervously waited as Mr. Lancer marked it with his red pencil. He closed the test booklet and put the final make on the front of it.

"Ninety-one," he said as he wrote it.

"Ninety-one? Ninety-one! I aced it!?" Danny asked in excitement. Mr. Lancer smiled and said, "Hmmm, just barely, but yes. You aced it."

"YES! I _knew_ I could do it! Hey, I did. I _did_ know I could do it. Thanks," Danny said with a wide smile.

"Yes, well, don't think this means I won't be keeping an eye on you, Fenton," Mr. Lancer told him.

"Don't think this means you won't have to," Danny retorted back. He ran out of the room in excitement, screaming, "I ACED IT!"

Mr. Lancer smiled and picked up the picture as he said, "Ah, the old 'I Don't Get To See My Sister' speech gets them every time. Why don't they ever realise that's me in a dress?"( **AN: Okay, this part of the episode was really funny for me because Danny couldn't tell that the woman in the picture was actually his teacher, Mr. Lancer. Ha, ha, ha!** )

…

 _Later_

Maddie and Jack were in the kitchen, working on another invention, when Danny ran in there and showed them his test paper, exclaiming, "Hello! Not an idiot! See ya!"

They looked at his test paper and smiled proudly at him as he headed towards the lab where Nell and Owen were sitting at the computer desk on their computers.

Danny put on his helmet and said as he logged on, "You guys, I'm here! And I aced the test!"

"Dude, that's great! You got a hundred?" Tucker asked as he tried to reach a key, but was blasted back by Technus, who grabbed the key; he already had four keys.

"No, I got an A minus. A _solid_ A minus," Danny answered.

"Well done, Danny! I'm really happy for you. Anyway, we're on Level Thirteen. Technus has five of the Seven Silver Keys. Two more and he's king of the World Wide Web!" Nell informed Danny as she, Tucker, Sam, Dustin, Owen and Ava continued to follow Technus as he started heading towards the gates and the last two keys.

Danny dodged a couple of blasts from two of the monsters in the game and exclaimed, "It'll take me _forever_ to reach Level Thirteen!"

Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Dustin and Ava tried blasting Technus, but he merely turned himself intangible and allowed the blasts to go through him.

"He's able to use his ghost powers! We can't stop him!" Tucker exclaimed in defeat.

"Ghost powers? AGH, I'm such an idiot! I should have thought of this _days_ ago," Nell said as she face-palmed.

Dustin, also realising what Tucker said, face-palmed as well and exclaimed, "Man, I should have done this _days_ ago! Idiot!"

Danny caught on as well and continued, "Technus is using his ghost powers in the game. So, why can't me, Nell and Dustin do so as well, right?"

Dustin got out of his human disguise and phased into the game, while Danny and Nell stood up and transformed into their ghost forms and phased into the game as well, all three of them overshadowing their respective avatars. Dustin's avatar looked the same save that that his battle suit turned black, his hair turned red, and his eyes were glowing blue-and-gold. Nell's own avatar didn't change much, save that her shirt was black and the lighting bolt was white, her boots were black, her pants were white, and she was in her ghost form. Danny's avatar form was also the same, save that it was now black, and he was now in ghost form.

"Alright, I'm in! This had better work," Danny said.

He flew up and turned intangible as the two monsters blasted at him. The blasts just went right through him and he flew straight ahead to the portal to the next level, exclaiming, "Excellent! I'm learning _all_ over the place today!"

He arrived at Level Two and exclaimed, "Sweet! Our powers are the _ultimate_ cheat code!"

He phased through the monster truck, turned tangible and went through the next portal to Level Three.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Technus had placed five of the keys he had into the slots and shouted, "Yes! Two more keys, then I, the new improved Technus, shall be the hip, modern ruler of the world! HA HA HA HA!"

"I don't think so, Techno-Boy!" Nell shouted, blasting him back with an electro-ghost ray.

"Now _we_ have got the advantage!" Dustin added, flying up besides Nell. "And so does Danny when he gets here!"

Technus got back up and raced towards the two silver keys hanging in the trees in front of him, turning intangible to avoid everyone's blasters and Nell's and Dustin's ghost rays(yeah, Dustin has been practicing his ghost rays)and Nell's electrical attacks. He turned tangible again and crushed the two guards of the keys together in his hands and grabbed the second-last key from where it was hanging from a branch.

"HA HA! I, Technus, am totally frying your bacon!" Technus exclaimed.

"Well, that's _one_ thing he hasn't upgraded-his catchphrases," Tucker said.

Danny had finally reached Level Thirteen and raced to get to the others in time.

"HA HA HA! You are no match for me and since your brother isn't here, ghost girl, you can't do anything to stop me! For I, Technus, Master of-" Technus began to exclaim, but Danny came in and cut him off, exclaiming, "Master of Long-winded Introductions! Do you _ever_ stop talking about yourself?"

"Do something, guys! We're one key away from a catastrophe! Oh, and congrats on the A, Danny," Sam said.

"Thanks," Danny replied, and he and Nell threw a combined ghost ray at Technus, but Technus put up a shield in front of him and deflected the shot, which ended up hitting the both of them.

Technus leapt up to grab the key, but Sam and Ava combined blasts and knocked him back to the ground. Technus suddenly felt himself getting weaker as he shrunk down a few sizes.

"NO!" Technus shouted.

"He's vulnerable! Keep hammering him!" Danny yelled to the others.

Tucker and Owen threw two grenades underneath him and they exploded, making Technus even more powerless and shrinking him down even more.

Technus flew off, and the group gathered together.

"Do you think he gave up?" Sam asked.

"Negative. Incoming!" Danny shouted as he saw Technus hurtling towards them on a flaming rock.

"Tuck, Owe, Dust, remember that mega cheat me, Ava and Nell told you guys about?" Sam asked as an idea came to her.

"Time to bust it out?" Dustin, Owen and Tucker asked in unison.

"Time to bust it out," Nell answered. "Go Sam! We'll hold him off till you get back."

Sam left as Tucker, Owen and Ava blasted at Technus while Danny, Nell and Dustin fired ghost rays at him at the same time as the other three did. Technus started firing back at them. The force of the blast caused Danny, Nell and Dustin to become trapped in mutant Venus flytrap each, leaving Tucker, Owen and Ava to defend themselves against Technus' constant blasts. The three saw the last key and decided to get it before Technus got it.

"TUCKER, GO!" Ava shouted, her and Owen making a step with their hands that Tucker leapt off from, but Technus jumped in and knocked him away, sending him crashing into Ava, Owen and Dustin, who had just freed himself from the flytrap. Tucker's, Owen's and Ava's avatars lost a life, and Dustin's avatar also lost a life, with Dustin being ejected out of his computer.

"Darn it!" he shouted, quickly reloading his avatar and overshadowing it again.

"TUCKER! OWEN! AVA! DUSTIN!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison. They both concentrated hard and blasted themselves out of the plants trapping them and flew towards Technus, landing in front of him.

"The game is over. Victory is mine! Any last requests, children?" Technus asked as he reached towards the key.

"Um, yeah. Could you take out the trash please, Sam?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Sam shouted and she stomped on Technus with her now-giant foot; her avatar had changed to an Aztec warrior-tiki monster combination upgrade.

"Not bad for a couple of girls," Danny complimented and Sam and Nell said in unison, "Ignoring that."

"Care to lend a hand?" Sam asked, picking up the now-powerless and battered Technus and holding him.

Danny and Nell created a hole in the program and Sam threw Technus inside. He sat up weakly and took in his surroundings, but saw that there was nothing around.

"What? Where am I?" Technus asked.

"It's Level Zero. It's a glitch in the program; one way in, _no_ way out," Danny answered.

"The _perfect_ prison for someone like you," Nell added. "Guess you got to be a king after all; a king of _nothing_."

"Now listen here, young whippersnappers! I, Technus, am hip and funky fresh and-" Technus began exclaiming, but was cut off as Danny and Nell closed the hole, trapping him in there for good.

"Totally out of date," Danny finished off. He gave Nell and Sam high-fives, just as Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin reappeared. Nell and Dustin gave each other a hug, grinning, thanks to Technus being beaten and stopped.

"Good thing I upgraded my anti-virus program. Did we miss anything?" Tucker asked.

"Just the most awesome display of gamesmanship ever!" Danny exclaimed.

Ava grabbed the last silver key and said, "Hey guys, we got the Seven Silver Keys to the Apocalypse! All we have to do is open the door and we win the game!"

They began to get really excited as Ava began to place the key inside it's slot, but suddenly, they were all blasted away and kicked out of the game as they all got a game over. Danny, Nell and Dustin were thrown out of their computers and Danny and Nell hit the wall and landed on the ground.

"Huh?" they all asked in unison, confused over what happened.

"Who on earth could have done _that_?" Danny, Nell and Owen wondered in unison.

…

 _Meanwhile_

In the game, it turned out it was _Mr. Lancer_ who did it. He picked up the key and yelled in victory in his office, "HA HA! Once again, I have the Seventh Silver Key! And I am victorious! _Me_! MR. LANCER!"

He looked around to make sure nobody heard him yelling and muttered, "I gotta stop doing that."

 **GhostWriterGirl: And the episode is done! I thought it was really funny at the end where, after Mr. Lancer said he didn't find Internet video games fun, here he is, at the end, playing** _ **DOOM**_ **! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

 **Nell: I still can't believe it was** _ **Mr. Lancer**_ **. Who would have thought?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I know. Anyway, here's the preview for the next episode-chapter, which I'll update as soon as I can:**

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **Jazz is falling for a guy named Johnny 13, but Danny, Nell and Owen can see him for who he really is… a ghost who has the power to cast out his shadow and create bad luck for everyone else; especially for the girls he's dating! Danny, Nell and Owen find themselves acting like overprotective parents, much to Jack's and Maddie's pride, Jazz's fury and to their own horror. Danny and Nell will have to beat Johnny and his shadow back into the Ghost Zone before Jazz agrees to go steady with him-or else. Plus, is Tucker going Goth?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee in: "13".**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I hope you enjoyed that! And no, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Anyway, see you next chapter! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**GhostWriterGirl: Hey everyone! So, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Enjoy the chapter, please read and review afterwards! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Chapter 22: "13"**

Third Person P.O.V

It was a calm night in Amity Park… until it was broken by sounds of fighting near the park.

Down there, Nell Fenton was in her ghostly alter ego of Storm Banshee, fighting against a large ghost wildcat. The wildcat yowled and lunged at her, claws out.

Nell yelled in fright and split her body in half, the claws passing harmlessly through the space where her waist should have been.

"Hey, easy there! Do you know how hard it would be to stitch this suit up?" Nell asked as her torso reconnected with her waist, before charging her hands up with white ecto-energy and shooting a white ghost ray at the ghost, sending the ghostly wildcat skidding back a few feet. The wildcat recovered and lunged for her again, but Nell sent an electrical blast at it, stunning it and giving Nell enough time to suck up the ghost inside the Fenton Thermos.

Capping the ghost-capturing device closed, Nell muttered, "That's the _third_ ghost I've fought since coming out on patrol. I better see how Danny's holding up."

Flying up into the air, Nell flew to the last place she and Danny had been, before those squid and wildcat ghosts appeared and they had to split up to deal with the animal ghosts; Danny with the squid, Nell with the wildcat.

She was just a few metres away when she heard Danny yell, "Hey! Easy on the ghost ink, I just had this suit cleaned!"

Looking up, Nell yelped as she was almost covered in squid ink; luckily, she turned intangible just in time.

"Watch where you're blasting that ink!" Nell yelled, flying next to Danny, thermos ready.

"Need some help, Danny?" Nell asked, hands charging with electricity.

"No thanks Nell, I've got this," Danny answered. He pointed his Fenton Thermos at the squid and sucked it inside the thermos.

"Nice job, bro!" Nell complimented, giving Danny a high-five.

"Thanks. What about the ghost wildcat?" Danny asked.

Nell shook her thermos, now capped, and a yowl could be heard. "Right here."

Suddenly, both their phones rang. They pulled them out and put them both on speaker. Sam could be heard shouting from Danny's phone, " _WOLF THING! BIG GHOST-WOLF THING! DOWN BY THE NASTY BURGER!_ "

From Nell's phone, they could hear Ava screaming, " _GHOST BEAR! BIG RABID GHOST BEAR! BY THE HUNTING STORE!_ ", and then her voice was replaced with what sounded like ghost rays blasting at something and Owen yelling, " _GATOR! GHOST GATOR! DOWN BY THE RIVER NEAR THE PARK!_ ", and Ava shouting again, " _Dustin is holding off the bear for now, but Nell, you need to get here RIGHT NOW!_ "

"You take the wolf; I'll take the bear and send a duplicate to deal with the gator," Nell said to Danny, duplicating herself. Looking at her duplicate, she instructed Copy-Nell with her mind(a perk of duplication was that the real ghost could telepathically communicate with his/her duplicate), _Go deal with the ghost gator at the river near the park, while I'll deal with the bear. Try to lure it to the park while I'll try to do the same with the bear. Got it?_

Copy-Nell nodded in affirmation.

"Got it," she said, before flying off at top-speed towards the river near the park.

Danny watched the duplicate of Nell go and said, "I _really_ want to master that power."

"Hey, you're not the only one who wants to master a ghost power," Nell commented. She flew over to where the bear was and yelled over her shoulder, "Go to the Nasty Burger! I've got this!"

Nell shortly disappeared out of sight as she continued flying towards the hunting store, where the sounds of ghost rays firing and roars could be heard. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Nell quickly arrived, turning visible again, and saw Dustin, in his true ghost form, standing protectively in front of Ava, the latter girl pressed against the wall and scared out of her mind, as her ghostly brother blasted another volley of neon red ghost rays at the hulking, white-and-green, glowing ghost bear in front of them. The bear roared and raised a paw, where razor-sharp, green claws shot out. Dustin and Ava gasped and closed their eyes, preparing to be shredded to ribbons, but it never came as the bear's claws were stopped by the white ghost shield Nell had hurriedly threw up after she flew in front of her boyfriend and best friend.

"Sorry, these two aren't clawing posts," Nell quipped, dissipating the shield and uncapping her thermos. The blue beam came out and sucked the ghost bear in. Inside, you could hear the yowls and roars coming from it.

Nell wiped her brow just as her duplicate came in, carrying Owen. Copy-Nell gently dropped Owen on the ground, and disappeared back into the real Nell.

"I guess my plan didn't work," Nell muttered. She turned to Owen and asked, "What happened?"

"Well…" Owen started, before telling the story.

…

 **Flashback-During The Same Time…**

Meanwhile, at the same time the real Nell arrived at the hunting store to deal with the ghost bear, her duplicate had arrived at the river in the park, where she saw that Owen was pressed up against one of the many trees lining the riverbank, a white, glowing ghost gator with pupil-less green eyes, green claws and a few green scales advanced on the teen necromancer.

Just as the gator was about to bite Owen, Copy-Nell blasted an electro-ghost ray at it and shouted, "Over here, Scaly!"

"Nell!" Owen yelled, relieved to see her. He noticed that Copy-Nell(or, to him, the real Nell at the time)didn't have her thermos and shouted, "Nell, you forgot your thermos!"

Copy-Nell looked down and saw that she, indeed, didn't have her Fenton Thermos. But before she could say anything, she heard Owen say, "Luckily, I have mine!"

Before Copy-Nell could protest, Owen shadow-travelled in front of the gator, leaving the ghostly reptile confused.

"Say goodbye, Gatorade!" Owen shouted as he uncapped the thermos and sucked the ghost inside. Owen capped the thermos closed and looked at Copy-Nell. "You're not the real Nell, are you?"

Copy-Nell shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope, just a duplicate. Care for a flight to the hunting store?" Copy-Nell affirmed before asking.

"Sure," Owen answered, and Copy-Nell picked him up and flew him to the hunting store, where the real Nell, Dustin and Ava were.

…

 **Flashback Ends**

"… And that's the story," Owen finished. Nell sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Owen, I had a plan to lure the bear and gator towards each other in the park," Nell revealed. "Not that it matters now, since both ghosts are now captured. It's just…"

Nell sighed again before continuing, "Every time I turn around, my ghost sense goes off and there's another ghost!"

"I know! One minute, me and Ava have sucked up a ghost inside our Fenton Thermoses, the next minute there's another one!" Dustin agreed. "I think my neck has prickled so many times, it's going numb!"

"Prickle?" Nell asked. Dustin nodded.

"Yeah. Kinda like a ghost sense for me, like for you and Danny, except it only happens when there's heaps of ghosts," Dustin explained.

"Well, I just hope that's the last of them," Nell hoped.

Unfortunately, that hope was dashed when her phone rang.

She pulled it out and put it on speaker phone, where they heard Tucker shouting, " _GUYS! GHOST SNAKE! BY THE PARK!_ " He was also making the same call to Danny as well.

"Or not," Nell corrected herself. She sighed.

"Ah, duty calls," she said, floating up. She gave Dustin a quick kiss before flying towards the park, where she met up with Danny.

"Tucker called you as well?" Danny asked. Nell nodded.

"About a ghost snake in the park?" Nell questioned back to Danny. He nodded.

"Then we better get going," Nell stated as her legs changed to a spectral tail and she flew even faster, Danny quickly catching up to her, as they flew towards the park where Tucker and the ghost snake were.

…

 _At The Park_

In the park, Tucker was running from the ghost snake; however, he suddenly tripped over his bag strap and fell to the ground. Different types of technology fell out of his bag as soon as Tucker made contact with the ground.

"I gotta stop carrying around so much geek gear; it's gonna be the death of me," Tucker commented as he got up on his knees. He looked up and saw the cobra-like ghost snake in front of him, hissing in fury.

"Literally!" Tucker added in fear.

The snake was about to bite him, until Danny and Nell rushed in and tackled the snake away. As they did, Danny asked in annoyance and frustration, "Where all these ghosts coming _from_?"

"I don't know, Danny, but right now, let's deal with Hissy here and figure it out later!" Nell told him as they prepared to fight the snake.

…

 _Meanwhile…_

Back at Fenton Works, the answer to Danny's question came as Jack was showing Maddie, Jazz, Josie and a bored-looking Holly the DNA genetic lock that was now installed on the Fenton Ghost Portal. From now on, only someone with Fenton or Ravendale DNA(in the case of Holly, Nell, Owen and Josie)could open the portal as soon as they placed their thumbprint on the scanner. However, thanks to Jack repeatedly putting his thumb on and off the scanner to demonstrate it, he was unintentionally opening and closing the portal again and again, and that every time he opened it, another ghost come out.

"I told you this genetic lock is a great invention. It's the _perfect_ way to prevent any unauthorised access to the Ghost Zone," Jack informed Maddie, Jazz, Josie and Holly with pride as he continued putting his thumb on and off the scanner and unknowingly letting ghosts escape into the human world through the opening and closing portal.

…

 _Meanwhile_

In the Ghost Zone, every ghost had heard that the portal to Amity Park was opening on and off and all the Level-One and Level-Two ghosts-like Box Ghosts and Klemper-and even Ember had formed a line to get into the human world through the opening and closing portal( **AN: This part of the episode cracked me up laughing, because there's literally a line of ghosts waiting for Jack Fenton-a ghost** _ **hunter**_ **-to open up the portal and give them a ticket into the human world! Ha ha ha!** ). But, trouble for Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee soon came speeding down the pathway where all the waiting ghosts were standing.

The trouble in general were a teen biker ghost named Johnny 13 and his girlfriend, Kitty, riding on a motorcycle and heading straight for the ghost portal. Johnny 13 had blonde hair, green eyes and deathly pale skin. He wore a grey trench coat over a white shirt, black fingerless, wrist-long cuffs, black belt with green accents, green skull necklace, black pants and grey combat boots. Kitty had short green hair, red eyes, black eyeliner, purple lipstick and wore a red biker jacket, a purple scarf wrapped around her neck, a necklace with a green pendant, purple earrings, a black tank top that revealed her midriff, the top's hem slightly ripped, red miniskirt, green stockings with a black fishnet pattern on them and black motorcycle boots.

"You sure we're gonna make it?" Kitty asked her boyfriend, raising a skeptical brow.

"Ah, relax, will ya? Trust me," Johnny answered, beurre he ordered, "Shadow, keep the portal open."

Suddenly, a black shadow-like ghost came out from underneath Johnny's bike and flew straight towards the portal and kept it open with his body, just as it was Ember's turn to go through.

"I don't know if using that stupid bad luck shadow of yours is a good idea, Johnny," Kitty said to her boyfriend skeptically.

Johnny, however, ignored her comment and revved his bike to gain more speed and continued heading straight for the portal. When Shadow saw they were close enough, he let go of the portal and flew inside, Johnny and Kitty right behind him. The two biker ghosts jumped right through into the portal, cutting in front of Ember. Kitty held on tightly to Johnny as they went through the portal, but thanks to Shadow not being there, the doors began to close and Kitty got caught between the doors, and didn't make it through.

She fell off the bike and screamed as she was electrocuted, before falling to the ground.

Johnny stopped his bike in front of her and saw that she hadn't made it all the way through.

"KITTY!" Johnny shouted.

Kitty stood up as she began to fizzle, like TV static, and said, "I knew it! I can't maintain my form; I'm split between here and the Ghost Zone!"

Johnny's eyes widened. Kitty said as she gave him her jacket, scarf and ring, putting some of her ghostly energy into them, "I spread my energy into my stuff. Get some girl to wear them so I can reform around her and make up for the body you fried!"

She sent the clothes over to Johnny, the energy now absorbed into her stuff. Johnny folded them over and Kitty continued, "I gotta go back into the Ghost Zone before I _completely_ fall apart. Don't forget me, Johnny! Don't forget me!"

She faded away, returning to the Ghost Zone, and Johnny said, "You got it, baby! I'll find you a new host. I promise."

Johnny revved up his bike and headed straight towards the portal doors.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the lab, Jack was finishing up his demo of the scanner.

"Now that I've installed this genetic scanner, the _only_ way to open up the Fenton Portal is if somebody in the family does _this_ ," Jack explained, before he once again placed his thumb on the scanner.

"And of course, Hollyhocks, Nelly, Owen and Josie-Rosie can open the portal as well because I added their family's DNA in there as well," Jack added.

As soon as the doors opened, Johnny came flying out of the portal, his ghostly glow now gone since he was now disguised, and hid behind one of the work benches. Holly jerked her head up and looked around, sure she heard something, before dismissing it.

"Suffering spooks! Where's Danny, Nell and Owen? I bet they'd _love_ this," Jack asked.

"Oh, well, I'm sure _wherever_ they are, it has _nothing_ to do with ghosts," Jazz lied, unaware that she had caught the attention of Johnny, who went wide-eyed at seeing her.

He smiled and said quietly, "Hel _lo_ new girlfriend."

…

 _Later_

Later on, Danny and Nell were fighting the same snake ghost again, after they were forced to let it flee so that they could take Tucker back to where he had study session-thing with a girl earlier, and they had to split up to capture all the other ghosts that their dad unknowingly let loose. Sam, Dustin, Owen and Ava had managed to catch a few, with both Nell and Owen managing to catch some in their containment devices, but now the two halfas were once again facing the ghostly cobra-like snake.

The snake whacked them with it's tail, sending Danny and Nell flying into a wall, before they landed on the the ground.

"Oh come on! We've been fighting ghosts for twenty-four hours! Can't _one_ be easy?" Danny asked.

The snake slithered up to them and reared up. Nell fired an electro-ghost ray at it, stunning the ghostly snake, before saying to Danny, "I hate to break it to you, Danny, but the ghosts we've been fighting _are_ the easy ones."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yep; Level-One and Level-Two ghosts are the easiest and weakest ghosts to fight. They're hardly a threat unless they gang up on you. Take Box Ghost for example; he's a Level-One ghost," Nell explained.

"How do you-" Danny started to ask, before Nell cut in, "Know? Danny, I've been half-ghost a lot longer than you; I've got experience. Plus, it's essential in necromancer training to know the levels a ghost ranks at due to how much power they have and how strong they are, and it's all in the grimoires."

Before Danny could say anything else, he saw something over Nell's shoulder and shouted, "LOOK OUT!", turning intangible and phasing into the ground.

Turning around, Nell gasped and also turned intangible, phasing into the ground just barely before the ghost snake attacked. The two phased out of the ground, turning tangible, and floated behind it.

Danny pointed the thermos at the slithery reptile and shouted, "So long, Slinky!"

The brilliant blue light flashed out of the ghost-capturing device and pulled the snake inside. Danny capped the thermos on tightly shortly afterwards. He turned to Nell and said teasingly, "Experience, huh?"

Nell glared at him and threatened, though she was smiling, "Say one more word, and I'll suck _you_ into my Fenton Thermos."

Danny laughed at Nell's lighthearted threat, before Nell placed her hands on her knees and let out a groan.

"Nell, are you okay?" Danny asked.

Nell looked up and panted a bit, wiping some sweat off her brow, and answered, "Yeah, just tired. Hopefully, that's the last of them."

However, she spoke too soon, as they gasped and their ghost senses went off, telling them there was one last ghost to fight.

"Oh great, one more to go," Danny muttered as Nell just groaned.

"Can't they take a break and come back, maybe, next week?" Nell asked as she straightened up. "Hopefully, it's just one last low-level ghost."

They turned around and saw a guy on a motorcycle speeding out of an alleyway as he drove down the road.

Nell and Danny shared a glance and flew after Motorcycle Guy.

…

 _Meanwhile_

As Johnny drove, his ring glowed green and he looked at the stone on top to see it was Kitty contacting him.

"What's taking so long?" Kitty asked impatiently, fizzling a bit; she still hadn't recovered from being caught between the living world and Ghost Zone.

I'm trying to find the right girl for you to take over. I mean, if I gotta look at her face for all eternity, I wanna make sure I like it, dig?" Johnny answered, and hung up. He continued on speeding, unaware that Danny and Nell were trailing behind him.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny and Nell finally caught up to Motorcycle Guy, and Danny said, catching Motorcycle Guy's attention, "Uh, sir? I believe you're speeding."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to ask you to slow down or we'll give you _our_ version of a speeding ticket," Nell added, smirking.

"I'll show you two speeding! Shadow, attack!" Motorcycle Guy shouted, mad.

Suddenly, a shadow ghost came out and lunged at them. Nell managed to swerve out of the way, but Danny got punched in the face and knocked back onto the street. Motorcycle Guy drove up the side of a building, escaping the two half-ghosts.

"Nice trick; let's see how you mix with electricity," Nell taunted, hands charged with electricity, before she shot electrical blasts at the shadow ghost.

The ghost, to his credit, dodged every single one, but an electric bolt managed to hit his spectral tail. The ghost screamed in pain, before growling and lunging at Nell, but she managed to throw up an electro-ghost shield, protecting her. The shadow ghost flew off and Nell made her shield disappear and gave chase. But before she could catch up to Shadow, a bunch of Level-One and Level-Two ghosts came flying out of the alleyway where Nell had seen Danny land in and the shadow ghost fly in.

Quickly flying into the alleyway, she saw Danny holding up a broken thermos, and guessed the ghosts she saw were the ghosts Danny had recently caught.

"AUGH! Of all the rotten luck!" Danny exclaimed.

"What happened Danny?" Nell asked, landing beside him.

"That shadow ghost sliced the lamppost and it landed on my thermos after I rolled out of the way," Danny recounted to her before groaning. "Ugh! It's going to take me _hours_ to recapture all those ghosts, thanks to that guy and his shadow."

"Well, you won't get far with a broken thermos," Nell pointed out. She unstrapped her own thermos and handed it to him. "Here, take mine. I'll use my pendant instead."

Danny gave her a half-smile, before the two flew in the same direction the escaped ghosts went.

…

 _The night after last_

The next early evening, Danny and Nell had finally caught all the ghosts that had escaped from Danny's broken thermos. After Danny had dumped the ones he caught in the thermos-including the wildcat, bear and gator ghosts Nell had already caught in there-in the Fenton Portal and Nell had sent the ghosts she caught in her containment holder/ruby pendant into the Ghost Zone through a summoning, they were now hanging out at the carnival with Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin, who was in his human disguise; Danny and Nell had just finished explaining to them about all that had happened the other night.

"And because of some stupid shadow, we had to spend _another_ night rounding up the same ghosts _again_ ," Danny finished.

"I had to admit, it was pretty exhausting," Nell added.

"Maybe you could do a web search on shadow ghosts on your PDA," Sam suggested to Tucker.

Tucker reached into the pocket of his cargo pants where he always put his handheld device in and pulled it out… only for it to be snatched away by Kwan, who was standing there with Dash.

"Check me out! I'm Tucker Foley; styling large with the latest in techno-geek fashion!" Kwan mocked.

"Dude, you do that a little _too_ well," Dash commented.

Kwan gave Tucker a look before handing him back his PDA and exclaiming while running away, "AGGH! Techno-geek is contagious!"

Tucker frowned at his PDA and shouted, "Alright, that's _it_!"

He shoved the PDA into Ava's hands, who passed it on to Sam, as Tucker exclaimed, "Here, _you_ take it! I'm sick of being labelled! By the end of the day, _nobody's_ gonna call Tucker Foley a techno-geek anymore!"

He walked away in a huff.

Sam, Danny, Nell, Dustin, Ava and Owen gave each other a look before Nell exclaimed, "Come on, Tuck! It's okay to be a techno-geek; it's what makes you _you_!" They then ran after him.

"Yeah, I'm a bookworm _and_ a cheerleader! I'm not cut out to be a techno-geek as well! That's _your_ thing!" Ava shouted as well as they chased after Tucker, running past Jazz and Holly as they looked at some clown paintings.

…

 _Meanwhile_

At the clown painting stand, Jazz and Holly continued to look at the paintings after Danny, Nell, Sam, Dustin, Ava and Owen ran past them. They were painted by, well, a clown.

"Sure he's smiling on the outside, but I can sense the tortured soul just below the surface," Jazz said, looking at the painting with a semi-critical eye.

"No, he's smiling on the inside too," the clown said, before burping.

Holly cringed in disgust before she looked down and noticed that Josie wasn't there, since Holly had volunteered herself to look after her little sister at the carnival back at Fenton Works.

Groaning, Holly turned to Jazz and said, "Josie's run off. You don't mind if I look for her?"

"Not at all," Jazz replied and Holly practically ran off, shouting, "Josie! Where are you? Josie? Josie! Where _are_ you!?"

Little did Holly know, Josie had used shadow-travel to go on a rollercoaster that Holly hadn't allowed her on without Holly accompanying her as well, and was having the time of her life.

"WHOO-HOOOO!" Josie cheered as she flung her arms up in the air, the nine-year-old grinning happily as her blonde hair flew out behind her, reddish brown eyes gleaming in happiness.

However, up on the powerlines near where Jazz was standing, Johnny 13 drove his motorcycle across the cables as he showed Kitty Jazz as he told his girlfriend, "There, that's her! The kid of that big fat idiot who fried your body!"

Kitty looked at her and said, "Hmmm, she'll do for now."

"And, that black-haired girl with her is backup," Johnny added, before showing Kitty Holly, who was now almost screaming, "JOSIE! WHERE THE HECK _ARE_ YOU?!"

Kitty looked at Holly and hummed her approval when she saw her; she liked the dark-eyed black-haired girl better than the redhead Johnny showed her first.

Johnny saw a truck and commanded, "Shadow, truck!"

Shadow came out and began the plan…

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny, Nell, Sam, Dustin, Ava and Owen had caught up to Tucker; problem was, he still didn't want to be labelled as a "Techno-geek".

Tucker considered to himself, walking under a ladder, "Maybe I could be the funny guy. Maybe the smooth guy. Maybe-"

He was cut off when he was suddenly hit in the face by Dash's fist.

"Hey, check it out! He just walked under a ladder, and into your fist!" Kwan laughed out.

"Hey, we should call him Bad Luck Tuck," Dash suggested as they got their fists ready to hit poor Tucker again.

"What? No! I am _not_ bad luck!" Tucker protested as he backed up and leaned on the truck. Danny and Nell gasped as they saw Shadow phase into the truck and Danny said, "No, but I think I know what is."

Shadow smiled as he pulled the handbrake and snapped it off, causing the truck to move. Tucker leaned on the truck, before it moved. Feeling around, he turned around when he didn't feel anything and gasped when he saw the truck moving and going downhill towards the carnival.

"Oh great, _more_ bad luck!" Danny muttered.

"Great! _Exactly_ the type of luck we need right now with catching this shadow!" Nell exclaimed sarcastically.

Danny's eyes glowed green while Nell's eyes flashed glowing red-silver and, after checking no one was around except for Sam, Tucker, Owen, Dustin and Ava, they leapt into action, transforming into their ghost forms and flying after the truck. They watched as the track ploughed headlong into the carnival, before crashing right into the rollercoaster track's stands. The stands cracked, before the tracks ripped apart, causing the cart with five people on it-including Josie-to fly off the tracks and into the air.

Danny and Nell flew into the air and Danny grabbed the African-American kid, who in turn grabbed two other kids, while Nell grabbed Josie, fixing her with a stern look. But before she could say anything to her little sister, she and Danny both gasped as they saw that they missed a kid, but sighed in relief when they saw that he landed in a ball pit. Nell re-focused again on Josie.

"Remind me about how much _trouble_ you are in for ditching Holly, shadow-travelling onto that ride and almost getting killed!" Nell sternly reminded her half-sister. Josie slumped, knowing that she was in for a world of trouble with Holly.

Suddenly, both Nell and Danny heard Jazz scream and saw that a rollercoaster cart was hurtling straight towards her.

"JAZZ!" Danny and Nell both screamed in unison.

However, when the cart was only seconds away from crashing into her, a guy on a motorcycle pulled Jazz out of the way and sat her on his motorcycle. He stopped his bike and smiled at Jazz. Her hair was a bit frazzled, but she didn't care.

"I-you-" Jazz stammered, before she settled for giving her rescuer a grateful smile.

Nell zeroed in on the guy and gasped when she realised she recognised the guy; it was Motorcycle Guy with the shadow ghost from last night!

"Danny, could you go down and see if Jazz is okay please? I've got to deliver _this_ missy to the person supposed to be looking after her," Nell told Danny, before giving a stern glare to Josie. The little girl looked down, guilty.

Danny saw Josie in Nell's arms and recognised his adopted little sister. Realising she ditched Holly when the older girl wasn't looking, Danny gave a stern glare at Josie as well and said, "Sure. I'll also put these people down before I go to Jazz."

Nell nodded and flew down to where Holly was standing near the fairy floss stand, eyes wide with shock, before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Whirling around, Holly relaxed when she saw Nell in ghost form, but instantly worried when she saw the look on her face.

"What happened? Did something happen to Jo-" Holly started to ask, before she saw the guilty-looking girl at Nell's feet. Gasping, Holly looked back and saw the look on Nell's face was a stern one.

"What happened?" Holly repeated.

"I'll tell you somewhere private," Nell answered. Holly nodded and held onto Nell as the half-ghost girl turned herself and her half-sisters invisible, keeping it up as they headed to an empty, shadowed part of the carnival.

…

 _A few seconds later_

Nell's P.O.V

I dropped the invisibility on both myself, Holly and Josie. Checking around, I turned back into my human form, before I folded my arms and gave Josie a stern death-glare, my eyes flashing red-silver.

Holly turned to Josie and went all mother hen on her.

"JOSEPHINE WILMA FENTON! What were you _thinking_!? I was so worried, and.. and…" Holly started to berate Josie, before stopping and sweeping Josie into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm just glad that you're all right and Nell found you!" she whispered, setting Josie back down. She turned to me and asked, "Where did you find her?"

"Oh, I found her… _after_ the rollercoaster cart she _obviously_ shadow-travelled on after she ditched you flew off the split tracks!" I revealed. "If I hadn't had caught her, she would have died!"

Holly gasped, before giving Josie a stern look.

"JOSEPHINE WILMA FENTON! WHAT IN THE GHOST ZONE WERE YOU _THINKING_?!" Holly shouted. "You went on a rollercoaster-a _rollercoaster_ , for Pete's sake-without me as your guardian for today, you shadow-travelled in a public place, where _anyone_ could have seen you, and you were almost _killed_! Do you have _any_ idea how _worried_ I was? If Nell hadn't caught you, you would've been _dead_! And to top it off, you freaking _shadow-travelled_! In _public_! Have you forgotten the warnings we gave you, the risk you took, how close you were to exposing not only yourself, but me, Nell, Owen and every single necromancer on the _planet_!? And, not only could you have exposed us, you could have exposed Nell's secret of her being half-ghost! And all for what, getting on a _carnival_ ride?! I mean, of all the idiotic, irresponsible, stupid-"

"Okay, okay Holly! We get it! Josie gets it!" I interrupted. "I think that's enough."

Holly sighed before sweeping Josie up in another tight hug. She set Josie down and knelt in front of her, sweeping back an askew honey-coloured curl.

"I'm still angry at you, and I'll be for a little while. But I hope you've learned your lesson now, right?" Holly told Josie. Josie nodded.

"Well, as long as you've learnt your lesson, I see no need to tell Mom or Dad what happened, okay?" Holly asked Josie.

"Okay," Josie whispered.

Holly gave Josie a little smile and another hug, before the two shadow-travelled away back to Fenton Works.

I was about to transform back into my ghost form when I looked back to where the rollercoaster was and saw _Jazz_ riding on the motorcycle of the biker ghost with that shadow ghost away from the carnival.

"What in the Ghost Zone?" I asked out loud, before heading to where Danny was, who was glaring at the spot where the motorcycle was.

"Danny, what happened? Is Jazz okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jazz is fine-except for the fact that she's falling for the biker ghost with the shadow ghost that creates bad luck," Danny told me. He noticed that Holly and Josie weren't with me. "What about you? Did Holly talk to Josie about what happened with the rollercoaster?"

I nodded. "Yep. She gave Josie a lecture she probably won't forget for a few years."

Before Danny could say anything else, we heard shouts of, "BAD LUCK TUCK! BAD LUCK TUCK!"

We tried around to see Tucker hanging his head in embarrassment, as Sam said, "Well, at least they're not calling you techno-geek anymore."

"Sorry Tuck, but I think you're stuck with Bad Luck Tuck now," Ava added.

Dustin and Owen only just gave shrugs, not knowing what to say. Seemed like Tucker had gotten rid of the "Techno-geek" label… and replaced it with the "Bad Luck Tuck" label.

…

 _Later that evening_

Third Person P.O.V

Danny and Nell flew back to their house and ducked into an alley where they transformed back into their human forms. Walking out and to their house, they noticed that Johnny's bike(Danny had told Nell Motorcycle Guy's name was Johnny)was parked right in front of it.

"He's _here_!? Oh man, this _can't_ be good," Danny said.

…

 _Inside_

In the house, Jazz and Johnny were sitting in the living room, talking.

"You do have a last name, don't you?" Jazz questioned him.

"Yeah, but everybody calls me Johnny 13. I kind of have this reputation for being…. unlucky," Johnny answered.

"Well, you were pretty lucky for me," Jazz said to him. Johnny pulled out Kitty's red biker jacket and handed it to Jazz while saying, "Here, try _this_ on."

Jazz put on the jacket. The jacket glowed for a bit and Jazz's eyes widened, before the glow died down and Jazz gave Johnny a look. Thy both began to lean in to kiss each other… only to be interrupted when Danny, Nell and Owen(who had shadow-travelled after Danny and Nell had arrived)slammed the door closed. The three of them gave Johnny glares and he returned one back at them. Danny, Nell and Owen left the living room and into the kitchen, glaring at Johnny all the way.

"Hey, don't you have a place where we can, uh, you know, be alone? Like a basement?" Johnny asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come on," Jazz answered as she grabbed Johnny's hand and started taking him to the lab, unaware that Danny, Nell and Owen were listening to them.

"Okay, normally I wouldn't interfere since I have a boyfriend as well, but Johnny is _way_ too much 'Ghost-With-An-Evil-Agenda' for _my_ taste," Nell muttered, before she walked away to the only two people she knew who could stop Jazz. She didn't need to tell Danny or Owen to follow her as the two boys were also heading towards the two people Nell was going to as well.

…

 _Meanwhile_

In the lab, Jazz put her thumb on the genetic scanner and opened the ghost portal, while showing Johnny around the lab.

"Cool," Johnny said as he stared at the swirling portal, though he already knew about it from inside the Ghost Zone.

"No it's not. But at _least_ my younger siblings can't bug us here," Jazz told Johnny.

"JASMINE FENTON! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL DOWN HERE!" Jack shouted. They both turned to see Danny, Nell and Owen standing at the entrance to the lab with arms crossed and smug looks on their faces as Jack and Maddie ran into the room. Behind them, Holly and Josie peeked around them to see what was going on down there.

"You know better!" Maddie exclaimed. There were angry looks on both Fenton parents' faces.

"You were about to let some strange punk activate the Fenton Portal!?" Jack, Owen and Danny exclaimed in unison. The three gave each other strange looks afterwards.

"Hey, lay off! We were doin' nothing, pops!" Johnny retorted back.

"His name isn't pops!" Maddie, Nell and Holly exclaimed in unison and gave each other weird looks afterwards.

"Yeah, whatever! This place is getting a little _too_ cramped for my style anyway," Johnny said and walked out of the lab, receiving glares from Jack, Maddie, Holly, Danny, Nell and Owen and a confused look from Josie.

"I'll walk you out Johnny. And can _you_ three _and_ Holly be any more like _them_?" Jazz asked Holly, Danny, Nell and Owen with annoyance and frustration, and shortly walked out of the lab.

Jack, Maddie, Holly, Danny, Nell and Owen yelled in unison, "I AM NOT LIKE HIM/HER!"

"This is awkward," Danny, Nell and Owen commented in unison.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day at school, Danny, Nell, Dustin, Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava were walking towards an outside table with their lunches. Danny, Nell and Owen were explaining everything that had happened after they had gotten back from the carnival last night to them.

"The weirdest part was that we and our parents were actually on the same page. We're not like them, are we?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, being like our parents is usually Holly's job, but I'm starting to worry it's becoming mine, Danny's and Owen's jobs as well," Nell added.

"Let's see: You're both stubborn, overprotective, both your last names' are Fenton _and_ you three both hunt ghosts," Sam answered. Tucker added, "Only thing you three are missing are the hazmat goggles and the wonder get."

They sat down at a table as Ava said, "Though I'm surprised you and Owen are acting like your adoptive parents, Nell. After all, you two _are_ their adopted kids."

Owen shrugged as Nell answered, "I think we may have picked up on more than a few similarities from them after living with them for almost nine years."

"That would make sense," Dustin said, sitting, as always, next to Nell, arm draped around her.

Two other boys at the end of the table noticed Tucker and walked away, the one with the beanie exclaiming, "It's Bad Luck Tuck, yo! We out!"

Shadow appeared from the ground and quickly hid underneath the table where they were sitting, a mischievous fanged grin on his face.

"I am _not_ bad luck!" Tucker protested with annoyance and raised his spoon in the air. Shadow shortly slapped the spoon out of his hand, making it hit a bee hive hanging on a tree above them.

The bees broke out of the nest and began to sting everyone that was outside. Danny, Nell and Dustin grabbed Sam's, Owen's and Ava's arms, turning all of them intangible to avoid being stung; Tucker, though, wasn't as lucky-pun intended.

…

 _Later_

At the end of the day, Tucker-with sting marks all over his face-walked out of the school with Danny, Nell, Sam, Dustin, Owen and Ava, and as they walked, Tucker was received glares from all the students who got stung as well.

"Suddenly, techno-geek sounds like a term of endearment," Tucker muttered.

Jazz also walked out of the school and perked up, smiling, when she saw Johnny parked out front.

"Hey Johnny! What are you doing here?" Jazz asked.

"What can I say, doll? No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away," Johnny answered, smiling at her.

As Danny, Nell, Tucker, Sam, Dustin, Owen and Ava walked down the street, both Nell's and Danny's ghost senses went off and they watched Jazz, on the back of Johnny's motorcycle, driving right past them.

"Darn it, Jazz!" Danny and Nell muttered in unison.

…

 _Later_

Seconds later, Danny and Nell-in their ghost forms-were flying in the air and following Johnny and Jazz as they drove up on the road leading to the top of the hill that looked over Amity Park. Johnny saw them in his rear view mirror and glared at them, before whispering, "Shadow, defend!"

Shadow came out from underneath the motorcycle and zoomed past them. They both stopped and charged after the other ghost, while Johnny and Jazz continued to ride to the top of the hill.

"Hey, shadow creep! The forecast said slightly stormy with a _very_ high chance of pain!" Nell shouted. She summoned a bolt of lighting and sent it into her core, causing her eyes to flash brighter and her aura to spark with green-white electricity. She stuck out her fisted hands and sent a strong blast of lighting-induced electricity straight at Shadow, causing the shadowy ghost to screech in pain as the electricity hit him dead on. The ghost turned to Nell and glowered at her, before he lunged at her, but was blasted back by a ghost ray from Danny. The blast burned a hole through the middle of Shadow's body, but all the ghost did was growl and regenerate.

"Suffering spooks! Suffering _spooks_!? Oh man, I _am_ becoming like my dad!" Danny exclaimed and screamed in shock.

"Danny, relax! Calm down before you have a panic attack!" Nell shouted, hands charging up with white energy. However, before she could fire any ghost rays, Shadow charged towards them and trapped them inside his body.

They struggled to get out, Nell shouting, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OR I'LL FRY YOU TO ASHES! LET. ME. _OUT_!" But no matter how hard they tried, they kept getting sucked back in, only managing to get the upper part of their bodies out.

"Gotta break away from this thing!" Danny said through his struggling.

"Same over here, Danny," Nell agreed, trying to pull her arms free. "I've heard of getting stuck in darkness, but this is absolutely ridiculous!"

Danny lit his hands with ghost energy and saw Shadow becoming weaker as it got brighter. Danny shouted, "Nell! Light your hands with your ghostly energy and concentrate!"

Nell lit her hands up, white energy surrounding them, before she got a better idea and shouted, "Danny, I've got an idea! But you've gotta form as much of a ghost shield as you can! Quick!"

Danny, listening to Nell, made a ghost shield-and just in time. For Nell, concentrating really hard on her electrical powers, built up an electric aura that combined with her white ghostly energy surrounding her hands. Her electric aura and her ghostly energy combined with Danny's energy, and with a big burst of energy, they were free from Shadow's grasp as the shadowy ghost broke apart, sparks of electricity still coming off from Nell. Her aura died down until all that was left was some of her white ghostly energy that surrounded her hands.

"Man, I forgot how strong that power is," Nell muttered to herself, shaking her head as the last sparks from her electric aura disappeared.

Nell and Danny, his shield now down, watched as Shadow reformed from the millions of pieces he had splintered into when Danny and Nell broke free, but he looked weaker than before.

Danny looked down at his hands, still lit up with green ecto-energy, and realised what Shadow's weakness was.

"Okay. So bright light weakens it. We need some bright light," Danny said. They both looked around and Nell noticed the cinema nearby. She pointed it out to Danny, and they said in unison with a grin, "Oh yeah, _that_ will do."

…

 _At the cinema_

Down in the cinema, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen were getting snacks for the movie they were gong to see. The employee serving them their snacks handed them their popcorn, saying, "One Super-Duper large popcorn," before his eyes widened as soon as he saw Tucker. He began to sweat as he exclaimed nervously, "I know you. You're Bad Luck Tuck!"

Tucker glared as he grabbed the popcorn and retorted back, "And _you're_ Minimal Wage Stan! But you don't hear _me_ broadcasting it."

"Hey, this is _your_ fault for ditching the techno-geek label. Maybe you need a new-new thing," Sam suggested.

"A new-new thing?" Tucker asked with confusion.

Sam smiled and suggested, "Yeah! You should go Goth."

"Uh, Sam, I think that maybe Tucker should go back to being the techno-geek of the group," Ava piped up, but Sam didn't hear her as she pulled out a black beret from her bag and Tucker gave it a disapproving frown. She continued, "Look, it says, 'I'm Tucker, but I'm also edgy and dangerous.'"

"Why the heck would I want to go Goth? Isn't that _your_ thing?" Tucker asked, not liking the idea of going Goth. "Plus, isn't Goth part of Nell's style anyway?"

As they talked, Danny and Nell flew into the cinema invisibly and intangibly, Shadow following them close behind, the bad luck-causing shadow ghost also invisible and intangible. They went through the popcorn machine, but because of Shadow's power to cause bad luck, the popcorn machine started to malfunction. It began to shake and glow green and the dial went from "Medium" to "Super-high", causing the popcorn to explode everywhere and making everyone in the room to be pushed out of the cinema in a flood of buttery popcorn; even Dustin didn't have time to turn Sam, Tucker, Ava or Owen intangible and Owen also didn't have time to shadow-travel out of the way.

Tucker, Sam, Dustin, Ava and Owen popped out of the ocean of the all-time favourite movie snack as Tucker said, "You win. Goth me up."

Sam smiled deviously and removed Tucker's red beret and replaced it with the black one, much to Tucker's displeasure.

"Why can't Tucker just go back to just being the techno-geek of the group?" Ava asked to Dustin and Owen. The two boys just shrugged.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny and Nell floated in front of a movie screen invisibly and looked around, waiting for Shadow to make an appearance again. When they turned around, still looking, Shadow appeared and was about to attack them, before he screamed in pain as the bright light that played the start of the movie came on, Shadow being right in it's path. He began to dissolve from the bright light, Danny and Nell turning around and watching, smirking.

"Smile for the camera!" Danny quipped. Nell added, "I think it _loves_ you! So much, I bet it _hurts_!"

Shadow continued to scream in pain, until he broke up into pieces and flew out of the cinema. Danny and Nell high-five'd each other and flew off, back to Johnny and Jazz.

…

 _Later_

They found Jazz and Johnny sitting together in front of his bike as the two half-ghosts hid in the tree.

Johnny noticed a weak Shadow returning to him, and he knew that Danny and Nell couldn't be far behind. He smiled and pulled out Kitty's ring, ready to put the final phase of his plan into action.

"So, Jazz, what do you say?" he asked, after asking her if Jazz wanted to be his "girlfriend".

"A ring? You want to go steady? That is _so_ old-school," Jazz replied with a wide smile and moved closer to Johnny.

Owen shadow-travelled next to Nell and didn't need to ask his half-sister and adoptive brother about what was going on; he could see what was happening just from what he was seeing right now.

"We gotta _do_ something," Danny whispered. Nell smiled and whispered something in Danny's ear, and whispered the same thing in Owen's ear. Both boys, after hearing what Nell said, nodded with a grin.

"You know what, Johnny…" Jazz started to say, about to grab the ring. But before she could, Danny, Nell and Owen jumped out of the tree, Danny and Nell transforming back into their human forms, and fell to the ground in front of Jazz and Johnny.

"WOAH!" the three of them exclaimed in unison as they fell onto the ground, receiving glares and looks of shock from both Johnny and Jazz.

"Hi ya!" Owen greeted.

"Not interrupting anything, are we?" Danny asked.

"If we are, I wish I could say we're sorry, but that would be a lie," Nell finished. The three of them gave innocent smiles.

Johnny and Jazz stood up, a look of anger on Jazz's face. Their fuming sister walked over to Danny, Nell and Owen and picked them up by their shirts and angrily asked them, "Were you three spying on us?"

…

 _Later_

"Were you three spying on them?" Maddie asked the same question to Danny, Nell and Owen as she, Jack and Holly stood outside the front of their house, along with an angry and frustrated Johnny and Jazz.

"Alright! Alright! We were spying on Jazz," Danny admitted.

"We don't trust her alone with Johnny and thought it would be better if we kept an eye on them, just in case," Nell admitted, half-lying.

"We didn't want anything bad to happen to her, so we decided to spy on her," Owen put in.

"And we're really-" Danny, Nell and Owen started to apologise, but they were cut off when Jack pulled them in close and whispered, "Good job."

"Yeah, way to go kids. And if you three see Jazz with that hooligan, you three let us know," Maddie whispered as well. "I don't trust him with Jazz as well, unlike you with your boyfriend, Nell."

However, this only earned blank looks from Danny, Nell and Owen.

Jack and Maddie watched as Johnny drove off and Jazz glared at them. They regained their posture and shouted in unison, "AND DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Jack leaned in and whispered, "But seriously, feel free to do it again."

…

 _Later_

Nell's P.O.V

"Nell, I think you and me should talk to Jazz. Something's up with her," Holly told me as we walked up the stairs to our rooms.

I stopped and gaped at her.

"Hols, Jazz caught me, Danny and Owen spying on her and Johnny and she's now _mad_ at us. I doubt she would want to talk to me right now," I told her, crossing my arms dubiously.

"Nell, don't tell me that you don't see Johnny's true form. He's a ghost, and something's up with that scarf and jacket he gave her," Holly said back. "Have you noticed that Jazz hardly takes them off?"

I frowned. "You know, when thinking about it, she seems pretty attached to them."

"Then we need to talk to her and find out what's up with-" Holly started to say when we both heard a voice say, "Find out what's up with what?"

We froze, before turning around and saw a still-angry Jazz.

"Hey Jazz," I said weakly. Jazz glared harder at me.

I cleared my throat and said, "Look, we need to talk about Johnny."

Jazz now fully death-glared at me.

"Can you leave me alone!? I kept my space when you and _your_ boyfriend go out on dates. Why can't you do the same for me and Johnny?" Jazz asked me.

"Jazz, like I said, I don't trust him! You've only known him for what, two _days_? How can you be sure he's not just using you for some agenda?" I asked.

Jazz's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh, just because _you've_ got a boyfriend, I'm not allowed to think that he's using you, but as soon as _I_ get a boyfriend, you instantly jump to _that_ conclusion? Don't you realise how hypocritical you can sometimes be, _Noel_?" Jazz seethed.

"I'm _worried_ about, Jazz! Ever since you started dating Johnny, you've been acting weird! I just want to have the old Jazz back!" I shouted. Near us, a lamp shorted out and we could hear thunder rumbling faintly.

Before Jazz could say anything, Holly jumped in between us and said, hoping to calm the both of us down, "Okay, okay, enough! Calm down, you two! Alright?"

Me and Jazz gave each other a glare, before reluctantly nodding.

"Okay," Holly said and stepped back. I zeroed in on Jazz's jacket, and I swear, I could see ghost energy coming off it.

"Hey Jazz, do you think me and Holly could try on that jacket?" I asked unexpectedly.

Jazz brightened up, though she was still glaring at me.

"Sure," she said, taking it off and handing it to me. As soon as I slipped it on, I felt it immediately; a huge amount of ghostly energy wanting to tamper with my emotions and put in new ones, the strongest being an attraction to Johnny. I fought back and managed to keep it back as I observed the jacket.

"Wow, it's really nice. But I think I'll stick with my own," I said, before I took it off and handed it to Holly. One look at her told me she was feeling the same things and struggling to keep them back at bay.

"Well, Holly, what do you think?" Jazz asked.

Holly shrugged, looking at herself in the jacket in the hallway mirror once before taking it off and hanging it back to Jazz.

"I don't know. I like it, but I don't think red's my colour. Maybe I could get myself a jacket, but in another colour," Holly answered.

Jazz slipped the jacket back on and smiled at Holly and glared at me again.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night," she said, before going into her room. Holly dragged me into my room and shut the door behind her, before turning to me.

"Did you feel that?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I did. That was some pretty powerful energy; I think we need to keep an eye on Johnny," I answered. My ghost sense went off and we ran to my window, where we saw Johnny leaning against his bike. He looked up and smirked at Holly.

"If things don't work out with Jazz, her sister Holly will be backup," Johnny muttered, so low that only my enhanced hearing could hear it. He jumped on his bike, and drove out of sight.

I turned to Holly, and I could see by her ashen face that she heard some parts of what Johnny said.

"A very _close_ eye," I added, having an even badder feeling about Johnny.

…

 _Tomorrow_

Third Person P.O.V

The next day after school ended, Danny, Nell and Owen walked out of the building with Sam, Dustin and Ava.

"Ugh, this stinks! Our sister's dating a ghost, and we're turning into our parents!" Danny exclaimed.

"Again, I'm confused as to _how_ Nell and Owen can act like their adoptive parents without being their biological kids," Ava commented.

"Like I said, we may have picked up a few similarities after being their kids for almost nine years," Nell responded. She gave a small smile to Danny. "Danny, it isn't so bad that we might have a few similarities with our parents; a lot of kids usually have some things in common with their parents."

They all stopped when they ran into Tucker, who greeted, "Hey guys."

Sam smiled while Danny, Nell, Owen, Dustin and Ava looked at Tucker in shock. He was wearing gothic clothing and his hair was now spikier.

"What the heck are you turning into?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I may incorporate Goth into my style, but I don't go _that_ far," Nell added.

"We're changing his image," Sam answered as she stood beside Tucker.

"That's right; no more Bad Luck Tuck. I'm changing my image-again," Tucker said.

"Come on! You can't pull off Goth," Danny said. Nell added, "Tucker, maybe you should just be yourself; honestly, I can't really picture you as a Goth."

"Plus, Goth is Sam's thing and Nell's semi-Goth," Owen put in.

"sure he can. Tucker, show Danny, Nell, Owen, Ava and Dustin your disinfected scowl," Sam said.

Tucker scrunched up his face a bit before he gave a scowl-or as much as he could with one.

"Uh, Tucker, that's not really much of a scowl," Nell commented, as Danny, Owen, Ava and Dustin just gave him "Really?" looks.

"No, no, I can still see some hope. If you guys need us tonight, we'll be at Tucker's-darkening his outlook on the world. Won't that be fun?" Sam asked Tucker as they walked away.

"Yeah, we'll be at… wait. What are you going to be doing at Tucker's?" Tucker asked Sam in confusion.

…

 _Later_

The answer came as Tucker stood in front of his bathroom mirror, now wearing black eyeliner around his eyes and black nail polish on his fingernails. He glared at his own reflection.

"I'm seriously not enjoying this," Tucker muttered.

"But the ladies _love_ the funky black eyeliner and the mega onyx nail polish," Sam said.

"Yeah, but on _them_!" Tucker retorted back.

…

 _That evening_

Later that night, at Fenton Works, Jazz was in her room. She was still angry at Danny, Nell and Owen for spying on her and Johnny, especially Nell since the younger girl knew what it was like to have a boyfriend. Her anger turned it to happiness, however, when she looked out the window and saw Johnny standing there, outside her house.

"Johnny, hi!" Jazz greeted.

"Hey Kitten. Is this a good time?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, my parents are asleep, as well as Holly. Wanna come up and listen to some CD's or something?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, CD's," Johnny agreed, but he had other intentions in mind as he walked inside the house.

…

 _Later_

Jazz and Johnny snuck past a sleeping Maddie and Jack Fenton's bedroom and headed downstairs and into the lab. Johnny pulled out the ring as they were near the portal.

"So, what do you say, kiddo? Wanna be my girl?" Johnny asked, presenting the ring to Jazz again.

But before Jazz could accept the ring, they both heard from the shadows, "She's _not_ anybody's girl."

They watched as Danny, Nell and Owen walked out of the shadows, a frown on their faces, and saw a wide-awake Holly leaning against the wall next to the stairs.

"STOP SPYING ON US!" Jazz and Johnny shouted.

"No, we won't! Anymore than you would if it were me, Owen or Nell!" Danny shouted back as they walked up to them.

"When I first started dating Dust, you hardly left the same room as we were in until you were _absolutely_ sure I was going to be okay!" Nell reminded Jazz.

Danny grabbed Jazz by the shoulders, which loosened the jacket and scarf a bit and lost some power over her, as Danny pleaded, "Come on, Jazz! Think like the brain surgeon you keep telling us you're gonna be. Does this seem right?"

"Do you even like him that way, in the way that I like Dust?" Nell asked as the clothes came looser.

"And that it was so strange he just appeared out of the blue and took an instant liking to you?" Owen questioned as well. By now, the jacket and scarf were almost falling off Jazz.

Johnny heard Kitty shouting from the ring, "What's taking so long!? Johnny, get me out of here!"

"What was that?" Nell asked, glaring suspiciously at Johnny.

Johnny put the ring back in his pocket and became really angry.

"Don't you think we're doing this because we have a reason?" Danny continued to ask Jazz, before he, Nell and Owen were grabbed by the front of their shirts by Johnny as he pulled them in close and he said, "You know what, punks?"

The jacket and scarf fully fell off Jazz and she shook off the dizziness, before gasping at the sight of Johnny holding Danny, Nell and Owen and said, "Danny? Nell? Owen?"

"We've had just about enough of you three," Johnny finished. He raised his fist to punch them in the face, Danny, Nell and Owen closing their eyes and bracing for it, until Johnny was stopped by Jazz shouting, "HEY! Hands off my little brothers and sister!"

Danny, Nell and Owen gave Johnny a smug look as he dropped his fist. He threw them over his shoulder, causing them to hit the closet and fall to the ground, saying, "Oh whatever!"

"Then we do this the _hard_ way. Shadow, shelf!" Johnny commanded his partner, dropping his human disguise, his ghostly glow back.

Shadow appeared with a sinister grin and flew over to the closet. He phased inside and shook it a bit; as he did, the closet started to become dented and broken. As soon as he phased out of the closet, it leaned forward and fell right on top of Danny, Nell and Owen!

"DANNY! NELL! OWEN!" Jazz and Holly, after she ran to Jazz's side, screamed as they reached out. Johnny pulled out the ring and with one hand, grabbed Jazz roughly by the wrist.

"HEY!" Jazz protested, but she was flung across the room, next to the genetic scanner.

"Sorry doll, but I've got a new gal in mind," Johnny said, and grabbed _Holly's_ wrist.

"HEY, LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP!" Holly demanded, but she couldn't stop him as Johnny placed the ring on her finger. Overwhelming attraction for Johnny began to fill Holly as she stood there, frozen, not being able to shadow-travel away as her hand glowed green from the ghost energy. Shadow picked up the scarf and jacket and placed the two items on Holly.

The energy coming from the items surrounded Holly and began to work their magic on her. Her eyes flashed glowing, pupil-less green before they faded back to their normal black, except that her eyes seemed glazed over; the ghost energy had left her dazed and confused.

Johnny pulled Holly to stand by the ghost portal and grabbed Jazz, placing her thumbprint on the genetic scanner, opening the portal. He dropped her back to the ground and watched triumphantly as a grinning Kitty, who was waiting, appeared on the other side of the portal. Kitty zapped her energy into Holly and began to swap places with her, leaving Holly in the Ghost Zone and Kitty in the human world!

But before the process could be completed, Danny, Nell and Owen(after making Owen intangible)phased out from underneath the closet, Danny and Nell in their ghost forms. Nell placed Owen down on the ground after returning to tangibility, and she and Danny charged at Johnny. Danny punched Johnny, sending him crashing into a pile of boxes filled with old inventions, while Nell noticed the ring. Flying over to where Kitty was swapping places with Holly, she removed ring from Kitty's finger, interrupting the energy and stopping them from switching places.

"Johnny?" Kitty worriedly asked her boyfriend as she remained inside the portal.

Johnny stood up and glared at the two as Nell said, "I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I know you can't do it without _this_!"

She showed the ring to Johnny, who's eyes widened.

"See ya, freak-show!" Danny exclaimed as he and Nell turned intangible and phased out of the lab, flying off with the ring.

"Shadow, fetch the ring!" Johnny ordered and Shadow chased after Danny and Nell.

…

 _Outside_

As they flew through the sky, Nell kept a tight grip on the ring and shouted, "Danny, call Tucker! I'll call the others!"

Danny nodded and pulled out his mobile, dialling Tucker's number, while Nell pulled out her own mobile and dialled Dustin, knowing that Ava would be at the same house as him.

"I hope he or Ava will answer," Nell said worriedly.

"Same here. Tucker, Sam, _please_ pick up," Danny said, also worriedly.

…

 _At Tucker's house_

Tucker was washing off the makeup on his face in the sink, now having second thoughts about going Goth.

"Tucker, I thought you were going to wash away the Bad Luck Tuck thing," Sam commented.

"The only thing I'm washing away is this stupid makeup!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam smiled and pulled out a piercing, saying, "Time for the ultimate Goth accessory."

"I am _not_ getting my ear pierced!" Tucker protested.

"Who said anything about your ear?" Sam asked.

"Okay that's it!" Tucker exclaimed.

"So maybe your first thing was your best thing, huh?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," Tucker answered. His eyes widened in realisation as he asked, "Hey! You never really wanted me to go Goth, did you?"

"Duh! Goth's _my_ thing, and it's kinda Nell's thing too. But I believe _this_ , is yours," Sam answered as she handed Tucker back his PDA, of whom Tucker gladly accepted and held it close, giving it a kiss.

"Oh baby, I've missed you!" Tucker exclaimed happily.

" _Hello? Hello?_ " Danny called out and was finally answered by Tucker.

"WOW! Nice hair! Lose a bet?" Danny asked.

"Long story. It ends with me realising that, Goth bad, geek good. In other words, Nell, Ava and Sam were right; it's okay to be myself," Tucker said, putting his glasses back on. "Now, what do you two need?"

Danny was about to answer when he saw Shadow gaining on him and Nell.

"Oh boy," he muttered.

Nell turned to face him, her phone put away, and said, "Just called, and Dustin and Ava are eager to chuck Johnny and his shadow back into the Ghost Zone. Did Tuck or Sa-"

"NELL, WATCH OUT!" Danny yelled, warning Nell. Yelping, Nell and Danny flew above Shadow as he was about to grab them, completely dodging his attack.

"Tucker answered and he's dropping the Goth thing," Danny explained to Nell. "He just asked what do we need: Goth or geek."

"Oh, it's simple…" Nell started, before she finished with her and Danny exclaiming, "WE NEED GEEK!"

…

 _In the Lab_

Back in the lab, Kitty was starting to get really impatient with Johnny. Jazz and Owen were standing beside a still-dazed Holly, but didn't know whether or not to take the scarf and jacket off her.

"Come on, Johnny! You know I can't switch places with her unless she's wearing my stuff!" Kitty exclaimed.

She stopped talking as her and Johnny both heard Jack yell, "Hey! What's going on down there!?"

"Oh crud!" Johnny muttered.

Turning intangible, Johnny flew out of the lab to stall Jack and Maddie.

…

 _In Jack and Maddie's Bedroom_

In their room, Jack and Maddie looked at each other and they both got out of bed and headed towards the door, to see what was going on. However, Johnny appeared at their bedroom door and slammed it shut on them. He barricaded the door with a chair underneath the doorknob, jamming it. Jack managed to open the door a little and became even angrier when he saw it was Johnny.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Sorry pops! Didn't want you cramping my style," Johnny said back, smirking.

"Stop calling me pops!" Jack shouted in anger, and as Johnny closed the door, Jack punched it and left a huge dent in it.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back outside, Shadow was still chasing after Danny and Nell. The two halfas and Shadow phased through a car, which-thanks to Shadow's power-caused it to spark and explode, passed over houses and kept flying overhead.

"Come on guys!" they both exclaimed.

" _He's working on it!_ " Sam said to them through Danny's phone.

They were distracted, so much so that they didn't see Shadow appear in front of them… until he delivered them a hard punch to both of them. The punch knocked them back into a park bench, breaking it. Shadow circled around them from above, roaring in victory.

" _We're good to go!_ " Tucker exclaimed over the phone.

" _Lure Shadow over here, and we'll do the rest_ ," Ava added.

" _Be careful, guys. Good luck!_ " Dustin shouted encouragingly.

"Time off somebody else to get a little dose of bad luck," Danny said with a grin.

They both floated up in the air and Nell taunted, "Catch us if you can, spooky!"

She turned to Danny and shouted, "DANNY, CATCH!"

She threw the ring to Danny, who, thankfully, caught it. They both flew off, Shadow grinning and chasing after them.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Fenton Works, Jack tried to open the door by banging his head against it, pulling on the doorknob, and punching it, but the door didn't budge.

Maddie, having enough, grabbed Jack by the front of his pyjama shirt and said, "Jack, calm down! Try to be a little more gentle."

At that moment, Danny and Nell phased into their parents' room through the door and down into the floor, heading towards the lab. Shadow, hot on their heels, also phased through the door. However, thanks to Shadow's bad luck, the door sparked and became broken.

Maddie went over to the now-broken door and turned the knob gently… only to have the door fall right off it's hinges into their room, surprising both Jack and Maddie.

Maddie smiled and said, "See?"

"Well, hey, I loosened it!" Jack exclaimed.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Down in the lab, Owen and Jazz were still standing beside Holly, who was still out of it. Johnny reached out and tried to touch Kitty's hand, but was stopped by the portal's barrier.

Suddenly, Danny and Nell appeared and Shadow shortly appeared behind them. Danny and Nell flew through the genetic scanner/lock controls for the ghost portal, Shadow right behind them; but because of Shadow's powers, he completely destroyed it as they phased out of it.

Johnny looked at the broken controls in worry, before looking back at Kitty as she asked while reaching her hand out, "Johnny?"

The doors to the portal closed, cutting Kitty off from the real world. In anger, Johnny punched the closed portal doors, before falling to his knees in despair. Shadow screamed, realising his mistake, and Danny and Nell looked down at a dizzy Holly as the energy was cut off from the scarf and jacket. She fell to her knees, weakened, Owen and Jazz helping to keep her steady.

"Wha-what happened?" Holly asked dizzily, hand to her forehead.

Shadow tried to attack Danny and Nell, but they just dodged, smirking at Shadow.

"You want this stuff? You're gonna have to be faster than that!" Danny taunted, holding out the ring for a second. He and Nell turned intangible and they both phased out of the lab, putting on an extra burst of speed.

Shadow was about to go after them, when he heard Johnny command, "Shadow, return!"

With a growl, Shadow returned back to Johnny, who growled as well; he was _really_ angry at Nell and Danny for stopping his plan.

Johnny phased out of the house and jumped on his bike, revving it up. He chased after Danny and Nell, just before Maddie and Jack burst out the front door in their jumpsuits.

"He's on the run!" Jack shouted.

Maddie pulled out a baseball bat and exclaimed, "And I've got the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick! Let's get him!"

"Sweetie, that's a regular bat," Jack corrected.

"Yep, but it's a bat with the word 'Fenton' in front of it," Maddie said with a grin. She ran after Johnny.

"Man, that's hot!" Jack exclaimed.

…

 _Meanwhile_

At the park, Danny and Nell lead Johnny to the open baseball stadium and stopped flying. They both smiled as they saw Johnny _finally_ catching up to them. He stopped his bike as soon as he saw them.

"Hey, I don't know what you two are up to kids, but there's _nowhere_ to run," Johnny said.

"Shadow, fetch!" he commanded.

Shadow came out and charged at them. Danny said, "Maybe we're not _trying_ to run…"

…

 _Meanwhile_

Sam and Ava handed Tucker, who was back in his regular clothes, some wires from a pole as Dustin-in his true ghost form-and Owen, who had just shadow-travelled there, kept watch.

"Pass the circuit breaker here. Ramp up the wattage there. Re-route the power here," Tucker said as he pushed some buttons after he connected the wires to his PDA, before they waited for a signal from Danny and Nell.

Shadow came closer and closer to Danny and Nell, until…

"HIT IT!" Danny and Nell shouted in unison.

"Hitting it!" Tucker shouted back as he pushed a button on his PDA.

All the stadium's massive lights turned on and Shadow screamed as he was bombarded by all the bright light.

"Maybe we're exactly where we want to be!" Nell shouted, her and Danny shielding their eyes. She used her electric powers to make the light even brighter.

Shadow continued to scream in pain, beside he disappeared, completely defeated and destroyed.

"Oh no! My shadow! My power! I gotta get out of here!" Johnny shouted. He revved up his bike and was about to escape… until he was suddenly punched in the face from Danny and landed on the ground.

Nell appeared in front of him, smirking and holding a Fenton Thermos in her hands. She exclaimed, "Better luck next time! But next time…"

She activated the device and sucked in a screaming Johnny into the ghost-capturing machine and capped the lid. Johnny's bike vanished as she, Danny and Owen-who had just shadow-travelled next to them-finished, "Stay away from our sisters."

Danny and Nell transformed back into their human forms and stood in front of a smiling Sam, Tucker, Dustin and Ava. Nell flung her arms around Dustin and they kissed, Nell giving the thermos to Danny. However, Nell and Dustin sprang apart, Dustin quickly turning invisible-not having enough time to go into his human disguise-when she, Danny and Owen heard from behind them Maddie asking, "Danny, Nell, Owen where's Jazz's boyfriend?"

Danny quickly hid the thermos behind his back and answered, "Gone. And he _won't_ be coming back."

"Yeah, we took care of him," Nell added.

"Yep. He learned his lesson to not mess with Jazz's little brothers and sister," Owen finished.

"You three decked him? But we brought the bat, with the word Fenton on it," Jack said, looking down.

"Oh, Jack! They're both like a little you and me," Maddie gushed.

Danny, Nell and Owen cringed while Sam, Tucker, an invisible Dustin and Ava grinned behind them.

…

 _Tomorrow Morning_

The next morning, they were all sitting in the kitchen, talking to each other about last night's events. Holly had recovered from her exposure to the overwhelming ghost energy in the jacket, scarf and ring, but she, Owen and Nell(and Danny and Jazz, though Holly didn't know about Danny's secret and both she, Nell and Danny didn't know that Jazz knew their secrets)decided to keep the fact that Holly had almost-switched-places-with-Jazz's-boyfriend's-ghost-girlfriend a secret from Jack and Maddie.

"I can't believe that kid broke into the house just to see you. It's so romantic!" Maddie exclaimed, but she, Nell and Holly said in unison, "But you still can't ever see him again."

They looked at each other and Maddie smiled at her adopted daughters, but while Holly gave a small smile back, Nell just gave her adoptive mother a weirded-out look on her face.

"I told you that punk was no good!" Jack, Danny and Owen exclaimed in unison.

Jack smiled down at Danny and Owen while the two gave Jack weirded-out looks on their faces too.

"Yeah, yeah, you did. You both did. But you three told me first," Jazz said as she ruffled Danny's, Nell's and Owen's hair.

"HEY!" the three of them exclaimed in protest. Jazz said to them, "Love you too, guys."

"Which reminds me! You three have been such model kids lately, I got you all a little surprise… a little piece of me and your mother! That you three can _always_ carry with you," Jack told them.

Danny, Nell and Owen gave each other unsure looks, not liking what their dad was meaning by "A little piece of me and your mother".

…

 _Later_

"Bye kids! Have a great day!" Jack farewelled as he dropped Danny, Nell and Owen off at school.

The RV drove off, revealing that Danny and Owen were wearing two of Jack's jumpsuits and Nell was wearing one of Maddie's. They glared in annoyance while Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin just looked at them.

"Somehow, that doesn't seem possible," Sam commented.

"Okay, I know I said that me and Owen may have picked up a few of our adoptive parents' ways from living with them for almost nine years, and that kids sometimes take after their parents, but this is just taking it too far!" Nell exclaimed, glaring.

Dash and Kwan came up to them, laughing. Dash said, "HA! Good news Tucker! We're gonna stop making fun of you, and start making fun again of Fentonio #1 and #2 and Freaky Fentina!"

Dash walked up to them and insulted before leaving, "WIMPS! FREAKS! GEEKS!"

"HEY!" Danny, Nell and Owen exclaimed in protest.

"Thank you!" Tucker called after them.

"We need a new image. Can we borrow some of your PDAs?" Danny asked Tucker.

Tucker held his PDA close and rebuffed, "Get your own thing, guys!"

Danny, Nell and Owen glared and got ready for a full day of embarrassment, laughter and cruel jokes and insults. The knew they only had to wear the jumpsuits for one day, but it wasn't going to make things easier.

 **GhostWriterGirl: And "13" is done! Did you like the little twist, where Johnny uses Holly instead of Jazz to swap places with Kitty?**

 **Nell: I certainly wasn't expecting that. What about you, Owe?**

 **Owen:*shrugs*I honestly thought he would go through with Jazz.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, at least** _ **they**_ **didn't expect that little twist. Anyway, next chapter is one of my favourites, and here's the preview for it:**

 _ **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **Major ghost invasion! When Amity Park is thrown into chaos by it's first mass ghost invasion, it is all part of a plan for Walker and his men to get revenge and capture Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee-especially Nell, because of her mystery criminal biological ghost dad. A new, hulking ghost by the name of Wulf appears, but is he friend… or foe? How will Danny and Nell win against Walker, especially when he and his goons are overshadowing everyone in the halfas' inner circle?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee in: Public Enemies.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I really hope you enjoyed the sneak peek! After this is the Halloween episode, where I'll put my own little twist…**

 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**GhostWriterGirl: Here it is! The next chappie! Sorry I took so long to update this story, but I had to take a break because of, well, writers' block and time-cramming and, generally, life. So, anyway, here's the next chapter and as I said, time and time again, I don't own Danny Phantom. All I own are this story and all my OCs.**

 **Well, enjoy this chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Chapter 23: Public Enemies**

Third Person P.O.V

In the never-ending Ghost Zone, a blue-skinned, nerdy-looking ghost in a prison uniform was running away from Walker's goons and a ghost named Bullet. Bullet had greyish purple skin, a red cape, a blue tail, blue spikes going down his back, combat boots, camo pants and an eyepatch. He was also Walker's-the warden of the Ghost Zone's only prison-second in command.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" the escaped ghost prisoner vowed.

"You're a ghost," Bullet reminded the escapee dryly.

"Well, you'll _still_ never take me!" the ghost exclaimed. However, he spoke too soon, as a glowing pink net trapped him and reeled him in.

"That's the last one, Walker. All the escaped prisoners have been rounded up," Bullet reported to Walker.

"All but _two_ ," Walker told his second in command. Turning around, he looked at a cell labelled "Wulf" that had four guards in front of it.

"Which brings us to you, Wulf," Walker said.

One of the guards opened the cell door and inside, growling, was Wulf. He was some sort of werewolf ghost, wearing a ripped green prison uniform, a silver shackle on his left wrist and some sort of metal collar around his neck.

He leaped out of his cell and unsheathed long, glowing green claws. Using them, he ripped the air, making a hole into the human world. That was Wulf's special ghost power; to make portals between worlds with just a swipe of his claws.

"He's tearing a hole out of our dimension! He's going to escape!" one of Walker's guards told the warden worriedly.

"No he's not. That'd be against the rules," Walker replied calmly back. He pressed a button and the collar around Wulf's neck began to electrocute him. He screamed in pain and fell back.

"That's a nifty little power you have, Wulf. The ability to _claw_ into the real world at will," Walker said, as the portal that Wulf made to escape through disappeared. "It's one of the reasons I need you. You want that collar off, don't you?"

Wulf tried to pull the collar off, glaring at the ghost warden angrily, which told Walker that was a "Yes".

"I've got two more perps to catch. Half-kids, half-ghosts," Walker told Wulf, showing him two pictures of Danny and Nell in their ghost forms. Danny's picture had him in his prison uniform from the last time Walker arrested him, while Nell's had her as a police sketch, showing her smirking and having her arms folded( **AN: You know, those drawings the police do of suspects on crime shows?** ).

Wulf sniffed the pictures and asked in a foreign language, " _Vi dezri detrui ili?_ "

"Destroy them? No, I want revenge. And I need them alive for that. And since this Danny Phantom set my prisoners free and this Storm Banshee helped him break out and happens to be the daughter of a known criminal, I want to turn _their_ world into the prison they escaped," Walker answered.

"Take my crew. Cause as much havoc as you can and sniff these kids out for me. And you'll be free of me forever. Do we have a deal?" Walker offered.

Wulf replied with a low growl and fanged grin.

…

 _Meanwhile…_

During that same time, Nell Fenton-AKA Storm Banshee-was having a date with her disguised ghost boyfriend, Dustin, at the Nasty Burger.

Nell smiled warmly when she saw her boyfriend at one of the far back booths and walked up to him.

"Hey Dusty," she greeted, sliding into the opposite booth, her smile never leaving her face.

"Hey Dell Nell," Dustin greeted back. He looked at her outfit. "Nice outfit," he complimented.

Nell blushed lightly.

"Thanks," she said.

Nell was wearing her trademark black jacket and her cord and ruby pendant necklaces and black boots, but instead of wearing her ripped grey shorts, black-and-red striped tights, grey undershirt and blue dreamcatcher shirt, she was wearing a purple undershirt, black shirt with a crimson-red heart surrounded in blue flames in the centre over it, midnight blue pleated skirt that came to her mid-thighs, and her black fishnet stockings that she wore to her parents' college "reunion" ages ago.

"I'm not _too_ overdressed… am I?" Nell nervously asked her boyfriend.

Dustin gave her a warm smile as he held her hand from across the table.

"I think you look perfect," he answered her, giving her a loving smile.

Nell smiled lovingly back and leaned forward to give her boyfriend a kiss, Dustin doing the same. Just when they were inches apart…

Nell felt like a million jolts were going up her spine and an electric white mist coiled it's way out of her mouth.

Nell groaned as her ghost sense finished.

"Darn! Just for _one_ night, I would like _no_ ghosts-besides you, Dusty-to spoil my dates. Is _that_ too much to ask?" Nell muttered. When she finished, her ghost sense went off again-and again.

"That's funny," Nell said, looking at the white mist as it went out of her mouth again.

"Does your ghost sense do that often?" Dustin asked; he could feel the back of his neck beginning to prickle.

"No. And if it's going crazy, then that means-" Nell started to say, before a scream of, "GHOSTS!" came.

Getting out of their booth, Nell and Dustin ran into the centre of Nasty Burger, where they saw that everyone else was screaming and running around as ghosts that looked like police flew past the windows.

"That there's a mass ghost invasion," Nell finished, before her eyes flashed red-silver in determination. "Come on!"

She and Dustin ran out of Nasty Burger and headed to the nearest alley. Grabbing Dustin's arm, Nell shadow-travelled herself and Dustin to wherever Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen were.

Appearing in another alleyway, Nell looked out and saw then standing there on the street, shocked.

Nell grabbed Dustin's arm and gestured to where their friends/siblings were, and ran to them and joined them in looking shocked at seeing what was happening.

"GHOST!" a random guy cried as more police ghosts floated in the sky. People started screaming and running around like headless chickens at the sight of all the ghosts. The ghosts flew after people, caused fire hydrants to explode and just caused general mayhem and panic. Human police drove down the street to try and stop the chaos, but one of the ghosts floated down and pulled out the engine of a police car intangibly, making it stop. He scared them off by throwing the engine into the windshield of the vehicle.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Nell and Dustin stood in the middle of the street, shocked at the amount of ghosts that was attacking at once and watched as they continued to cause havoc and panic among the town, Nell's ghost sense going off again and again like crazy.

"Oh man! I've never _seen_ this many ghosts attacking at once!" Sam exclaimed.

"We're gonna need bigger thermoses," Danny and Nell said in unison, holding up their Fenton Thermoses.

Tucker, Sam, Ava, Dustin and Owen winced as both Danny and Nell were suddenly tackled by two of Walker's guards.

" _And_ a couple of paramedics," Tucker added.

Nell managed to shove the ghost that tackled her off her with her ghostly super strength and used her electrical powers to stun the ghost pinning Danny down, gently pulling her adoptive brother out from underneath the ghost.

"Thanks Nell," Danny thanked.

"You're welcome. Now, let's probably get out of here in case our secrets are blown," Nell said to Danny. He agreed, as did Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin, racing home to avoid the ghosts-for now.

…

 _Tomorrow_

"' _This was the scene of Amity Park last night, as ghosts-that's right,_ ghosts _-caused hundreds of thousands of damage. I'm Shelley Wakamoto, and this is Ghost Watch, Day Two,'_ " Shelley reported, before the TV she was on turned off.

It was the next day, and all the students in Casper High were in the auditorium, listening to Mayor Montez as he had come to the school to talk to them about the ghost invasion.

"Now, I know you kids are scared because ghosts are scary, scary things. But I came to your school not because this is a great photo opportunity," the mayor started off, before smiling to the camera as photographers took photos of him.

"But because you children are our future… voters!" Mayor Montez finished, and laughed as photographers took more photos of him.

Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava looked at each other, knowing that the mayor was only here to gain more voters for the next election.

Nell and Owen slumped forward in boredom, since they had already been through a ghost invasion years ago, when they were three. Even before then, they had gone through drills about what to do when ghosts invaded. When they were three, an invasion of all the Level-One and Level-Two ghosts and a couple of Level-Threes came through one of the natural portals connecting the living world to the Ghost Zone and invaded their old hometown, Modesty Bay. All the parents and eldest children of all the necromancer families in the area-including Nell's and Owen's biological parents and Holly-and the best necromancers in the America Council and-their state council back then-the Ohio Council had quickly gotten rid of all those ghosts, but that had taught Nell and Owen that those necromancers-who are the best of the best-from the America and Illinois Councils will come and try to get rid of these ghosts in a couple of days or so.

"Whatever they say right now about what to do in a ghost invasion, we would probably know more about," Nell muttered.

"Our biological parents were pretty thorough on what to do when ghosts invaded when they were still alive," Owen agreed, slumping forward as they listened to what the mayor had to say next.

"And now, I'd like to turn this over to Principal Ishiyama, who's here to inform you of some exciting rules and restrictions," the mayor finished off. Principal Ishiyama was then allowed to come up onto the stage, as well as Mr. Lancer since he was the vice principal of Casper High.

"This is going to end badly," Danny, Nell and Owen said in unison, wincing a bit.

"Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's the way we're going to limit your freedom. One: Students are to have _no_ contact with these spirits. Two: All students will be escorted to their homes directly after school. And Three: By order of the mayor's new security advisor, a nine o'clock curfew," Principal Ishiyama announced. All the students looked at her with shocked expressions.

"A curfew!?" Sam exclaimed.

"An escort!?" Tucker exclaimed.

"Okay, who's the idiot security advisor who came up with _those_ lame ideas?" Danny asked.

The answer came when suddenly, Jack and Maddie burst the doors open, each holding weapons in their hands and in their full, hazmat suit glory.

"You _had_ to ask," Nell said to Danny sarcastically.

"Fear not young ones! We're here to make sure this school is prepared for _any_ ghost emergency," Jack announced through a megaphone.

Maddie walked down the auditorium aisle and announced through her own megaphone, "You _must_ be cautious. At _any_ time, one of these ectoplasmic malefactors-"

She stopped when she saw Danny, Nell and Owen and exclaimed through her megaphone, "Hi sweeties! Hi honey!"

Danny. Nell and Owen ducked down in embarrassment and Maddie continued, "Could appear out of nowhere."

"Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us?" Danny, Nell and Owen asked in unison.

"Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us," Sam answered.

All seven of them stood up and left to go sit in the back of the auditorium, unaware that Wulf had now opened a portal into the back of the auditorium's stage. He put his head through and sniffed the air for Danny's and Nell's scents. He pulled back and growled while pointing at the portal.

Walker nodded and said, "Alright Wulf. You know what to do. Sniff out the people they've been in contact with."

Wulf jumped into the portal and entered Casper High.

"While _we_ take over everyone Wulf sniffs out," Bullet finished.

"I don't care if they know Wulf is there. But the rest of you, I want hidden," Walker ordered them all.

They all laughed as they flew through the portal and entered Casper High.

…

 _Meanwhile_

As Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava sat in the back, bored out of their minds, both Danny and Nell's ghost senses went off.

"Oh no. You have _got_ to be kidding me. Here? Now!?" Danny exclaimed as they looked around for the ghost.

"You can't go ghost and I can't become banshee without exposing our secret!" Nell whispered.

Suddenly, Wulf(or to Danny and Nell at the time, a big black-furred wolf wearing some sort of green uniform)jumped onto the front of the stage, roaring. He looked at Principal Ishiyama and Mr. Lancer, who screamed in fright, Mr. Lancer putting Principal Ishiyama in front of him. Wulf howled and all the students and teachers began screaming and panicking, running around the auditorium in fright. Wulf growled loudly and leapt off the stage, and into the crowd of panicking students.

Backstage, one of Walker's guards phased through and overshadowed Principal Ishiyama. Her eyes glowed red and her body glowed green for a second before the green glow disappeared and her eyes turned back to normal, grinning wickedly.

Wulf landed in front of Dash, Kwan and Paulina, who were too frightened to move or run away from him. They screamed in fright and suddenly, Walker and two of his guards phased into them and overshadowed them; Walker overshadowed Dash and the other two overshadowed Paulina and Kwan. Their eyes glowed red for a second before going back to normal, all of them giving wicked smirks.

Many of the students managed to run out of the auditorium in their panic, including Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava, who stood at the doorway and looked around for Danny and Nell.

"Where's Danny and Nell?" Sam asked.

"I think they're trying to go ghost and become banshee, but there are too many people around," Tucker answered.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Inside the auditorium, Danny and Nell remained hidden in their seats as everyone kept screaming and running around. Both gasped as their ghost senses went off for the third or fourth time in a row, indicating that there was more than one ghost in the room.

"There's so many ghosts in here, our ghost senses are gong crazy!" Danny exclaimed to Nell in a whisper, his ghost sense continuing to go off as he spoke.

"Tell me about it! Last time my ghost sense went nuts, I was three," Nell said back to Danny, also in a whisper, her ghost sense also continuing to go off as she replied back to Danny.

Suddenly, they were both grabbed by the face by Wulf and shoved to the ground by their shirts from the strong ghost. They looked up at the wolf ghost, who asked in confusion, " _Servi?_ "

"Get away from them!" Maddie demanded, before blasting Wulf back with her large blaster, hitting him dead on and causing him to let go of Danny and Nell.

"Hey, I wanted to do that! Where did you learn to shoot that good?" Jack asked.

"What? You think I sit at home and invent new cookies all day?" Maddie asked back with a bit of pride in her shooting skills.

"Speaking of which, can I have another one of those butterscotch caramel apple-doodles?" Jack asked with excitement.

Maddie put her hand in her bag and pulled out a cookie, giving it to Jack.

Wulf looked back at Danny and Nell, and Walker and the guards overshadowing Dash, Kwan and Paulina, and two more guards and Bullet, the latter three floating there. He decided to run for it, phasing through the walls.

"He's making a break for it!" Bullet exclaimed. He and the other two gave chase after the werewolf-like ghost.

"I wanna keep an eye on _these_ two. They may be of use to us," Walker(through Dash)said to the others, gesturing to Maddie and Jack.

They watched as Maddie and Jack ran to the door.

"Come on!' Jack exclaimed, but he bumped into the door as he tried pushing it. Maddie walked up to him.

"It's pull, Jack," Maddie reminded her husband, pulling it open and they both ran out of the room.

"Well, _she_ might," Walker corrected himself.

Danny and Nell opened the door and saw Wulf phasing through the floor. They ran out to transform into their ghost forms, but they were stopped as they both bumped into a very frightened Mr. Lancer.

" _Bridget Jones's Diary,_ Fentons! Stop your screaming, and get over to the safe area," Mr. Lancer ordered as he pushed them back into the auditorium. They both quietly walked towards the remaining students in the room, their chance at stopping this new wolf ghost gone.

As soon as Mr. Lancer closed the door, another one of Walker's guards-who was hiding behind said door-phased into Mr. Lancer, overshadowing him. He grinned evilly as the takeover was complete and he had full control of his body.

…

 _Later_

Later in the afternoon, Danny, Nell and Owen were walking home with Jazz. Both Danny and Nell's ghost senses continued to go off as they came closer to home. Holly had left earlier to walk Josie home by herself-and to shadow-travel straight to the Illinois Council's headquarters to tell them about the ghost invasion.

"All I'm saying is, Mom and Dad are going to be _very_ busy, and I have a lot of homework to do tonight. So I'm not going to be able to keep an eye on you both _all_ night. I'm going to trust you two to stay in your rooms and be _so_ quiet, it's like neither of you are not even there," Jazz said to Danny and Nell as they came up to their house, putting emphasis on the last part. Owen groaned slightly; sometimes, Jazz telling them to go ghost and become banshee and covering them was blatantly obvious or semi-obvious. This was one of those times.

"What are you getting at?" Danny asked as he, Nell and Owen walked up the front steps and opened the house. All their eyes widened when they saw Jack and Maddie in the living room with Dash, Kwan and Paulina.

"The first official after-school meeting of the Amity Park Ghost-Kateers is now in session," Jack announced, holding up a sign that had a drawing of a ghost and had the word "Ghost-Kateers" written around it.

Jazz, Danny, Nell and Owen just gave them wide stares. A ghost flew past and Danny and Nell's ghost senses went off again.

Dash kneeled in front of Jack as if it were a knighting ceremony and Jack announced, using a roll of newspaper to touch Dash's shoulders, "I dub thee, Ghost-Kateer Number One!"

Dash turned around and gave Danny and Nell an evil grin. Nell felt shiver run up her spine at that grin, feeling a bit frightened at Dash's grin.

"Um, if you need us, we'll be in our rooms being so quiet, it's like we're not even there," Danny said as he walked up the stairs, Nell following him.

"Come on Danny, Nell! Join us in singing our Ghost-Kateer battle song!" Maddie said to them excitedly.

Jack cleared his throat and sang, "G-H-O!"

Maddie joined in and asked, "Oh, you've seen a _ghost_."

Jack continued, "S-T-K-A!"

"Eh? You've seen a _Canadian_ ghost?" Maddie asked again.

They, along with Dash, Paulina and Kwan, finished singing, "A-T-double E-R-… S!"

Danny and Nell raced up the stairs, pulling Owen behind them. Jazz ran up to her room as well, embarrassed after hearing their battle song.

"Okay, that was really weird," Danny said as soon as he, Nell and Owen were in his and Owen's room. He noticed the frightened look on Nell's face. "Nell, are you okay?"

"I don't know, Danny. Something about the way Dash grinned at us back there really creeped me out. I think something ghostly is going on with him, Paulina and Kwan," Nell replied. She sighed and added, "I guess I'm just worried for Dustin. The last time ghosts invaded, me and Owen were three, and all the best necromancers from the America and Ohio Councils-that was the state me, Owen, Holly and Josie lived in before moving here to Amity Park, Illinois-came and got rid of not only the invading ghosts, but all of the other ghosts remaining where me, Owen, Holly and Josie used to live. I'm just worried that they'll see Dustin and get rid of him. I don't want that to happen to him."

Danny grabbed Nell's hand and said, "Listen, I'm not going to have these 'best' necromancers take Dustin away from you. If they do, they'll have to go through me, you, Ava-"

"And me," Owen cut in. "And don't forget Sam and Tucker."

"They'll have to go through _all_ of us to get him," Danny finished. "I promise."

"And I promise, too," Owen agreed, holding Nell's hand as well. "I'm not going to let them take Dustin away from you; not if me, Danny, Ava, Sam, Tucker and you, Nell, can help it."

Nell gave them a smile and flung her arms around Danny and Owen, gripping them in a tight hug.

"Thanks guys," Nell whispered.

"Don't mention it," Owen said back.

"Now, since we're here, we should probably do some homework," Danny suggested.

"Probably," Nell agreed. Owen nodded in agreement as well.

The three of them began to work on their math homework, Nell and Owen helping Danny a bit since math wasn't his best subject, unaware that a certain wolf ghost had watched the scene from outside their window and ran off again shortly after.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, at Casper High, Maddie and Jack were watching the students as they sat outside eating their lunches, unaware that Wulf was watching them through the bushes; ever since he saw Danny and Nell for the first time and saw Danny assuring Nell that she won't lose her ghost boyfriend to these necromancers, he was now curious about these half-ghost teens.

"Alright kids! Hurry up and eat your nutritious meals!" Maddie said through her megaphone. She turned around and smiled as Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava walked out the doors; Sam, Tucker, Dustin and Ava had their lunches on trays in their hands.

"Hi sweeties! Here's some nutritious bagged lunches," Maddie said as she handed Danny, Nell and Owen a paper bag each.

"Jack, hit it!" Maddie yelled through the megaphone.

Jack drove the RV into the school grounds. He pushed one of the buttons on the roof inside the vehicle and suddenly, a satellite came out of the roof and a large, green, dome-like shield formed around them.

Jack burst out of the door with weapons in hand as he shouted, "This portable ghost shield only has enough power for fifteen minutes! So chew, chew like the wind!"

Danny, Nell and Owen chewed on their lunches quickly while Dustin, after seeing no one was looking, turned his lunch invisible and threw it behind him in the nearest trash can, since he was a ghost and didn't need to eat anymore.

"Danny, Nell, Owen are you three okay?" Sam asked them in concern.

Danny swallowed a piece of his sandwich and answered, "Why wouldn't we _not_ be? Just because the town's oh high alert, our parents are at our school…"

He stopped a minute to eat some yoghurt, but he was eating so fast, he accidentally swallowed his spork. Holding his throat in discomfort, he finished, "And I'm chewing so fast, I think I swallowed my spork."

He turned his had intangible, reached into his stomach, and pulled out his spork, his hand returning back to tangibility.

"There we go!" he said.

Nell wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Okay, I know ghost powers can be helpful, but intangibly-reaching-into-your-stomach is a bit gross."

Danny ignored her and continued, "All I know is that as soon as we can get five free minutes, we're gonna toss that blabbering hairball who stared all this back into the Ghost Zone."

"Definitely, bro. No one invades our town and goes unpunished from Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee," Nell agreed, referring to their alter egos.

Jack came up to their table and shouted, "I SAID KEEP CHEWING!"

Danny, Nell, Sam and Owen began eating their salads at a faster pace. Jack smiled and left them alone.

"I don't think it was blabber. I think it was Esperanto," Tucker said as he put his sandwich down.

"Esper wha-wha?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Esperanto, an artificial language from the 1800's. Now it's only purpose is to give geeks a secret language to talk to other geeks," Tucker answered.

"Tucker taught me some of it as well since I also classify as a geek," Ava added. "It's a really cool language."

A geek stopped walking nearby them and asked Tucker and Ava in the language, "Hey Tuck, Ava. _Kiel estas gi iri?_ "

Tucker replied, " _Vi koni, kiel čiam!_ "

Ava added, " _Kiel vi iras?_ "

The geek laughed excitedly a bit and walked away, and Tucker said, "Neither me or Ava couldn't tell what that ghost was screaming, but he looked scared, like he wanted help."

As they continued eating, Wulf jumped down from a tree and used his claws to drill his way through the ghost shield. He turned intangible/invisible and phased his way inside the RV. Danny was eating a bag of chips while Nell was munching on a cookie when they both gasped as their ghost senses went off.

"Oh no. Here? _Again_?" Nell asked as they looked around.

"But we're chewing like the wind inside an anti-ghost zone. Where could the ghost-aside from Dustin-be?" Tucker asked.

The answer came as they cringed when the RV exploded behind them. The shield dropped and when they turned around, they saw nothing remained of the RV.

"Survey says, behind us," Sam answered.

Jack began to cry over the fallen vehicle, until Wulf phased out of the ground and they all gasped as he floated in the air. Wulf screamed in pain shortly afterwards as he was electrocuted from the collar. Turning around, he saw Bullet and two of Walker's guards behind him; Bullet was the one who pressed the button to activate the collar.

"You're using the collar? Walker said-" one of the guards began to say. But he was cut off when Bullet shouted, "Walker isn't here!"

Wulf began flying off again and Bullet shouted, "GET HIM!"

They all chased after him as down below, everyone watched as Wulf jumped on the table Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava were sitting at and continued running off, Bullet and the guards right on his tail.

"If anybody asks where we are, lie!" Danny said as and Nell headed towards a tree to transform behind.

"I'M GOING GHO/BECOMING BAN-" they were about to shout their battle cries when they stopped as they suddenly became face-to-face with Jazz, who was hiding behind the tree they were going to hide behind and transform into their ghost forms.

"Danny! Nell! Hi! Are you two hiding here?" Jazz asked.

Danny and Nell gave her blank looks.

"I'll go hide over there," Jazz said with a weak smile and left.

They both shook it off despite the confusion and said in unison, "Okay. _Now_ , I'm going ghost/becoming banshee!"

Danny and Nell transformed into their ghost forms and flew off after Wulf and the others. They both started catching up to Walker's guards, unaware that Jack was aiming his new invention, the Fenton Bazooka, right at them.

"One blast and you two will find yourselves teleported back to that empty little dimension you two call home!" Jack exclaimed as he started up the gun, ready to blast them.

"Danny! Nell!" Jazz whispered, panicking, and pretended to bump into Jack accidentally.

"Uh, whoops!" she exclaimed. Her bumping into Jack made his shot go _way_ off.

Danny looked at the incoming blast and quickly pulled Nell away from the blast. The blast hit Walker's guards instead and with a scream, they were transported back to the Ghost Zone.

"WHOA! Portable ghost portal? Oh great!" Danny exclaimed with a groan, before he and Nell continued flying after Bullet and Wulf.

Bullet pulled out a gun and two pink ropes attached to Wulf's tail, stopping him from running away and causing him great pain as he was electrocuted, screaming. Danny and Nell gasped at this. _No one_ deserved this kind of torture, even a ghost!

"You're big, you're hairy, and you're a ghost," Danny started off.

"But if Walker's goons are after him, he _can't_ be all _that_ bad," Nell finished off. Danny nodded in agreement and the two flew towards Wulf.

They both zoomed past Bullet and caused him to get tangled up in his own weapon. Danny blasted the ropes off Wulf's tail with a ghost ray and held one end and gave the other end to Nell, who activated her electrical powers.

"GO GHOST STINGER!" Danny exclaimed, at the same time Nell shouted, "TASTE SOME OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!"

Danny sent off a ghost stinger as Nell sent off an electric pulse, plus their own ghostly energy, within the ropes and reversed the weapon's effect on Bullet.

Bullet yelled in pain and shortly teleported away from the scene, after being electrocuted by two different types of electricity.

Danny, Nell and Wulf landed on the ground near some bushes just outside the school, Wulf looking at them.

"Friends! Uh, friends?" Nell asked as she and Danny held their hands out to show they don't mean Wulf harm.

Wulf sniffed them and licked them on their faces with a smile. Nell giggled as she wiped the saliva off her face and asked with a smile, "Can we keep him?"

Suddenly, Jack appeared out of the bushes with a tangle Fenton Fisher and exclaimed, "Alright! Nobody move!"

He began untangling the ghost-proof line as he muttered, "As soon as I get this thing untangled, you three beasties are going down!"

"Don't worry, he's not much of a threat. Now, of our _mom_ were here, _then_ we'd be in trouble," Danny said assuredly to Wulf.

Suddenly, Nell noticed that Wulf had a red laser pointed at his head. He looked up with worry and asked, " _Vere_?"

"Uh, Danny, I think Mom's here," Nell said nervously to her adoptive brother.

They both turned around and gasped when they saw Maddie holding the Fenton Bazooka in the tree behind them. She fired a blast at them, but missed as Danny and Nell quickly grabbed Wulf by his collar and flew off, the blast leaving a crater in the ground where they once stood.

"Oh man! You are _so_ not getting anything for Mother's Day! Come on!" Danny exclaimed as they fled from the school.

…

 _Later_

Later that night, they all came to Tucker's house and hid in the attic. Nell and Owen had heard from Holly that she and all the best necromancers from the America and Illinois Councils were coming to Amity Park in a day or so, so they had to tell Dustin to hide until the necromancers were gone to avoid being summoned into the Ghost Zone.

In the attic, Danny and Nell now knew that Walker was _definitely_ up to something, and Wulf knew about it. Plus, they had to find a way to get the collar off him so he didn't have to be tortured anymore. Wulf sat down in one of the attic's chairs while Danny and Nell floated a few inches off the floor in their ghost forms. Dustin was also out of his human disguise, and he was floating a few inches off his chair.

"I think this is a really bad idea," Tucker said.

"Well, he _can't_ stay at Danny, Nell and Owen's, not with it being Ghost-Kateer Central," Sam reminded him.

"And Ava already deals with keeping _me_ hidden from our parents. Hiding Wulf as well will probably be too much for her to handle," Dustin added.

"Besides, you and Ava are the only two of us who sort of understands him. And we _need_ to get that collar off," Danny reminded as well.

Sam reached up to touch the collar, but Wulf growled and snapped at her, causing her to yell and fall back into her chair.

"He said not to touch that," Ava translated to Sam.

"Really? I must've missed the subtext," Sam responded back sarcastically.

"We've got to get our Fenton Thermoses out of our lockers. In the meantime, see if you and Ava can find out what Walker's up to, Tuck," Nell said to them as she and Danny left, phasing out of the room, and headed towards Casper High.

"So, what's Walker up to?" Ava asked in English, and Tucker asked the same question in Esperanto, " _Kio estas Walker gis?_ "

" _Li estas al meti via amikos ena malliberjo_ ," Wulf answered.

Tucker and Ava began laughing. Sam, Dustin and Owen asked in unison, "You two have no idea what he just said, do you?"

"Not a clue," Tucker and Ava answered in unison.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny and Nell arrived at Casper High, and they had to admit, their school was creepy at night. They phased inside and flew to their lockers, splitting up since their lockers were in different hallways, and phased their hands inside their lockers, grabbing their Fenton Thermoses.

As Nell pulled out her Fenton Thermos and was about to leave, her ghost sense went off and she heard a familiar nerdy voice yell, "Nell, wait!"

Opening up Ava's locker, Nell watched as Sidney Poindexter appeared, looking worried.

"Poindexter?" Nell asked, noticing Poindexter's worried face. "What's wrong?"

"Nell! Thank heaven!" Poindexter exclaimed, before asking, "You know that Dash kid and that Asian jock and girl he's always hanging around with?"

"You mean Kwan and Paulina? Yeah, I know," Nell said. "Sidney, do you know what's going on with them?"

"They're being overshadowed, along with your principal and that out-of-shape teacher you have! I haven't heard much, but I think the ghosts overshadowing them are making a plan against you and Danny!" Poindexter revealed.

Nell gasped, and muttered, " _That's_ why neither me or Danny have seen Walker! He's overshadowing someone! And whatever plan he's making, Wulf knows it as well! I've got to warn Danny!"

Nell slammed Ava's locker shut, before she opened it again and said, "Thanks for the heads up, Sidney."

"No problemo. Now go and warn Danny!" Poindexter advised, before disappearing from the mirror.

Nell slammed the locker shut again, turned invisible, and flew towards the hallway where Danny's locker was, and arrived to hear Danny ask, "What town meeting?"

Nell peeked around the corner and saw that Danny was in his human form, inside a classroom.

Suddenly, the door closed behind Danny, trapping him inside.

"DANNY!" Nell shouted, turning visible.

"I'm too late," she whispered, but flew towards the classroom where Danny was trapped in anyway, to save him if she needed to.

Turning intangible, Nell phased her head inside through the door and saw that everyone in there, including Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama, had glowing, pupil-less red eyes. Dash walked up and grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the chalkboard and broke it a little upon impact. Both Nell and Danny gasped when Dash fell and Danny was now being held by a grinning _Walker_ instead.

"WALKER!" Danny exclaimed.

"Got ya, punk," Walker said, keeping his grin. "And I'll get that half-ghost, adoptive, princess sister of yours as well," he added as more of his guards floated behind him.

"Princess? You mean Nell?" Danny asked.

"Yep. I'll get her as soon as she's found… like _now_ , for instance," Walker answered.

Nell gasped, but before she could do anything, she was pushed by one of Walker's guards(who had phased outside)and fully phased through the door and into the room. Another one of Walker's guards came up to her and used his baton to electrocute her, making Nell scream and turn back to human form.

"NELL!" Danny shouted, watching as she was grabbed by an overshadowed Kwan.

Nell recovered from being electrocuted and, after realising she was captive, struggled in the overshadowed Kwan's grip, but it was fruitless; he had a vice-like grip on her arms.

"LET US GO!" Danny and Nell shouted in unison as they continued to struggle, Danny in Walker's grip, Nell in an overshadowed Kwan's grip.

"How does it feel? No place to run, no place to hide. I'm gonna turn your whole world against you two, and by the time I'm done, you both are gonna _beg_ for the safety of my prison-in the Ghost Zone, where you two belong," Walker said. He turned to a still-struggling Nell and added, "Maybe I'll put _you_ in that high-security prison where your father is, ghost girl. Maybe you'll even get a neighbouring cell next to him."

Nell glared at him. "Good luck trying to imprison me, Walker."

Danny started to exclaim as he transformed into his ghost half, "The only thing we're begging for…"

He blasted Walker off him with a ghost ray square at his chest, making him let got of him. Nell stomped on the overshadowed Kwan's foot and twisted her hands until they grabbed the overshadowed Kwan's hands and, using the distraction from her stomping on his foot, body-slammed him over her shoulder, freeing herself. She transformed into her ghost form and flew up next to Danny as he finished, "Is for you to try some mouthwash!"

They both flew out of the school at top speed, Nell calling back, "See you never, Walker!"

Walked sat up, green eyes burning with fury.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me! Get them!" Walker commanded.

The overshadowed Mr. Lancer, Principal Ishiyama, Paulina and Kwan flew out of the school, chasing after Danny and Nell. Walker phased into Dash and overshadowed him again, grinning evilly as he also chased after Danny and Nell.

…

 _Later_

Danny and Nell phased out of the school and floated there, waiting. Both their ghost senses went off and they turned around to face an overshadowed Dash. They both charged at him and rammed him straight down into a car, completely destroying it.

Suddenly, they were rammed away by an overshadowed Mr. Lancer. He rammed into them so strongly, that they landed in an alleyway. Danny and Nell stood back up and blasted Mr. Lancer back with an ectoplasmic ball each that evolved into a combined ghost ray, hitting him dead on.

Once they both flew up into the air, the overshadowed Principal Ishiyama aimed some sort of weapon at them. She pulled the trigger and two claws came out and grabbed Danny by the chest and Nell by the ankle. Danny screamed in pain as both he and Nell were electrocuted, but Nell just gave the overshadowed Principal Ishiyama an annoyed glare and used her electrical powers to send an electric pulse down the claw attached to her ankle to the overshadowed Principal Ishiyama. She gasped as she was, firstly, electrocuted by Nell's electric pulse, and was then thrown over Danny's and Nell's shoulders after they pulled the claws off them. She screamed as she crashed straight into a water tower.

Danny was suddenly grabbed by an overshadowed Paulina, who exclaimed as she dragged him across the buildings, "You can't get away from me!"

Nell followed behind them and she heard Danny say, "Wow! I waited all puberty for a girl to say that to me, and now it's a complete bummer!"

Nell laughed at that and watched as Danny grabbed Paulina by the arms and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed as she hit the billboard.

They both stood on the side of a building and became face-to-face with an overshadowed Kwan. Danny let Nell have her rematch against him as she balled her hands up into fists, her hand crackling with green-white electricity and white ectoplasmic energy.

The overshadowed Kwan did some fancy moves with a baton in his hand, but Nell just said, "Oh please."

Dissipating the electricity, she just blasted Kwan back with a ghost ray from her finger out of boredom. He fell to the ground and landed, hard. Danny and Nell stomped on him and flew off.

All of the overshadowed people stood back up and resumed their chase after the two halfas.

Danny and Nell pushed themselves to go faster and faster, determined to out-fly them. They turned around and flew straight towards their house, where they turned intangible and phased inside. Turning tangible, they flew straight into the lab to activate the ghost shield.

"Ghost shield, ghost shield," Danny said to himself, looking for the button to activate it.

Nell saw a button labelled "Ghost Shield" and shouted, "Over here, Danny!"

Danny flew towards where Nell was and pressed the button, the two hoping that the ghost shield would come on.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Outside, the ghost shield activated, covering the whole of Fenton Works in a dome-shaped forcefield and managed to stop the overshadowed people from getting in. They landed on the ground and looked up at the window as Nell opened it and Danny pulled the blind up, transforming back into their human forms. Danny gave them a weird look while Nell just grinned at them.

"So long, suckers!" she called down to them as Danny closed the window.

"Should we go after them?" Principal Ishiyama asked.

"No, no. It's that anti-ghost dome. _We_ can't get in, but _they_ can't get out. And by tomorrow, this place will be under complete lockdown," Walker said. He phased out of a confused, dazed and weak Dash.

"I need to put the final phase of my plan into action… and tie up some loose ends," Walker said, almost ominously, before he flew off.

Bullet phased out of Principal Ishiyama and overshadowed Dash and another one of Walker's guards came and overshadowed Principal Ishiyama. They walked off with evil grins.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Inside Fenton Works, Danny noticed that Nell was shaking.

"Nell, are you okay?" Danny asked.

Nell looked at him as she whispered, the both of them heading to the living room, "I'm scared, Danny. Holly called saying that the necromancers sent from the Councils will be coming to Amity Park in a day or so, and I'm worried that Dustin won't manage to hide from them in time, and now, I'm worried that Walker might actually imprison us and-and… and what if he _does_ send me to the same prison where my biological dad is? I want to meet him, but not like that. I'm scared, for myself and for Dustin. More scared than I've ever been in my life, save for when I was scared Josie was going to die in that fire that killed my biological mom and stepfather all those years ago."

Danny wrapped his arms around Nell as he gently sat her down on the couch, joining her as well, and said, "If it helps, I'm scared too."

Nell gave him a small smile back and hugged Danny back. The two stayed in their sibling hug and eventually fell asleep, completely exhausted from the night's events.

…

 _Meanwhile_

At Tucker's house, Walker stood outside it, knowing that Wulf was hiding there. He pulled out a remote with a grin.

"You've outlived your usefulness, Wulf. Goodbye," Walker said, and pushed the button on the remote.

Wulf was looking at a photo of Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin(who gave bunny ears behind Tucker's head)together in a photo album. He suddenly stood up and screamed in pain as the collar started electrocuting him.

"That collar! It's hurting him!" Tucker exclaimed.

"What did you think it was, a fashion accessory?" Sam asked Tucker sarcastically.

"We _have_ to get it off!" Ava shouted.

Dustin flew up to the collar, but as soon as he touched it, he was electrocuted.

"AHHH!" he yelled, falling back.

"DUSTIN!" Ava yelled, going to her ghost brother.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Dustin sat up a bit, hair standing up straight.

"Well, I tried," he stated, before wincing as he got faintly electrocuted by remaining sparks. "Ow, that hurt."

"He's fine," Ava answered her own question, before helping him up.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and walked over to the screaming Wulf. He plugged it into the collar's system and was suddenly pushed back as the huge electrical force knocked into him, but the PDA remained attached and completely override the whole system. The collar stopped electrocuting Wulf and fell off.

Wulf gasped at the freedom of his neck and exclaimed happily, " _Mi libera!_ "

"Of course you're free. You-" Tucker began to say, but didn't get to finish as Wulf leapt out the window, breaking the glass, and ran off.

"You're welcome!" Ava finished for Tucker, yelling it out.

"We should call Danny and Nell," Sam suggested as she pulled out her phone to call them.

Dustin heard the door opening and turned invisible, as Mr. Foley called out, "Nine o'clock! Curfew time!"

Sam, stopping in calling Danny and Nell, turned-as did Ava, Owen and Tucker-to see Tucker's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Foley, standing at the doorway. Mr. Foley finished, "Lights out, phones off, technology down, computers off!"

"It's too dangerous for us to take you home, Sam, Ava and Owen. You three will have to stay here," Mrs. Foley said to them, much to their shock.

Mr. Foley walked up to Tucker and added, "And, so we know you kids are safe, your mom and I will stay in the room with you."

Mrs. Foley smiled as she pulled out two sleeping bags and rolled them out.

"Alright, next time we take the extra-dimensional fugitive to _my_ place," Sam said with displeasure.

Wulf looked back at the house as the lights turned off. He pulled out the picture he grabbed from the photo album of the seven friends. He got a determined look on his face as he put it away and pulled the hood of his uniform over his head, in a hope to conceal himself from not only humans, but also from Walker, Bullet and Walker's guards. He ran off down the street.

…

 _Tomorrow Morning_

Nell's P.O.V

 _Bang-bang! Bang-bang!_

"AHHH!" I screamed as I fell off the couch, landing on the floor face-first.

"OOF!" I exclaimed, before I sat up.

"Okay, who is giving me a rude wakeup call?" I grumbled, before I realised something.

"Wakeup call… oh man, we fell asleep!" I exclaimed.

I raced to the nearest window. Looking outside, I breathed out a sigh of relief to see the shield still up.

"Shield's still up. Then why-" I started to say, before the banging continued and a familiar voice yelled, "Nell, take down the ghost shield!"

Looking out the window, I saw, just a few inches away from the wall of the ghost shield, Dustin. A trashcan lid was in one hand and a stick was in the other; the source of the banging noise.

"Dustin? What are you doing outside?" I asked.

"Well, I came to see if my girlfriend was okay, only to be stopped by this anti-ghost forcefield!" Dustin answered. He set down the lid and stick and touched the shield, before jumping back as if he had been electrocuted. "And should I mention, every time I touch it, it shocks me? OWWW!"

"I'm so sorry Dustin," I apologised. Phasing into the lab,I pressed the button to deactivate the ghost shield. The shield dropped and when I phased back up into the living room, I saw that Dustin was inside. I quickly phased back into the lab and deactivated the ghost shield, now that Dustin was inside.

"Dustin, I am so, so sorry," I apologised, feeling bad.

"Hey, it's alright. With all these other ghosts around, I don't blame you," Dustin assured me. He looped his arms around my waist and we were quickly making out. A few seconds-or was it minutes?-later, I pulled back and asked, "Did you want to tell me something?"

"Yep," he answered. I gently pulled him down to sit next to me on the floor and he told me, "Tucker managed to get that collar off Wulf."

I smiled. "That's great news! Where is he?"

"That's the thing-we don't know. After Tucker got the collar off, Wulf jumped out of the window and ran off. We don't have a clue as to where he is," Dustin said to me.

I was about to respond back when I heard the door open. Turning, I saw Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Nell," they greeted back. They looked at Dustin and Tucker asked, "Dustin told you what happened with Wulf?"

"Yeah. Plus, me and Danny discovered that Walker has some sort of plan, but I'll tell you guys more when Danny wakes up," I told them. After I finished saying that, we heard stirring from the couch that indicated that Danny was waking up.

…

 _A few seconds later_

Third Person P.O.V

Danny woke up, opening his eyes slowly, but they widened when he realised he fell asleep.

He gasped and sat up, asking, "We fell asleep?"

Looking over, he saw that the window was open. Walking towards it, he looked out to check that the ghost shield was still up-which it was.

"At least the shield's still up," he said. Looking at the time, he gasped and added, "And it's 10:18!"

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Sam greeted. Danny noticed that Tucker, Owen, Dustin, Ava and a now-awake Nell were also there.

"Honestly, sometimes you sleep like a rock, Danny," Nell commented.

"How'd you guys get in? The shield's still up," Danny asked.

"I had to turn it off to let Dustin in, but I turned it back on straight afterwards," Nell told Danny.

Tucker answered, "Hey, it's a _ghost_ shield, not a _human_ shield."

Dustin turned and gave Tucker a glare. Tucker added, "Uh, no offence Dustin."

"Walker's overshadowing everybody around us. I think he's trying to turn the whole town against me and Nell," Danny told them.

"You guys aren't overshadowed, are you?" Nell asked Tucker, Sam, Owen and Ava. "Do you guys remember anything that happened after Wulf first showed up."

"Well, _I_ remember going home, coming to school, chewing like the wind within the ghost shield. Your parents' car exploded and we took Wulf to Tucker's house. You guys left to get your Fenton Thermoses and we all-minus Dustin-slept at Tucker's because of the curfew. Does that count as remembering?" Ava asked.

"Yes, it does. And that means that you guys aren't overshadowed. That, and you could get past the ghost shield," Nell said.

"Well, that would explain _this_ ," Tucker said as he turned on the TV to reveal Mayor Montez speaking at City Hall.

"' _We only have_ one _piece of business today: Defeating the ghosts that infest our town. And to do that, I'm calling a vote to cede all ghost policing and security decisions to Maddie Fenton'_ ," Mayor Montez announced. His eyes glowed red for a second and he suddenly said, " _'I mean,_ Jack _. Jack Fenton. The_ completely _competent Jack Fenton.'_ "

Jack shouted in happiness, "There you go!", while Maddie stood there with her arms crossed, a frown on her face.

"' _And we've located the ghosts responsible for all the terror inflicted on our town…_ these _two'_ ," Mayor Montez finished as he showed two pictures of Danny and Nell in their ghost forms.

Everyone gasped, before Danny turned off the TV as Tucker said, "I have to say, as far as evil master plans go, this one's pretty thorough."

"It's not funny, Tuck. We're getting our butts kicked all over the place! At school, at home, and now _this_!" Nell exclaimed, sitting on the couch. Danny sat beside her and added, "We'll be Public Ghost Enemies Number 1 and 2!"

He and Nell screamed a bit afterwards at that.

"Plus, I had to hide because as I was flying here, I saw those necromancers Nell and Owen keep talking about appearing at Amity Park's boarder after shadow-travelling there. They here to take care of the invasion and to chuck all the ghosts here into the Ghost Zone-including me!" Dustin added, hiding behind Owen and Ava.

Tucker walked over to Danny's and Nell's backpacks and pulled out their thermoses and walked back over to them while saying, "Here you go, guys. You two are gonna need these."

"Are you nuts!? If we leave this house, we're _dead_ ," Danny said.

" _Fully_ dead," Nell added.

"Guys, you've _got_ to do _something_. If you two don't, who will?" Sam asked them. "Because you two are the _only_ ones who can stop Walker."

Nell looked at Danny and said, "We are. But before we stop him…"

Going over to Dustin, she asked, "Dust, can I have your thermos please?"

Dustin, frowning, said as he gave her the thermos, "Yeah. Why?"

"In order for those necromancers to _not_ see you and have you be summoned back into the Ghost Zone, you'll have to hide. And, the only way is to have you in the Fenton Thermos until the invasion-and the necromancers-are gone," Nell elaborated, bringing upon her energy that would've formed a weak ghost ray to kickstart the thermos.

Ava gasped. "You're going to keep Dustin in the Fenton Thermos? Like all the other ghosts we've trapped in there?"

"That's the plan. Believe me Ava, I don't want to do this as well, but this is the _only_ way to keep Dustin safe and not have him be summoned into the GZ," Nell told her friend. She looked at Dustin and said to him, "That is, if you _want_ to be in there. I won't put you inside if you don't want to be in there."

Dustin looked at her and said, "Nell, I don't want to be in there, believe me. But, if that means I can still be here and still be with my sister, friends and girlfriend… then suck me inside the thermos. I won't blame you for doing it."

Nell nodded and uncapped the thermos. Dustin stood right where the uncapped end was pointed straight at him. A blue beam came out and, hooking onto Dustin's ghostly energy, trapped him and sucked him inside. Nell capped the thermos and said to Dustin inside it, "I'm _so_ sorry about this. Are you okay?"

"A little bit cramped, but I'll survive," Dustin answered her from inside the thermos. "Now, go kick that ghost's butt."

Nell smiled sadly and changed into her ghost form, Danny following suit.

"As soon as the invasion is gone and all the necromancers have left, I'll take you out of there; I promise," Nell promised to her boyfriend inside the Fenton Thermos, placing it gently down on the couch.

"Okay. I'll just hang around," Dustin responded back.

"I'll make sure nobody gets to it," Owen promised Nell as she and Danny turned intangible.

"I'll hold you to that!" Nell shouted down at him before she and Danny phased out of the house, ready to deal with Walker.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at City Hall, the now-overshadowed Mayor Montez announced, "Order, order, order! All in favour of declaring Martial Law, and allowing the _completely_ competent Jack Fenton to mobilise a massive ghost hunt, please say-"

He was interrupted as Danny and Nell entered the room in their ghost forms and Danny cut in, "We _might_ be too young to vote, but we're casting one anyway."

"And that vote is: No to the ghost hunt, since we're not the problem!" Nell added.

Everyone began to panic at the sight of Danny and Nell floating in the room. Danny said to them, "You people have to listen to us! We're on your side!"

"He's right! There's _another_ ghost leading the invasion; all the ghosts that have attacked who look like police are his goons!" Nell added.

"You're not fooling anybody, ghost kids! You two are going down!" Jack exclaimed with determination. He pulled out the still-tangled Fenton Fisher, and he added, "As soon as I untangle this thing!"

"Our parents might be overshadowed, but _this_ should harmlessly push the ghosts out of them," Danny said, lighting his hand with green ghostly energy. He fired it at them, but it didn't work; all it did was knock them back. This caused everyone to go berserk with panic, screaming and running from the hall.

"Or they could _not_ be overshadowed and you could've totally ticked them off," Nell added, crossing her arms and frowning. "Way to go, Genius! You've just made our parents our enemy!"

Maddie placed a device on her wrist, totally mad. Jumping onto the stage, she fired some sort of green laser beam at them from the device. They both gasped and Nell swerved out of the way while Danny dodged it by curling away from the blast a bit and raising his arms to protect his face defensively, making the laser beam hit the ceiling instead. They flew out of the way as Maddie began to fire rapidly, which did nothing to calm the panicking people still running around like headless chickens.

Nell and Danny flew behind some chairs to use as shields from the blasts, but they suddenly felt themselves being pulled through the floor intangibly by an overshadowed Mayor Montez. Wulf saw what had happened outside the window and gasped at the sight. He growled and extended his claws, ready to fight.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Jack was going through the weapons he and Maddie had brought with them so that he could hunt Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee.

"Ghost Bazooka, Fenton Fisher, I wonder what the heck this thing does," Jack listed, picking up some weird device; a lightbulb on top of a metal rod on a stand with a curving piece of metal attached to it and a green handle. Maddie came up to him and grabbed it off him as she asked, "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to hunt some ghosts!" he answered, getting another weapon ready. "I'm gonna tear those ghost kids apart in a million different-"

Jack stopped when he saw Maddie looking at him with a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Jack, I love you, but we don't have time for this! Who's a better shot?" Maddie asked.

"You are," Jack answered.

"Who's better with the weaponry?" Maddie asked again.

"You are," Jack answered.

"Who's a ninth-degree black belt?" Maddie asked again.

"You are. You are?" Jack asked back. He picked up the Ghost Bazooka and gave it to Maddie while exclaiming, "Here! I'll get the Ghost-Kateers!"

"And _that's_ why we make a great team! Here's a cookie," Maddie said as she gave Jack a cookie and ran off to fight as Jack ate the cookie.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Danny and Nell were slammed, hard, onto the ground. They looked around and saw everyone that Walker, Bullet and Walker's guards overshadowed surrounding them in the basement. They looked at a grinning Mayor Montez and realised it was Walker in there.

"Walker! We should've guessed you'd end up in the guy who makes the rules," Danny said while glaring.

"Shouldn't you two be running?" Walker asked them, still grinning.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Danny and Nell asked back in unison while showing them their Fenton Thermoses, smirking.

They gasped In fright and scattered around the room. Paulina charged at them and grabbed Danny by the head.

"GET AWAY!" Nell shouted. She shot a ghost ray at Paulina, distracting her, but that distraction was vital to Danny as he lit up his hand with his ghostly green energy and used it as an energy strike to push the ghost out of Paulina. Paulina put a hand to her head, feeling dazed and confused since she had been overshadowed for so long.

"What? Huh?" Paulina asked. She screamed in fright at the sight of the ghost guard. The ghost roared and was about to overshadow her again, but before he could, Nell shot at the ghost with an electro-ghost ray, and Danny sucked him inside his Fenton Thermos. They both high-five'd each other at getting rid of the first ghost.

"One down, four to go," Danny said.

"Let's get to it," Nell said, punching her left fist into the palm of her right hand. But before they could fly off, Paulina asked, "You two saved me? So, you're both like friendly ghosts."

"Yeah, we're Casper reincarnate," Nell muttered sarcastically, really wishing she could electrocute Paulina; the ghost ray she shot at her, although it felt really, _really_ good, didn't count since Paulina was overshadowed when she shot it at her.

"Yeah, with some friendly advice… RUN!" Danny yelled.

Paulina ran as the overshadowed Kwan and Mr. Lancer charged and punched Danny and Nell, causing them to drop their Fenton Thermoses.

The two held their heads in pain, only to see that they were blocked off by the overshadowed Kwan and Mr. Lancer as they got ready to attack again. Nell's eyes flashed an intenser red-silver and she shouted, "Okay, now you've _totally_ ticked me off!"

Turning to Kwan, she charged up an energy strike and pushed the ghost out of him. Behind her, Danny placed his glowing green hands on Mr. Lancer and pushed the ghost out of him too, yelling as he did so. Nell turned back to the guard ghost in front of her and fired an electric blast at him, stunning him, and body-slammed the other guard, sending a ghost ray at him, and making him collide with the guard she had fired an electric blast at, sending them both crashing into a pipe.

She smirked and floated down next to Danny, where they saw Kwan and Mr. Lancer holding their heads in pain. Shaking off the confusion, they screamed in fright as they looked at each other. They looked at a smiling Danny and Nell and screamed again while running away in fright.

Nell turned to the guards that were defeated for the moment and wrapped them up in electro-ectoplasmic ropes and asked, "Danny, where's the thermoses?"

Suddenly, the ghosts broke free of the ropes Nell had wrapped around them and charged at Danny and Nell, about to attack them. But before they could, they were suddenly blasted by a laser beam and transported back to the Ghost Zone. Danny and Nell smiled at that.

"Thanks!" Nell called out gratefully, but her smile and Danny's smile dropped when they saw who fired the blast: Maddie Fenton!

Taking out a lipstick, she did two tally marks of the ghosts she had sent back to the Ghost Zone with her bazooka on it, and she re-did her lips. She aimed at Danny and Nell and fired, but before the blast could hit them, they were pulled out of the way by the overshadowed Principal Ishiyama and Dash. They slammed them on the ground in front of them and grinned evilly at them.

"Looking for _these_?" Principal Ishiyama asked as she held out Danny and Nell's Fenton Thermoses in her hands.

She was about to suck them inside one of them, but was stopped as Wulf swatted them away and stood over Danny and Nell protectively.

"Wulf!" Danny and Nell exclaimed happily in unison, smiling.

"What are you doing?!" Dash(Bullet)asked in anger.

Wulf looked down at Danny and Nell with a smile and said, " _Amikoj_. Friends."

Danny and Nell smiled at Wulf. The werewolf ghost leapt in front of the overshadowed Principal Ishiyama and Dash, growling. Powering up his claws, he stuck them inside Dash and Ishiyama and pulled out Bullet and the other ghost guard right out of their bodies and threw them up in the air. Maddie came up and fired a blast at them, sending the guard and Bullet back to the Ghost Zone.

Danny and Nell smiled that they were winning… until they were suddenly grabbed by Mayor Montez(Walker)and he flew them out of the room.

"What are you doing?" they asked in unison as they tried to get out of his grip.

"There's _all_ types of prisons, kids," Walker said to them cryptically.

He brought them out the door, where they saw different camera crews, reporters and photographers waiting outside and held them tightly as he continued, "I'm making sure _your_ prison… is the town where you two live in."

He made it look like _they_ were grabbing _him_ and cried out in the mayor's voice, "HELP! HELP ME! HELP!"

He shut the doors and pulled them back inside as he finished with a grin, "Now, they'll _never_ trust you two."

"So? We're still gonna stop you, and we're still gonna protect this town, whether or not they trust us. You may have won the battle today, Walker, but you haven't won the war. Maybe you should just go back to your jail, you stodgy, skull-faced, rule-keeping jerk who just makes up rules just to put someone in prison, whether that person actually committed a reasonable crime or not!" Nell exclaimed defiantly.

Walker scowled and said, "Skulker was right! You need to watch how you speak to your elders, princess!"

"Make me! And. Don't. Call. Me. PRINCESS!" Nell yelled, and shocked Mayor Montez(Walker). The overshadowed mayor yelled in pain, before he growled at her.

Tossing Danny into the arms of another guard, Walker turned to her and shouted, "That's it! Time for someone to teach you some manners, princess!"

He slammed Nell, hard, onto the ground and punched her in the stomach hard and shot her back with a ghost ray. He picked her up and twisted her arm, hard, behind her back and sent a ghost stinger up her arm. Nell screamed in pain, but her screams were cut off as Mayor Montez(Walker)held her up by the throat, choking her.

Danny growled and struggled to get out of the guard's grip as he screamed, "STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP HURTING HER!"

Walker dropped Nell and asked her mockingly, "Learned your manners now, princess?"

Nell spat at him and growled, "Already learned them. And they say that I should electrocute you until you come out of the mayor, then kick your butt all the way back into the Ghost Zone, where you can rot in your jail! And it'll take more than that to have those manners changed otherwise!"

Walker growled and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

He kicked her in the side and shot another ghost ray at her, hitting her in the stomach, where she was already sore from his earlier punch. The blast sent her skidding across the floor and she crashed against two, hairy, black-furred legs.

"NELL!" Danny screamed.

Nell propped herself up with one arm and gasped when she saw Wulf towering over her. The wolf ghost looked at her.

"Wulf," she whispered, before hissing in pain as she looked at the blooming bruises on her side and stomach, from where she had been punched and kicked.

Wulf also noticed those bruises and growled.

" _Kiu faris či tion_?" Wulf demanded.

"Walker, he-" Nell told him, but before she could say anything else, Wulf roared and jumped in front of her, standing in front of her protectively. He unsheathed his claws and put them inside the mayor and pulled Walker out of his body and held the warden ghost there, the mayor fainting and falling onto the floor. Wulf used his free hand to pull the guard off of Danny, who ran over to where Nell was and helped her stand up. She was feeling weak and was lightly holding her stomach from pain, but otherwise okay. They watched as Wulf pulled Walker close to his face and roared, " _Neniu vundas miajn amikojn kaj foriras kun gi!_ "

He looked at them and asked, " _Nell, ču vi estas bone?_ "

Even though Nell didn't understand Esperanto, she could tell that Wulf had probably told-well, roared-at Walker that he couldn't hurt her or Danny and get away with it, and that Wulf had probably asked her if she was okay.

"I'm okay, Wulf," she answered. She noticed the mayor.

"Danny, the mayor!" she shouted. She and Danny ran over to the mayor, checking on him to see if he was alright.

Suddenly, they both heard Maddie demanding, "Get your hands off our duly elected leader, you odd manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!"

She fired a blast at them from her bazooka, but Wulf jumped in front of them, still holding Walker and the other guard in one arm, and took the blast instead of them.

"WULF! NO!" Danny and Nell screamed and stood up, scared for their friend. Nell started to run to him to try to save him and Danny held her back, Nell screaming, "You can't go! _You can't go_! Not now! _Not now_!"

Nell had grown pretty emotionally attached to Wulf ever since she and Danny saved him from being tortured by Bullet, and had grown even more emotionally attached to him when he protected both her and Danny in the basement and when he became angry and dealt with Walker after learning he hurt her.

"Friends! We'll meet again!" Wulf shouted in English while holding onto the floorboards.

"So will we, punk and princess! Feared on Earth and wanted in the Ghost Zone, you've lost ghost kids! LOST!" Walker screamed, and in a matter of seconds, he, Wulf and the guard were all transported back to the Ghost Zone, leaving Danny and Nell behind.

Nell broke free from Danny's grip and screamed, almost hysterically, "NO! He can't be gone, he _can't_! He can't, he can't, he can't, he CAN'T!"

Falling back into Danny's arms, she sobbed as she continued, "He protected us back there, in the basement. And he dealt with Walker after learning he had hurt him and I-I think he basically told him in Esperanto that Walker couldn't hurt me or you and get away with it, or I think th-that was what he meant. And-and… oh Danny, he can't be gone! And if he is, Walker will try to imprison him and torture him again!"

"It's okay Nell, it's okay," Danny murmured, rubbing her back in a brotherly manner. "He'll be fine. Nell, he'll be fine. He'll be fine."

He continued to calm Nell down, and she stopped crying. Afterwards, they heard the click of a gun near their heads. Turning around, they saw Maddie standing right next to them with the bazooka as she exclaimed, "By the authority invested in me by the city of Amity Park, I sentence you both back from whence you came!"

"Oh man, we've _got_ to start paying more attention in these fights," Danny groaned. Nell nodded and whispered, "No doubt about that."

Maddie, however, pulled back the bazooka as it suddenly stopped working. She found a note on the side of the weapon and read, "Honey, forgot to fully charge Fenton Bazooka, Jack. P.S Can I have a cookie?"

"And with that, we bid you a fond farewell," Danny and Nell said in unison, Nell recovering from her crying fight about Wulf now in the Ghost Zone and possibly already arrested and being tortured by Walker when he was so close to freedom. They flew off as Maddie exclaimed, shaking her fist at them, "You two haven't seen the last of me!"

"DUH! We'll see you at dinner," Danny whispered as they left the building, earning a laugh from Nell at that.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava were sitting outside eating their lunch. Sam was showing them the newspaper that showed Danny and Nell had been officially declared Public Ghost Enemies Number One and Two, thanks to Walker. The necromancers had gotten rid of the remaining ghosts yesterday and were now gone, leading Nell to release Dustin from the Fenton Thermos that afternoon, much to both their relief and happiness.

Nell had also recovered from Wulf being forced to go back into the Ghost Zone when he had been so close to freedom, and Dustin had been pretty angry when Nell and Danny had told him what Walker had done to her, but was stopped from doing anything drastic when Nell told him Wulf had defeated Walker and basically threatened Walker that he couldn't hurt her or Danny without consequences, with Dustin saying, "Well, that means Wulf is now officially in my good books."

"Man! If you two thought it was hard to find a place to go ghost and become banshee during school hours _before_ ," Tucker said.

"So, even with everybody thinking you two are bad ghosts, you two are _still_ gonna try to be the heroes?" Sam asked as she finished reading the paper.

"Well, _somebody's_ gotta. Like you said Sam, if not us who _else_ is gonna protect this town?" Nell answered her.

"How you're feeling by the way, Nell, from yesterday?" Danny asked in concern.

"Much better, Danny. I heal fast," she answered with a smile.

"Besides, it's not like we can ignore a scream for help," Danny said, adding onto what Nell said earlier.

They suddenly turned around when they heard Mr. Lancer scream, "HELP!"

They watched as Mr. Lancer was being chased by Jack and Maddie with weapons in hand as they screamed, "GHOST!"

" _The Adventures Of Huck Finn_! How many times do I have to tell you people, I am _not_ a ghost!" Mr. Lancer screamed as he kept running.

" _Except_ that one," Danny and Nell both said in unison and they all laughed at the misfortune of poor Mr. Lancer.

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay, "Public Enemies" is done! Sorry if some parts seem cruddy or some parts don't seem to make sense; I try hard not to make them cruddy and try to have them make sense.**

 **If any of you are wondering why Nell seems more emotionally attached to Wulf than Danny is, here's the reason: They both, in a way, represent freedom. Wulf, I believe, represents freedom in the way that all animals of the wild should be free, and Nell represents freedom, with her electrical and weather-manipulating powers, in the way that storms and all forces of nature are free. Because of that-and because they are pursued by, respectively, Walker and Skulker who try to take their freedom away by trying to capture them-they are more closer, and even though Wulf will always protect both Nell, Danny and their friends, he is slightly more protective of Nell. That's my reason why Nell is more emotionally attached to Wulf.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is, "Fright Night", with an added twist! Oh, what am I talking about? Here's the preview and see for yourself:**

 _ **NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **It's Halloween in Amity Park!**

 **When Mr. Lancer assigns Dash, Danny and Nell to create a haunted house room in order to avoid detention, they'll do whatever it takes! Plus, it's Nell's birthday on Halloween! But Nell absolutely** _ **hates**_ **Halloween and, consequently, her birthday! Ava, Valerie and Star are determined to create the best birthday party for Nell and change her tune about hating her real birthday while she and Danny deal with their haunted house rooms. But when Danny steals the Soul Shredder from the legendary spirit of Halloween, the Fright Knight, in order to win a side-bet against Dash, the nightmare truly begins! Will Danny and Nell defeat the Spirit of Halloween and win against Dash? Can Nell change her tune about hating her birthday on Halloween? Will Nell's birthday be ruined by the Fright Knight? Or will she have the best birthday party ever?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee in: Fright Knight.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yeah, I added "Nell's birthday on Halloween" to the mix! If it's not enough that she's a half-ghost necromancer who can manipulate minds, travel through shadows, has ghost powers and can create electricity and manipulate the weather, why not have her birthday on the spookiest night of the year?**

 **Nell: Like I needed any** _ **more**_ **weirdness, craziness and spookiness in my already weird, crazy and spooky life.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Don't be glum, Sour-Puss! Anyway I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Enjoy the next chapter, and please, read and review! See ya next chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back! And here is my very, very,** _ **very**_ **late Halloween chapter! But, because it's always October 31** **st** **in this chapter, to a certain OC…*starts singing "Happy Birthday" badly* '** _ **Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ne-ell, happy birthday to yo-ooo-u.'**_

 **Nell:*has hands clasped firmly over her ears*Can I die fully now? And, do you know you sound like a dying cat when you sing?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Aww, thanks for the compliment. Anyway, here's the chapter-episode "Fright Night"-AKA, Nell's birthday! YAY! Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Now, because she asked for more of my wondrous singing…**

 **Nell:*balks when she realises that GhostWriterGirl is going to start singing again*Oh no. Oh God, please don't have her singing again, please do-**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*cuts in and begins singing again, even more loudly and more terribly* '** _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU-!'**_

 **Nell:*hands firmly against her ears as she cringes*CAN YOU STOP SINGING ALREADY!?**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*ignores her and continues singing* '** _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NE-ELL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YO-OOO-U!'**_

 **Nell: can I die now? Please?**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Chapter 24: Fright Night**

Nell's P.O.V

When I woke up this morning, instead of my alarm clock waking me up, or Danny's powers acting up(it happened, every once in a while)a _different_ sort of alarm came-in the form of really, really, _really_ loud shouting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"WHA-AAHH!" I screamed, bolting upright, eyes flashing red-silver before fading back to normal, panting really, really hard. I was clutching the sheets so tightly, my knuckles were going white, and just one look at me told you that I had been a second away from flying out of my bed from being startled awake.

I loosened my hands out of their killer grip on my innocent bedsheets and used them to rub my eyes, asking, "Wh-what's going on?" _And couldn't you have given me five more minutes of peace?_ I added irritatingly in my mind.

Looking, I saw Mom, Dad, Holly, Jazz, Josie and a still-sleepy Owen and Danny in my room. Uh oh. This wasn't a good sign.

Actually, there were a few not-good signs.

1: Everyone was in my room, even though we all made the agreement that only a few people could be in my room at once. 2: Mom and Dad were here, instead of being in the lab working on a new invention. 3: Everyone was still in their pyjamas, even Mom and Dad, despite the fact that it was a school day. And 4: Holly looked happy for once-and she was usually grouchy in the morning. Which could only mean _one_ thing…

I jumped out of bed and pulled the curtains apart. Looking out, I could see pumpkins, red-and-gold leaves, skeletons starting to hang in the trees, and fake cobwebs, spiders, bats and bedsheet ghosts hanging from trees and houses. And signs, staked everywhere on people's lawns, saying the two words I hated more than anything else:

"Happy Halloween!"

Halloween was coming, which meant _one_ thing…

My birthday was nearly here.

Yay.

Crazy, right? A half-ghost necromancer, who fights ghosts and could raise the dead, manipulate the weather and can control and create electricity, had her birthday on the spookiest night of the year. For me, yeah.

My biological mom and stepdad used to joke about how ironic how my birthday is on this certain night, considering who and what I was. It didn't really bother toddler me then, but as I grew up, I had to learn to live with _two_ birthdays. To keep up the pretence that me, Owen and Danny were triplets, we shared his birthday, which was on the 21st of August, then we had our separate birthdays on the actual days we were born on. And, as I grew up, I found it annoying about how I just _had_ to have my birthday on freaking _Halloween_! I started to hate the holiday with a passion, and started to dread my real birthday. Because, whenever Halloween was here… my birthday was also here.

Goody(insert sarcasm here).

"Uh, Dad, last time I checked, Halloween"- _And my birthday_ -"is well over a week away," I reminded my parents, retreating back to my bed and folding my arms.

"I know, Nelly, but don't you remember? We _always_ have the early-morning practice _before_ your actual birthday!" Dad replied, beaming at me.

I winced; okay, _now_ I remembered. Every year, a week before Halloween-and, consequently, my _birthday_ -arrived, Dad, Mom, Holly, Jazz, Danny, Owen and Josie would wake me up early so that we could _practice_ for the actual thing.

It was also one of the _many_ reasons I hated the holiday and the day I was born.

"Sorry. Must have slipped my mind," I muttered as I prepared to get off my bed and get dressed-only to be stopped by my mom, who gripped me in a hug.

"Mom!" I protested. "What are you doing!?"

Mom pulled back and gave me a huge smile, eyes tearing up a bit.

"In a week or so, you'll be fourteen, Nell!" Mom exclaimed, gripping me in another hug.

That was also another thing; me and Owen had to pretend that we were the same age as Danny when he had his birthday until we actually became that age as soon as our real birthdays came.

I gently pulled myself out of Mom's bone-crushing grip and said, "Yeah, I know. Uh, could you guys leave, please? I need to get changed for school, and Dust's coming here to pick me up so that we can walk"-in other words, _fly_ -"to school, and I don't want to meet him in my PJs."

Mom nodded, in understanding.

"Okay honey. Just tell me or your father that you're going before you guys leave," Mom said, before she herded everyone out.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I flopped onto my bed, groaning.

"Oh joy. My birthday is coming, on the same day as Halloween," I muttered, before I buried my face into the pillows, groaning into it, "I _hate_ Halloween!"

In answer to my sour mood towards the holiday, the sky rumbled and turned grey as rain poured down in a torrent, where just seconds ago, there had been autumn sun.

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, I managed to get dressed and trudged downstairs, grabbing my backpack sullenly and snatching an apple from the bowl, biting into it hard. Danny and Owen saw me and recognised my grouchy mood.

"Uh-oh. Hurricane Nell is back," Owen teased, smiling at me lightheartedly.

I scowled darkly at him. "Will you stop calling me that, Owen? I'm seriously _not_ in the mood."

As if in answer, a crack of lighting and a growl of thunder could be heard outside and the rain poured down even harder.

Danny's eyes widened. "Whoa. Di-did the weather-"

"Just change with my mood?" I snapped at him, cutting him off. "Yes, yes it did. And as you know, this is because my least-favourite day of the year is coming!"

A bolt of lighting struck a pumpkin on the neighbour's step, completely destroying it. A few ghost-shaped lights Dad had hung on the RV shorted out and even the lights above us flickered dangerously as outside, the wind roared even harder and the rain poured down harder and harder. Danny and Owen looked around worriedly.

"Uh, Nell? I know this isn't a good time, but maybe you should calm down before this thunderstorm becomes a hurricane and you accidentally cause a blackout," Owen advised.

I looked outside and at the flickering lights, noticing what he meant. Taking a deep breath, I calmed down-and in seconds, the storm was gone and the lights had stopped flickering.

"Sorry," I apologised, turning to face them. "I sometimes forget my powers can go out of control now and again if I'm not careful-and especially when _it's_ coming."

Before Danny or Owen could say anything, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door, flinging it open to reveal Dustin in his human disguise standing on the other side.

"Hey Nell, ready to-" he started to say.

I grabbed his cold arm and practically dragged him down to the pathway, grumbling, "Yes! I darn am."

"Geez, what's got you in a mood?" my ghostly boyfriend who happens to be my best friend Ava's dead older brother asked me.

"Three guesses-and it's all around us," I answered as I stormed to school, dragging Dustin behind me, and managing to keep the weather from changing and causing a blackout, thanks to my black mood at learning my most-hated holiday and birthday were coming soon.

…

 _Later, at lunch_

"Wait, wait, wait. Your real birthday is on _Halloween_?" Tucker asked me. "How ironic is that."

"Thanks Tuck for reminding me," I grumbled dryly as I bit into my sandwich. "Thanks for reminding me that the day I was born is on my most-hated holiday."

"But you get free candy!" Tucker protested.

It was lunch at our school, and me, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen were having our lunch outside, minus Dustin. I had just finished telling Sam, Tucker Ava and Dustin that my real fourteenth birthday was on Halloween.

"I don't care about free candy! I _hate_ Halloween, I _hate_ having my birthday on it! I hate it, I hate it, I _hate_ it!" I ranted. Above us, thunder rumbled and lighting flashed across the sky, before I remembered to calm down. The clouds disappeared, but I was still in a stormy mood-pun not intended.

"Whenever Halloween comes around, normal Nell becomes Hurricane Nell," Danny told our friends. "Grouchy, stormy and angry. No matter that her birthday is on that day as well."

"But Nell, why _do_ you hate Halloween? I mean, your _birthday_ is on the same day. It's every Goth's _dream_ to be born on either Halloween or Friday the 13th," Sam asked.

I glared at the jack o' lanterns starting to appear on the football field and all the Halloween banners as I answered, "Try having nearly every single necromancer you know and don't know sending you e-mails and letters-in the case of the Councils and the Ancients-reminding you that the day you were born is on one of the most sacred days in the necromancer calendar, and staying up at midnight to do some sacred necromancer ritual _every_ time October 31st comes. And, to top it all off, every day is Halloween when you're a half-ghost necromancer and you're fighting ghosts, it's another day where I don't have a clue as to who my biological ghost dad is, and my adoptive parents wake me up at freaking five AM on not only my birthday, but today as well to 'practice' for the real thing!"

I stabbed my chicken sandwich and as if on cue, thunder rumbled again and lighting came down, hitting three jack o' lanterns and striking a few banners to ashes simultaneously. It disappeared again as soon as I took a bite from my mangled sandwich, eyes as dark as the now-gone clouds.

"In other words, you _really_ hate Halloween," Tucker observed.

"Geez, wasn't it obvious?" I retorted back dryly, still glaring.

Ava shook her head. "I can see why you call her Hurricane Nell when Halloween comes around."

I shot one of my infamous death-glares and Ava looked down uncomfortably.

"I think I can brave this storm, if it means I can kiss you," Dustin remarked, before kissing me on the cheek. My mood lightened a little at the kiss.

"You sure, Dusty?"

"I'm sure, Dell Nell."

At that, I pulled his lips to mine and began to kiss him, long and deeply. He kissed me back, with as much passion as me, until we were making out, forgetting about Danny, Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava, who were probably feeling uncomfortable, just me and Dustin in our own little bubble-

Until my ghost sense went off.

"Darn it!" I exclaimed, glowering at the white mist snaking it's way out of my mouth. And during _this_ week…

Looking at Danny, I could see his own ghost sense going off as well, the blue mist finishing drifting away from his mouth.

"Well, I guess we better get to it," I sighed, ducking underneath the table, Danny following suit.

The transformation rings came, changing us into our ghost forms. There were two bright flashes of light, and me and Danny, in our ghost modes, phased out from underneath the table and flew towards where the ghost was.

Somehow, something told me this week and next week were going to be interesting-and not because it was Halloween or my birthday coming soon.

…

 _A few minutes later_

Third Person P.O.V

Minutes later, Nell and Danny were fighting the ghost that had alerted their ghost senses. It was some type of eel ghost, and it always evaded their attacks, making Nell's mood even more sour.

The eel slammed them down onto the ground, causing them to face-plant into a couple of jack o' lanterns, making them break. They glared at the eel as Nell spat out pumpkin juice, scowling at the broken vegetable.

"Pumpkins. We _had_ to land in pumpkins," Nell muttered as she and Danny wiped the remains of pumpkin juice off their faces and faced the eel again.

The eel growled at them before taking off, Danny and Nell taking to the air and chasing after it. Danny reached out and clutched it's tail, while Nell hung back, shaking her head; she knew what was going to happen next.

A second later, the tail slipped out of Danny's hands. He tried several attempts to grab it again, but it kept on slipping out of his grasp. The eel whacked Danny's head and stopped, floating several metres away.

Danny stopped as well and floated in front of it.

"You're one slippery ghost eel, but I bet you don't know _this_ trick!" Danny said with a smirk.

He lit his hands up with ecto-energy and fired a ghost ray at the eel. The creature itself smirked as it was hit by the ray. As soon as it was hit, the ray didn't appear to have any affect on it, as the eel's eyes glowed deep crimson red, smoking slightly.

"Okay, maybe it does," Nell said, joining in the fight again. Flinging up her hands, she created a disc of electricity and flung it at the eel, but the eel also absorbed the electricity, making it's eyes glow an even intenser red, it's eyes now sparking with electricity.

"Darn, it _had_ to be an electric eel, didn't it?" Nell asked sarcastically, before she and Danny were hit dead on from the red ghost ray fired from the eel's eyes, sending them flying towards the school.

"DANNY! INCOMING BUILDING!" Nell shouted as she quickly turned intangible. Danny also managed to turn intangible, the both of them phasing into the building without any lasting damage. They hit a ladder and transformed into their human forms, landing on the ground. Unfortunately, they also managed to knock over an uncapped tin of purple paint and it landed on their least-favourite person, Dash Baxter. He growled in anger as he looked at them, instantly realising who the culprits were that made the paint fall on him.

He turned around and he picked them both up by the front of their shirts. He shouted in anger, almost in their faces, "Defacing my letter jacket!? That's a violation, punishable by wedgie!"

Nell scowled at him and wrested herself free from his grip, exclaiming, "Dash, calm down, seriously! It was an accident! And honestly, I'm not in the mood for you giving me and Danny wedgies because we accidentally spilled paint on your jacket!"

As if in tuned to Nell's stormy mood, the light flickered above them as thunder rumbled outside.

Dash just sneered at her and snapped, "I don't care! Accident or not, you're both gonna get it! You two Fentons are not gonna weasel your way outta this one!"

He grabbed her shirt again and pulled her back up, prepared to give out their "punishment" for having paint on his jacket when a voice demanded, " _Grapes Of Wrath_! Break it up!"

They turned around and Dash put them down when they saw Mr. Lancer standing there, and he looked mad.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend you three for fighting on school property?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Uh… I'm a football star?" Dash asked hopefully.

"True. Still, I must at _least_ pretend to be fair, and you three need a more creative outlet for your aggressions. As you know, every year one of the faculty puts together a haunted house party at the abandoned Townsend place. This year, it's my turn. And I am bound and determined to decorate it better than Ms. Tetslaff did last year," Mr. Lancer told them.

Speaking of said sports teacher that looked more like a man than a woman, Ms. Tetslaff stood there in front of them with a smug look as she showed them a picture of her costume and theme last year and said, "Fat chance. You'll never outdo _my_ Franken-Girken-Stein Monster."

Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava watched as she left and they, along with Danny, Nell and Dash, looked at the determination in Mr. Lancer's eyes as he said to the latter three before leaving, "Welcome abroad Team Lancer, kids. Scariest room avoids detention, and just to make it interesting, whether Danny or Nell win, both of them can avoid detention. Football star or not."

"Great! I hate Halloween, and now I've got to down a scary room for a haunted house party. Oh joy," Nell muttered sardonically, glaring.

"Cheer up, Nell. Maybe you can get some inspiration from some of the more scarier rituals in the grimoires and our necromancer powers," Owen whispered to her, in an effort to cheer her up.

Nell glowered at him as she hissed, "Oh, and let's not forget, I'll have to make up some excuse for either Lancer or Holly since both the party and the annual ritual start at midnight! Plus, it's my birthday on the same day as Halloween! Is there _anything_ in there for me to be happy about?"

Owen wisely just kept his mouth shut, knowing that he didn't have an argument against that.

"Scary? Haunted house? This is _great_! We are _so_ gonna totally kick his butt!" Danny bragged.

"At least _someone's_ happy about doing a scary room for a haunted house," Owen muttered.

Nell glared at him darkly and used her electrical powers to shock him. "OW! What did I say?"

"You think so, Fen-Tons-O-Fun? How about a little side-bet?" Dash offered with a devious smirk.

"Sure. If either me or Nell win, you have to… run through the school parking lot in your underwear," Danny betted with complete confidence; this was his chance to get one-up on his bully and probably get a way to blackmail him in the future.

"Okay. And when you two taste defeat, Nell has to do my math homework for a month, and as for you, Fenton #1, you will have to eat _these_!" Dash exclaimed, while pulling out a ripped pair of old, smelly, tightey-whitey underwear from his jacket.

They all screamed at the sight-even Dustin, and he's a _ghost_!

Tucker commented, "I don't know what's scarier-the underwear, or the fact that he carries them around in his coat."

"I can't believe _he's_ the guy that almost every girl in school falls for," Nell also commented, disgusted.

…

 _Tomorrow Afternoon_

The next day, late afternoon, Danny, Nell, Tucker and Owen were in Danny and Owen's room, trying to figure out what Danny was going to do for his haunted house room. Even though Halloween was Nell's most-hated holiday, she had managed to come up with a haunted house room, but so far, only Owen knew about it, as Nell wanted to keep it a surprise.

Nell was leaning against a wall, throwing up an ecto-ball and catching it, Owen was spinning around on his desk chair and Tucker was sitting on Danny's desk chair; all three of them were bored out of their minds.

"What if we did something with skeletons?" Danny asked the bored teens, showing them a picture he had drawn of Dash being choked by a skeleton. "See? How scary is that?"

"On a scale of not to ten, not," Tucker answered, still bored.

Danny crumpled up the page and chucked it into the bin-which was already overflowing with his previous ideas for his haunted house room.

"How about this?" Danny suggested, changing into his ghost form. He turned intangible and phased through his bed. When he came back up, he was invisible and the sheet was on him, looking almost like a ghost.

"Ooo-ooo-oooo," Danny wailed.

"Lame," Sam commented flatly as she, Ava and Dustin entered the room-or in Dustin's case, phased into the room.

"Seriously Danny?" Ava asked, eyebrow raised. "Floating bedsheet? How is _that_ scary?"

Danny turned visible again and pulled the sheet off him, turning back to human form.

"Oh man. Halloween's a week away and I _still_ don't have a _clue_ for what I'm gonna do for my haunted house room," Danny moped, sitting on his bed. He looked at Nell, who had made the ecto-ball disappear. "Nell, what are you going to do for your haunted house room?"

Nell glared at him firstly at the mention of Halloween-and her birthday-being a week away, before saying, "It's a surprise. You'll find out at the party-which I'm probably not going to be at." She gave a reassuring smile to Danny. "Cheer up, Danny. I'm sure you'll find some inspiration for it, like I did, and from doing research."

"Exactly, which is why I picked this up from the old bookshop where I like to _Skulk And Lurk_ ," Sam said, pulling a book out of her purple spider backpack and handing it to Danny. He took it and read out the title, "' _Chronicles Of The Fright Knight_ '?"

He opened the book, where there was an illustration of a flaming knight riding a pretty scary, armoured pegasus. In his hand was a flaming sword that sent shivers up Nell's spine.

"He's the age-old spirit of Halloween. Legend has it, that if his sword, the Soul Shredder, cuts through you, you get teleported to a dimension where you live out your worst fear," Sam explained.

Danny turned over to the next page, which showed a drawing of the Fright Knight's supposed lair. At seeing the drawing, Danny thought that it looked familiar.

"Wait a minute," Danny said. "I've seen this before. Nell, can you get out the map please?"

"Sure," Nell said, going over to Danny's drawer and pulling out a folder that said **MAP OF THE GHOST ZONE** (IN PROGRESS). She handed the folder to Danny, who pulled out the map and laid it out next to the drawing in the book. On the map was several landmarks-including an island labelled "Skulker's Lair", another labelled, "Walker's Prison", and another labelled, "Klemper's Realm". However, in the middle of the map was a castle that looked very similar to the castle in the book.

"Look familiar?" Danny asked.

"It matches the map we've been making of the Ghost Zone," Tucker answered, he, Sam, Ava, Owen and Dustin coming to the same realisation as Danny.

"This is _great_! He's a ghost, _and_ he's the spirit of Halloween! That means I can take the best ideas from _this_ guy, and fuse them into my haunted house room," Danny said, now knowing what he was going to do.

At hearing that, Nell's head whirled around to face him and she shouted, "No!"

"No?" Danny repeated, confused. "Why no?"

"Because, Danny, don't you realise how _dangerous_ this is? Gosh, this is _another_ reason why I hate Halloween!" Nell yelled. "Every year, some idiot who doesn't know what he's doing or how dangerous it is tries to summon a ghost from the Ghost Zone! And every year, me, Owen, Holly or some other necromancer has to either stop those idiots or put that ghost back before they do any damage! All because those numbskull morons think it will be 'fun', when it actually isn't! You trying to invoke the spirit of Halloween, even for ideas, just _screams_ chaos."

"Nell, you're overreacting. I'm sure nothing bad will happen," Danny brushed off.

"Believe me Danny, coming from the girl who's spent nearly every Halloween putting ghosts back into the Ghost Zone because some idiot got lucky and managed to summon one, I'm _not_ overreacting; I'm just trying to warn you about how bad an idea this is," Nell retorted back, before grabbing her bag.

"I'm heading to the mall to hang out with Valerie and Star," Nell informed, storming to the door. Before she left, she turned around and asked, "Ava, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Ava accepted, grabbing her bag as well and joining up with her friend. Nell opened the door and the two girls left, Nell almost slamming the door closed behind her.

Owen looked at Danny and said, "You know, it might be wise to listen to Nell, Danny. People _have_ managed to summon ghosts on Halloween, and it almost always ended in disaster. Maybe you should choose a different theme for your haunted house room?"

"Owen, the Fright Knight _is_ a good idea. I'm sure nothing bad will happen," Danny said back.

Owen groaned. "Why do I feel like you just jinxed us?"

…

 _Meanwhile, at Amity Park Mall_

At the mall, Nell, Ava, Valerie and Star were having something to eat. They had already gone shopping and were now chatting and catching up a bit. Nell was having a really good time with her friends-until the topic steered towards her least-favourite subject at the moment.

"So, Nell, what are you going to do for Halloween?" Star asked her.

In response, Nell death-glared at her plate as she ground out, "Hopefully, nothing."

"Nothing?" Star repeated, confused. "But Nell, it's _Halloween_! There's parties, and free candy, and-"

"And Halloween also happens to be my most-hated holiday!" Nell shouted, interrupting Star.

The blonde girl looked at her, shocked, while Valerie asked, "Nell… why do you hate Halloween?"

"A lot of reasons," Nell responded back. _Some I can't name because of my secret_ , she added mentally. "Like how my actual birthday is on the same day, and-"

"Your _birthday_? But Nell, I thought your birthday was on the same day as Danny's and Owen's," Star cut in, confused.

Nell winced, before explaining, "Yeah, well, truth is… me, Owen, Holly and Josie are actually adopted. Our biological parents died nine years ago in a house fire, and we were adopted by the Fentons shortly after. Sorry that I didn't tell you before now."

Star, who had been quiet for the most part, gasped and hugged Nell.

"Oh my gosh! Nell, I'm so sorry about what happened to your biological parents! I had no clue," Star sympathised, pulling back.

"It's okay," Nell said back, before resuming glaring at her plate. "But yeah, my real birthday's on Halloween, which is one of the reasons why I hate it so much. And nothing will change that."

Before anyone could say anything else, Nell's phone went off. Pulling it out, her eyes quickly skimmed over the text that had been sent to her. Typing a quick reply back and sending it, Nell put her phone away as she said, "I've got to go. Holly just texted me saying that I should come with her to help her find a costume for Josie so that she can go trick-or-treating. Yay."

With that, Nell grabbed her bag and the stuff she had bought, and said a few goodbyes to three of her closest friends before she left.

As soon as Nell was out of sight, Star turned to Valerie and Ava, smiling secretly.

"Girls, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"That even though her birthday is on the same day, Nell really hates Halloween?" Valerie guessed. Star rolled her eyes.

"Close; I'm thinking that we throw Nell a surprise birthday party! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ava gasped, grinning excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, that would be _awesome_!" Ava exclaimed excitedly. "I can just _imagine_ it!"

"But won't Nell be angry at us for throwing her a surprise birthday party?" Valerie pointed out. "After all, she just told us that she _hates_ Halloween-and therefore, her birthday."

"Val, if we change Nell's mind about _not_ hating her birthday, then we've gotta take that chance!" Star told her. "I don't mind that Nell hates Halloween, but I hope us throwing her a surprise birthday party might change her mind about hating her birthday just because it's on the same day!"

"You know, when you put it like that… I'm in," Ava said, grinning.

Ava and Star turned to Valerie, who sighed and said, "Okay, I'm in. I just hope Nell doesn't kill us for this."

"Trust me Val, she'll be too happy to even _think_ about being angry at us," Star assured Valerie, before the three girls left the mall and headed to Fenton Works and told Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Holly, Danny, Owen, Josie, Sam, Tucker and Dustin about throwing a surprise birthday party for Nell.

…

 _A Week Later-Halloween_

"…. And by 'fuse', you meant 'totally rip off'," Sam remarked dryly, comparing one of the drawings in the book to the dummy Fright Knight that Danny made, unimpressed.

It was now Halloween, and both Danny, Nell and Dash had finished their haunted house rooms. Nell was even more grouchy and angry now that Halloween was here. She still remembered when her parents woke her up at five this morning, and that they wanted her to come home at midnight for a "special" surprise, though Nell was a bit wary about the surprise.

In Danny's haunted house room, there were sack dummies with bones painted on them and ropes around their necks to show that they were being hanged, rubber spiders and stuffed toy heads on spikes.

"Where did the stuffed toy animal heads come from?" Nell asked. Ava nodded.

"I think that's the _only_ part of your haunted house room that disturbs me, Danny," Ava said to him. "But seriously, where did you get them?"

…

 _Meanwhile, in Jazz and Holly's room…_

It turned out, Danny had gotten the stuffed toy heads from Jazz's toy animals, ripping their heads off of their bodies. Right now, Jazz just discovered her stuffed toy animals no longer had heads-and she immediately guessed who the culprit was.

"DANNY!" she shouted angrily.

…

 _Back at Danny's Haunted House Room_

"It's not aboutbeing original-it's about not eating Dash's underwear and Nell not doing his math homework," Danny said back to Sam.

"Danny, no offence, but your room kinda looks like where you might hold a little kid's Halloween party. It's not really very scary," Nell said to Danny, wincing a bit.

However, Danny didn't hear her, as he walked up to the Fright Knight dummy. Changing into his ghost form, he overshadowed the dummy.

"I am the Fright Knight! Tremble before the Soul Shredder!" Danny yelled in a gruff voice as he pulled out the "Soul Shredder"-which was just a blowup balloon sword.

"It slices, it dices, it creates your worst fear. _Now_ how much would you pay?" Danny asked, sounding a bit like a salesman.

"For this thing? About fifty-nine cents," Tucker responded flatly. "Now, if you excuse me…"

The dummy sat back on it's "throne" and Danny phased out of it, changing back to human form and standing besides Sam, Nell, Ava and Dustin.

"I'm a little late to start scamming for some free candy," Tucker went on, picking up a pumpkin basket. "Got my route plotted out for OCP-Optimum Chocolate Payload. You wanna steer clear of the Red Zone. Nothing but fresh fruit and granola bars in the Red Zone."

"So where's your costume?" Sam asked.

In response to her question, Tucker just put on those glasses you get at the news agency with the fake nose attached to the lenses.

Danny, Sam, Nell, Owen, Ava and Dustin shared a confused look.

"Uh, Tuck, that's not really much of a costume," Owen pointed out.

"Exactly. Gotta travel light if you want to maximise your haul. Come on, baby. Hit me with something sweet," Tucker said, going to the door and opening it-only to be covered in green goo.

Standing outside was Jack and Maddie; Maddie was holding the Fenton Finder and Jack was holding a silver-coloured metal gun with green accents that had a silver metal tank attached to it via a silver metal cord. Jack and Maddie went inside-or in Jack's case, _leapt_ inside.

"Ah-ha! Look at that! The Fenton Foamer works like a charm!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know! There was a ghost reading in this very room _seconds_ ago, and now the room, is clean!" Maddie announced.

"Speak for yourself," Tucker grumbled, still covered in glowing green goo. "If anybody needs me, I'll be at a different door every thirty-eight seconds." He shortly left afterwards.

"Isn't he a little old to be walking around in public in a stupid costume?" Jack asked Maddie.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Good question," Nell agreed.

"Decontaminating the area, kids," Maddie answered.

"You know how ecto-storms always flare up around Halloween," Jack added.

"See what I mean?" Nell hissed to Danny. "It may not be 'ecto-storms', but the meaning's still the same; bad idea to summon ghosts or do anything ghostly on Halloween!"

"I get your point!" Danny hissed back, before saying in a louder tone, "This is all very riveting-and by riveting I mean dull with a capital 'D'-but you guys need to leave before Lancer sees you and thinks you're helping me or Nell."

"Lancer? Hey, this isn't some sort of anti-detention project, is it?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Nell mentally face-palmed.

"No! No, no! Um, we're just finally starting to get interested in ghosts, like our old man," Danny lied. Nell nodded and added, "Yep. And even though I hate Halloween-with every single bone in my body-me and Danny are thinking of doing some ghost hunting in the cemetery later tonight."

Both her and Danny gave smiles that they hoped were convincing.

Jack smiled happily and exclaimed, "Finally! If I didn't consider it a sign of weakness, I'd weep with joy."

Jack started to cry, happy that his son and adopted daughter were getting into the family business, and left. Maddie smiled happily at Danny and Nell and said, "Like your father, I'm happy you kids are getting into the family business, but don't be too long at the cemetery; remember, we still have your special surprise, Nell. Bye!" Maddie shortly left.

"Yay," Nell commented sarcastically. She turned to Danny, glaring. "You _so_ owe me, Danny."

Danny shrugged, before smiling a determined smile as he transformed into his ghost form.

"Decorated room, faked out parents. Only thing left to do is check out what Dash's lame theme is, and spend the rest of the night, gloating," Danny said with complete confidence.

"Care if I join?" Nell asked, transforming into her ghost form as well.

"Sure," Danny answered, before he flew down and grabbed the balloon sword. Turning intangible, he and Nell phased out of his haunted house room and flew towards Dash's haunted house room. Phasing their heads through the door, they looked at Dash's room.

Nell had to admit, she was impressed.

There were dummies being crushed by sports equipment, skeletons running on treadmills and cardboard bullies hitting cardboard nerds with towels, and two skeletons were duking it out in a boxing ring, before one of them hit the other's head off. In the middle of it all was Dash, who was dressed as a zombie coach, and Mr. Lancer, who was holding a clipboard.

" _The Spa Of Doom_? Quite impressive, Mr. Baxter. And I must admit, your knowledge of auto-animatronic technology is _very_ impressive," Mr. Lancer praised Dash, writing everything down on his clipboard. "What else do you have for me?"

"A twenty-minute presentation about the horrors of athlete's foot," Dash answered as he and Mr. Lancer walked away to a giant shoe. Behind them, an invisible Danny and Nell watched.

"Well, let's make this snappy. My guests arrive at midnight and I still have to judge two other scary rooms, you know," Mr. Lancer said to Dash as they sat in the shoe.

"You'll _love_ the Tunnel of Fungus!" Dash promised as the giant shoe drove down a track.

When they were out of sight, Danny and Nell turned visible again.

"Man, _that_ is _cool_!" Danny exclaimed. Looking down at the balloon sword-which deflated-he added, "And man, _that_ is _not_! I gotta do something or it's tightey-whiteys for dessert and you doing Dash's math homework, Nell."

"Danny, there's still _my_ room to be judged," Nell pointed out. But Danny, after looking at the sword, got an idea-an idea that Nell immediately guessed.

"Oh no, please no! Tell me you're _not_ thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing," Nell pleaded.

"What do you think I'm thinking of doing?" Danny asked back.

"You're thinking of taking the Fright Knight's sword!" Nell answered.

"Maybe…"

Nell groaned. "Since I can't stop you, I'll come with you to make sure you don't get killed."

Danny grinned at her.

"Thanks Nell!" Danny thanked, turning intangible and phasing out of the house.

Nell groaned again.

"I _hate_ Halloween," she muttered, before turning intangible as well and phasing out of the house, flying after Danny.

…

 _Later_

In the Ghost Zone, Danny was looking at the map made of the Ghost Zone(so far)to get to the Fright Knight's castle. Nell was behind him, in a grouchy mood.

"This is a terrible idea, Danny," Nell grumbled.

"No, this is a _great_ idea," Danny said back. "Borrowing the Fright Knight's sword-"

"And by 'borrow', you mean 'steal'," Nell interrupted.

" _Borrowing_ the Fright Knight's sword," Danny went on, "will guarantee that I can beat Dash!"

Nell glared at him. "Danny, you taking the Fright Knight's sword, plus it's Halloween-and _he's_ the spirit of Halloween-equals disaster!"

"Nell, you worry too much," Danny brushed off.

"And you worry too little," Nell returned.

The rest of the flight was in silence. Soon enough, they arrived at the Fright Knight's castle; and even Danny had to admit, it looked really, really scary.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Danny said to himself as he and Nell flew into one of the windows.

Now inside the castle, Danny and Nell landed. Seeing a staircase leading up to a door, Danny and Nell flew up to it.

However, there was a sound, and the two halfas saw four swinging blades heading straight towards them!

"DANNY!" Nell shrieked, regretting coming with Danny.

They ducked so that the first two blades missed them, but when Danny used spectral bodily manipulation to lengthen his torso and Nell turned intangible to avoid the last two blades, they got cut by them.

"AH!" Danny and Nell yelled in pain as Danny's torso returned to normal and Nell became tangible again. Danny was clutching his side and Nell was pressing her left hand to her right arm. When they looked at their hands, sticky green ectoplasm(the ghost version of blood that replaced their normal human blood when they transformed into their ghost forms)was on their gloved hands.

"Oh, right. Rule number one: In the Ghost Zone, ghosts _can_ be hurt," Danny said, remembering, before he and Nell continued on. They were soon met, however, by _more_ swinging blades. Ducking and dodging and doing some pretty simple-but impressive-acrobatic tricks, Danny and Nell managed to avoid being cut into ribbons from the blades.

The door at the top of the staircase opened of its own accord, and Danny and Nell went in, where it closed shut behind them, a blade slicing into the door.

Standing back up-and somehow missing the part of the blade that went through the door( **AN: Seriously, how did Danny-in the actual episode-miss** _ **not**_ **getting cut by the freaking** _ **blade in the door**_ **!?)** -they soon found out that this room was just as dangerous as the staircase; the walls suddenly grew spikes and began to move forward, threatening to crush Nell and Danny!

"DANNY!" Nell shrieked, red-silver eyes wide as she death-glared Danny. "This was a _terrible_ idea! In a few seconds, we're going to be dead- _fully_ dead!"

Danny couldn't disagree with Nell's point there.

Still, he flew through the slowly-closing pathway towards the door at the end of the rapidly-shrinking hallway, Nell reluctantly flying after him. A few seconds later, she realised something.

 _Wait, if_ ghosts _get hurt in the Ghost Zone, then that means…_

"Danny!" Nell shouted, getting an idea. "Change back to human form!"

Danny did what Nell told him and changed back to human form as Nell did the same, a split second before the walls fully closed. But phasing harmlessly through the wall was a now-human, unharmed Danny and Nell.

"True, _ghosts_ can be hurt here… but _humans_ have it made. While we're human, we're the ghosts here," Nell explained with a smile.

"Great thinking, sis," Danny complimented, also grinning.

Nell gave him a glare. "Though, I _still_ think this is a terrible idea, Danny."

"I'm sure nothing will happen," Danny casually said back as they walked to the door. "I mean, what's the worst that _can_ happen?"

"A lot," Nell muttered to herself as she followed Danny. " _Especially_ when you're messing with the spirit of Halloween _on_ Halloween."

Opening the huge door, Danny saw skeletons lying down on the floor-and in the centre, the Soul Shredder in all it's glory, glowing green and sheathed in a purple pumpkin.

As soon as Nell saw it, the bad feeling that she had ever since she first saw the place increased.

"Danny…" Nell warned as Danny walked forward towards the sword, following after him. He accidentally stepped on a skeleton, cringing. Going up to the sword, Danny looked at it before he grabbed it. With Nell being this close to the sword, she could practically _feel_ the power, malevolence and downright evilness from it.

When he saw that nothing bad happened, Danny grabbed onto the sword with both hands and began pulling.

"Uh, Danny, like I said before, maybe this is a bad idea," Nell warned, but her warning came too late.

The sword slid out of the pumpkin and Danny stumbled back a bit, before he smiled triumphantly. Nell, however, wasn't feeling so victorious as she glanced around nervously; she just _knew_ something bad was going to happen, even _before_ Danny pulled the sword out of the pumpkin. And now that he _had_ pulled the sword out…

"This place gives _me_ the creeps-which means it'll scare the pants off of Lancer!" Danny exclaimed, still grinning victoriously.

"Okay, you got the sword, can we go now?" Nell practically begged, still looking around nervously.

"Nell, nothing happened when I pulled out the sword, I'm sure nothing bad will happen now," Danny assured her. Nell shot him a look.

"Then why do I have the feeling you just jinxed us?" she asked back-just as she heard growling.

Looking behind her, Nell nearly screamed when she saw the skeletons-who had previously been lying on the floor lifelessly-were now standing.

"DANNY!" Nell shrieked for the third time in a row-only this time, it was from fear. "L-look b-be-behind you! The skel-"

Before she could finish, Danny-who had been walking towards the door with his eyes closed-now opened his eyes as he also saw the standing skeletons.

Danny and Nell jumped back as the skeletons lunged forward, before they stood again, blocking off the way to the door.

Looking at the sword, Nell had a hunch that Danny pulling out the sword was what had animated the skeletons.

"You guys need to eat a little more red meat," Danny suggested, before he and Nell transformed into their ghost forms. Taking a karate pose, they shouted in unison, "HI-YAH!"

Instead of attacking, the skeletons bowed down in front of Danny-or so he thought. Nell thought they were bowing to something-or much rather, _someone_ -else.

"Uh… that's right! You know badness when you see it," Danny said cockily, before he and Nell heard a rumbling sound.

"I don't think they were bowing to _you_ , Danny!" Nell shouted as the rumbling continued.

Turning around, they gasped when the pumpkin exploded into green smoke and standing before them… was none other but the Fright Knight himself.

" _GAHHH_!" The Fright Knight yelled.

"DANNY!" Nell screamed. "WHAT DID YOU _DO_!?"

Rethinking over what she said, she added, "Oh wait, I know what you did… YOU UNLEASHED THE FRIGHT KNIGHT WHEN YOU PULLED OUT THE FREAKING SWORD! Guess what, Genius, the worst is now happening!"

"Uh… oops?" Danny said weakly. Nell just death-glared at him.

"Fools!" Fright Knight shouted, drawing Danny and Nell back to the other ghost in the room. "You have released me. Return to me my sword, so that my reign of terror can begin anew!"

"I can bring the sword back by midnight, but the 'reign of terror' is kinda a deal breaker," Danny said.

"It was not a request, whelp! It was a demand!" Fright Knight shouted, before leaping towards Danny. He flew out of the way just as the Fright Knight punched the ground where Danny had previously been standing. The Fright Knight turned to Nell, who said, "You know, I _tried_ to talk him out of pulling the sword out, but you know how teenage boys are-almost nothing can get through their thick skulls. Anyway, so, since I don't want a reign of terror as well, I'm going to keep the sword away from you. So, uh, bye!"

With that, Nell flew up besides Danny, glaring at him all the way.

"Nell-" Danny started to say.

"Escape first, me yelling at you for being a complete _idiot_ and pulling the sword out when I told you it was a bad idea at the _very_ beginning later!" Nell interrupted, simmering with rage.

Wisely not disagreeing with that, Danny and Nell continued to fly away from the enraged ghost. Seeing a window up ahead, Danny and Nell blasted a ghost ray each at it, shattering the window, and giving the two half-ghost teens a way to escape.

Flying out of the now-broken window, Danny and Nell flew as fast as they could back to the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Back inside the castle, Fright Knight picked up a pumpkin and smashed it against the wall, unleashing his ghostly mount, a pegasus named Nightmare.

Leaping onto the ghoulish winged horse, Fright Knight immediately gave chase to the two teens who released him and stole his sword.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the real world, Holly was finishing up taking Josie trick-or-treating. Josie was wearing a light green, pink and purple sparkly dress and matching pink and purple wings with pink flats and white tights and fake white daisies in her loose honey-blonde hair. In her hand was a sparkly pink wand with purple and green ribbons wrapped around it. Josie was dressed up as a fairy princess.

As they came past the park, Holly saw that their adoptive parents were there.

"Oh no," she groaned; Holly _so_ didn't need anyone seeing her with her parents tonight.

"Whoa!" Maddie exclaimed at seeing the readings on the Fenton Finder. "Ecto-storm's flaring up."

"Better alert the local townsfolk," Jack said, before he shouted into a megaphone, "CODE FIVE, CODE FIVE, CODE FIVE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS _NOT_ A DRILL!"

"Weird costumes," a kid dressed up as Robin Hood commented. "What are they, plumbers?"

All the kids laughed at that while Holly groaned in embarrassment.

"Is this thing on?" Jack asked.

Josie grinned when she saw her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Josie yelled, waving and grinning at her parents and catching their attention.

Maddie grabbed the megaphone off of Jack and said through it, "Hi, sweeties! How's the trick-or-treating going for you, Josie-Rosie? Ooo, you look so _adorable_ in your costume!"

Josie beamed while Holly face-palmed in embarrassment as the kids laughed harder at her and Josie.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the Ghost Zone, Danny and Nell were flying towards the portal as if their lives depended on it. Behind them, slowly gaining on them, was the Fright Knight.

Fright Knight shot a ghost ray at them from his eyes, which Danny and Nell managed to swerve out of the way from, continuing on their way.

A second later, they gasped as they saw, just up ahead, the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Yes!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison. "Home sweet home!"

Turning around, Danny shot a ghost ray at Fright Knight, making him fall off his horse. However, he managed to grab onto the reins, yanking Nightmare back. Getting back on, Fright Knight resumed his chase after them.

But by now, Danny and Nell were already through the portal and back home. Hearing Nightmare behind them, Danny and Nell realised that they were seconds away from the Fright Knight entering through the portal into the real world.

"DANNY, CLOSE THE PORTAL!" Nell shouted at him. "HURRY!"

Danny rushed to the portal's controls and immediately closed the portal-just as Fright Knight was about to enter through it.

"Phew," Danny and Nell sighed out in relief. Danny grinned at the sword and was about to leave when Nell said, "Danny?"

Gulping, Danny turned around and Nell continued, "Just so you know… OF ALL THE FOOLISH AND IDIOTIC IDEAS YOU COULD HAVE HAD, PULLING OUT AND STEALING THE SOUL SHREDDER AND UNLEASHING THE FRIGHT KNIGHT ON HALLOWEEN WHEN I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO BEGIN WITH IS THE MOST IDIOTIC OF THEM ALL! ARRGHH!"

Storming away from Danny, Nell took in a deep breath before resuming her yelling at Danny.

"I told you- _I told you_ -that messing with the spirit of Halloween means chaos, and you taking his sword and unleashing him plus when it's Halloween tonight equals complete and utter disaster! Of all the…"

Yelling fading to muttering, Nell marched over to the wall and began punching it with all the strength she had-which was a lot. And every word she said was punctuated with a furious punch.

"I. HATE. _HALLOWEEN_!" Nell shouted, throwing a series of mini-punches when she said "Halloween" and punctuating it with a massive punch, leaving a huge crater in the wall.

"Okay, okay! I _may_ have made a huge mistake, but Nell, the portal's closed and there's _no_ way the Fright Knight can escape if the portal's closed. Besides, I'll return the sword back by midnight after the bet with Dash is over. I mean, what's the worst that can happen until midnight?" Danny said to a now-calm Nell.

"As long as you put the sword back and _not_ do anymore stupid ideas like taking the sword thanks to a bet with Dash, I'm okay with that," Nell said back. "And a _lot_ can happen before midnight!"

With that, she and Danny flew out of the house and back to the house where Danny's haunted house room was, Nell hoping that the portal could keep the Fright Knight _inside_ the Ghost Zone.

But luck wasn't on Danny's or Nell's side, as the Fright Knight managed to pull the portal doors open, enabling him to escape into the real world and go after his sword.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in Danny's haunted house room, Sam, Ava and Dustin were getting worried; Owen had left an hour ago because he played a key part in Nell's haunted house room, and Mr. Lancer was coming to judge Danny's room, and Danny wasn't here.

"Where _is_ he?" Sam wondered out loud.

Behind her, Danny phased an intangible hand out of the floor. Turning it tangible, he tapped a finger against Sam's combat boot, freaking her out.

"AHH!" she yelled in fright.

"You think _that's_ scary," Danny said, phasing fully out of the floor and turning tangible again, "get a load of _this_."

He showed off the Soul Shredder to Sam, Ava and Dustin.

Behind Ava and Dustin, Nell invisibly phased through the roof and floated behind them. Turning her hands visible, Nell placed one hand on Ava's shoulder and the other on Dustin's. Feeling something on their shoulders, Ava and Dustin looked down… and screamed when they saw a seemingly disembodied hand each on their shoulders.

Laughter could be heard from behind them and Ava and Dustin whirled around to see Nell return to visibility, clutching her stomach.

"You… should have… seen… your… faces!" Nell gasped out between guffaws of laughter, and Ava and Dustin knew now that it had been Nell who scared them.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ava remarked dryly, before turning back to Danny, who was still showing off the sword to Sam.

"You went into the Ghost Zone and _stole_ the Fright Knight's _sword_!" Sam exclaimed. She turned to Nell.

"And you went after him and didn't try to stop him!" she added.

"Hey! I _tried_ to warn him, talk him out of it _and_ tried to convince him it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen!" Nell defended herself as Danny responded back, "Stole, borrow, schematics. You worry too much, like Nell does."

"Uh, Danny, that worrying that Nell does _might_ have been good to listen to," Ava said. "Maybe you should put the sword back before something _really_ bad happens."

However, her warning came too late, as Danny stuck the sword into the ground. As soon as it was, the sword began to glow an ominous green colour. Danny let go and stood beside a shocked Sam, Ava, Dustin and Nell. Green light shot out of the sword and blasted a hole into the ceiling. A green, swirling vortex-like cloud formed above the house and green lighting went through one of the windows and struck the dummies in Dash's room, transforming them into real-life zombies!

As soon as Mr. Lancer left and Dash closed the door, he gasped as he saw that his dummies were now zombies!

"AHHH! ZOMBIES!" Dash screamed, which was heard by Danny, Nell, Sam, Ava and Dustin.

"D-Danny," Ava stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the sword and the light it projected. "Wh-what did you _do_!?"

"Maybe I should get this thing back," Danny said to himself. Nell glared at him and exclaimed, " _Now_ you realise what a terrible idea it was to take the sword!?"

However, a shout of, "Mr. Fenton!", came as Mr. Lancer entered Danny's haunted house room.

"It's time," he added. "As soon as I judged your brother's room, it will be _your_ turn, Miss. Fenton."

Sam leapt in front of Danny while Ava and Dustin skidded in front of Nell as she and Danny transformed back into their human forms.

"Right after Lancer judges my room!" Danny added. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Nell face-palmed.

 _A lot_ , she thought to herself. _A lot, a lot, a lot, a LOT!_

…

 _Meanwhile_

A bolt of green lighting struck the ground and who should appear? The Fright Knight, mounted on his horse.

"Free! And once I regain possession of my sword, I will transform this world into my own personal pantheon of terror! And then, I. Will. _Rule_!"

He took to the sky and began his search for his sword.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Danny's haunted house room, Danny, Nell, Sam, Ava, Dustin and Mr. Lancer were watching as the real-life zombie jocks that had previously been stuffed dummies from Dash's room advanced on them.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer, I don't know if it's safe in here," Sam said worriedly to Mr. Lancer.

"That's right, Sam!" Danny said, before he quickly shoved the zombies out of the room and shone a torch light on his face as he went on, " _Nothing_ is safe inside… Danny Fenton's Room Of Doom! Enter if you dare."

He pressed a button on a tape recorder that began to play fake thunder, he flicked a light over Mr. Lancer's head that flickered on and off, and used a fishing line to lower rubber spiders next to an unimpressed Mr. Lancer.

Squeezing one of the spiders, Mr. Lancer said, "I'll have you know I _don't_ fall for cheap theatrics."

However, another green lighting bolt struck a box of rubber spiders, causing it to glow green.

"And I _don't_ scare easily," Mr. Lancer continued. He felt something poke his shoulder and turned to see a massive, frightening spider behind him; the result of the transforming lighting bolt striking the box full of once-harmless rubber spiders.

"But you're off to a promising start," he said as he smiled and wrote it down.

"Uh, heh heh, all part of the show," Danny lied nervously as he looked at the very real giant spider standing in the room.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Outside, Dash was running down the pathway, scared out of his mind and screaming, "ZOMBIES! GHOSTS!"

The Fright Knight-at hearing Dash's screams-exclaimed, "I know that terror! It carries the scent of my blade!"

Flying down in front of Dash, Fright Knight demanded, "You! Tell me: Where are you running from?"

"9/17 Maple Street," Dash answered, pointing to the house where the swirling vortex-cloud was.

"Yes! Upon yonder hill lies the instrument of my ultimate ascendancy! My Soul Shredder!" Fright Knight yelled as Dash ran away.

In town, the lighting continued to strike at everything and whatever it touched, it turned into monsters; cars became flying one-eyed monsters, mailboxes suddenly became sentient and started biting and stop signs became octopus lady creatures. Everyone screamed as they were chased by these and many other monsters; a giant blue monster, a vampire-like monster, an alien-octopus monster, a purple monster, a lake monster and an alien monster. Flying overhead was Fright Knight, who was enjoying the terror inflicted on the citizens of Amity Park.

"This is _only_ the beginning!" Fright Knight yelled.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker called up, mistaking the Fright Knight for Danny. "Is that you?"

"Child, you may show a little more respect for your future ruler!" Fright Knight demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, very scary," Tucker said, unimpressed. "That horse is pretty neat though. What's it made of, flaming bedsheets?"

"Flaming bedsheets of death!" Fright Knight shouted.

Tucker's PDA beeped and he pulled it out while saying, "Oh, I'm running late! I gotta be at the Hendersons' in five-"

Before he could stay anything else, Fright Knight grabbed him and said, "I am the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween."

He shot a ghost ray out of his eyes at Tucker's basket, melting the candy on top.

"Oh man! Why'd you do that?" Tucker asked, annoyed that the Fright Knight-or, as he believed it to be, Danny-melted his candy.

"And once this ecto-storm touches every corner of this globe, _all_ these transformations will be permanent"-as Fright Knight said that, a bolt of lighting struck a couple of dumpsters, transforming them into a blue monster-"and _this_ , shall be my _new_ domain! Now, take me to my sword!" Fright Knight demanded, revealing his plan to Tucker.

"You're not Danny, are you?" Tucker asked.

…

 _Meanwhile_

In another part of Amity Park, Holly and Josie were fighting the lighting-transformed monsters with their necromancer powers; Josie was using her gifts to transform into swarms of ravens and bats and to make shadow-weapons for herself and Holly while also making shadowy bonds and ropes.

"What happened!? These used to be ordinary objects; now they're monsters!" Josie yelled.

"I'll give you _one_ guess," Holly said back, fending off a monster that used to be a mailbox with a shadow-spear.

Josie's eyes widened.

"The Fright Knight!? But I thought he was just a scary story meant to teach me a lesson to not mess with ghosts on Halloween!"

"Jose, the Fright Knight _is_ reall; he's just been trapped. But now, someone's pulled out his sword, the Soul Shredder, and released him! The sword's the reason why all these ordinary objects are now monsters!" Holly yelled back. Expertly swinging her spear, Holly swung it at the monster's head, dazing it. "Though I don't know who the absolute _idiot_ that pulled the sword out is-or why he thought that taking the Fright Knight's sword _on_ Halloween was such a great idea!"

The monster resumed it's charge against them, and almost crushed them if Holly and Josie hadn't shadow-travelled out of the way.

"If we survive this, I'm going to _kill_ the moron who pulled the sword out and caused this!" Holly vowed, before she and Josie charged again with battle yells.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Danny's haunted house room, Mr. Lancer was now covered from his feet to his neck in webbing; he was beginning to get impressed with Danny's room.

"This has potential. Sticky, gross… I like it!" Mr. Lancer said. In front of him, the spider growled, getting ready to eat him, but Mr. Lancer thought this was all part of Danny's room.

"Danny, you and Nell _might_ want to end this before things spiral out of control!" Sam advised worriedly.

"Yeah, like putting the sword straight back into the Ghost Zone and ending this before something bad happens to Lancer!" Nell advised as well.

"We will, Nell, as soon as Lancer declares either me or you the winner," Danny said back.

The spider came closer to Mr. Lancer and roared in his face.

"Okay, I'm mildly impressed. A few more surprises, and you might have this thing wrapped up," Mr. Lancer said. "But make it quick, as I still have Nell's room to judge."

"Yes! I'll take mildly impressed. That's my cue to clean up," Danny said with a smile.

Grabbing the Fenton Foamer his parents left behind, Danny blasted a stream of green ectoplasmic goo at the spider. As soon as it made contact with it, the spider reverted back to being a harmless rubber spider. Sam, Nell, Ava and Dustin were trying to push the door closed, but the skeletons who were trying to break in were making that difficult.

"Sam, catch!" Danny exclaimed, throwing the weapon to Sam, who grabbed it as the skeletons burst through the door. Sam, Ava, Nell and Dustin were flung back, and they gasped at the skeletons running up to them. Nell managed to shoot an inconspicuous ghost ray from her finger, blasting a few skeletons back and enabling Sam to shoot them with the Fenton Foamer and reverting them back to stuffed dummies.

"See? I told you guys I had everything under control. We've got enough Fenton Foamers to keep Lancer safe, and as soon as he says the words, 'Danny wins'," Danny said to Sam, Nell, Ava and Dustin, taking the Fenton Foamer off of Sam and shooting a blast at a monstrous rat, transforming it back into a chair.

"Me and Nell will toss the sword back into the Ghost Zone," Danny finished.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Danny. What about the Fright Knight? He'll probably be looking for his sword," Dustin pointed out.

"I closed the portal after me and Nell got out of the Ghost Zone; there's _no_ way he could have escaped," Danny said back confidently.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, and they all gasped as the Fright Knight entered the room, carrying a frightened Tucker as he floated in front of them.

"No way he could have escaped, right?" Nell said sarcastically back to Danny, glaring at him. "Guess what, Danny, he has, and is now floating right in front of us!"

"I didn't know that he could escape the Ghost Zone!" Danny yelled back, defending himself.

Nell groaned. "Why did it _have_ to be Halloween? Why?"

"Hmmm… that's one fancy flaming robot," Mr. Lancer commented, still thinking it was all part of Danny's room.

"GUYS! Whatever you do, _don't_ let him get the sword!" Tucker shouted.

"SILENCE, WHELP!" Fright Knight shouted in anger. He threw Tucker across the room, and the techno-geek ended up landing on the web.

"Hi! Come here often?" Tucker asked Mr. Lancer.

"TUCK!" Danny and Nell yelled in unison.

Nell grabbed the Fenton Foamer off of Danny and aimed it to release Tucker from the spider web, but the Fright Knight blasted it out of her hands with his ghost rays. Danny and Nell looked at the sword at the same time the Fright Knight did.

"My sword! At last!" Fright Knight exclaimed.

He flew towards the sword and Danny and Nell ran towards it as well. Both Danny, Nell and Fright Knight grabbed the sword at the same time.

"HA!" Danny exclaimed triumphantly, but he and Nell were lifted up as Fright Knight pulled the sword out of the ground and tried to shake Danny and Nell off it. Nell let go of the sword and instead jumped onto the Fright Knight, hooking her legs around his torso as she grabbed his arm in an effort to help Danny.

"That's certainly exciting, but is it scary?" Mr. Lancer asked.

They all grappled and struggled for possession of the sword, coming closer and closer to Mr. Lancer and Tucker. Fright Knight swung his sword in another effort to throw Danny off and the blade cut Mr. Lancer. He glowed green for a second and was instantly gone!

Danny and Nell both noticed that their teacher was now gone.

"Lancer! Where did he go!?" Danny and Nell asked in unison.

…

 _Meanwhile_

"Yes, it's scary; it's _very_ scary," Mr. Lancer said as he was surrounded by blackboards with complicated-looking maths equations on them.

One of the equations came to life and grabbed Mr. Lancer, dragging him to the blackboard from which it came to life from. As soon as his hand made contact, the equation made Mr. Lancer's hand do the universally horrible sound of fingernails on a chalkboard.

" _Too_ scary! AHHH!" Mr. Lancer screamed; his greatest fear was complicated maths equations and the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in Danny's haunted house room, Fright Knight had managed to throw off both Danny and Nell, and they looked at the webbing that had previously trapped their out of shape teacher.

"Mr. Lancer!" Danny yelled at the webbing, but of course Mr. Lancer didn't respond.

"Where'd he go?" Nell asked Danny, before they both realised there was _one_ person who would know-the person who sent him there in the first place.

"What did you do to him!?" Danny and Nell demanded in unison, glaring at the Fright Knight as they stood up from the ground.

"I sent him to where _all_ who feel the sting of my blade are sent-a dimension where his worst fears come to life," Fright Knight answered.

Danny, at hearing that, got really excited and exclaimed, "YES! This contest is _so_ mine!"

He looked and saw that he had earned glares from Sam, Nell, Ava and even Dustin. Changing his mind, Danny demanded, "Uh, I mean, bring him back you fiend!"

Danny and Nell charged at the Fright Knight, transforming into their ghost forms. Jumping, Danny aimed to kick the Fright Knight, but the spirit of Halloween swatted him away, making Danny crash into the wall and creating a huge hole in it. Nell attempted to electro-punch the Fright Knight, but he saw her coming and grabbed her, flipping her over his shoulder and sending her flying, landing underneath the hole Danny made.

"Listen to the sound of your doom! Soon, my storm shall consume this planet, and the world will be forever transformed! And _no one_ can stop me!" Fright Knight yelled, holding his sword up high.

"Not if _we_ can help it!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison determinedly.

They got up and charged, slamming into the Fright Knight head on. However, they were bounced back by his really tough armour, landing on the floor.

"Which, apparently, we can't," Danny said.

The Fright Knight walked up to them. Raising his sword, he prepared to send Danny and Nell to their greatest fears.

However, Tucker, who had been helped out of the web by Ava, saw what the Fright Knight was going to do.

"Guys, look out!" Tucker warned. He ran in front of Danny and Ava ran in front of Nell, taking the hit intended for their half-ghost friends. Tucker and Ava glowed green before they were transported to their worst fears.

"TUCKER/AVA! NO!" Danny and Nell screamed in unison.

…

 _Meanwhile-Tucker_

Tucker was transported to an island, where all sorts of technology were there. Suddenly, they all disappeared.

"No phones, no games, no PDAs! And no _clothes_!" Tucker exclaimed in terror; his clothes also disappeared, leaving him wearing only his underwear, beret and glasses.

"All my technology! Useless!" Tucker yelled dramatically.

There was a flash of green light, and Tucker gasped in horror as a giant notepad and pencil floated there.

"NOOOOO!" Tucker yelled; his worst fear was being stuck on an island with no clothes and no technology and being forced to write.

…

 _Meanwhile-Ava_

Ava was transported to a dark space. Looking around, Ava called out, "Hello? Danny? Nell? Sam? Tucker? Owen? Dustin?"

Laughing came and Ava recognised it as Owen's laughter.

"Owen! Thank goodness! I-" Ava started to say in relief, but stopped when she saw Owen, her secret crush- _laughing with another girl_!

"Oh, Owen!" the girl cooed. "You're such a charmer!"

"Maybe I'll charm you right now," Owen flirted, tipping the girl's chin up.

Ava watched, as the worst sight she could ever see happen-Owen _kissing_ another girl.

Ava felt her heart breaking as she ran away, sniffling. She ran further into the darkness, until she stopped; so far, she hadn't see any of her friends or her brother, aside from Owen.

"Wh-where's everyone? I'm… I'm all alone!" Ava shouted, panicking. Her heart raced as she stood up and frantically ran back where she came from-only to crash into a wall.

"OW!" she yelled, falling back. Looking around, Ava started to freak out even more, running around in every direction to only be met with more walls.

"I'm… I'm trapped! I'm trapped!" Ava shrieked, beginning to hyperventilate. Feeling a rumbling beneath her, Ava looked down-only to see she was high above ground- _very_ high above ground.

"AHHHHH!" Ava screamed; her worst fears were seeing Owen kissing another girl, being all alone, trapped in small spaces and heights.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the real world, the Fright Knight roared as he charged at Danny and Nell. The two combined their ghost rays, sending a combined explosive ghost ray at the spirit of Halloween. However, Fright Knight deflected it with his sword, sending the ghost ray back to Nell and Danny, hitting them dead on and causing them to crash into a wall, making _another_ hole.

"Doesn't _anything_ work on this guy?" Danny asked in annoyance.

Sam opened the book and flicked through the pages, scouring through them for anything on how to defeat the Fright Knight, saying as she did so, "There must be _something_ in this book that tells us how to beat him!"

However, she stopped as her eyes widened and she looked up to see the Fright Knight standing right in front of her, sword raised high.

"Perhaps. But you'll _never_ find it!" he yelled as he raised his sword above his head, preparing to cut Sam and send her to her worst fears.

"Sam, look out!" Danny warned as he and Nell turned themselves and her intangible as the sword swung down and sliced the book in half.

Flying away, Danny and Nell carried Sam as she complained, "Darn it! That bookstore has a 'No Return' policy!"

The Fright Knight yanked his sword out just as Danny and Nell landed behind a chair, letting go of Sam as they returned to tangibility. Dustin, who was also hiding behind the chair, was fiercely hugged by Nell.

"Thank goodness he didn't cut you with that sword and sent you to your worst fear!" Nell exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Dustin agreed.

"I'm so sorry guys. I wanted to win _so_ bad-but not _this_ bad. I should have listened to you when you said this was a bad idea in the first place, Nell. You were right; messing with ghosts and especially the Fright Knight is _not_ a good idea on Halloween," Danny apologised, now realising his mistake.

"Stop beating yourself up and start beating _him_. It's the _only_ way we'll be able to get Tucker, Ava and Lancer back safe and get everything back to normal!" Sam said to him.

Danny and Nell flew up to attack the Fright Knight while his back was turned and Sam ran off, Dustin going with her.

Danny charged the Fright Knight, but the spirit of Halloween saw him coming and swatted him away, sending him skidding across a table and crashing against a wall. Nell invisibly flew up behind him and tried for a roundhouse kick, but the Fright Knight felt her presence and grabbed her leg. Nell, shocked, returned to visibility as the Fright Knight flung her across the room, making Nell crash into Danny.

Sam, meanwhile, was desperately looking through the now-ripped up pages, Dustin helping her, the both of them hoping that they could find the Fright Knight's weakness.

"Come on, show me a weakness; a vulnerability; anything!" Sam said as she looked through more pages. Dustin held up a page and exclaimed in triumph, "A-HA!"

"What is it?" Sam asked, moving over to him as they read out in unison, " _To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheathe in pumpkin near_."

" _Pumpkin near_! Guys, you got to put the sword back in a pumpkin!" Sam yelled up to them.

"A _pumpkin_!?" Danny and Nell asked in confusion.

"There are no pumpkins in the room," Danny pointed out as he threw a grandfather clock at the Fright Knight and Nell blasted the Fright Knight with an electric blast, both the clock and the electric attack hitting the spirit of Halloween dead on.

"No pumpkins in the room? Uh, Danny, have you forgotten? It's Halloween!" Nell reminded him, annoyed. "One of the reasons this whole mess started in the first place!"

Danny's eyes widened and he face-palmed himself for being a bit of an idiot at forgetting that.

"You guys have to find another pumpkin fast! That's the _only_ thing that can stop the sword's power-and, possibly, the Fright Knight!" Dustin yelled up to them.

They looked around the room, until Nell's eyes landed on Tucker's pumpkin basket, sitting on a small table.

"Danny, Tucker's pumpkin basket!" Nell pointed out to him. Danny saw it and said, "It'll have to do!"

The Fright Knight stood up from the wreckage, growling and _seriously_ angry. Flying up, he grabbed Danny and Nell and flew out of the room. Releasing them, he swung his sword at them in an attempt to cut them and transport them to their worst fears, but Danny and Nell dodged each blow, running on the roof to escape being cut. The Fright Knight swung one more time, only to miss as Danny and Nell flew out of the way.

"Strike six! Way to whiff, Mr. October!" Danny taunted as he and Nell fired a combined ghost ray, hitting the Fright Knight dead on and blasting him back into the room.

The Fright Knight fell and crashed into a table, breaking it upon impact. Danny and Nell flew into the room and jumped straight on him.

"Come on, guys! You can do it!" Sam encouraged.

"Come on, guys! Kick his rusted metal butt back to the Ghost Zone!" Dustin encouraged as well.

Danny punched the Fright Knight in the face, only to have the ghost punch him back. Nell stomped on the Fright Knight and used her elbow to elbow him, but the Fright Knight grabbed her neck and flung her to the ground. She kicked him in the chest with all her strength, but the Fright Knight didn't let go. Raising his sword, Fright Knight prepared to cut her, but Danny flew in and grabbed the sword's edge with both hands and began to struggle as the sword sent it's energy into him. Nell phased through the floor phased back up again to stand beside Danny, also grabbing the sword with both hands, struggling as well as the sword also sent it's energy into her.

"To cease the storm… to end the fear… the sword must sheathe… in pumpkin near!" Danny and Nell shouted in unison, reciting the book.

Danny and Nell, who had previously been glowing green with the energy of the sword, now glowed white with their own energy as they grabbed the sword's handle and flung the Fright Knight over their shoulders, yelling as they did so. The Fright Knight landed, hard, on the ground as Danny and Nell now held the sword. With huge battle cries, they plunged the sword into the pumpkin basket, before they were thrown back by the force and energy of the sword, now sheathed in the pumpkin basket.

"WHAT!?" Fright Knight shouted in shock.

Danny and Nell landed on the ground beside him and they shouted in unison, "Trick _and_ treat, Bucket-Head!"

"Told you I'd have it back by midnight," Danny added as he and Nell grinned, knowing they had won the battle.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" Fright Knight roared as he ran up and tried to pull the sword out, but was knocked back from the raw energy coming from the sheathed weapon.

The storm began reversing directions as outside, Maddie said as she looked at her readings on the Fenton Finder, "This ghost front is coming from the direction of… 9/17 Maple Street."

"9/17 Maple, hey? Hmm, I could have sworn it was coming from that spooky house with the big swirly cloud overhead," Jack commented, pointing at the ecto-storm caused by the Sould Shredder was.

"OH! That's where Danny, Nell and Owen are!" Maddie realised.

"Then let's get tail-feathered, momma! Our kids are in danger!" Jack yelled as he and Maddie shouldered Fenton Foamers each and ran toward the house, determined to "save" Danny, Nell and Owen.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Out in town, objects that had become monsters became normal objects again; a mailbox monster that was attacking a screaming Star became a normal mailbox again; an octopus lady and a goblin-like monster became, respectively, a baby's teddy bear and a baby mobile again. The bottle dropped in front of the baby and the baby immediately began drinking the milk inside.

All around town, ghouls, ghosts and other monsters transformed back into the objects they once were: a dog, a TV, a car, a bathtub and a lamppost.

The monster that Holly and Josie were now fighting against reverted back to being a regular car again.

"What happened?" Josie asked Holly.

"Looks like Nell, the idiot who pulled the sword out in the first place or the both of them sheathed the sword back in a pumpkin. Everything's reversing back to normal," Holly explained. She held Josie's hand as they walked out of the alley they had been fighting the monster-turned-back-into-a-car and walked back to Fenton Works. "Now, time to get ready for Nell's surprise birthday party."

Josie grinned at that.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back inside Danny's haunted house room, Nightmare neighed wildly before he was sucked into the vortex.

"It's sucking everything into the Ghost Zone!" Sam exclaimed as she, Danny, Nell and Dustin grinned happily. "It's working!"

Suddenly, Sam screamed as she was beginning to get sucked inside the vortex too.

"SAM!" Danny yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back down. Dustin felt himself getting sucked inside the vortex too, but Nell grabbed onto him, pulling him back down as well. Letting go of Nell, Dustin turned his hand intangible and grabbed one of the pipes in the basement, his free hand holding Nell's waist as she held onto Sam as well. Danny and Nell turned their free hands intangible and phased them through the floor to grab the pipes in the basement as well.

"I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! MARK MY WORDS!" Fright Knight vowed. The purple flames around his head went out and his head broke into pieces as he too was sucked into the vortex, the vortex itself disappearing as the pumpkin with the sword still sheathed inside disappeared back into the Ghost Zone, the nightmare finally over as the storm ceased at last.

Tucker and Ava popped back into the real world and Tucker pulled out his PDA and hugged it tightly as he exclaimed, "YES! Sweet beautiful technology, you're mine once again!"

Ava, meanwhile, flung herself to the ground as she too exclaimed, "Ground! Solid, seeable _ground_! And open space! I'll never take either of those things for granted again."

Beaming, Ava stood up again and hugged Tucker-who was celebrating over having his beloved technology back again-and tackled Danny, Nell, Dustin(who had phased their hands back out of the ground and returned them to tangibility)and Sam, exclaiming, "GUYS! I'm _so_ happy to see you again! Danny, did you and Nell defeat the Fright Knight?"

Before Danny and Nell could answer, Mr. Lancer popped back into the real world as well. Danny and Nell quickly transformed back into their human forms and had wide grins as Mr. Lancer looked back at them.

He walked up to Danny and said, "Mr. Fenton, I have to say that was the _most_ horrifying thing I have _ever_ seen. You win! Which is good news for you also, Miss. Fenton."

"Ah, ha ha! YES!" Danny cheered.

"Take that, Tetslaff!" Mr. Lancer said triumphantly as he left.

Danny hugged Sam, Nell, Ava and Dustin, but he looked down guiltily before looking back up and saying, "Mr. Lancer, wait up!" He ran after him.

"I can see it now, Tetslaff," Mr. Lancer said, before he blew a raspberry.

Catching up to him, Danny said, "Mr. Lancer, wait. I had to be honest-I cheated."

"Cheated?" Mr. Lancer asked him with a frown.

"Well, I borrowed… stole some of my parents' technology," Danny said.

"You mean this stuff? Like the Fenton Foamer, which causes a psychosomatic reaction to whomever's exposed to it, causing them to experience their worst fear?" Sam asked with a lie. She, Tucker, Nell, Ava and Dustin smiled nervously.

"Yeah! That," Danny said.

"Daniel, the good news for you is that I don't care. I have so far _two_ scary rooms, and it's midnight. Let the party begin!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

He opened the doors to hear Jack and Maddie shout, "NOBODY MOVE!"

Mr. Lancer was suddenly blasted with ectoplasmic goo from the Fenton Foamer and he, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin were covered in green goo. Mr. Lancer glared at Ms. Tetslaff as she said, unimpressed, "Nice theme, Lancer! Early oil spill! Come on, let's get out of here!"

"I changed my mind. Dash wins. I'll see you two in detention, Fentons," Mr. Lancer said to Danny and Nell with a frown.

Ms. Tetslaff and the other students laughed as they began to walk away, but stopped when they heard a sharp, taxi cab whistle that would make any New Yorker proud.

Turning around, everyone saw that Nell had done the whistle, as she still had her fingers in the position. Dropping them, she yelled out, "Ms. Tetslaff, wait! This is _not_ Mr. Lancer's theme! Now, as you all have probably forgotten, there's still _my_ room to be judged, and I didn't go to all the trouble I did to put it together for a school party of my most-hated holiday just so that you guys can leave before Mr. Lancer can judge it! Now, since you're all here, I may as well present it to all of you."

They all stood silently as Ms. Tetslaff and the costumed students entered the house. Jack exclaimed with a frown, "What!? This _was_ some sort of anti-detention scheme! Well, you're both in a lot of trouble!"

"Mom, Dad, I promise I'll explain later, but right now can you please give me a few minutes?" Nell pleaded. They nodded, accepting that compromise, and left.

"Now, if you'll follow me," Nell said, almost impatiently. They followed after her as she lead them to her room, the _Room of Nightmares._

"Enter… if you dare," Nell permitted, letting a tiny bit of an echo from her ghost form to come to her voice to give her last words a spooky effect as she opened the door. Everyone entered the room, where it was revealed to be a room lit only by a couple of candles. Black drapes hung around the room and in the centre was a figure in a black, hooded cloak with sleeves. Where the figure's hands could be seen, they were encased in black gloves. The figure was kneeling in front of a circle of glowing white stones, where there was a couple of sticks inside it. The figure was muttering something from a foreign language as he looked at some sort of book. The costumed students and even Ms. Tetslaff were feeling a bit uneasy.

The figure looked up, and everyone could see a glimpse of pupil-less red eyes and a deep male voice hissed, "Who dares?"

Then the room plunged into darkness.

Everyone screamed, while Ms. Tetslaff glanced around uneasily. Suddenly, there was a burst of green light as some sort of green fire rose up from the sticks of wood. All the students gathered behind Ms. Tetslaff and who was in front of Ms. Tetslaff? The cloaked, hooded figure.

The figure was glaring at them, glowing, pupil-less red eyes making his glare even more terrifying, and the fact that no other features except for his red eyes could be seen made him _more_ scary.

"Who dares to enter my _lair_!?" the figure shouted. "WHO DARES TO ENTER?!"

Pulling something out from the folds of his cloak, in the figure's gloved hands was a scythe-a scythe that looked dangerously sharp.

"YOU WILL PAY!" the figure roared, raising the scythe above his head. "YOU WILL PAY FOR ENTERING THE DOMAIN OF A NECROMANCER AND DISTURBING MY SACRED RITUAL! RAWRRR!"

The figure swung his scythe down and Ms. Tetslaff screamed, as did everyone else. However, the blow never came, as there was a burst of shadow and the figure was standing at the other side of the room, still holding the scythe.

"Now," he said, raising a gloved hand, "you shall pay!"

The ground trembled and bursting out from within and around the circle were skeletons. They groaned and growled as the advanced forward and the figure-the necromancer-chuckled darkly as he commanded, "GET THEM!"

The skeletons ran forward and Ms. Tetslaff and the costumed students ran out of the room, screaming. Ms. Tetslaff slammed the door closed, and you could hear skeletons crashing and banging against it as the figure's evil laughs continued until they faded away.

"That… was… _terrifying_! Miss. Fenton, _how_ did you do those special effects? They were so lifelike," Ms. Tetslaff asked Nell.

Nell shrugged, grinning secretly.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," Nell replied mysteriously; in actuality, the figure-who was Owen-used his necromancer powers of shadow-travel and raising a couple of skeletons from the dead and Nell had created an invisible duplicate to douse out the candles and to create the "green fire"-which was, in fact, the result of an explosive ghost ray making contact with wood.

"Mr. Lancer, I have changed my mind! As much as I hate to admit, you've outdone me. Let the party begin!" Ms. Tetslaff admitted.

Mr. Lancer smiled and said, "I too have changed my mind as well. Miss. Fenton, you win and that means you win as well, Mr. Fenton. I'll be seeing Mr. Baxter in detention tomorrow."

"YES!" Nell and Danny cheered in unison, giving each other a high-five. Nell turned back to Mr. Lancer and said, "Mr. Lancer, Ms. Tetslaff, don't think this means I'll be doing another haunted house room for next year's Halloween party. As I said before, I hate Halloween and doing a haunted house room for _one_ Halloween party is enough for me."

"I respect that, Miss. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said as he went back to the room where the party was being held.

Owen, after placing a robotic dummy in his place, shadow-travelled to where Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin were, grinning at Nell.

"So, I guesss Operation: Evil Necromancer worked, right?" Owen asked Nell and they also high-five'd each other.

"It did, bro," Nell confirmed. "It did."

Nell looked at the grandfather clock in the hall and exclaimed, "Shoot! I'm going to be late for my surprise! See you guys tomorrow!"

With that, she left the house.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Dustin and Owen gave each other knowing smirks. Owen shadow-travelled immediately back to Fenton Works while Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and Dustin picked Ava up bridal style. Danny and Dustin turned themselves and Sam, Tucker and Ava intangible, phasing through the roof where Danny quickly changed into his ghost form and Dustin dropped his human disguise, resuming his true ghost form.

Getting a better grip on their friends, Danny and Dustin flew back to Fenton Works, where they turned themselves and their friends/Dustin's sister intangible again and phased through into Danny and Owen's room, where Danny and Dustin dropped their intangibility. Danny changed back to human form and Dustin went back to his human disguise. Owen was already there, grinning.

"Have you guys got Nell's presents?"

Pulling out their respective bags, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dustin and Ava showed their respective presents they bought for Nell.

Owen grinned again as he too pulled out his present for Nell.

"Come on, we gotta get downstairs before Nell arrives."

The group nodded and followed after him, managing to put their presents with Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Holly, Josie, Star and Valerie's(the latter two had managed to get to Fenton Works even with all the craziness that had happened)presents for Nell and ducking behind the couch as Jazz and Holly flipped the lights off.

A few seconds later, everyone could hear Nell arriving and opening the door.

…

 _Outside_

Standing in front of the door to her house, Nell slowly and apprehensively opened the door. Letting it swing open, she looked inside… only to see that the house was totally pitch-black inside.

"Mom?" Nell called out, stepping inside. "Dad?"

Before she could say anything else, the door swung shut, the lights turned on and she heard a group of people shouting one word…

"SURPRISE!"

Looking up from where her arm had shielded her eyes from the near-blinding light, Nell gasped at what she saw.

In front of her was her adoptive parents, Jazz, Holly, Danny, Owen, Josie, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Dustin, Star, Valerie and her dad. They were standing behind the couch, chair, and other noticeable hiding places. There was a cake in blue icing and covered in red, silver and black decorations and green-white striped candles were on top. On the cake, in white letters, was "Happy 14th Birthday, Nell!" Above the cake was a banner that had the same message on it as there was on the cake. Piled around the cake were wrapped objects; obviously birthday presents for Nell.

"Guys, wha-" Nell started to say, but Star cut in as she said, "Happy birthday, Nell! We didn't tell you, but me, Ava and Valerie threw this surprise birthday party for you! I hope you don't mind."

"Star, this is…" Nell began, an unreadable expression on her face. Star, Ava and Valerie looked at each other uncertainly; maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

However, their uncertainties were put to rest as Nell looked at them, a smile on her face, as she finished, "This is _amazing_! You guys planned a birthday party for me?"

"Well, yeah. You're our best friend, Nell. We want to make sure you have the best birthday today," Ava said back, smiling as well,

"Now," Star said, grabbing Nell's hand and dragging her to where Nell's presents were. "Time to open presents!"

Nell eagerly complied and started opening her presents. Sam had gotten Nell a new songbook, Tucker had gotten her a new video game, Ava had gotten her a badge that said "Ghost Girl" with a cartoon ghost that Nell pinned to her jacket, making sure that it was hidden, Owen had gotten her some ripped black jeans(in his defence, he didn't know what to get her!), Star has gotten Nell a genuine diamond bracelet that matched the silvery white floor-long formal dress that Star has also gotten her, Valerie managed to scrape by and got Nell a midnight blue scarf to match her dreamcatcher shirt, and Maddie and Jack had made Nell a bracelet that doubled as a wrist ray.

"To protect you against those ghost kids," Maddie explained, with Nell and Danny shooting each other a look; little did Jack, Maddie, Valerie, Valerie's dad and Star knew, Danny and Nell _were_ those "ghost kids".

Jazz had gotten Nell some songwriting lessons for the summer, Holly had gotten Nell a book and Josie had drawn Nell a picture to give as a present for her.

"Aww, thanks Josie-Rosie," Nell thanked, hugging her little sister.

The last presents to come were from Danny and Dustin.

Danny had gotten her a custom-made T-shirt that had a cartoon depiction of the Box Ghost shouting "Beware!" in a speech bubble to a girl that looked almost like Nell typing on a phone as she said, her words in a speech bubble, "Yeah, whatever." Nell had laughed when she saw it, and when she showed it to the others, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin laughed as well, though Star, Valerie, Valerie's dad, Jazz, Holly, Josie, Jack and Maddie were confused.

"Uh, what's the joke?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, just an inside joke between me, Danny, Sam, Tuck, Ave, Owe and Dusty," Nell answered. She smiled. "Thanks, bro. I love it."

Danny smiled back.

The last present was Dustin's.

Nell opened it… only to see that it was a necklace. It looked simple, but Nell saw that the pendant-a storm cloud with a lighting bolt attached to it-seemed to glow, and the lighting bolt looked to be hollow.

With a secret smile, Nell pulled the pendant in close, flicked the glass case open, and filled the hollow space with the tiniest bit of electricity.

Flicking the case closed, Nell held it up so that everyone could see as she exclaimed loudly, "Oh my gosh, Dust! I love it!"

Flinging her arms around Dustin's neck, she whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dustin whispered back.

When Nell pulled back, she turned to the others and said, "Okay, let's get this party started!"

With no objections, everyone started dancing to music as Nell danced with her friends and family, enjoying her birthday night.

"Star, Val, Ave, this is the _best_ birthday party _ever_! Thank you so much!" Nell exclaimed, hugging them.

"What are friends for?" Valerie said back as they continued to party, until it was time to stop.

…

 _Tomorrow_

"Got the video camera ready, Tuck?" Danny asked Tucker.

It was the next day. Nell and Danny had managed to explain their project to Maddie and Jack. Understanding, they decided to not ground Danny and Nell after all. Now, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin were in the school parking lot, grinning. Nell was wearing the custom-made T-shirt that Danny gave her for her birthday instead of her grey undershirt and dreamcatcher shirt, and her badge, cleverly hidden underneath her jacket so as not to gain attention that might have people figuring out hers and Danny's secret identities.

"Right here," Tucker answered, grinning as he held up the camera.

"I'm _so_ gonna enjoy this," Nell said with a smirk. Turning to Ava, she asked, "Did you bring the popcorn?"

"Yep!" Ava answered, showing seven huge bags of popcorn. At seeing Danny, Sam, Tucker, Owen and Dustin's stunned looks, Nell explained, "A moment like this, why _not_ celebrate it by having a little snack?"

"Actually, that's a great idea," Danny said, grabbing a bag. Soon, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin had a bag each.

"You ready Dash?" Danny asked with a grin; he was _so_ going to enjoy this blackmail.

With a groan, Dash ran out and every single student in the parking lot began laughing, and a nerd named Mikey yelled, "I'll never respect him again!" He was also recording this on his phone.

"FENTONS! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Dash shouted.

Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Dustin and Owen just laughed even more hysterically at Dash's misfortune, continuing to eat their popcorn. Even though the Fright Knight escaped and it was Nell's most-hated holiday, it turned out to be one of the best Halloweens ever.

 **GhostWriterGirl: "Fright Night" is done! Hope you enjoyed it and next chapter is "Maternal Instincts". Here's the preview for it:**

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **Maddie, in an attempt to bond with her emotionally-distant son and adopted daughter-especially Nell-she decides to have her, Danny and Nell go to a mother-son-and-adopted-daughter science seminar in Florida, California, much to Danny and Nell's displeasure. However, they soon found out the whole thing is orchestrated by none other than Vlad and Daria Masters-AKA Vlad Plasmius and Electra, Danny's and Nell's archenemies! When their powers stop working, Danny and Nell are left defenceless, especially when Vlad and Daria sic a pack of mutant ghost animals on them… or are they? Will Danny, Nell and Maddie make it out of the woods alive? What is Daria's next clue to Nell about the mystery that is Nell's biological, ghostly father? Will this trip make Nell remember certain things from her past?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee in: Maternal Instincts.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I can't wait for that chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing this chapter, especially Nell's hatred towards Halloween.**

 **Nell: That makes sense. I mean, all those reasons for why have been outlined, and I really don't like that you made my birthday on Halloween, Ghosty.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I know, but anyway… MERRY CHRISTMAS 2017 EVERYBODY! I know this is the Halloween chapter, but since it isn't actually Halloween, but Christmas, I had to say the proper holiday wishes. We're nearly through the year; just a few more days until 2018! Come on, Nell, wish everyone a merry Christmas! Come on, Nell, come on, come on, come on!**

 **Nell: Okay! Merry Christmas 2017 everyone. As GhostWriterGirl has pointed out, we're almost through the year. Hopefully, 2018 is better than 2017.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*protests*Not true. This year has been a** _ **great**_ **year; it's the year I first joined fan fiction! I'm** _ **thrilled**_ **about this year, to be honest.**

 **Nell:*grumbles*Of course you're thrilled.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and all my OCs. Now, please read and review! See y'all next chapter!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm ba-ack! And here is the next episode-chapter, "Maternal Instincts"! This is the episode where we see how cool Maddie Fenton really is, and it is also the episode-chapter where we learn a little more about Nell's past and Nell receives another cryptic clue to who her biological ghost dad is thanks to Daria.**

 **Nell: You mean** _ **I**_ **receive another cryptic clue as to who my biological ghost dad is thanks to my brain-fried coco puff archenemy.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Schematics, Nell. Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, despite wishing that I did. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. All I own is this story and my OCs. Enjoy the chapter; please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Chapter 25: Maternal Instincts**

Third Person P.O.V

It was a late Friday afternoon in November, a few days after Nell and Owen's respective birthdays, and at Fenton Works, in the lab, Danny and Nell were training and practicing their powers; even Dustin was training and practicing his powers with them, at the behest of both Ava and Nell. The first test was a speed test.

Danny went first, and as he flew past Tucker, who was holding a speed gun, Sam, Ava and Owen, who were holding clipboards with the lists of powers that Danny, Dustin and Nell had, the speed gun beeped, showing Tucker Danny's fastest recorded speed.

"112 miles per hour," Tucker read out as Sam wrote it down on her clipboard. "Nell, your turn."

Nell flew past Tucker as he held up the speed gun, and the speed gun beeped again, having recorded Nell's fastest speed.

"115 miles per hour," Tucker read out as Owen wrote it down on his clipboard. "Dustin, your turn."

Dustin smirked and flew around Tucker, and the speed gun recorded Dustin's fastest speed.

"114 miles per hour," Tucker read out as Ava wrote it down on her clipboard. He looked at a smiling Danny, Nell and Dustin and said, "Lighten up the speed gun, guys."

Danny, Nell and Dustin turned intangible and flew out of the lab through the wall and phased back in through the ceiling, turning tangible again.

"Intangibility, check," Sam, Ava and Owen ticked off.

Danny, Nell and Dustin turned invisible, watching as Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen looked around for them, after Owen made sure his necromancer powers of seeing invisible and disguised ghosts wasn't turned on for these tests.

"Danny? Nell? Dustin?" Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen asked in unison, unaware that Danny flew down towards them.

"Invisibility, check," Tucker said, ticking it off. He suddenly felt something go inside his body and take it over. His body glowed green as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were a glowing green colour.

"Hi, I'm Tucker! Don't let the PDA, glasses and lack of muscles fool ya! I'm a stud!" Danny said through Tucker's body, as he was overshadowing him.

Danny came out and Nell invisibly overshadowed Tucker next and exclaimed, "Hi there! My name's Tucker Foley, and I'm a techno-geek! Could you beam me your phone number and can we share ringtones please?"

Danny laughed at what Nell said while she was overshadowing Tucker and Dustin grinned and invisibly overshadowed Owen and said, "Hey there! I'm Owen Fenton! Do you want to go out on a date with me, Ava?"

Nell flew out of Tucker and Dustin flew out of Owen, the both of them laughing. Tucker glared at Danny and Nell in annoyance and said to them, "I hate when you two do that."

Owen glared at Dustin as Ava blushed furiously and said, "Not cool, man! Not cool!"

"Oh come on, Tuck, Owe; that was _hilarious_!" Nell said back, before going into another laughing fit, with Danny and Owen joining in. Recovering from their brief laughing fits, they gave Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen smiles.

"Okay, hot shots! Let's ramp it up," Sam said as she and Ava pulled out a remote each. Pressing a button on their remotes, an obstacle course appeared in the form of three rows of hoops appearing out of the ceiling and a dozen or so guns popping out of the walls.

Danny, Nell and Dustin shared a confident smile.

Flying up to the hoops, Danny, Nell and Dustin swung through a row each, completing that part of the course. Anti-ghost arrows shot out of the guns in the walls, causing Danny, Nell and Dustin to dodge and swerve out of the way to avoid getting hit by the arrows.

"Hey Sam, Ava, I thought there won't going to be any anti-ghost guns!" Dustin shouted at his sister and friend.

"Sorry Dust, but we were trying to make this course challenging for you, Danny and Nell!" Ava shouted back.

Dustin narrowly swerved out of the way of another arrow and said, "I think you two succeeded in the 'challenging' part!"

Suddenly, three cardboard ghosts popped out of a bench. Danny shot a green ghost ray at one cardboard ghost, Nell shot a white ghost ray at another cardboard ghost and Dustin shot a red ghost ray at the final ghost, destroying all the cardboard ghosts. Three more ghosts popped up and Danny, Nell and Dustin shot one more ghost ray each at a cardboard ghost, destroying them. Suddenly, a cardboard Jazz, Holly and Ava popped out, but Danny, Nell and Dustin didn't blast ghost rays at them, instead blasting the final three ghosts that popped up next to the cardboard Jazz, Holly and Ava. However, after the cardboard ghosts were destroyed, Danny fired a ghost ray at the cardboard Jazz and Nell fired a ghost ray at the cardboard Holly, destroying them.

"Ghost rays, check," Ava ticked off on her clipboard. She frowned at the destroyed cardboard Jazz and Holly and asked Danny and Nell, "Really?"

Suddenly, Dustin fired a ghost ray at the cardboard Ava, destroying it and earning a glare from the real Ava.

"What was that for?!" Ava asked her ghostly brother.

"For making the course 'challenging'," Dustin answered. Ava just sighed, shaking her head.

Suddenly, popping out of the floor were four steel walls. Danny, Nell and Dustin turned intangible and just cruised backwards through the steel walls. Phasing out of the last steel wall, Danny, Nell and Dustin cruised past Tucker, Sam, Ava and Owen and gave them smiles as they returned back to tangibility, giving them a thumbs up… and then they crashed into the wall. Falling to the ground, Danny, Nell and Dustin had their hands to their heads from pain as Tucker, Sam, Owen and Ava walked up to them.

"Hi, we're Danny and Nell Fenton. Don't let the concussions and bruises fool ya, we need more practice," Tucker said jokingly.

"Hey there! I'm Dustin Thorne. After I recover from my concussion, I'm going to ask my girlfriend, Nell Fenton, out on a date," Owen said, also jokingly.

Danny, Nell and Dustin frowned. Touching the floor near them, they spread their intangibility power to Tucker and Owen, and the two boys suddenly fell through the floor with a yelp each.

"Wow! It's quiet in here," Sam observed.

"Yeah! I'm loving the peace and quiet!" Ava agreed. She frowned and added, "But maybe we should bring Tucker and Owen back now."

…

 _Meanwhile_

In the Fenton Works living room, Maddie and Jack were sitting on the couch. Maddie was looking sadly at a picture of Danny and Nell when they were five and she and them were on a picnic; Maddie was missing the special times that she had with Danny and Nell and how they used to be really close, but she now felt that they were distant from each other, especially Nell since she was her adopted daughter.

"Danny, Nell and I used to be _so_ close," Maddie sighed, continuing to look at the picture sadly.

Beside her, Jack was playing with an action figure of him and an action figure of a ghost.

"Ah-ha, take that! And nobody makes a meat puppet out of Jack Fenton! Ah-ha!" Jack exclaimed, using the action figure of him to "punch" the ghost action figure. The Jack Fenton action figure punched the ghost action figure again, making it cough up a piece of jerky that the Jack action figure caught in it's hand.

"Fenton Jerky?" Jack offered to a glum Maddie.

"Gracias. We shared _everything_ ; secrets, Bunsen burners, soda," Maddie reflected, smiling.

"Ah, yes. Nothing says bonding like backwash," Jack commented.

"Danny and Nell are just shooting up so fast, those special times seem to be slipping away," Maddie went on, looking down sadly. She sighed and added, "I miss them," and hugged the picture.

"Maddie, they all have to grow up sometime," Jack reminded her, before he held up the action figures of him and the ghost, and exclaimed in the ghost action figure's "voice", "Curse you, Jack Fenton! You've defeated me once again! Ah-ha!"

"I know I can never replace Nell's real mother, but I just want to be close with her again, along with Danny," Maddie finished, sighing again.

The doorbell rang then and Jack said, "I'll get it!", dropping his action figures and racing to the door.

He opened the door and floating there was a mailman ghost. The ghost handed Jack an invite.

Jack took the invite and said, "Thanks pal!"

He pulled out a coin from his pocket and handed it to the ghost, but didn't notice that the coin just went though the ghost's hand.

"Oh, and get some sun! You're as pale as a ghost," Jack advised, before shutting the door closed.

Jack walked over to a still-glum Maddie and said as he handed her the invite, "Hey Maddie! I've got an invite for ya! I can tell because it has the word 'Invite' on it."

Maddie took the invite and opened it. Reading it, she smiled and exclaimed happily, "YES! _Just_ what the doctor ordered!"

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the lab, Danny and Nell were concentrating really hard. Dustin was taking a break from training and was watching with Tucker, Sam, Ava and Owen(Danny and Nell had phased Tucker and Owen up through the floor and back into the lab)as Danny and Nell-who were shaking and sweating-tried to do something.

Tucker, Sam, Dustin, Ava and Owen gave each other confused looks, not knowing what Danny and Nell were attempting to do.

Suddenly, Nell started to quiver as she and Danny glowed green and in a flash of light, Danny had tried to duplicate himself and Nell had tried to teleport.

Key word, _tried_.

Because, standing there, was Danny and Nell… but Danny now had _two_ heads and Nell's neck was quivering and her head… was floating right next to Ava.

Tucker, Sam, Dustin and Owen gasped while Ava screamed at the sight of her best friend's head floating right next to her.

"Uh, whoops?" Nell said.

"Wow! Danny, you can eat a Nasty burger _and_ fries at the same time," Tucker observed.

Ava fixed Tucker with a shocked look.

"Tuck, you _do_ realise that Danny now has _two_ heads and Nell's head is floating right next to me!" Ava exclaimed, gesturing to Nell's head floating next to her.

Nell's head winced. "Sorry about that. But _this_ is the most I can get to teleporting myself."

"Yeah. Problem is, I can only split myself _this_ far," Danny Head 1 said. Danny Head 2 continued, "Vlad Plasmius can turn into, like, _four_ different Vlad's at once."

"Plus, Plasmius and Electra can teleport anywhere in a blink of an eye and all I can do is just teleport my head from my body," Nell added.

" _That's_ what this weekend is about," Danny Head 2 said.

"Non-stop drills," Danny Head 1 said.

"No homework," Danny Head 2 continued.

"No family," Nell added.

"No interruptions," they all finished in unison; Nell's head was floating next to her body.

"Hey Danny! Nell!" Maddie yelled. Danny and Nell's head and body turned around, worried that Maddie will come down and see them.

Nell managed to teleport her head back on her neck and she and Danny changed back into human form. Nell smiled triumphantly, seeing she was in one piece and had mastered teleporting her head back on her neck, but Danny, however, ended up having one eye, like a Cyclops.

Danny freaked out at having one eye, but Tucker quickly slapped Danny on the back of his head and he regained two eyes again.

Ava looked at Nell and said, "I think you traumatised me Nell when you teleported your head off your body next to me."

Nell gave Ava a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

Danny blinked a bit and Dustin hurriedly went into his human disguise-and not a moment too soon, as Maddie came running down the stairs, waving the invite and exclaiming, "Pack your bags, we're going to a mother-son-and-adopted-daughter science symposium in _Florida_! Doesn't that sound _fun_?!"

Danny slumped in annoyance, a glum look on his face, while Nell just groaned and muttered, "Well, there goes our weekend."

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, Maddie, Danny and Nell were ready to leave to the science symposium they had been invited to. Although both Danny and Nell were annoyed that they wouldn't be able to practice their powers this weekend, Nell was trying to be a little more excited, for Maddie's sake. Danny, however, just sulked.

Jazz also wasn't too happy; she, Holly and Owen were staying at home with Jack, while Josie was at a weekend-long sleepover at one of her friends' house. Needless to say, Jazz and Holly were envious that Josie was at a sleepover and Danny and Nell were going to this science symposium for the weekend.

"At least you guys are _going_ somewhere. Me, Holly and Owen are _doomed_ with 'Special Alone-Time' with _Dad_ ," Jazz complained.

"Not to mention, Josie is at a sleepover, which means she's free from _this_ torture," Holly complained as well.

"Come on Jazz, Holly, maybe it won't be _so_ bad," Owen said, trying to look on the positive side.

"Have _you_ spent a weekend with Dad?" Jazz asked.

"Well… no,"Owen admitted.

"Exactly our point. You, Danny and Nell are always going _somewhere_ , and you don't know what it means spending a weekend with Dad," Jazz said.

"And once you _do_ know, Owen, you'll wish you _didn't_ know," Holly added, groaning.

Jazz held up the invite and read out, "' _The DALV Group'_. Never heard of them. Are they legitimate?"

"I've never heard of them either, but I guess we'll find out when me, Danny and Mom get to the symposium," Nell said, and Danny added, "Legitimately _boring_ , I'm guessing."

Nell looked at Owen and gave him a hug, saying, "I'm gonna miss you while we're away; I wish you could have come as well."

"Hey, it's okay; this might be good for you and Danny to become closer with Mom," Owen said back. He smiled and added, "And anyway, _someone's_ got to hold the fort in case you-know-what appears while you and Danny are away."

Nell smiled, understanding what Owen meant, and gave him another tight hug, before she hugged Holly, surprising the older girl.

"I hope you have a good time with Dad," Nell said to her older sister. Holly gave her little sister a small smile.

"I'll try," she said, hugging Nell back.

While Nell was hugging Owen and Holly goodbye for the weekend, Jack walked up to Maddie and said as he gave her a belt-like device, "Now, just to make sure you're protected on the road from any rogue ghost attacks, sweet-cakes, I made you this. It's the Fenton Spectre Deflector."

He put the Spectre Deflector around Maddie's waist and continued, "It's guaranteed to repel and weaken any ghost that comes within direct contact with you."

"Ooo," Maddie said approvingly as she twisted the buckle-like part of the device, liking the Fenton Spectre Deflector.

"Thanks hon," Maddie thanked Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She added, "Oh and Jack… please try to _not_ trash the house while I'm gone."

Maddie walked away to where Nell and Danny had finished saying goodbye to Jazz, Holly and Owen, ready to leave.

Jack sighed and said, "Suck the house into a parallel dimension _one_ time, and you just _can't_ let it go, can you?"

…

 _Later_

Danny, Nell and Maddie were now flying in a private jet on their way to the science symposium. Maddie was really excited at bonding with Danny and Nell during this weekend, but Danny was sulking and Nell just looked out the window, lost in her memories. She was looking forward to spending time with her adoptive mom despite not being able to train and practice her powers this weekend, but this trip, for Nell, brought back some memories…

"Come on, Mr. Pouty-Pants. This weekend is supposed to be about the three of us. Those DALV people sent this private jet _just_ for us three. How _perfect_ is that?" Maddie said to Danny.

"Do you want the truth, or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Nell turned from the window and fixed Danny with a glare.

"Danny! Don't be a jerk to Mom; she just wants to spend time with us this weekend," Nell chided her adoptive brother, before turning back to looking out the window.

Maddie sighed and said, "Forget it, Danny. Just look out the window at that warm, sunny, Florida coastline."

Nell, who was still looking out the window, noticed that there was something _very_ different with the scenery, as it didn't match with what Maddie said.

"Uh, Mom, I think you might want to rephrase that sentence," Nell said.

A second later, the pilot announced over the private jet's speakers, " _Folks, this is your captain speaking. If you look out the window on your left, you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies_."

"The _Rockies_!? That's nowhere _near_ Florida! What gives?" Danny asked in confusion.

" _And if you look out the window on your right, you'll see me, bailing out of the plan before it careens out of control and crashes_ ," the pilot added.

At that, Danny, Nell and Maddie raced to the windows on the right side and sure enough, there was the pilot, parachuting away from the jet.

Looking at each other, Maddie, Danny and Nell ran to the private jet's cockpit, and saw that no one was in there. The plane nosedived to the ground and Maddie sat in the captain's seat. She pulled on the controls to try and pull the plane up, but it didn't work, as the controls were stuck.

"The controls are jammed, kids! How do we get out of this!?" Maddie asked as she continued to pull on the jammed controls to try and make them budge.

"We know _one_ way," Danny and Nell whispered in unison.

Ducking down behind the captain's seat, Danny and Nell transformed into their ghost forms and stood up. Turning intangible, they placed their hands on Maddie's shoulders to turn her intangible as well, but the Spectre Deflector around her waist activated and electrocuted Danny and Nell; even Nell was affected by the Spectre Deflector's electricity.

They stumbled back wearily from being electrocuted and leaned on the cockpit's door and transformed back into their human forms, hand to their foreheads as they felt weak and dizzy from the Spectre Deflector electrocuting them.

Maddie turned around and saw Danny and Nell holding their heads in pain. Motherly instincts kicked in as she got out of the captain's seat and ran up to check on them.

"Danny, Nell, are you two okay?" Maddie asked worriedly as she held a hand to Nell's forehead.

Danny, who had seen Nell get electrocuted and be in pain from it when normally the electricity wouldn't have bothered her, slapped Maddie's hand away from Nell's forehead as he said, "Yeah, we're fine."

Maddie looked at the ground and saw three parachutes with their names on them.

"Danny, Nell, parachutes!" Maddie exclaimed, pointing them out to Danny and Nell.

Nell immediately strapped the parachute with her name on her and Maddie handed the parachute with Danny's name on it to Danny as she said, "Let's go!"

They jumped out of the plane and released their parachutes, slowly floating to the ground.

The pilot came back and said as he changed into the same mailman ghost who had given Jack the invite in the first place, "Folks, it is time that I'd like to inform you that you've been the victims of a cruel hoax! Thank you for flying Air Evil Plot!"

He laughed evilly and flew into the plane, flying it away.

Danny immediately got an annoyed look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, Danny, don't be so glum! Look at the view!" Maddie said, trying to have Danny see the bright side as they parachuted down to the ground below them.

…

 _Later_

Maddie, Danny and Nell had landed on the ground and Maddie was now clearing a path through the thick undergrowth. Danny and Nell had frustrated and annoyed looks on their faces; they could have gotten out of here faster if they had called for help as soon as they landed.

With a huge swipe, Maddie used her machete to cut the bushes in front of her, Danny and Nell. She wiped the sweat off her face and said to Danny and Nell, "Good thing I had my Fenton Machete tucked away in my boot, hey kids?"

"You carry a lot of stuff, Mom. How about a Fenton Cellphone, so that we can call for help?" Danny suggested to Maddie, glaring in frustration at her.

"Danny's right, Mom, it would be wiser if we called for help," Nell agreed.

"Cellphone? You can't fight ghosts with a cellphone, sillies. Not that we are going to find any ghosts here," Maddie said as she continued to clear a path. "Besides, I'm perfectly comfortable with us roughing it in the woods…"

She stopped herself as she gasped at what she saw as she cleared the last few bushes out of the way. In front of her was a huge mansion-like building with a manicured lawn, a grey path winding up to it, and a shield with a "V" in front and centre.

"Or, we could just stay in this ritzy mountain chalet. I'm open," Maddie added as Danny and Nell came up.

They heard the honk of a golf cart horn, and who should ride up in a golf cart? None other than Vlad and Daria Masters-AKA Vlad Plasmius and Electra, Danny's and Nell's archenemies!

"Why Maddie, Danny and Nell Fenton," Vlad and Daria said in unison, giving them smiles.

"Vlad and Daria Masters!?" Maddie, Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison, stunned at seeing them here.

"Oh, what an amazing, unexpected and totally unplanned surprise," Vlad said. He picked up three gift baskets, the pink one labelled "Maddie", the blue one labelled "Danny" and the silver and red one labelled "Nell", and asked as he held them out, "Personalised gift baskets?"

"We don't usually expect visitors here, but it can't hurt to be prepared if someone visits," Daria added. She had her long wavy black hair tied up in her usual ponytail, but she was wearing a cream golf shirt, dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She grinned as she looked at Noel and said, "Hello, Noel."

Nell gritted her teeth and glared at Daria, who just smirked.

Maddie laughed excitedly and got into the golf cart. Danny and Nell gave a suspicious look to the man and girl who are their archenemies.

"You're both up to something," Danny and Nell muttered in unison.

"Oh, you think?" Vlad and Daria asked in unison, grinning slyly.

Maddie took the baskets as she sat down, smiling. Vlad lifted up his wrist and said into his watch, "They're here. Kill Jack."

"What was that?" Maddie asked, confused.

"He said flapjacks," Daria covered.

"Yes, that's right. Pancakes! I have pancakes," Vlad added, helping Daria cover up his order.

Vlad started the golf cart and it drove away, it's back wheel made the mud puddle it was in spray mud all over Danny and Nell, who shortly gave glares to their archenemies.

…

 _Meanwhile_

"Okay, I'll see you later," Jazz said to one of her friends on the phone. She hung up and turned to Holly, smiling at the dark-haired girl. Since she and Holly had made plans to hang out with their friends later on, that meant they could escape the torture that is spending a weekend with their dad for a few hours.

Speaking of their dad, Jack came into the room, holding a new invention that looked like a silver cylinder and said, "Hey Jazz-A-rincess! Hollyhocks! Check _this_ out! It's my 'Jack-O'-Nine-Tails'. How about a quick tutorial?"

"How about a quicker _no_?" Jazz rebuffed, glaring at her dad.

"I'm not interested in ghost-fighting, Dad. In fact, me and Holly are going out," Jazz continued, standing up as she finished.

Holly followed and said over her shoulder, "Sorry Dad, but 'Hanging Out With Friends' over 'Learning About How To Use A Ghost-Hunting Weapon'… 'Hanging Out With Friends' beats 'Learning About How To Use A Ghost-Hunting Weapon' any day."

"Hey, rope it in there, little misses. Careful! Teenage boys are like wild animals!" Jack warned, not liking the idea of Jazz and Holly talking to teenage boys.

Jazz opened the door and she and Holly gasped at the sight of a large, mutant, green ghost bunny that had a murderous look in it's red pupil-less eyes sitting there. It growled and got in their faces, causing them to scream; even Holly, and she was a _necromancer_!

The rabbit opened it's fanged mouth and was about to bite Jazz and Holly cleanly in half, but _Jack_ pulled them out of the way. He leapt in front of them, aimed his Jack-O'-Nine-Tails at the monstrous ghost rabbit and shouted, "BACK OFF, THEY ARE MINORS!"

He pressed the button on the device, and a silver metal cord with a green net shot out. The net split apart to become nine metal tentacle-like cords with green U-shaped ends crackling with electricity and Jack's face right in the middle of the nine cords. The metal tentacles wrapped around the ghost rabbit, making it's upper body bulge bigger and bigger until, in an explosion of ghostly energy and ectoplasm, the rabbit was destroyed. Green ectoplasm splattered everywhere, covering the top of Jack's head and his arms. Jazz and Holly, strangely, hadn't been hit by the ectoplasm at all.

"Dad… you saved us from that monster," Jazz, said, awe in her voice.

"Yeah. You totally kicked that ghost's butt and saved us from becoming rabbit-chow," Holly complimented, her and Jazz giving Jack big smiles.

"Yeah, it's what I do, princesses. That, and needlepoint, which is artsy and relaxing! Now, come on! I'm putting this house under ghost lockdown," Jack announced, a serious look on his face, but at the end of his announcement, he activated the Jack-O'-Nine-Tails, and the tentacle ends landed on his head.

Owen, who up until the moment had been practicing some charms that could help with ghost-fighting, walked down the stairs and found the entrance to the house covered in ectoplasm.

To say Owen was baffled, was an understatement.

"Uhhh… what's going on here?" he asked, totally lost.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in Colorado, Maddie, Danny and Nell were in Vlad and Daria's mansion. Maddie was reading a book, Vlad was looking in the mirror, Daria was looking out a window and Danny and Nell were sitting in two armchairs. Vlad had put on a white robe and Daria had changed out of her golf shirt, jeans and tennis shoes into a cream dressing robe, a black shirt, dark grey pants and black slippers, but Maddie, Danny and Nell stayed in their usual clothes.

Danny and Nell were glaring since they were in the home of their archenemies, their arms folded. They looked around, noticing all the animals pelts and animal head on the walls; Nell was feeling a bit freaked out from all the animal pelts and had an eerie feeling this was what Skulker's lair looked like, only creepier because the pelts and heads would be _ghost_ pelts and _ghost_ heads, and was pretty sure if Sam saw all of this, she would murder Vlad and Daria for "cruelty to animals" or something like that.

Danny and Nell looked down and jumped, scooting back further in their chairs, because at the feet of their chairs was a _massive_ bearskin rug, and the head was right at the feet of their chairs.

Danny and Nell gave the bear head an uneasy look before glaring suspiciously at Vlad and Daria. Nell gasped when she saw something in the mirror and pointed it out to Danny; where Vlad's name was embroidered on his robe, in the mirror it spelled DALV! That _definitely_ meant he and Daria were up to something.

Daria came up to stand beside Vlad, and the two smirked as Danny and Nell flashed-back to the last time they had encountered each other for a minute, before returning back to reality.

Vlad and Daria turned around, grins on their faces, and Vlad asked Maddie, "So, what brings you three to these parts?"

"You two will _never_ believe it. We were on our way to the symposium and our pilot forced us out of the plane right over your house!" Maddie answered, and went back to reading her book, which was titled _Ghosts_.

"How unfortunate for you. I'm glad that you three had landed near our house and not in some other part of the wilderness; the Colorado forests can be _quite_ treacherous at night when you _don't_ know what you're doing," Daria said, smirking at Nell. Nell just glared right back.

"Yeah, it's like it's all some sort of villainous plot. What an incredibly well-planned _coincidence_ ," Danny commented, glaring at Vlad.

"That would be an oxymoron, dear boy," Vlad said "helpfully", having walked over to where Danny and Nell were sitting. "Oh, and speaking of morons… how's your old man?" Vlad asked.

"Still goofing everything up like the idiot he is?" Daria added, smirking.

Danny and Nell growled at them and Danny's eyes glowed green and Nell's eyes flashed red-silver in anger.

"Ooo, the _scary eyes_ ," Vlad said sarcastically, amused.

"I'm _trembling_ in my boots, I'm so scared from your _scary eyes_ , Noel," Daria added, amused as well.

Vlad and Daria shot, respectively, pink and black ghost beams out of their eyes at Danny and Nell. They managed to dodge out of the way, but accidentally fell off their armchairs onto the floor, and the ghost beams that had been aimed at them burned a hole each into the fabric at their chairs' back.

Maddie looked up from her book at the sound and turned her head around to see what was going on, only to have Vlad appear behind her, smiling romantically at her.

"Maddie. I'm so glad you're here. It gives me the chance to apologise for Jack's behaviour at the college reunion," Vlad said sincerely.

"You must have been so _ashamed_ at how he acted during that," Daria added, her tone also sincere.

"I'm sorry, but can I point something out? Dad was actually possessed by an evil ghost whose daughter is just a pathetic female wannabe version of him?" Nell asked, insulting Vlad and Daria as she and Danny stood up.

"Yeah, and correct me if I'm wrong too, but Dad _was_ possessed by an evil, filthy, putrid, single ghost," Danny added, pointing straight at Vlad.

Nell chuckled at what Danny called Vlad and Danny gave her a high-five at what she called both Vlad and Daria.

Vlad and Daria, however, smirked and retaliated by Vlad and Daria firing a, respective, pink and black ghost ray from their fingers, which hit Danny and Nell square in their chests and sent them crashing into a wall.

Maddie again looked up at the sound, but Vlad closed her book and took it out of her hands and said, trying to deflect the conversation back to how bad Jack was, "Well, if he hadn't been so _weak_ , perhaps that never would have happened, hmm?"

"I agree with Dad; if he had a stronger mind, that ghost probably would never have possessed him. But, he doesn't," Daria added.

"Now Vlad, Daria, Jack may be a bumbler, but he means well," Maddie said back, walking to the bookshelf and looking for another book in _The Paranormal_ category.

"I know, Maddie. And I have forgiven him for many things: Causing the accident that ruined my life- _stealing you!_ -the backwash incident," Vlad said, saying the last part with anger and frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up! What was that?" Maddie asked, shocked at hearing what Vlad said.

"Causing the accident that ruined my life," Vlad answered.

"N-no, after that," Maddie said back.

"The… backwash incident?" Vlad supplied.

"No! In. The. _Middle_!" Maddie exclaimed in annoyance, specifying what she had asked originally.

"Oh, the stealing you part?" Vlad asked back. He walked up to Maddie, sighed and continued, "You could always see right through me, oh Maddie. I'm just going to come right out with it. Please, dump Jack and stay here with me and Daria; you, Danny and Nell both can."

As Vlad said that, Danny and Nell, whose hair was frazzled and their clothes were a bit dirty and torn from Vlad and Daria's ghost rays, tried to get their legs out of the wall without using intangibility and turned around at hearing that. They glared and Nell clenched her fists, her eyes flashing red-silver.

" _What_ did you say?" she hissed.

"And, you can also be my adoptive mother and Danny and Nell can be my adoptive siblings," Daria added, smiling hopefully.

"What do you say?" Vlad and Daria asked Maddie in unison.

…

 _A few seconds later_

After a few seconds of silence, Maddie became really angry at Vlad and stormed out of his mansion, fuming mad, Danny and Nell right behind her.

"Bye Vlad and Daria! Oh, and Vlad, as a single man in your forties, might I suggest Internet dating?" Danny called back with a smirk.

"Maybe a boyfriend, Daria?" Nell suggested, also with a smirk.

"Or a cat for you both!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison.

"Mark my words, Maddie, nobody says 'No!' to Vlad Masters!" Vlad shouted.

"You will rue the day you spurred my dad's affections for you!" Daria shouted as well.

"AND WE. WILL. NOT. GET. A. _CAT_!" Vlad and Daria shouted in unison.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Fenton Works, the front of the hose was still covered in ectoplasm, but Jack had cleaned up, and he, Jazz, Holly and Owen(Jack had told him what was going on)were standing back-to-back, Jack holding his Jack-O'-Nine-Tails in case more ghosts attacked.

"You know in retrospect, perhaps I shouldn't have gutted the Fenton Works Ghost Shield to make your mom's anti-ghost belt," Jack reflected.

Suddenly, two ghost eagles phased through the ceiling, shrieking.

"AAAHHH! More ghosts!" Jazz and Holly screamed.

"Get them, Daddy!" Jazz cried as she and Holly hid behind Jack. Holly quickly dragged Owen behind Jack, just as Owen was about to use his Fenton Thermos.

The ghost eagles dived down to attack them and Jack pointed his Jack-O'-Nine-Tails at the ghostly birds of prey, but the eagles body-slammed Jack, sending him crashing into a wall and dropping his weapon. Jazz grabbed it and got an angry look on her face; _no one_ hit her dad, not even ghosts!

The eagles flew above Jack, unleashing razor-sharp talons. But before they could kill Jack, Jazz activated the Jack-O'-Nine-Tails and trapped the two ghost eagles together with it.

"AYE-AYE-AYE-YA-YA-YA-YA!" Jazz yelled as she slammed the ghost eagles on the ectoplasm-covered floor, the eagles disappearing in a poof of green smoke.

Jazz looked up, stunned at what she just did, and deactivated the Jack-O'-Nine-Tails.

Holly and Owen, recovering from their shock, grinned at what Jazz just did.

"Alright, Jazz!" Owen exclaimed, high-fiving Jazz.

"Way to go, sis!" Holly exclaimed, grinning.

Jazz smiled and exclaimed, "YES!"

"Wow! Note to self: Make a Jazz action figure," Jack noted, squeezing his own action figure, impressed with his daughter's ghost-hunting skill.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the Colorado forest, Maddie had set up camp for her, Danny and Nell in a clearing. There was a campfire going and Danny and Nell were sitting on a log, looking at the campfire, while Maddie finished building a tent made out of sturdy-looking sticks tied tightly together. She pulled out three pill-like objects out of her utility pouch and dropped them on the ground, and with a drop of water each, the three objects became three sleeping bags.

Maddie went over to sit next to Danny and Nell-Danny glaring sullenly at the flames and Nell looking bored out of her mind-and held out two pieces of jerky to them.

"Fenton Jerky?" she offered.

"Pass/Not hungry," Danny and Nell refused in unison.

Maddie put the two meat strips down, looking at the ground as she said, "Danny, Nell, this weekend isn't turning out like I planned, but we're spending it together, and that just means the world to me. Nell, I understand I can never replace your biological mother, but I'm happy that we're growing closer."

She placed her hand on Nell's, as she was sitting next to her, and the Spectre Deflector activated, electrocuting her despite Nell's electrical core. Danny, watching this, pulled Nell's hand away before she could get shocked _too_ bad and snapped, "Okay, we get it! Stop touching us, please!"

Maddie pulled her hand away and looked down at the ground with a hurt expression.

" _Danny_! Mom, what's been happening this weekend isn't _any_ of your fault. I appreciate you trying to become closer to me and that you're not trying to replace my biological mother, and I love you for that. It's just that _someone_ here needs to take a chill pill and relax," Nell said to Maddie, frowning at Danny meaningfully.

Danny also saw their mother's hurt expression and looked down, feeling bad for what he said to her. He apologised, "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude and all that. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did."

"I know that," Maddie said to Danny, a sad smile on her face.

"Uh, it's getting pretty late. Me and Nell are going to sleep over there, and you can have the shelter," Danny said, and he and Nell grabbed their sleeping bags and dragged them over to a spot away from the makeshift tent while still being in the camp's boundaries.

Maddie nodded, but she still looked a little hurt from what Danny said, even though she knew he didn't mean to. She watched as Danny and Nell laid down their sleeping bags on a spot far away from the tent.

"Well, good night, Danny. Good night, Nell. I love you both," Maddie said as she grabbed the last sleeping bag and dragged it inside the makeshift tent.

"We love you too, Mom. Good night," Danny and Nell said back in unison, lying down on their sleeping bags.

As soon as Maddie was asleep, Nell got out of her sleeping bag and headed to the forest. Danny, who had seen her get out of her sleeping bag, asked, "Nell, where are you going?"

Nell jumped, startled, before turning back and seeing a confused Danny.

"Oh, I'm um… getting more firewood," Nell answered, smiling weakly, but it dropped when Danny gave her a sceptical look, not believing her answer.

"Okay, I'll admit it… this trip has been bringing me back memories of when my biological mother and stepfather took me, Owen and Holly camping, and when my biological mom took me out stargazing whenever my powers occasionally went out of control, especially my electrical and weather-controlling powers, or whenever I felt angry, sad, or scared," Nell admitted, sighing. She looked at the sky and continued, "I was going to a clearing near here to look at the stars and get lost in my memories of stargazing with my mom."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Mom would understand; _I_ understand," Danny inquired, genuinely confused about why Nell didn't mention this sooner.

"I wasn't sure what Mom would say, and to be honest, I think she would have gotten hurt, since I want to remember my past memories of my biological mother when she wants to bond with me emotionally on this weekend. And besides, this is something I want to do on my own," Nell answered. "And speaking of Mom being hurt… Danny, what's with you being in overprotective mode on this weekend? You're almost as bad as Holly when she goes all mother hen on Josie."

Danny cracked a smile at the comparison, but he answered her, "You've been getting hurt a lot more than me on this weekend. And, the Spectre Deflector's electricity is actually causing you pain when normally electricity doesn't bother you. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Danny, I appreciate that you're trying to protect me, but I'm a big girl. I have ghost powers as well, remember? You don't need to _always_ protect me," Nell said back, before her eyes widened in realisation. "Unless… Danny, this isn't about the mayor incident when Walker hurt me… is it?"

Danny nodded in affirmation. "Partially. I know you've been half-ghost longer than me, and I know you can handle yourself, Nell, but when Walker hurt you like that, I've never felt so scared in my life. I thought you were going to be a goner, and that Walker was going to kill you until Wulf came in and dealt with Walker. I mean, sure, I still have Jazz, Owen, Holly and Josie, and I love them the same, and even though you're my adoptive sister, you're the closest that I can have to a twin sister, and I don't want to lose you. If I did… I would never forgive myself, and I'm sure Owen would feel the same," Danny said to her, sitting up.

Nell smiled and sat down beside him, giving him a sibling hug.

"I see where you're coming from, Danny. I would feel the same if something happened to you, and even though you're my adoptive brother, you're the closest that I can have to a twin brother, along with Owen. But Danny, you're not gonna lose me. I'll be there always, and stick by you no matter what," Nell said to him.

Danny smiled back and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a minute before Nell broke away from the hug and stood up.

"I'm going to the clearing near here now to look at the stars and remember memories of me and my biological mother stargazing. I'll only be gone for five minutes," Nell said to him, and with that, she shadow-travelled to the clearing a few miles away from the campsite.

Danny, knowing that Nell could take care of herself if she encountered trouble and deciding to give her privacy to remember her biological mother, lied down to sleep again. He had only been asleep for around five minutes when he was woken up by a loud stomp and saw a large, hairy, green leg in front of him.

"Either Mom needs to shave her legs, or this is _really_ bad news," Danny said.

He looked up and saw that the leg belonged to a four-armed, glowing green ghost bear.

Danny looked to his right and saw that a green, glowing ghost wolf was sniffing Nell's sleeping bag, before running off into the direction of the clearing Nell had shadow-travelled to.

Danny was about to go ghost and fly to the clearing to warn Nell, but the four-armed ghost bear grabbed him and dragged him away from the campsite before he could, heading towards an unknown location.

…

 _Five Minutes Ago…_

Nell's P.O.V

When I had arrived at my destination via shadow-travelling, I immediately lay down. Spread above me was a smorgasbord of stars, shown more clearly out here than in the city. I could see many constellations clearly, twinkling brightly among the array of stars in the pitch-black night sky, like diamonds in black velvet.

 _Sagittarius, Leo, Cancer, Orion, Pegasus, Little Dipper, Corona Borealis, Perseus, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Andromeda, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Hercules,_ I mentally listed off in my head of the constellations I knew as I gazed at the stars. I knew there were more, but my biological mother never… never got me the opportunity to teach me _all_ of them.

You're probably thinking why I needed to know the constellations, right?

Well, for necromancers, stars and constellations hold a deeply spiritual(pun _not_ intended)connection with us. Constellations help us tell stories about the shapes they make, even though I knew these shapes are connected to Greek mythology(which I occasionally read, from time to time), and they and the other stars help us navigate and are directions for us if a ghost manages to escape into the wilderness or something like that. Because of that, needing to know the constellations is mandatory.

But, the stars hold an even deeper meaning for necromancers.

I sighed, relaxing into my last few memories of stargazing with my biological mom before she died in that fateful house fire, of her telling me what the stars mean to necromancers…

…

 **Flashback-Nine Years Ago…**

Third Person P.O.V

It was a clear autumn night.

On the outskirts of both a sleepy, coastal town in Ohio and a might forest, a three-storey mansion made out of wood and stone was nestled there. Lights glowed from the windows and a man's laughter and children's voices could be heard coming from inside the house. On a hill near the house, two figures were lying on the top, stargazing.

The taller figure was a woman, with golden blonde hair that was spread like a fan around her head, fair skin and twinkling black eyes that held warmth and happiness. She was wearing a sky-blue short-sleeved shirt, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it, light grey jeans and brown hiking boots. Beside her was the second, smaller figure, who was a little girl who couldn't be no older than four or five. She had long platinum blonde hair, also spread around her head like a fan, fair skin and was wearing a white shirt, a blue jacket, light blue leggings and grey and white sneakers with black accents. She was wearing a silver necklace with a ruby pendant, but the most startling feature about her was her faintly glowing, blue-black eyes.

The little girl turned to the older woman and asked, "Mommy, why are we here again?"

The woman, who was revealed to the be the girl's mother, turned to her daughter and smiled.

"Why, we're stargazing, of course. Before the nights get too cold for us to watch the stars," the woman answered.

"But Mommy, I don't deserve to stargaze with you! Not after…" the little girl started to protest, before feelings of sadness and shame washed over her.

The woman turned to her daughter, sympathy in her eyes, and said, "Nell, what happened earlier wasn't your fault."

"But I nearly killed Owen!" the little girl, who was a younger Nell, exclaimed, as tears began to well in her eyes.

"But you managed to control it before you did," Nell's mother said soothingly.

"I _nearly_ did! And if I did… Mommy, I don't think I could forgive myself if I killed any of my siblings with my… _powers_ ," Nell protested, her tone bitter when she said "powers".

"Oh Nell Bell, don't be like that! You're doing a wonderful job controlling your powers; both your ghost _and_ necromancer powers. I'm proud to have such an unique, wonderful, special daughter like you," Nell's mother assured her, hugging Nell.

"And," Nell's mother continued, "if _anyone_ says otherwise, then overshadow them and embarrass them."

Nell giggled. "Mommy! I thought you said I couldn't use my powers to embarrass people."

"Well, people who say horrible things about you when they don't know you, and how amazing you are, are exceptions to the rule."

Nell laughed and smiled at her mother, who smiled lovingly back.

They were in comfortable silence for several seconds, then Nell whispered, "I-I think I may have my new powers under control. But Mommy, my new electric and weather-changing powers… I got them from Daddy, didn't I?"

Nell's mother gave her a sad smile. "Yes, my dear Nell. Yes, you did."

"Mommy, _please_ tell me more about him. _Please_?" Nell pleaded, giving her mother big puppy-dog eyes.

Nell's mother looked at her and said, "When you're older, I'll tell you."

Nell got a frown at that, crossing her arms sullenly.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to tell you; I want to tell you who your biological father is so, so _much_. But, he asked me not to tell you who he is until I feel that you're ready to know the truth about him," her mother continued.

"But I want to know _now_ ," Nell protested.

"Noel, even though I want to tell you who your father is, I won't tell you until I feel you're ready to know. End of discussion," Nell's mother said to her in a firm tone.

Nell sulked, glaring sullenly at the stars. But her sullen look disappeared as she was entranced by the twinkling gem-like lights in the sky, and she remembered an old story that she loved that her mother told her and Owen before they fell asleep, and they begged for her to tell again the next night.

"Mommy… can you tell me the story of the stars again?" Nell asked.

Her mother chuckled lightheartedly.

" _Again_? Nell Bell, I've told you that story countless times."

"But it's my favourite," Nell persisted.

Her mother sighed exaggeratedly, but she was smiling.

"Alright. Come here."

Nell snuggled up to her mother closer and watched the stars as her mother told her the story.

"As you know, when a human dies, their spirit either goes to Heaven, Hades, or to the Ghost Zone and becomes a ghost. But for _necromancers_ , that's different. When we die, our spirit doesn't go to Heaven or Hades, nor does it go to the Ghost Zone and becomes a ghost. Instead, it goes to the stars, where it becomes a new star and joins the spirits of our ancestors, shining in the night sky and shining over us, forever and always."

Nell looked up at the stars in avid fascination and asked, "Are our families' ancestors really up there?"

"They are, Nell Bell. The spirits of my family, the Blackwells, and your stepfather's family, the Ravendales, are up there, watching over us. And someday, when we pass from this earth, we will join them up there, watching over the next generation of Blackwells and Ravendales," Nell's mother answered her.

Nell, who had been avidly watching the stars with awe shining in her eyes, dropped her gaze, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What is it, my darling?" Nell's mother asked her, concerned.

"If necromancers, when they die, join their ancestors as new stars… what about _me_?" Nell asked back.

"What about you?" Nell's mother inquired.

"Mommy, I'm half- _ghost._ What if… what if my spirit becomes a _full_ ghost when I die and I can _never_ join you, Owen, Holly, Daddy or my Blackwell and Ravendale ancestors?" Nell answered, voice trembling as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, honey," Nell's mother said, giving her daughter a warm hug. "I'm sure that when you die, your spirit will join us and our ancestors, but if you become a _full_ ghost… you'll be with your biological father, so you'll not be alone."

"But it won't be the same," Nell whispered, sniffling.

Nell's mother didn't say anything, but just stroked her daughter's hair and held her comfortingly.

After a few minutes of silence, Nell's mother looked at her and said, "I don't know whether your spirit will join the stars, or will become a full ghost, but I want you to know that right here, right now, that you are loved. I love you, and… and if _anything_ ever happens to me or your stepfather, treasure every moment that you have with us, and know that we love you from the bottom of our hearts, half-ghost or not. You're the most precious thing to me, Nell. Don't let _anyone_ convince you otherwise."

Nell smiled and said, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Nell Bell. Now, how about we stargaze some more, hmm?"

Nell nodded and the two laid down, watching the stars and Nell pointing out the constellations that her mother had taught her, but eventually they returned back home.

Little did Nell know at the time that this would be one of her last few memories of stargazing with her biological mother, and her telling Nell the story of how necromancers' spirits become stars when they died and that her ancestors' spirits are forever watching her from the night sky.

…

 **Flashback Ends**

Nell's P.O.V

I blinked back silent tears, nearly on the verge of crying as I remembered my biological mother, Gwendolyn Holland Ravendale, one of the kindest women that had been on this earth, and was now possibly watching over me as a star in the sky, along with my stepfather and my ancestors from both my mom's side and my stepdad's side. That story was still one of my favourite stories, but it brought back a new fear: _When I die, will I become a full ghost, or will my spirit join my biological mom, stepdad and my Blackwell and Ravendale ancestors in the stars?_

The question still didn't have an answer, but if I died and I indeed became a full ghost, at least I had Danny, Dustin… and my mystery biological ghost dad. With them, I wouldn't be alone if I became a full ghost.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts and proceeded to continue to look at the stars, but a minute later, I heard rustling.

Tensing, my eyes widened as the rustling got louder, and I heard a very, _very_ close sniffing sound. My hands faintly sparked with electricity, and I turned my head slowly to see behind me. I couldn't see anything, and the rustling stopped… and then a green blur launched out of the bushes straight at me.

I yelped and managed to jump out of the way, landing hard on the ground. I looked up, and saw a glowing green wolf standing just centimetres from where I once was.

My heart pounded, and the wolf must have heard, because it lunged at me, and before I could turn intangible or shadow-travel, the wolf pinned me down, growling in my face. At that moment, I felt like a million volts of electricity were going up my spine and an electric white mist snaked out of my mouth.

"Oh, _now_ my ghost sense goes off?" I asked irritably to absolutely no one, but before I could do something, the wolf had thrown me on it's back and ran off to a distant location at speeds so fast, I would have been a Nell-splat if I tried to do anything except hold on to the wolf with all my strength(and believe me, I have a _lot_ of strength)and wait for the wolf to arrive at whatever location it was taking me too.

…

 _Later_

Third Person P.O.V

Danny was shoved hard onto a chair from the four-armed ghost bear and right beside the bear was the wolf, who flung Nell from his back onto the chair next to Danny's. The ghost animals had taken them to Vlad and Daria's mansion, where Danny and Nell saw mutant ghost animals surrounding them, and at front and centre, was Vlad and Daria, in their alter egos of Vlad Plasmius and Electra.

"Nice petting zoo, Plasmius and Electra," Danny commented with a frown. He and Nell both stood up and transformed into their ghost forms and Nell asked sarcastically, "Where's your lonely father-daughter cats? Did they run off at seeing how ugly their neighbours are, or they didn't want to be owned by a fruit loop and a coco puff?"

"Ah, there's that teen wit again," Vlad said as he pulled out a small handheld device, which had electricity sparking and crackling from two prongs, smiling.

"Makes me nostalgic for my own teen years," Daria added. She also pulled out a device identical to Vlad's, but the electricity crackling from the prongs was red-black.

They touched Danny and Nell with the electricity-sparking prongs and the younger halfas screamed at the sudden electrical shock. They were electrocuted for a few seconds as the device had the same effect on Nell like with the Spectre Deflector, until they forcibly changed back to their human forms.

"Wh-what was _that_?" Danny and Nell asked in confusion at what had happened just now.

"Ah, you like it? I call it the Plasmius Maximus…" Vlad started off.

"And _I_ call mine the Electra Reverta," Daria finished.

They flew up to Danny and Nell and Vlad continued, "They have just short-circuited both your powers for the next three hours. That's midnight. I tell you both this because me and Daria have seen your grades and we know that you're bad at math, Daniel."

"Wow, now I can add 'Creepy Stalkers' to my list of 'The Evil Traits Of My And Danny's Archenemies'," Nell commented sarcastically.

Vlad and Daria shot her scathing glares and Daria said, "The reason why the Electra Reverta worked on you, Noel, despite you having an electric core, is that I charged it with _my_ ghostly electricity, and when I used this lovely device to short-circuit your powers, and my electricity clashed with your electricity and sent your electric core, well, for a better term, dormant until midnight."

"These are our latest experiments," Vlad went on as the mutant ghost animals growled.

"What do you think?" Daria asked.

"Oh, that's right, who _cares_ what you two think," Vlad said. "Agreed, Daria dear?"

"Definitely," Daria agreed.

"We'll give you two a five-minute head start before we send our minions to destroy you both. The clock's ticking, Danny and Nell, on you both and your father. Run," Vlad and Daria finished in unison, giving the younger, temporarily powerless half-ghosts sinister smiles.

Danny and Nell ran out screaming from the mansion, heading straight to the woods, as fast as they possibly could.

The animals inside the mansion growled and Vlad and Daria, even though it hadn't been five minutes, commanded in unison, "GET THEM!"

The mutant ghost animals ran out of the mansion and chased straight after Danny and Nell.

"Five minutes, five seconds, oh apparently _we're_ bad at math too," Vlad and Daria said in unison with matching smirks as they watched the mutant ghost animals roar and run out of the door, beginning the hunt.

…

 _Later_

Danny and Nell continued to run through the Colorado woods for their lives, pushing branches out of their way, sweeping aside overgrown bushes and ducking under overhanging branches. They quickened their pace when they heard the cry of the mutant ghost animals right on their tails. They ran down a rocky river bank and swung over a fallen tree blocking their path and ran through the river and back onto solid ground. They stopped for a break, but had to run again as the ghost animals ran through the river behind them. But, as they ran, Danny accidentally tripped over a tree root and and fell down.

Nell, who was a bit ahead, noticed this.

"DANNY!" she screamed, running back to help him.

She helped him to his feet and they continued running, but they knew they couldn't go on much longer; either they tired out, or the ghost animals would catch up to them. Either way, it was very possible that they could become rabid ghost animal chow.

They looked back and gasped in fright to see the ghost animals were closing in on them. Nell knew the Electra Reverta hadn't possibly short-circuited her necromancer powers, but she didn't want to risk it since she was so exhausted from running.

Noticing a tree branch, Nell and Dany tried to reach it, but it was too high, and they would lose valuable time finding a way to reach it, and Nell was unsure whether or not her necromancer powers still worked. All hope seemed lost… until they both felt a hand on their wrists lift them up into the tree. They looked to see who their saviour was, and were surprised to find that it was _Maddie_ , wearing some sort of mud camouflage over her blue hazmat suit and a blue-white anti-ghost rope attached to her Spectre Deflector.

"Remind me later how much _trouble_ you two are in for leaving the campsite," Maddie sternly said to them as she gently put them down on the branch.

"Wow. That doesn't hurt," Danny noticed.

"I guess that's _one_ good side-effect from the Plasmius Maximus and the Electra Reverta," Nell whispered to him.

Maddie untied the rope from the Spectre Deflector and threw some of it down, where it landed unnoticed around the ghost bear's feet. However, it noticed the rope, before noticing the lasso-type trap trap around it's feet. The trap tightened and tied around the bear's legs together, hoisting it upside down in the air.

"Be _right_ back," Maddie said and jumped from the tree, using the rope as a type of pulley system; as the bear was pulled up, Maddie was pulled down. She landed on the ground and tied the other end of the rope around the trunk of the tree, securing it.

Maddie turned around to face the other mutant ghost creatures and gave them all a glare. She pressed the Spectre Deflector's "buckle" and her body was surrounded by a white glow. Green cracks appeared in the mud covering her, until the mud was destroyed, revealing her blue hazmat suit underneath.

She got into a martial arts-style fighting stance and taunted, "Come on! _Dazzle_ me!"

The ghost wolf that had kidnapped Nell and took her to Vlad and Daria's mansion earlier charged at Maddie, but she jumped up and grabbed a branch, swinging gymnast-style on it and kicking the wolf back. She swung up the branch and leaped off, landing on the ground in a crouch as the ghost animals surrounded her again, growling.

However, Maddie was not at all fazed. She pulled out a cylinder-like device from her belt and pressed a button on it. A green blade shot out from either end, transforming the device into a double-edged Bo-staff. She did some fancy moves with it before holding it by her side, under the arm that was holding the Bo-staff.

Back in the tree, Nell was grinning, seeing firsthand her adoptive mother's impressive fighting skills, while Danny asked, "How can she _not_ have a _phone_ in there?"

Nell, meanwhile, cheered, "GO MOM! KICK THOSE MUTANT GHOST ANIMALS' BUTTS! WHOO-HOO!"

Danny gave her a weird look and Nell asked, "What?"

The ghost animals charged at Maddie, and she charged at them with a battle cry, raising her Bo-staff. She struck a mutant ghost moose, making it dissipate into green smoke, hit a two-headed ghost lynx and also made it disappear into green smoke, struck a three-headed beaver and destroyed it as well and finished off a ghost eagle. She leapt onto a branch and landed on the ground, where another ghost moose was charging at her. She leaped up ad slammed the moose with her staff, destroying it. Two mutant rabbits leaped in front of her and roared at her, but Maddie just fired two green ectoplasmic beams from her googles and destroyed the rabbits with a beam each.

Three mutant ghost rodents landed in front of her, growling, but Maddie just pointed the staff at them and said, "Boo."

The ghost animals screamed and scattered, terrified of the ghost huntress that had destroyed their much-larger comrades.

"Now, young man and young lady, do you two mind telling me what you both thought you were doing?" Maddie asked as Danny and Nell slid down the tree, smiles on their faces.

"You. Are. _Awesome_!" Danny and Nell yelled in unison, hugging Maddie.

"Seriously, Mom, that was _the_ coolest thing I have _ever_ seen! You kicked those ghost animals' butts back to the Ghost Zone!" Nell exclaimed, hugging Maddie tighter, her and Danny not losing their smiles.

Maddie gasped and smiled down at them.

"Aww, thank you!" Maddie said, beaming.

A mutant ghost gopher popped out of a hole near Maddie's foot and screamed, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!", but was destroyed by Maddie's staff.

She looked back at Danny and Nell and said seriously, "But we better start moving in case those ghosts come back."

She deactivated her Bo-staff and began to run.

"Uhh… wait for us!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison, chasing after Maddie.

…

 _Later_

Later on, Maddie, Danny and Nell were trekking through a deeper part of the woods. Danny and Nell were looking around worriedly, in case the ghost animals came back, but it seemed very unlikely now.

"I, uh, I-I think we gave those ghost animals the slip. Um, shouldn't we figure out a way to call Dad?" Danny asked.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we should go back to _Vlad_ and _Daria's_ ," Maddie answered, glaring at the mere mention of Vlad and Daria.

"But they're our archenemies!" Danny and Nell protested.

"Uh, we mean, they said all those horrible things about Dad," Danny covered up.

"Yeah; why do you want to go back when Vlad and Daria said all those things about Dad?" Nell agreed.

"We all know that he and Daria are creeps, but they are creeps with phones and transportation-and pancakes! Here, Danny, put this on," Maddie said, after reasoning why they should go back to Vlad and Daria's, and removed her Spectre Deflector and put it around Danny's waist, locking it with a key, much to Danny's fear.

"I know it's girly, but it's for your own protection. Nell, since there's only one, it might be wise if you stick close by your brother," Maddie said to them, and walked away.

"Great. At midnight, we get our powers back…" Danny started.

"At 12:01 the belt zaps us…" Nell continued.

"And at 12:02 Vlad tries to make out with our mom and Daria tries to make us her new siblings," Danny finished.

They both shuddered and Danny and Nell confirmed in unison, "Those are gonna to be the worst two minutes of our lives."

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Fenton Works, Jazz, Holly and Owen were in the lab. Jazz and Holly were wearing two of Maddie's hazmat suits, and gave their reflections unsure looks before they put the hoods over their heads.

"Wow. I have to admit, you two don't look bad in Mom's hazmat suits," Owen said to them.

"I guess…" Holly said unsurely.

Jack came in from the bathroom holding a green anti-ghost rope, a Fenton Bazooka and his Jack-O'-Nine-Tails.

"Jazz, Holly, Owen, I've-" Jack started to say, but stopped when he saw Jazz and Holly in Maddie's hazmat suits.

He smiled broadly and said, mistaking Jazz and Holly for Maddie, "Maddie, you're home! Wait… there are _two_ -"

"Dad, it's _not_ Mom," Owen interrupted.

"Owen's right. Dad, it's me. Jazz," Jazz corrected.

"And it's me. Holly," Holly corrected as well.

"Jazz? Holly? Why, look at you two, you're the spitting images of your mother. I knew this day would come. Which is why years ago, I had these made for you two and Owen," Jack said, walking over to the closet and pulled out three hazmat suits-except that they were exactly like his.

"Nice," Jazz said with a weak smile.

"Uh, Dad, I don't think those would fit us," Holly pointed out.

Jack looked down at the hazmat suits and said, "Sorry about the sizes. I'd thought that you'd be swimming in my end of the gene pool. The end that is filled with ranch dressing, melted cheese and fudge. Lots and lots of fudge."

"Look, this is just a sociological experiment. I figure me and Holly own it to ourselves to experience all this ghost stuff _one_ time, so that we can hate it in a more informed context," Jazz said.

"Dad, I may not hate ghost fighting as much as Jazz does, but I prefer to do this once, and then focus on achieving my dream job as a mystery writer," Holly added.

"I don't know what you're saying, sweethearts, but ghost fighting is in your blood; even yours, Holly," Jack said to Jazz and Holly with pride.

"No way! We're _not_ like you and Mom! We're both brilliant, reasonable, sophisticated girls," Jazz and Holly protested in unison, turning around and crossing their arms.

"In blue hazmat suits," Jack added.

"In blue-AGH! Quit messing with us!" Jazz and Holly shouted, while Owen snickered under his breath.

"No more talk about ghost fighting, okay?" Jazz asked Jack irritably.

"Yes, Dad, please. No more talk about ghost fighting at the moment," Holly agreed.

Suddenly, they heard growling sounds and, phasing into the room, were more of Vlad and Daria's mutant ghost animal experiments.

"NO TALK! ACTION!" Jack shouted.

Jazz, Holly and Owen took fighting stances and Jack picked up the weapons he had brought down. He tossed the Fenton Bazooka to Jazz, who caught it, and fired several shots, which eliminated a ghost cougar and an one-eyed ram. Holly grabbed the green rope, attached a knife made of shadows that Josie had given her as a birthday present and swung the rope around, causing the knife at the end to hit a four-armed ghost bear and another ghost cougar, causing the two ghosts to evaporate into the green smoke. Pulling the makeshift garrotte back in, she got ready to swing it again as Jack activated the Jack-O'-Nine-Tails and he tossed Owen a Fenton Bo-staff( **An: Like Maddie's** ).

Taking fighting stances with their weapons ready, Jack, Jazz, Holly and Owen charged at the ghosts with battle yells.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in Colorado, Maddie, Danny and Nell were walking up to Vlad and Daria's mansion. As it neared to midnight, Danny and Nell could feel their powers returning as Nell's electric core slowly reawakened from being dormant thanks to the Electra Reverta.

Danny looked at his watch and saw that the time was 11:50.

"Oh great. Ten to twelve," Danny muttered.

"Mom, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Danny asked Maddie.

"Mom, I agree with Danny; are you sure?" Nell asked as well.

"Danny, Nell, if we're gonna get out of this, we need Vlad's help," Maddie answered.

Danny and Nell's eyes trailed to the Spectre Deflector's key hanging from Maddie's belt and Danny got a plan to get it.

He ran in front of Maddie and said, "B-before you go in there and flirt your way out of here, I just want to say… I love you!"

He hugged Maddie tightly around the waist and quickly grabbed the key. Nell joined in and said, "Me too. I love you, Mom."

Maddie hugged them back and said, "I love you both too."

She let go and walked to the door, not noticing that the key to the Spectre Deflector was gone.

Maddie knocked on the door and Vlad opened it, back in his business suit, and Daria was behind him, back in her normal attire.

At first, Vlad was surprised, but that surprise turned to joy as he opened the doors wider and said, "Maddie! Daniel and Noel! You've returned to me and Daria!"

He and Daria leaned down next to Danny and Nell, looking at their watches and whispered in unison with matching smirks, "Oh, and not a moment too soon."

Danny and Nell gave them glares in return.

Vlad and Daria straightened up and Maddie said to Danny and Nell while battering her eyes flirtatiously at Vlad, "Kids, go someplace else while the adults talk."

Vlad looked surprised, but smiled and said to Daria, "Daria darling, can you go and make some hot chocolate for our guests, please?"

Daria gave Vlad a winning smile.

"Sure, Dad," she said, and walked to the kitchen, giving Nell a smug smile.

"Sure, you and Vlad get cosy," Nell said to Maddie.

"If you need us, we'll be over there-barfing," Danny added in disgust and he and Nell walked away.

…

 _Later_

Inside the mansion, Maddie and Vlad talked while Danny whispered his plan to Nell and managing to not have Daria-who was sitting across from them and drinking hot chocolate while Danny and Nell left theirs untouched-overhear the plan.

Nell smiled at the plan and caught Daria looking at them suspiciously. Couldn't resist this opportunity, Nell winked conspiratorially at Danny, who got the message and winked conspiratorially back, which did it's job of irking Daria, as she didn't know what Danny and Nell were planning.

Danny and Nell smirked at her, irritating her even more, and continued watching from the corner of the room.

"Maddie, you must be _exhausted_ , carrying the weight of that _mistake_ you made years ago," Vlad said "sympathetically" to Maddie.

"We _all_ make mistakes, Vlad. Maybe I'll make one now," Maddie said back, acting flirtatiously. But she cringed in nervousness when Vlad eagerly sprayed breath spray in his mouth.

He leaned in to kiss her, but Maddie stopped him, and, with a fake smile, stalled, "I couldn't _possibly_. I've been in the woods _all_ night. I need to freshen up."

She stood up and walked away, her fake smile dissolving into a look of discomfort. Vlad eagerly said to her, "I shall await. With bated breath."

Maddie leaned in next to Danny and Nell-which unknowingly irritated Daria even more-and whispered, "Keep old Bate Breath and Daria entertained until I can find a phone."

After that, she left with a frown.

"Mom is gone. Which means…" Danny started whispering. He pulled out the key and unlocked the Spectre Deflector, taking it off, and finished, "Time to spend a little quality time with Uncle Vlad and Cousin Daria."

"But, first things first," Nell said to him, and she reached over to the grandfather clock next to her and pulled the minute hand down from where it was near "12" to rest on "9", changing the time from around 11:55 to around 11:45.

They grinned and Danny hid the belt behind his back and Nell put her hands behind her back as well, ready to do her part of the plan soon. They walked up to Vlad and Daria, who was now sitting with her adoptive father, and put on their most innocent looks.

"Hey, um… Uncle Vlad?" Danny asked.

"And, um… Cousin Daria?" Nell asked as well.

"Oh please, Daniel and Noel, don't try to butter me and Daria up. Especially with your powers shorted out for another fifteen minutes. You two are _barely_ threats _with_ them without them…"Vlad said chuckling.

"With them, you two are _barely_ even worth fighting, without them…" Daria added, chuckling as well.

Their eyes suddenly glowed red and Vlad and Daria said sinisterly, "Well, we wouldn't need fifteen _seconds_ , would we?"

"How can you two say that? You think our mom made the decision to come back here on her own? We're a family. We make our decisions _together_ ," Nell said, doing her part in the plan. Danny added, "We talked about it last night, and we want to stay here with you two too."

"Really?" Vlad and Daria asked in unison, tears of joy in their eyes. They stood up and said in unison, "You two don't mean…"

"Yes. We do. Come on! Give us a big hug, new Dad and big sister!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison.

Vlad and Daria joyfully spread their arms wide to give Danny and Nell hugs, but Danny quickly put the Spectre Deflector around Vlad's waist and Nell, after managing to pilfer it from Maddie's utility pouch attached to her belt, tied a spare line of anti-ghost rope around Daria's wrist and attached it to the Spectre Deflector, which caused it to shock not only Vlad, but also Daria.

"AAAAHHHHH!" they shrieked in unison from the pain.

"You little brats! You tricked us! You both know what this will mean for you two don't you?" Vlad and Daria angrily asked in unison.

"Oh yeah," Danny and Nell both answered in unison, grinning, and watched as their watches beeped midnight. Finally able to access their powers after three hours, they transformed back into their ghost forms and added, "A much fairer fight!"

Vlad and Daria glared at them and transformed into their ghost forms, the Spectre Deflector and the anti-ghost rope attached to Daria's wrist and to the Spectre Deflector still attached to them. They were about to lunge at Danny and Nell, but stopped as the Spectre Deflector gave Vlad an even more painful shock and the rope carried it to Daria, shocking her as well. They held their heads in pain as the Spectre Deflector finished shocking them, but looked and saw Danny and Nell flying at them and body-slamming into the wall.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Maddie ran down the hallway, where there were doors on either side.

"No phone," she said, and opened one of the doors. Inside there were a couple of expensive cars, but…

"No phone," Maddie repeated in annoyance and ran out to check another door.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny and Nell flew down, their left legs extended, and turned intangible in an effort to kick Vlad and Daria, but they turned intangible as well and Danny and Nell phased through them and the wall, yelling.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Maddie checked out another room, but like the other room, there was a couple of expensive quad bikes but…

"No phone!" she exclaimed in annoyance, running off to check out the other rooms and missing Danny and Nell phasing through the room and out of it by phasing through another wall.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the main room, Daria tried to yank off the anti-ghost rope while she and Vlad tried to get the Spectre Deflector off Vlad. They were so distracted in trying to get the Spectre Deflector off that they didn't see Danny and Nell phasing out of the ground behind them. Danny tried to attack, but Vlad fired a weak blue-coloured ghost ray at him, hitting him square in the chest and making him hit the wall.

Nell tried for a sneak-attack behind Daria, charging up an energy strike, but Daria fired a weak grey-coloured ghost ray at Nell, hitting her dead on and making her crash into the wall as well. Daria and Vlad held their chests in pain after using that ghostly attack.

Danny and Nell fell to the ground in front of the fireplace, groaning from hitting the wall.

"Foolish children! Even with diminished strength, we're still _more_ powerful than you two!" Vlad and Daria exclaimed in unison, smirking.

Vlad tried to duplicate while Daria tried to teleport herself out of the rope, but they ended up with Vlad having two heads and Daria's head floating where her hand was.

"Huh?" Vlad Head 1 said in confusion.

"What?" Vlad Head 2 said in confusion as well.

"I can't duplicate my form," both Vlad heads said.

"And I can't teleport!" Daria's head exclaimed, her head floating near her neck.

"Geez, I don't know which head to hit," Danny said.

"And I don't know whether to punch Daria's body or her head," Nell said.

They both smirked and exclaimed in unison, "I suppose we'll have to hit them both!"

They flew up and started flying down to Vlad and Daria at their top speeds and Danny and Nell shouted in unison, "At 112 and 115 miles per hour, we bet this hurts!"

Vlad and Daria widened their eyes as Daria's hands grabbed her head and placed it near her neck, ready to teleport it back, and Danny's fists hit both of Vlad's heads and one of Nell's fists hit Daria's face and the other hit her stomach.

…

 _Meanwhile_

On the roof, Maddie saw a DALV helicopter on the helicopter pad.

"Helicopter, but no phone. And Danny and Nell think that _I'm_ a nut," Maddie said.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Danny and Nell blasted ghost rays at, respectively, Vlad and Daria(Vlad managed to have back only one head and Daria had teleported her head back on her body), hitting them dead on, Danny kicked Vlad in the stomach while Nell roundhouse kicked Daria in the chest, and Danny and Nell punched Vlad and Daria in their faces.

Vlad and Daria stumbled back, weak and dizzy, and Danny and Nell walked in front of them. However, all Danny and Nell did was blow on Vlad and Daria and making them topple to the ground. They smiled in victory at that.

"Fine, Danny, Nell! You both have defeated us, but you have forgotten our pets!" Vlad and Daria exclaimed, and they whistled.

The mutant ghost animals phased into the room and roared at the half-ghost siblings. Vlad and Daria ordered in unison, "FINISH THEM!"

They advanced on Danny and Nell, ready to attack them, but Danny asked, "Finish _us_? But, why are you mad at _us_?"

"Yeah, _we're_ not the ones who made your pelts into wall art," Nell said, gesturing to their skins hanging on the walls and their heads mounted on plaques that were also hanging on the wall.

All the mutant animals got really angry and turned around to attack Vlad and Daria instead, roaring in fury at them.

Vlad and Daria stood up and Vlad shouted, "Don't even _think_ about it, you spectral freaks! We're still _more_ powerful than _you_!"

"We will destroy you in less than two seconds, because we _are_ more powerful than _you_!" Daria shouted as well.

Suddenly, they both screamed in pain as they felt another electrical shock, but it was _not_ just from the Spectre Deflector… it was from the Plasmius Maximus and the Electra Reverta(after Nell charged the latter device with _her_ electricity). They slumped down weakly as they unwillingly changed back to their human forms and looked over wearily to see Danny holding the Plasmius Maximus and Nell holding the Electra Reverta.

"And _now,_ you two are not," Danny said.

"What comes around, goes around, Electra," Nell quipped.

"We'll give you a five-minute head start, Plasmius and Electra," Danny told them with a frown.

"Really?" Vlad and Daria hopefully asked in unison.

"Minutes, seconds. You know how bad my adoptive brother can be at math," Nell answered with a smirk, crushing Vlad and Daria's hopes.

"GET THEM!" Danny and Nell ordered the ghostly mutant creatures in unison.

Vlad and Daria-who had _finally_ managed to get the rope off her wrist-ran out of the house and into the woods, screaming, as the mutant ghost animals chased after them.

Danny and Nell transformed back into their human forms and high-fived each other, grinning.

"What comes around, goes around, huh?" Danny asked Nell.

"I think it fitted the situation _perfectly_ ," Nell answered.

"That it did," Danny agreed.

Maddie walked into the room and asked, "What happened to Vlad and Daria?"

"They… ran out for a bite," Nell answered, and Danny asked, "How are we getting out of here?"

"Oh, I don't know. I can't find a phone _anywhere_ , and there wasn't one in the cars, or the ATVs, or in the helicopter," Maddie answered.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she face-palmed herself at her mistake.

"Maybe we should just take the copter?" Danny suggested.

Maddie gave him a grateful smile.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, they were in the helicopter and were almost back at Amity Park, having flown all the way back from Colorado all night. Danny and Nell were drinking a soda each and Maddie was flying the helicopter.

"Now, kids, we're _not_ going to mention _any_ of this to your father. He'd be _insanely_ jealous if he found out, so… mums the word," Maddie said.

"Actually, I think _mom's_ the word," Danny and Nell said in unison. Maddie smiled at them.

"I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you this weekend. I really had a good time," Danny apologised to Maddie, smiling back.

"Me too. And even though I know you can never replace my biological mom, I love you just as much as I loved her. I hope we can do something like this again; just maybe as a mother-daughter weekend and _without_ the ghosts," Nell said, smiling as well.

"Backwash?" Danny and Nell both offered, holding out their sodas to Maddie.

"Oh, Danny! Nell! That is _so_ sweet," Maddie gushed, and she realised that she hadn't lost her connection with her kids after all, especially with her adopted daughter.

Nell was leaning back when she felt something. Pulling it off, she held it to her eyesight and her eyes widened, since she knew what it was.

"Are you okay, Nell?" Maddie asked her.

"Y-yeah, Mom. I'm fine," Nell answered, slipping the piece of paper into a pocket on her shorts, intending to read it when she got the chance.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Fenton Works, Maddie landed the helicopter down on the street in front of the house, while inside, Jack, Jazz, Holly and Owen had finished cleaning up the ectoplasm in the front of the house, having destroyed all the ghosts that had attacked earlier. Jack was looking out the window and saw the helicopter land outside while Jazz held a broom and dustpan in one hand, and a garbage bag in the other, Holly was holding a vacuum cleaner and Owen was holding a rag and cleaning spray.

"Quick, kids, they're back! And remember, not a word of what went on here," Jack reminded, also planning not to tell Maddie about what happened while she, Danny and Nell were away.

"My lips are sealed. And as long as the house is ghost-free, they'll never know," Jazz said to him.

"No need to worry, Dad, we won't tell. As long as there are no signs that any ghosts attacked while they were away, they won't ever know," Holly assured Jack. She gave a meaningful look to Owen and asked, "Right?"

"Uh… sure, Dad. You can count on us not to spill," Owen said.

Jazz, Holly and Owen left with the cleaning supplies, but they stopped for a second and Jazz said over her shoulder, "Oh, and Dad, thanks."

"This weekend was really fun, Dad. I actually had a really great time," Holly added. She looked down and muttered under her breath, "Wow. Never thought I'd live to say that. But, I'm glad that I did."

"Dad, this weekend was awesome. Thanks," Owen said back, and with that, Jazz Holly and Owen left the living room.

Jack smiled with pride, happy that Jazz, Holly and Owen were enjoying the family business. Suddenly, he got a determined look on his face, and he leaped over to the lounge, sitting down. He noticed something and grabbed it; it was a needlepoint picture of a smiling ghost with the word "Ghost" underneath it.

When Maddie, Danny and Nell opened the door and walked inside, they saw that Jack was sitting on the lounge and doing needlepoint.

"Hey, hey, look who's back! How was your weekend?" Jack asked them.

"Oh, boring/D'uh/Uninteresting/Ho hum/Totally dull/Nearly fell asleep/Snore," Maddie, Danny and Nell answered in unison with different answers.

They looked at each other, and Danny said, "We have to go call Tucker, Sam, Ava and Dust. But uh…"

He leaned forward and kissed Maddie on the cheek, and Nell did the same thing, and Danny finished, "You know."

Maddie smiled and held a hand to where Danny and Nell had kissed her and walked upstairs to head to hers and Jack's bedroom to unpack.

"So, Dad. How was your weekend with Jazz, Holly and Owen?" Nell asked.

"Uh, you know, same old," Jack answered. "Which reminds me; I better pick up Josie from her sleepover at three o' clock."

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal then," Danny stated.

They suddenly heard a loud, growling noise and looked to see Jazz, Holly and Owen on a three-headed ghost beaver, holding onto a head each, coming down the stairs.

"Get out of our house, you freak!" Jazz, Holly and Owen yelled at the beaver in unison as it-and them-ran out the door.

"Hi Danny! Hi Nell!" Jazz, Holly and Owen greeted in unison as they poked their heads through the open doorway, and went back to fighting the ghost.

"Hey, wait for me, it's _my_ turn!" Jack shouted. He handed Danny his cup of soda and ran out of the door to join Jazz, Holly and Owen, activating his Jack-O'-Nine-Tails.

"Okay, that was really weird, even for me," Nell stated.

Danny took a sip of the soda, but spat it back out and exclaimed in disgust, "Oh, gross! Backwash!"

…

 _Meanwhile_

"Ow! Easy on the anaesthetic, or I'll send you right back to oblivion!"

It had been three hours, and Daria and Vlad _finally_ got their powers back and destroyed the experiments that they had made; but not without the mutant ghost animals managing to injure them.

Although their ghostly accelerated healing had healed their smaller wounds, there were a few injures that needed to be treated to. Vlad had already seen to his injuries, but now Daria was now seeing to her own injuries with a bit of… _feathery_ help.

" _You_ try holding wet cotton balls in talons!" Ivan retorted back, and resumed dabbing the anaesthetic-soaked cotton balls on Daria's wounds, Edgar slowly unwrapping a roll of gauze and floated next to Daria, ready to wrap her wounds.

Daria hissed, but didn't say anything as Edgar gently wrapped the gauze around her wound-which was a long gash on her arm from a ghost wolf's claws.

As soon as Edgar finished wrapping the wound and Zeke had cut off the end of the gauze attached to the roll, Daria resumed speaking.

"The _nerve_ of Noel and Daniel, using mine and my father's machines against us! And tricking us like that, putting that belt around Dad's waist and Noel using that rope to tie around my wrist and tie it around that belt so that it could shock me too! And sending those animals on us!? ARGH! Two-timing, deceiving, little rats!"

Daria took a deep breath and added, "But, on a more positive note… Noel got the note right?"

Zeke scoffed.

"Do you doubt us?" he asked.

Daria gave them a look. "Then, she _has_ the note?"

The vultures looked at each other and Ivan said, "There is a very, _very_ high chance she has it."

Daria sighed, before she grinned sinisterly.

"Excellent. With every note I write, little Noel will grow even more frustrated and more tempted to take my and Dad's genorous offer. Remember what I told you three; _don't_ drop the next note off until our next encounter. Now… CAN YOU PLEASE BANDAGE THESE INFURIATING WOUNDS!?"

The vultures immediately set to work, bandaging Daria's last couple of wounds as she looked out the window, a maniacal grin on her face.

 _Until next we meet, Noel. Until next we meet._

 **GhostWriterGirl: Ooo, doesn't that last part send shivers up your spine, doesn't it? And, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry; we will find out what the note said in due time.**

 **Nell:*groans*Ghosty, these notes written by** _ **Daria**_ ***glares in hatred*are so infuriatingly tormenting! She writes hints about my biological ghost dad, but she doesn't say who he is or anything like that! But no matter what she thinks, I will** _ **never**_ **take hers and Vlad's offer! I will** _ **never**_ **be evil! And neither will Danny! We will** _ **never**_ **be evil!**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*mutters*Till a very,** _ **very**_ **infamous** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **episode…**

 **Nell: What was that?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Nothing! Anyway, "Maternal Instincts" is done! Only four episodes to go and then the movie chapters! Anyway, here's the preview of the next episode-chapter:**

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **Paulina knows Danny and Nell's secret! But she promises not to tell and even becomes Danny's girlfriend. But Nell doesn't trust her one bit, and when Johnny 13's Shadow appears wreaking havoc, Nell's suspicion towards Paulina goes up tenfold. What** _ **is**_ **going on with Paulina? Is Johnny 13 behind it? Will Danny and Nell figure it all out?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshe in: Lucky In Love**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I hope you enjoyed this little sneak peek! And no, I do not own Danny Phantom; that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back! And, here is the next episode-chapter, "Lucky In Love"!**

 **Nell: Ghosty, I'm already suspicious of Paulina.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Of course you're suspicious of Paulina; you and her are always anticipating a cat fight when you guys cross paths.**

 **Nell: True. But that's because she's a cruel, shallow, self-centred witch who cares about no one except herself.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Dang, girl, you hate Paulina as much as Sam!**

 **Nell: Who** _ **doesn't**_ **hate Paulina?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: It may surprise you, Nell, they're** _ **are**_ **Paulina fans out there. Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and all of my OCs. Enjoy the chapter; please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Chapter 26: Lucky In Love**

Third Person P.O.V

It was a really, _really_ hot day in Amity Park, despite that it was autumn. Because it was so hot, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Dustin and Ava decided to go to Amity Park's local waterpark-Floody Waters-to cool off.

Not only were Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava were here, nearly every single teenager in Amity Park was there as well, with one thing on their mind-to cool off on this hot day.

However, near the entrance of Floody Waters, a familiar shadow was there, before the shadow quickly moved towards the waterpark, a wicked grin on it's face…

Meanwhile, near the park's main attraction, Terror Mountain, was a familiar group of seven teens. Danny was wearing a singlet and blue board shorts, Tucker was wearing his beret, red board shorts and pink floaties, Owen was wearing black board shorts and a red singlet, Dustin was just wearing dark blue board shorts, Nell was wearing a bikini; the bikini top was black with purple and blue flowers and the bikini bottoms were just plain black with a band that was blue with purple flowers at the top, and she was also wearing blue thongs( **AN: I know, in America they're called flip-flops, but in Australia, they're called thongs** ). Ava was wearing a one-piece swimsuit, which was light green, and Sam was wearing a one-piece purple swimsuit underneath a black cape, and she was also wearing a sun hat and sunglasses.

"Man, I _love_ the water! Girls in bathing suits, and the occasional opportunity to administer mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," Tucker commented, spraying breath spray into his mouth.

"Tuck, I don't think you'd be able to do mouth-to-mouth here," Owen pointed out.

"Geez, it's hot! Aren't you sweating, Sam?" Danny asked, feeling really hot; and he was in a singlet and board shorts!

"Regular people sweat. Goths, we simmer," Sam answered.

Danny sniffed her and said, "I think you're overcooked."

Sam sniffed herself and exclaimed, "WHEW! I _reek_!"

Tucker sprayed her with his breath spray, earning him a glare from Sam.

"Tucker, how was _that_ supposed to help?" Nell asked him, raising a brow.

"Yet _another_ reason to get out of the sun," Sam commented, before she left.

"Nell, are you going to go for a swim?" Dustin asked his girlfriend.

"You guys go ahead; I'll stay here," Nell said to him. "I much rather not to be in the water."

"Why?" Danny questioned.

"You know how when water mixes with electricity, it makes the electricity short-circuit? Well, water plus me since I have an electric core equals my electrical powers going haywire for a couple of minutes," Nell answered. "Plus, whenever my electrical powers go haywire, I have a habit of whenever someone touches me during that, I accidentally electrocute them. So, I try to stay out of the water to avoid that."

"Oh," Danny said.

Suddenly, a shadow fell on them and they looked up to see Dash and Kwan standing in front of them, carrying water guns.

"Watch our place in line, will ya?" Dash asked, he and Kwan giving grins.

"How can we? We're in front of you," Danny pointed out.

"Not anymore!" Dash said, and he pointed his water gun straight at them. He fired at them and the stream of water sent Danny, Nell, Tucker, Owen, Dustin and Ava straight into the water fountain-where the water immediately made Nell's electric core and powers short-circuit and go haywire.

"Well, this is humiliating," Danny said.

"But oddly refreshing," Tucker commented.

"I guess this is _one_ way to cool off," Ava noted.

Owen touched Nell to help her up, but immediately drew his hand back at feeling electrocuted. "OW!"

Nell winced. "Sorry, Owen. Like I said, water plus my electrical powers equals electric shocks until my core stops short-circuiting."

Suddenly, hers and Danny's ghost senses went off as a blue mist went past Danny's lips and an electric white mist coiled it's way out of Nell's mouth.

"Well, _this_ isn't! We got company, guys," Danny said.

Suddenly, Johnny 13's partner, Shadow appeared, scaring all of the teenagers in the waterpark.

"It's Johnny 13's shadow!" Danny exclaimed, recognising the ghost. Nell, who also recognised Shadow, groaned.

"Great; as if we need any bad luck from him," Nell complained. She and Danny shared a determined look. "Which means we need to stop him before he gives anyone bad luck."

"We gotta find a place for me to go ghost and for you to become banshee," Danny said, and then he and Nell ran off to find a place to transform into their ghostly alter egos of Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee.

"You two do that. And I'll stay here in case any of these girls need mouth-to-mouth," Tucker said and sprayed more breath spray into his mouth.

Ava, Owen and Dustin just gave him skeptical looks.

Danny and Nell, meanwhile, ran towards the restrooms, where they ran straight into the nearest bathrooms. However, they were pushed out a second later thanks to Star and Paulina already occupying it.

"Hel _lo_ , _ladies'_ room!" Star exclaimed, pointing to the sign where it said "Women".

"I'd tell you to go to the men's room, but I don't think you'd qualify," Paulina said to Danny rudely and she and Star high-five'd each other. Paulina turned to Nell and added, "And don't think for a second that you qualify to go in here, freak." Although she and Star also high-five'd at that, Nell could see an angry look in Star's eyes since Paulina insulted her.

Danny and Nell gave Paulina glares and ran off to where the waterpark's map was, running behind it. There was two flashes of light-one flash of light being accompanied by green lighting-and flying out behind it was Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee.

Shadow continued to terrorise everyone in the water park-until Danny shouted, "Hey, Tall Dark and Formless! Remember _us_?!"

Danny and Nell charged at Shadow; however, he punched them and grabbed their heads, slamming them into the Terror Mountain attraction's sign. He then punched them into the side, before grabbing them and slamming their heads at the sign and one of the pipes, before he roared in their faces.

"I think that classifies as a 'Yes'," Nell said.

Shadow then grinned and flew over to where the ride's fence was, intending to skewer Danny and Nell on the sharp points. However, Danny looked at Shadow and said, "Come on, Slick! Let's see how well you mix with water!"

He and Nell, who caught on to what Danny was planning, flew down towards the pool of water, dragging Shadow with them, and dived headfirst into the water. As soon as Shadow made contact with the water, he dissolved and Danny and Nell-who had turned intangible and phased into the attraction's control panels-phased out and turned tangible. Seeing the attraction's emergency drain lever, Danny and Nell pushed it down with their feet, causing the water-and Shadow-to swirl around and be sucked into the sewers.

"Enjoy your trip through the sewers!" Nell called out to Shadow, giving the ghost a mocking wave.

"Oh, and if you see yesterday's meatloaf, say hi for me!" Danny called out to Shadow as well.

Danny and Nell were unaware that Paulina was just behind the Terror Mountain attraction's controls, and with Shadow taken care of, they immediately transformed back into human form. Grabbing the fence, they swung themselves over it, but they gasped when Paulina came up into their faces and exclaimed, "Danny! Nell! You two are the _ghost kids_!?"

Danny and Nell looked at each other, sharing a panicked look; Paulina found out their secret!

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, the media had heard about the ghost attack at Floody Waters-and that Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee had been there.

"Amity Park rocked today by another random attack from the pasty-faced ghost lad and lassie known as Inviso-Bill and Lighting Belle," the news reporter reported.

Danny and Nell, who had ran past the news reporter, turned to Sam, Tucker, Ava, Dustin and Owen and Nell said nervously, "Guys, we've got a problem."

"I'll say; 'Inviso- _Bill_ '!?" Sam said incredulously.

"And Lighting _Belle_!?" Ava added, also incredulously.

"Yeah, you guys need a publicist," Tucker commented. He then saw Star walking up and said, in what he thought was a flirtatious tone, "And _you_ , need mouth-to-mouth."

"Dream on, loser!" Star rejected.

"Wow, Tuck, that's cold," Owen stated sarcastically. Tucker glared at Owen.

"It's _worse_ than that! Paulina _saw_! She knows that me and Nell are half-ghost!" Danny revealed to them. "I _finally_ see her in a bathing suit and I can't enjoy it!" Danny added despairingly.

" _Paulina_. I just had a nasty run-in with her in the bathroom," Sam grumbled.

"You're telling me," Nell agreed. "She's the most conceited…"

"Most shallow…" Sam continued.

"Most rudest little-" Sam and Nell said in unison, but before they could finish, they heard Paulina call out, "Danny! Nell!"

Paulina came running up to them and continued, "Sam! Ava! Owen! Dust! Whatever you name is, hi!"

At hearing Paulina purposely not saying his name, Tucker looked down.

Paulina ran up to a panicked-looking Danny and a glaring Nell, but before she could take another step, Sam, Dustin, Owen and Ava ran in front of Danny and Nell protectively, Dustin holding his girlfriend close as he, Sam, Owen and Ava glared daggers at Paulina.

"Listen here! I don't know what you think you saw, but if you do or say _anything_ to hurt Danny _or_ Nell-" Sam started to say threateningly.

"Oh _please_! Don't get your batwings in a bunch!" Paulina said back to Sam rudely, before she looked at Danny and said flirtatiously, "Danny, Nell, why'd you two run? I know you two panicked because I discovered your secret, but I won't tell."

Nell scoffed. " _Sure_ you won't," she said sarcastically.

"Really?" Danny asked, coming out from behind Sam, Ava and Owen.

"Oh, come on! How can we trust _you_?" Tucker asked.

"Paulina, we know you're one of _the_ biggest gossips in the _entire_ school. How can we know that you won't blab to everyone that Danny and Nell are half-ghost?" Ava added, glaring at Paulina.

"You can trust me because… it's _my_ secret now too. Which makes it, _our_ secret," Paulina said flirtatiously at Danny, who smiled happily.

"Oh, great! Excuse me while I find a nice dark place to throw up," Sam commented while she walked away, glaring.

"So, you think it's cool that me and Nell have got these powers?" Danny asked Paulina hopefully.

"Cool, for Nell, yes. For you, no," Paulina answered, causing Danny's smile to drop, before she added, "I think it's _hot_!"

"See ya!" Paulina called as she walked away. Nell scowled.

"I don't trust her," Nell said simply.

"I'm hot? I'm _hot_? I'm HOT!" Danny yelled happily-before he was blasted by a stream of water.

Falling down, he saw that the person who blasted him was none other than Dash.

"That'll cool you off! By the way, _this_ isn't water… if you catch my drift," Dash said.

Danny looked at himself before looking down.

Nell and Ava, meanwhile, wrinkled their noses in disgust and shouted, "GROSS!"

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day at Casper High, Danny and Nell were feeling really worried, Danny more so, that Paulina had told someone their secret. Danny had the front of his shirt covering his mouth while Nell sent dark glares to anyone who looked her way twice. However, the only strange looks they received was that Danny had the front of his shirt covering his mouth and the numerous glares that Nell was sending.

"Is anybody looking at me or Nell funny?" Danny asked, still worried as his eyes darted everywhere.

"Yeah; but that's because you look like you're trying to eat your way out of your shirt, Danny, and you look like you're about to murder someone with just a look, Nell. Lighten up, guys," Tucker commented helpfully.

"How can we lighten up? Paulina knows that we're _half-ghost_! I mean, she says she's gonna keep this secret, but how can we trust her, she's a _girl_! Girls can't keep secrets!" Danny exclaimed.

Realising what he said, Danny's eyes widened and he looked at Nell, Sam and Ava, who looked offended.

"Uh, except for you three. You're different," Danny corrected, trying to make up for his offending comment.

"Wow, Danny, nice save," Nell commented sarcastically.

"Well, the good news is, Paulina's kinda dim. As long as nothing else weird happens, maybe she'll forget all about it," Sam said.

Suddenly, Danny's and Nell's ghost senses went off as a blue mist flew out of Danny's mouth and an electric white mist coiled it's way out of Nell's mouth.

Tucker went over to get a drink at the water fountain, but the water stopped as _Shadow_ flew out, grinning.

"So _that's_ where the town sewage goes. I knew it!" Sam commented.

Ava gave the drinking fountain a disgusted look. "That's _disgusting_! I fill my water bottle up there."

Shadow flew past Danny, Nell, Sam, Ava, Owen and Dustin. Danny and Nell looked behind them, looking determined as Danny's eyes glowed neon green and Nell's eyes flashed a glowing red-silver.

Shadow flew over students' heads, causing screams to come from them. As he flew, Danny and Nell-in their ghost forms-flew up next to him and Danny said, "You're making it really hard for us to keep a low profile!"

Shadow duplicated himself until there was now four of him. Two Shadow's flew up to Danny while the other two flew up to Nell, and all four squashed the two half-ghost teens. Danny and Nell crashed to the ground while Shadow returned back to one of him and flew after them.

Danny and Nell bounced on the floor before they hit the science classroom's door, Shadow flying right at them. Turning intangible, Danny and Nell phased into the classroom through the door, looking around before Danny found what they were looking for. Grabbing it, he and Nell phased outside through the ceiling, Shadow right on their spectral tails. As soon as he phased outside, he saw Danny and Nell, Danny holding something behind his back.

"Looking for us?" Danny asked. He then brought out the thing behind his back, which turned out to be two magnifying glasses, handing one to Nell while keeping the other one.

Charging up a ghost ray, Danny and Nell fired a ghost ray each from their fingers at their magnifying glasses. The glass magnified their ghost rays, causing them to be enlarged, obliterating Shadow, who was right in their path. He screamed in pain before he disappeared, dissolving into millions of pieces.

Danny and Nell blew off the smoke caused by their ghost rays off their fingers and high-five'd each other before turning intangible and phasing into a locker each, were Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava were standing in front of casually, but also helping to cover up Danny's and Nell's transformation as they changed back to their human forms, two bright flashes of light coming from the lockers they had phased into. When they opened up the lockers, inside was Danny and Nell Fenton, smiling at their success of getting rid of Shadow.

"Good job, Danny and Nell!" Paulina congratulated as she walked up to them.

Danny got a panicked look on his face while Nell gave a suspicious glare at Paulina.

"Where did _you_ come from?" Danny asked.

"Good question," Nell agreed, still glaring at Paulina.

Suddenly, Mr. Lancer walked up to them, glaring at Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, you were due to smack the erasers five minutes ago. Where were you?" Mr. Lancer asked Danny, showing the erasers that needed to be smacked.

"Uh… I… um," Danny stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

However, _Paulina_ came into the conversation and exclaimed, "He was with me! We're dating now! And Nell's my new best friend!"

Everyone gasped in shock, as pencils and books were dropped to the ground. A nerdy boy who had a shrine of Paulina in his locker wailed despairingly, " _NOOOOO_!" at his lost chance to date Paulina.

"Well, _that_ certainly _ups_ your street cred, Mr. and Miss. Fenton. Mr. Foley, you're not dating out of your league; _you_ can smack the erasers together," Mr. Lancer said as he threw the erasers at Tucker. Mr. Lancer smiled at Danny, Paulina, and a frowning Nell and added, "You two lovebirds enjoy lunch." He then left.

"Nell, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Paulina asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Nell asked sarcastically. Paulina frowned, and Nell went on, "Look, I'm glad you haven't told anyone mine and Danny's secret, but don't think I forgot that you called me and Ava freaks and bullied Ava even though she's a cheerleader now, or what you did to Valerie after her dad lost his job and they're not rich anymore. So, you can't blame me if I'm not just the _tiniest_ suspicious of you. Because, Paulina, it will take more than you suddenly becoming my BFF for me to start trusting you."

Paulina blinked a bit before she said sincerely, "Nell, I understand if you don't trust me. I've been really mean to you, Ava and Valerie. It was really shallow of me. I want to turn over a new leaf with you, but I know you probably don't trust me, and I respect that. I just hope we could be friends, later on."

Nell blinked, and then blinked again; she couldn't believe what Paulina said! And it sounded so… _mature_.

"Wow, Paulina, that was really, really mature. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt now, but that doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye on you. And if you _ever_ break Danny's heart… I'll make sure that you'll regret it," Nell said. Paulina gave her a wide smile.

"Okay! See you around, Nell!" Paulina called as she and a still-smiling Danny walked to the cafeteria.

Nell walked up to her friends and gave a dark glare to the floor.

"There's something suspicious about Paulina," Nell muttered.

"I thought you were going to give her the benefit of the doubt," Owen pointed out.

"Yeah, but what she said… call me crazy, but that _doesn't_ sound like what Paulina would say. And the fact Shadow is attacking and Paulina has discovered mine and Danny's secrets… there's something fishy here and I'm going to figure it out," Nell said, before she walked away.

Tucker looked at Sam, noticing her intense glare, and asked, "You okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I _not_ be okay? Look how _happy_ Danny is!" Sam answered. She growled in frustration and punched the locker, causing a dent in it.

Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin looked at the dent.

"Well, that's _one_ way to vent out your anger that your best-friend-who-is-secretly-your-crush is going out with another girl," Dustin commented. He then left the group to go after Nell.

Tucker, Ava and Owen looked at each other, before leaving to the cafeteria as well.

…

 _Later_

In the cafeteria, Danny was sitting with Paulina, and boy, was he happy that Paulina was not only cool about him and Nell being half-ghost and keeping their secrets, but also that she was now his girlfriend.

Nell and Dustin walked up and Paulina, noticing them, called, "Nell! Dust! Come sit here!"

Looking at each other, the couple shrugged before sitting at the table, where Nell proceeded to glare suspiciously at Paulina. Dustin wrapped his arm around Nell's shoulders while looking around the cafeteria, him and Nell hoping that Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen wouldn't take this as Dustin and Nell leaving them for the popular kids.

Paulina continued to stare at Danny dreamily while Nell gave her suspicious looks between eating her lunch and looking around in case Shadow attacked again.

"I'm really happy that you're cool with this, Paulina," Danny said, looking at Paulina dreamily as well, unknowingly placing his elbow in his lunch.

"I'm just happy that you're not telling the whole school our secret," Nell commented drily. She looked at Danny and added, "By the way, Danny, your elbow's in your lunch."

Danny looked down and and immediately pulled his elbow out of his lunch, smiling sheepishly. He looked up and said, "But everyone's kinda staring at us."

Around their lunch table was a circle of students, staring at them.

Nell scowled at them. "Do you mind? I'm trying to eat here."

Paulina continued to smile dreamily at Danny as she said, "That's because you're with me now, and Nell's my friend."

Behind her, the same boy who had a shrine of Paulina cried out in despair and ran out of the cafeteria.

"And speaking of that, how would you like to come to a bowling party with me on Friday night?" Paulina asked Danny.

"You mean, like a date?" Danny asked back happily.

"Not _like_ a date; _a_ date," Paulina answered. She looked at Nell-who quickly dropped her suspicious look-and added, "You and Dust could come as well, Nell. It could be a double-date."

"Swell; I'll be sure for me and Dust to be there," Nell commented, sarcasm thick in her tone.

Dash came up to them, shoulders hunched, as he said, "Well, as much as it _pains_ me to say this, Fentons, now that Paulina likes you Danny and Nell's now her friend, you two are officially cool kids. Dust, since your Nell's boyfriend, you're officially a cool kid too."

"Officially? Like a club?" Danny asked.

"Not _like_ a club; _a_ club," Dash clarified. He added to Paulina, "He's kinda dim, isn't he?"

Dash continued as he handed three packages to Danny, Nell and Dustin, "Here's your membership packages."

Danny smiled at receiving this membership package while Nell glared at hers and Dustin just shook his head at his.

Dash pulled Mikey over and said, "And this is Mikey. He'll be doing your homework for all three of you from now on."

"Hi Danny, Nell and Dust!" Mikey greeted.

"Don't talk to them; you're not cool enough," Dash scolded as he picked up Mikey and threw him away. Nell and Dustin glared daggers at Dash; there was no _way_ they were going to join the A-list if it meant that they were going to be mean to kids like Mikey and forcing them to do hers and Dustin's homework!

"And here's your hall pass cards. After the hall monitor stamps each of them ten times, you get a free frozen yoghurt. Welcome to the A-list, jerks… oh, I mean, pals!" Dash finished.

Kwan, who was behind them and heard what Dash had said to them, said, "Fentons and Thornton are cool now? I thought we didn't have any room for new members."

"Kwan, old pal of mine… I have some bad news," Dash said to Kwan.

A minute later, Kwan-who had now been kicked out of the A-list-was now sitting with an angry Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava.

"I was told I have to sit here now," Kwan said.

"You'll _never_ take Danny's, Nell's and Dust's place! _Never_!" Tucker exclaimed defiantly.

Sam, Owen and Ava, meanwhile, looked down.

"And he doesn't have to take our place," a familiar voice said.

Sam, Ava and Owen looked up to see Nell and Dustin there, frowning.

"Cause there was no way that we would join the A-list when we have our true friends right here," Nell finished as she sat down.

"I thought you were going to be Paulina's best friend?" Ava asked.

"Nope; I'm only hanging out with her to see why she seems so suspicious and that she doesn't break Danny's heart. In the end, at school, I'm an outcast through and through-and I can't be more happier," Nell said to her friends.

"Like Nell said, we're only going to hang out with the A-list because Danny is Paulina's boyfriend and we want to make sure she doesn't break his heart. We'll always be outcasts, despite Paulina being Danny's girlfriend and Nell's new friend," Dustin added.

"Besides, we're not going to join a clique with fake friends only concerned about popularity and bullying other kids, and that if we join, we have to be mean to kids like you guys and us," Nell finished.

Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen grinned.

"Welcome back, fellow losers," Sam said, happy that Nell and Dustin hadn't left them for the A-list.

"And we can't be more happier to be back," Nell and Dustin said to her in unison, grinning as well.

A throat clearing awkwardly drew the group's attention to Kwan, who was looking really uncomfortable.

"Oh. Sorry, Kwan. Uh, welcome to the group," Nell said, smiling weakly, though her eyes sent suspicious glares at Paulina; Nell had a feeling that something was up with Paulina, and it was possibly tied in with Shadow attacking.

Her feeling couldn't have been more right.

…

 _Later_

During the week, Danny and Paulina hung out as a couple while Nell only hung out with Paulina because not only did she seem suspicious, but also because to make sure Paulina didn't break Danny's heart.

When Danny opened his locker on that first day he and Paulina were a couple, he replaced the picture of him, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin with a picture of him and Paulina, to Nell's shock, while Kwan replaced a picture of him and Dash in their football gear with a photo of him hugging a shocked and uncomfortable-looking Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin. As soon as he replaced the photo, Kwan gave Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin the same hug.

On one of Paulina's and Danny's dates, they ran on a hill holding hands while Nell and Dustin, also holding hands, walked behind them. Kwan was also doing the same thing for Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen, though Tucker was the only one who enjoyed it.

After the hill run, Danny swung Paulina around while Nell and Dustin just watched. Kwan also swung Tucker around, but accidentally let go, causing him to crash into Sam, Owen and Ava.

During another one of Danny's and Paulina's dates-which was a picnic-Box Ghost appeared from out of the picnic basket. Danny immediately transformed into his ghost form and fought poor Box Ghost. After Box Ghost was was taken care of, Danny licked Paulina's ice cream before fighting Box Ghost again, while Paulina looked on dreamily.

Kwan was playing football with Sam, Tucker, Nell, Dustin, Ava and Owen. He hit Sam and Ava in their stomachs. Tucker laughed at Sam's and Ava's misfortune, but didn't see the football that Owen, Nell and Dustin dodged out of the way of until it hit him in the face.

Between Danny's dates and Nell's and Dustin's own dates and them hanging out with Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen-with and without Kwan-Paulina and Nell also hung out as friends, though Nell was still suspicious of her. Even with her suspicions, Nell enjoyed hanging out with Paulina a little, happy to not be called a freak or to have Ava be called a freak, but Nell didn't believe that Paulina would be her friend and Danny's girlfriend for very long.

…

 _Friday_

The next day, which was Friday, Tucker-who had bandages on his face-looked around the corner, to see if the coast was clear. Sam, Owen and Ava-Nell and Dustin were flying to school-also looked around the corner as Sam asked Tucker, Any sign of the Enemy of Fun?"

"I don't think I can survive another 'fun' activity with Kwan," Ava commented.

"Ditto that," Owen agreed, looking around.

"Nope! We're officially Kwan-free," Tucker said happily, which earned him relieved smiles from Ava and Owen. Tucker continued, "Which means I can _finally_ focus on the satellite."

Tucker was looking at Star, smiling even more happily, and Sam, Ava and Owen followed his line of sight to see Star as well.

"Satellite? Her name is Star," Sam said, thinking that Tucker got her name wrong.

"And she's also mine and Nell's friend," Ava added, glaring at Tucker as she knew what he was about to do.

"But she used to be _Paulina's_ satellite. Since Nell is Paulina's new best friend, she has unknowingly replaced Star," Tucker explained.

"Ahh, the marginally attractive girl who always orbits around the popular girl," Sam said.

"But now that Paulina's with Danny and Nell is, like I said before, Paulina's new BFF, Star's like us; weak, unpopular, and ripe for the picking," Tucker commented, before he sped off to Star.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what Tucker said about my friend just now," Ava said as she, Sam and Owen looked at what Tucker was planning to do.

Tucker came up to Star and said, "Hi! I'm Tucker, and-"

"Where have you _been_!? You should have made your move on me _hours_ ago!" Star interrupted, before she dumped all her staff on Tucker. "Here are my books, I like to bowl on Friday nights, and if you try to hold my hand before our third date, I'll break yours in half."

She then walked away.

"Sweet! I've got a date, Friday!" Tucker exclaimed happily.

"If _that's_ your relationship by default, count me out," Sam said.

"Me too," Owen agreed.

Ava sighed and walked after Star, to make sure she wasn't _too_ A-lister-hard on Tucker.

Kwan walked up to them and exclaimed, "Hey new best friends!"

"I'll leave you three alone. Satellite-I mean, Star! Wait up!" Tucker said, going after Star, a smile on his face.

"Tucker!" Sam and Owen called after him.

"Don't leave us with-" Sam added, before she stopped and winced.

Owen not catching on, called out, "Yeah, I much rather be popular than spend another day wi-OWW!"

He was cut off as Sam elbowed him. Now catching on, Owen also winced as he and Sam looked at Kwan.

"You two, Tucker, Ava, Nell and Dust don't like me very much, do you?" Kwan observed.

"Who, us? What gave you _that_ idea?" Sam asked, trying to smile.

"Yeah, who told you we didn't like you?" Owen asked as well, also trying to smile.

However, their smiles dropped into unsure looks.

"It's okay. I know I don't fit in with you guys, and I don't fit in with the popular kids anymore. Guess it's chess club for me," Kwan said sadly as he began to leave.

"Kwan, wait!" Sam shouted as she and Owen ran up to him, stopping him.

"I can't believe I'm asking this… I'm going to a Goth poetry slam tonight. Owen's also coming as a friend. It may not be your thing, but…" Sam offered.

"Is this like a pity date?" Kwan asked.

"Not a date, since Owen will be there as well, but plenty of pity," Sam answered.

"SWEET!" Kwan exclaimed, before he grabbed Sam's and Owen's wrists, dragging him with him.

Owen looked at Sam and muttered, "Kwan at a Goth poetry slam… it's gonna be a _disaster_."

Little did Owen know that he was right.

…

 _That night_

Later that night, it was Danny's, Paulina's, Nell's and Dustin's double date. Tucker was also there-since he was Star's new boyfriend-but he wasn't having a great time; despite Ava talking to Star to go easy on Tucker, Star was still hard on Tucker and made him hold all of her stuff.

"Hold this. Don't spill," Star ordered as she handed a glum Tucker her soda, before she walked away.

Paulina picked up a bowling ball and bowled, but the ball ended up in the gutter. The jocks there laughed at Paulina's sad attempt at bowling.

"Danny. I'm _so_ embarrassing myself. Could you be an angel and give me a little, _invisible_ help?" Paulina asked Danny.

"But, that's cheating," Danny pointed out, not feeling comfortable doing what Paulina asked him to do.

Paulina gave him a kiss on the cheek and he said, mind changed, "Or creative point scoring! I'll be right back after your strike!"

Danny ran off behind an employee for the bowling alley eating his dinner during his break and transformed into his ghost form, turning invisible and phasing into the floor.

Paulina attempted to strike again, but when she threw the ball, it ended up like the last one. However, before it could go into the gutter, Danny invisibly phased his hands out of the floor and grabbed the ball, directing it to the bowling pins, which caused the ball to hit all of them.

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" Paulina cheered. She turned to Danny-who had transformed back and had walked back to her-and exclaimed, "You're the _best_ Danny!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Danny laughed and said, "It's good to be the best."

"What are you _talking_ about, Paulina?" a familiar voice asked.

Paulina turned around to see Nell and Dustin standing behind her, the couple glaring at them.

"You cheated back there!" Nell accused, glaring even harder at Paulina.

Paulina looked confused, before she smiled and asked, "What are _you_ talking about? I didn't cheat!"

Nell scoffed.

"One of the perks of being half-ghost is that I can sometimes see invisible ghosts. And just now, when you made your 'strike', I saw Danny's hands guiding the ball towards the pins!" Nell exclaimed, still glaring at Paulina.

"Well, um… uh…" Paulina stammered.

"You know, even though I don't trust you, I thought you becoming Danny's girlfriend would change you for the better; I _hoped_ that you would change for the better. But you're just using Danny's powers to help you look good in front of the other A-listers! If that's how you're gonna be when it comes to Danny and his powers… then you don't deserve to be Danny's girlfriend," Nell said.

Paulina gasped, before frowning at Nell. "I thought we were becoming really good friends!"

"I thought so too," Nell admitted, looking down, before her glare came back as she added icily, "But if you're gonna ask Danny to use his powers to help you 'win' a strike of some other thing _just_ to look good in front of the other A-listers, or might ask me to do the same thing… then I'm sorry, but I can't be friends with someone who would have someone else to do something that they wouldn't do and they claim that they 'did it' to just look good in front of other people."

Paulina looked shocked, but then glared at Nell.

"You knows what, Nell? You're really hypocritical! I've been nothing but nice to you since I discovered yours and Danny's secrets, and now, you're renouncing that friendship because I asked Danny for help!" Paulina exclaimed, nearly shouting.

"No; it's called knowing to get out of a possible situation where you might be used for something you _don't_ want to do, but will do it to help someone look good in front of others. So, I'm not a hypocrite; I just know how to realise a possible situation where I might be used. Goodbye, Paulina," Nell shot back. She looked at Danny. "I know you like being in a relationship with Paulina, but please… remember, if Paulina asks you to help her do something by cheating or some other thing, then please realise, that maybe this relationship isn't worth having."

Nell looked at Dustin and said, "Come on Dust; I want to leave."

Dustin nodded understandingly, gently holding Nell's hand.

"Of course, Dell Nell," he said, and with that, the two left.

Paulina scowled, but as soon as Nell and Dustin left, her scowl crumpled into sadness.

"Danny… Nell's kinda right," Paulina said.

Danny looked at her; he was still stunned at what Nell said to his girlfriend.

"What do mean, Nell's kinda right?" Danny asked.

"About me having you use your powers to cheat. I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I should have won that strike the _proper_ way, not the _ghostly_ way," Paulina went on, looking down. She looked up at Danny again and said firmly, "From now on, I'm not going to ask you to do that again so that I look good in front of the others."

Danny looked at her, before he said, "Okay. I'm glad you're turning over a new leaf, Paulina; maybe you discovering me and Nell are half-ghost and you and me being a couple _is_ a good thing."

Paulina smiled, but then that smile turned to a look of sadness.

"I'll have to apologise to Nell about asking you to use your powers to 'help' me win that strike instead of winning that strike on my own," Paulina said. She looked at Danny romantically and added, "But right now, I've got something important to ask."

"Sure," Danny agreed, and with that, the two walked out of the bowling alley, not knowing what was going to happen later on…

…

 _Meanwhile_

At the _Skulk And Lurk_ bookshop, the Goth owner of the bookshop/poetry announcer said, "Please glare indifferently at our next guest… the Beholder."

Kwan smiled broadly while Sam and Owen face-palmed in embarrassment.

The Beholder came up and recited his gothic poetry, " _Darkness, eternal. I wait for your kiss. In the nothingness, I see your bleak smile_."

"Oh, cool! Me next!" Kwan exclaimed and ran up on stage.

"Oh no," Sam and Owen groaned in embarrassment before face-planting the table.

"And now, a little poem I like to call ' _The Fluffy Clouds All Look Like Footballs,_ " Kwan announced.

The Goths just glared at him impassively while Kwan looked around, a little nervous.

…

 _Later_

"AND STAY OUT!" the owner of the bookshop yelled, slamming the door shut after he kicked Sam, Owen and Kwan out. Sam and Owen were glaring at Kwan, feeling really angry, while Kwan gave them a weak smile.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back at the bowling alley, Danny and Paulina were standing next to the wall. Unknown to them, Dustin and Nell were making out just a few feet away.

"If you like me, kiss me," Paulina said, before she leaned in to kiss Danny.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the _world_!" Danny exclaimed happily as he also leaned in to give Paulina a kiss.

However, before he could, his ghost sense went off and he heard the rumble of a motorcycle engine…

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back with Dustin and Nell, the two were smiling as the two continued to kiss. Bodies pressed up against each other, the two stared at each other lovingly as their lips met in another kiss.

"What would I do if I hadn't met you, Dell Nell?" Dustin asked, giving his girlfriend a little kiss on the cheek.

Nell giggled and answered, "Your afterlife would be pretty lonely."

"True. And I'm happy to have you as my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend," Dustin said, kissing Nell deeply.

Nell pulled back and whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you, Dustin; you're the best boyfriend in the _world_."

"And you, Nell, are the best girlfriend in the _world_ ," Dustin whispered back, and they leaned in for another kiss. However, before they could, Nell's ghost sense went off and they both heard the rumble of a motorcycle engine.

"What's that?" Dustin asked.

Nell growled slightly.

"Trouble," she answered. Looking at Dustin, she added, "Let's go check it out."

Without another word, the two left to see what was the cause of the rumbling.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back with Danny and Paulina, a motorcycle light shone on their faces and Paulina gasped as she saw _who_ was the cause of the light and sound.

Because, driving down the road, was Johnny 13! And man, did he look _furious_!

He parked in front of them and gave a scalding glare to Danny.

"Listen, punk, you stay away from girlfriend, dig!?" Johnny demanded.

"What's going on here?" Nell asked as she and Dustin came around the corner. They both gasped when they saw who was the ghost who had set off Nell's ghost sense.

"JOHNNY 13?!" Nell yelled in shock. She then glared at him as she stood protectively closer to Paulina. "What are you doing here? Why are you sending Shadow to attack me and Danny?"

Paulina, meanwhile, stepped out from behind Nell's protective stance and walked up to Johnny, a glare on her face. Suddenly, Paulina gasped and glowed green before she fell down as _Kitty_ stepped out of her body!

"Beat it, Johnny! I'm _Danny's_ girl now!" Kitty shouted at her ex-boyfriend.

Nell and Dustin gasped in shock, before Nell realised that the reason that Paulina seemed so suspicious was because _Kitty_ was overshadowing her! Which meant…

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ Paulina seemed suspicious and I was right!" Nell exclaimed triumphantly.

Danny, meanwhile, caught Paulina and looked from her, to Kitty, to Johnny and back to Paulina as he exclaimed, " _Kitty_? _Johnny_? _Paulina_? Oh great; I'm in the middle of a love _rectangle_!"

As Kitty continued to glare at Johnny and Nell continued to smile triumphantly since she knew Paulina seemed suspicious at the beginning and she was right, while Danny had a a shocked look on his face, Paulina began to wake up.

Kitty, hearing that Paulina was waking up, exclaimed, "WHOOPS!", and overshadowed her again. When Paulina opened her eyes, they were the same red colour as Kitty's, and her voice was Kitty's as she said, "Now… where were we?"

She then leaned in to kiss Danny, but Danny pulled back as he awkwardly said, "Uh, this is all a big mistake."

"Yeah. Your _last_ one," Johnny commented. He whistled, and Shadow(who had been hiding in the bowling alley)came outside and proceeded to attack Danny, extending his claws, while Paulina(Kitty)just gave Shadow an irritated look.

Danny and Nell got determined looks on their faces and exclaimed in unison, "I'm going ghost/becoming banshee!"

The rings of light came, splitting in half and changed Danny and Nell Fenton into their ghostly alter egos, Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee.

Flying up, Danny and Nell gave Shadow a determined look, but Shadow wrapped his spectral tail around Danny's and Nell's waists and swung them around until letting them go, sending them flying as they screamed, Shadow soon flying after them.

Johnny had a smirk on his face while Paulina(Kitty)looked on in shock as well as Dustin, before his look slowly morphed into anger.

Kitty then glared at Johnny again as he pleaded, "Come on, Kitty! Quit winking out on me and come back to me! I'll be good."

"Forget it, low-life!" Paulina(Kitty)snapped back, rejecting his plead.

Dustin suddenly grabbed the front of Johnny's shirt as he pulled the biker ghost up to his eye level and Dustin threatened, "I swear, if your Shadow hurt Nell when he flung her away, I'll make your afterlife a living nightmare!"

"Relax! Have you _seen_ your girlfriend in action? I'm sure she's fine," Johnny brushed off. Dustin growled at him and tightened his grip, and Johnny yelped.

"OW! Not so tight!"

Paulina(Kitty)meanwhile, was looking at the scene in front of her with appreciation.

 _Now_ that's _a boyfriend worth having… too bad he's already taken_ , Paulina(Kitty)thought to herself.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back with Danny and Nell(who were fine), they flew towards an antenna on the roof of a random building, Shadow hot on their heels. Danny and Nell smirked and flew around the antenna, dodging Shadow's attempts to grab them, and began to fly around the antenna really fast until Shadow was tied up around it.

Still smirking at the fact that Shadow was dumb enough to fall for their trick, Nell lit her hand up with electricity and let her electricity-covered hand touch the metal antenna-which sent an electric shock straight at Shadow.

The shadowy ghost screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by Nell's electricity. While he was being electrocuted, Danny and Nell flew off back to the bowling alley, planning to take care of Johnny and Paulina(Kitty). Shadow growled and, despite the pain from being electrocuted, managed to free himself and pull the antenna off the roof. Grabbing it, he threw it at Danny and Nell-whose waists split in half to avoid being hit by the electrically-charged metal pole-and the antenna went through their waists and crushed the roof of a nearby car.

"Optional sun roof. Nice," Danny quipped, smirking.

"Though, it would probably be nicer _without_ the need for property damage. But, if that's how you make optional sun roofs these days, go for it," Nell added, smirking as well.

Shadow growled in anger and frustration again, his claws coming out again. He charged at them, but Danny and Nell flew out of the way and behind him. Shadow turned around and charged at Danny and Nell again, but before he could attack them, he screamed in pain as a bright light was shone on him, before he dissolved into thousands of pieces of himself, continuing to scream in pain as he was temporarily destroyed.

Danny and Nell, who had closed their eyes and used their hands to shield their sensitive eyes from the sudden bright light, squinted them open to see Tucker(who had saw Shadow back in the bowling alley)directing the spotlight away from them, after he had taken care of Shadow with the spotlight's bright light.

"Do your thing, guys! I got your backs," Tucker said to them.

"GET DOWN HERE, FOLEY!" Star shouted in a demanding tone.

Tucker sighed and went back to Star.

Nell chuckled and commented, "Poor Tucker. I think I forgot to tell him that Star can be a _little_ demanding sometimes."

"I think you did," Danny agreed, before the two returned to the current situation at hand.

Back in the parking lot, Johnny wrested himself free from Dustin's grip, causing the disguised ghost to fall back on the ground, and drove after a running Paulina(Kitty). He grabbed her just a few seconds after she ran onto the road and gently pulled her onto his motorcycle behind him.

"Alright, baby. Let's take this elsewhere, huh?" Johnny asked.

He flew his bike up into the air, not knowing that Danny and Nell were flying behind him. Danny grabbed Paulina(Kitty)off the bike, which Johnny immediately noticed as he saw Danny carry Paulina(Kitty)bridal style, Nell flying beside him. They soon landed in the park, where Paulina(Kitty)immediately smiled romantically at Danny.

"Oh, Danny! I knew you'd come back for me," Paulina(Kitty)gushed romantically, and kissed an uncomfortable Danny on the cheek, while looking at a clearly jealous Johnny.

Johnny drove back down in the park towards where Danny, Nell and Paulina(Kitty)were, an angry glare on his face.

"Alright! That's _it_!" Johnny exclaimed angrily. He pressed a button on his bike, which immediately opened a portal straight to the Ghost Zone. Nell gaped at that.

"If you want her, runt, you can keep her! I'm gone!" Johnny added. He drove his bike into the air and made a sharp turn, before driving straight into the portal, which closed immediately behind him.

"He can ride in and out of the Ghost Zone when he wants now?" Danny observed.

"How can he even _do_ it?" Nell asked; she had tried to create portals to the Ghost Zone, and it was really exhausting, even for her.

"He stole some doo-dack from your dad's lab last time he was here and wired it to his bike," Paulina(Kitty)revealed. She gently grabbed Danny's shoulders and added romantically, "But is that _really_ what you want to talk about now?"

"No. We should probably talk about something a _little_ more important," Danny said back.

"You go on, Danny. I'm gonna check to see if Dust's okay," Nell said to him.

Danny nodded in understanding before he picked up Paulina(Kitty)bridal style and flew straight to Fenton Works, while Nell flew back to the bowling alley to see if her ghostly boyfriend was okay.

…

 _Later_

Nell's P.O.V

I landed in an alley next to the bowling alley and immediately changed back to human form. Stepping out, I headed towards the parking lot, where Dustin was laying down on the ground.

"Dustin!" I yelled, instantly running to his side. He seemed okay, but I just had to be sure.

I kneeled down next to him and placed my hand over where the usual icy coldness of his core was, but as soon as I did, Dustin disappeared.

I yelped and stumbled back a bit. I then felt Dustin's cold, familiar, unseen embrace around me and heard him whisper, "Boo."

I gave an eye-roll as Dustin turned visible and said, " _Really_ scary, Dustin."

"You were scared when I disappeared," Dustin pointed out, smiling.

"I was surprised; there's a difference," I defended, but I couldn't help a smile slowly coming to my lips.

"Well, whether you were scared or surprised, I'm just glad my girlfriend's here," Dustin said. He looked at me worriedly and asked, "Shadow didn't hurt you when he flung you and Danny away, did he?"

"Dustin, I'm fine," I said. After checking to see no one was there, I quickly changed into my ghost form and changed back to show Dustin I was unharmed. "See, I'm totally fine. And anyway, I heal fast, remember?"

"Okay. I just don't want to see you hurt, Nell," Dustin said to me, gently holding my hands. I smiled warmly at him.

"Dustin, I love your concern for me, it's really sweet. But, I have to get back home so that me and Danny can get the full story from Kitty," I said to him.

Dustin nodded, understanding.

"Okay. Do you want me to fly you home?" Dustin asked me.

"No, thanks. I'll fly by myself," I answered, politely rejecting Dustin's offer. I changed back into my ghost form and gave Dustin a quick goodbye kiss, before I flew back home, hoping that Kitty would tell me and Danny the _whole_ truth about what was happening.

…

 _Later_

Third Person P.O.V

Back at Fenton Works, Danny and Nell(who had just arrived)were floating in front of a seated Paulina(Kitty), arms folded and giving her an angry frown.

"Look, guys, I didn't mean to cause you two any trouble," Paulina(Kitty)defended herself.

"You're about eight Shadow attacks too late, Kitty," Nell said to her.

"What's the story?" Danny asked.

Paulina(Kitty)sighed and began recounting, "It's like this. Ever since Johnny modified his bike to get it to come here, I've been nagging at him to get him to take me back-and one day, he did. The city sights were so _exciting_ , and unfortunately, Johnny was taking in the sights too; and when I mean sights, I mean every single girl in town."

Nell gasped and exclaimed, "Man, that's rough! He should _not_ be doing that to you; you're his _girlfriend_! If I caught Dust doing that, I'd murder him!"

"I know!" Paulina(Kitty)exclaimed in agreement, before continuing her story, "I got really angry at him because of that and decided to make _him_ jealous, to show him what it feels like. I remembered how much Johnny couldn't stand you, Danny, so you were the _perfect_ person to make him jealous. I was gonna overshadow your friend, the spooky chick in black…"

Paulina(Kitty)cut herself off and said to Danny, "You like her, don't you?"

" _Sam_? I… well… uh…" Danny stuttered, before giving Paulina(Kitty)a frown again.

"Clueless," Paulina(Kitty)and Nell muttered in unison, and Paulina(Kitty)went on, "But just when I was about to overshadow her, I ended up in _this_ body instead. Go fig! But the _good_ news is, you like her too! Johnny's furious, I'm pretty, you and Nell are popular. Everybody wins!"

"Except Paulina. You realise you're gonna have to stop this, right?" Danny asked Paulina(Kitty).

"Maybe, or maybe _Paulina_ will slip up, and tell the whole town that Danny and Nell Fenton are the ghost kids," Paulina(Kitty)lightly threatened.

"Uh… _that's_ Inviso-Bill," Danny corrected.

"And Lighting Belle," Nell corrected as well.

Paulina(Kitty)stood up and said as she walked away, "See you tomorrow at lunch, boyfriend and BFF."

"Well, _this_ is a nice mess we've gotten ourselves into," Nell commented.

"No doubt about that," Danny agreed.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day, Sam, Owen, Ava and Kwan were at the Nasty Burger. Tucker and Star were there as well, on a date. Sam and Owen were pretty angry at Kwan for having had Sam and Owen kicked out of _Skulk And Lurk_ , and Ava-who had heard from Sam and Owen-could understand why they were angry at Kwan.

"Sam, Owen, are you two sure you're not miffed about the poetry thing last night? Because you two seem pretty miffed," Kwan asked an angry Sam and Owen.

"Why would we be miffed? Just because I can't sit at my regular table…" Sam said.

"Because I can't get my regular inspiration for my artwork from the shop…" Owen added. He and Sam glared at Paulina, who was smiling at a disinterested Danny and Nell and Dustin-who were siting in a booth in front of them-were also looking unhappy. Danny, Nell and Dustin caught them looking at them and gave Sam and Owen weak smiles.

"I can't go to my regular bookstore anymore," Sam finished as she crushed a straw dispenser, before she and Owen resumed their glum looks.

"So, we're cool then?" Kwan asked, smiling.

Sam, Owen and Ava stood up, Sam and Owen giving Kwan glares, and walked away. They walked up to Tucker, who was holding Star's lunch.

"Tucker, hey," Sam greeted.

"Oh, hey Sam, Owen, Ava. How are you three getting along with Kwan?" Tucker asked.

"Great/Peachy/Never asked for a better friend," Sam, Owen and Ava lied in unison.

"How are things with Star?" Sam asked.

"Couldn't be better," Tucker lied.

They continued smiling weakly, but those smiles dropped as Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen shouted in unison, "HE/SHE'S DRIVING ME _CRAZY_!"

They then proceeded to complain about, respectively, Kwan and Star, before pleading to the other in unison, "You gotta _help me_!"

At saying that, they burst into laughter, before Tucker said, "Seriously, guys. Kwan and Star are stuck to us like the gum at the bottom of a desk. We've _got_ to lose them."

"I don't see _how_. I have a feeling we're tied to these two _losers_ until-"

"Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen?" Star called out.

The four turned around to see that Star and Kwan were holding hands. Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen gaped in shock at the fact that Star and Kwan were now a couple.

"Star and I were just talking, and we decided that me might be less cooler than Danny, Paulina, Nell and Dust, but we're _way_ more cooler than you four," Kwan explained.

"Tucker, I hope we can still be friends," Star said.

However, Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava gave them big smiles as Tucker handed the tray to Kwan and ran straight out of the Nasty Burger.

"That was easy," Star said to Kwan after she and Kwan snapped out of their shocked looks.

"They're in denial. I learned that at the bookstore," Kwan said back to her.

A few feet away from Nasty Burger, Tucker commented to a smiling Sam, Owen and Ava, "That was easy. Now everything's back to normal."

"Almost. We _still_ don't have Danny, Nell or Dustin, having a _wonderful_ time with Paulina. I'm sure," Sam said, snapping off a mail flag in anger.

"I'm pretty sure that Nell and Dustin aren't _actually_ having fun; remember, they didn't _actually_ join the A-listers," Ava pointed out.

"Still, they must be having the time of their lives being popular, especially Danny," Owen said.

…

 _Tomorrow_

"We're losing our minds!" Danny and Nell exclaimed as they gripped their heads.

"I mean, Paulina's _very_ high maintenance," Danny added as he looked around.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Sam commented sarcastically.

"Yeah. But worse, she's being controlled by a ghost with a crush on Danny!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Tucker, Kitty doesn't have a crush on Danny. She's using him to make Johnny jealous. I've got an idea about how you can get rid of her, guys, but it's kinda radical," Sam said to them.

Danny and Nell suddenly got a panicked look on their faces when they heard Paulina(Kitty)call out, "DAANYY! NEELLL! Has anybody seen my Danny, or my BFF, Nell?"

Danny and Nell turned invisible to avoid being seen by Paulina(Kitty)and Danny said to Sam, "Radical's good. Let's hear it."

…

 _Later_

Later in the afternoon, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin were standing in front of the open Fenton Ghost Portal. Danny and Nell were in their ghost forms, and prepared to do Sam's radical idea.

"Well, here goes nothing," Danny commented as he and Nell walked towards the portal.

"No doubt here," Nell agreed.

"I hope you're right about this, Sam," Danny said, and he and Nell flew straight into the portal.

"Good luck, guys!" Tucker called out after them.

"Remember, Danny and Nell, be cool. Play it close to the vest," Sam advised them.

…

 _In the Ghost Zone_

"YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO TAKE KITTY BACK!" Danny and Nell shouted in unison at Johnny.

They grabbed the front of Johnny's shirt and Nell shouted, "She is _suffocating_ me, and she's _suffocating_ Danny more!"

"We _need_ our space!" Danny exclaimed.

"You gotta help us!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison, finishing their plead to Johnny.

"Okay, okay! But you know, you two _might_ have played that a _little_ closer to the vest," Johnny said, agreeing to help them.

"Okay, here's our plan…" Danny started.

…

 _Later_

Back in the human world, Danny was on a picnic date with Paulina(Kitty). Next to them, Nell and Dustin were also having a picnic date, as Nell waited for her part to come into the plan.

"Oh, Danny, this is _so_ romantic!" Paulina(Kitty)gushed to Danny.

Danny smiled and said, "Anything for you. You are worth fighting Johnny for."

"Aww, that's _sweet_!" Paulina(Kitty)cooed.

"And you know what? I'd kick his butt a hundred times more, and a hundred times harder, if he ever showed his sorry face again," Danny bragged.

"Oh? That right?" Johnny asked sarcastically. Danny and Paulina(Kitty)gasped and turned around to look at him.

"Johnny!" Paulina(Kitty)exclaimed happily.

"Hey doll. I came to get you back; by force, if necessary," Johnny said, glaring at Danny.

"Bring it on, punk!" Danny challenged as he jumped up, changing into his ghost form.

"You know, I'm surprised that your sister isn't here to help you fight me, given that you two are a team," Johnny said to Danny smartly.

"Nell! Could you please do me a favour and watch over Kitty for me while I take care of this loser?" Danny asked.

Nell smirked and shouted, "Sure, Danny!"

She turned to Dustin and asked, "You don't mind, Dusty?"

"Go ahead," Dustin said.

Nell smiled again and changed into her ghost form, flying straight to Paulina's(Kitty's)side. Johnny threw several punches at Danny's face, but kept missing. Danny pulled his fist back, shouted, "My turn!", and punched Johnny straight in the face.

"OW! I thought this was a pretend fight," Johnny said to Danny in a whisper.

"Then pretend that didn't hurt," Danny retorted back to Johnny in a whisper, and gave a right hook to Johnny immediately after, sending him flying into the air. Johnny's body glowed green afterwards and he charged feet-first straight at Danny, but Danny dodged out of the way. Johnny threw a punch at Danny, but missed again, and Danny turned intangible, phasing into the ground before Johnny could throw another punch at him. He looked around as Danny phased out of the ground behind Johnny, and slapped him in the back of the head. Johnny grabbed his head and turned around, glaring at a smirking, intangible Danny.

"Be careful, Danny!" Paulina(Kitty)shouted in concern, and added in a whisper, "Don't hurt Johnny _too_ bad."

"Wow! Johnny must really love you to go through _that_ much pain, just to get you back," Nell commented, doing her part of the plan.

"What do you mean?" Paulina(Kitty)asked, confused over what Nell said.

"Kitty, there's a saying that a guy or a girl would do _anything_ for the people they care about. It's the same thing for couples, only much stronger. I know that Dust would do absolutely _anything_ to protect me, and I would do _anything_ to protect him-even if one of us has to fight to the death to protect the other," Nell answered. She looked at the fight in front of her and added, "It looks like Johnny will fight with Danny to the death to get you back, since he probably loves you very much."

Paulina(Kitty)gasped as the meaning of Nell's words registered in her, and she now looked at the fight more concerned for Johnny than for Danny.

Johnny and Danny, meanwhile, continued to wrestle on the ground until Johnny kicked Danny off him. Danny managed to land safely on the ground and charged back at Johnny, side-kicking him in the chest. Johnny grunted in pain and began to fall to the ground.

"Oh! Not the face!" Paulina(Kitty)exclaimed.

Johnny fell to the ground and his body stopped glowing green. Danny flew at him and landed beside him, one foot on Johnny's chest, smiling.

"Looks like you beat me again, dude," Johnny said.

"That I did. And now, I'm gonna finish you off for good! See you in oblivion, Johnny!" Danny exclaimed, his hand glowing dangerously green.

"So long, Kitty. I'll miss you," Johnny farewelled and closed his eyes, preparing to be destroyed.

Nell gasped and exclaimed, "Kitty! I can't believe that Johnny is willing to let Danny destroy him for you! If that isn't love right there, I don't know what is."

Paulina's(Kitty's)eyes began to fill with tears as she saw Johnny was willing to die again for her and that Nell was right; Johnny _did_ love her, and she loved Johnny.

" _NOOOOO_!" Kitty wailed as she flew out of Paulina, letting Paulina fall to the ground. She got an angry look on her face and flew at Danny, body-slamming him away from Johnny and causing to crash into the ground. Nell immediately flew over to Danny's side and helped him stand up as Kitty kneeled beside Johnny, holding his head.

"Don't you _dare_ harm one greasy hair on Johnny's head!" Kitty shouted.

" _Greasy_?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"I love him! You know that, right? I love you," Kitty said to Johnny, smiling at him.

"I love you too, baby-cakes," Johnny said back.

Kitty and Johnny stood up and hugged. They pulled back and Kitty walked up to Danny and exclaimed angrily, "And anybody who hurts my Johnny has to deal with _me_!"

"Hey, I don't want to get between you two! Kitty, you're a great girl, but I'm nowhere _near_ as cool as Johnny," Danny said. Nell added, "And, it's obvious that you two were made for each other; just like it's obvious that me and Dust were made for each other."

While Kitty wasn't looking, Johnny quickly gave a big smile and thumbs up to Danny and Nell, glad that their plan worked. Kitty turned back around and said as she held Johnny's hands, "Well, they're right; we _were_ made for each other."

"You, uh, wanna finish this conversation back home?" Johnny asked. Kitty smiled at him and nodded.

"Oh, and Nell, thanks for being a good friend to me, even though you were suspicious and we had that argument. It was fun," Kitty said to her. Dustin walked up to Nell and placed an arm around her waist and Kitty added, "Also, Nell, you have a great boyfriend. I hope your relationship lasts for a long time, because you two seem perfect for each other."

"Thanks Kitty," Nell thanked. She snuggled up against Dustin and added, "I'm also hoping that our relationship lasts a long time. I couldn't imagine finding another guy better than Dusty."

"Nor can I imagine finding another girl better than you, Dell Nell," Dustin said, and the two shared a kiss.

Kitty smiled at the little romantic scene between Nell and Dustin, before she hopped onto Johnny's bike. Johnny started his bike and he and Kitty smiled lovingly at each other. Johnny pressed the button of the portal-opening device and he and Kitty drove straight inside. Nell gently pulled away from Dustin's embrace as she and Danny flew into the portal as well.

In the Ghost Zone, Johnny and Kitty landed on a floating island and Danny and Nell flew in front of them.

"Just to make sure you _can't_ come back…" Danny said, before he fired a ghost ray at the portal-opening device, destroying it.

"What!? Hey, man! That _wasn't_ part of the deal!" Johnny exclaimed angrily at Danny.

" _Deal_!? What _deal_!?" Kitty asked Johnny angrily.

"Oh crud," Johnny said, realising that his girlfriend was angry at him again.

"Should have played _that_ a little closer to the vest," Nell commented, and she and Danny flew back into the portal, just as it closed.

Arriving back in the human world, Danny and Nell landed next to a slowly waking Paulina, Dustin turning invisible. Danny gently picked up Paulina, helping her stand, and asked her as she came to, "Uh, hi. Do you know who me and my sister are by any chance?"

Paulina smiled at them and answered, "Sure. You two are those ghost kids, who saved my life; twice apparently. Inviso-Bill and Lighting Belle, right?"

"Ugh! We need a publicist," Danny and Nell muttered in unison.

They flew up and away, heading back to Fenton Works as Dustin invisibly flew beside them, Paulina sighing dreamily at Danny, starting to fall for his ghost form.

…

 _Tomorrow_

The next day at Casper High, Paulina now had a shrine of Danny in his ghost form in her locker. She couldn't stop thinking of the ghost boy who saved her life twice now, along with his sister; she now, officially, had a crush on Danny Phantom(though she knew him as "Inviso-Bill). She gave a photo of "Inviso-Bill" a kiss and closed her locker, sighing dreamily as she smiled. She walked past Tucker, Sam, Ava, Owen, Danny, Nell and Dustin and Danny greeted, "Hi Paulina."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Paulina asked rudely, frowning at him. She walked away and the kid who had a shrine of Paulina in his locker dropped his books as he exclaimed happily, "YES!"

"Ah, now _that's_ the Paulina I remember," Nell said, smiling happily now that things were now, somewhat, back to normal.

"Can you believe that?" Danny asked them. "Paulina's still in love-but with the wrong me."

"Danny, I think that it may be good that Paulina's in love with your ghost form and doesn't know it's you. Now that I know she doesn't remember knowing our secrets, I can breathe easily again," Nell commented, smiling at him.

"Welcome back to the fold, fellow loser," Sam said, smiling at Danny, since Nell and Dustin had joined back with their friends before they had officially joined the A-listers at the start of all of this.

Kwan, Star and Dash came up as Kwan demanded to Danny, Nell and Dustin, "Hey, Fentons and Thornton! I'll be needing those cool kid membership packages back!"

'Better yet, we'll beat it out of you three after school, Fen-turds and Thorn-toe!" Dash added, glad that Danny, Nell and Dustin were unpopular again and he could bully Danny and insult him, Nell and Dustin again. He, Kwan and Star then left, but not without Star giving a little friendly wave and smile to Nell and Ava, who waved back.

"Oh well. I have to say, it's good to be back amongst friends and my brother and sister. But, the popularity sure was nice while it lasted," Danny said, smiling.

"Although I never wanted to be popular in the first place, not being insulted or called a freak was nice; but I prefer to be with my siblings, boyfriend and true friends," Nell agreed.

"Same here," Dustin added, hugging his girlfriend. Nell turned to Danny and said to him, "Don't worry, Danny, I've got the membership packages right here. I'll invisibly phase them into Dash's locker before he can wail on us after school."

"I'll bet! But do you guys know what the _really_ rotten thing is?" Tucker inquired. He rifled through Nell's backpack and palled out hers, Danny's and Dustin's hall passes, where everyone could see they were one stamp away from completing their hall pass.

"You guys were only one hall pass away from that frozen yoghurt," Tucker revealed to them. Mikey walked past them and Tucker greeted, "Hi Mikey!"

"Don't talk to me. You're not nearly cool enough," Mikey rudely replied without looking at them as he walked away, leaving Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin to look at him in confusion.

 **GhostWriterGirl: And, "Lucky In Love" is done!**

 **Nell: I can't** _ **believe**_ **I was actually** _ **friends**_ **with** _ **Paulina**_ **! Even though she was overshadowed, I** _ **still**_ **can't believe I was friends with that shallow brat!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, she "knew" yours and Danny's secret. What were you supposed to do, let her tell the whole town that you and Danny are Lighting Belle and Inviso-Bill?**

 **Nell: Those are really,** _ **really**_ **bad names.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Come on, Lighting Belle** _ **isn't**_ **that bad of a name!**

 **Nell: It is!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Could be worse. You could have been named Inviso-Belle, or Electric Ella, or-**

 **Nell: Okay, I get it!**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*smirks*That's what I thought. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if Nell seems hypocritical at the bowling alley part! Please remember that, in my version of "Parental Bonding" that had her and my other OCs in it, she-along with Sam-had heard Paulina admit that she was only going out with Danny to use him to spite Sam, which made Nell really angry. So, after hearing that, of course she's suspicious of Paulina using Danny and his powers only for her to look good in front of the other A-listers. Plus, she's really close to Danny despite being his adopted sister, and is just worried and concerned for him having his powers being used by Paulina for selfish reasons.**

 **Nell: That's true.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: And now, here's the preview thing for the next episode-chapter:**

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **Danny and Valerie are paired up for a school assignment and-surprise, surprise-Nell and Dustin are also paired up together. Plus, what is Skulker up to? Will Danny, Nell and Valerie make it out of Skulker's latest plan to get Danny's and Nell's pelts and cutting out Nell's tongue? Why on earth is** _ **Tucker**_ **starting a** _ **babysitting service**_ **? And, does this assignment have Nell and Dustin think about their future as a couple? And is Diane Eclipse releasing her first album?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee in: Life Lessons.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: And that's the preview! Hope you enjoyed that! I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**GhostWriterGirl: And here it is! The third-to-last episode-chapter of Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee-Season One(From The Very Beginning…)! And, after this will be the movie chapters! Yay!**

 **Nell: I can't believe this is nearly done. Can you, Owen?**

 **Owen: Honestly, I can't either.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, don't worry guys, as we still have fourteen chapters-yes, including the "movie" chapters-left to go. And, at the end AN of my very last chapter, the results of my poll will be revealed!**

 **Nell: I'm hoping it will be this Secret Trio idea.**

 **Owen: Really? I'm going for this crossover idea.**

 **Nell: I guess we'll find out at the end, won't we?**

 **Owen: I guess we will.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Now, here's the chapter! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Chapter 27: Life Lessons**

Third Person P.O.V

It was a calm Monday morning in Amity Park. On a school bus driving to Casper High, everyone on it was crammed together, but flying above them, Nell and Danny were in their ghost forms with their backpacks on their backs, taking the aerial route.

"One good thing about ghost powers, _no_ fighting the school bus crowds," Danny remarked.

"Yeah; it's nice when you have ghost powers and you have the option of taking the aerial route instead of fighting the school bus crowds fir a seat," Nell agreed.

However, they were unaware that a certain hunter was watching them.

"There they are. The preys that got away. I hop you've enjoyed your freedom, ghost children, and your tongue, ghost girl, because Skulker has returned to finish the hunt," Skulker said, and he grinned eagerly as a weapon that looked like a speaker popped out of his suit and powered up to fire at Danny and Nell… only to have _another_ blast hit them and send them crashing into a water tank.

" _What_!? A weapon was fired. By someone other than _me_!" Skulker exclaimed.

The roar of jets could be heard, and Skulker had to quickly duck down as a red and silver blur flew past, heading towards the water tower that Danny and Nell had crashed into.

Danny and Nell-who was faintly crackling with electricity as the water made her core short-circuit-looked up and saw, on her hover board, was Valerie Grey in her ghost-hunting suit!

"Thought I forgot about you two, ghosts?" Valerie asked, gun pointed straight at them.

Danny and Nell stood up, and quickly flew away as Valerie fired a blast at them from her gun. The blast meant for them hit the water tower's supports, making it wobble.

"Nope. But I'll bet you forgot about _that_ ," Danny quipped.

Nell rolled her eyes, biting her lip in worry. Despite the fact that Valerie had vowed to destroy Nell's and Danny's ghost forms, she was _still_ Nell's friend. And Nell couldn't help but hope that someday, Valerie would let go of this grudge and Nell could tell her the truth.

Valerie looked up as the water tower continued to wobble and started to fall. Valerie managed to fly away on her hover board before the water tower could have fallen on her, water gushing out of it.

Danny and Nell looked around to see where Valerie was, only to see her fly up a few feet away from them. Danny and Nell quickly flew away, and Valerie gave chase after them.

She fired blasts from her hover board at Danny and Nell, but they avoided every single one, while Skulker watched them, curiosity piqued, especially seeing Valerie.

"Hmmm… they all seem formidable. Maybe I should hunt the hunter girl?" Skulker asked himself.

Danny fired a blast at Valerie, and she screamed as she flew past, her back to her hover board as it trailed green smoke from where it was hit from Danny's ghost ray.

"Of course, I _have_ sworn a blood oath to have those ghost kids' pelts on my wall and to cut out that ghost girl's tongue and cast it into my fireplace," Skulker said, turning invisible and flying after them after watching Danny and Nell hurriedly fly away from Valerie's blaster shots.

While flying away from Valerie, Danny turned around and fired a ghost ray at Valerie, knocking her blaster out of her hands. Danny and Nell stopped and floated in midair, facing Valerie.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you," Nell said, hoping to reason with Valerie.

"What makes either of you think you _can_!?" Valerie retorted back, flying up to them on her hover board.

She pulled out a small gun, which morphed into a larger gun with pink electricity crackling around the ends. She fired two consecutive blasts at Danny and Nell each, and they had to use spectral bodily manipulation to make a hole where their torsos were to avoid the blasts, letting the blasts pass through them.

Danny's and Nell's torsos returned back to normal, and Danny fired a ghost ray from both his hands back at Valerie in retaliation.

Skulker flew up near the fight and smiled, having come to an decision.

"Ah, I shall force a contest! Between the hunter girl and the ghost kids! And to the winner, the honour of me using their skull as a tether ball!" Skulker decided, watching as Danny's ghost ray hit Valerie and sent her flying, Danny and Nell flying after her.

Valerie regained control of her hover board and Danny and Nell floated in midair near her. Danny's hands were surrounded in green energy, and Nell's hands were wreathed in white energy and green-white electricity. Valerie, who's suit was battered from Danny's last ghost ray, looked up and saw Danny and Nell's fists surrounded by, respectively, green and white energy, ready to fire another ghost ray, and although both Danny and Nell shared a determined look, Nell's look was a bit hesitant.

As Danny and Nell were about to fire their ghost rays, they halted in doing so when they and Valerie heard the bell ringing; Danny, Nell and Valerie had fought all the way to Casper High, and were now floating midair over it.

"Later for you two, punks!" Valerie shouted.

"We'll be waiting, creep!" Danny retorted back. Nell gave a discreet glare to Danny for insulting her friend, even though she _was_ their enemy as well.

The three flew off in separate directions to change out of their alter egos. Skulker resumed visibility and watched through his scanner as Valerie flew behind the bleachers and deactivated her suit, which folded into her shoes and bracelets. Landing on the ground, Valerie ran towards the school, not wanting to be late.

Danny and Nell, meanwhile, intangibly phased through the ceiling and into the janitor's closet, transforming back into their human forms and running to their first class as fast as they could.

The three were so busy running to their first class, Health Sciences, that they didn't notice each other. Nell, however, did and tried to stop in time, but Danny and Valerie crashed into each other and Nell accidentally crashed into Danny, all three of them falling backwards onto the floor. They sat up, and Valerie and Danny glared when they saw who they ran into.

"Watch, it punk!" Valerie snapped.

" _You_ watch it, creep!" Danny snapped back.

Valerie saw Nell behind Danny, who was holding her head from slight pain, and lost her glare and greeted, "Hey Nell!"

"Ow..." Nell groaned. She looked up and saw Valerie giving her a friendly smile.

"Oh, hey Valerie. Didn't see you there," Nell greeted back, smiling a faint, friendly smile.

Valerie, although genuinely happy to see Nell, resumed her glare at Danny. Nell sighed. She knew that Valerie was hers and Danny's enemy, and even though Danny had every good reason to be guarded around Valerie, that didn't mean that they should act like enemies whenever they met!

The door opened, and the three teens looked up and saw Ms. Tetslaff standing there, hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"Mr. Fenton! Miss. Grey! Congratulations! You two stragglers are paired up together for a special week-long Health Sciences project. I now pronounce you man, wife, and child," Ms. Tetslaff announced, grinning as she threw Danny and Valerie a flour sack with a smiley face on it and wearing a nappy. They held the flour sack together.

"I am _so_ not kissing the bride," Danny said sarcastically.

Valerie glared back and retorted, "What makes you think you _can_?"

"Miss. Fenton, since you have a boyfriend, it should be fair that you are paired up with him for this project. Come in," Ms. Tetslaff added, walking inside the classroom.

Nell grinned, happy that she was paired up with her boyfriend, and the three of them walked inside the classroom.

Danny and Valerie sat down in their desks, still holding the sack, but Nell stood up as Ms. Tetslaff barked, "Thornton!"

Dustin stood up from his desk and walked up to Nell to stand beside her. As Ms. Tetslaff was getting another flour sack from behind her desk, Dustin whispered quietly, "Valerie trouble?"

"Yep," Nell whispered back, lacing her fingers through Dustin's.

His expression was grim, but that disappeared when Ms. Tetslaff turned back to face them, holding a flour sack.

"Miss. Fenton, Mr. Thornton, since you two are already a couple, I think it's fair that you should be paired up for this special week-long Health Sciences project. I now pronounce man, wife and child," Ms. Tetslaff announced, throwing Nell and Dustin the flour sack.

The two caught it and looked at each other. Nell blushed and said, "I, uh, guess we're technically husband and wife and parents for this week-long project, right?"

"Yeah, technically," Dustin agreed, blushing as well and ducking his head slightly so that nobody could see that he was blushing green, thanks to the fact that ectoplasm, not blood, was running through Dustin's veins.

They both gave each other nervous, weak smiles, still continuing to blush as they sat down at the desks, nervous about the fact that for this project, they were now husband and wife and parents to their "baby", since it was starting to make them both think about their future as a couple...

...

 _Later_

Later on in the afternoon, everyone in Health Sciences had been paired and had a flour sack "baby" to take care of. Sam and Tucker had been paired up together, and Owen and Ava had also been paired up together, much to the latter two's nervousness and embarrassment.

Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava were holding their flour sack "babies" as they walked down the hall, meeting up with Nell and Dustin; Nell was holding her flour sack like how you would hold an actual baby.

As they walked past Danny and Valerie, Danny immediately rushed to his friends and siblings, leaving Valerie with the flour sack, which did _not_ help with removing the glare she was giving Danny.

"So, let me get this straight. We've got to take care of a _flour sack_ and pretend that it's our _baby_?" Danny asked.

"It's supposed to teach us something about sharing responsibility," Tucker informed Danny.

Suddenly, Dash appeared, holding his flour sack. He shouted, "Kwan, go long!", and threw the flour sack like a football to Kwan.

"Well, _some_ of us, anyway," Owen added.

"The only thing it's teaching _me_ is how _pointless_ this assignment is," Sam said, not really liking the idea of caring for a flour sack like it was an actual child.

"Come on, Sam, you've _got_ to admit you're going to delve into your motherly side _during_ this assignment," Ava teased, smiling lightheartedly.

"I don't think she would admit that in a million years, Ava," Nell pointed out. She grinned deviously and added, "But I wouldn't mind seeing Sam acting all motherly during this assignment."

"And not to mention _dangerous_ ," Danny said, looking at Valerie as she tried to put her flour sack into her locker, but she accidentally made it face-plant the locker next to her open locker and caused it to drop to the ground, looking around nervously as she picked it up as Danny continued, "Now I've got to spend a _week_ playing house with an ecto-hating ghost-a-phobe."

"Even though Valerie's one of my closest friends, I'm honestly scared for you since you guys are paired up together," Nell commented.

"Me too," Ava agreed.

"Don't worry, Danny. Valerie doesn't know yours or Nell's secret. And as far as _she_ knows, you two don't know hers," Sam assured Danny, walking away.

"Besides, she _can't_ be gunning for you or Nell when you're taking care of your special floury sack of love," Tucker added, causing a smile to appear on Nell's, Sam's, Dustin's, Ava's, and Owen's faces, but Danny still seemed nervous.

"~Danny, Val and baby, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N~-" Tucker started to singsong teasingly, until he was interrupted when Valerie took Tucker's beret off his head.

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed, but Valerie put Tucker's beret in his mouth.

"You dropped your hat," Valerie said with a glare aimed towards Tucker.

Tucker spat out his beret and placed it back on his head. Frowning, Tucker walked away as he said, "Come on, Sam! Our child doesn't need to see this kind of negativity."

Sam looked at him, shocked, and ran after him, shouting, "What? Tucker, it's a _flour sack_!"

Dustin looked at the others and asked, "What are the odds that Sam will grow attached to the flour sack at the end of this project?"

Owen shook his head no while Ava and Nell looked at each other and answered in unison, "High. _Very_ high."

Ava looked at Owen and said, "Speaking of the assignment, do you think we could talk about the responsibilities we should share while caring for this flour sack?"

Owen nodded in agreement.

"Sure," he replied, and the two left, talking about who should care for the flour sack during the week.

Nell and Dustin, although wanting to talk about the same thing, stayed behind, in case an argument came up between Danny and Valerie.

Valerie dropped the flour sack on the ground and said to Danny, "I'll make this quick. I don't like you, and you don't like me. If it weren't for the fact that Nell's your sister and one of my closest friends, I would have asked Tetslaff for another partner."

"Cool. I'm glad we worked _that_ out," Danny commented sarcastically.

Valerie pulled out a pie chart labelled "Baby Care", where there was a small red fraction that was Valerie's responsibility, and a large fraction that was Danny's responsibility as she continued, "So I took the time to chart out our responsibilities."

Danny looked at the pie chart, annoyed and unimpressed that Valerie was giving him the larger part of looking after the four sack while she had a smaller fraction, and pointed out, "And by _our_ , you mean _mine_."

"Look, unlike you, _I'm_ busy. So busy that my grades are in the toilet, and I really need to pass this class!" Valerie shot back.

Suddenly, Danny and Valerie's flour sack started crying like an actual baby, at the same time that Dustin and Nell's did the same.

"What is _that_?" Valerie asked in confusion, looking at the sack.

Danny picked up the sack and noticed that there was motion detector that was producing the crying noise and said as he rocked the sack back and forth, "You can't just set it down! These things need constant motion."

"See, and it's _that_ kind of parental attention to detail that's gonna get me a good grade... or else," Valerie said back, glaring at Danny, who glared right back.

Nell, also noticing what Danny noticed on her flour sack, gently rocked it back and forth and as she did, the crying slowly quieted. As she did, she decided that it might be a good time to talk to Dustin about who would look after the "baby".

"I'll take the sack home for Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday nights, while you take the sack home for Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday nights. We'll take care of the sack together during the day," Nell said.

"Sounds good to me," Dustin accepted. He held out his hands. "Here. I'll take Darren for a while."

"Darren?"

"It's what I think we should name the sack. Plus, it's bonus credit towards your grade if you name the flour sack you're taking care of. That, and he seemed like a Darren to me," Dustin elaborated as Nell handed him the sack, rocking it back and forth in the same motion that Nell did. "Besides, if I married and my first kid was a boy, I wanted him to be named Darren."

"Really? If my first child was a girl, I was going to name her Ophelia."

"Ophelia? That's a really nice name."

"It is," Nell agreed. She looked at Dustin and asked, "Do you ever wonder?"

"Wonder about what?"

"About us, after graduating from high school and college and getting jobs that we're both happy with, marrying and having kids?"

Dustin was silent for a minute before he answered.

"Sometimes. No. Actually... I think about that a lot. I've known ever since we became a couple that we were going to face obstacles in our relationship, but I've known since that day that you would be the girl I wanted to marry and raise a family with. But I also think about whether it is possible for us having kids. Don't get me wrong, I would _love_ to marry you someday in the future, but I'm unsure about whether we can have kids, since I'm a _ghost_ and you're half- _ghost_. So yeah. This project, it's made me suddenly think all about that."

Nell nodded in understanding.

"Dustin, I want to, in the future, marry you someday as well, and that it may be near impossible for us to have kids, and I'll accept it if we can't have kids. But... I hope, if it's possible, that we _can_ have kids, someday in the future. This assignment has also made me think about all that," Nell said back to him. She looked at the way Dustin was holding "Darren" and scowled slightly.

"You're doing it wrong; you're positioning's good, but you're not rocking it right. Darren's calm, but your motion needs to be smoother, like this," Nell semi-scolded, changing Dustin's rocking to a much more smoother pace. "Try to think of your motion like waves, and that should help you with rocking Darren to help him calm down."

She stepped back, and when Dustin resumed rocking "Darren", his motion was more smoother than before.

Nell smiled. "That's it!"

Dustin smiled, proud that he was getting it right, and looked at his girlfriend. Kissing her on the cheek, he said, "I think you would make a great mother, Nell."

Nell smiled. "And I think you would make a great father, Dustin."

The couple smiled, looking at "Darren" as Nell resumed rocking "him", a gentle, motherly smile on her face.

Nell looked at Dustin and said, "Wanna go to the Nasty Burger after school with the others?"

"Sounds good to me," Dustin answered, just as the bell rang and everyone rushed to their next classes.

...

 _Later_

After school, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen were at Nasty Burger. Nell, Dustin, Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava had managed to calm down their flour sack "babies", but Danny was struggling to calm his down. He was trying his hardest to calm it down, rocking it back and forth continuously, but he couldn't seem to calm it down.

"I've been a parent all of _one_ day, and I'm _already_ probably down to a C-," Danny complained, rocking the sack back and forth almost manically.

"Life could be worse. You could be _that_ guy," Sam pointed out, looking at the restaurant's mascot, Nasty Gnat, as he was attacked by little kids.

"Ooo, Nasty Gnat! Let's get a family photo with him," Tucker suggested, pushing Sam, Owen, Ava, Nell, Dustin and Danny towards the mascot.

"Taking this _way_ too seriously!" Sam exclaimed.

However, on the roof of Nasty Burger, Skulker was watching Danny and Nell.

"Hmmm. I'll probably need the right bait to lure the three of them back to battle," Skulker said to himself as a cage full of bestial ghosts appeared, preparing to pick the right bait.

"Let's see... too scaly... too frightening... you I plan on feasting on for dinner... yes. _You'll_ do," Skulker decided, pulling, would you have guessed, Box Ghost from out of the cage.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND BE-" Box Ghost started to shout, before a type of circular metal gag covered his mouth and four metal tentacle-like ropes came out and attached themselves to poor Boxy's mouth.

Skulker grinned wickedly and activated a fishing rod.

Sam and Tucker, meanwhile, were standing int front of Nasty Gnat, Tucker holding his flour sack. Danny took a photo of them while he was still trying to calm his one down.

"You guys want me to take one of you? Family photos help boost your grade," Tucker offered.

Owen shrugged.

"Sure," he said, he and Ava standing in front of Nasty Gnat waiting for their "family" photo.

"No thanks, Tuck. Me and Dustin have got this assignment down. But thanks for offering," Nell refused politely. Pulling out her phone, Nell said as she snapped one of Owen and Ava, "But if you two want to have one to help boost your grade, that's fine by me. I'm not judging."

"I would, but _that_ would require having the whole family. But Mommy is too busy with her _job_ to pull her weight and keep this kid quiet!" Danny exclaimed as he tried to calm down the flour sack.

"Danny! You're scaring the babies!" Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen, Nell and Dustin shouted in unison, holding their respective sacks.

Tucker smirked as Sam pulled back and added nervously, "Which that's not. That's a flour sack."

Nell and Ava grinned at Dustin and Owen.

"Told you," Nell and Ava answered in unison, smirking.

"But guys, Danny _does_ have a point. We're all sharing responsibilities with our respective partners for this assignment, yet Valerie is leaving all the responsibility to Danny. Maybe you should talk to Valerie about it and see if you can rearrange whatever responsibilities you guys have so that Valerie is sharing some of it as well," Dustin suggested to Danny.

"When did you get so wise, Dust?" Ava teased.

"It's wisdom from being a big brother and from being in a relationship," Dustin replied back, smiling lovingly at Nell.

Nell smiled lovingly back at her boyfriend, before turning to Danny.

"You know, I could help you with trying to calm it down," Nell suggested. She gently took her sack off Dustin and gently rocked it back and forth. "Try to be a little more gentler, and little less like you're trying to give the poor thing brain damage. Rocking it back and forth almost like a crazy person won't help you in calming it down; you've got to be kind of like gentle waves when it comes to calming down babies. Like this."

She demonstrated her technique to Danny again and he began to copy it, seeing that the "baby" was slowly calming down, thanks to Nell's technique.

"Thanks, Nell. Where did you learn to do that?" Danny asked.

"I wanted to ask that as well," Dustin agreed.

"Me, Holly and Owen were given the job of babysitting Josie when she was a baby whenever our biological parents were out. We had to learn about how to properly calm a baby to sleep lest Josie kept us up all night," Nell explained. "It was no easy task, considering it was a seven-year-old and two five-year-olds looking after a baby."

"That makes sense," Ava commented.

Just when Danny had finally managed to calm down his flour sack, a noise came from it. He pulled back the nappy, and cringed back from disgust as a foul-smelling green gas came out.

"Oh come _on_!" Danny exclaimed.

"Jus be thankful it's only flour," Sam said to him as Tucker stroked the smiley face on his flour sack, Ava patted her flour sack's "back", and Nell and Dustin gently held their flour sack.

"Then why does it smell like beans?" Danny asked flatly.

"It's the little touches that bring the baby to life. Here, allow me," Tucker said.

He put his bag down, and it suddenly morphed into a nappy-changing station, with a baby mobile over the table.

"Wow. Tucker, where'd you get all this stuff?" Nell asked as Tucker began changing Danny's flour sack's nappy.

"I announced the birth of our ten-pound sack of joy on the Internet. The online geek community can be very generous," Tucker answered, he, Danny, Nell, Dustin, Sam, Ava and Owen oblivious to the Box Ghost, who was being pulled down and up thanks to the fishing line.

"Okay, that's _really_ impressive, Tucker, but aren't you overdoing it _just_ a little?" Ava asked.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed, glad that someone else was seeing that Tucker was going a bit too far.

Suddenly, Danny's and Nell's ghost senses went off, but it wasn't because of Dustin. They turned around and saw Box Ghost being lowered down. He spat out the gag and shouted "scarily", "BEWARE!", before being pulled back up, scaring everyone inside Nasty Burger.

"Ugh! We have to deal with _him_? Dustin, do you think you can watch the baby for a bit while me and Danny deal with the Box Ghost?" Nell asked.

"Sure thing, Dell Nell," Dustin answered, taking "Darren" off of Nell's hands.

"Oh man! Can you watch the kid for me?" Danny asked Tucker.

"What do I look like? A babysitting service?" Tucker asked back, not liking the idea of watching Danny's flour sack while he dealt with the ghost.

Danny handed him a $5 note, which Tucker accepted. He grinned and held up the sack as he said, "Come to Uncle Tucker and his babysitting service."

Everyone ran out of Nasty Burger while Danny and Nell ran around the corner, heading behind the restaurant. However, they weren't looking where they were going and accidentally bumped into Nasty Gnat, causing them to fall back on the ground.

"Watch it!" Nasty Gnat said to them rudely and ran off.

Danny and Nell stood up and shouted, "Sorry! It was an accident!"

They turned back around and Danny added, "Geez, is _everybody_ a jerk this week?"

The rings of white light that transformed Danny and Nell into their ghost forms appeared, splitting in half and going over Danny and Nell, transforming them into their ghostly alter egos of Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee.

They flew up into the air and looked around for Box Ghost, but couldn't see where he was.

"Now where is that lame ol' Box Ghost?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea; maybe he left?" Nell said hopefully.

Suddenly, _Valerie_ appeared on her hover board in her ghost hunting suit, toting a gun.

"Only lame ol' ghosts I see here is you two," Valerie said back at them.

She fired her weapon-which turned out to be a missile launcher-and it fired two missiles at Danny and Nell. It collided with them and made them crash into the Nasty Burger's Nasty Gnat order box, instantly breaking it.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger, may I take your order?" The order box asked. Danny and Nell glared at it as they stood up, and Danny fired a ghost ray at it, destroying it completely. They watched as Valerie flew around, prepping her next weapon to destroy them.

"Oh she's too busy to watch the kid, but when it's time to kick our butts she's front and centre!" Danny exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm sure that she has a good reason, but even though she's my friend, she should have helped you watch the flour sack instead of always kicking our butts whenever she feels like it," Nell agreed.

The flew up and started chasing after Valerie, firing ghost rays at her with Nell also firing electro-ghost rays as Danny sarcastically asked, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Valerie, to her credit, dodged every single one fired at her. Turning her hover board around in a sharp U-turn, she raised her gun and shouted, "This _is_ what I do!"

She fired two consecutive blasts from her gun at Danny and Nell, hitting them dead on in their chests. They crashed into the ground, unaware that Skulker was watching the fight through his binoculars, grinning broadly.

"At last. People hitting people. Isn't there anything _more_ beautiful?" Skulker asked a still-tied up Box Ghost.

Danny and Nell flew up and fired more ghost rays at Valerie, who retaliated by firing more missiles at them. Panicking, Danny and Nell turned intangible, allowing the missiles to go through them and hit the ground below, freaking already-panicked people out. Several missiles landed near where Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin were, and while Sam, Owen, Ava and Dustin leaped out of the way, Tucker remained in place. One of the missiles hit the Nasty Burger's sign's stand and caused it to start to fall down... right over where Tucker was standing.

Tucker gasped, and screamed, "MY BABY!"

Dustin, seeing this, leaped next to Tucker to turn him intangible, but when he was about to, he remembered that other people were around, and that he couldn't turn himself or Tucker intangible lest it exposed his secret.

"Crud," Dustin hissed.

"TUCKER/DUSTIN!" Danny and Nell screamed in unison, and they quickly flew down to Tucker and Dustin. Grabbing onto them, Danny turned Tucker intangible and Nell turned Dustin intangible. Just in time, too, as the sign fell through Danny, Tucker, Nell and Dustin, shattering upon impact. They turned tangible again, and Tucker and Dustin breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks! But this is going to cost you extra, Danny," Tucker said to Danny with a frown.

Nell turned to Dustin and quickly hugged him, relived that he was safe, before pulling back and giving him a punch in the arm.

"OW! What was _that_ for?" Dustin asked, rubbing his arm.

" _That's_ , for scaring me and almost giving me a heart attack!" Nell answered. She pulled Dustin close and kissed him quickly, adding as she pulled back, "And _that's_ , for being okay."( **AN: Guess the reference?** )

Dustin laughed. "It's not like I'm going to die _again_ , Nell."

Nell gave him a look.

"Okay, okay! I'll be careful in the future and avoid dying again."

Nell smiled in relief. "I know you can't... y'know, _die_ again, but I feel better knowing that my boyfriend's being careful. But now, me and Danny have got to stop this fight before somebody gets hurt... or worse."

"Bill me later! Right now, me and Nell have gotta stop this fight before somebody gets hurt," Danny said, agreeing with what Nell said.

He and Nell turned invisible and flew behind a car, changing back into their human forms, coming out from behind the car they had hid behind, watching Valerie as she flew past.

Valerie put her scanner to her eyes to find the ghost kids' ecto-signatures, but she could find nothing except panicking people, a destroyed Nasty Gnat mascot costume, and Danny and Nell.

"No ghost kids. I better get out of here before this gets any worse," Valerie said, flying off.

Skulker, who had watched what happened, groaned, "Oh, this is _ridiculous_. I could have skinned the three of them and cut out the ghost girl's tongue by now."

Danny and Nell came back to where Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin were standing. Tucker was gripping his flour sack and frowned at them as Dustin handed Nell back their flour sack.

"I ought to bust you both for child endangerment!" Tucker exclaimed, handing Danny back his flour sack.

Tucker picked up his own flour sack and held it close as he said to it sweetly, "There, there. Daddy's here, Daddy loves you. Yes he does."

Nell held her own one close and said to it, "I'm glad that both you and your father are all right, Darren."

Noticing a spot of dirt on "Darren's" smiley face, Nell licked her finger and gently rubbed it off, before hugging the sack of flour.

Looking up, she noticed that Dustin was looking at her weirdly.

"Uh, because we are, um, technically married and parents for this assignment," Nell clarified, blushing furiously.

"Hey, I should have known that my girlfriend's maternal instincts would have shown themselves sooner or later during this project," Dustin said back. He looked at the flour sack almost lovingly and added, "I've grown pretty attached to Darren myself."

Sam, who was standing next to Tucker, crossed her arms and said in annoyance and frustration as she grabbed the sack off him, "Uh, Tucker, point of information... it's a sack of white powder that you almost got _killed_ over!"

Sam looked at the sack and smiled lovingly at it and rubbed off some dirt on it's face.

Tucker looked at Danny and said, "I'm gonna have to charge you extra, Danny, hazard pay and well."

"Fine, whatever!" Danny said irritably as he gave Tucker another $5 bill. "Right now I just want to find Valerie and give her our kid _and_ a piece of my mind!"

"I'll come with you Danny, since I'm the only thing that's keeping you and Val from biting each other's heads off," Nell said.

They began to walk off, only to bump into Nasty Gnat again.

"Please move!" Danny exclaimed irritably, placing a flour-covered hand on Nasty Gnat's chest and shoving him away, continuing to walk away.

Nell gave Nasty Gnat an apologetic look, before following after Danny.

Nasty Gnat placed his hands on his hips and walked away as well, Tucker still admiring the $5 note Danny had gave him for looking after his sack while he was ghost-fighting.

Suddenly, he heard Dash yell, "I can't carry this thing during football practice!"

Dash was in his football gear while Paulina was in her cheerleading uniform. They had been paired up together, and were arguing about who was going to look after their flour sack.

"Hello, you have protective padding, all I have are pom-poms!" Paulina argued back, raising her pom-poms up to prove her point.

Tucker walked up to them and said, "Hi. I couldn't help overhearing, and I think I may have a solution to your childcare dilemma," Tucker said to them.

...

 _Meanwhile_

At Valerie's place in her dingy apartment in Elmerton, the African-American girl was doing chin-ups on one of the pipes in her room. Covering one of the walls of her room were newspaper articles focused solely on Danny's and Nell's ghost forms, including a newspaper article about who Danny's ghost form was dating(between Paulina and Sam) and the infamous newspaper article where Danny's and Nell's ghost forms were declared Public Ghost Enemies Number One and Two. There were several pictures of Danny's and Nell's ghost forms, there were ectoplasmic samples in jars on her desk, Valerie's ghost weapons were hanging on another wall and Valerie was glaring at her "Most Wanted" poster; which had Danny and Nell at the very top labelled as "Ghost Kids".

"You can run, ghost kids, but you can't hide!" Valerie exclaimed.

She stopped doing her chin-ups when she heard someone knocking on her apartment door and Danny calling, "Valerie, it's Danny and Nell and Junior!"

Valerie opened the door and Danny said while shoving the sack into her hands, "You're taking the kid- _now_."

"But, my job!" Valerie objected.

"I know all about your stupid _job_ ," Danny said back, folding his arms.

" _What_!?" Valerie exclaimed in shock. Her eyes trailed to an anti-ghost gun near her foot and hurriedly kicked it out of sight as she accused Danny, "Who told you about that?"

"Doesn't matter. The free ride's over, now get your lazy butt in gear and start pulling your weight!" Danny demanded and angrily walked off.

Valerie looked at Nell, hoping that she would take her side, but Nell shook her head and said, "Sorry Valerie. I really wish I wasn't forced to pick sides between you and Danny, but he does have a point. This assignment _is_ about sharing _equal_ responsibilities, and me and Dust have been doing that. True, we are a couple, but we still need to work together on this assignment, and you and Danny need to do that instead of having Danny doing all the work. Yes, he could have been calmer about it and yes, I do wish that it hadn't come to this where I had to pick sides between my brother and my friend, but I'll take Danny's side in this, and you really _do_ need to start pulling your weight in this project."

Nell walked off and joined up with Danny. Valerie tried to plead with them one more time, "Guys, wait, please! Danny, you don't understand! If I flunk Tetslaff's class, my dad will _kill_ me!"

The sack made another farting noise and blasted green gas right in Valerie's face, making her close her eyes in disgust.

"Great! Then you might want to think about changing that diaper," Danny said back.

He walked off, but Nell stopped for a second and gave an apologetic look to Valerie.

"I'm sorry; truly. If there was any other way where I didn't need to take either yours or Danny's side... I would have taken it. I don't like having to choose between either my friends or my family," Nell said sincerely to Valerie.

Valerie said back as she walked inside her apartment, "Don't worry about it. But at least you show you care. You're a great friend... and a great sister. I don't like forcing you to choose between me or Danny during our arguments. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, even though we're not as close as you and Ava are. And if something bad happened to you, I don't _ever_ want to be the cause of it."

Nell gave her a sad smile, knowing how ironic that last statement is since Valerie hunted hers and Danny's ghost forms near-relentlessly, and turned around, walking away to join up with Danny, Valerie closing the door behind her. They were all unaware that Skulker had been watching them outside the building.

"Hmmm. Clearly the sack is very valuable to all of them. Which gives me an idea," Skulker said, grinning deviously.

He turned invisible/intangible and flew towards Valerie's apartment. Phasing inside, he grabbed the sack right out of Valerie's hands, where the dark-skinned girl watched, mouth agape, as the sack floated seemingly in midair, before flying out of the room.

Valerie got an angry look on her face and picked up a nearby ghost gun, ready to hunt down the ghosts that took the flour sack.

And she had a feeling as to who the ghosts that had "kidnapped" the flour sack were...

...

 _Meanwhile_

In the hallway, Danny's and Nell's ghost senses went off. Getting determined looks on their faces, they turned around to see Skulker, now visible and tangible, phase out of a building wall, holding Danny and Valerie's flour sack baby in his hand.

"Skulker!" Danny and Nell exclaimed, quickly transforming into their ghost forms to beat the hunter ghost while trying to not harm the sack.

They flew up to him and Danny asked, "What are you doing?"

"And are you ready for Round Two of being my personal punching bag, Bucket Of Bolts?" Nell asked sarcastically, punching her left fist into the palm of her right hand, eyes flashing angrily.

"Framing you two," Skulker answered, ignoring Nell's question.

He roared in the flour sack's "face", which caused it to start crying again.

"Skulker, no!" Danny and Nell shouted in unison, but it was too late.

Skulker grinned and threw the crying flour sack, with Danny and Nell catching it. Skulker turned invisible and phased through the ceiling, disappearing.

Nell looked at the crying "baby" and said soothingly as she started rocking it back and forth to calm it down, "Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. Auntie Nell's here, Auntie Nell's here. Shhh."

But before she could calm it down properly, Valerie came rushing out of the room, in her huntress suit and toting a gun.

"Hand over the sack, ghosts, and nobody gets hurt!" Valerie demanded, charging up the gun.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Danny exclaimed, trying to explain to prove his and Nell's innocence while his adopted sister tried to calm down the flour sack, but Valerie wouldn't listen.

Valerie fired her weapon at them and Danny took the flour sack off of Nell's hands, saying to her, "You won't have time to calm it down properly! We need to go!"

Nell nodded in understanding as she and Danny dodged the blasts, before they turned intangible, Danny consequently turning the sack intangible as well, and phased through the ceiling and outside, turning tangible afterwards as they flew away. Again, Nell tried to calm the flour sack down, but it didn't work, as she didn't have enough time to do it properly. Valerie was close on their spectral tails, flying out of one of the apartment building's windows on her hover board, determined to rescue the flour sack from the ghosts that had "kidnapped" it, continuing to fire blasts at them from her gun.

"You don't understand! This is all a trick! By a ghost named Skulker," Danny shouted as they stopped in midair.

"He is always hunting me and my brother down because we're 'unique', and he _especially_ has a grudge against me-and I have a grudge against him, but that's another story. Anyway, he _wants_ you to hunt us down _for_ him. He _framed_ us! We didn't take the sack; he did!" Nell added, gently taking the flour sack out of Danny's hands and again tried to calm down the sack, not only to have it stop crying, but to also prove to Valerie that she and Danny didn't take it.

However, she had to quickly hand the still-crying sack back to Danny as Valerie pressed a button and missiles and other weapons popped out of the gun, all aimed towards Danny and Nell.

Danny put his arm out in an effort to calm Valerie down and said, "Okay."

He and Nell floated down to the ground, in a last effort to show Valerie they didn't mean her or the sack harm. Valerie followed them, but still kept her weapon aimed at them.

"Look, see? I'm putting the sack down, right here," Danny said as he gently placed the now-calm flour sack down on the ground, where Valerie could see it.

"You don't wanna hurt us, and you especially don't wanna hurt this, right?" Nell asked calmly, raising her hands slightly up to show that she wasn't going to try anything, Danny doing the same.

Valerie pressed the same button again, and the gun reverted back to being just an anti-ghost gun.

"Why do either of you two even _care_?" she asked.

"Like we told you before when we last battled, not _every_ ghost is evil. Me and my brother just want to protect this town from the ghosts that _are_ evil, even though the people in this town may think otherwise. We're ghost-fighters, same as you, except that we use _very_ different methods when it comes to fighting ghosts," Nell answered. She muttered to herself, "And, appearances can be _quite_ deceiving."

Skulker watched, and was disappointed to see that they were not fighting at all; instead, Danny and Nell were trying to _reason_ with Valerie, and explain their innocence.

"No hitting? Why's there no hitting!? I'm changing the rules of this hunt!" Skulker exclaimed, pressing a green button on his wrist.

Suddenly, out of the ground popped up silver and green metal machines that were sparking with white electricity, surrounding Danny, Nell and Valerie.

"I _knew_ it! It's a trap!" Valerie exclaimed. She glared at Nell and added, "I bet _you_ set it up, considering _you_ have electrical powers!"

"No, it's not me _or_ my sister! It's-" Danny tried to reason with Valerie again and prove his and Nell's innocence, but before he or Nell could, the three of them screamed as they were electrocuted by the trap's electricity; even Nell was affected, despite her electric core. They continued to be electrocuted, until everything went black...

...

 _Later_

Nell's P.O.V

Groaning, I was the first to wake up, since I had been electrocuted to unconsciousness, and the electricity, somehow, managed to overload my core just how the spectral neutraliser and Spectre Deflector did.

 _What's up with Vlad, Daria, Dad and now_ Skulker _finding loopholes around how electricity revitalises my core instead of electrocuting me?_ I wondered, wanting to sit up and rub my head, but my body was still too heavy to do so.

"An excellent question, ghost girl," a familiar, frustratingly overconfident voice said.

Realising I said my thought aloud, I looked up, and scowled at the ghost I most hated second to Daria.

" _You_!" I spat with as much venom and fury as possible. "When I get my hands on you, Skulker, I'll electrocute you so much, you'll _never_ be able to recover! And _then_ I'll blast an explosive electro-ghost ray on you from as many duplicates as I can make until you are absolutely _nothing_! And when you are, you'll _wish_ that you never hunted me or Danny down or anyone else in the first place!"

Skulker smirked cockily.

"Well, you _are_ getting better with your death threats, ghost girl. Makes me almost want to _not_ cut out your tongue."

"Geez, if you cut out my tongue, who _else_ is going to make death threats at you because you've been hunting them?" I asked sarcastically, before glaring in full-on anger at Skulker. "But that will _never_ happen, as will you'll having me and Danny be pelts on your wall will _never_ happen. Mine and Danny's archenemies are more likely to get lonely father/daughter cats than for you cutting out my tongue and making me and Danny be pelts on your wall."

Skulker glared at her. "You're just as infuriating and irritating as when I first vowed to get yours and the ghost boy's pelts and to cut out your tongue."

"Glad that I haven't lost my touch. It brings me great _pleasure_ to infuriate and irritate my enemies, especially you," I retorted back sarcastically. Looking at my surroundings from where I was lying down, I could see I was obviously in the Ghost Zone and in Skulker's lair. And very, _very_ far away from the Fenton Portal. I glared at Skulker and asked, "What are you planning to do with me, Danny and Valerie, Skulker?"

"Ah, so _that's_ the ghost huntress's name. But until your brother and the huntress wake up, I'm not saying anything. As for your earlier question... from when I first attempted to hunt you, I did not know you had acquired your core power so quickly. But I _have_ hunted and trapped ghosts with electric cores like you before, even though they're rare in the Ghost Zone, and I have developed a type of electricity that will overload your core and also give you an electrocution while ghosts with non-electric cores and humans are given just the average electrocution. I gave that knowledge to the Masters, but I have no clue how that father of yours and the ghost boy's found a way to use electricity to overload a ghost's electric core. No matter... I found your weakness of you having too much electricity overloads your core instead of usually reenergising it, and I plan to use it for what I have in store for you, the ghost boy and the huntress," Skulker answered.

"And what exactly is th-AHHHHH!" I started to ask, before screaming in pain. I looked up weakly to see Skulker holding a device that I absolutely _hated_ ; Daria's Electra Reverta.

"How did you get that?" I asked weakly, slowly slipping into darkness.

"Borrowed it. I'll give it back, until it has no use for me. But right now, it has a use for me to keep you unconscious. I, with a little help, recalibrated it so that instead of you reverting to your human form, to just have you going unconscious. And as much as I loved our little chat, I'm afraid it will have to be cut short. Pleasant dreams, ghost girl," Skulker answered as I steadily slipped further and further into darkness.

And then, everything went black...

...

 _Hours later_

Slowly opening their eyes, Danny, Valerie and Nell woke up from being unconscious(or in Nell's case being unconscious _twice_ ), groaning as they did so. Finding that they were lying next to each other, the three sat up, Nell enabling to do so after the last time she woke up, and discovered that they were handcuffed to each other; Danny was handcuffed to Valerie's right wrist, and Nell was handcuffed to Valerie's left hand.

Standing up, they found themselves face-to-face with the one who captured them in the first place, Skulker.

"Greetings, prey. Having failed to determine which of you is the superior challenge, I've decided to hunt all three of you... at the _same_ time!" Skulker announced, laughing evilly as Danny, Nell and Valerie discovered, to their shock, that they were on Skulker's island in the Ghost Zone!

"AGH! AHHH! HELP! What is this!? Who's he!? What's going on here!?" Valerie screamed, flinging Danny and Nell around everywhere as she freaked out, causing them to land flat on their backs at the end.

They stood back up and Danny began, "Okay, in order... _This_ is the Ghost Zone..."

" _That's_ Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter..." Nell continued, glaring in hatred at the hunter ghost, saying the answer to Valerie's second question with bitterness, hate and contempt.

"And other than you dislocating our shoulders, we're about to be hunted by like animals," Danny went on, he and Nell rubbing their shoulders as Danny revealed to Valerie their predicament.

"All because he can't choose who to hunt and will give him a challenge out of us," Nell finished, never lifting her glare off of Skulker.

Valerie gasped in fright at hearing what Danny and Nell had revealed.

Skulker grinned and unleashed every weapon inbuilt into his suit and said, "I'm offering you a sporting head start, prey. I suggest you take it."

Danny gave Skulker a scared look, Nell gave Skulker one of her infamous "I-Want-To-Murder-You-With-Just-My-Eyes" death glares, even though she was scared on the inside, while Valerie screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Danny and Nell to cringe because of their sensitive enhanced hearing and Nell to resist slapping her hands over her ears.

Danny and Nell turned around and ran into the spectral jungle covering Skulker's island, pulling Valerie behind them.

"Less freaking, more running!" Danny and Nell shouted in unison.

The three of them ran together, dodging nets, bolo balls, and other rope traps Skulker sent at them as he chased them, grinning almost manically.

Danny tried to charge up a ghost ray while Nell tried to summon a bit of electricity that would be enough to short out the handcuffs with their free hands, but found that they couldn't as their respective attacks cancelled out immediately.

Danny's eyes strayed to the handcuffs, and realised what had happened.

"Oh man! These handcuffs must cancel out all our ghost powers!" Danny realised.

"Oh come _on_!" Nell groaned as they continued to run, thinking, _No wonder he recalibrated the Electra Reverta so that it wouldn't revert me back to human form and cancel out my powers for three hours; he was intending to have these stupid handcuffs make me and Danny powerless anyway so that we couldn't fight back or escape!_

Valerie suddenly stopped them all as she saw one of her weapons lying on the ground, completely missing the glowing blue rope tied around it.

"My ecto-grenade launcher!" Valerie exclaimed, bending down to pick it up.

Danny, realising what was going to happen as soon as Valerie picked it up, warned, "No, don't! It might be-"

However, he was stopped when Valerie picked up the weapon anyway, pulling on a rope that activated a switch to a trap inbuilt into a tree.

A hole opened out of the tree's trunk, and it launched thousands of darts out of the metal hollow rods in it at them, causing Danny and Nell to push Valerie to the ground to avoid the darts until the metal rods finished firing them.

"Booby-trapped," Danny finished with annoyance.

"See, _that's_ why we took the time to explain the whole 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' thing," Nell said to Valerie, rolling her eyes when she said "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

They heard Skulker's battle cry sound _very_ close behind them. Valerie stood up and shouted at them, "Get up! He's coming!"

However, for some reason, Danny and Nell couldn't. They looked behind and saw that they had gotten a dart each in their legs.

"I... can't... move," they said in unison, before falling to the ground, completely paralysed.

"Spectral Paralysis Darts. The effects are only temporarily. But _this_ , will not be," Skulker revealed to them as he held up a gun-like weapon, grinning evilly.

"Oh goody; more _lovely_ surprises from the ghost hunting me, Danny and Valerie," Nell muttered behind her teeth, annoyed that neither she or Danny couldn't move now, thanks to the darts.

 _First our powers are cancelled out, now we can't move thanks to these darts... is Skulker_ trying _to make us easy prey? If he is, I'm_ definitely _going to kick his butt extra harder because of that_ , Nell mentally vowed.

Valerie quickly began to run again, dragging Danny and Nell behind her. The two temporarily paralysed, powerless half-ghost siblings got repeatedly hit in the face by rocks as Valerie ran from Skulker and dragged them behind her.

"Well, on the bright side, she's finally starting to pull her own weight," Danny muttered, him and Nell getting hit in the face again.

 _..._

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Amity Park, Tucker's babysitting service was rising at a very high rate. Nearly everyone in their class wanted him to look after their flour sacks, and he was more than happy to do that, but Sam was getting a bit annoyed that Tucker was starting to neglect the sack that he and Sam were supposed to be taking care of. The only sacks that Tucker _wasn't_ babysitting for were Danny and Valerie's, Nell and Dustin's and Owen and Ava's. Currently, the flour sacks he was babysitting right now were in a four-stroller thing that took up the sidewalk with a banner that said _**Flower Power Daycare**_ (Tucker's babysitting service's name)hanging on two rods between the two rows of strollers.

It was now late Thursday afternoon, and Sam, Dustin, Ava and Owen were getting a bit worried, since they hadn't seen either Danny, Nell or Valerie since Monday. Dustin, Ava and Owen were especially getting worried, since Danny and Nell were Owen's siblings, Nell was Ava's closest friend, and Nell was Dustin's girlfriend. Even though they knew Danny and Nell could take care of themselves, that didn't mean that they were wondering where they were or worrying about them, and overall just hoping that they would make it back in time for the Health Sciences project to end.

Tucker, meanwhile, was still talking to some of his customers on the phones he was using.

"Flour Power Daycare, please hold. Flour Power Daycare, please hold. Flour Power Daycare... yes, we _do_ accept your parents' credit cards," Tucker said as he accepted the calls.

He put down the phones and said excitedly to Sam, Dustin, Ava and Owen, "This babysitting racket is a _real_ gold mine!"

Sam gave Tucker a look and pointed out, "That's great, but aren't you worried that our own sack might get neglected?"

The sack fell out of the purple carry bag Tucker had been holding the flour sack in.

"Tuck, it's great that this project gave you a side-job, but you're _supposed_ to be looking after _your_ sack, not the whole class's," Ava added, holding up her own sack and kissing it's face.

"No. Why?" Tucker asked, pressing a few buttons on his PDA.

Sam picked up the sack and suggested as she rocked it back and forth, "Well you're just so busy... why don't I just take her off your hands for a few hours?"

"Her? _Now_ who's taking this way too seriously," Tucker said back, grinning knowingly.

Sam gave him a blank look, before looking at the sack and back at him.

"You're bonding, aren't you?" Tucker asked Sam, smirking, and placed the flour sack in a stroller with another sack.

"What? No! I am _so_ not _bonding_! I just thought I would give you a break, that's all," Sam replied defensively.

"Come on Sam; me and Nell knew that your maternal instincts would have shown themselves sooner or later. Admit it; you're growing attached to the sack," Ava teased lightheartedly.

"Well thanks, but no thanks. No better advertisement for business than a full care-man," Tucker politely refused, and went back to answering calls.

"Tuck, why don't you let Sam take care of the flour sack for a bit. Me and her were going to her house to do that poetry book that we're also working on with Nell, but since she's not here, Dustin's going to come with us instead so that he can look after his and Nell's flour sack. It could be a nice play date for mine and Owen's, yours and Sam's, and Nell and Dustin's kids. Like, you know, enrichment and what not," Ava suggested to Tucker.

"Tempting, but I'm happy for the grade I'm sure me and Sam are going to get for this assignment. And anyway, I thought you hated this assignment, Sam, being _pointless_ to you," Tucker refused again, grinning slyly at Sam.

Biting her lip, Sam, Ava, Owen and Dustin ran after Tucker and Sam lied as they caught up with him, "You're right, it's just a stupid school project. What do I care?"

However, after she said that, she looked concernedly at hers and Tucker's flour sack lying on top of another flour sack, and frowned in annoyance at Tucker, and having a plan come to mind...

"Dustin," she whispered, "I need some, uh... _ghostly_ help."

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the Ghost Zone on Skulker's island, Valerie was running as fast as she can while dragging Danny and Nell(who were still paralysed)behind her, still screaming her head off, Skulker right behind them. Danny tried to clench his free hand into a fist and Nell tried to lift her free arm and they found that, although it was with some difficulty, they could do that.

Valerie came to stop when she almost ran out over an edge and she, Danny and Nell looked at the spiralling endlessness of the Ghost Zone before them.

Danny and Nell stood up, the paralysis fading enough for them to do that simple action, knowing that they couldn't fly themselves and Valerie away from the island, thanks to the handcuffs; they were truly trapped.

"No way out, whelps," Skulker said, triumphantly grinning.

"There is _one_ way out," Valerie said, looking down, eyebrows narrowed.

"What!? No! Listen to me-" Nell started to protest, and then Valerie jumped off the ledge, pulling Danny and Nell with her and cutting Nell off.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHH!" all three of them screamed as they free-fell.

However, when Danny and Nell were sure they were going to die from free-falling(in Danny's and Nell's cases, _fully_ die), Valerie kicked her heels together and activated her jet-powered hover board, stopping them from falling. Danny and Nell landed, hard, on the sled, groaning in pain as they landed, but held on as much as they could when Valerie sped off into the infinite Ghost Zone.

"Ha! He might have got my weapons, but he didn't get _everything_!" Valerie exclaimed as Danny and Nell stood up, rubbing their heads with their free hands.

Skulker, grinning at this unexpected challenge, activated his jet packs and flew after them, continuing to chase them. But Valerie went faster and faster, in an effort to lose the hunter.

"Look, could you slow down for a moment? This _is_ the Ghost Zone, me and my sister _are_ ghosts, we could help all of us," Danny said.

"Why should I trust either of you?" Valerie asked with frustration and suspicion.

Danny and Nell just held up their handcuffed hands, pointed to them and raised their eyebrows, reminding Valerie that they were handcuffed to each other.

Having no other option, since Danny and Nell had reminded her that they were stuck together, Valerie said reluctantly, "Fine. I'm open for suggestions."

"Head for a door, _any_ door. Sometimes they're portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth," Danny instructed.

Valerie stopped at a Wild West-looking door and opened it, but on the other side was a monstrous train shooting flames out of it's mouth heading straight for them!

"NOT THAT DOOR!" Danny and Nell screamed in unison, and they quickly slammed it shut.

"And sometimes, they're entrances to a ghost's lair," Nell added.

"Well, maybe you both should be a little more specific, huh?" Valerie said to them sarcastically.

Valerie quickly headed to another door and opened it. Seeing no danger on the other side, they immediately flew inside, the door shutting behind them, narrowly escaping from Skulker.

The hunter ghost stopped in front of the door that Valerie, Danny and Nell had flew into and sniffed the air for them.

"I can smell how near they are. Sweat, fear... and _beans_? One of them must have had a burrito," Skulker said, slightly disgusted at the last smell.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back in Amity Park, Tucker brought the flour sacks he was babysitting for his class to his home's garage, where a line of motorised cots was rocking against a wall that Tucker planned to place the flour sacks in, a dollar bill that Tucker had earned from every sack hanging from each one.

"Okay guys, nap time. Night night, Alexander. Sleep tight, Andrew. Pleasant dreams Benjamin; you're my favourite. Of course, not counting," Tucker said as he placed a flour sack in a cot each.

He reached over to put his sack in another cot, but couldn't feel it. Turning around, Tucker gasped at not seeing his flour sack in the stroller behind him.

"Tucker Junior? My baby! Where is my baby!?" Tucker exclaimed dramatically, freaking out that he had lost his "son".

...

 _Meanwhile_

At Sam's house, while Ava read the songs that Nell wanted to have her sing for her very first Diane Eclipse album and Dustin had his and Nell's and Ava and Owen's flour sacks play with each other, Sam, after getting rid of her flour sack's smiley face, finished making it look like her.

Holding it up, Sam gushed, "Aren't you _adorable_? You are now! Yes you are, now!"

Ava chuckled at seeing Sam gush over her flour sack and went inside the recording studio, watching as Sam and Dustin had theirs and Ava's flour sacks interact with each other.

"Although it's nice seeing your motherly side come out from hiding, are you sure you're not taking this a bit _too_ far?" Ava questioned as she slipped on the headphones, speaking into the microphone so that Sam and Dustin could hear her.

"I just want the best for Lilith," Sam replied.

"Lilith?"

"That's her name," Sam affirmed. "It's more bonus points for this project if you name your baby. Dustin and Nell have named theirs Darren. What do you want to name yours?"

Ava thought for a bit, thinking over what she wanted to name her flour sack, before choosing one; one that she wanted to use to name her first child...

"Fiona," she decided.

"Fiona? That's a nice name," Sam responded.

"But why Fiona?" Dustin asked, picking up Ava's flour sack and smiling at his newly-named "niece".

"It's what I want to name my first child, if it is a girl. Although it means "Fair", I think it sounds strong. Plus, it continues on a legacy," Ava answered.

"A legacy?" Sam asked, though Dustin seemed to understand what Ava meant.

"My and Dustin's mom had a sister named Fiona. However, she died of cancer when she was sixteen, so she never met me or Dustin. If she lived, me and Dustin would have called her Auntie Fiona. I thought that I should continue on her name, despite the fact that I've never met her," Ava answered.

A silence hung between the three of them, before Sam cleared her throat and said, "We should probably record those last songs for your album, Ava, even though Nell isn't here."

Ava nodded and Sam played one of Dustin's background guitar songs, with Ava singing the song for it. Even though Nell wasn't there, the three of them managed to get through all of the remaining songs for Ava's first album, with only one more left.

"Okay, Ava, you've got one last song left," Sam informed the teenage singer, who was currently taking a break.

"Great. Which one is it?" Ava asked.

Dustin, although feeling really guilty about doing it, looked at his girlfriend's beloved songbook and seeing the las song for Ava's first album, said to his sister, "It's _Spirited_."

Ava nodded, slipping on her headphones, preparing to sing the song.

Dustin played the guitar background for the song and they watched as Ava began to sing the song.

"' _I don't really know_

 _How far I'm gonna go_

 _In this big wide world_

 _Seeing the wonders it can hold._

 _But I'm willing to go far._

 _To go the distance; me and the stars_

 _The only things to guide me on my way_

 _And to tell you stories that want to be told_

 _And as I veer off the road and onto the beaten track,_

 _Never looking back._

 _Call me strong-willed,_

 _But there's so much more..._

 _Because I'm more than strong-willed,_

 _More than independent._

 _More than headstrong_

 _More than any of that_

 _Because, the word to describe me is spirited._

 _Spirited..._

 _Because I'm spirited._

 _I go off course._

 _I'll gladly swap my car for a horse_

 _To explore_

 _The parts unknown_

 _I'll head to places unseen_

 _Where most aren't really keen_

 _To head to_

 _And where most won't dare to go_

 _And as I veer off the road and onto the beaten track,_

 _Never looking back_

 _Call me strong-willed,_

 _But there's so much more..._

 _Because I'm more than strong-willed_

 _More than independent._

 _More than headstrong_

 _More than any of that._

 _Because, the word to describe me is spirited._

 _Spirited..._

 _Because I'm spirited._

 _And as I continue on my grand adventure_

 _This brave new venture_

 _I don't ever want to look back_

 _As I continue walking on the beaten track._

 _Because my soul, mind and body are more than strong-willed_

 _Headstrong_

 _Brave_

 _Independent_

 _I'm... spirited._

 _(Spirited... spirited... spirited...)_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Because I'm more than strong-willed(Ohhh yeah)_

 _More than independent(Yeah oh)_

 _More than headstrong_

 _More than any of that(oh, ohhh)_

 _Because the word to describe me is spirited._

 _Spirited..._

 _Because I'm spirited._

 _Yeah._

 _Because I'm spirited, because I'm..._

 _Spirited._

 _I don't really know_

 _Where I'm gonna go_

 _In this big wide world._

 _But, at least I know that I'm..._

 _Spirited.'_ "

The last few chords of Dustin's background guitar played, and when it ended, Ava stood there, enjoying the feeling. Only when Sam's clapping and Dustin's whistling brought Ava out of it. Looking up at the window separating the window from the studio, Ava nodded to indicate that she had heard them, before moving to the door to join her gothic friend and ghostly brother in the studio.

"How was that?" Ava asked, slightly nervous.

"It was awesome! You're really improving, Darling Ava," Dustin complimented, hugging Ava and grinning.

"How about we run it through one or two more times, just to get it right?" Sam suggested.

"Sure," Ava agreed, stepping back into the booth.

The beginning chords of the song played again and Ava sang the first verse again, not minding; if this was going to be her first album, she had to make sure it sounded right. Although she enjoyed taking care of her flour sack baby, this album was her real baby. It took around two more takes to get the song right and it took around forty minutes to an hour to complete the album. After it was all finished, Ava and Dustin left, taking their flour sacks, and as soon as they arrived back home, fell asleep immediately, Ava wondering how people will react to listening to her album when she, Nell, Dustin and Sam released it tomorrow; _if_ Nell was here to help them release it tomorrow.

 _I wonder where she and Danny are?_ Ava wondered, drifting off to sleep afterwards.

 _..._

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the Ghost Zone, Danny, Nell and Valerie floated down on a floating island. Valerie deactivated her hover board while Danny and Nell moved their arms and legs, finding that they can move easily again, the paralysis having fully worn off.

"We can move again. Thanks for the save back there," Nell thanked, her and Danny smiling gratefully.

"Yeah, well, thank you both for nothing," Valerie said back bitterly. "It's both your faults that I'm stuck in this freaky ghost world."

"Zone. It's called the Ghost Zone," Nell corrected.

"Whatever!" Valerie snapped back.

Danny knelt down and picked up a rock to try and break the handcuffs connecting him to Valerie. Placing his handcuffs on a larger rock, he began smashing the rock against the chain as he said sarcastically, "Right. Cause _clearly_ , the maniac who _cuffed_ and _dragged_ us in here whom my sister has a _grudge_ against didn't have _anything_ to do with it."

"Man, I'm just getting paired up with all _kind_ of _jerks_ in my life," Valerie said dismally, looking down.

"What do you mean by that?" Nell asked, grabbing another rock and tried to use it break her own handcuffs.

"Nothing _you_ two would know about, ghosts. Some dweeb's been giving me all kinds of static at school. Because of this _project_ we're _both_ supposed to be doing," Valerie answered bitterly.

"Uh, maybe you weren't pulling your weight?" Danny suggested.

Valerie picked up another rock and also tried breaking the handcuffs while saying angrily, "Or maybe he has no _idea_ what my life is like! A job, a second job-"

" _Two_ jobs?" Danny asked, interrupting Valerie.

"I gotta catch ghosts like you guys _and_ raise money for college. Even his adopted sister doesn't know what I'm going through, even though she's one of my closest friends, but at least she cares, talks nicely to me and tries to understand. I could've been paired up with _anybody_ , but I got stuck with _insensitive_ , _uncaring_ , _DANNY FENTON_!"

She broke the rock on the last part, and they looked up when their handcuffs lit up and displayed a video screen of a grinning Skulker.

"Greetings, panicking youngsters. As I much as I would enjoy following the smell of _beans_ through the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone, I believe I have something you want right here," Skulker said, and he held up Danny and Valerie's flour sack.

They gasped in fright and shouted in unison, "We have to go back!"

Valerie looked at Danny and Nell weirdly, and Nell added, "Even though we have absolutely no idea why that sack is so important to you."

Skulker laughed evilly at them.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back in Amity Park, after Ava and Dustin left, Sam had gone back into her bedroom. Not a few seconds later did Tucker storm up to her room and marched right in, where he looked in horror at what he saw.

"What have you done to our child!?" Tucker asked in horror.

Sam looked up, still holding her flour sack.

Tucker angrily walked up to her and snatched the sack away, shouting as he placed a beret on the sack's head, "Give him back! It's _obvious_ Tucker Junior needs a strong father."

Sam snatched the sack back and protested, "No way! _Lilith_ needs to be raised in a nurturing environment, not some overcrowded baby barracks."

"OH MY GOSH! The other babies! Gotta go, bye!" Tucker exclaimed, panicking, kissing the flour sack and then kissing Sam straight on the lips!

They both stared at each other with wide eyes, shocked.

"Uhhh..." Tucker said.

Sam shook out of her shocked state and said, "That never happened."

"You got that right! Daddy's gotta run!" Tucker exclaimed, running out the door.

"Don't forget to pick up milk!" Sam shouted after him.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the Ghost Zone, Danny, Nell and Valerie flew back to Skulker's island to rescue the flour sack. They landed and got ready to start searching, unaware that Skulker was watching them from behind some nearby bushes.

"That's it, come to my trap," Skulker said quietly.

Underneath his arm, the sack started crying, causing Skulker to drop it in surprise. He looked at it before holding it up in annoyance and and asked irritably as he squeezed the sack to try and make it stop, "What _is_ this thing!? Why will it not cease this infernal racket!?"

Hearing the sack crying, Danny and Nell pointed at the bushes in front of them to be where Skulker was hiding with the sack, immediately springing into action.

Skulker threw the sack down and pointed a weapon at it, shouting, "Silence!"

But before he could destroy it, Danny, Nell and Valerie leapt down and grabbed the sack. Nell held on to it tightly as they forward-rolled onto the ground, turning around to see that Skulker was preparing to shoot them.

"Go high!" Danny yelled, and Valerie activated her hover board, flying it up just as the blast Skulker had fired hit the ground where they had once been standing.

They continued to dodge the blasts Skulker fired at them, before Valerie turned her hover board around in a complete U-turn.

"Go low!" she shouted.

Flying her hover board down, Valerie, Danny and Nell continued to dodge each blast before they used their handcuffs to trip Skulker over.

Flying up into the air again, they floated as Nell commented, "Hey, I think we got this teamwork thing down."

Skulker recovered, and leapt up, grabbing Danny, Nell and Valerie's handcuffs and yanking them off the hover board, holding them up in the air by their handcuffs.

"Just in time to get our butts fried!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Now, before I destroy you three..." Skulker started, before he grabbed the sack from Nell and held it up as he finished, "I must know, what _is_ so _valuable_ about this package."

"It's not the _package_ that's _valuable_. It's how you take care of it that counts," Valerie said.

"And dude, you're a _horrible_ mother," Danny added.

Nell smirked at Danny. "Couldn't have said it better myself, bro."

Skulker held the sack up close to his face... and the sack farted bean-smelling gas right in it! The hunter screamed in disgust and pain as he held his eyes, dropping Danny, Nell and Valerie, temporarily blind.

Danny and Nell, seeing Valerie's booby-trapped gun, reached over and grabbed it.

"Wait, what are you two doing?" Valerie asked nervously.

"Giving Skulker a taste of his own booby-trap," Danny and Nell answered in unison, smirking. Picking it up, they activated the trap, causing the Spectral Paralysis Darts to be unleashed.

Danny and Nell shoved Valerie to the ground, lying on it as flat as they could, hearing Skulker scream as he was hit with the darts. They looked up, Danny and Nell smiling, and saw Skulker completely covered in darts.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Skulker shouted. He screamed in agony as he walked for bit before he suddenly felt himself being frozen in place and he added, "Can't... move..."

He fell to the ground, one arm behind his back and the other above his head.

"Wow, I guess the rust in your suit caught up to you, hey Skulker?" Nell asked sarcastically as she, Danny and Valerie walked up to him.

"But please, don't get up on our account," Danny added as he grabbed the key for the handcuffs and unlocked them. Valerie picked up the sack and they walked off, leaving Skulker in his paralysed state.

"Okay, now my nose itches. A little help here? Anyone? Please?" Skulker begged. Danny and Nell came back, Danny holding the sack, and he allowed it to fart in Skulker's face, causing him to cough, as Nell stated, "Revenge... is smelly."

Grinning, the two left to rejoin Valerie so that they could leave the Ghost Zone.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back in Amity Park, Tucker came back home to find that his mom was busy baking cookies.

"Hi Mom," Tucker greeted.

"Cookie dear? Just made them fresh for the big bake sale," Mrs. Foley offered.

Tucker picked up one of the cookies and happily thanked, "Thanks Mom."

He began eating the cookie as Mrs. Foley said, "No. thank _you_ son, for picking up all that flour for me."

Tucker immediately spat out the cookie and looked in horror at seeing all the flour sacks he was supposed to be babysitting torn open and empty.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

...

 _Meanwhile_

In the Ghost Zone, Valerie, Danny and Nell had just walked out of the jungle, finally free from being hunted by Skulker(for now). Valerie sighed at the state of the sack; it was now ripped and dirty from it's "rescue" from Skulker.

"At least it's stopped crying. I guess I was kinda harsh on you two before. I never thought a ghost could be anything but trouble," Valerie apologised.

"That's because you never bothered to get to know one," Danny said.

"You always shoot first, asks questions never. But, like the old saying says, you can never judge a book by it's cover," Nell added.

"Truce?" Danny and Nell offered in unison as they held out their hands. Valerie shook them and said, "For now. Get me out of this ghost world and _we'll_ see how long it lasts."

"Zone. It's more of a zone. But, if you insist..." Danny began, before turning intangible and flying into Valerie, overshadowing her, and finished, "We're gonna have to do it _our_ way though."

"You know _I_ could have overshadowed Val instead, right?" Nell asked.

"I think you would have felt uncomfortable overshadowing your friend," Danny said back.

"True. Anyway, let's get out of here before we attract any _unwanted_ attention."

"Agreed."

They both flew up into the air, leaving the Ghost Zone through the Fenton Portal. Turning intangible, Nell and Valerie(Danny)flew through the lab's ceiling and out of Fenton Works, heading for Valerie's bedroom. Turning intangible again, Nell and Valerie(Danny)phased through and the overshadowed ghost huntress sat on her bed while Nell floated around, watching as Danny made Valerie deactivate her suit before phasing out of her, Valerie passing out immediately afterwards.

"Now, to get out of here before she-" Danny began, but stopped when Nell tapped his shoulder and pointed to the floor, where he saw the Nasty Gnat mascot costume.

"Oh man. You've got to be _kidding_ me," Danny said as he picked up the suit.

"I _never_ imagined that being Nasty Gnat was Valerie's _second_ job," Nell added. Turning to Danny, she smirked lightheartedly and said, "You know, you could have taken that family photo after all; Valerie _was_ there, just in the Nasty Gnat costume."

Danny gave her an unamused look.

"But," Nell continued, "I understand why Valerie didn't tell me or Ava. She must be embarrassed being Nasty Gnat as her job."

Suddenly both her and Danny heard Valerie yawn and quickly hid behind the Nasty Gnat costume, changing back to human form just as she sat up.

"What? Who's there!?" Valerie demanded.

"Ah, no need to panic. It's just us," Nell answered, poking her head out from behind the suit.

"Sorry. The door was open, and according to your chart, it's my turn to take the baby," Danny said.

Valerie noticed that Danny was holding the suit. Gasping, she snatched it off him as she shouted, "Give me that! And you better not tell anybody! I mean it! You better not!"

"We won't tell anybody, Val, of that you can be sure of. If there's _one_ thing that me and Danny are both good at, it's keeping secrets," Nell assured Valerie. "Right Danny?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Wow, this must be the _worst_ job ever. I didn't know that _this_ was the job that you were talking about," Danny said.

"That's because you never bothered to get to know me," Valerie said as she put the costume away. She turned to Nell and added, "The reason why I didn't tell you or Ava was because I was embarrassed. It was the only job that I could get, and I was afraid that it would mean having you two breaking your friendship with me."

"Valerie, neither me or Ava would _never_ do that! When we became friends with you, you were going to be my friend for life. I would _never_ break my friendship with you because of something like a job," Nell assured Valerie.

Valerie smiled slightly at her.

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm supposed to be one of the good guys," Danny said.

"Huh?" Valerie asked in confusion.

"Uh, nothing, nothing. It was nothing," Nell covered, giving Valerie a weak smile. Danny nodded in agreement and offered, "Look, maybe I can make it up to you?"

"You can start by not getting mad," Valerie said as she showed him the sack.

...

 _Tomorrow_

Friday came, and Sam, Danny, Valerie, Nell, Dustin, Ava and Owen were stunned at finding out what happened to the class's sacks that Tucker was supposed to be babysitting, laughing a bit at that. With the exception of Danny and Valerie's sack, Nell and Dustin's, Owen and Ava's and Sam and Tucker's sacks were the only ones that weren't ripped or otherwise unharmed.

Ms. Tetslaff wasn't impressed by the state of Danny and Valerie's sack, however.

"Fenton! Grey! Your flour sack is a _disgrace_! But, seeing it's not part of a _cookie_ , I'm giving you two a C," Ms. Tetslaff announced, causing Valerie and Danny to smile at that.

"Thornton and Fenton, for excellent parenting skills, showing equal responsibilities between each other, and great teamwork, I'm awarding you both an A. Whatever children you two have in your future will be grateful to have parents like you two," Ms. Tetslaff announced.

Nell and Dustin grinned and hugged each other, not caring to be embarrassed at Ms. Tetslaff's last statement.

"Manson, for exemplary parenting skills, if questionable taste in makeup, I'm awarding you an A as well," Ms. Tetslaff announced.

Sam hugged her sack happily, causing it to fart.

"Thorne, Fenton, for outstanding parenting skills and having not damaged or altered your flour sack in any way, I'm awarding you two an A as well," Ms. Tetslaff announced.

Ava and Owen grinned and high-five'd each other.

Ms. Tetslaff glared at Tucker while saying, "As for _you_ , Mr. Daycare..."

...

 _Later_

Later that afternoon, after school, Tucker was forced to refund everyone's money and to go out of business, much to his sadness as he had to give back every dollar he earned.

"Gonna miss you Alexander. And Andrew. And especially you, Benjamin," Tucker farewelled sadly as he gave the money back.

Moping in front of Nasty Burger, he tore down his business' sign, rolling it up.

"Cheer up, Tuck. You can still visit Lilith on weekends," Sam assured him, holding the sack in a purple carry bag.

"Sam, it's just a flour sack," Tucker told her flatly.

"I'm really glad that we passed this class," Owen said. Ava nodded in agreement. "Me too."

The both of them blushed.

"Well, _I'm_ glad that we didn't try Tucker's babysitting service," Dustin said.

Nell laughed and agreed, "Me too. I don't think I could trust Tucker to look after an _actual_ baby, after his mom 'murdered' those flour sack babies."

"I think we could, if it was our _actual_ baby Tucker was babysitting."

"Nonetheless, I'm happy that this project is over."

"Same here."

Nell and Dustin smiled, before Nell gave him a quick kiss on the lips, the two hugging each other.

Tucker frowned as he threw the rolled-up banner away, but it hit Nasty Gnat in the face, and they heard _Danny_ yell from inside the suit, "Hey! Watch where you're throwing that! Show a little respect, huh?"

"Wait... _Danny_?" they all asked in unison as they walked up to Nasty Gnat.

"Yeah. The other day I was such a jerk to... the person who wore this thing, I figured I give that person the day off," Danny answered, stuttering a bit.

"Aww, you're not half bad, Danny. Maybe someday Valerie will figure out the other half of both you and Nell isn't either," Sam said.

"I didn't say it was Valerie," Danny responded back.

"You didn't say it _wasn't_ ," Sam replied back.

"Well, wherever Valerie is, I'm pretty sure she's _finally_ enjoying herself," Nell predicted.

...

 _Meanwhile_

On the other side of Amity Park, Valerie was in her ghost hunting suit, hunting down-surprise, surprise-a screaming Box Ghost.

She fired several shots at him, but Boxy dodged every one, still screaming as he flew faster, hoping to lose the Red Huntress.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Valerie shouted as she prepared another shot.

"YOU CANNOT CATCH _ME_! FOR I AM THE BOX-" Box Ghost started to exclaim, but he cut himself off as he yelped when Valerie's shot hit him.

...

 _Meanwhile..._

"Anyway, what do you guys wanna do?" Owen asked.

Sam, Nell, Ava and Dustin shared a glance.

"You wanna do it now?" Nell whispered.

"Absolutely," Ava whispered back, watching as Sam pulled out her phone.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked, confused.

"You guys haven't heard the news?" Nell asked, faking confusion.

Danny, Tucker and Owen shook their heads no.

"No, what news?" they asked in unison.

They got their answer, however, when Sam started playing _Spirited_ from her phone at full volume. Danny, Owen, Tucker and every teenager nearby paused, stunned, at hearing the voice of the mysterious singer that had performed her first two songs months ago.

"' _Because I'm more than strong-willed,_

 _More than independent._

 _More than headstrong_

 _More than any of that._

 _Because, the word to describe me is spirited._

 _Spirited..._

 _Because I'm spirited.'"_

"Because Diane Eclipse released her first album online!" Sam revealed.

Almost instantly, everyone near the group of seven teenagers started spreading the word, and either downloading Diane's album on their phones, or going home to get a digital copy of her album on their computers.

Danny, Owen and Tucker's eyes widened.

"No way! Are you serious!? She _finally_ released her album?" Tucker asked excitedly.

"I'm playing it right now," Sam pointed out.

"Turn it off! Please! I need to sit and properly listen to her music!" Tucker pleaded.

"How about we head back to Fenton Works? I'm sure there's some leftover fudge in the fridge and we can eat that while listening to Diane Eclipse's album," Nell suggested.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Tucker said, and he started sprinting back to Fenton Works, causing the others to chuckle.

"I'll ask if I can end my shift early and meet you guys there," Danny said, walking back into Nasty Burger.

Nell, Sam, Ava and Dustin shared a secret smile before they, along with Owen, started walking back to Fenton Works. As they did, Nell put her hands in her short pockets, and felt something. Feeling around, Nell recognised what she was feeling in her pocket instantly. Having not had a chance to read _it_ and forgetting it was there until now, the half-ghost girl was eager to read it as soon as she could.

 _Wait until you're back home_ , Nell thought to herself. _Wait until you're back home._

...

 _Later_

Nell's P.O.V

"Nell, can you pass the fudge please? Nell? Nell!"

"Huh... wha?" I ask incoherently, looking up to face a frowning Tucker. "Sorry, what did you say, Tuck?"

"Forget it," Tucker grumbled.

"Nell, are you okay? You spaced out there for a minute," Dustin asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine, Dusty. I was just reading this," I answered, holding up the note.

"What is it?" Ava questioned.

"It's a hint about my biological dad. From _Daria_ ," I revealed.

A tense silence fell over everyone.

"Look, I will _never_ join Daria and Vlad! I would rather fully die first before doing that! I have no interest to cross over to the dark side, and I never will," I hurriedly assured them. "It's just... these hints about my dad help me piece a semblance of his identity to me."

"We know that, Nell. We just can't help but worry. Because we're your friends, and your family," Ava said back, giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Ave. Again, I'm sorry for spacing out. These hints about my biological dad are really important to me," I apologised again.

"You don't need to apologise Nell. We understand how you feel about wanting to know more about your biological dad," Danny assured me. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Turning to the others, I cleared my throat and said, "I'll try not to space out this time."

They laughed, and soon, we were listening to Ava's first album again for the second time now. I was enjoying myself, but my eyes trailed down to the note. Despite myself, I read it again.

 _Dear Noel,_

 _As you read this, I'm sure you're burning with the need to know more about your biological father. Well, here is my second hint:_

 _Your father, as you may know, is a very powerful ghost. For that, he is locked up in the most highly secure prison. I won't tell you where he is, but the people who locked him up are the Observants. However, despite their claims to be all-seeing,_ they _weren't the ones to find your father, when he disappeared. But, that's another hint for another time._

 _Until next time we meet, dear Noel, sincerely,_

 _Daria Masters-AKA, Electra_

I hated these cryptic hints, but they were the only pieces to the puzzle that is my real dad. But, they just brought up more questions. Who are the Observants? Who was the ghost who found my biological dad? Where did my biological dad disappear to before he was found and arrested?

But, those questions could wait for another time, as I crumpled up the note and chucked it into a bin.

Right now, I wanted to relax for the moment.

Until the next ghost fight, I just wanted to be a normal girl, listening to an album and goofing off with my friends for now.

 **GhostWriterGirl: I know, I know, kill me for the absolutely cruddy ending! I'm sorry, okay? Please don't break out the pitchforks! PLEASE DON'T BREAK OUT THE PITCHFORKS! ANYTHING BUT THE PITCHFORKS!*cowers underneath a nearby table while Nell and Owen give her weirded-out looks.***

 **Nell: Uh, Ghosty... are you okay?**

 **Owen: You look like you're going to have a mental breakdown any minute.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Shhh! The readers don't know I'm hiding from them wanting to kill me for the cruddy chapter ending!**

 **Nell:*raises an eyebrow and looks at readers who** _ **don't**_ **have pitchforks*I don't think they want to kill you; they're not even armed!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Really?**

 **Nell: I swear on my half-life.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay...*Comes out from underneath the table*Sorry about the overreaction. Can never be sure, with you readers. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In case you're wondering,** _ **Spirited**_ **is my own original song, so you can blame me for the semi-cruddy lyrics. And, now, the preview for the next episode-chapter, "Million Dollar Ghosts!" And here it is:**

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **The hunt is on for Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee!**

 **When Danny and Nell get a million dollar bounty on their heads, and all the best-known ghost hunters come to Amity Park to try and capture them for the reward, it is all part of Vlad and Daria's new plan! They now need a new portal to get to the Ghost Zone, but why do they have their eye on the Fenton Ghost Portal? Will Danny and Nell figure out what they're up to? Can they beat them? Will they avoid capture from the ghost hunters? Will Dustin be able to keep his ghostly secret thanks to all these ghost hunters? Is Nell, Owen, Holly and Josie gonna get in trouble from the Illinois Council because Nell has a million dollar reward on her head? Will Vlad and Daria succeed in their plan?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee in: The Million Dollar Ghosts.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I know, I know, there was a lot of questions, but I feel that when Nell gets this bounty on her head, the necromancer councils will be a little...** _ **concerned**_ **that the necromancer secret might be in danger of exposure. Not to mention, Dustin will have a hard time keeping his ecto-signature masked from all the ghost hunters...**

 **Nell: Are you saying that me, Owen and Holly are going to get a visit from some of the necromancers from the Illinois Council?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Maybe... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out**


	29. Chapter 29

**GhostWriterGirl: Hey everybody! Guess what? This is second-to-last episode-chapter of Season One, and then we can move onto the movie chapters! AHHHH! Sorry about that, but I hope you're as hyped up for the movie chapters as I am! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Chapter 28: The Million Dollar Ghosts**

Third Person P.O.V

Wisconsin, home to billionaire Vlad Masters and his adopted daughter, Daria Masters. But they were also known throughout the Ghost Zone as Vlad Plasmius and Electra, evil half-ghost, half-human hybrids, and the respective archenemies of Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee. Currently, Vlad and Daria had gone through their ghost portal into the Ghost Zone, where they hoped to take a ghostly artefact called the Skeleton Key.

"Ahh, there you are. The legendary Skeleton Key," Vlad said.

"It's beautiful," Daria murmured.

"It is, my Little Hawk. With it, we can open any door, travel to any realm, free any prisoner," Vlad continued, he and Daria grinning.

Suddenly, a ginormous bestial ghost appeared in front of the Skeleton Key's box. It was red, with a grey face, underbelly and claws, had four arms, wore black studded bracers on it's four wrists, had enormous fangs, and red and black eyes. This was Behemoth, and he was the Skeleton Key's guardian.

"And if you're the only thing standing between us and that..." Vlad went on, still grinning.

Behemoth slammed his hands together, right where Vlad and Daria were once floating. He opened them again, but was confused to see that Vlad and Daria weren't there. Suddenly, Vlad and Daria appeared out of seemingly thing air, after being invisible, grins still on their faces. They raised an eyebrow at Behemoth's stupidity.

Behemoth roared and breathed purple fire at the two floating ghosts, but Vlad and Daria merely placed a shield in front of them, deflecting Behemoth's fire. The shields disappeared and Behemoth grabbed them with his hands, but Vlad and Daria were laughing.

"This is going to be a snap!" Vlad and Daria said in unison, before disappearing in, respectively, a pink and black swirl. Behemoth looked at where Vlad and Daria used to be in confusion, before Vlad and Daria reappeared at Behemoth's belly, after teleporting out of his hands to there. Charging up an energy strike, Vlad and Daria gave Behemoth an energy strike-powered right hook each, sending the ghostly monster flying.

Vlad and Daria duplicated three times each. One of Vlad's duplicates held an ectoplasmic energy rope, another charged up a ghost ray while the real Vlad and the last duplicate charged up ghost beams from their eyes. Daria, meanwhile, had one of her duplicates charge up an electro-ectoplasmic energy rope, another charging up black-red electricity, the last one charging up a ghost ray and the real Daria charging up a ghost beam from her eyes. The Vlad and Daria duplicates with the ghost rays, ghost beams, and electricity fired their respective attacks at Behemoth, but the monster dodged them until he was ensnared by the ectoplasmic energy rope and the electro-ectoplasmic energy rope that Vlad and Daria's first duplicates created. Behemoth screamed as he was electrocuted by Daria's rope, while the real Vlad and Daria looked at the now-unguarded Skeleton Key, grinning that their plan was working. The six Vlad and Daria duplicates restrained Behemoth with even more ectoplasmic energy ropes and electro-ectoplasmic energy ropes, while the real Vlad and Daria flew straight to the Skeleton Key. They were just within reaching distance when Behemoth broke free of the ropes restraining him, and he used his tail to smack Vlad and Daria away from the Skeleton Key, causing them to fly through their portal and re-enter their lab, sliding across a table and slamming into a wall. Their duplicates also flew through the portal, merging with Vlad and Daria. The two half-ghosts glared as Behemoth stuck his head through the portal, determined to finish them off once and for all.

"Very well, Behemoth. No more Mr. Nice Plasmius," Vlad said, charging his hands up with his pink ghostly energy.

"And no more Miss. Nice Electra," Daria added, charging her hands up with her black ghostly energy and black-red electricity.

Behemoth growled at them as Vlad and Daria walked up to him, raising their hands in preparation to obliterate him... before they were stopped by a very loud noise coming from the portal's ecto-filtrator and green light flashing from it.

Behemoth roared once more before he was sucked inside the portal, as Vlad and Daria looked at what the ecto-filtrator was saying.

"Change the ecto-filtrator. Oh, fudge buckets!" Vlad exclaimed as he and Daria turned intangible.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, destroying the entire mansion and the portal. Vlad and Daria, who had turned intangible, were unharmed. Turning tangible, they looked in shock to see that their home was destroyed.

"AHHH! Our house!" Vlad and Daria shouted in unison.

"I can always buy another one, but the key! We can't get that key without a portal! Daria, I told you to change the ecto-filtrator _months_ ago!" Vlad semi-scolded his adopted daughter.

Daria's eyes widened at realising she had forgotten that chore.

"Uhhh... oops?"

"Oops? _Oops_? You forgot to do your most important chore, and now our door into the Ghost Zone is gone!" Vlad shouted.

"Look, Dad, I'm sorry! As you know, we've been a _little_ preoccupied with our evil plans and schemes. It honestly slipped my mind! Honest!" Daria defended.

"Well, the damage is done. But we need to find a working one-" Vlad started to say, but he stopped himself.

Grinning, he turned back to his human form, leading a confused Daria to do the same. Vlad pulled out a picture from his jacket, still grinning.

"Uh, Dad, could you clue me in please?" Daria asked.

Still grinning, Vlad showed Daria the picture, which caused her to grin as well.

The picture showed Vlad and Daria with the Fenton family. Vlad had his arm around an uncomfortable Maddie, while pushing Jack away with the other one, Daria had an arm around Nell, Holly, Owen, Jazz and Josie were smiling at the camera, while Danny and Nell glared at Vlad and Daria. Vlad and Daria grinned at the image of a confused Jack Fenton, now knowing there was _another_ working portal.

"I guess we'll just have to take Jack Fenton's!" Vlad and Daria exclaimed in unison, laughing evilly into the air.

...

 _Meanwhile_

At Casper High, Danny, Nell and Owen were walking with Jazz down a hallway after Jazz drove them to school.

"Thanks for driving us to school today, Jazz," Nell thanked.

"No problem, guys," Jazz replied back.

"Yeah, sometimes it's nice to avoid the bus and quietly and anonymously slip into school," Danny agreed.

Suddenly, alarms blared and red lights flashed as a robotic female voice said, "Ghost Alert. Ghost Alert."

 _Dustin!_ Nell thought worriedly.

"Danny, Nell, hide!" Jazz yelled, grabbing them by the front of their shirts.

"Why?" Danny and Nell asked her in confusion, while behind them, Owen face-palmed.

"Ummm... that's an excellent question," Jazz answered, smiling nervously.

She let them go, just as Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Danny asked them, confused.

"Didn't you guys get the memo?" Sam asked back, holding up a pice of paper that said **Memo**.

"No. Why?" Nell questioned, even more confused.

"The school's running ghost drills now," Ava answered, clearing up Danny and Nell's confusion.

"Ghost drills?" Jazz asked in confusion, while Nell and Dustin hugged.

"For a moment there, I thought your secret was discovered!" Nell whispered.

"I thought the same for you and Danny!" Dustin whispered back.

Sam pointed at something, and they looked to see Mr. Lancer in a monster-like ghost mask walking down the hallway, shouting, "BOOOO! I AM A GHOST!"

"Whose _that_ supposed to fool?" Jazz asked sarcastically.

She got her answer, however, when Jack screamed, "GHOST!"

Jack suddenly came running right into the hallway, in front of a mortified-looking Jazz, Danny, Nell and Owen, wearing the Fenton Peeler suit and pointing the gun right at Mr. Lancer.

"I got the memo! And I know that there are ghosts around here!" Jack exclaimed.

"Dad no!" Jazz protested.

"Dad, that's _not_ a ghost!" Nell exclaimed.

"It's an out-of-shape teacher in a mask!" Danny added.

"We'll see about that, son. Eat Ghost Peeler, spook!" Jack shouted,

He pressed a button on the gun and it blasted Mr. Lancer, causing him to scream as the mask peeled away and his clothes peeled away as well, leaving him in his Shakespeare boxers, breeches and singlet. All of the students laughed and Mr. Lancer hurriedly covered himself with a George Washington painting, glaring.

"I'll never respect his authority again!" a geeky boy exclaimed.

Danny, Nell and Owen face-palmed in embarrassment while Jazz sighed, feeling absolutely mortified.

"WOW! He _is_ out of shape," Jack said.

Mr. Lancer walked up to them angrily and said, "I can't give _you_ detention, but _someone_ named 'Fenton' is staying after school."

Jack and Jazz looked at their wrists and exclaimed in unison, "Whoa, look at the time!"

They ran away, leaving Danny, Nell and Owen behind to deal with Mr. Lancer.

...

 _Later_

Later that afternoon after school, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Holly and Josie were in the lab, talking about what happened at Casper High. The lab, however, was really messy; there was ectoplasmic goo, papers and trash everywhere, the equipment was all helter-skelter, and a couple of wires were out. It had been a couple of weeks since the lab was cleaned, and Jack was angry that Danny, Nell and Owen hadn't cleaned it; cleaning the lab was their chore.

"All I'm saying is that you _might_ want to think twice before you barge in like that, Dad. You really got Danny, Nell and Owen in trouble," Jazz semi-lectured.

"Oh yeah? You think they're in trouble _now_?" Jack said as he gestured to the lab. "Look at this place! Danny, Nell and Owen haven't cleaned the lab in _weeks_! The breakers are caked with goo, and... would you look at that. The ecto-filtrator hasn't been changed in six _months_! That can't be good."

"And it'll be six _more_ by the time that we're done with all this extra work Lancer assigned us," Danny said as he, Nell and Owen entered the lab, carrying backpacks which were filled to the brim with textbooks and homework, dropping them on the ground.

"Dad, are you familiar with the term 'Stay away from our school'?" Danny asked, frowning.

"Dad, I know you were doing your job, but couldn't you have done it somewhere _besides_ our school?" Nell asked as well, also frowning.

"Sweeties, relax. You know your dad loves you, and he doesn't mean to make your lives more difficult," Maddie said to them assuredly.

The news came on then, and the anchorwoman on it announced, " _The hunt is on for the ghost kids_."

"What?" Jack, Danny, Nell and Owen asked at the same time.

Now focused on the news, the anchorwoman continued, " _As a result of today's false ghost alert at Casper High, the need for competent, non-Jack Fenton ghost hunters in Amity Park has_ never _been more obvious_."

"Hey, they said my name! Need for competent ghost hunters? Hmm... what is that supposed to mean?" Jack wondered, fiddling with the Ghost Peeler. He accidentally pressed a button and made ectoplasmic goo cover his face.

" _Luckily, a mysterious benefactor has offered a million dollar bounty on the heads of Amity Park's most famous ghosts, Inviso-Bill and Lighting Belle, and hired the world's best-known ghost hunters to track them down,_ " the anchorwoman finished.

"Three... two... one," Danny, Nell, Owen and Maddie counted down as they and Jazz, Holly and Josie smirked.

"Nobody's catching those ghost kids but me!" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed a weapon and crashed into a couple of boxes filled with inventions.

The boxes fell down and Jack said, pointing to the boxes before running off, "Danny, Nell, Owen, clean that up."

...

 _Tomorrow_

The next afternoon, Danny, Nell and Owen were standing outside Nasty Burger with Sam, Ava and Dustin. The ghost hunters were all meeting at the front of the popular restaurant, and Sam, Dustin, Owen and Ava were not only worried for Danny and Nell, but Sam, Owen and Ava were worried that Dustin's ghostly secret was going to be exposed with all these ghost hunters in town.

"Danny, Nell, aren't you both worried? These are the best-known ghost hunters in the _world_ ," Sam said to them worriedly.

"And Dustin, aren't you worried that with all these ghost hunters around, that you'll be exposed as a ghost?" Ava asked her brother worriedly.

"Ava, if Danny, Nell and Owen's parents and Valerie haven't figured out that I'm a ghost, then I don't think that these 'best-known' ghost hunters will," Dustin answered her, smiling relaxedly. "Relax."

"I hope you're right," Ava muttered.

"Sam, they're the best- _known_ , they're not the _best_. I mean, _look_ at them. The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat," Danny said as he gestured to a man and woman wearing 60's-like clothes and a black-striped white tiger that looked more scared than brave.

The cat became extremely frightened and jumped right on top of the girl, digging it's claws into her skin.

"AHHH! Like, those are my internal organs, dude!" the girl screamed, before she and the tiger fell down.

"Jinkers, Scaredy Cat. You're, like, maiming her!" the boy exclaimed.

Suddenly, two teens wearing black suits with green accents riding on motorbikes leaped out of the bushes and landed on the ground as Nell said, "Those two are the Extreme Ghostbreakers."

The teens high-five'd each other, and the boy shouted, "You're the man!"

"Actually, idiot, I'm a _girl_ ," the girl corrected him.

"Right. And that's so ex _treme_!" the boy shouted as he and the girl revved up their bikes, but the boy's bike sped off and made some mud hit an African-American man named Agent K and a fair-skinned man named Agent O, who were wearing white suits and Agent K was holding a high-tech gun.

"And the government's ghost-hunting squad Guys In White," Danny finished.

"We have a cleanliness breach in shoulder section section ALPHA," Agent O said as he and Agent K looked at the mud on their suits.

"I'll file out suit cleaning number 87B OMEGA," Agent K said.

"I'll call our immediate supervisor to requisition detergent and fabric softener. LOCK THE AREA DOWN!" Agent O shouted as he and Agent K pulled out two glowing blue cubes. The cubes expanded until they became a domed forcefield, surrounding the two agents.

Nell snorted. "Seriously? All that _just_ because they got a little bit of _mud_ on their suits? Neat freaks, much?"

"You're telling me," Ava agreed.

"It's a virtual whose who of who can't catch ghosts," Danny said. His eyes widened in realisation and he added, "Which means he should be arriving any second now."

They heard the honk of the RV's horn and watched as the two Ghostbreakers screamed and had to jump out of the way when Jack parked the RV on their bikes, completely destroying them.

"Sorry about that!" Maddie apologised from the window.

"WOW! You should be careful about where you park those things," Jack said, also from the window.

"We've got _nothing_ to worry about," Nell stated.

"Hey Nell, why isn't Valerie here? It's a million dollar reward to capture Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee; shouldn't she be practically jumping at the chance to catch you two and claim the reward?" Owen asked.

"Valerie said that she and her dad were going to visit her grandmother down in Florida for a few days. I don't think she even _knows_ about the reward for me and Danny. If she did, I bet she would be here, and she'd be the _only_ ghost hunter we'd be worried about," Nell answered.

"Oh. That makes sense," Owen said.

Tucker walked up to them holding a white costume and said, "Good. Then you two won't have a problem with _this_."

He let the costume roll down, with the front of it saying in green letters **Boo-Yea Tours**.

Danny, Nell, Sam, Ava, Dustin and Owen gave him strange looks as Tucker put on the costume as he continued, "Thanks to Danny and Nell, we know the location of every ghost hiding in Amity Park. Tucker Foley's _Boo-Yea Ghost Tours_ is _bound_ to be a hit. BOO-YEA!"

Suddenly, Tucker was hit with green goo and covered with it from head to toe, completely ruining his costume and making him look like a glowing slime monster.

"In retrospect, maybe dressing like a ghost in a parking lot full of _ghost_ hunters _wasn't_ a great idea," Sam said with a frown.

Nell chuckled a bit and added, "You think?"

All the ghost hunters walked up to the goo-covered Tucker and Jack exclaimed, "I got him! Me! Jack Fenton! Danny, Nell and Owen Fenton's father!"

Danny, Nell and Owen cringed in embarrassment.

Tucker pulled off his goo-covered costume, revealing to the ghost hunters that he _wasn't_ a ghost and asked, "I'm not gonna grow a third arm, am I?"

All of the ghost hunters laughed at Jack mistaking Tucker for a ghost while Danny, Nell and Owen face-palmed in embarrassment.

Watching them from a nearby rooftop through binoculars was Vlad Plasmius and Electra, the two grinning evilly.

"Dance, you big dumb puppet, dance," Vlad and Daria said evilly.

"I don't get it. If you two just wanted to steal the portal, why not do it now when the Fentons aren't home?" The Russian vulture, Ivan, asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, Ivan has a point, Dad. Why not steal the portal now?" Daria asked, agreeing with the vulture.

"Dismantling that portal will take time, Little Hawk, and while tearing down the portal, we can tear down young Daniel and Noel's respect for their father," Vlad answered, grinning.

Daria grinned as well.

"Assuming they _have_ any," she said, causing Vlad to chuckle. She turned to the vultures and said, "You know what to do."

The vultures flew off the building, heading towards the Nasty Burger to do whatever Daria had ordered them to do.

As they got nearer, Danny and Nell gasped as their ghost senses went off, before they all screamed as the vultures dive-bombed them before flying up.

"Stand back, everyone! I've got the home-field advantage," Jack said, before pulling out the Fenton Fisher. He ran after the vultures, trying to catch them.

"Like, _those_ aren't the Million Dollar Ghosts," the girl Groovy Gang member pointed out.

"Then we should kick back and watch this. It'll be a _riot_ ," the girl Ghostbreaker said.

"An _extreme_ riot, dude!" the boy Ghostbreaker exclaimed.

"I'm a _girl_ ," the female Ghostbreaker corrected again, frowning.

"Right," the male Ghostbreaker said.

Jack, meanwhile, continued to run after the vultures, determined to catch them with the Fenton Fisher.

"Alright, ghosts! Prepare to become the Fenton catch of the day!" Jack shouted, before throwing the Fenton Fisher's ghost-proof line. The line wrapped around Ivan's leg and yanked the screeching vulture back.

Jack grinned and began reeling in Ivan, shouting, "GOT YA!"

The vulture, meanwhile, flapped his wings desperately, and managed to begin to fly away. Jack, who had been reeling the ghost vulture in, screamed as the vulture pulled him with it as he began to fly away, dragging Jack along the ground.

"I think he's giving up!" Jack shouted.

Suddenly, Jack crashed into the Nasty Burger's drive-through menu, causing him to let go of the Fenton Fisher and letting Ivan fly free and for Nasty Gnat's head to fall on Jack's.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger. Wow, you're the worst ghost hunter ever," a voice through the microphone said.

All of the ghost hunters laughed at Jack and his failed attempt to catch Ivan, while Danny, Nell and Owen face-palmed in embarrassment.

"Danny, Nell, do something!" Sam exclaimed.

"What do you want us to do? I can't become banshee and Danny can't go ghost here, in a parking lot full of ghost hunters out for our heads because of this million dollar reward," Nell pointed out.

"Besides, nobody's in any _real_ danger yet, right?" Danny added.

Suddenly, the vultures came and grabbed Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin with their claws, carrying them away as they screamed in fright.

"And... now they are," Danny corrected.

Looking at the hysterically laughing ghost hunters, Danny and Nell managed to sneak past them and headed behind the back of the Nasty Burger, where they changed into their ghost forms.

Flying up, they flew past the still-laughing ghost hunters and a humiliated Jack and a concerned Maddie(who had managed to get the Nasty Gnat head off of Jack). Suddenly, everyone's ghost detection devices went off, alerting them to the already-gone...

"GHOSTS!" everyone save for Jack and Maddie shouted.

"Ah, quit mocking me," Jack said dejectedly.

Danny and Nell, meanwhile, flew at top speed to reach the vultures and rescue Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Ava and Owen. But before they could, they were stopped when a couple of hands grabbed them by their throats, choking them. They were suddenly tossed down onto a roof of another building. Sitting up, their eyes widened at the sight of seeing their archenemies, Vlad Plasmius and Electra, floating there in front of them, grinning.

"Plasmius/Electra! What are _you_ doing here!?" Danny and Nell demanded at the same time at their archenemies.

"Well, let's see... your father looks like a fool..." Vlad started.

"There's a million dollars on both your heads..." Daria continued.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO _THINK_ WE'RE DOING HERE!?" Vlad and Daria shouted in unison, finishing.

Danny and Nell flew up to fight Vlad and Daria, but the evil father-daughter duo just grinned as they made a ghost shield in front of them, which Danny and Nell crashed into, making them fall back a few feet. Recovering, they looked down at the Groovy Gang, Ghostbreakers and Guys In White, who were trying to find-and catch-the ghosts that had alerted their detection devices, and realised who were the ones that had hired them.

"So, _you_ two are the ones who hired these idiots?" Danny asked.

"Wow, pretty poor choices for ghost hunters for you two to hire and hunt Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee," Nell commented.

"Yes, every idiot except your father. He's a free idiot," Vlad answered.

"And, Noel, we didn't choose them for their capability to capture you and Daniel; we chose them because of their gullibility," Daria added.

Their hands were suddenly encased in, respectively, pink and black energy, and appearing beside them were two, pink and black fly swatters made out of their ectoplasmic energy. Vlad and Daria lurched their fists as if punching somebody, and the swatters moved by the command and slammed Danny and Nell back onto the roof. They sat up and held their heads from pain.

"DANNY! NELL! HELP!" Sam, Tucker, Owen, Dustin and Ava shouted, Danny and Nell hearing them.

They looked over the side of the building and gasped as they saw their friends/brother being dropped by the vultures and heard them scream in fright, before they both sighed in relief when they saw them land in a dumpster outside Nasty Burger.

"As much as I enjoy catching up, Plasmius and Electra, shouldn't you be getting home to the love of your life, Vlad?" Nell asked sarcastically as she and Danny flew up to confront them again.

Vlad and Daria fired several ghost rays at them, but they both dodged as Danny said, "Oh, that's right; Dad _married_ the love of your life! Aside from Daria, you're bitter and alone!"

Just as they were about to throw a punch each at them, Vlad grabbed Danny's hand and Daria grabbed Nell's hand, and began electrocuting them with their own ghost stinger(although Daria's was coupled with her red-black electricity). Danny and Nell screamed in pain as they were electrocuted, Nell screaming even more as Daria's electricity reacting negatively to Nell's electric core, as they hung limp from their hands, their bodies shaking from the electricity. Vlad and Daria, meanwhile, had smug looks on their faces as they continued their assault.

"Oh please, Daniel and Noel, must we _actually_ defeat you both with one hand behind our backs, before you two realise you're outmatched," Vlad and Daria said in unison smugly.

They continued to electrocute them for about ten seconds until they finally stopped. Danny and Nell, who had begun to transform back to their human forms from the pain, were stopped by Vlad and Daria. They groaned and hung weakly from Vlad and Daria's grips, exhausted and weak from the electrocution Vlad and Daria gave them. They looked up at their archenemies weakly.

"Uh uh uh. We can't have you two passing out, and changing back into Danny and Nell Fenton, now can we? Right, my Little Hawk?" Vlad asked, that last question directed to Daria.

Daria nodded in agreement and smirked.

"Right, Dad," she agreed.

They both got close up in their faces and said in unison, "This might be your _father's_ party, but _you_ two are the guests of honour! TA!"

They spun around a bit before they threw Danny and Nell straight at Nasty Burger, screaming as they fell from the sky; because they were really weak and exhausted from Vlad and Daria electrocuting them, they couldn't fly and stop themselves from falling.

"It's the million dollar ghosts!" Agent O shouted as the ghost hunters watched them falling.

"Whoa! Do you know how many extreme jockstraps I can buy with a million dollars?" The boy Ghostbreaker asked, grinning.

Danny and Nell screamed as they continued to fall, while the ghost hunters-including Jack and Maddie-prepared their weapons and aimed them at Danny and Nell. Scaredy Cat got terrified and jumped on top of the girl Groovy Gang member again, shaking.

"Like, how 'bout a Kitty Krunch?" the boy Groovy Gang member offered, shaking the bag where the aforementioned cat treats were in.

The tiger suddenly growled as he felt really brave and roared at Danny and Nell as they continued to fall to the ground, they Guys In White prepping their weapons.

Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin opened the lid of the dumpster they had fallen into and Tucker said with disgust, "That settles it. Nasty Burger smells the same before _and_ after it gets thrown away."

"I don't know whether to be impressed, or seriously grossed out," Owen said.

"Grossed out; _definitely_ grossed out," Ava said back, cringing as she pulled a mouldy burger bun off her arm. "EWWW!"

"DANNY/NELL!" Sam and Dustin screamed, seeing them fall.

Danny and Nell hit the ground, hard, and tumbled over a bit before landing in front of the G.I.W, the Groovy Gang, Scaredy Cat, the Ghostbreakers and Jack and Maddie, whose weapons were all pointed at them and ready to fire and capture them.

"You know, I think I liked it better when they were laughing," Danny said.

"Me too," Nell agreed, the both of them having scared looks on their faces.

They looked at all the weapons pointed at them before they sat up. Nell, noticing Scaredy Cat growling at them, smirked as she got an idea.

"Uh... boo?" Nell simply said, still smirking.

Her idea had got the desired effect; Scaredy Cat had gotten really scared from her just saying "boo". The terrified white tiger leaped onto Agent K, claws digging into his face as the frightened big cat shook from fear.

"Ow. I have a skin breach on facial section 5," Agent K said.

While all the ghost hunters were distracted looking at Agent K and Scaredy Cat, Nell and Danny turned intangible and phased through the ground, escaping.

"Like, shouldn't we focus on the ghost kids? You know, before Jack Fenton does something stupid and they escape?" the boy Groovy Gang member suggested.

Suddenly, they were all knocked aside by Jack Fenton as he shouted, "WHERE ARE THEY!? WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"Like that?" he then asked as they all stood up and glared at Jack, unaware that Jack had noticed what they didn't; that Danny and Nell had escaped.

Danny and Nell phased out of the ground, where Jack immediately noticed them. He turned around and was about to fire at them when they turned intangible and phased back through the ground, escaping again.

Jack powered down the gun and saw all the glares the other ghost hunters were giving him. Slumping in defeat, Jack walked away, feeling humiliated.

...

 _Later_

It was early evening, and Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Dustin and Ava were back at Fenton Works, down in the lab. Danny and Nell had told Sam, Tucker, Owen, Dustin and Ava about their confrontation with Vlad Plasmius and Electra as Danny fiddled around with the ecto-filtrator.

"Come on, guys, you can't tell me the _only_ thing your billionaire archenemies are here to do is embarrass your dad," Sam said matter-of-factly.

" _And_ Vlad wants to date their mom and Daria wants to be their older sister," Tucker added as he wiped some remaining goo from when Jack blasted him with it off his clothes.

"Yes! That's _exactly_ why they're here; to make our dad look like a fool!" Danny exclaimed, but they were unaware that Jack had entered the lab as Danny continued, "I mean, did you see the way those ghost hunters were laughing at him? How _embarrassing_! We're all gonna have to live with our dad's goof-ups for the rest of our lives!"

Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin saw Jack behind them looking down sadly as Nell said, "I do love him, I always will, even though he isn't my biological father, don't get me wrong there, but he can be so _embarrassing_ sometimes. During those times, I wish that he was just like any _normal_ dad."

"Agreed; when he mistook Tucker for a ghost, I felt so _embarrassed_ by him," Owen agreed.

Sam and Ava cleared their throats and Danny, Nell and Owen's eyes widened in realisation and they asked in unison, "He's right behind us, isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he is. If you need me, I'll be upstairs, doing something wrong," Jack said sadly and they watched as Jack walked up the stairs, looking down in the dumps.

"Nice. You three wanna go upstairs and make your mom cry?" Tucker asked Danny, Nell and Owen with a frown.

"Great. We just managed to do Plasmius and Electra's job _for_ them," Nell said as she, Danny and Owen looked down, feeling guilty for making their dad miserable.

"Well, there's only _one_ thing that will cheer him up... catching a ghost," Sam said.

"Yeah, and not just _any_ ghosts..." Danny started, before he and Nell transformed into their ghost forms and they finished in unison, "Public Ghost Enemies Number One and Two."

...

 _Meanwhile_

In the kitchen, Jack was sitting at the table, feeling really glum and hurt by Danny, Nell and Owen's words and believing that he was nothing but an embarrassment to them as he remembered what had happened today and yesterday.

"My kids are right. I'm a _loser_! I couldn't catch a ghost even if one sprang up in front of me," Jack muttered sadly.

Danny and Nell suddenly phased up through the table, turned tangible, and floated in the air while shouting, "BOO!"

Jack, however, ignored them and they tried again, waving their arms around, "BOOOOO!"

But Jack remained quiet and continued to ignore their presence. Deciding to give it one last try, they shouted, "FEAR US!"

But that also didn't work. Danny floated right in front of Jack, waving his hand at him as he tried, "Hello? Ghosts! Right in front of ya!"

"Oh, What do you two want? Come to gawk at the big failure, I suppose," Jack asked bitterly.

Danny and Nell were surprised to hear their dad say that, but that didn't stop them from trying. Danny answered, "Just the opposite, Jack."

"Cool! I just called our dad by his first name," Danny whispered to Nell, who chuckled slightly.

"You two know me?" Jack asked.

"And fear you! That's why we've come to turn ourselves in, to _you_ ," Nell answered, her and Danny sure that this would cheer their dad up.

"Ah, no thanks ghost kids, I'm _tired_ of getting laughed at! I give up," Jack rejected.

"You can't do that!" Danny and Nell protested in unison, before they heard Maddie shouting, "You're darn right he can't!"

They turned around and saw Maddie there, holding the Fenton Weasel, as she shouted, "EAT HOT FENTON WEASEL, GHOST SCUM!"

She pointed the vacuum-like end of the Fenton Weasel at them and it began sucking them in like a bigger Fenton Thermos. Danny and Nell tried to resist, but they were eventually sucked into the Fenton Weasel. They were now cramped up together in the admittedly-small space.

"Okay. _This_ wasn't part of the plan," Danny said.

"Now I know what our enemies feel like after getting sucked inside the Fenton Thermos," Nell commented. Something poked in her side. "OUCH! Danny, move your elbow! You're poking my side!"

"Hey! _Your_ foot's digging into my stomach!"

The two glared at each other, before relaxing their glares, knowing that they couldn't get comfortable without poking each other.

"Guess we're stuck in here-for now," Nell muttered, a frown on her face.

Outside, Maddie beamed as she handed Jack the Fenton Weasel, saying, "Jack, you captured the ghost kids."

"I did? You're right, I did! Me! Jack Fenton!" Jack shouted excitedly as he took the Fenton Weasel in victory. He turned to Maddie and said with a smile, "You are the best wife ever."

He pulled her in close and they shared a kiss. Inside the device, Danny and Nell-even though she had a boyfriend-gagged at the sound of their parents kissing and they exclaimed in unison, "OH, _GROSS_! HELLO? WE'RE RIGHT HERE! HELLO?!"

...

 _Meanwhile_

At Casper High, Tucker, Sam, Ava, Dustin and Owen were riding a multi-seat bike attached to a carriage where the G.I.W, the Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat and the Ghostbreakers were sitting inside. Danny and Nell had asked them to distract the ghost hunters, and since Tucker was doing a ghost tour business, they decided to distract them by giving the hunters a ghost tour, and boy, was it giving them a workout!

"And if you look to your right, you'll see Casper High, whose halls... have been haunted," Tucker said, panting as he sweated.

"I know we told Danny and Nell that we would keep these guys busy. But could we have maybe done it _without_ exercise?" Sam asked, as she also sweated.

"Agreed," Ava and Owen panted in unison, sweating as well.

Dustin panted as well, although unlike Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen, he was sweating green ectoplasmic perspiration, since he was a ghost. Because of that-and of the ghost hunters' detection devices-he was sitting as far from the ghost hunters as possible.

Suddenly, the Fenton RV came speeding fast, and behind the driver's wheel was Jack Fenton, who was determined to prove those other ghost hunters wrong.

Reading the directions to the "reward" for capturing Danny and Nell, Jack shouted determinedly, "Jack Fenton will show them who the competent ghost hunter is!"

Flooring the accelerator, Jack drove to the location of the "reward", determined to prove he was just as good as the ghost hunters... and to prove to Danny, Nell and Owen that he was more than just an embarrassment to them.

...

 _Later_

A few minutes later, Jack had arrived at the place of the "reward"-which was an alleyway.

"Huh. Funny place to claim a reward," Jack said as he stood in front of the alleyway.

He walked into the alleyway, dragging the Fenton Weasel that had Danny and Nell trapped inside behind him.

"Please, stop! You don't know what you're getting into here!" Nell begged, in an effort to try and stop her adoptive dad before Vlad and Daria could do whatever they meant to do in placing the bounty on hers and Danny's heads.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm getting into; a bigger place in my children's hearts," Jack said.

"Thanks. Now we're crushed by space _and_ guilt," Danny and Nell muttered in unison. Danny then shouted, "Look, you have to listen to us! All of this is a trap!"

"Oh please, ghosts, why should I believe either of you?" Jack asked skeptically.

Suddenly, he became trapped in a cage made out of alternating pink and black ectoplasmic energy.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, confused.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" Danny and Nell asked sarcastically in unison.

Vlad Plasmius and Electra suddenly phased through the wall, clapping mockingly and smirking.

"You two. The Wisconsin Ghosts!" Jack shouted angrily when he recognised Vlad and Daria; especially Vlad since he overshadowed him.

"Ah, very good. All the pawns doing _exactly_ what they're supposed to," Vlad said, smirking.

"Like a game of chess, you have been played by the player, leaving your king undefended for your enemy to take," Daria compared. She grinned at Vlad. "Right, Dad?"

"Right, my Little Hawk. Here you three are, trapped and leaving your Fenton Portal unprotected, so we can steal it and make it a _Plasmius_ Portal," Vlad finished.

"Wait a minute. You two already _have_ a ghost portal," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah. We saw it in your lab _last_ time we were there," Nell added.

"They have a ghost portal? You two have a _ghost portal_!?" Jack asked.

"Of course we have a portal! Well... we _did_. It up and exploded on us. Ah well, that's what you get for forgetting to clean the ecto-filtrator," Vlad said, that last part directed to Daria.

"Hmm, yeah. That's what you get. Live and learn," Daria agreed, shrugging.

"Or in your case, _die_ and learn," Vlad and Daria finished in unison, before flying up into the air and heading straight for Fenton Works.

"Uh oh," Danny and Nell muttered in unison, realising that they and Owen had forgotten to change the ecto-filtrator.

...

 _Meanwhile_

At Fenton Works, down in the lab, Ivan and Edgar were busy pulling out the heavy bolts in the Fenton Portal so that they could steal it, while above them, Jazz, Holly, and Josie entered the kitchen. However, they stopped when they didn't see anyone in there.

"Mom? Dad? Danny? Nell-" Jazz began to call out, but was cut off as Maddie covered her mouth and grabbed Holly and Josie, pulling them to the ground and holding them close.

"Quiet! There are ghosts about," Maddie whispered.

Unfortunately, Ivan and Edgar had heard Jazz, phasing through the floor and floating in front of them, feeling a little insulted.

"Actually, 'ghosts' is a bit insensitive. We prefer the term, 'Ecto-Americans'," Ivan corrected.

While Jazz gawked at the ghosts, Josie stayed behind Holly, and Holly was wondering whether she could recite a silent charm to get rid of the ghosts without Jazz and Maddie seeing or not, Maddie pulled out a green ball from her utility belt. She threw it on the ground, and it caused a huge smoke screen to appear. When it cleared, Maddie, Jazz, Holly and Josie weren't there; in fact, they were running away.

"Come on! We have to get to the weapons' vault!" Maddie shouted.

"We have a weapons' vault?" Jazz, Josie and Holly asked in confusion.

They arrived at the weapons' vault, and Maddie headed to the keypad to type in the code to unlock the vault, but when she did, the code she had typed in was denied.

"Darn that man! Your father changed the password. There's no way in!" Maddie shouted.

"Or _out_!" Ivan shouted, him and Edgar grabbing Maddie, Jazz, Holly and Josie and turning them intangible, throwing them through the vault's door and inside the vault. They turned tangible again, and looked around. Even though they were now inside, it was pretty useless now.

"Oh, _great_! We're stuck!" Maddie exclaimed.

"How can we be stuck? It's not like Dad would forget to put a handle on the inside of the door, right?" Jazz asked.

However, that hope disappeared when she saw a sticky note on the door. Pulling it off, she read, "' _Note to self: Have either Danny, Nell or Owen install handle on inside of door!-Jack_ '."

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the cage, Jack was sitting on the ground, feeling defeated and frustrated. Nell again tried talking to him, "Look, listen to me! We _have_ to get to your house and fast!"

"Why? So you two can gloat while I lose my Fenton Portal and the respect of three of my kids in one fell swoop?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"You're gonna lose _more_ than that if your ghost portal explodes," Danny said.

"It's _not_ gonna explode. I'm sure either Danny, Nell or Owen changed the ecto-filtrator. I told them five times," Jack said back.

"Did they clean the lab?" Nell asked.

"No," Jack answered.

"Do they clean their rooms?" Danny asked as well.

"Nell and Owen, yes, Danny, no," Jack answered.

"Ah... would they, uh, I don't know, forget to install the handle on the inside of a weapons' vault, or something?" Nell asked.

Jack's eyes widened in realisation and horror and he stood up, screaming, "Great gollops of ghost goo, the portal's gonna blow!"

Jack picked up the hose of the Fenton Weasel and set Danny and Nell free while offering, "Ghost kids, you two are gonna help me save my family, and if you two do, I'll set you both free."

"Uh, you just did," Nell pointed out.

Jack realised that and face-palmed at his mistake.

"Good thing our dad's a lousy negotiator," Danny whispered to Nell. He said, in a louder tone, "Jack- _man, that's cool!_ -you've got a deal!"

Danny and Nell turned intangible and phased through the ground, phasing back up behind Jack. Grabbing onto him, they turned him intangible as well.

"My tummy feels funny," Jack said.

"Don't worry; you get used to it," Nell assured, and they phased both themselves and him out of the cage and flew him through the air towards Fenton Works.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back with Sam, Tucker, Ava, Dustin and Owen, the five had just finished pedalling the bike up the top of a very tall hill, feeling _very_ exhausted and tired from doing so.

"And if you look... over here... you'll see the top of... this ridiculously big hill," Tucker gestured, panting.

Suddenly, Danny and Nell flew past them, carrying Jack on their shoulders as Jack screamed in a panic, "HAPPY PLACE! HAPPY PLACE! HAPPY PLACE!"

"It's Jack Fenton, and the ghost kids!" Agent O exclaimed.

The Extreme Ghostbreakers pulled out a scooter each from their backpacks, which turned out to be rocket-powered, and did some fancy, incredibly dangerous tricks on them as they drove after Danny, Nell and Jack.

"That's our collar," Agent O said.

"And _these_ are my cuffs!" Agnes K exclaimed, pulling a cuff-link from his suit sleeve, which expanded into a saw that he used to cut the rod connecting the bike to the carriage, causing Tucker, Sam, Ava, Dustin and Owen to go down one side of the hill, and the carriage containing the ghost hunters over the other, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Dustin and Owen screaming before Dustin and Owen remembered that they had powers. Dustin quickly grabbed Sam and Tucker, who were in front of him, and flew them and himself off the bike while Owen shadow-travelled himself and Ava safely to the bottom of the hill, Dustin, Sam and Tucker joining them shortly after.

Meanwhile, the Ghostbreakers watched as the Groovy Gang and the Guys In White sped past them down the hill. Agent O pulled out two glowing devices sparking with blue electricity and threw them at Danny and Nell, where they attached to the front of Danny and Nell's jumpsuits and electrocuted them, causing them to fall and crashed into the ground, Jack sitting right on top of them. He got off, and saw that Danny and Nell's hands were the only things pointing out of the ground; the rest of their bodies were buried in the ground.

Jack grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the ground, placing them on their feet. They brushed themselves off, before turning around to see the carriage with the Groovy Gang and the Guys In White speeding towards them very fast. However, the carriage stopped and they got out, but behind them, the Ghostbreakers screamed as they crashed into the carriage. However, the Ghost breakers had smiles on their faces and they jumped out, shouting, "AWESOME!"

The boy Ghostbreaker pulled out an anti-ghost hackey sack and he and the girl Ghostbreaker played hackey sack with it, before the girl kicked it straight towards Danny and Nell, but Jack shoved them behind him.

"Look out for that hackey-" Jack started to shout, before the sack hit him and covered him in ectoplasmic goo.

"Sack," Jack finished. He looked at Danny and Nell and added, "Just so you two know, I don't enjoy helping either of you."

"Then don't! We can take care of these idiots! Go save our family!" Danny shouted as he and Nell pulled Jack in close to them. Seeing the confused expression on Jack's face, Nell added, "He means, _yours_! _Your_ family, not ours."

They let him go and watched him run as fast as he can to Fenton Works. The two grinned and flew towards the already-terrified Scaredy Cat, where they shouted in unison, "BOO!"

Scaredy Cat absolutely freaked out and tackled the six ghost hunters, sending them sprawling a few feet away from Danny and Nell.

"Oh man, this is just _too_ easy!" Danny exclaimed, before he and Nell picked them all up and threw them into a Nasty Burger dumpster, Nell closing the lid.

Landing, Danny picked up a nearby dog and said to it, "Get the kitty. Get him," before putting the dog into the bin.

Instantly, Scaredy Cat and the dog fought and the male Ghostbreaker exclaimed, "This reeks! To the extreme!"

"Maybe that was a _little_ bit overkill, Danny," Nell said to him, before grinning. "But it's still funny."

"Yep. And now, to stop Plasmius and Electra," Danny said.

"Definitely," Nell agreed, and the two flew to Fenton Works to stop Vlad and Daria.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Fenton Works, Vlad and Daria were watching the vultures slowly pull the Fenton Portal apart, but much to their annoyance it was taking a really long time. Right now, Ivan just pulled out one of the bolts and fell to the ground from how heavy it is.

"I don't suppose you could move any faster?" Vlad asked irritably.

"We're two thousand and eight years old! Be happy that we're moving at all!" Ivan snapped at him.

Suddenly, Vlad and Daria were trapped in the Fenton Fisher's line.

"What the-" they started to exclaim in surprise, before turning around and seeing Jack holding the Fenton Fisher, looking determined. Instantly, their looks of surprise turned into looks of happiness.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. We get to waste you in your own home? Ha hah ha! This is the greatest days of our lives!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Is it Christmas already?" Daria asked.

The two suddenly glowed with green energy, strengthening them, and they snapped the fishing line, laughing.

"GET HIM!" Daria ordered the vultures.

Ivan, Edgar and Zeke flew straight towards Jack, screeching.

Danny and Nell, who had just arrived, invisibly phased through the wall, and noticed that their dad was in trouble.

"DAD! We better-" Danny and Nell started to say, but cut themselves off when they saw Jack use the Jack-O'-Nine-Tails to get rid of the vultures. When he had finished, he deactivated the device and blew the smoke off the top of it.

"WHOA/AWESOME!" Danny and Nell yelled in unison, amazed at what their dad did.

"Nobody's wasting Jack Fenton while his family is in danger!" Jack shouted. He ran to the ecto-filtrator to change it, but Vlad and Daria floated in front of him, stopping him, and Vlad scoffed, "Oh please, fool! Your family's in danger every time you pick up a _butter knife_!"

"Every time you goof up, you embarrass them and every time you pick up _safety_ scissors, they're in danger!" Daria added.

"It's time somebody put you out of their misery!" Vlad and Daria finished in unison, pulling their gloves down before backhanding Jack across the face, sending him flying into a bench where the Ghost Gloves were.

"I might be a goof. I might mess up. But when my family's at stake, the gloves are off!" Jack shouted, showing that he had put the Ghost Gloves on. Realising what he had said, he added, "Well, technically they're on, but you two get the point!"

Vlad and Daria flew at him, grinning, while the Ghost Gloves glowed green and he used them to throw punches at Vlad and Daria, shocking them at how strong his punches were.

Right then, Owen shadow-travelled behind a still-invisible Danny and Nell and gaped at seeing his adoptive father holding up a good fight against Danny and Nell's archenemies.

"WHOA! Cool!" Owen exclaimed.

"Whoa is right. Dad's all over this! Which means..." Danny said, before he and Nell transformed back into their human forms and they finished, "It's time to do our chores!"

They ran to change the ecto-filtrator, but doubled back to see Jack slide a screaming Vlad and Daria across the table, clearing it of the trash on it.

"Well, tables cleared," Danny said.

Jack slammed Vlad and Daria on the beakers, breaking them.

"Beakers are taken care of," Nell continued.

Jack threw Vlad and Daria across the room, and the two slammed into the wall, before firing a, respective, pink and black ghost ray each at Jack, but he pulled the trash can to where he once was, causing the ghost rays to obliterate it. Jack grinned and dusted his hands.

" _And_ the trash has been taken out," Owen finished.

"Which means we have plenty of time for..." Danny, Nell and Owen said in unison, before running over to the ecto-filtrator to change it, until they heard a computerised male voice from the nearby speaker say, "Fenton Portal to explode in thirty... twenty-nine... twenty-eight... twenty-seven... twenty-six..."

As the speaker counted down, Danny, Nell and Owen managed to take the old filtrator out, Danny holding it.

"The filtrator. Where's the new filtrator?" Danny, Nell and Owen asked in unison.

Jack handed them the new filtrator and Danny, Nell and Owen said in unison, "Uh... we probably should have done this any of the five times you told us to?"

"I'm sorta glad you three didn't," Jack said.

Nell grabbed the new filtrator and Jack took the old one. Vlad and Daria flew up and charged at Jack, who blew the old ectoplasm in the old filtrator out, causing it to cover Vlad and Daria's faces, blinding them and sending them flying.

While they rubbed their eyes to get the goo out, Jack grabbed them, their jumpsuits and capes ripped, their hair frazzled, and a few bruises on them.

Jack grinned as he pulled the lever to open the portal, with it opening, and Jack carried them to it.

"It's not possible! You're an idiot! An _idiot_!" Vlad and Daria shouted in unison, stunned that Jack had beaten them.

"Maybe so, but _I'm_ the idiot to beat you two," Jack said back to them.

He let them go and punched them, sending them screaming though the Fenton Portal, with it immediately closing.

"That was _awesome_!" Danny, Nell and Owen shouted in unison, smiling.

"Aren't you three forgetting something? Again?" Jack reminded them, and they heard the speaker say, "Portal to explode in five... four... three.."

As it counted down, Danny, Nell, Owen and Jack threw the new filtrator up before Danny caught it, the four of them smiling.

...

 _Later_

Fenton Works suddenly blew up, but it was revealed that it was just a simulation; Danny, Nell and Owen had managed to change the ecto-filtrator just in time, and had just finished watching what could have happened on a computer with Jack in the kitchen.

"Ah, see? _Exactly_ what would have happened if you three don't change the ecto-filtrator every six months," Jack said.

"Why do you even have this simulation on your laptop?" Danny asked. Nell and Owen nodded in agreement.

"So I never forget to tell you three why it's important to change the ecto-filtrator," Jack answered.

"We won't. And you shouldn't forget _this_. We're really proud of you, Dad," Danny, Nell and Owen said in unison.

"I can't believe you beat those ghosts back into the Ghost Zone!" Danny exclaimed.

"That was seriously awesome, Dad," Nell complimented.

"Really cool," Owen agreed.

"Ah, thanks kids. So, from here on in..." Jack started as he, Danny, Nell and Owen walked out of the kitchen.

"We'll remember our chores," Danny, Nell and Owen said in unison.

"And I'll remember that my actions have consequences to others. Especially my family," Jack finished, the four of them walking past the vault that Maddie, Jazz, Holly and Josie were trapped in.

"JACK!" Maddie shouted.

"DAD/DADDY!" Jazz, Holly and Josie shouted in unison.

"LET US OUT!" Maddie yelled.

"DAD!" Jazz shouted.

"DAD!" Holly shouted.

"DADDY!" Josie shouted.

"JACK!" Jazz, Holly and Josie shouted in unison.

"Man, that's cool," Jazz, Holly and Josie said in unison.

...

 _Meanwhile_

In the Ghost Zone, Vlad and Daria had just gone through the portal, and boy, were they mad!

"Unbelievable! _Jack Fenton_ beated us. US!" Vlad and Daria shouted angrily in unison.

Vlad suddenly felt something hit his back, and he looked behind him to see it was the Skeleton Key. Instantly, Vlad and Daria's mood changed to a happy one.

"And yet here we are, holding the key we've been searching for. Oh Jack Fenton, even in your success, you failed!" Vlad and Daria exclaimed in triumph.

They heard a roar and they turned to see Behemoth towering over them, grinning, before he ate them!

"Oh, Butter Biscuits!" Vlad and Daria cursed.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Nell's P.O.V

After an hour, we realised that Mom, Jazz, Holly and Josie were missing, and came back to the weapons' vault, where Dad let them out. Let's just say, they are _mad_.

Right now, I was in my room, listening to tunes as I wrote a new song for Ava to sing, humming along, totally relaxed-until a voice suddenly spoke from my right.

"Hello, Noel Ravendale."

"AGGHHH!" I yelled, literally flying two feet up from my bed. When I managed to float back down to my bed and recognised who the voice belonged to, I groaned.

"Hello, Head Councillor Crowley."

The Head Councillor of the Illinois Necromancer Council was dressed in a floor-length hooded black robe, the hood covering her face. Silvery threads were in the fabric and trimmed the hood-line, sleeve-lines and hemline, and a huge silver button held the robe together. Head Councillor Crowley pulled the hood back, revealing a pale-skinned female face with long black hair tied in a severe braid, silvery strands in it, ruby-red lipstick and flint-grey eyes. Her expression was always cold and unamused to me. She pursed her lips as she stood up from my desk chair, which she had been sitting in, and moved to stand next to my bed, her expression unreadable(Head Councillor Crowley did an excellent poker face).

"You have gathered a _lot_ of public attention, Miss. Ravendale. Fighting ghosts, being made Public Ghost Enemy Number Two, saving people, kidnapping the mayor, and recently, a million dollar reward on your head. The Council is... _concerned_ , that you may be close to having the necromancer world exposed."

I scowled slightly.

"Ma'am, I have _not_ being using any of my necromancer powers in my ghost fights; only my ghost powers. And if I _have_ to use my necromancer powers, I would use my telekinesis gift, minimum. I have been mindful to not expose our world."

"Still, we would prefer that you... _downplay_ the amount of public attention you are gaining. It would put all of our minds at ease."

"Downplay the amount of public attention? Hello, I didn't _ask_ to have all of this public attention! I just wanted to put all these ghosts back and be kinda like a hero! I never asked to be Public Ghost Enemy NumberTwo! So don't tell me to 'downplay' all of this public attention when I'm apparently one of the only two people in this town capable of protecting it!"

I breathed deeply after my rant, eyes down. When I looked up, Head Councillor Crowley was smirking. Gosh, I hate her.

"Feel better, Miss. Ravendale?"

 _No; what would make me feel better is if I electro-punch you in the face,_ I thought sarcastically. I guess I should explain my hatred for Crowley.

Now don't get me wrong, the Head Councillor of the Ohio Council, the state me and Owen, Holly and Josie lived in before our parents died, I liked a lot, despite the fact that he had to initiate a _disciplinary_ action on me one time. However, after our parents died and we were adopted by the Fentons, Crowley and the two other Councillors came, expressing their displeasure of having four necromancer kids, one whom was half-ghost, adopted by a _mortal_ family, who are _ghost-hunters_ no less, Crowley threatening that if we, especially me, did anything to potentially expose the necromancer secret, the consequences _wouldn't_ be pleasant. And don't even get me started on the time that, after Crowley scared Josie when we had been at the Illinois Council's headquarters for a "special" party(which was an excuse for her to check up on us and see if we were exposing the necromancer secret to our adoptive family)by threatening her with moving her to another family and erasing the Fentons' memories of her after she had nearly exposed her gift over shadows to Jazz, I got angry and caused a mini-tornado to spin Crowley around, and then a mini-rainstorm on top of her head, soaking her. She was humiliated, and decided that she basically hated my guts, and the feeling was _very_ mutual; I was ten when that happened. Over the years, Crowley would "visit" me, as she believed _I_ was the loose cannon out of the Ravendale siblings, the wild card, the girl responsible for the worldwide exposure of the necromancer world, starting with the Fentons, threatening me both verbally and with the _disciplinary_ action I had mentioned earlier. I guess me fighting ghosts as Storm Banshee(or as Amity Park's media had dubbed me as, "Lightening Belle"), me being Public Ghost Enemy Number Two and that that million-dollar reward on my head must have ruffled her feathers _big_ time.

Huh, come to think of it, I ruffle a _lot_ of people's feathers(let's see... Mr. Bern, Head Councillor Crowley, Daria, AKA Electra, Skulker, Desiree, Walker, does Vlad count?, I guess Valerie counts... yep, that's all).

But I looked up at Crowley and said, in a hopefully calm voice, "Yes, yes I do. Now, can you leave please? I've got homework to do and I need to go to bed soon, in case my ghost sense goes off and that's compromised."

"Ah, there's that snarky attitude of yours coming into play. I must say, out of your four siblings, _you're_ the most disrespectful one. Now, your older sister, Holland Ravendale... now _that's_ a respectful girl."

Oh, did I mention that Holly _adores_ Crowley and looks up to her, seeing her as her idol, and Crowley adores Holly back? Well, I've mentioned it now.

I shrugged and said, "Holly was always the respectful one. And I _am_ respectful." _Just not to you_ , I added bitterly.

Crowley laughed, a harsh sound.

"While that may be true, we _both_ know you've never respected my authority."

"Is there a point to this visit, or did you just come here to tell me to keep a low profile and for us to have an idle chat?"

"Your snark amazes me, Miss. Ravendale. And yes, there _is_ a point to this visit..."

Crowley stood up and loomed over me, her face hardening, grey eyes turning as dark as thunderclouds.

"Give up playing the hero."

I was stunned into silence, and Crowley saw this as an opening for her to continue.

"I know you said you're one of the only two people to handle the ghosts, and you may be, but you're a necromancer first and foremost. We do our work in _secret_ ; not flaunting it like you and that other 'hero', _Inviso-Bill_ have been doing. What you're doing right now attracts too much attention, attention that the Councils can't afford. There's pressure on me to stop you before the Ancients step in, and while I'm more than happy to strip you of your ghost powers with a simple charm, the other Councillors and the Ambassadors feel as if a _talk_ would be better. And here I am, _talking_ to you to stop this ridiculous act of you being a hero, to get all this attention off our backs before it jeopardises our world. And, the other Councils fear that you playing the hero, using your ghost powers, will corrupt you and make you a danger to not only us, but the world; not to mention, this work _will_ endanger your mortal adoptive family, your mortal friends, and the mortal boy you love. So give up, stop being the hero, handle the ghosts to us necromancers, like always... before you become corrupted by your own power, or someone you love or an innocent civilian gets hurt, or worse, _dies_. And the world, both the mortal and the necromancer worlds, will be safe and sound again."

Talk done, Crowley prepared to shadow-travel back to the Illinois Council's headquarters, me breathing very hard. Managing to catch my breath, I asked, in a voice that I was surprised was loud enough to be heard, "And if I don't?"

Crowley turned to me, a cruel smile on her lips that sent shivers down my back.

"Then you risk becoming corrupted and endangering not only your mortal friends, family and lover, but every innocent civilian in this town you are so determined to protect from ghosts. And we will be needed to do more... _painful_ ways to force you to stop, before the Ancients step in.

"So, Noel Rochelle Ravendale, what's _your_ decision?"

She shadow-travelled back to the Council's headquarters before I could speak.

I was shaking, my mind going at a million miles an hour as I processed what Crowley had said.

The Councils wanted me to stop being Storm Banshee, to stop fighting ghosts, because they feared not only was all the attention I was getting would jeopardise the necromancer world, but that I would become corrupted by my own ghost powers, and that I was endangering everyone I cared about and the people I was protecting in this town, even though they saw me as an enemy. They saw me as a threat... a threat that would be neutralised when I stop doing what I was currently doing; fighting ghosts along with Danny and protecting the town I have grown to love, the town that I've been calling my hometown for nine years, despite not being born there.

Silent tears slid down my cheeks at realising the necromancer world saw me as a threat because I was half-ghost and my ghost form was gaining public attention that would be dangerous to the necromancer secret, even though I was one of them.

 _I'm one of them... and they see me as a threat because I'm half-ghost and Storm Banshee_.

Suddenly, my tears stopped flowing. I narrowed my eyes as I balled up my shaking fists, rage slowly coursing through me.

Necromancers, the secret people who did the same job as me and Danny, capturing ghosts and sending them into the Ghost Zone, saw me, one of their own, as a _threat_. Just because I was _half-ghost_. And they wanted me to _stop_ protecting my friends, my family, my town, my _home_ from ghosts despite that I was Public Ghost Enemy Number Two just because they were _afraid_ that all the negative attention I was receiving was putting the necromancer secret in danger, when I've hardly used my necromancer powers in ghost fights?

That settled it. No way was I giving up fighting ghosts and being Storm Banshee, even with all the negative attention. Sure, there was a chance I _could_ become corrupted by my own powers, and sure, there was also a chance my family, friends and Dustin or an innocent person could be hurt, but if it meant being a hero and protecting this town and everyone in it from ghosts, even with all those chances... well, damn the consequences then.

 _You want my decision, Crowley? Well, here it is: I am_ not _gonna stop being Storm Banshee. I am_ not _gonna stop fighting ghosts. And I am most certainly_ not _gonna stop being a hero. No matter the chances, I am_ not _gonna give that all up. So never ask me to change that decision again, because it. Is. FINAL!_

I painted bit from my mental choice/rant at Crowley, unclenching my fists as my rage dissipated, feeling calmer now.

A knock on my door came and Holly opened it, poking her head in.

"I thought I heard someone else here. Guess I was wrong, but just in case, are you okay Nell?"

I let out another breath and gave a smile to my sister, who I knew would _never_ consider my powers and me being Storm Banshee a threat to our world.

"I've never felt better."

 **GhostWriterGirl: So... that went a little dark, but I believed that, with Nell being Storm Banshee and her becoming Public Enemy Number Two, the million-dollar reward, all the attention she gets from ghost fights and whatnot, the necromancers would have picked it up and would have felt threatened by it, believing that Nell's becoming too dangerous and a threat to the world. So, the Illinois Council has their Head Councillor, Crowley, who hates Nell and vice versa, visit Nell to tell her to stop being a hero, but Nell, as stubborn and as headstrong as she is, won't stop being a hero... especially when the necromancers feel threatened by her, one of their own, for using her powers to fight ghosts and protect people and her town. So yeah, she isn't gonna stop being Storm Banshee, no matter what... and especially after the next chapter...**

 **Nell: Of** _ **course**_ **I'm not gonna stop being Storm Banshee! It's my responsibility to fight ghosts who threaten my town, no matter that Crowley and all the other necromancers want me to stop!**

 **Owen: Good on ya, sis.**

 **Nell: Thanks Owen.**

 **Owen: You're welcome.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*thinks over Nell's last comment and comes to a decision*Yep, it's official.**

 **Nell and Owen:*in unison*What is?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Nell has a hero complex, like Danny.**

 **Nell: I do not!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: It's okay, Nell; all heroes have one.**

 **Nell:*grumbles as Owen chuckles a little at his sister having a hero complex like Danny*You better not tell Danny.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Great idea!*leans towards the door and shouts*Hey Danny!**

 **Danny: What?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Guess what!? Nell, officially, has a h-**

 **Nell:*uses GhostWriterGirl's emergency duct tape to duct tape her mouth close*Shut it!*shouts to Danny*Errr, nothing Danny! Me and Ghosty were just having a chat! She's just messing with ya!**

 **Danny: Okay.*leaves***

 **Nell:*glares*Say that I have a hero complex to Danny, and I'll make you regret. Got it?**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*nods***

 **Nell: Good.*rips duct tape off GhostWriterGirl's mouth***

 **GhostWriterGirl: Now I know how Nell and Owen feel when I do that to** _ **them...**_

 **Nell and Owen: What was that?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Nothing! So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, up next is "Control Freaks", which is the last episode-chapter! Onto the "movie" chapters after it! Yay! So, here's the preview:**

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE**_ **:**

 **The circus is in town!**

 **When Circus Gothica comes to Amity Park, Sam is excited and wants to go see it. But, when Danny, Nell and Dustin begin to act strangely, and it's somehow linked to the mysterious staff that Circus Gothica's ringmaster, Freakshow, carries around with him. What** _ **is**_ **going on with Danny, Nell and Dustin? Can Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen figure it out and rescue them? And how does** _ **Owen**_ **somehow know about the staff?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee in: Control Freaks**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I hope you enjoyed it! And no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. All I own is this story and my OCs. Anyway, see ya around! GhostWriterGirl out! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to be telling Danny about Nell's now-official hero complex!*leaves* Danny! I've got something to tell you!**

 **Nell:*eyes widen before narrowing in murderous rage*OH NO YOU'RE** _ **NOT**_ **, GHOSTWRITERGIRL!*runs out of room yelling angrily and sprints towards GhostWriterGirl and Danny***

 **Owen:*looks uncomfortable*Uhhh... Owen Fenton out?**

 ***room blacks out***

 **(Read and review please!)**


	30. Chapter 30

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back! And I have survived the wrath of Nell!**

 **Nell: The only reason why you survived my wrath was because you hadn't told Danny about my, supposedly, hero complex.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: But it's true! You, officially,** _ **do**_ **have a hero complex!**

 **Nell:*grumbles*I do not.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay, whatever you say... anyway, yes, so here's the last episode chapter, "Control Freaks"! After this is the "movie" chapters! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Chapter 29: Control Freaks**

Third Person P.O.V

It was midnight, and at one of Amity Park's jewellery stores, everything was quiet; almost _too_ quiet. Suddenly, all the jewellery glowed green and flew out of the display cases they were in, and Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee intangibly phased the upper parts of their bodies through the window.

"And I thought 'Merchandise is flying off the shelves' was just an expression," Danny quipped as he and Nell fully phased in and turned tangible, before they fired two ghost rays each at the floating jewellery.

One of Danny's ghost rays revealed a ghost woman with green skin and long black hair wearing a one-shouldered red two-piece jumpsuit with a wrist-long sleeve on the left arm, black thigh-high boots, a wrist-long red glove on her right hand and a spiked armband, a spiked collar, a beauty mark, several ear piercings and her left eye surrounded by triangular eyeliner, one of Nell's ghost rays revealed a hulking green ghost man wearing spiked bracelets and a spiked collar with black hair, Danny's second ghost ray revealed a green-skinned dwarf ghost wearing nothing but a black collar, Speedos, boots and gloves with black hair and a beard and Nell's last ghost ray revealed a ghost woman wearing a red cloak, her face concealed by the hood, who also had green skin and her visible arm had tattoos and was wearing a black bracelet. All four ghosts had glowing, pupil-less red eyes. Their names were Elastica, Goliath, Midget and Lydia.

"WHOA! Who are you guys?" Danny asked. He looked at Nell, who had more experience with ghosts and asked her, "Do you know who they are?"

Nell shook her head. "Until now, I've never seen these ghosts before."

Midget dropped the jewellery he was holding and launched himself at Danny, grabbing his head. He stretched Danny's mouth open for a second before he covered Danny's eyes, causing him to stumble around blindly.

"Hey! I'm not a hat person! Especially if the hat is a dwarf!" Danny exclaimed, before he flung Midget off his head, causing him to smash a display case and cause the alarms to go off.

"Great, just what we need; police attention," Nell muttered sarcastically.

She and Danny began to fly off, but bumped into Goliath, who growled at them.

"Okay, all things considered, maybe the tiny hat-guy was better," Danny said. Nell gave him a raised eyebrow that said, _You think?_

Suddenly, Goliath grabbed them and flung them screaming at Elastica, who used her powers of elasticity to stretch and wrap around the pillars, creating a slingshot which Danny and Nell hit, before they were flung away and crashed to the floor, where Lydia floated behind them. They turned around and looked as she threw off her hood and landed, revealing that instead of hair she had spikes that formed a Mohawk, multiple ear piercings, a nose ring, she was wearing a black corset-like top, black bikini bottoms, black boots, black bracelets and she was completely covered in tattoos of ghosts, ghastly animals and ghoulish objects, which flew off her; Lydia's special power was that she could bring her tattoos to life and could command them. The tattoos flew at Danny and Nell, causing them to stumble back, until they got determined looks on their faces, their bodies glowing green. They leapt up into the air, tucking their knees up and crossing their arms with palms facing outwards as a circle of green-white energy surrounded them, spinning around them and become brighter and brighter until it exploded in a burst of green light, repelling the tattoos and causing them to hit Midget, Elastica, Goliath and Lydia. When the light died down, it revealed Danny and Nell still curled up in those positions, unharmed.

They straightened, and Danny said angrily, "You know, it's ghosts like _you_ who give ghosts like _us_ a bad name!"

Suddenly, they heard police sirens and they looked out the window to see a police car parking in front of the jewellery store, after having been alerted by the alarm.

Lydia called back her tattoos, which covered her skin again, before she pulled up the hood of her cloak and turned intangible and phased through the ceiling. Her comrades did the same, causing the jewellery they were holding to drop and land in Danny and Nell, effectively framing them.

One of the policemen kicked the door open and demanded, "Freeze, Inviso-Bill and Lighting Belle!"

"Although it's hard to come up worser names than those," Nell quipped, before she and Danny turned intangible and phased through the floor, leaving behind the jewellery.

The police walked up to the spot where Danny and Nell had previously been standing and the second policeman asked the one who had kicked the door open, "Hey, wanna tank this stuff and blame the ghost kids?"

The first policeman sighed and said, "You're under arrest."

The policeman who had asked sighed in disappointment.

...

 _Meanwhile, Back At Fenton Works_

Nell's P.O.V

It was a few minutes later since me and Danny had arrived back to Fenton Works. We had changed back into our human forms and I immediately called Star; I had recognised that jewellery store... it was the same one that Star's mother owned.

Star immediately picked up. " _Nell, did you hear!?"_

"Yeah, I heard. Apparently, the ghost kids robbed your mom's jewellery store. Is your mom okay?"

" _She wasn't at the store, luckily, but she was pretty distraught at learning Inviso-Bill and Lighting Belle had attempted to rob her store. She's fine now, though."_

"Okay, I just thought I should call you to see if your mom was okay."

" _Thanks, Nell. You're a wonderful friend._ "

 _And yet I can't tell you that I'm half-ghost, a necromancer and secretly Storm Banshee-or Lighting Belle, as the media has named me as_ , I thought bitterly. Looking at my TV, where I had been watching _Hulk_ , I saw an ad come up for something that both me and Sam wanted to see.

"Hey Star, have you heard of Circus Gothica?" I asked her

Star sighed and answered, " _You've mentioned it a few times. Why?_ "

"It comes to Amity Park tomorrow, and both me and Sam are planning to cut first period to see the opening act." Hey, I may be a tomboy, but I _do_ incorporate Goth into my style. And, the circus _did_ look pretty cool.

" _Why are you telling me this?_ "

"Just wanted to."

" _If you_ are _cutting first period, who's gonna cover for you?_ "

"I'm sure I can ask either Owen or Ava to cover for me."

" _Okay. Don't blame me if you and Sam get caught._ "

"We're _not_ going to be caught. I have... _special_ ways to guarantee that." In other words, turning myself and Sam invisible.

" _Okay... don't say I didn't warn ya. But, have a good time at the circus anyway._ "

"Thanks. Bye."

" _Bye._ " And Star hung up.

I set my phone down and watched the ad for Circus Gothica.

"' _I, am Freakshow, ringmaster of the Circus Gothica. Circus Gothica, where the acrobats put the 'Death' in 'Death-defying'. Circus Gothica, where your nightmares are made into reality. Circus Gothica, come and get your freak on... with real freaks. Cross over... to the dark side._ '"

"Cross over to the dark side," I muttered, my voice trance-like.

My bedroom door opened and Holly walked in. Seeing that my TV was on, she sighed and said, "Nell, it's nearly ten o' clock and school's tomorrow. You need to get some sleep."

"Cross over to the dark side," I repeated.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. But you need to get some sleep."

She turned off my TV and I blinked, feeling like my head had a wet blanket on it that was now removed. I rubbed my head, not understanding what had come over me.

"Uhhh... What happened?"

Holly shook her head and sighed, as if saying, _Really?_

"What's happening _now_ , is that you're going straight to bed, miss," Holly said, giving me a glare.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mom," I said sarcastically, grabbing my pyjamas and changing into them behind my closet door. Stepping back out, I climbed into bed, giving Holly another eye-roll.

Holly sighed exasperatedly, and left.

As soon as she had left I rubbed my head again; it still felt fuzzy, as if my mind had been put to sleep for a second and put my body on auto-pilot.

 _That's really weird_ , I thought, before lying down. _And that staff Freakshow has... it looks_ really _familiar... could it be... no. Just a coincidence._

By now, I should have learned that when you're a half-ghost necromancer who fights ghosts, _nothing_ is a coincidence, especially what happened during the next few days...

...

 _Tomorrow_

Third Person P.O.V

At the Manson household, in Sam's room, the Goth girl was sleeping peacefully-until she was rudely awoken by really bright sunshine and a really peppy voice saying, "Good morning sunshine! And how do we greet the brand new day?"

The voice belonged to Sam's overly peppy mother, Pamela Manson, who was pulling back Sam's curtains along with Sam's equally peppy father, Jeremy Manson, who said, "With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude."

Sam immediately wrapped her pillow around her head to block the sunlight and groaned, "I'm a creature of the night _doomed_ to a family of _morning_ people."

Pamela sat on Sam's bed and said, "Uh Sam, sweetie, I thought maybe we... try to mix it up a little with the wardrobe today."

After she said that, she pulled out a bright pink dress with a yellow flower print, a white belt and a white flouncy collar.

"Nothing says, 'Hey world, look at me!', like floral prints," Jeremy said.

"Okay, but I need to add _one_ little personal touch," Sam agreed, pulling out a spray paint can and spraying black paint on the dress, before using scissors to cut off most of the hem, much to her mother's shock.

...

 _Later_

In the Manson kitchen, Sam, her parents and her grandmother, Ida Manson, were eating breakfast and watching TV, with Jeremy and Pamela looking at Sam.

They heard the reporter on the next TV program say, "' _Up next, is your teenage daughter moody? Surly? Is her outlook on life blacker than her eyeliner?_ '"

Sam looked at her parents, who narrowed their eyes as they frowned at her.

"' _Take an active interest in your child. Know who her friends are. Learn to recognise a bad influence when it walks through your door._ '"

The Mansons' kitchen door opened and Danny and Nell walked inside, Danny holding a CD.

"Hey Sam! I got that Morbid Anti-Social Youth CD you wanted," Danny said to Sam.

Pamela and Jeremy frowned at Danny and Nell.

"What? Have you heard _My Parents Reek_? That cut rocks!" Nell said.

They frowned even harder at her, especially since her style was as gothic as Sam's.

A red spiral appeared on TV and a man with chalk-white skin, red eyes, yellow teeth and wearing red lipstick, black eyeliner, a red triangular earring, a black bowler hat with a red stripe, a red unitard, a black vest, black boots, black gloves, a long dark grey coat with red buttons at the cuffs and a red stripe near the bottom of the coat and a black bow tie holding a red staff with a red orb that had something swirling inside, was shown, grinning widely.

"' _I, am Freakshow, ringmaster of the Circus Gothica, where your nightmares come alive. Circus Gothica, where the clowns never smile. Circus Gothica, come and get your freak on... with real freaks. Circus Gothica! Coming to Amity Park. Cross over... to the dark side._ '"

"Cross over to the dark side," Danny and Nell muttered in unison in a trance-like voice as they looked at the crystal ball on top of Freakshow's staff, before their eyes glowed pupil-less red as they continued to look at the crystal ball.

"Now _there's_ some evil mind pollution we _won't_ be seeing any time soon, sweetie," Pamela told Sam disapprovingly as she turned the TV off.

"But we already bought our tickets!" Sam protested.

Her parents frowned at her.

She sighed exasperatedly. "We'll be _fine_! It's just harmless entertainment, right guys?"

"Cross over to the dark side," Danny and Nell repeated in unison, their voices still trance-like, as their eyes still glowed pupil-less red.

"Hilarious!" Sam commented sarcastically. She grabbed their hands and pulled them to the door while continuing, "Can we leave now, or do you two wanna stay and corrupt my grandma?"

They left then and Grandma Manson said, grinning, "Cross over to the dark si-i-ide."

Pamela and Jeremy looked at her in concern and Grandma Manson said while dropping her grin, "I'm just kidding, lighten up!"

...

 _Meanwhile_

Outside, Sam had let go of Danny and Nell, who's eyes were still glowing pupil-less red, and had shut her front door, before walking up to them, frowning.

"Will you two quit messing with my parents? That's _my_ job," Sam asked them.

Danny and Nell broke out of their trance then.

"What? Huh? Sorry Sam. We both must've gotta a little spacey back there," Danny apologised to Sam, rubbing his head.

"Well, we _were_ up pretty late last night," Nell pointed out, also rubbing her head.

Sam dropped her frown and said, "It's okay, but just watch what you guys say around them. They already think I'm on the road to troubled teen-hood."

Sam began walking in the opposite direction, followed by Nell, and Danny asked them in confusion, "Where are you two going? School's this way."

"The Circus Gothica train pulled into town last night. We're cutting first period to watch the opening ceremony at the train station," Sam answered him, excitement in her tone.

"We planned on doing it last night, and I am _not_ going to miss out on it," Nell added, also excited.

"Sam, Nell! You both could get into serious trouble," Danny said to them with a frown.

"Who could get into serious trouble?" Ava asked as she and Dustin walked up to them.

"Hey Dusty," Nell greeted, smiling.

"Hey Dell Nell," Dustin greeted back.

"I was saying that Sam and Nell could get into serious trouble since they're planning to cut first period to see Circus Gothica's opening ceremony at the train station," Danny explained.

Ava and Dustin's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"Take it easy, guys! Tucker and Owen have first period free. Tucker's covering for Sam while Owen's covering for me," Nell said.

...

 _Meanwhile_

At Casper High, in the boys' bathroom, Tucker and Owen were dressed in the same clothes that Sam and Nell wore and were now placing wigs on their heads that were like Sam and Nell's hairstyles. Puckering their lips, they put on, respectively, purple and red lipstick, completing their Sam and Nell disguises.

"This is _so_ wrong," Tucker and Owen said in unison. Tucker looked at a dollar note that Sam had given him in exchange for dressing as her and added, "But _you_ make it right."

Owen shuddered and said to himself, "Nell _so_ owes me for this."

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back with Sam, Nell, Danny, Ava and Dustin, Sam and Nell ran down the sidewalk towards the train station, Danny calling after them, "Don't blame me if you two get caught!"

Suddenly, he felt a chill go up his spine as he gasped an a blue mist coiled it's way out of his mouth, his ghost sense alerting him that a ghost was nearby. With Sam, Nell's own ghost sense went off, and she stopped in her tracks to look around warily.

Suddenly, Midget appeared holding a money bag and ran right under Ava, Dustin, Danny and Nell's legs. Nell immediately doubled back as she and Danny looked at the sky and Danny said, "And speaking of getting caught."

Up in the sky, also carrying money bags, was Elastica, Goliath and Lydia, Midget flying after them.

"I'M GOING GHOST/BECOMING BANSHEE!" Danny and Nell shouted in unison, jumping on a trash can and onto a truck, before leaping off it and transforming into their ghost forms mid-leap, immediately flying after the four ghosts while Ava and Dustin ran after them, in case they needed any help.

Down below, a police car started chasing after the four money bag-toting ghosts as well as Danny and Nell continued to follow the four ghosts before they stopped in midair, unaware that Ava and Dustin were following them.

"Opening a new bank account? Don't forget your free toaster!" Danny quipped, before firing a ghost ray from his fists and hitting Midget dead-on, causing him to let go of the money bag he was carrying which landed on the police car, causing it to accidentally crash into a nearby fire hydrant. Danny, Nell, Ava and Dustin winced.

"Curse you, ghost kids!" The policeman shouted in anger at Danny and Nell.

"Oh great; _more_ fans," Nell groaned, and they continued to chase after the ghosts.

Ava looked at Dustin and said, "Okay, I'll say this once, and I'll say it again: Danny and Nell are _awesome_!"

"Definitely," Dustin agreed, looking at his sister. "But we should continue to follow them."

Ava nodded and Dustin picked her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style, before turning invisible and flying after Danny and Nell.

All four money bag-carrying ghosts phased through a billboard, which had Freakshow on it as an ad for Circus Gothica. Danny and Nell stopped and gasped as they looked at the crystal ball, their eyes becoming pupil-less red and they fell into a trance for a second before they shook their heads, clearing them of the trance, and turned invisible/intangible and phased through the billboard, determined to catch the ghosts.

Behind them, Dustin also gasped and stopped when he saw the crystal ball on the billboard, his eyes also turning pupil-less red as he too fell into a trance before he shook it off and phased through the billboard.

When Danny and Nell were on the other side of the billboard, they turned visible and tangible as they looked for the ghosts, but they had disappeared. Instead, they were met with the sight of the Circus Gothica's train, the smaller tents for it's attractions and the huge main tent for the circus, where there was a skeleton on top. Down below, there were hundred of Goths milling about. Nell smiled.

 _This looks so AWESOME!_ she thought.

"Terrific! The crooks got away, we're officially late for school, and... I've never seen so many Goths out in broad daylight," Danny said.

After he said that, all the Goths opened up umbrellas.

"That explains it," Nell said, grinning.

"Whoa," Dustin said, turning himself and Ava visible. "This looks really cool."

"Dustin? Ava? You followed us?" Nell asked, frowning.

"We only followed you in case you and Danny needed any help," Ava defended.

Nell sighed, but said nothing more.

"Well, look who decided to slum it with the troubled teens," Sam said to them with a smirk.

"What?" Danny asked as he, Nell and Dustin floated to the ground, where Dustin let go of Ava. Nell retorted back, "We're not in trouble!"

Suddenly, they heard police sirens and Dustin instinctively turned invisible when they saw police cars pull up to the train station and Sam said to Danny and Nell sarcastically, "Oh yeah! You're both upstanding citizens. Need to hide from the law?"

"No!" Danny and Nell replied back in unison, before turning invisible as well and flying behind some old oil barrels, transforming back into their human halves as Sam and Ava leaned against the barrels, Dustin also flying behind the barrels and going back into his human disguise. They came out from behind them and started whistling with Sam and Ava, watching as the police ran past them.

"COME BACK HERE INVISO-BILL AND LIGHTING BELLE!" One of the policemen shouted.

Sam and Nell smirked when they saw Danny, Ava and Dustin and they said in unison, "Looks like we're not the only ones cutting first period."

Danny, Ava and Dustin glared at them.

"But, since we're all here, we might as well watch the opening ceremony," Nell added, and the five of them walked down to the crowd gathered around the train cart with a skull-shaped door.

The "jaws" of the skull opened, making a ramp, and Freakshow walked out, a wide grin on his face and holding his staff.

"Greetings, fellow outcasts! I am Freakshow, your master of ceremonies. Are you ready to smile, relax and forget all your troubles amid the pleasant diversions of the circus?" Freakshow asked all the Goths.

"NO!" all the Goths gathered there yelled.

"Then you've come to the right place! Prepare to be disturbed and appalled by a small sample of the bizarre and abnormal world...of Circus Gothica!" Freakshow announced, gesturing to the cart he had walked out of.

A tightrope suddenly shot out of the cart and attached to a pole, where a pair of blue eyes could be seen inside the cart. A black-gloved hand appeared on the tightrope, before the tightrope walker fully appeared, and the crowd gasped, seeing her arm bent in the opposite direction. She began to crawl on the tightrope on her arms and legs, and behind her a juggler came out juggling skulls, another woman came out, spinning around in a spiked spinning wheel, and a tall man wearing a skeleton costume came out, being the final performer. All the Goths, including Nell, yelled in excitement at seeing all the gothic circus performers, but when Danny, Nell and Dustin looked at Freakshow's crystal ball, they fell into another trance as their eyes once again glowed pupil-less red.

" _This_ is the greatest moment _ever_! _Nothing_ could ruin this for me!" Sam exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, her smile dropped when she heard her _mother_ yell through a megaphone, "Parents of Amity Park! We urge you to boycott this morbid assault on the morals of our children!"

Along with her parents were other parents in Amity Park and also other citizens who didn't exactly like the idea of Circus Gothica in town, forming a protest against it. All of the Goths booed in response.

"What are they _doing_ here!? Why can't they have day jobs like _regular_ parents!?" Sam whispered.

Ava's eyes widened when she recognised two people in the crowd.

"Oh no, my parents are here too!" Ava exclaimed, looking at a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots and a man with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes wearing a green, blue and white flannel shirt, dark grey jeans and black shoes. Their names were Julie Ava Thorne and Harris Jonathan Thorne.

Freakshow jumped up onto a box and yelled, "Don't let the rantings of the close-minded norms beat you down. Show them your true colours! And when I saw 'colours', I mean 'all-black'! Make them see you for who you are!"

"Make them see us for who we are," Danny, Nell and Dustin repeated, before they smirked and their irises became red.

All eyes were suddenly on them when they shouted in unison with smiles on their faces, "Hey everyone! Over here! We're Danny and Nell Fenton, Dust Thornton, Sam Manson and Ava Thorne! We cut school and we're proud of it!"

All of the Goths cheered for them and Ava and Sam watched as a Goth came up and spray painted Danny and Nell's shirts and Dustin's jacket black.

"You three are one of us now," the Goth said to them.

"SAM/AVA!?" Jeremy, Pamela, Julie and Harris asked in unison as they looked at them.

Sam and Ava immediately face-palmed, knowing the amount of trouble they were in right now.

...

 _Later_

At Casper High, Danny, Nell, Sam, Ava and Dustin were in Principal Ishiyama's office with Maddie and Jack, Pamela and Jeremy and Julie and Harris, sitting in front of the principal's desk. Principal Ishiyama had tried to call Dustin's "parents", but Ava, knowing that Dustin's secret would have been blown, lied and said that his parents were away for a business trip and the place they were staying at had no cell phone reception. Amazingly, Principal Ishiyama had bought it. While they were in the office, Danny, Nell and Dustin had broken out of the trance that had come over them back at Circus Gothica, and even though they were confused, they could tell they were in huge trouble, as they awaited punishment for cutting school.

"Some might call this little act of rebellion a cry for attention. But _I_ call it a cry for _de_ tention. Isn't that clever?" Principal Ishiyama said.

"I'm surprised at you, Ava! You've _never_ cut school before, accident or not!" Julie said, looking at her daughter angrily.

"We're disappointed in you, young lady. Very disappointed," Harris added, also looking at Ava angrily.

"Nice job, guys. Maybe I should I have cried, 'Hey! It's Inviso-Bill and Lighting Belle!'" Sam whispered angrily.

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me back there," Danny apologised.

"Me neither," Nell agreed.

"Bad judgement, that's what! Next time _think_ before you both act!" Jack yelled angrily at them, holding his arm out.

Suddenly, a blaster popped out of his jumpsuit and blasted green goo all over Pamela and Jeremy. They frowned at Jack and Maddie and Pamela said, "Obviously, the apple doesn't fall far from the overbearing orange-jump suited tree!"

"You got a problem with jumpsuits!?" Jack asked angrily as he and Maddie stood up, offended by the insult.

"Jack, let me handle this," Maddie said to her husband, before asking angrily, "You got a problem with jumpsuits!?"

"Samantha, I forbid you from seeing _these_ two, or _any_ of your other troubled friends," Pamela said, pointing to Danny and Nell.

"My friends are perfectly _normal_!" Sam protested.

Suddenly, Mr. Lancer slammed the door open and Tucker and Owen appeared, still wearing their Sam and Nell disguises, wincing.

"This is _so_ wrong!" Principal Ishiyama exclaimed, covering her face with her hand.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Circus Gothica, in the big top, Freakshow walked inside and commanded as he held up his staff, "Slaves, centre ring!"

The circus performers from the opening ceremony appeared and removed their disguises, revealing themselves to be the ghosts that had been robbing all of those places for the past few days, gathering in the centre ring in a straight line.

"For generations, my family has controlled ghosts with _this_. Untold power and all _they_ could think to do was entertain the masses! Where as _I_ have found a much more profitable use for you minions," Freakshow said as Goliath came up holding a chest, which opened to reveal money that they have stolen. "And as soon as the newest members of our cast joins us, this entire town will be mine for the taking!"

In his crystal ball, an image of Danny and Nell in their ghost forms appeared. Freakshow added as an image of Dustin in his human disguise, before it faded away to reveal his true ghostly self, appeared, "Including this seemingly normal human boy."

...

 _Tomorrow_

The next day at the Casper High library, later in the afternoon, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Ava, Owen and Dustin were all in detention, Danny, Nell, Sam, Ava and Dustin for cutting school, and Tucker and Owen for covering for them.

Sam and Nell looked at their Circus Gothica's tickets and Sam said, "I wanted to experience something horrific and unimaginable. _This_ isn't what I had in mind."

She and Nell looked back up in disgust as they saw Mr. Lancer sitting in front of them clipping his toenails, the toenail clippings flying towards them. ( **AN: Okay, that's just gross! Why would the school even allow Mr. Lancer to** _ **do**_ **that?** )

Nell sighed. "You and me both, Sam. You and me both."

"We can always go to the circus tomorrow, Sam. That is, assuming we're not grounded and your parents let me, Nell and Owen within two hundred feet of you," Danny said to her.

"I still think that's a little extreme, putting a restraining order on you three," Ava said.

Dustin nodded in agreement. " _Really_ extreme."

"Guess we'll have to settle for the live webcast of opening night," Tucker said as he turned on his PDA behind the book he was supposed to be reading, revealing Freakshow on screen. Owen's eyes instantly widened when he saw the staff Freakshow was holding.

 _No, it can't be... but it was lost_ hundreds _of years ago... but just in case..._

"Tucker..." Owen started to say, but the Freakshow on Tucker's PDA interrupted him.

"' _Creatures of the night, unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!_ '" Freakshow exclaimed.

Danny, Nell and Dustin looked at the crystal ball on Freakshow's staff and felt themselves go into another trance as they said in unison, their eyes turning pupil-less red, "Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica."

They stood up and headed towards the open door and were about to walk out, only to be stopped by Mr. Lancer, who asked them, "And just _where_ do you think you three are going, Mr. and Miss. Fenton and Mr. Thornton?"

Danny, Nell and Dustin's irises turned red again and they smiled evilly. They turned invisible/intangible and flew into Mr. Lancer's body, overshadowing him.

"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica," Danny, Nell and Dustin said in unison while overshadowing Mr. Lancer.

The overshadowed Mr. Lancer walked into the nearby janitor's closet, and Danny, Nell and Dustin flew out of his body and phased out of there, Danny and Nell in their ghost forms and Dustin in his true ghostly form, with Danny locking the door with the key.

" _Cask Of Amontillado!_ Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Mr. Lancer demanded as he began banging on the door.

Owen's eyes widened again, looking back at Freakshow's staff.

 _It could be... but I have to be sure..._

Sam walked up to them with a frown on her face and said as Tucker, Owen and Ava walked up to stand beside her, "Danny, Nell, Dustin what are you three doing?! We're in too much trouble as it is!"

"No such thing as _too_ much trouble. Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica," Danny, Nell and Dustin said in unison with grins on their faces, before they turned invisible/intangible and phased through the ceiling and out of the building, leaving.

"Man, we better follow them," Tucker said.

"Oh no! But that would mean skipping detention and going to the circus!" Sam exclaimed sarcastically.

Ava face-palmed at the blank looks Tucker and Owen gave her and Sam said, "Hello? Irony."

"You two should _seriously_ read more," Ava commented.

Sam grabbed Tucker's wrist and Ava grabbed Owen's wrist, dragging them out of the library as they headed to Circus Gothica.

...

 _Meanwhile_

It was early evening, and at Circus Gothica, Freakshow was running a show. He stood in the centre ring, and a spotlight shone on him.

"Please welcome, three performers who put the 'death', in 'death-defying acts', the Grim Reaper himself and his accomplices, the Necromancer and the Vampire Witch!" Freakshow announced, gesturing to the high wire above him.

Standing on a platform were three teens, two male, one female. One of the male teens was dressed in a dark grey hooded Grim Reaper's robe with the hood pulled over his features so that only his nose and mouth could be seen, holding a scythe, the second male teen was dressed in a black hooded robe, the hood also covering most of his features, with white skulls stitched along the hemline and a huge skull in the centre, and the female teen was dressed in a long black long-sleeved witch's dress, a silver belt around her waist, with the skirt splitting at the front to reveal she was wearing black leggings and white knee-high boots, with the top part of the boots lighting-shaped, white fingerless gloves, with where the gloves met the fingers lighting-shaped, a high-collared back cape with red lining, a black witch's hat, a black mask, and when the female teen opened her mouth, vampire fangs could be seem.

The crowd gasped as the three teens walked on the high wire, the Necromancer and Vampire Witch walking behind the Grim Reaper, as they knew that if the performers made one wrong move, they could fall, and since there was no net, well...

However, much to their relief and excitement, they didn't fall, and they stopped in the middle with the Grim Reaper leaping into his scythe and balanced upside down on it while the Necromancer lifted the Vampire Witch, who spread her arms out and lifted one knee up, giving the audience a fanged smile. The gothic audience cheered and whistled for the performance.

Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava, meanwhile, had arrived to the circus and had split up to go to different directions; Sam and Ava headed one way and Tucker and Owen headed the other way. The girls went inside the " **Cast Only** " section and looked around for Danny, Nell and Dustin.

As they looked around, they heard a voice ask, "What are you two doing back here?"

They gasped and turned around, and saw Freakshow standing there with his staff, frowning at them.

"Whoa! Freakshow! This is _so_ cool!" Sam exclaimed in awe.

Ava elbowed her and hissed, "Focus, Sam!"

Sam shook her head. "Uh, yeah!"

She looked at Freakshow and inquired, "We're looking for a couple of friends of ours, who are acting kinda weird?"

"Oh, that narrows it down to, oh, _everyone in this tent_!" Freakshow answered, before laughing at his joke.

He suddenly became annoyed when the Grim Reaper, the Necromancer and the Vampire Witch entered and he said, "What are you three _doing_ , dolts! Get back out there and do your encores!"

Instead, the three removed their hoods and mask, revealing them to be Danny, Dustin and Nell in their ghost forms, having snapped out of their trance.

"Sam? Ava?" they asked in unison, confused.

"What is that? Is that... is that _free-will_? Obey me, minions!" Freakshow ordered, pointing the staff in their faces.

Danny, Nell and Dustin's eyes turned pupil-less red as they were placed back under Freakshow's control.

" _What_!? You're _controlling_ them!?" Sam and Ava asked in anger.

Freakshow looked at the now-mind-controlled Danny, Nell and Dustin and commanded, "Get them!"

Danny, Nell and Dustin narrowed their eyes and Danny lifted up his scythe as Nell's hands crackled with electricity and Dustin's hands glowed red. Ava and Sam screamed as Danny brought his scythe down and Nell shot a electric blast and Dustin shot out a red ghost ray...

...

 _Later_

Minutes later, Freakshow was back in the centre ring, ready to start the next act.

"Please welcome, two brand-new vict... uh, _talents_ , to the high wire, in their first, and final performance," Freakshow announced, effectively covering his slip-up, as he gestured to the high wire.

Standing on it was Sam and Ava, who were blindfolded, Danny, Nell and Dustin standing behind them on the platform. With a swing of his scythe, Danny cut the two girls' blindfolds off, causing them to immediately look down and gasp as they saw how high up they were from the ground, screaming as they wobbled a bit, but soon regaining their balance. Tucker and Owen ran in and were shocked to see them up there.

" _Sam_ _/_ _Ava_?" Tucker and Owen asked in unison.

"Guys, listen! You three don't wanna do this! You're being controlled!" Sam said to them. Ava added, "She's right! It's _Freakshow_ who's making you three do this; his crystal ball is mind-controlling you three somehow! You three have to break from it's spell!"

But all Danny, Nell and Dustin did was smile evilly, and with a laugh, Danny used his scythe to cut the rope, causing it to split and sending Sam and Ava hurtling to the ground, screaming as they did so. However, at hearing them scream, Danny, Nell and Dustin temporarily broke out of Freakshow's control, as Danny's eyes turned green, Dustin's eyes turned blue-gold, and Nell's eyes turned red-silver again, and they flew after Sam and Ava, Danny catching Sam and Nell grabbing one of Ava's arms and Dustin grabbing the other before the two girls could hit the ground, causing the audience to cheer, thinking it was all part of the act. Freakshow, meanwhile, frowned in anger and walked over to where Danny, Nell and Dustin had landed with the staff.

Danny, Nell and Dustin place Sam and Ava on the ground and held their heads in pain.

"Guys! Don't scare us like that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Agreed; you three almost gave me a heart attack back there!" Ava agreed.

However, when Danny, Nell and Dustin dropped their hands, their eyes had turned red again, showing that they were back under Freakshow's control, and they got in Sam and Ava's faces as they asked menacingly in unison, "How _should_ we scare you two?"

They suddenly got blank looks on their faces and walked away, leaving them with Freakshow, who walked up to them and growled threateningly, "Consider _that_ a warning, girls."

He walked away after saying that, heading back to the ring. Tucker and Owen came up to them and Owen gave Ava a tight, totally-friendly hug, relieved that she was all right, while Tucker exclaimed, "Geez girls, you nearly gave me and Owen heart attacks! Can we take time off from all of this Goth stuff and actually _look_ for Danny, Nell and Dustin?"

"That _was_ Danny, Nell and Dustin; in those costumes!" Sam revealed.

"Freakshow's controlling them with some kind of crystal ball. It explains why they were acting weird these past couple of days," Ava added.

Owen's eyes widened again, as he thought, _There's no doubt about it! That staff Freakshow's using to control Danny and Nell_ is _the Staff! I have to tell the others!_

"Come on, guys! We have to save them!" Sam yelled, before she, Tucker, Ava and Owen ran out of the tent.

"Uh, yeah, about that! Sam, I might know a bit about the sta-"

Before Owen could say anything else, Pamela asked, "Sam?"

The four teenagers stopped in their tracks, as they had run into Sam's parents and Ava and Dustin's parents, along with other protesters.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" Pamela asked a second time, a frown on her face.

"Um... Lancer let us out?" Sam lied.

...

 _Meanwhile_

"LET ME OUT!" Mr. Lancer shouted, still trapped in that janitor's closet.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back at the train station and Circus Gothica, Pamela, Jeremy, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen heard Maddie ask, "Are we late for the protest?"

They turned around, and saw that Jack and Maddie standing there next to the RV, holding protest signs, a large bazooka strapped to Jack's back.

"I brought the Fenton Riot Gear," Jack said, grabbing the weapon, but he accidentally fired it, destroying Pamela and Jeremy's signs.

Pamela frowned at Jeremy, who protested, "What? I didn't invite them."

"Hey, isn't Danny and Nell supposed to be with you?" Jack asked Sam.

Pamela walked in front of Jack and said as she showed him a document, "Not according to this restraining order they're not- _including_ your son, Owen."

"Well, they're not here and they're not at school. So where _are_ they?" Maddie asked.

...

 _Meanwhile_

The answer to her question was at the Amity Park Museum, where the alarm was going off. Suddenly, Goliath, Elastica, Midget and Lydia phased out of the building, holding paintings. After them, Danny, Nell and Dustin also phased out of the building, Danny's hands glowing green, Nell's hands glowing electric white and Dustin's hands glowing red. Danny had a crown on his head and a priceless, antique necklace, Nell had a tiara with a diamond in the middle, a couple of antique bracelets on her left wrist and a Victorian-era necklace, and Dustin was wearing an antique medallion around his neck.

"Ecto butts in gear!" Nell shouted as she, Danny and Dustin fired a couple of ghost rays at the ghosts, making them scream in pain briefly before moving.

"This party is _just_ getting started!" Danny, Nell and Dustin exclaimed in unison, their index fingers glowing, respectively, green, white and red, before they flew off.

They frowned and looked down when they heard police sirens below them, before smirking wickedly.

"Oh _please_!" Danny and Nell exclaimed in unison, before firing three ghost rays each at the police cars' tyres, sending them skidding across the road.

Dustin grinned evilly as he kissed Nell and said, "You're beautiful when you're wicked."

Nell smirked wickedly and said back as she returned the kiss, "And you're handsome when you're evil."

"Enough sappy stuff! We need to go!" Danny shouted.

The currently-evil couple grinned evilly before flying off with Danny, heading to the next place they were going to rob.

...

 _Meanwhile_

"' _In the wake of parental protests, Circus Gothica ringmaster, Freakshow, had this challenge to his critics,_ '" a reporter announced on the news.

Freakshow appeared, standing on one of his train carts, and announced on the news, "I invite you to attend a _free_ performance for parents, police and concerned authority figures. See the show, and see for yourselves that we're _harmless_ entertainment."

The reporter came back on as she continued, "' _In other news, police got a break in the recent rash of mysterious burglaries as security cam footage revealed the ghostly culprits._ '"

A video from a security camera revealed Danny, Nell and Dustin phasing out of a vault at one of Amity Park's banks, holding two money bags each, Goliath, Midget, Elastica and Lydia phasing out of there invisibly. Danny, Nell and Dustin noticed the camera and flew up to it, smiling evilly at it before sending a ghost ray each to destroy it.

The reporter came back on and finished, "' _And finally, have you seen this out-of-shape teacher? He was last sighted at Casper High school library._ '"

A picture of Mr. Lancer came on the screen with the word " **MISSING** ". Sam, who had been the one watching the news on her TV, turned it off, before turning to her computer as she heard the Skype ringing and answered it to reveal Owen, Ava and Tucker on different screens, Owen holding a grimoire and flipping through it's pages.

"Guys! Did you catch the news? We gotta do something to save Danny, Nell and Dustin!" Tucker exclaimed.

"How ironic is it that _I'm_ stuck under house arrest while my _parents_ go to a free Circus Gothica show!?" Sam asked them sarcastically.

"Only _slightly_ less ironic than the fact that they were about it being evil?" Ava pointed out.

Tucker noticed Owen still looking through that grimoire and asked him, "Hey man, what are you doing? Are you looking for a necromancer spell that could help us save Danny, Nell and Dustin?"

"One, they're called charms, not necromancer spells. And two, I'm looking for information on Freakshow's staff... which I'm searching for... AH-HA! Here it is!" Owen answered, before exclaiming in triumph.

"Well? What does it say?" Sam asked as she, Tucker and Ava leaned in closer.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses, guys! Here's what it says," Owen said, before he began reading the information on Freakshow's staff out.

"According to this grimoire, the staff is actually called the Staff Of Hypnos, and was created by, surprise, surprise, Hypnos, the ghost of hypnosis. He created the Staff to control other ghosts to do his bidding, and using this stuff, he created an army to take over the human world. And he almost succeeded, until the necromancers stopped him and the Ancients managed to take the Staff and use it against Hypnos, commanding him to leave his army and the human world and to become a prisoner in a place I don't really want to say out loud. After that, the Ancients managed to free the mind-controlled ghosts, who immediately returned back to the Ghost Zone, and they placed the Staff Of Hypnos in... whoa. That's some _serious_ protection."

"What is?" Ava asked, impatient to leave more about this Staff Of Hypnos so that she could free her brother and her friends.

"Well, after the battle, they placed the Staff Of Hypnos in a vault deep below the Ancients' castle, before placing multiple charms, booby-traps, wards, and incredibly thick doors with really complicated locks to guard it, where it has been there ever since they first locked it up. They went a little overboard with the protection, but since this Staff Of Hypnos can control both ghosts _and_ half-ghosts, I'm saying that this protection was well-justified."

"Owen, if the Staff Of Hypnos is at these Ancients' castle and is so heavily-guarded, how come you think that Freakshow's staff is the Staff Of Hypnos?" Sam asked him.

"Because I wasn't finished, Sam. According to the grimoire, in the 1800s, someone managed to beat all the booby-traps, deactivate the protective charms and wards and get past all the thick-wooded doors with the really complicated locks, taking the Staff Of Hypnos, and making it disappear. Apparently the person who stole the staff was a necromancer who didn't have any necromancer powers, since his family's necromancer powers skipped a generation, and the three most-likely reasons why he took the staff are either A), he wanted to have _some_ form of power, B), he wanted to prove that he could beat the Staff Of Hypnos's traps and wards without _any_ powers, or C), he wanted to impress a human girl. Every necromancer has heard of the Staff Of Hypnos's mysterious disappearance, but I have a feeling it was kept in the powerless necromancer who stole it in the first place's family, who decided to use it to create a circus and Freakshow, who is the Staff Of Hypnos's current wielder, is the powerless necromancer's descendant. And since he may have married a human girl, and he didn't have any necromancer powers to begin with, it's possible that Freakshow doesn't have any necromancer powers, and his family hasn't had any necromancer powers since his ancestor's parents. So, there's the information about the Staff Of Hypnos."

"Hey Owen, not that I minded the history lesson, but is there _anything_ in there that tells us how to free ghosts from the Staff Of Hypnos's control?" Sam asked, her tone slightly sarcastic.

"There is, but... I won't be able to cast the charms that would free them," Owen answered.

Ava, Sam and Tucker's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, these charms are _really_ complicated! I don't think even _Holly_ can cast them. The Staff Of Hypnos has some _really_ powerful ghostly hypnotic energy, so a _really_ powerful necromancer has to cast these types of charms to free the ghosts under the staff's control. I'm afraid that the only necromancers who can cast these charms are the Ancients themselves."

"Then why don't we ask the Ancients to help? I'm sure they would like to get the Staff Of Hypnos back," Tucker asked.

"Wow, Tucker, great idea! Let's call the leaders of the necromancer world, and they can learn that Nell, who is a necromancer _and_ half-ghost, has gone evil, Owen and Nell have kept the existence of not only a ghost, but _another_ half-ghost, from the Illinois Council, _and_ they have told three humans about the existence of the necromancer world," Ava said sarcastically, frowning as she folded her arms. "They'll be _so_ willing to help us, assuming afterwards we don't get our minds wiped, Danny's powers aren't taken away, Dustin isn't sent to the Ghost Zone and Nell and Owen aren't punished."

"So... bad idea?"

"Yep," Ava and Owen said in unison.

"It doesn't matter; what matters is that we need to free Danny, Nell and Dustin," Sam said, a determined look on her face.

"Agreed," Tucker, Owen and Ava said in unison.

"And we can't free them while we're stuck under house arrest. So, try to sneak out and I'll meet you guys at the train station," Sam added, turning off her Skype as the others did the same, before running to her window, where she threw a rope ladder out of it. Quickly climbing down it, she started to run from her house... but was caught by Grandma Manson, who was looking at her with a smile on her face.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going, bubelah?" Grandma Manson asked Sam.

"You don't understand, Grandma! My friends are in trouble, and if I don't do something right away-" Sam started to exclaim, but was interrupted by Grandma Manson as she said while showing Sam a picture of her when she was fourteen on a scooter, "You know, I had a wild streak when I was your age."

Sam looked at her grandmother in confusion and asked, "Why are you showing me this?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm old and babbling... or maybe you should _sneak out_ and help your friends while, I'm lost in my memories," Grandma Manson answered, smiling.

Sam smiled too, understanding what her grandmother meant, and gave her kiss before running off towards Circus Gothica to save Danny, Nell and Dustin.

As soon as she was out of eyesight, Grandma Manson took off her cardigan to reveal she was wearing the same shirt as Sam's before putting on a wig styled like Sam's hairstyle and said, "This is _so_ wrong, but I dig it!"

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back at Circus Gothica, in the big top, all the parents and concerned civilians were sitting inside waiting for the free show, with Pamela, Jeremy, Julie, Harris, Maddie and Jack were sitting with each other in the front seat, waiting for the show to start. Pamela was holding a clipboard and she said, "I'm keeping a detailed list of anything I find objectionable, immoral or obnoxious."

Suddenly, they were covered in food and drink as Jack accidentally split some on them, causing them to get even more annoyed at the Fentons, especially Jack.

"He on the list?" Jeremy asked a glaring Pamela.

"Right now, he _is_ the list," Pamela answered through the gritted teeth.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Sam had arrived at Circus Gothica's train. She suddenly gasped when she saw three shadows appear on the train cart in front of her, one of them bat-shaped, and they were approaching her, fast, so she quickly ducked under the train to avoid being caught.

"Sam? Are you here?" Ava asked.

"Sam? Was that you?" Owen asked as well.

"Guys?" Sam asked back as she came out and frowned when she saw Tucker wearing a bat-shaped hat.

"Hey Sam. Is this a great Circus Gothica hat, or what?" Tucker asked Sam, pointing to his hat.

Sam just slapped if off his head in annoyance.

"I'll take that as an 'Or what'," Tucker said.

"You think?" Owen asked Tucker sardonically, earning him a glare from Tucker.

They climbed onto the train cart's roof and opened the hatch on it, jumping through it. When they landed, they found themselves in a room filled with stolen paintings, money, jewellery, gold bars, museum artefacts, and right in the centre, the Staff Of Hypnos, the glowing crystal ball on top filled with swirling hypnotic ghostly energy; energy that had mind-controlled Danny, Nell and Dustin. They all gasped when they saw it, Owen looking at the Staff Of Hypnos in awe.

"The Staff Of Hypnos. After centuries, I am now looking at one of most dangerous, but most mysterious, artefacts of the necromancer world," Owen murmured, awe in his tone. "It's beautiful... but it belongs within it's secure vault underneath the Ancients' castle."

"There's the Staff Of Hypnos!" Sam exclaimed.

"I might be able to use it to break Danny, Nell and Dustin out of their mind-control, but I'll need t-" Owen started to say, but was interrupted by Sam, who said, "Let's grab it and-"

However, she was cut off as she, Tucker, Owen and Ava were blasted out of the train by two green ghost rays, two electric white ghost rays and two neon red ghost rays, landing on the tracks. Looking back at the train, they saw Danny, Nell and Dustin, who had been the ones to blast them out of the train, fly out of the train cart, their hands glowing with their respectively coloured ghostly energies, as they grinned evilly, and a grinning Freakshow walk out, holding the Staff Of Hypnos, the hypnotic ghostly energy inside it's crystal ball swirling and spiralling inside it.

Suddenly, the train began to move away further away from them, with Danny, Nell and Dustin on it. Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava stood up and began chasing after the train.

"NO!" they screamed in unison.

"Yes, please scream. A shame anyone who might help you is busy enjoying my _free_ show!" Freakshow exclaimed, before laughing maniacally, as the train went faster and faster, and Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava continued to run after it.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back at the circus' big top, the audience watched as Lydia phased into the tent and floated in the centre, before throwing off her hood, revealing her evil smile, and commanded her tattoos to come off her body and attack the audience, which they did. The audience screamed as they were attacked by Lydia's tattoos and were scared by them.

"GHOSTS!" Maddie and Jack yelled as they stood up, Maddie throwing her hood on.

Pamela, Jeremy, Julie and Harris ran to the exit, but when Jeremy, Harris and Julie pulled back the curtain, they found that they were trapped inside the big tent by a brick wall.

"We're trapped!" Jeremy exclaimed as Harris began body-slamming the wall, in an attempt to break it.

"Okay, that's objectionable, immoral and obnoxious," Pamela said as she wrote it down.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back outside, Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava stood on metal bars as the train moved underneath them.

"We have to jump!" Sam shouted.

"You crazy!? I can't jump!" Tucker exclaimed.

"And _I_ can't abandon Danny, Nell or Dustin!" Sam shouted back.

"Neither will I! Nell's like my twin sister, and Danny and Dustin are like the brothers I never had. I can't leave them to be controlled by the Staff Of Hypnos," Owen agreed.

"Dustin's my brother, Nell's my best friend who is like my sister and Danny's like my other brother; I can't abandon any of them!" Ava agreed as well.

Holding hands, they all jumped onto the train, yelling as they did so. They landed on their stomachs and held on as Sam added, "Plus, I'll never hear the end of it if my parents find out they were right about Danny and Nell being evil."

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the tent, the audience continued to scream their heads off as the tattoos continued to attack them and scare them senseless, Lydia grinning evilly as she watched. Looking down, she saw Jack and Maddie run into the centre ring, but she just smirked, thinking that Jack and Maddie couldn't stop her or her tattoos; but she was soon proven wrong.

"Stand back everyone!" Jack shouted.

Suddenly, from parts of his and Maddie's jumpsuits, blasters came out, before they started doing acrobatic tricks and spun in circles, the laser beams from their blasters hitting not only every single tattoo, but also a stunned and shocked Lydia, who flew out of the circus tent. Maddie landed in front of a stunned Pamela and Jeremy and an impressed Julie and Harris.

"I ask you once again, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH JUMPSUITS!?" Maddie screamed at Pamela and Jeremy, glaring at them.

Julie and Harris laughed as Pamela and Jeremy raised their hands in defence and gave the Fenton matriarch weak smiles.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back on the train, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen ran across it in hopes of reaching to it's controls at the end to stop it so that they could save Danny, Nell and Dustin, but unfortunately, Freakshow, along with Elastica, Goliath, Midget, Danny, Nell and Dustin, heard their footsteps. All the mind-controlled ghosts, including Danny, Nell and Dustin, glared at hearing them.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Freakshow ordered, using the Staff Of Hypnos to enforce his order.

Elastica, Goliath and Midget phased out of the roof in front of Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava, making them stop in their tracks, and Danny, Nell and Dustin phased out of the roof behind them all, with all six ghosts grinning evilly.

Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava turned around and gasped when they saw their mind-controlled friends/siblings grinning evilly at them.

"Danny, Nell, Dustin, it's us! Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen! Your _best friends_..." Sam started.

"Dustin, I'm your _sister_..." Ava continued.

"Nell, I'm your _brother_ and Danny, I'm your _adoptive brother_..." Owen went on.

"Remember!?" Sam, Ava and Owen finished.

For a few minutes, all Danny, Nell and Dustin did was grin evilly at them, but then their grins dropped and their irises returned to their normal eye colours, with the red in Nell's eyes returning to just a few flecks, as they momentarily broke out of Freakshow's control, feeling confused.

"Tucker? Sam? Ava? Owen? We... we..." Danny, Nell and Dustin stammered, fighting against the Staff Of Hypnos's control, but it gave hope to Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava; maybe they had broken the spell?

However, those hopes were destroyed when Danny, Nell and Dustin closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, their irises were red again, and they said in unison, "We are _ghosts_! We have no _friends_!"

"I _especially_ don't have a _sister_ ," Dustin added, sneering evilly at Ava.

"And we _especially_ don't have a _brother_ ," Danny and Nell said in unison, grinning wickedly at Owen.

"Don't waste your breath, children," Freakshow said as he jumped onto the train, holding the Staff Of Hypnos. Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen gasped as Freakshow finished, "They're under _my_ control now."

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the tent, Jeremy and Pamela walked up to Jack and Maddie, grateful smiles on their faces for the ghost-hunting couple at getting rid of those ghosts.

"We owe you Fentons a debt of gratitude- _and_ an apology," Jeremy said to them.

"Save it for the bake sale, Thurston! We need to bust out of this tent!" Jack exclaimed.

"Leave it to _us_ ," Jeremy said, and Pamela added, "If there's _one_ thing we Mansons know how to do, it's whip an angry mob of parents into a frenzy."

And just like they said, Jeremy and Pamela made all of the parents in the tent so angry, that they literally broke the brick wall keeping them trapped apart, and they ran out of the tent, yelling in anger.

Jack, Maddie, Jeremy, Pamela, Julie and Harris headed to the Fenton RV as Jack yelled, "Saddle up the RV! We'll cut those spooks right off at the pass!"

...

 _Meanwhile_

Back on the train, Freakshow commanded to Danny, Nell and Dustin, "Don't just _stand_ there! Finish them!"

Danny, Nell and Dustin's eyes glowed pupil-less red from the Staff Of Hypnos influencing them to do Freakshow's command, but before they could carry it out, Tucker, who noticed another metal bar coming up, suggested to Freakshow, "Maybe you should try holding that thing up a little higher?"

Freakshow did just that, but gasped when the Staff was knocked out of his hand by the bar, as Tucker had planned. The African-American boy leaped up to catch the Staff, but it slipped out of his fingers... and _Danny_ caught it and he landed on the roof, Nell and Dustin beside him.

Tucker walked up to Danny, forgetting that Danny was currently evil, and exclaimed, "Way to go, man! Now give me five!"

However, instead of getting a high-five, Tucker was blasted back by Nell, and he bumped into Goliath, who held him still with his hand.

"Very good, drones. Now, boy, bring me my staff. Come on, bring it," Freakshow said, talking to Danny as if he were a dog.

However, Danny, Nell and Dustin stared at him, then the staff, in confusion, unsure of what to do. Nell suddenly groaned as she dropped to her knees and gripped her head as a headache began to form, as she began fighting for control. Dustin also collapsed to the ground, holding his head tightly as a more intense headache formed as he too began fighting for control, however it was more intense since he was a full ghost.

Sam suddenly leapt in front of Freakshow and tried again, "Fight it, guys! _He's_ not holding the staff anymore; _you_ are, Danny! So fight it!"

"You three can do it! Your wills are stronger than his!" Ava added, also leaping in front of Freakshow.

"He's not the boss of you three! He's influencing you with the Staff Of Hypnos! Fight Freakshow, and fight the staff!" Owen put in.

Freakshow grabbed Sam, Ava and Owen by their shoulders in annoyance and shoved them off to the side, causing them to nearly fall off of the train.

"SILENCE! Obey me, ghosts! Give me my staff! Come on," Freakshow commanded yet again, still speaking to Danny as if he were a dog.

Danny was looking more and more confused as he looked from the Staff Of Hypnos to Freakshow, as a headache started to form in his own head, while Nell and Dustin's own headaches got worser.

"Me and Ava both saw you three up on that high wire. You three were fighting him the whole time! Fight him _now_ , guys!" Sam pressed.

"You three are _not_ just ghosts! You three have friends who care about you, Danny and Nell, you have a brother, and Dustin, I'm your sister! You three aren't evil! Fight him!" Ava added.

"You three are stronger than that staff, and you are certainly more stronger than Freakshow! Danny and Nell, you're _heroes,_ not _villains_! Fight him, guys! _Fight him_!" Owen finished.

Danny gripped his head as his headache intensified, and demanded, "Quiet! _All_ of you! I need to _think_!

"MY HEAD!" Nell and Dustin screamed in unison as they managed to stand up, and Owen and Ava had to restrain themselves from rushing to their respective siblings and help them.

"STOP THEM! NOW!" Freakshow ordered.

The train was driving over the bridge as Sam shouted, "Well, it's the Staff Of Hypnos, or your friends, guys! _Your_ choice!"

After she had said that, Elastica and Midget advanced on Sam, Ava and Owen, causing them to walk backwards to the edge. They wobbled as they lost their balance, but this time, they fell over the edge.

"NOT LITERALLY!" they screamed in unison.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SAM! AVA! OWEN! _NO_!" Tucker screamed.

"Sam?/Owen?/Ava? SAM!/OWEN!/AVA!" Danny, Nell and Dustin screamed in unison at hearing their friends/siblings in danger and they flew off the train and headed towards them, Danny letting go of the Staff Of Hypnos.

As Sam, Owen and Ava kept plummeting down, Ava's eyes closed tightly shut since she was experiencing her fear of heights, Danny grabbed Sam, Nell grabbed Owen and Dustin grabbed Ava, bridal style, and flew back to the train, saving Sam, Ava and Owen.

The Staff Of Hypnos, meanwhile, continued to fall until the crystal ball on top shattered when it landed on the ground, getting rid of the hypnotic ghostly energy inside it and freeing Danny, Nell, Dustin and the other ghosts from it's mind-control.

Danny, Nell and Dustin gasped when they felt themselves being no longer under Freakshow's control, their eyes returning to normal, the red in Nell's eyes returning to being a few flecks again.

"Are you three okay?" Sam, Owen and Ava asked Danny, Nell and Dustin in unison.

"I think so. Nell, Dustin, how about you guys?" Danny asked them.

"Yeah. You Dustin?" Nell asked her boyfriend.

"I'm okay. What happened? Last I remember, we were in detention," Dustin answered.

"I can't really remember either; it's like someone shut off my mind and put my body on auto-pilot, making me do whatever they wanted," Nell agreed. "Danny, what about you?"

"Same here; it's all a blur. We did some bad stuff, didn't we?" Danny asked.

Sam smiled and answered, "Nothing that you and Nell can't fix."

"Ava, are you okay?" Dustin asked his little sister softly, knowing about her fear of heights.

"I'll be fine, Dustin. As long as you, Nell and Danny are okay, I'm okay," Ava answered, but she still buried her head into her brother's chest, silent sobs coming out of her mouth.

Danny, Nell and Dustin arrived at the train and landed on the roof with the others, letting go of Sam, Owen and Ava.

"Good. Now maybe you three could convince Tiny here to let go of me," Tucker said.

Suddenly, Goliath, Elastica and Midget's eyes stopped glowing red as they broke out of the Staff Of Hypnos's control, their eyes changing to differing shades of blue, and Goliath let go of Tucker.

"What? Where are we?" Elastica asked.

"Are we free? _Finally_ free?" Midget asked Danny, Nell and Dustin hopefully.

"Only _one_ way to find out," Danny said with a smirk, Nell and Dustin also smirking, as they looked at Freakshow.

He looked around at all of the angry ghosts who had previously been under his control before they all grabbed him, turning themselves and him intangible, phasing through the roof and dropping a shaking Freakshow onto the floor of the treasure room.

Freakshow, after stopping his shaking, looked up in fear at his ex-minions, who were smirking at him, wide grins on their faces.

"Okay. Uh, when I called you, ah, 'minions', it was _really_ a term of endearment, like-like, 'I _love_ my minions'!" Freakshow lied nervously.

"Sorry, Freakshow; that's not gonna work on us," Dustin said, seeing through his lie.

"You wanted a big haul? Try _this_ on for size!" Nell exclaimed as she and Danny fired a ghost ray each at the treasure above Freakshow, causing it to land on top of him.

"Oh! That quite smarted," Freakshow said.

The train stopped, and was surrounded by police cars, policemen, Jack, Maddie, Jeremy, Pamela, Julie and Harris. Danny, after he, Nell and Dustin had looked out the window and saw the cops, suggested to the three other ghosts in the room, "So, what do you say we stick around and explain to the cops we were being controlled by an evil ringmaster?"

However, Elastica, Goliath and Midget just turned intangible and left.

"You know, I had a feeling that would be their answer," Dustin said.

Nell looked at him, her right eyebrow raised. "You think?"

They also turned intangible and phased out of the room, meeting up with Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava outside, leaving the cops to discover Freakshow with all the loot.

...

 _Later_

A few minutes later, Freakshow was arrested and placed into custody, while Danny and Nell, who had transformed back into their human forms, watched with Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin, who was in his human disguise, and Jeremy, Pamela, Maddie, Jack, Julie and Harris. All credit for Freakshow's arrest was given to Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin!

"Nice work, kids! You caught that weirdo Goth punk thief red-handed!" Jack said to them with pride.

Danny, Nell, Dustin, Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava smiled at each other.

"I'm just happy you're all safe!" Pamela exclaimed.

" _More_ than safe; they're _heroes_!" Jeremy exclaimed, smiling.

"We're _so_ proud of you," Maddie said.

"Same here. You kids did a great thing tonight," Julie complimented.

"I'm proud of you, baby-girl," Harris complimented, smiling at Ava.

...

 _The Next Evening, At The Mansons' Library..._

"BUT YOU'RE ALL STILL GROUNDED!" all of the parents shouted.

Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin were sitting at a table in the library, studying as part of their punishment for sneaking out and for skipping detention for cutting school and for covering for Danny, Nell, Sam, Dustin and Ava, in Owen and Tucker's cases.

All seven of them looked down at their books, not expecting this at all, after they helped capture Freakshow.

"Grounded shmouded! This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Grandma Manson exclaimed as she gestured to Sam, who was forced to wear one of the bright, flowery dresses that Pamela continuously bought for her and tried to have her wear.

Sam frowned as she said, "I know! But it was the _only_ way I could convince them to lift their restraining order on Danny, Nell and Owen."

All the parents and Grandma Manson left the room, allowing the seven teens to be alone.

"At least Freakshow's in custody and the stolen goods were returned," Danny said.

"The Staff Of Hypnos is destroyed, so the necromancers and the Ancients don't need to worry about finding it and ghosts everywhere, both in the Ghost Zone and in the human world, don't need to worry about being controlled by it," Nell added.

"So why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Tucker asked.

They all wondered about that for a few seconds, before their eyes widened as they remembered that they forgot about Mr. Lancer.

"OH SNAP!"

...

 _Meanwhile_

Mr. Lancer was _still_ trapped in the janitor's closet at Casper High, banging on the door as he shouted, " _WAITING FOR GODOT_ , IS _ANYBODY_ OUT THERE!?"

He paused in his banging on the door as he sobbed, "This is _so_ wrong!"

He began crying in despair, before the door opened and the janitor walked in and placed a bucket inside, saying to Mr. Lancer, "See you Monday."( **AN: You** _ **gotta**_ **love the janitor! He doesn't question why Mr. Lancer is in the janitor's closet** _ **at all**_ **! Instead, all he says is "See you Monday". You gotta love it!** )

Before Mr. Lancer even had the chance to get out, the janitor locked the door again.

Mr. Lancer once again went back to pulling on the doorknob and banging on the door again; poor Mr. Lancer!

 **GhostWriterGirl: And "Control Freaks" is done! After this are the "movie" chapters and we're on to Season Two!**

 **Nell: I can't believe that I didn't realise I was being mind-controlled by the Staff Of Hypnos! But, at least it's destroyed so that no other ghost or half-ghost has to be mind-controlled.**

 **Owen: I agree.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yep! Also, I hope you liked my little backstory on the Staff! I figured, since Owen's a necromancer, he would know about the Staff. And, I hope you don't mind me making Freakshow having an ancestor who's a powerless necromancer. I just thought it might make it interesting.**

 **Okay, I'll admit it; I'm** _ **terrible**_ **at deadlines. So, since this is technically the end of Season One, I'll say the results for my poll. Nell, Owen, drum roll please?**

 **Nell and Owen:*drum roll***

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay, the results for my poll are… The fanfic idea that I'll be doing after this is... the Secret Trio, where Dani Phantom, Haley Long and Juniper Lee are the Secret Trio.**

 **Nell: YES!**

 **Owen: NO!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yes, the Secret Trio idea was more popular than the DC's Legends Of Tomorrow/Danny Phantom crossover idea. But, I will aim to publish the crossover next year on January 21st, so for those who voted for the crossover idea, don't worry!**

 **Owen: I thought you made that poll so that you could do** _ **one**_ **of those ideas first, but you're doing both?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Hey! I was planning to do both! I just wanted to publish one story first and** ** _then_** **do the other one.**

 **Owen: Oh.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Anyway, so if you want to check out the Secret Trio, feel free too! It's called The Secret Trio: The First Meeting.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this, and here's the preview for the movie:**

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND STORM BANSHEE:**_

 **A few weeks after Circus Gothica leaves Amity Park, life seems to be normal; well, as normal as you can get when you're the half-ghost protectors of Amity Park.**

 **Nell and Dany believe that things have quieted down-but an attack from their archenemies, Vlad and Daria Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius and Electra, leaves them to believe that Vlad and Daria have got a huge plan in store for Danny, Nell and the rest of Team Storm-Phantom. But when a friend gets kidnapped by Vlad and Daria, Danny and Nell hurry to rescue their friend. But while they do, something will happen to their friend, and Daria will reveal a HUGE secret that she's been keeping from Nell. But this is all just a normal day for Danny and Nell, right?**

 **Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee in: Of Masters And Master-Plans.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if the title seems really boring; I try not to! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and no, I don't own Danny Phantom. That belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs.**

 **See you all next chapter; please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	31. Chapter 31

**GhostWriterGirl: Hey y'all! I'm back, and here is the first movie chapter!**

 **Nell: I'm looking pretty forward to how this plays out.**

 **Owen: Me too.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, I'm glad to hear that because I'm pumped too! As is perhaps all of you lovely readers! Again, thank you all so much for reading this story and sticking by it despite my super-long waits!**

 **Anyhow, I do not own Danny Phantom. That marvellous show belongs to the one and only Butch Hartman. I only own this story and all my OCs. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Chapter 30: Of Masters And Master-Plans Part I(Just An Ordinary Day)**

Third Person P.O.V

In Wisconsin, underneath a mansion with green and gold decorations, was a lab. and in that lab, a green-skinned ghost dressed like a scientist and with sweaty, slicked-black hair, was hunched over a test tube filled with murky green liquid. He held a dropper filled with glowing green liquid and carefully squeezed out three drops into the murky liquid. It shimmered and glowed until it became a rich emerald colour, faintly glowing.

The ghost smiled and carefully picked up the test tube. Using a plunger, the ghost filled it with the liquid and injected it into a glowing green ghost mouse next to the tube. Suddenly, the mouse squeaked and writhed on the ground, but a startling transformation was happening; it's green fur became a brown colour, its red eyes a deep black colour, and it lost it's spectral glow. In a second, the ghost mouse had become a normal mouse. Only a second later did a familiar white ring of light appear and transform it back to its ghostly appearance.

The ghost grinned happily.

"EUREKA! I've done it!" the ghost cried as it held the halfa mouse into the air, overjoyed.

"What _have_ you done?" a smooth, cool, familiar voice said.

The ghost gulped and turned to see the red eyes of his employers, Vlad Plasmius and Electra-AKA, Vlad and Daria Masters.

"Oh. I, um, have perfected the serum," the ghost answered, pointing to the green liquid dripping from the needle of the plunger.

A smile spread across Vlad and Daria's faces as Vlad held the plunger up.

"You've perfected it?" Vlad repeated.

"Y-yes," the ghost confirmed.

"And is it ready for human testing?"

"Well, I um have to do more tests, but-"

"Answer my father, or you'll never see your wife again," Daria threatened, hand crackling dangerously with red-black electricity.

"By my calculations, yes. It is ready for human testing. But the risks involved..."

"We'll handle those risks," Vlad said. He gave a snake's smile to the ghost and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Thank you,Tesla. You are released from our services."

The ghost, Tesla, sagged with relief.

"Thank you, Plasmius. Thank you," he thanked.

He began flying off to the portal as Vlad examined the liquid.

"It's perfect..." he murmured.

"Dad, we're not _actually_ letting him go, right?" Daria asked, hand still wreathed with red-black electricity.

Vlad gave her a fanged smile.

"Why, Daria, should we do that? We can't _let_ him tell anyone our secret project, lest our enemies to hear about it. Shall you do the honours and make sure he doesn't let anything slip past those loose lips?"

Daria smiled a killer's smile.

"My pleasure."

She blasted the deadly electricity at Tesla.

The ghost screamed in agony, the electricity destroying his core, until he exploded into ectoplasm.

Daria stopped her fatal electrical attack and grinned at her father.

"No one can know about the serum. It can put everything we've done at risk," Daria said.

"I agree, Daria dear. My, Tesla really had outdone himself. It's perfect for our experiments. And, is ready for testing. Daria, darling, who shall we test this out on first?"

Daria smiled and pointed to two pictures that had been cut out from a newspaper; pictures that were of a familiar ghost boy and ghost girl that were seemingly holding the mayor of Amity Park hostage.

"We test the serum out on one of Daniel and Noel's little friends."

Vlad grinned darkly as he and Daria looked at their archenemies.

"A wonderful idea, my Little Hawk. A wonderful idea."

"And, I know _which_ of their little friends that we should test this on."

"Oh? Do tell, my darling."

"Most certainly."

...

 _Meanwhile_

In Amity Park, it was quiet and peaceful. And at Casper High, four teens were waiting for their three friends. And one of them was getting a bit impatient.

"Where _are_ they?" Sam asked for the thousandth time, looking at her watch.

Beside her, Ava was leaning on a tree, her curly brown hair out of it's usual ponytail, and it blew across her face as there was a faint wind, her cat-eye glasses slightly crooked.

"They'll be here, Sam. They probably overslept, or they had to escape one of their parents' inventions or-"

Suddenly, Owen suddenly appeared next to Tucker, freaking the dark-skinned techno-geek out.

"Dude! Don't do that! You nearly gave me heart attack!" Tucker exclaimed, glaring at Owen.

"Sorry Tuck," Owen apologised. He was doubled over, hands braced on his knees, panting.

"Owen, what happened? Where's Danny and Nell?" Dustin asked, feeling worried for his girlfriend.

"They're fine. Well, they _were_ , when I left. They're fighting Skulker," Owen told them, as he recovered.

Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin's eyes widened.

" _WHAT_!?"

...

 _Meanwhile_

Over at the other side of Amity Park, Danny and Nell Fenton, who were in their ghostly alter egos of Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee, avoided another missile aimed at them.

They retaliated by firing a, respective, green and white ghost ray at Skulker. He tried to dodge out of the way, but the ghost rays hit him right in the chest, sending him flying back several feet.

"Getting a bit slow, Skulker? Must be that rust in your suit," Nell taunted.

However, she screamed as an arrow came towards her and she had to dodge out of the way, her red-silver eyes glaring at a grinning Skulker.

"On contraire, brat, I am as fast as I ever was. And I _will_ have yours and the whelp's pelts hanging on my wall and that tongue of yours burning in my fireplace!"

"Skulker, you _really_ need to work on your threats. That one's becoming a bit old, right Stormy?" Danny asked Nell as he dodged a punch thrown by Skulker and gave one of his own at Skulker, but the mechanical ghost managed to evade it.

"Right, Danny," Nell agreed, before she blasted at Skulker, trying to catch his attention.

It worked, and Skulker turned to her and fired a shot from his bazooka at her.

"Oh boy," she muttered. Concentrating, Nell created a ghost shield, making the shot bounce off and hit Skulker.

"Nice, sis!" Danny congratulated as Nell made her shield disappear, high-fiving her.

"Thanks, bro," Nell said back, grinning. She looked at Skulker, who was recovering, and asked, "How about we finish him off?"

Danny smiled at that. "Absolutely."

The two halfas charged up an explosive ghost ray and fired it as a combined shot. It hit Skulker square in the chest, causing his armour to explode into millions of pieces and leaving behind his true blob-like form.

"Wanna do the honours?" Danny asked Nell, handing her a Fenton Thermos.

"It would by my pleasure," Nell answered. She uncapped the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Skulker, sucking him inside. She capped it and handed it back to Danny, the two siblings grinning.

"Ghost captured, town saved. Now, all that's left is to-" Danny started, before his and Nell's eyes widened.

"SCHOOL!" they shouted in unison, and flew as fast as they could to Casper High, desperate to not be late.

They arrived, and to their immense relief, it seemed like school hadn't started already. They ducked into a nearby alley and transformed back into their human forms, sprinting to where Sam, Tucker, Ava, Dustin and Owen were waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Tucker greeted.

"Hey," Danny and Nell greeted back.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "Owen told us that Skulker attacked, but..."

"Well, long story short… the fight with Skulker caught us completely unprepared. Me and Danny tried to finish the fight and get here as fast as we could, but…" Nell started.

"But Skulker had some new toys he _couldn't_ wait to try out on us and kill us with; most noticeably Nell," Danny finished. The fair-haired girl turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Not my fault my sparkling personality rubbed Rust-Bucket up the wrong way," Nell said sweetly.

"Well, you _did_ antagonise him when we first encountered him."

"Correction; _he_ antagonised _us_. What, you think that he would go to all the trouble of kidnapping us just to have tea and cookies with us?"

"True..."

"Well, it was your sparkling personality that had me attracted to you," Dustin commented, hugging Nell from behind and kissing her on the neck. Nell smiled at the kiss.

"Mmmm... it may have have been for you, but for me, it took me a while to realise my feelings for you. But, now that I do realise what I feel for you, I am glad to be your girlfriend, Dusty."

Dustin smiled. "I'm glad to be your boyfriend too, Dell Nell."

Nell smiled at the pet name and craned her neck to kiss Dustin on the lips, before she gently extracted herself from his arms and said, "Okay. Just to get the elephant out of the room. Dustin, why did you ask all of us to be here at school this early? Not that I'm complaining; I'd rather be early to school than late."

It was true. At around six in the morning, Dustin had called them all asking to come to school an hour later. However, because Danny and Nell got sidetracked with their fight with Skulker, it was now around seven-thirty.

At that, Dustin began grinning. If he could, he would be bouncing around, he had so much energy.

"It would be better if I showed you guys. Come on!" Dustin said excitedly. He ran to the school, his grin so wide it nearly split his face.

Danny, Nell, Owen, Sam, Tucker and Ava shared a confused look before following Dustin. They headed inside the school and followed him to the notice board, where the disguised ghost was grinning hugely as he bounced on the balls of his feet, pointing to a sheet pinned to the board.

"Look!" he gasped out, his eerie blue eyes flashing golden from excitement.

"Dustin, are you okay? You're never _this_ excited," Nell asked warily, worried about her boyfriend.

"I'm fine! It's just that... I signed up for basketball tryouts!" Dustin revealed.

"Wow! That's awesome, Dustin! I'm happy for you," Ava said, smiling at her brother, before frowning. "But I thought you didn't even _like_ basketball."

"Well, basketball has always been a secret passion of mine," Dustin admitted. "I've always wanted to try out, but when I tried to the first time, they said I was too short. And then, there was... you know. Now, I feel like I have a chance to try again!"

"Dusty, that's awesome! But, what if you use your... _ghostly_ enhanced strength and speed for your tryout?" Nell asked Dustin worriedly, fearing that her boyfriend's ghostly secret was in danger.

"Don't worry, Dell Nell. Sure, it's risky, but I'm not gonna blow my secret. I might be slightly faster and stronger than the other guys trying out, but not much for them to think, _'Dust's a ghost!'_ But, I appreciate your concern," Dustin said, wrapping his arms around Nell as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Nell glanced at him worriedly and Dustin said to her, "I'll be _fine_."

"I know. I just... worry that this could end badly," Nell said worriedly.

"Dell Nell, it'll be fine. Trust me," Dustin told her confidently.

Nell sighed. "Okay. I trust you."

"When do you start tryouts?" Danny asked Dustin.

At the question, Dustin's earlier excitement came back.

"It's gonna be at lunch, and is held at the gym," Dustin answered.

"Well, I for one can't wait to see you tryout," Ava said, smiling at her brother. "I'm sure you'll do great; with or without enhanced strength and speed."

Dustin smiled a brotherly smile to Ava. "Thanks, sis."

"Don't mention it, bro."

Suddenly, Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin heard the bell ring. A rush of students flooded in, ready to get the torture that is school over and done with by starting it.

Danny, Nell, Sam, Tucker, Owen, Ava and Dustin, almost flat against the wall to avoid being crushed, heading to math, Danny and Nell hoping that there would be no ghost attacks today and they would get through a day of school ghost-free.

...

 _At Lunch_

Nell's P.O.V

Three periods of torture over, me, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Ava, and Owen were heading to the gym. Dustin was already there, warming up. I was feeling both nervous, excited and worried. I knew that my boyfriend was careful to make sure that anything ghostly about him wasn't revealed, but I was still worried.

We had now arrived at the gym. I pushed the heavy double doors open and me, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ava and Owen walked in, heading to the farthest bleacher that there was. Sitting on it, I watched as Dustin-who looked _really_ hot in his black muscle shirt and training shorts, by the way-warmed up, my eyes travelling over his abs just barely hidden underneath that shirt... and the faint white glow surrounding him.

I gulped and began fiddling with my fingers nervously as Dustin finished warming up. He saw me and gave me a wave, and I waved back, smiling. He blew me a kiss and I caught it, sending it back.

He grinned again, but refocused when Ms. Tetslaff barked, "Thornton! Pay attention!"

Dustin nodded and went back to warming up, but not a second later did tryouts begin.

They went like this; all the students trying out were all in one big team against Casper High's resident basketball team. Ms. Tetslaff explained the rules to everyone, which nearly bored me to sleep, and then the game began.

I watched, fascinated, as Dustin played the game; he managed to refrain from being abnormally faster and stronger than the others, but I felt twinges of nervousness whenever he had the ball and I saw that he was slightly faster and stronger than the others. But, he tamped it down, so that he didn't blow his secret. He dunked in a few slam dunks and even managed to take the ball from Wesley "Wes" Weston; the best basketball player on the Casper High team. I could see that even the people on the team were impressed with Dustin's skills.

He was absolutely _incredible_ at playing this sport... and I found myself cheering for him, along with Danny, Sam, Tucker, Owen and, naturally, Ava.

When the tryouts had finished, we practically ran down the bleacher steps to where Dustin was standing, a few feet away from the others, and I practically threw myself at Dustin, still awed at how good he was at basketball.

Dustin had been drinking from a water bottle, and was pretty surprised at me throwing myself on him, nearly spilling the contents of his water bottle. Transparent ectoplasmic sweat ran down his forehead, and he smelled like rusted coins out on a hot day(he usually smelled musky, because of his cologne that masked that he naturally smelled like ice, death, smoke and rusted metal, but I loved his ghostly natural smell), but I kissed his cold lips and hugged him tightly, still grinning.

"You killed it, Dustin! There is _no_ way in the Ghost Zone that they _won't_ let you on the team," I told him, hugging him even tighter.

"I'm not sure I will, and I shouldn't really get my hopes up, but I did smash it back there," Dustin said, a happy grin on his face.

I scoffed.

"Dusty, you _destroyed_ it back there. Ms. Tetslaff will have to be mentally damaged to not realise you're a good basketball player; maybe as good as Wes Weston."

Dustin smiled at that. "I _did_ manage to take the ball from him a few times. But still, I shouldn't really be having my hopes up, in case I don't make it."

I looked up at Dustin and said seriously, "Dustin, you were _amazing_ out there. You were better than the others there that also tried out. I hope you get chosen, I really do; you were great out there, and really talented at this sport. But, I don't mind if you don't get chosen; I'm proud of you for doing this anyway."

Dustin smiled warmly at me and kissed me. "Thanks, Dell Nell."

"Don't mention it, Dusty."

We kissed again, and I pulled back so that Dustin could receive more encouragement, praise, assurances and compliments from Danny, Sam, Tucker, Owen and Ava. Soon, Dustin had to go to the boys' locker room to change back into his regular clothes, and as we waited, I heard a voice say to me, "Your boyfriend was really great out there."

I turned and saw, standing behind me, Wes Weston himself. A basketball was under his left arm, and he was smiling at me.

"Dust's really good. I have to admit, with enough practice, he might be even better than _me_ ," Wes admitted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ava, who had been listening in, beam with pride for her brother's talent, and I saw that the others had similar looks of pride, as Dustin was not only my boyfriend and Ava's older brother, but he was also Danny, Sam, Tucker and Owen's friend as well.

I smiled with pride as well and twisted the promise ring Dustin had given me, saying to Wes, "Well, I really didn't know that he _played_ basketball until today. But, I'm proud of him for trying out. And, he _is_ really good at this. I just hope he gets in."

"He'll get in. I'm sure. Tetslaff will have to be blind to not see that Dust has talent," Wes assured me.

From the court, Tetslaff yelled, "WESTON!", and Wes sighed.

"Well, better get back to practice. See you around," Wes farewelled, before jogging back to court. As soon as he did, Dustin came out of the boys' locker room, now in his regular clothes, and got a confused look at seeing our expressions.

"What did I miss?"

"Wes talked to us, well, Nell mostly, and said that you have talent, and that he thinks you'll get in," Ava relayed to him. Dustin's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow." Dustin smiled broadly, and my heart felt lighter at seeing the look of happiness on his face. I walked up to him and kissed him, still smiling with pride.

"When do you know whether you'll get in or not?" Tucker asked as we walked out of the gym, heading towards our next class.

"Next week at lunch," Dustin told us.

I was about to say something when my phone rang. Making sure no one was looking, I discreetly pulled it out and quickly looked at the text. I smiled.

"Who texted you, Nell?" Owen asked me.

"Mom and Dad. They said yesterday night that they wanted Dustin to come over for dinner tonight. I completely forgot about it. They just texted me to see if Dustin was going to come over or not," I answered.

I looked at Dustin and said, "Do you? Want to come over and formally meet my parents, I mean."

For a moment, I couldn't read Dustin's expression, and then a slow smile spread on his face.

"Nell, I would _love_ to formally meet your parents. They seem pretty cool."

I smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Dustin. This really means a lot to me."

"I know it does."

I kissed him again and sent a quick text back, telling Mom Dustin was coming over, before pocketing my phone away. By now, we were rushing to class, barely making it on time.

As I sat in class, between daydreaming what Dustin would look like in a basketball uniform and wondering what was going to happen at dinner, I was starting to panic. What if my parents didn't like him? They seemed to approve of him now, but I didn't know that for certain. And what if a ghost attacked? What if...

What if they discovered that Dustin was a ghost?

Suddenly, I had a _lot_ of things to worry about now with Dustin formally meeting my parents at dinner tonight.

...

 _Later_

Three more periods of school over, everyone rushed out, me, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dustin, Owen and Ava among them. I held Dustin's hand as we talked amongst ourselves, relishing in the fact that hardly any ghosts attacked today, except for Skulker's attack earlier today, which I was relieved by. It gave me and Danny time to finish some homework due today.

As me and Danny were talking about a new movie coming out next year, we were so immersed in talking about it that we didn't notice that we had bumped into somebody.

"OOF!" me and Danny shouted in unison. When we saw who we bumped into, Danny gulped as I glared and resisted electrocuting the person.

Dash Baxter glared at us for bumping into him and growled, "Watch it Fentons."

"S-sorry Dash. I-it was an accident," Danny stammered out, before mumbling under his breath, "Not that you're smart enough to know that."

I smirked at that sarcastic comment, but Dash must have heard it.

His face turned an angry shade of red and he grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and asked angrily, "What did you say, Fen-toenail?"

"I, um, umm," Danny stuttered, eyes wide.

I scowled and said, "Let him go, Dash. He didn't say anything."

Dash turned to face me, and some part of me withered away at his furious glare.

"Fen-twerp _did_ say something! You're just covering for him, freak."

I glared hotly at him, and before I even knew it, I had slapped him.

Dash's eyes were wide. "What the heck!?"

"Call me freak again, and I'll hit you harder," I threatened.

That shocked look went off his face, and the red came back. He now grabbed _my_ shirt and drew me up to his eye-level, along with Danny.

"THAT'S IT!" Dash roared. "YOU'RE BOTH DEAD FENTONS!"

 _Already halfway there,_ I thought, as me and Danny waited for the inevitable when a voice yelled, "DASH!"

Me and Danny opened our eyes, and we all looked, including Dash, to where the owner of the voice was.

Holly stood there on the sidewalk, black eyes churning with anger. She strode up to us, fists clenched, her ponytail swaying. She walked up to Dash and faced him. Although she was shorter than him, her fury made her taller.

"Let them go right now, Dash," Holly said coldly, eyes as hard as obsidian.

Dash looked worried, but that worry was replaced with a sneer.

"Sorry, but no. I've gotta show them who's boss around here."

Holly, instead of replying, grabbed Dash's ear, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I said, _let them go_. Or I'll make you regret it," Holly threatened, her free hand lightly resting on her thin, cord-like belt. In actual fact, it was an anti-ghost garrotte that Holly had asked Mom to make for her. She usually wore it as a belt, and I was impressed that the staff hadn't realised that she was basically wearing a weapon already.

Dash gulped. Holly was usually calm and hardly got angry, but when she did, you were honestly _terrified_ of her. When I was like a storm, and Owen was like fire, when we were angry, Holly was like ice-cold, but dangerous as well, like an avalanche. You _don't_ want to make her angry, and when you do, you better do as she says when she's angry, lest you get sent to the nurse's office or even the hospital.

"O-okay," Dash said, complying. He let go of us.

And just like that, Holly let go. She smiled at Dash and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks for your cooperation," she said. However, she grabbed his shoulder and added, "But if I see you manhandling either Danny, Nell or Owen again, I won't be as cooperative. Got it?"

Dash only nodded, which was enough of an answer for Holly.

She let go and walked away, sending me a look, as a smile lifted the corners of her mouth:

 _Nice slap._

And then she disappeared into the crowd, the glint of her garrotte shining in the sun.

Dash looked back at where Holly had once been before he looked at us, glaring a black glare.

"You were lucky _this_ time, Fentons. Next time, your sister won't be here to save your sorry butts."

He then walked away, heading home.

Excitement now gone, the crowd dispersed, heading back to their homes. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in and looked concernedly at Danny.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. You?"

I shrugged. "I've had worst."

Suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug as Dustin hugged me tightly, much to my surprise.

"Dustin-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Thank God you're okay!" he exclaimed. He looked at me and added, his eyes glowing an angry gold, "If he punched you, I was going to murder him."

"Well, he didn't," I said to him.

Dustin, although still angry and concerned, softened his look and gently kissed me on the forehead. I kissed him back and we let go, turning back to the others.

Sam and Tucker were asking Danny if he was okay, which he was, and Owen and Ava turned to me, hugging me as well. As soon as both me and Danny assured our friends/brother that we were okay, we continued on with our earlier plan of heading back home, continuing our conversation from before me and Danny bumped into Dash.

Eventually, me, Danny and Owen bid farewell to Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin, and us three headed on home, me feeling both nervous and excited about Dustin formally meeting my parents for dinner.

What could go wrong?

...

 _Later_

Third Person P.O.V

Back home, Nell was setting the table for tonight when Jazz walked in, a frown on her face.

"So... Holly said that she stopped Dash from punching you and Danny," Jazz said in a light tone.

"Yeah. So?" I asked back, barely glancing up from what I was doing.

"So, I was wondering what you and Danny did to make Dash want to punch you two?" Jazz asked.

I sighed and turned to face her, prepared to tell her what happened.

"Well, me and Danny were just minding our business when we bumped into Dash. He told us to watch it, and after Danny apologised to Dash and said it was an accident, he muttered that Dash was too stupid to realise that. That made Dash really angry and he grabbed Danny by his shirt. I told him to let him go, but Dash, instead of letting him go, said I was covering for him and called me a freak. That... caused me to slap him. I threatened him that if he called me freak again, I will hit him harder, and that caused him to grab me as well. He was about to punch when Holly came in and told him to let me and Danny go. He did, thanks to Holly. And, that's about it."

Jazz sighed. "Nell, you didn't need to escalate the situation."

"Jazz, even if I _didn't_ slap Dash, he would have done something to Danny anyway," Nell pointed out.

"I know, but still. You didn't need to."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? Stand by and let Dash bully Danny? No way was I going to do that, Jazz."

"Maybe do something that _doesn't_ involve slapping Dash?" Jazz asked her.

Nell sighed. "Look, maybe there _was_ another way that didn't involve me slapping Dash, but I couldn't see it at the time. And that's my fault. But..."

Nell shrugged and finished, "Anyway, this conversation is over."

A spell of silence settled on them as Jazz helped Nell finish setting the table. When they were finished, Nell said to Jazz, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Nell headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Checking to see if anyone was around, Nell turned intangible and phased through her bedroom door, quickly grabbing some clothes before phasing through the wall to the bathroom.

Stripping out of her clothes, Nell headed into the shower, turning it on. The water made her feel refreshed and relaxed herself. Since she had made sure her core didn't short-circuit from the water, she could relax.

After her shower she turned it off and head out, drying herself off and putting on the clothes she had grabbed on.

Brushing her hair, Nell walked downstairs and into the living room, said to Jazz and Holly, who were in there, "So, do I look okay?"

Jazz looked at Nell and said, "You look fine, Nell."

"I'm not too overdressed?" Nell asked.

"Nell, you look fine. Dust doesn't mind what you look like; he likes you for who you are, not what you dress like," Holly assured me. Nell smiled.

"Thanks, Jazz and Holly."

"Don't mention it," they said in unison. At that moment, I heard someone knock.

"I'll get it!" Jack yelled. He ran to the door and opened it.

Standing on the other side was Dustin.

Looking up at the Fenton patriarch, Dustin gulped at seeing Jack's unreadable face.

"Uh, hi Mr. Fenton. Can I, um, come in?" Dustin asked nervously.

Nell, noticing that Dustin was here, walked up to the front door and smiled at him.

"Of course you can come in, Dusty," Nell invited.

Dustin smiled lovingly back at her and walked inside, giving her a hug and a kiss, which she returned. Pulling back, Dustin walked inside, looking nervously at Jack.

"Don't worry, Dust; soon, he'll see you as part of the family," Nell assured her boyfriend. She laced her fingers through his as they walked into the living room. In there, Dustin let out a grunt of surprise as Josie hugged him around the waist, grinning.

"Hi, Dust! Are you Nell's boyfriend?" Josie asked him.

Dustin looked at Nell's little sister and said, "Yes, I am."

Josie smiled up at him. "You look like her type."

She giggled and added, "And, you're _really_ handsome. I can't imagine how Nell could resist your handsomeness."

Nell blushed and said, "Okay, Josie, okay. How about we have some dinner?"

Looking relieved at the change in subject, Dustin followed Nell, Jack, Holly, Jazz and Josie into the kitchen. In there, Danny and Owen were already seated at the table, and Maddie was finishing off the last bits for dinner. Dustin, Owen and Danny greeted each other as he sat down next to Nell, who was sitting next to Danny. Beside him was Jazz, next to her was Holly, next to her was Josie, and sitting at the head was Jack.

Maddie turned and smiled at Dustin as she placed dinner on nine separate plates.

"Hi, Dust! Nell has told me and Jack so much about you!" Maddie greeted, finishing plating up. She set the dinner down, and immediately, Nell, Danny and Owen were excited.

"MAC AND CHEESE!" they yelled in unison, and began eating. Jazz and Holly rolled their eyes in unison as they also ate their mac and cheese, and Josie was just devouring hers. Dustin smiled politely at Maddie as she set Dustin's own plate of mac and cheese in front of him, but as soon as her back was turned, Dustin got an uneasy look on his face.

Nell noticed this and paused in her eating. She discreetly moved her hand to rest on Dustin's and squeezed it comfortingly. Dustin gave her a grateful smile, before moving to eat a bite of mac and cheese. To his credit, he did not show that he was not tasting any little piece of it.

"Really good mac and cheese, Mrs. Fenton," Dustin complimented, swallowing it. Dustin's face tinged green slightly, and Nell knew that he would be throwing up as soon as he got the chance, since he couldn't digest human food anymore.

Maddie laughed. "Please, call me Maddie."

"Okay... Maddie," Dustin tried out as he took another bite and swallowed, Nell watching Dustin worriedly out of the corner of her eye.

Dinner passed in silence, until Jack said, "So, Dust... what do you want to do when you finish school?"

Dustin's eyes widened, but he managed to answer.

"Oh, um, well, I would like to be a guitar player, maybe be in a band. But, I would also like to be a professional basketball player. I actually tried out today for the school team."

"Really?"

"He did; and he totally killed it," Owen said, grinning at his sister's boyfriend who was also his friend. "According to Nell, Wes Weston himself said to her that Dust may be even a better basketball player than him."

"Wes actually said that?" Jazz surprisingly asked. A light blush came to her cheeks and she added, "I mean, he probably actually said that, considering he's the basketball team captain, but it's pretty hard to believe considering he is, um, Casper Highs's best basketball player, and so, umm..."

Nell, who had been confused, now was shaking with barely controlled laughter as she realised why Jazz was rambling.

"Jazz, do you have a crush on Wes Weston?" Nell asked her.

At that, Jazz's blush reddened. "N-no. I'm just saying-"

"Oh my gosh, you totally do!" Nell exclaimed. A grin spread on her face.

"No, I don't," Jazz said, though her cheeks said otherwise.

"Jazz, you so do!"

"No, I don't!" Now Jazz was glaring at Nell, despite her red cheeks.

Nell laughed. "Admit it, Jazz. You have a crush on Wes Weston!"

Jazz glowered at her and growled, "Shut up, Nell."

By now, Nell was laughing uncontrollably, and Danny, Owen and Dustin couldn't help a smile come to their lips. Even Holly smirked a bit.

Josie, meanwhile, sang, "~Jazzy has a crush. Jazzy has a crush. Jazzy has a crush.~"

That caused Nell to go into another uproar of laughter as Jazz glowered at her plate of mac and cheese, causing everyone else to let loose a few chuckles.

Eventually, everyone calmed down, and Maddie noticed that, while her family's plates of mac and cheese were almost finished or were finished, Dustin's was hardly touched.

"Dust, are you okay?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Maddie. Why?" Dustin asked back.

"You barely touched your food. I know I'm not your mother, but I'm concerned that you've barely eaten anything," Maddie said concernedly.

"Oh, I'm fine, Maddie. I'm just, not hungry, I guess," Dustin answered, shrugging. However, he shared a worried look with Nell.

"Well, then, if you say so," Maddie said, still looking at Dustin concernedly.

Jack, finishing off his dinner, set his knife and fork down and said, "Well, pleasant questions out of the way... how can I be sure you will take care of Nell, Dust?"

Nell groaned. "Dad, not now."

Jack, however, continued, "I want to know that you are serious about your feelings for Nell, that you won't hurt her. I may come off as a goof, but make no mistake that I'll make sure that my little girl won't get her heart broken by you. Got it?"

Dustin gulped and said, "Clear as day, Mr. Fenton. And I assure you, that my feelings for Nell are serious, and that I would never intentionally hurt her."

Jack nodded. "Good lad."

He then stood up, carrying his plate to the sink, and clapped Dustin on the back, making the poor ghostly teen almost topple off his seat. Nell, Danny, Owen, Holly, Jazz and Josie held back their snorts of laughter.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of Maddie and Jack getting to know Dustin a bit more, they deemed that he was good enough for Nell, and that he could go home, with Dustin and Nell managing to dissuade them from calling Dustin's parents.

Now, Dustin and Nell were standing outside the front door, smiling at each other.

"Wow, that went better than expected," Nell said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that they weren't bursting out the ghost trackers," Dustin said. Nell nodded.

"Me too."

The two smiled at each other, before kissing each other. The kiss lasted for several seconds, before finishing. Nell panted as she looked at her boyfriend and said, "Good thing you weren't outed as a ghost, otherwise they wouldn't let you within as much as two feet of me."

Dustin chuckled, before saying, "You loved teasing Jazz back there about her crush on Wes Weston."

Nell rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Those two are perfect for each other. I'm just surprised that they haven't gone out yet."

"Maybe Jazz is too shy?"

"Jazz, shy? Never."

Dustin laughed, before looking up at the sky. "Well, I better go."

Dustin turned invisible and whispered into her ear, his voice like a breeze, "See you tomorrow, Dell Nell."

And then he was flying away, Nell smiling as she waved him off.

"See you tomorrow, Dusty," Nell farewelled. She then walked inside and headed up to Danny and Owen's room, surprising her brothers within as she walked inside.

"Whoa!" Owen exclaimed as he fell off his desk chair, game controller flying up into the air.

Nell chuckled and tossed Owen and Danny Fenton Thermoses as she walked inside, closing the door behind her as she transformed into her ghost form.

"Time for patrol, guys," Nell said.

Owen silently groaned as Danny transformed as well, clipping his Fenton Thermos to his belt.

"Let's go," he said.

Danny and Nell turned intangible and phased through the wall, flying into the air, while down below Owen appeared in the shadowed alley, having shadow-travelled there. Sharing looks, the three siblings left on patrol, Sam, Tucker and Ava already down there on their electronic scooters, on the lookout for ghosts wanting to terrorise Amity Park, and wanting to fight Danny Phantom and Storm Banshee(hopefully, without Box Ghost being among them, but with their luck, it wouldn't be so.)

Just an ordinary day.

Up until the events of tomorrow.

 **GhostWriterGirl: Long wait, I know. And probably cruddy, but I hope you like it!**

 **Nell: What the heck are Vlad and Daria planning so secretively, they'll willingly destroy a** _ **ghost**_ **!?**

 **Owen: Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be good.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Don't worry guys, you'll find out soon enough. Anywho, next chapter will come out, hopefully, faster.**

 **Please read and review!** **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**GhostWriterGirl: Hey y'all! And I am back with another chapter! YAY!**

 **Nell: You** _ **really**_ **want to push these movie chapters out, do you Ghosty?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, considering all those incredibly long waits between chapters, I figure I owe the readers some speedy chapters. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter! Now, as I know I can trust these two** _ **not**_ **to argue over who will do the disclaimer, Owen and Nell will now do the disclaimers from now on! So, go ahead guys!**

 **Nell:*sighs* Okay. In no shape or form does GhostWriterGirl own the show Danny Phantom. That belongs to Butch Hartman.**

 **Owen: She only owns this story and me, Nell and the other OCs she's created.**

 **Nell and Owen: And, that's all.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*smiles and ruffles Nell and Owen's hair*Thanks guys. Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Chapter 31: Of Masters And Master-Plans Part II**

 **(Vlad And Daria Attack)**

Third Person P.O.V

At around seven in the morning, the obnoxious ringing of an alarm clock came. Not even bothering to turn it off the proper way, Nell silenced her alarm clock with a ghost ray fired from her finger, obliterating the piece of machinery.

Nell groaned at smelling the disgusting smell of ectoplasmic energy and burned metal, pulling her head from where it had been under the covers to observe her destroyed alarm clock.

 _That means another alarm clock I'll have to ask Mom and Dad to buy,_ Nell thought as she lay in bed for several seconds, before forcing herself out. And when she did, she tramped out of her bedroom and into the bathroom next door, where she began washing her face. Before she could do the arduous task of brushing the rat's nest that was her red-streaked, shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair, she suddenly felt like something dangerous was about to happen.

Turning intangible, Nell watched as a black ghost ray shot through her intangible body, and smashed the bathroom mirror into thousands of pieces.

Panting, Nell looked up, wide-eyed, as she turned tangible, shocked... and that look of shock turned into a hard glare as she saw who had fired that ghost ray at her.

"Electra," she growled, changing into her ghost form, hands already blazing with white energy.

Daria smiled. "Hello, Noel."

Daria fired another ghost ray, and Nell countered it with her own. Not wasting a breath, Daria formed a whip out of red-black electricity and swung it at Nell. Nell, having not turned intangible in time, screamed in pain as the electro-whip curled around her leg and electrocuted her. However, she managed to shoot a blast of electricity at Daria, causing the older halfa girl to yelp in pain and crash into the door, causing it to splinter, but not break.

Nell, managing to take off the whip, which now dissipated into sparks, turned intangible and phased into Danny and Owen's room, where she gasped at the scene in front of her.

Danny and Vlad were fighting, exchanging ghost rays, punches and kicks left and right, Owen trying to help as much as he could. But they were losing.

Badly.

Realising that she needed to help, Nell turned tangible and, concentrating, formed her own electro-whip. Cracking it, she shouted, "HEY VLAD! TASTE ELECTRICITY!", and flung the whip at Vlad, who had turned to face her in surprise. It coiled around his torso and electrocuted him immediately, causing him to scream and Danny to land a blow finally. He and Owen looked to see who had flung the whip, and they smiled when they saw Nell.

"Need some help?" Nell asked.

However, before they could answer, Danny and Nell were blasted back by a ghost ray shot by their respective archenemies. Vlad and Daria glared at them as Owen stood in front of his siblings protectively.

Danny and Nell groaned in unison, before glaring back at their archenemies, floating up off the ground.

"Fancy seeing you here, Plasmius and Electra. Last time you two were here, you placed a million-dollar reward on my and Danny's heads," Nell said sarcastically. Danny asked, "What _are_ you two doing here? Hoping to make our dad look like a fool and get our mom's cellphone number?"

"Actually, none of that. But if you could, that would be a nice added bonus," Vlad answered.

Daria then added, "We're here to make sure you two don't get in the way of our plans."

At that, they fired another ghost ray at Danny and Nell, causing them to scream as they crashed into a wall. However, they retaliated by firing their own ghost rays back, before flying towards them in an effort to punch them, but Vlad and Daria effortlessly caught them in a choke hold.

Vlad and Daria sighed in unison, before they said, "Really, Daniel and Noel, how long will it take for us doing this same thing over and over before you both realise that you are outmatched?"

They grinned as they threw Danny and Nell to the ground and floated over them. Owen, seeing his siblings were losing, headed to where his birth family's collection of disguised grimoires was and began looking through them, to find a charm he knew was risky, but was the only way.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, leafing through them all.

Danny and Nell stood up defiantly, glaring at Vlad and Daria.

"When you two realise that even when we're outmatched, we're still gonna fight you!" Danny and Nell yelled in unison, before firing a combined ghost ray at Vlad and Daria. However, they caught it, and used it to be ready to fire at them.

Vlad and Daria looked at the younger halfas with what appeared to be sympathy in their eyes, before Vlad said, "Sorry it had to come to this, Little Badger and Little Falcon."

"But we _can't_ have you ruining our plans _again_ ," Daria added.

They were about to fire the ghost ray, but before they could, Owen moved in front of Danny and Nell.

"OWEN!" Nell and Danny yelled.

"No one's hurting my family!" Owen shouted. He looked at the charm he needed in one of his grimoires and began casting, " _ **Maiorum virtute praecipio tibi partum a portal ad Zonam umbra!**_ "

Suddenly, a wind picked up, as a sucking noise came... like what darkness would sound like.

Nell's eyes widened and she turned to see a portal opening behind her and Danny... a portal leading into darkness. With a sickening feeling, she realised she recognised the charm.

"Owen, no! Stop casting! It's too dangerous!" Nell yelled, but Owen didn't stop, his eyes glowing red from using his necromancer powers.

Vlad and Daria, meanwhile, looked at Owen with a shocked curiosity.

"Daniel and Noel's brother has power too?" Vlad whispered, red eyes wide with shock.

Daria, meanwhile, looked at the forming portal with shock.

"Dad, they're going to escape!" Daria yelled.

That caught Vlad's attention, but before they could grab them, the portal had fully formed.

"GO INSIDE!" Owen hollered. Danny, although wary, went inside. Nell followed after him, and Owen muttered another charm; a charm that made a note appear in his sister's bedroom, explaining what he needed her to do when she woke up.

 _Hopefully she'll get it,_ Owen thought, before he too went into the portal. As soon as he was gone, the portal closed, leaving Vlad and Daria unable to follow Danny and Nell.

"NO!" Daria shouted. She glared at the space where the portal once been and muttered, "How could we _not_ know that Daniel and Noel's brother has power?"

Daria looked at Vlad, who was looking out of the window, and asked, "Dad?"

"It may have been a way of escape for Daniel and Noel, but that just means we can still continue on with our plans without their interference," Vlad said.

At that, Daria grinned evilly.

The evil father-daughter duo turned intangible and phased out of the room, ready to put the next step of their plan into action without Danny and Nell interfering, now that they were in some other dimension.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Danny, Nell and Owen, once arriving at the other side of the portal, tumbled to the ground. Almost immediately, Nell glared at Owen and shouted, "OWEN!"

Owen, who was panting from how much power he used, looked up to see the glowering gaze of his half-sister.

"What the heck were you _thinking_!?" Nell yelled angrily. "You know that charm to create a portal to _here_ is _the_ most riskiest, and most _dangerous_ charm out of all of them!"

"I know that, Nell! And I was thinking about saving yours and Danny's _lives_!" Owen shouted back.

"We could handle our archenemies," Nell said, even though she knew that they couldn't.

"Really? It didn't look like that from what I was seeing."

"Okay, _maybe_ we were getting our butts handed to us. But, you _could've_ made a portal to either Sam, Tucker or Ava and Dustin's houses, or even to the Ghost Zone! You _know_ how dangerous this place is for people like us!"

"Look, Vlad and Daria could've found you two in the places you've mentioned if I portalled us there. Portalling here was our best chance of escape."

Nell groaned at that, having not found a reason to argue with that logic. She sighed and asked, "Did you at _least_ did something to let Holly know we were in _here_?"

"I did a charm to make a note appear in her room explaining that we were in here."

"Then, I'll guess we'll have to wait then," Nell sighed. She glared at the space around them and muttered, "Hopefully, for not long."

Danny, who had been watching the entire exchange in confusion, asked, "Where exactly _are_ we?"

Instead of answering, Nell summoned all of her ghost energy to create a light source in her palm. An electric white ecto-light appeared and she lifted it above her head. With the light, Danny gaped at what he saw.

All that he could see was darkness. Endless, pure, pitch-black darkness. It moved slowly and threateningly, as if it wanted to consume their only light source. He could swear he saw things _moving_ in that abyss of darkness that stretched before him, and he could moans and wails that sounded both ghostly and _humanly_.

It was terrifying, and sent shivers up his spine as he listened to the moans and wails echoing from all around, in the darkness.

"We're in the Shadow Zone," Nell answered. "The most popular dimension for necromancers to place not only ghosts that are too dangerous and too evil to be put back into the Ghost Zone... but to also place necromancers in who have become evil and corrupted from their own power."

She fixed him with a serious look and finished, "And the only person capable of getting us out of here... is Holly."

 **GhostWriterGirl: BA-BAM! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first appearance of... THE SHADOW ZONE!**

 **Nell: It's...**

 **Owen: Creepy?**

 **Nell: I was going to say "Terrifyingly evil", but sure. Creepy works too.**

 **Owen: And to think, there's** _ **another**_ **dimension that's even more terrible than this one where we send the** _ **truly**_ **evil ghosts and necromancers to.**

 **Nell:*shivers*I know. But the people in there deserve to be in there; they're** _ **pure**_ **evil.**

 **Owen: Imagine if all the prisoners in there** _ **and**_ **in the Shadow Zone got out.**

 **Nell:*gulps*Thankfully,** _ **those**_ **dimensions, unlike the Ghost Zone, don't have naturally forming portals, and they're aren't able to have the luxury of being stable enough to be able to handle the strain if someone decided to build a portal to access them. The only way to access them is portal charms. And once you're in those dimensions, there's** _ **no**_ **way out; unless someone you know on the outside is powerful enough to cast the charm to get you out. Thank heavens** _ **no one**_ **in there doesn't know anybody powerful enough to get them out, unlike us. But still... that thought genuinely terrifies.**

 **Owen: Me too, sis. Me too.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, away from those dark thoughts, I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry if I made Vlad seem OOC; I try not to. And yes, the charm Owen spoke to get to the Shadow Zone** _ **is**_ **Latin. And since I don't know Latin enough to be fluent in it, I used a short cut; a free dictionary that translates English to Latin.**

 **Nell:*cough*Google Translate*cough***

 **GhostWriterGirl:*glares at Nell before turns back to the readers*Anyway, as for the** _ **other**_ **dimension that Owen and Nell mentioned, the one that necromancers use to imprison** _ **pure evil**_ **beings, both ghosts and necromancers... you'll find out in the future.**

 **Nell and Owen:*hiss*It's called the Unworld.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT REVEALING FUTURE PLOT TWISTS!?**

 **Nell: Considering that you may never use it, I thought it was fair to reveal it to the readers now.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Still, it isn't right to spoil things!**

 **Nell and Owen:*give her a look***

 **GhostWriterGirl: Even if i may never use them!**

 **Nell and Owen:*still look at her***

 **GhostWriterGirl:*humphs*Fine!*turns back to readers*Thanks to these spoilers here*glares at Nell and Owen*you know that the realm they mentioned** _ **is**_ **the Unworld, which I may or may not use later on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and no, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs. Also... HAPPY DANNYVERSAY! Fourteen years since Danny Phantom premiered with Mystery Meat and the Phandom is still going strong! May this wonderful show never die down and we hope that, someday, Danny will once again go ghost!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Nell:*mutters to Owen*I thought** _ **we**_ **were doing the disclaimers from now on?**

 **Owen:*looks confused before a look of realisation comes*Oh yeah... Apparently, we're not.**

 **Nell: Apparently...**

 **Owen: We're going to tell Ghost, aren't we?**

 **Nell: We definitely are.**

 ***leave to go after GhostWriterGirl, who is celebrating Dannyversay in the next room***


	33. Chapter 33

**GhostWriterGirl: Hey y'all! I am back with another chapter! In this chapter, it is where Danny, Nell and Owen are stuck in the Shadow Zone, a dimension of darkness that is a prison for evil ghosts and corrupted necromancers. It will be explained more in this chapter and-*pauses when she feels a tap on her shoulder and looks to see Nell and Owen behind her.*Oh, hey guys. I was wondering where you two were.*glares at them and adds*Hopefully, you're not here to spoil** _ **anything**_ **else.**

 **Nell: We're here to ask you, considering me and Owen did the disclaimer last chapter at the beginning AN...**

 **Owen: But then in the last AN,** _ **you**_ **did the disclaimer...**

 **Nell and Owen: And we were wondering whether we were still doing the disclaimers or not.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Actually, I kinda forgot that you two were still doing the disclaimers from now on. I apologise, but now, we should turn back to the darling readers, as they have all been patiently waiting for the next chapter!**

 **Nell:*whispers to Owen*I think she loves the readers** _ **more**_ **than us, her original characters.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I HEARD THAT!**

 **Nell and Owen:*look at her***

 **GhostWriterGirl*pulls away and looks at them with a look of her own, before turning back to the readers* Anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that I wrote it well enough; out of all the movie chapters, this is the one I am looking forward to the most. Anywho, as Nell and Owen have pointed out, they are doing the disclaimers, and will now do it. Nell, Owen, if you may.**

 **Owen: In no way in this life, or any other life, does GhostWriterGirl own Danny Phantom. That sole right belongs to Butch Hartman.**

 **Nell: She only owns this story, us and any other OCs.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thanks guys. Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Chapter 32: Of Masters And Master-Plans-Part III**

 **(The Shadow Zone)**

Nell's P.O.V

I couldn't believe we were in here. _The Shadow Zone_. My biological mom and stepdad used to tell me and Owen about it when we were in bed, and then we passed those stories on to Josie, detailing everything horrific thing about this dark, dark place, full of shadows, and hate, and despair and _evil_. When I was younger, I had believed them to be just stories. Terrifying ones, mind you, but just stories.

Now I'm older, and now I know better. My mom and stepdad were preparing not only me and Owen, but Holly as well. They were preparing us for the inevitable day where we might have to go inside this place of nightmares.

I just never guessed it would be now, and that Danny would be with us.

He had still not changed back to human form, which was a good thing. Most of the imprisoned ghosts and necromancers in here haven't heard about half-ghost, half-human hybrids, and if they did believe that they are crazy stories. They don't know that _four_ ghost-human hybrids exist in this world; me, Danny, Vlad and Daria. Me and Daria born half-ghost thanks to one of our parents being human, and the other being a ghost, Danny and Vlad created half-ghost thanks to both the prototype of the Fenton Portal, and the final product. But they will sense that I have necromancer power in my veins; and they will especially sense that in Owen.

Necromancers are hated here, and there's a good reason why.

We're responsible for locking up evil ghosts and fellow, corrupted necromancers in here.

My ball of white ecto-light shines in the darkness, looking like a naked lightbulb. Aside from that, my and Danny's natural spectral auras light up the punishing darkness, and even then they're faint. We stick close to the light, but it won't matter; all of the ghosts have night vision, so they'll see in the darkness, and the necromancers have fine-tuned their other senses. If all the lights are gone, only me and Danny would have the advantage; our night vision may not be as strong and as clear as a full ghost's in here, but we'll still be able to see, somewhat. Owen, however, not so much.

Suddenly, I hear a shrieking sound filled with pure anger. Reacting on instinct, I fire an electric white ghost ray, causing a shadowy creature to yelp and flee. But I recognise it. I could feel the waves of rage and anger roll off it, making me almost see red. If I hadn't blasted it away...

Danny, who had noticed the creature, asked, "Wh-what was that thing?"

"Shadow creature," I answer, my hands now surrounded by faint white energy. "We also call them shadow demons or umbra demons or just creatures. They're beings made from pure darkness, born from this dimension and negative feelings. Grief, anger, jealously, greed, lust, corruption, pain, doubt, fear, shame, guilt... all of those." I look at Danny and add, "Rarely do these things die. Only be exposing them to pure light, whether it's sunlight, or a necromancer's gift over light, will kill them. In fact, I think that Johnny 13's Shadow was once one of these creatures. And, if it's powers are any indication, he was the shadow of bad luck."

Danny's eyes were wide, but Owen understands what I'm saying.

The howls of the umbra demons, creatures of darkness and the negative emotion it was born from, echo around us, mingling with the wails and moans of the prisoners in here. Once, as I peer through the darkness, I see the shape of what appears to be human try to escape, but a shadow, a shadow that howls with pure and utter despair, swoops in. With just a swipe of it's claws, it has degraded the then-escapee into a bawling mess of sadness, and flew away.

"Shadow of sadness. It, along with it's brothers Grief and Depression, is one of the least aggressive, and most dangerous, out of all the shadow creatures," I informed Danny. "These creatures also work as jailers of a sort. If a prisoner, whether they're a necromancer or a ghost, tries to escape, one of them will swoop in, and swipe their claws at the prisoner trying to escape, leaving them in a heap of nothing but the emotion the creature has caused them to experience. But they don't always swipe; just being _near_ one for a long period of time can cause the same effect. They're all effective in keeping the prisoners here, but the most effective of all... is the shadow of hopelessness."

Silence fell. Danny looked around nervously, fearful of the darting shadows around us, especially the one of hopelessness. My own eyes flick around, as I made the ethereal white light around me burn brighter. It may be not enough to kill these demons, but it's enough to keep them at bay.

Along with something else.

I turned to Owen and said to him, "It might be wise if you summoned it, just in case."

Owen, understanding what I'm saying, raised a palm. Danny, who doesn't know what Owen's about to do, frowned in confusion.

"Owen, what are you-"

However, his words dried up, as he looks in awe as Owen summoned his scythe, the weapon appearing out of thin air as it drops into Owen's waiting hand. The handle was smooth rowan wood, the best wood for scythes like Owen's, blackened but not burnt. The blade itself was a gleaming curved piece of silver metal, sharp at the edges. It's surface wasn't clouded, unlike the others who wielded scythes like Owen's.

Owen swung his scythe, the silver blade arcing through the shadows. Hisses and shrieks arose in the Shadow Zone, stretching forever, and I could hear roars and yells from both the necromancer and ghost prisoners alike.

"Well, if they didn't already know that a teenaged necromancer and two ghosts were here, they certainly do now," I muttered. I felt my aura faintly crackle with electricity, and I forced myself to make it disappear. _Don't attract more attention than you've already gotten._

Danny, though, was still staring in amazement at Owen's scythe.

"How did you get that?" Danny asked, green eyes wide.

Owen glanced at Danny, his scythe across his shoulders. In my mind I imagined my biological mother scolding Owen, like she did when she first saw him have his scythe in that position when he was four.

" _Owen, darling, get that scythe off your shoulders. You're fourteen now; you know better than to put that on your shoulders where the blade could wallop your head off every time you shift position."_

That brought a smile to my lips.

Owen, still looking at Danny, answered, "I got it because I'm a Reaper."

Danny looked shocked at that. "A-a _Reaper_!? Does that mean you, um..."

Owen actually snorted at Danny's unasked question. "No, I'm not like the Grim Reaper. That's a myth. A Reaper is a necromancer who traps ghosts in the blade of his or hers scythe if they're particularly... difficult, as soon as the blade cuts through them. Kinda like a Fenton Thermos. Only the strongest necromancers, both in mind, body and spirit, can be Reapers, especially for the hard part."

"And what's the hard part?"

Owen cast his eyes down, not wanting to voice the less-desirable part of being a Reaper. So I answered for him.

"If a ghost is too evil to be in either the Ghost Zone, the necromancer prison, or the Shadow Zone, Reapers, instead of trapping them, kill them by cutting through their cores."

Danny could only blink, shocked at what I said, which was the most difficult part of being a Reaper.

"Luckily, we haven't encountered any ghosts that are so evil I need to kill them," Owen added, making himself comfortable on the patch of shadowed rock we found ourselves on. Me and Danny did the same. I concentrated on making my ecto-light burn brighter, and it hovered above us, casting light that caused the shadow creatures to shrink away.

Seconds passed, before I asked Owen, "How long do you think it will be until Holly gets us out?"

Owen looked at me from where he had been dangling his scythe on his finger and answered, "Assuming she's woken up and read the note by now, I think perhaps another couple of minutes."

I nodded, and turned to Danny. He was looking at the dark abyss of the Shadow Zone. If it weren't for his white hair, tanned skin, white spectral glow, and white boots, gloves, belt and collar, I would have lost him in the darkness.

Standing up, I moved to sit next to him. He didn't move, but he looked in my direction, before once again staring out. We stayed like that, until Danny said, "I thought the world was already crazy, knowing that there's another dimension that's the flip side of ours that has ghosts in it. Now knowing that there's a whole other dimension filled with darkness and serves as a prison..."

I gave Danny a sympathetic look, understanding.

"It gets overwhelming, sometimes, even for me. Having the knowledge of _three_ dimension co-existing together... it's enough to make a person's head explode."

Danny smiled at that, and I smiled back. I twisted the ring on my finger, the promise ring Dustin had given me, before going on.

"When me, or Owen or other necromancers shadow-travel, we briefly pass through the Shadow Zone. Because, the shadows of the world contribute to this place. As long as there are shadows in both the human world and Ghost Zone, this place will be maintained, and every prisoner trapped here will not escape."

A shadow creature suddenly came too close, but before I could blast it with a ghost ray, Danny beat me to it. I gave a grateful smile to him as the creature flew away yelping.

"Thanks, Danny."

"No problem, Nell," Danny said back, smiling too, before it dropped.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I understand everything that there is about the necromancer world that you, Owen, Holly and Josie are a part of. But, there's always new information that continues to stun me and leave my head hurting."

I chuckled. "It does feel like that. And trust me; you have no _idea_ how much the necromancer world will stun you."

"Care to enlighten me, sis?"

"If your brain can store the information, then yes," I retort back, playfully smirking.

Danny mock-glared at me and I laughed, which caused a smile to tug at his lips. But before we can say anything else, Owen, who I guessed had been waiting for a portal to open, shouted, "DANNY! NELL! A PORTAL'S COMING!"

At that, me and Danny jumped up to our feet and ran towards where Owen was. I quickly extinguished the ecto-light, leaving nothing but the combined light of my and Danny's spectral glows to give us light. I couldn't see the portal forming, but I could hear it; a faint ripping sound as it tore through the fabric of space and time.

Suddenly, I felt a pulling motion, and a scream was pulled from my lips as me, Owen and Danny were sucked inside a portal back to the human world and out of the Shadow Zone.

I was _not_ expecting what was gonna happen when we arrived back home.

...

 _Later_

Me, Danny and Owen fell out of the portal in a tangled heap, and straight onto the bedroom floor. Owen was underneath Danny, and I was on top of Danny, his elbow digging painfully into my gut and the heel of my boot pressed against his side. We were all shouting and moving until, eventually, we found ourselves now lying on top of one another as a dog pile, as we moaned from the pain of falling on top of one another.

"Ow..."

"Well, I _was_ expecting only my brother and sister to come out of the Shadow Zone... and _not_ Inviso-Bill as well. So, you better explain right now, Owen and Nell."

At hearing that, the pain disappeared, and I focused on my sister.

Holly's waist-long black hair had been tamed into a ponytail, but she was still wearing her sleeveless grey tank top and blue and white star-patterned pyjama bottoms. Her left hand was resting on her cocked hip and her right was holding an open grimoire. Swung across her waist was her anti-ghost garrotte, gleaming silver in the light spilling from the window(does she _sleep_ with that thing?!). And she was looking at me with her famous look. Her mouth was in a thin, firm line, and her eyes were glaring at me, as hard as obsidian. It was her "You're-In-So-Much-Trouble-That-You-Better-Explain-Why-Right-Now" look. It was the look that she gave me when she caught me from sneaking cookies from the cookie jar when I was invisible and intangible to when I invisibly sneaked out of the house. It was a look that told me I was in deep, deep trouble.

Me and Owen looked at each other, and in that look, we knew. There was no way we could keep Danny's secret from Holly any longer.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer," Holly said impatiently.

I changed back into my human form, since Holly knew I was half-ghost, and told her, "Holly, look, the reason why Inviso-Bill is here as well is because-"

But before I could finish, Danny transformed back to human form. Me, Danny and Owen looked at each other, Danny looking as shocked about his sudden transformation back to human form as me and Owen were.

Holly, meanwhile, had watched Danny change from ghost form to human form with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. But that shocked look disappeared, and she focused on us again with a hard look.

"Explain. Now."

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, that happened. And this chapter is now finished! And, you all know a little more about the Shadow Zone and a little more about Owen! And, Holly now knows the truth!**

 **Nell: That, she does.**

 **Owen: There's gonna be a lot of explaining isn't there?**

 **Nell: Obviously. But I'm glad we're out of the Shadow Zone. I don't know what would've happened if we were still in there any longer.**

 **Owen: Nothing good, I'm betting.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, lucky for you two, you and Danny got out thanks to Holly! Anyway, yes, I know that the reveal of Danny's secret was horrible. It was really hard to write. But yeah, Holly now knows that her adoptive brother is now half-ghost! But what will happen afterwards, you'll see later on. And now, Nell, Owen, could you please do the disclaimers?**

 **Nell: Fine. In no shape or form does GhostWriterGirl own Danny Phantom. All rights belong to Butch Hartman.**

 **Owen: She only owns this story and all her OCs, which include me and Nell.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thanks, guys. Anyway, please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back! I'm so, so sorry for taking so long with updating this story! Anyway, here is the next chapter, where Nell, Owen and Danny will explain everything to Holly!**

 **Nell: As in, you mean** _ **everything**_ **?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yep,** _ **everything**_ **.**

 **Owen: Everything** _ **everything**_ **?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Everything** _ **everything.**_

 **Nell and Owen:*look at each other worriedly***

 **GhostWriterGirl: Anyway, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, where Holly learns the truth from Nell, Owen and Danny. And, speaking of Nell and Owen, can you two do the disclaimer, please?**

 **Nell:*groans*Fine. In no way in this universe or any other does GhostWriterGirl own Danny Phantom. That belongs to Butch Hartman.**

 **Owen: She only owns this story, and us, her OCs.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*hugs Nell and Owen*Thanks guys. And, as always, please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Chapter 33: Of Masters And Master-Plans Part IV**

 **(Holly Learns The Truth)**

Third Person P.O.V

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation about how Danny's suddenly become half- _ghost_ , much less why you three were in the _Shadow Zone_!?" Holly asked Nell, Owen and Danny impatiently, still looking at them with a hard glare, her arms folded.

The three younger teenagers looked at each other before Nell started, "Well, Hols, you see... it's kinda a long, funny story..."

"I've got time."

The three looked at each other again, before Danny looked at his adopted older sister and asked, "Holly, remember when the Fenton Portal wasn't working until I turned it on, right?"

Holly scoffed. "Of course I remember. Mom and Dad said that you turned it on, and that you..."

Holly's eyes widened and she finished, "Received a shock..."

Eyes still wide, Holly looked at her younger siblings and asked, "The portal... did it..."

Nell, Owen and Danny nodded yes.

Holly looked shocked. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my _gosh_!"

She staggered back, breathing heavily, still in shock... and then she fainted.

Danny, Nell and Owen's eyes widened and then Nell stood up and walked over to her sister. She snapped her fingers over Holly's eyes, but the older girl didn't respond. The fair-haired younger girl turned to her brothers and stated, "Holly's out cold."

She then smirked evilly as her hand crackled with green-white electricity and asked, "Should I shock her awake?"

Owen shrugged.

"Eh, go ahead. You do it to me to wake _me_ up," Owen said, glaring accusingly at Nell, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Will that hurt her, though?" Danny inquired worriedly.

"No, not with the voltage I'm going to use. It's gonna be like the electricity in defibrillators," Nell answered.

Danny still had a look of concern.

"Relax, Danny. Like Owen said, I do it to him to wake him up lest he gets the water treatment from Mom."

"If you say so..." Danny reluctantly said.

Nell smirked, before she lowered her hand to Holly's heart... and shocked her awake.

"AGGGHHHH!" Holly screamed as she jerked awake and sat up, accidentally head butting Nell as she did so. The younger girl let out a grunt of pain as she rubbed her forehead, wincing.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Nell commented. "Ow..."

Holly, who was also rubbing her forehead, asked, "What happened? I had the strangest dream that Danny became half-ghost because of the Fenton Portal and..."

Holly stopped herself when she saw Nell(who was no longer wincing from pain), Danny and Owen look at her with concern and, in Danny's case, nervousness.

"That wasn't a dream, wasn't it?" Holly asked.

All three shook their heads no.

Holly gasped. "Oh my gosh..."

She looked at her younger siblings and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to faint. It was just so... shocking. I mean, I know Nell's half-ghost, but now learning that _you're_ half-ghost now too, Danny... it was kinda a lot to take in."

"I know the feeling. When I first discovered I became half-ghost thanks to the accident, Nell had to continuously tell me to calm down as I kept freaking out," Danny replied.

"But that was only because your powers were tied to your emotions back then and you barely had any control over them," Nell countered.

Danny mock-glared at her while Nell smirked, before they and Owen turned to Holly, who seemed to have gotten over her shock and looked like she wanted to ask questions.

"You know, you _can_ ask questions, right? You know Danny's secret after all," Nell pointed out to Holly.

"Sorry. It's just... I've always known the secrets in our family. Finding out Danny's secret, it's a new experience. But yes, I have questions. Like how did the portal made you half-ghost?"

The three looked at each other before Danny sighed and answered, "The portal made me half-ghost because I stupidly went inside and pressed the 'On' button. There was a great big flash, and I was suddenly getting electrocuted, which half-killed me. But, Nell told me that the ecto-energy in the portal bonded to my DNA and protected me from being killed any further, making me half-ghost. And, that's that."

"However, I pulled him out of the portal, in case it fully killed him," Nell interjected.

"And that's about it," Danny and Nell said in unison.

Danny looked nervously at Holly, and asked, "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Danny, I've been keeping the secret that Nell's half-ghost since I was _five_. I won't tell anyone that you're Inviso-Bill, of that you can be sure of," Holly assured him.

Danny groaned and corrected, "It's actually Danny Phantom."

"And it's not Lightning Belle, by the way. It's Storm Banshee," Nell corrected as well.

"You two _really_ need a publicist," Owen noted.

"So we've been told," Danny and Nell said in unison.

Holly smiled. "Definitely need a publicist in case those horrible names stick."

"I think they already have," Nell bemoaned.

The four siblings chuckled, before Holly fixed them with another serious look.

"And, guessing how all three of you were in the Shadow Zone, Danny knows about the necromancer secret, right?" Holly guessed.

"Yep," Nell, Owen and Danny confirmed.

Holly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head that Danny now knew the necromancer secret.

"Who else, aside from Danny, Ava and Dust, know not only that you and Danny are half-ghost, but about the necromancer secret, Nell?" Holly inquired.

Danny, Nell and Owen looked at each other nervously before Nell answered, "Sam and Tucker."

At hearing that, Holly sighed again and muttered, "Head Councillor Crowley is going to _kill_ me and you two when she finds out."

Danny looked at Nell and Owen nervously and asked Holly in a nervous tone, "You're not gonna wipe my memory, are you?"

Holly scoffed harshly.

"Danny, I can see the future; I can't wipe memories. That's Nell's fortier," Holly answered, looking at Nell meaningfully. She looked back at a still-nervous Danny and added, "And no, I'm not gonna force Nell to wipe your memory, nor Sam and Tucker's, of knowing the necromancer secret. If Nell and Owen trust both you, Sam and Tucker to know, then I can trust you three too."

She also gave a reassuring smile to Danny, who along with Nell and Owen looked relieved.

"I'll also cover for you and Nell if you both need to go fight ghosts," Holly said to Danny and Nell, who smiled broadly, before the two along with Owen gave Holly a hug, surprising the older girl.

"Thanks Hols," Danny, Nell and Owen thanked in unison. Holly smiled at her siblings and hugged them back.

"Don't mention it," she replied. They pulled back and Holly added, a stern look on her face, "However, you better hope that Crowley doesn't hear that more people know the necromancer secret, Nell and Owen, otherwise she'll have our hides; especially yours, Nell."

Nell and Owen nodded, shivering as they remembered the time that their former state council had to take a _disciplinary_ action towards her, with neither one never wanting that to happen again.

"We'll make sure, Holly," Owen told his older sister.

Holly nodded, okay with that answer, and she hugged her siblings again, with Holly asking, "So... does this mean we'll have to tell Josie too?

Danny, Nell and Owen looked at each other before saying in unison, "Yes."

 **GhostWriterGirl: Cruddy, I know. And late;** _ **very**_ **late. I apologise for that; I had** _ **massive**_ **writer's block for this chapter. But, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Owen: So Holly knows too? I'm surprised she hasn't skinned both me and you alive for us telling Danny, Sam and Tucker the necromancer secret.**

 **Nell: You've been hanging out with Skulker, Owen?**

 **Owen: Why do you think that, Nell?**

 **Nell: Because you used "skinned alive". And, considering Rust-Bucket wants to skin both me and Danny for our pelts, it's kinda a touchy phrase.**

 **Owen: Sorry, Nell.**

 **Nell: It's okay. However, you're right; I'm just as surprised as you that Holly wasn't angrier at us for that. But, I'm glad that she'll keep Danny's secret.**

 **Owen: Well, she's been helping to keep both the necromancer secret and that you're half-ghost from Mom and Dad ever since we were adopted by them.**

 **Nell: That's true. But, I'm looking forward to see what's gonna happen with Holly knowing.**

 **Owen: Same here, sis. Same here.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, you'll see later on. Anyway, I think this was kind of a filler chapter, but there'll be action in the next chapter, where we'll see more of Vlad and Daria's plan... and who they'll kidnap for it...**

 **Nell and Owen: Who?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: You two will have to see... and now, could you please do the disclaimer?**

 **Owen:*sighs*Okay. In no shape or form does GhostWriterGirl own the show Danny Phantom, nor any of the characters that appear in it like Danny, Sam and Tucker. It all belongs to Butch Hartman.**

 **Nell: She only owns this story and us, her own OCs.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*smiles at them*Thanks guys. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	35. Chapter 35

**GhostWriterGirl: Heya everyone! And here is the next chapter, which will be filled with heaps of action in it!**

 **Nell: You love action, don't ya, Ghosty?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yep, I do. But not** _ **too**_ **much; there are limitations on how much action I love.**

 **Owen: Aren't there always?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Yep, there are. And now, can you two do the disclaimer please?**

 **Nell: Okay. GhostWriterGirl doesn't own the show Danny Phantom, nor anything related to it. It all belongs to Butch Hartman.**

 **Owen: All she owns is this story and her OCs, which are us.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thanks guys. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Chapter 34: Of Masters And Master-Plans**

 **(Kidnapped!)**

Third Person P.O.V

At the Nasty Burger, Sam was drumming her fingers on the table top, getting impatient.

"Where are they?" she asked, mouth in a tight line. "Danny said that he, Nell and Owen would be here five minutes ago."

"Sam, they probably got derailed with either avoiding one of their parents' inventions or are currently fighting a ghost," Ava pointed out reasonably. "They've been late before; even before they started fighting ghosts, Danny and Nell were occasionally late."

"Yeah, but..." Sam sighed and looked at the door worriedly, like she had been doing the past five minutes.

"Sam, stop worrying. Danny, Nell and Owen will be here. They always are," Tucker assured the Goth.

"Besides," he continued, "it's not like a ghost will attack while they're not here, right?"

As soon as those words left Tucker's mouth, screams could be heard as the four teens watched as people ran out of the restaurant screaming, but ran back in almost immediately when three ghost vultures wearing fezzes began dive-bombing them as soon as they were outside.

Sam, Ava and Dustin glared at Tucker, who smiled sheepishly.

"You just _had_ to jinx it, Bad Luck Tuck," Dustin said in an annoyed tone.

"How was _I_ supposed to know those vultures were gong to attack?" Tucker defended himself.

Sam, looking intently at the vultures, said, "Wait... those vultures. They're Vlad and Daria's vulture minions!"

At hearing that, Tucker, Ava and Dustin's eyes widened.

"Danny and Nell's archenemies are here?" Ava asked to no one in particular, looking nervously at the vultures.

Dustin looked out the windows and said, "I don't see them anywhere. Maybe these are different vultures?"

"Well, even if they _are_ Vlad and Daria's vulture minions, we can't let them possibly hurt these people," Sam decided. "Besides, if they are, I've got a bone to pick with them considering that they grabbed us during when Danny and Nell had a million-dollar bounty on their heads."

"Same here, Sam," Ava agreed. She then grabbed her bag and took out her thermos. "Let's get to work."

They nodded in agreement.

Each grabbing their own Fenton Thermoses, Sam, Tucker, Dustin and Ava ran out of the Nasty Burger, Sam, Tucker and Ava also having a Fenton weapon on them(Sam had a Jack-O'-Nine-Tails, Tucker a small blaster, and Ava having an ecto-gun). Dustin, after making sure no one was watching, charged his hands faintly with red energy as his eyes glowed blue-gold, a determined look on all of their faces.

Sam, using the Jack-O'-Nine-Tails, threw the nine tentacle-like cords at a vulture, trapping it. With a yell, Sam yanked the vulture towards her, and Tucker sucked the vulture into his thermos.

"Nice job, Sam!" Ava complimented.

Sam smiled, before she gasped.

"Ava, LOOK OUT!" Sam warned.

Ava gasped, and turned around to see the remaining vultures flying straight at her.

The glasses-wearing girl looked at her ecto-gun and muttered, "Come on, work, please."

She raised the gun, and as she was trying to find the trigger, the vultures came closer to her. With claws outstretched, they prepared to grab her-until one of them was blasted away by a shot from Ava's gun.

The force sent the surprised girl tumbling to the ground, but she grinned.

"YES!" she cheered.

The vulture she blasted recovered, and it gave her a hateful look. Screeching, it flew straight at her, but Ava forward-rolled out of the way, coming up behind the confused vulture.

"Back to the bird cage for you, Mr. Scavenger!" Ava quipped, sucking the vulture into her Fenton Thermos.

Suddenly, she heard a cry, and Ava gasped as the last vulture flew at her, too fast for her to fire again. She watched, helplessly, as it flew faster and faster towards her... until it was blasted away by a red ghost ray.

Ava looked at where the vulture was a few feet away from her, before smiling at her brother, his hand smoking with red energy from firing the ghost ray.

"Don't worry, Ava. I've got your back," Dustin told her.

Ava smiled in thanks, but it dropped when the vulture flew straight at Dustin, angry.

Dustin, who didn't want to use his ghost powers again in case it exposed him, watched helplessly as the vulture flew closer and closer... until it was caught in the beam of a Fenton Thermos.

With a final screech, the fez-wearing bird was sucked inside Ava's Fenton Thermos, which she capped shortly after.

"And I've got _your_ back too, bro," Ava replied.

Dustin smiled in thanks.

Sam, looking around and seeing no more vultures, said, "Well, we've captured them all. Let's go inside and-"

However, before Sam could finish, a familiar voice interrupted, "Impressive. But can it be enough to beat _us_?"

Sam, Tucker, Ava and Dustin turned around...and saw Vlad and Daria in their ghost forms floating there, smirking evilly.

"You bet it will be, Plasmius and Electra!" Dustin exclaimed, before he fired a ghost ray at Daria, but she blocked it with a ghost shield.

"Seems like Noel's boyfriend has a few secrets of his own," Daria mused, before she fired her own ghost ray, which hit Dustin square in the chest and sent him flying into a wall. Groaning, Dustin slid down the wall onto the ground, the pain too much as it caused him to drop his human disguise, resuming his true ghostly form.

"Well, that hurts," Dustin wheezed, a hand to his chest. "Ow..."

Ava gasped, before glaring angrily at Vlad and Daria.

"YOU'RE GOING PAY FOR THAT, ELECTRA!" Ava yelled, readying her ecto-gun and aiming it at Daria. However, before she could fire it, Vlad made a duplicate and the duplicate made the gun turn intangible, phasing it out of her hand.

"Hey!" Ava exclaimed.

However, before she could grab for the thermos, Daria teleported behind her and, using her ecto-energy construction powers, she created a glowing black ecto-rope and tied it around Ava.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ava shouted, kicking fruitlessly as Daria forcibly pulled her up as she floated back to rejoin her father.

Dustin, standing up despite the pain, gasped at seeing Daria holding his tied-up sister and glared.

" _ **LET GO OF MY SISTER!**_ " Dustin roared, flying angrily towards Vlad, Daria and a captive Ava, but Vlad grabbed Dustin's arm and used a ghost stinger to electrocute Dustin, causing the redheaded ghost boy to scream in agony before Vlad threw Dustin down onto the ground, hard.

" _DUSTIN_!" Ava screamed. She glared at Vlad.

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled, still struggling.

Sam and Tucker, getting over their shock, glared at Vlad and Daria as Sam pointed the Jack-O'-Nine-Tails at Vlad and Daria while Tucker helped Dustin up, the ghostly teen glaring at Vlad and Daria.

"Let go of Ava!" Sam demanded.

"Hmmm, let me think about that," Daria said, before she grinned evilly. "NO!"

Daria turned to Vlad and said, "Right, Dad?"

"Indeed, Little Hawk. Indeed," Vlad replied back, before he and Daria turned to Sam, Tucker and Dustin.

"Farewell, Samantha, Tucker and Dust," Vlad farewelled.

" _If_ that's your real name," Daria added, grinning evilly, that last part directed to Dustin.

Laughing wickedly, Daria and Vlad teleported away, Ava in tow as she screamed and struggled. All that was left was her Fenton Thermos and ecto-gun, lying on the ground beneath where Vlad and Daria once floated.

Sam, Tucker and Dustin shared shocked and angry looks, Dustin's hands trembling in anger.

"I'm going to kill them," Dustin muttered darkly, eyes burning gold in anger. " _No one_ takes my sister and doesn't get away with it."

"Get away with what?" a familiar voice asked.

The three teens turned and saw Danny, Nell and Owen standing there, looking confused.

Owen looked at them and asked, "Where's Ava?"

Sam, Tucker and Dustin looked at each other, not knowing what to say, before Dustin hissed in pain, thanks to his injuries.

Nell, noticing the wince, asked, "Dusty, are you okay? Why are you in ghost mode? And where the heck is Ava?"

Silence.

Now Danny, Nell and Owen were getting both scared, worried and panicked.

"Guys, seriously, where's Ava?" Danny, Nell and Owen asked in unison.

Sam, Tucker and Dustin looked at each other once, before Sam took a deep breath and said:

"Ava's been kidnapped."

 **Nell and Owen: NOOOOOOO!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: You guys okay?**

 **Owen: No! Vlad and Daria kidnapped Ava! They** _ **kidnapped**_ **AVA! We need to go rescue her and... and...*storms out of room to go after Ava***

 **Nell: In other words, we're not okay** _ **at all**_ **.*eyes glow in hatred as she death-glares*I can't believe that Vlad and Daria will kidnap one of my and Danny's closest friends, especially one who is like a sister to me! When I encounter them, I'm gonna make sure that they'll regret it!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: If you feel that strongly, why aren't you marching out of here to search for Ava like Owen did?**

 **Nell: Because Owen has a crush on Ava.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: True. Anyway...*turns back to the readers*So, Ava's been kidnapped! Does it have anything in relation to Vlad and Daria's plan? Possibly... that's all I'm gonna say. And, my dear Nell, will you do the disclaimer please?**

 **Nell: Sure. In no way does GhostWriterGirl own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman. All she owns is this story and her OCs.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thanks Nell.**

 **Nell: Don't mention it. And now, if you excuse me, I better go after Owen before he gets himself captured or killed or both.*becomes banshee and phased out of the room, flying in the direction of Vlad and Daria's mansion***

 **GhostWriterGirl: Knew that she would leave. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**GhostWriterGirl: Alrighty, everyone! Here is the next chapter, where Danny, Nell, Owen, Sam, Tucker and Dustin formulate a plan to rescue Ava from Vlad and Daria. And- *turns and sees Nell has Owen tied up in shadow-travel-proof rope*Nell, why do you have Owen tied up?**

 **Nell: So that he doesn't go and kill himself while rescuing Ava without a plan.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: That makes sense. Anyway, will do the disclaimer please?**

 **Nell: Okay. GhostWriterGirl doesn't own anything from Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman. She only owns this story and her OCs.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thank you, darling Nell. And, please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Chapter 35: Of Masters And Master-Plans Part VI**

 **(Operation: Rescue Ava)**

Third Person P.O.V

"I can't believe Vlad and Daria kidnapped Ava!" Nell yelled, eyes glowing a furious red-silver, fists clenched by her sides, lights flickering and thunder rumbling outside thanks to her anger.

The group were now at Fenton Works; more specifically in Danny and Owen's room. Sam, Tucker and Dustin had told Danny, Nell and Owen specifically what had happened. To say that Nell, Danny and Owen were furious was an understatement, Nell herself barely able to keep the storm that was threatening to break from becoming a hurricane, she was that angry.

"We've got to rescue her!" Tucker exclaimed.

"But how? Vlad and Daria will have a trap ready if we go rescue her," Sam pointed out.

"I know, but Ava is our friend. We can't abandon her," Danny argued.

"And she's my sister. There's no way that I'm going to let her be trapped by Plasmius and Electra," Dustin added, looking determined.

"I agree, Dusty. We can't leave her. She's our friend, and a member of Team Storm-Phantom," Nell agreed. She then put her hand out. "I'm in for rescuing her."

"Me too," Danny said, placing his hand on top of Nell's.

"She's my sister; I'd be crazy if I abandoned her. I'm in too," Dustin added, placing his hand on top of Danny's.

"Count me in too," Owen said, placing his hand atop Dustin's.

"I'm in," Tucker agreed, placing his hand on Owen's.

"I'm in as well," Sam said, after a minute of silence, placing her hand on Owen's.

The six teens smiled determinedly as Danny and Nell said in unison, "Then let's commence Operation: Rescue Ava."

...

 _Later_

"Okay, so here's the plan," Danny started after a couple of minutes of planning. "We'll be taking the Spectre Speeder to Wisconsin, as it will be easier than me, Nell and Dustin flying us all there, or Owen and Nell shadow-travelling us all there. Tucker, you'll stay behind and be our eyes and ears; we'll communicate to you via the Fenton Phones after we get inside."

"Once we're inside," Nell continued on, "we'll split into two groups. Danny, Sam and Owen will be one group, and will distract Vlad and Daria while me and Dustin will search for Ava."

"The reason why my group will be distracting Vlad and Daria is because not only will Nell and Dustin have an easier time with searching for Ava, but Vlad and Daria won't expect us splitting up, thereby distracting them from guarding Ava," Danny explained.

"Once me and Dustin have found Ava, we'll inform Danny, Sam and Owen that we have found her and Owen will shadow-travel himself, Danny and Sam back to the Spectre Speeder, same with me, Dustin and Ava. And once we're all inside, we'll drive the Spectre Speeder back to Amity Park," Nell went on.

"If all goes well, we should be back before Mom, Dad or Jazz realise we're gone. However, Holly and Josie will cover for us though," Danny finished.

"Any questions?" he and Nell asked in unison.

There were none.

"Then let's go and rescue Ava."

 **GhostWriterGirl: Short, I know, and possibly cruddy. But, hopefully, it will be more interesting in the next chapter!**

 **Nell: *to Owen, who isn't tied up anymore*You see, Owe? We're gong to rescue Ava. No need to go and kill yourself without a plan, bonehead.**

 **Owen: Hey! I care for Ava, just as much as you!**

 **Nell: But that's because you've got a** _ **massive**_ **crush on her.**

 **Owen:*blushes furiously*I do not!**

 **Nell: You do.**

 **Owen: I don't!**

 **Nell: You do.**

 **Owen: I don't!**

 **Nell: You do.**

 **Owen: I do-**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Okay, okay! Geez, calm down! You can argue about whether or not Owen likes Ava in the next chapter! And now, can you two do the disclaimer please?**

 **Owen: Okay. GhostWriterGirl doesn't own Danny Phantom. It all belongs to Butch Hartman.**

 **Nell: She only owns this story and her OCs.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thanks guys, you're the best. I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**GhostWriterGirl: Hi everyone! And, here is the next chapter, where they go to rescue Ava!**

 **Nell: Unless you make sure that we don't, Ghosty.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: True, But you can never be too sure with me. After all, I** _ **am**_ **the author, and I can torture you all as much as I like...*grins evilly***

 **Owen:*whispers*Is she crazy?**

 **Nell:*whispers back*Owen, when have fanfiction authors like her** _ **ever**_ **been sane?**

 **Owen: True.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I hope you darling readers enjoy this! And now, Nell and Owen, can you do the disclaimer please?**

 **Nell: Sure. GhostWriterGirl doesn't own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman.**

 **Owen: All she owns is this story and her OCs.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thanks guys. And, as always, please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Chapter 36: Of Masters And Master-Plans Part VII**

 **(Storming The Masters' Mansion)**

Third Person P.O.V

When Ava woke up, it was in unfamiliar surroundings. When Daria and Vlad had teleported both themselves and her to their mansion, Vlad had knocked her out. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but she guessed it was a long time.

Not seeing Vlad or Daria anywhere, Ava tried to get up, but found herself stuck. Looking down, she gasped when she saw her hands and feet were tied to an examination table.

"Where am I? Let me go!" Ava demanded as she struggled against her bonds.

Evil laughter filled the room, and Ava looked to see Vlad and Daria return to visibility.

"Why should we do that, Ava, when we went to all that trouble to kidnap you?" Vlad asked, still grinning wickedly.

"What do you even _want_ with me? Sure, I'm one of Danny and Nell's friends, but other than that, I'm not important," Ava asked, while trying to find a way out of her bonds.

"That will be revealed in dear time, Ava. But, what I should say now is that we have _plans_ for you," Daria answered, grinning evilly as well.

"Well, whatever plans you and Plasmius have intended for me, Electra, Danny and Nell will stop you two from carrying them out, you crazed-up fruit loop and brain-fried cocoa puff," Ava said confidently.

Vlad and Daria frowned at hearing the insults Danny and Nell called them, before Vlad said, a grin on his and Daria's faces, "Well, let's see, shall we?"

He turned to Daria and inquired, "Should we start our plans now, my Little Hawk?"

Daria grinned malevolently.

"Absolutely."

With a matching grin, Vlad pushed a lever and the table Ava was on lifted up and placed her in some sort of pod, Ava struggling like crazy, even as the lid of the pod slid shut...

And Daria pressed a button that caused Ava to scream in agony as thousands of bolts of electricity flooded through her, not noticing as a needle with a green liquid inside it was injected into her arm, Vlad and Daria grinning in triumph.

...

 _Meanwhile_

In the skies of Wisconsin, the Spectre Speeder was nearing Vlad and Daria's mansion. Tucker was driving the Speeder while Sam and Owen were prepping their weapons, Dustin was making sure each of his ghost powers were working, and Danny and Nell were going over the plan again and estimating where Ava is.

"I'm betting that Plasmius and Electra will have her in their secret lab," Nell said, "so it might be wise that me and Dustin check it out first."

"That sounds reasonable," Danny agreed, "but Vlad and Daria probably know either me or you will check the lab first, so maybe you and Dustin should leave the lab last, just in case they move Ava."

"You have a point there," Nell admitted. "So, me and Dustin check the lab last then while you, Sam and Owen distract Vlad and Daria then."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two siblings smiled determinedly at each other. Their plan would work, and they would get Ava back. No matter what.

Nell stood up, and walked over to where her boyfriend was. Dustin had finished checking that each of his powers were working, and was now looking out with worry on his face.

"We'll rescue Ava," Nell said, hugging Dustin.

"I know, Dell-Nell. But... what if Vlad and Daria hurt Ava, before we could rescue her? I can never forgive myself if something happened to her, and I couldn't stop it from happening," Dustin whispered. "I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to protect her, despite that I'm a ghost. I-I let Daria and Vlad take her. I'm going to be doing everything that I can to rescue her."

"Me too, Dustin," Nell agreed, leaning her head on Dustin's shoulder. "Me too."

Danny, Sam and Owen, mindful of the moment between Nell and Dustin, went to where Tucker was driving the Spectre Speeder.

"How far until we reach Vlad and Daria's mansion?" Danny asked Tucker.

"At the speed we're going right now, it's only a couple of minutes," Tucker answered.

Soon those minutes passed, and the Masters mansion loomed on the horizon.

"Wow; you weren't kidding at all when you said that it looks like a modern castle," Dustin commented, him and Nell joining the others.

"Yeah. I wonder why they built the mansion to look like a castle, though," Nell wondered.

"Maybe for intimidation purposes," Sam suggested.

"Probably."

Tucker landed the Spectre Speeder on the edge of Vlad and Daria's property. This was a rescue mission; they had to make sure their arrival was as undetected as much as they could.

Danny turned to Nell.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked her in a soft tone. He knew that Ava wasn't just Nell's best friend; she was like her sister.

Nell nodded, lips tight, electricity sparking in her eyes. "Absolutely."

Danny nodded too, before the two halfas turned to their friends.

"Okay guys. Let's go rescue Ava," Danny said determinedly.

With that, Nell, Danny and Dustin turned themselves and Owen and Sam intangible, phasing out of the Speeder and flying towards the mansion, phasing right through the door. Inside, Danny, Nell and Dustin dropped the intangibility, and they looked around warily, Sam and Owen prepping the Fenton weapons they had brought with them, Owen ready to call his scythe if need be, Danny, Nell and Dustin's hands glowing with, respectively, green, white and red ecto-energy.

" _Everything okay so far, guys?"_ Tucker asked through the Fenton Phones.

"Yep, Tuck," Danny said back.

"There's no sign of either Vlad or Daria. We're going to split up soon," Nell said, the group of five teens still looking around, until they heard a smooth voice say, "Hello, Little Badger and Little Falcon. I've been expecting you."

The group of five teens whirled around, and glared furiously at Vlad, who was in ghost mode and grinning evilly, hands encased in pink ecto-energy.

" _Guys? Guys? What's going on?_ " Tucker asked.

" _Vlad_ ," Nell and Danny replied back, venom in their tone, as they glared at Vlad, still floating there and smirking smugly.

Tucker, understanding, didn't say anything while his friends looked angrily at Vlad.

"Where's Ava? What did you and Daria do to her?" Dustin demanded, eyes burning a bright gold from anger.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," Vlad replied evasively. He raised his hands and added, "And now, I fear you must depart, hopefully without force."

"Fat chance, Plasmius. We're not leaving without Ava," Danny retorted back.

Vlad sighed.

"Very well. I didn't want to do this, Daniel, but you and Noel have given me no choice."

Suddenly, he fired a pink ghost ray at the group, causing them to scatter. In retaliation, Danny fired a green ghost ray back, but Vlad easily dodged it.

Nell turned to Dustin and said, "Time that we start searching for Ava."

Dustin nodded, and the the two quickly turned invisible, escaping from the fight to search for Ava while Danny had Vlad distracted.

"Where do we go?" Dustin asked his girlfriend in a whispered tone.

"The lab," Nell whispered back. She knew it was wiser to check all the rooms, but the mansion was huge. It would take nearly a day to search them all, and by then Vlad would know that she and Dustin had begun searching for Ava. Besides, she had a feeling in her gut that Ava was in the lab.

Dustin nodded. "Then let's go to the lab."

With that, the two ran to where Nell knew Vlad's secret lab was, not knowing that the shock of her life was waiting there...

 **GhostWriterGirl: Sorry if this was horrible! I had a huge writer's block for this! But the next chapter will be Nell and Dustin finding Ava and Daria, and... nothing else! For all of that, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Nell: Which we'll come out the same time as this one, since you intend to post all of your later chapters all at once.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Exactly! And... where's Owen?**

 **Nell: Playing video games.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Ah. So, then, will you do the disclaimer?**

 **Nell:*shrugs*Sure. GhostWriterGirl doesn't own Danny Phantom. That belongs to Butch Hartman. She only owns this story and her OCs.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thanks Nelly!**

 **Nell:*growls*Don't call me that.**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*ignores her*I hope you readers enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**GhostWriterGirl: HERE IT IS! THE FOURTH-LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Nell: A little bit too soon to be celebrating, Ghosty?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I'm celebrating because we're** _ **finally**_ **getting to the good stuff! There will be a HUGE plot twist, and, you'll find out something concerning Daria in this chapter, Nell...**

 **Nell: Wait, WHAT!?*looks at GhostWriterGirl with a demanding expression*Tell me now!**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Nope! No can do! You'll have to see until the end of this chapter!**

 **Nell:*groans*I hate you. You know that, right?**

 **GhostWriterGirl: But you still love me anyway.**

 **Nell:*groans again***

 **GhostWriterGirl:*ignores Nell's groaning and focuses back on the readers*Alrighty! I could banter with Nell all day, but I think you all want to read the new chapter, and to be honest, I'm pretty excited about it, and I had a LOT of fun writing it, so I hope you'll like it! And now, my dear Nell, will you please do the disclaimer?**

 **Nell: Sure. GhostWriterGirl doesn't own Danny Phantom or anything related to it; it all belongs to Butch Hartman. All she owns is this story and her OCs.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Thanks Nell. And, please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Chapter 37: Of Masters And Master-Plans Part VIII**

 **(The True Plan Revealed)**

Nell's P.O.V

Me and Dustin invisibly flew towards the secret lab me and Danny knew Vlad and Daria had from when we were last here, remembering the directions they gave us so that we could get those "presents" for our parents. It was easier, using our ghost powers this time, but me and Dustin were careful to not set off any anti-ghost traps.

After what seemed like forever, we had arrived at the secret lab. The doors were locked, but it wouldn't be a problem for us, as we could just phase through them.

Dustin was about to do just that when I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hold it! Dustin, I know you want to go in there and save Ava; believe me, I _very_ much want to do the same. But we can't save her if we don't have a plan," I told him reasonably. Hey, even though I _can_ rush into things sometimes, I know that it's better if you have a plan than running headlong into things.

Dustin, who also understood what I meant, held back his protests and asked me, "What's the plan?"

"The plan's easy: We phase through the door invisibly, sneak over to where Ava is, phase her out of there and get the heck out of there as fast as we can."

Not the most elaborate plan, I know, but this was a time for simplicity, not overthinking the details.

Dustin nodded, understanding the plan and the need for simplicity. Good. As long as we were on the same page, we could rescue Ava without Daria or Vlad or any ghosts they hired to stop anyone from rescuing her noticing that she was gone.

With a kiss for good luck, we set the plan into mention.

Checking once more that no ghosts were around(I would rely on my ghost sense, but even though it had gotten used to Dustin's presence, it was sometimes faulty around him), we phased through the door and into the lab. Luckily, no traps had been set off.

Looking around in case there were guards, and finding none, I turned visible, Dustin following my lead, before scanning the room. There seemed to be no traps, and I couldn't see Daria anywhere, which caused my guards to be raised up.

But I was still shocked at what I saw.

Along with the usual lab equipment and the ghost portal at the far back, there were also stuff that indicated it belonged to a mad scientist; stoppered test tubes filled with a strange green liquid that I was sure _wasn't_ ectoplasm, syringes lying around on the benches, broken cages, and several futuristic-looking pods lying on the right wall. And, among them was one that looked to be holding a... _person_?

 _What twisted plan are you two cooking up, fruit loop and cocoa puff?_ I thought, before I looked closer at the person. When I did, the person looked like...

" _Ava_!?" Me and Dustin yelled out in unison, our eyes widening in shock, fear and confusion at seeing Ava trapped in the pod.

She looked to be in some sort of stasis. Her curly brown hair was loose, floating around her head all freaky like. Her eyes were closed, and her glasses were removed. She looked peaceful, but I didn't trust her sleeping face, especially when she looked like she wouldn't be too out-of-place in a sci-fi movie as long as she was in that pod.

Looking at Dustin, we shared a determined look.

"Let's get her out of there, and out of this mad scientist's lab," I said.

Without a further ado, we rushed towards the pod... only to suddenly be frozen in place.

 _Wha_ \- I started to think in confusion, before I was yanked down to the floor, forcing me to kneel on the ground. As soon as I was kneeling, green bands appeared, restraining me in my kneeling position as whatever force was keeping me to the ground kept me there, keeping me nice and imprisoned, despite my struggles. Glancing over to my right, I saw that Dustin was in the same situation as I was.

"What the heck is this?!" Dustin demanded, still struggling. He tried to go intangible, but screamed in agony as he returned to tangibility, obviously having been shocked by whatever was stopping him from turning intangible.

"DUSTIN!" I screamed. I renewed my struggles, but the bands were too tight and... _slippery_? Plus, whenever I struggled, a slight burn came. In fact, it felt familiar. _Way_ too familiar. As if...

My eyes widened. _No, it can't be that... can it?_

With a sinking feeling, there was only one way to find out whether my guess was right or not; I had to use my ghost powers.

 _This is going to hurt,_ I thought. And then I went intangible.

Pain spiked throughout me, rupturing my cells, attacking my blue-lined, translucent form. I screamed as the excruciating pain raced throughout me, bringing back to me memories of the one time where I had to be _disciplined_ by the Council. Only, this was much worse. _Very_ much worse.

And it also proved that I had guessed right about what this substance was.

With a final pain-filled scream, I turned tangible again, panting. Translucent green sweat dropped off my forehead as my limbs trembled, my core weak, the electricity I usually felt humming throughout my body a dull throb. My bangs and my hair fell in front of my face. I felt so _weak_ , so _exhausted_ , that I felt I could transform back to human any second now, though I stayed in ghost mode by sheer will. And I bet it was even worse for Dustin, who was a full ghost and was being exposed to this... this _poison_ for the first time, even it was probably juice extracted from _it_ , and had been diluted and mixed with other substances that were deadly and weakening to us ghosts.

All I could think was: _They were prepared for us rescuing Ava._

After recovering slightly, I managed to find my voice and shout out, "Okay, you caught us, you brain-fried cocoa-puff! Come on out and show yourself! And let Ava go!"

Familiar female laughter then sounded, echoing around the lab, until Daria became visible, in ghost mode and a triumphant, smug, evil grin on her face.

"Oh, I can't do _that_ last demand, Noel. Not until our experiment is complete," Daria said cryptically, floating down in front of me and Dustin, still smiling that smug grin, the essence of triumph and victory practically cascading off of her.

I wanted to electrocute that smug grin right off her face.

And yet, I also felt confusion.

 _Experiment? What is she talking about? And what does it have to do with Ava?_

"What experiment? What are you doing to my sister!?" Dustin demanded, eyes flashing gold as red energy built up around him... only for him to scream as he was shocked by the substance coating the green bands trapping us.

Daria, noticing his pain, smirked coldly at it.

"Good thing those bands and that _special_ liquid on them are keeping you both restrained," Daria commented, still smirking. "Now, don't do anything ghostly, or you'll feel that pain again."

"The liquid... it's blood blossom juice, isn't it?" I asked, bringing Daria's attention to me, her smile still on her face."

"Yes, it is," Daria confirmed. "Along with _other_ plants that are deadly to ghosts that have been diluted so that it only weakens you and gives you pain whenever you or your boyfriend use your powers to escape."

Daria chuckled. "You've got to _love_ the combination of nature and technology. That ghost-weakener serum, the bands, and that force that keeps you and him rooted to the spot, Noel. You're both not escaping any of those anytime soon. _I'm_ glad that I'm not in _your_ place right now."

I growled, my eyes glowing brighter, not caring at the twinge of pain from the serum that had reacted to my eyes glowing brighter from anger. "Stop your gloating and just tell us what you want with Ava... before you regret it."

Daria laughed. "Oh Noel, you're in _no_ position to threaten me, not when you are in such a weakened state. I would be more concerned about keeping that temper of yours in check. No need to lose control of your... weather-altering abilities and having that serum make you feel so much pain that you pass out."

I hated to admit it, but she had a point. Reluctantly, I made myself look as placid as I could, though that didn't stop me from giving my archenemy one of my famous death-glares.

Daria smiled, revelling in my sudden placidity. I wanted to electrocute her _so_ badly, but I couldn't, in case I passed out from pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Dustin was also giving in, though his eyes burned with anger and the need to save his sister and me.

Daria, with that smug grin still on her face, said, "But, I guess it won't hurt if I tell you _exactly_ what kind of experiment that me and my dad are working on that requires your friend. After all, you and Daniel will soon be _family,_ Noel."

 _Not in a million dreams, cocoa-puff_ , I thought, but bit it back, as Daria continued.

"As you know, me and my dad want power. We want to control this world, and the Ghost Zone. _But_ , we can't do it by ourselves. We needed others who were just as powerful as us, or could be _trained_ to become as powerful as us, to help us achieve that. But not humans, nor even ghosts, could help us do that. Not even whatever your brother, Owen, is can help us. For what we needed, we needed people like us. We needed... half-ghost, half-human hybrids.

"Like you and Daniel, Noel."

Shock. That was all I was feeling. And then...

"Are you _insane!?_ Danny and Nell would _never_ help you take over the Earth and Ghost Zone!" Dustin yelled defiantly. "And based on your past attempts to make them join you, how is whatever you're planning gonna be any different?"

"Excellent question, _Dust_ ," Daria said, still smiling. "We knew that, despite our best attempts, and my little notes hinting to Noel about who her biological dad is without ever revealing his true identity, that they would _never_ join us, not the way we were dealing with. So, we decided that a little _encouragement_ was needed...

"Like, say, forcibly turning someone into a human-ghost hybrid."

After somehow finding my voice despite my shock, I demanded, "And _how_ could you accomplish that? To become half-ghost, you'll have to be either born half-ghost or created one thanks to a ghost portal accident! There's no other way!"

At that, a slow smile appeared on Daria's lips. "Or is there?"

Sometimes I hate my big mouth. This was one of those times.

"We knew we couldn't get people to willingly electrocute themselves half to death in our ghost portal, nor could we do it the _other_ way, so we had to get creative. And my father came up with the brilliant idea of creating a serum that, once injected and activated by several thousand bolts of electricity, would turn whoever it was injected into half-ghost," Daria continued. She grabbed one of the test tubes filled with the strange green liquid and showed it to us, before putting it back.

"It took us many, many tries, many failed tests and several attempts to get the perfect formula, the perfect batch. But, we finally had success a couple of days ago. And then, it was all about finding the perfect human guinea pig to test it out on that was also close to you and Daniel. And Ava was that perfect guinea pig."

As if to demonstrate, Daria walked over to the pod Ava was in. Now that I looked closer, there was also a button next to it... a button that Daria pressed without hesitation.

The pod was immediately filled with electricity, and Ava started screaming as it electrocuted her. High, pain-filled screams sounded even through the pod's glass as she jerked and writhed. I screamed too, for the horror and the anger and the sadness filling me as I watched the girl who was like my sister be in so much pain, and I knew that Dustin was feeling it worse than me. Looking over at him confirmed it as Dustin struggled against the bands, desperate to free his sister. But as we watched helplessly, something happened to Ava.

A circle of red _flames_ appeared around Ava's waist, before splitting and travelling in opposite directions over her, and changing her appearance. Her clothes mostly stayed the same, but her skin got tanner, her hair changed to red flames, and even though her eyes were closed, a faint gold glow was emitting from beneath her eyelids. A thin white aura surrounded her body, completing the transformation.

My jaw nearly hit the floor.

Daria and Vlad did it. They actually created a serum that could turn humans into half-ghosts.

And they tested it on one of my closest friends.

My fists clenched as rage started to fill me, but I kept it contained in case it set off my powers, and in turn the ghost-weakening serum.

After that little _demonstration_ , Daria turned off the electricity, which in turn brought back the rings of red fire that changed Ava back to normal. She slumped as much as she could in the pod, looking like a rag doll being suspended in liquid. And that just made me even more angrier.

Daria turned to us, her expression unreadable now, though none could deny the victorious gleam in her pupil-less red eyes.

"It took several tries with the electricity to activate the serum. Now, we're waiting for Miss. Thorne to change into ghost mode _before_ the electricity is turned on. And then, well, we'll take her out of the pod and have her change while she's conscious, which will take a while. But by then, you and Daniel would have joined us by now, and then..."

Her voice faded away, along with Dustin's roars of brotherly anger and shouts of how she was a monster for experimenting on an innocent person and for changing them into something else against their will, because my anger was rising to explosive levels.

Daria had experimented on Ava, my close friend who was like a _sister_ to me, who probably didn't even _want_ to become half-ghost. This wasn't like the time where during the Ember Crisis she was thinking of whether to become a pop star or not; she had a _choice_ back then, especially when she had weakened Ember enough for me and Danny to capture her. Here, she had _no_ choice whatsoever. And even if we managed to break her out of that pod and get out of this house and back home, what happened to her would be permanent; there would be no way for her to be able to become fully human again. Her life was changed irreversibly forever.

And she didn't have _any_ say in it.

Electricity started sparking around me, steadily growing stronger and stronger as my anger rose. Daria and Dustin must have noticed it as they looked at me with mixed emotions on their faces, until...

" _AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!"_

With that scream of fury, blinding white electricity surrounded me before it, basically, exploded, causing the bands imprisoning both me and Dustin to shatter violently and rupturing whatever force had held us trapped, freeing us. Daria created a shield just in time and Dustin turned intangible, but the force of it still managed to knock them back several feet, with Daria hitting the wall, her shield disappearing, down for the count.

As I stood up on my feet, I cast a concerned look at Dustin, who seemed to be fine, before rounding back on Daria, my anger returning full-swing.

My whole body crackling with white and green electricity, I stormed towards Daria, fury blazing in my eyes. All I could hear besides my breathing was the crackling, hissing and snapping of the electricity all around me, the lights and electricity-powered equipment in the lab shorting out and the faint booming of thunder outside the house, and Dustin speaking to me, trying to calm me down, but I was too angry to be calmed down.

All I needed to do was make the person who made Ava into something she never asked to be pay for what she did.

Daria, who had recovered, noticed me storming towards her. Something like fear entered her eyes as she created an electro-shield.

"Noel..." she started, but she never got the chance to finish because I shot a bolt of white electricity at her shield, causing it to be shattered into millions of pieces of ecto-energy and electricity. I then shot a bolt of green electricity at Daria's chest before she could amount another defence. She crumpled to the ground, gasping. Of course, I hadn't killed her; just gave her an electric shock to her core, which would temporarily make her down for the count for the time being.

"Noel..." Daria gasped, before she was yanked towards me via my telekinesis. I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the ground, making her gasp and splutter, the wind leaving her lungs, but I didn't care about that.

All I cared about was making her pay.

Leaning over her, I raised an electricity-covered hand over where her core was, cold intent in my eyes.

"You made my best friend, who is like my _sister_ , into something she _never_ wanted, never chose to be. And now, it can _never_ be reversed. All because you and Vlad want me and Danny to join you. Well, newsflash; your plan backfired. This just makes me hate you and your fruit loop of a father even more, and when me and Dustin tell the others after we get Ava out of that pod about what you did to her, they'll hate Vlad as well as you. But you'll never see that."

I raised my hand just inches above Daria's core, ready to deliver the final blow.

"See you in oblivion, _Electra_."

But just as I was about to electrocute her core with my deadly electricity, Daria said something that shocked me, and would change my life forever:

"Noel, don't do it! I'm... I'm your _SISTER_!"

 **GhostWriterGirl: AND THE PLOT THICKENS!*laughs evilly and manically***

 **So you see my plot twists, the plot twists that I have been wanting to write since I started this story. And yeah, Ava's now half-ghost thanks to Daria and Vlad, and Daria is also Nell's sister! And, speaking of Nell...*turns to Nell, who is still looking shocked.*Nell? Nell?*waves a hand in front of her eyes*Anyone in there?**

 **Nell: Daria is... is... is...**

 **GhostWriterGirl: I think she may still be in shock over the revelation that Daria's her sister. So, I better do the disclaimer; I don't own anything in the Danny Phantom universe. All I own is this story and my characters,**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**GhostWriterGirl: I'm back! With the third-last chapter of this story! And then, we can move on to Season Two!**

 **As you know by now, it has been confirmed that Ava's now a halfa and that Daria is also Nell's sister!*looks at Nell in concern*Nell, are you okay? You still in shock?**

 **Nell:*looks up*Daria is my** _ **sister**_ **!? Who** _ **forcibly**_ **made Ava half-ghost! No, I am** _ **not**_ **okay!**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*winces*Sorry.*turns back to readers*Since Nell is still recovering about learning about Daria being her sister, I am now doing the disclaimers. So, as you know, I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Chapter 38: Of Masters And Master Plans Part IX**

 **(The Truth About Daria)**

Nell's P.O.V

Shock. That was all I was feeling right now.

Time seemed to freeze as I let go of Daria and staggered back from her, the electricity dissipating from around my hand, as every electronic device in the lab settled and the thunder faded away outside. My mind was racing as it tried to process this shocking news:

 _She's my sister. Daria Masters is my sister. She's. My._ Sister _._

I didn't need to look to know that Dustin was in a similar state of shock.

Daria, who seemed oblivious to my shocked state, managed to stand up, a hand to her throat, and decided to explain to me how she could be my sister.

"Well, technically, I'm your _half_ -sister; we have the same father, but different mothers. And I only found out about you when I was searching for the identity of our father. Of course, I won't tell you _exactly_ how I found out, or the identity of our father. It's why we have such similar powers, and why I called you 'sis' when we first met. Because we _are_ family, even when you stubbornly refuse to join me and my father. And _nothing_ can change that."

She seemed to have noticed my shocked state, and her features softened in what could have been almost sympathy, but I didn't trust it.

"I know, it's a shock. I felt the same way when I found out; I have a half-sister, who is three years younger than me, who like me is half-ghost because of our father, _and who doesn't know that I exist_. Can you imagine how heart-wrenching it is to know that your only sister doesn't even know that she has another sister? One who is like her? One, who she _does_ know exists, refuses to join her and insists she is the enemy? It breaks my heart." Daria shook her head, translucent green tears brimming in her eyes. "I must admit, some of the methods me and Dad have used to have you and Daniel join our side have been a bit... extreme, but you _must_ understand, Noel. All that I did, was to have you join us by choice. I don't want to brainwash my only sister into joining us. I'm not that heartless. So please, stop that stubborn refusal to join me and my father and just come over to our side. _Please,_ Nell."

Daria looked at me, pleading in her pupil-less red eyes, a hand outstretched to me.

"I want my little sister."

Time slowed and then froze as I stared at Daria's outstretched hand, my ears ringing from her plead for me, her little sister, her _only_ sister, to join her. She was _pleading_ with me, and the look on her face... it was so hopeful, so desperate, that I might join her since I was her only biological family. It broke my heart, to see my archenemy, my _sister_ , look that way at me, considering all of our fights and our contrasting views on how our powers should be used and my undisguised hate for her. And I almost took her hand, almost turned my back on my friends and family and joined her.

Almost.

Because I couldn't forget what my _sister_ tried to do to my adoptive father, and her attempts to get me to join her. What she did to Ava. And I couldn't forget my family, and my friends. If I chose Daria's side, I would be forced to fight them. And I couldn't bear to do that.

But if I chose Daria's side, I would finally know who my biological father was...

 _No_. I wouldn't be tempted that much. And so, my choice is easy then.

I stand up and look Daria in the eye as I say, "Sorry, Electra, but _my_ sisters are named Holly, Jazz and Josie. _None_ of them are brain-fried cocoa puffs, like _you_ are."

Daria looked crushed, before her features contorted in anger. Her hands were suddenly surrounded in black ecto-energy, and she was about to unleash it when she suddenly screamed, the ectoplasmic energy dissipating as she changed back to her human form. And I quickly saw why; Dustin had found an Electra Reverta and used it on Daria, making her temporarily powerless.

I grinned broadly and flew towards Dustin, flinging my arms around him as I kissed him on the lips.

"Dustin, you're _brilliant_!" I exclaimed happily.

My boyfriend looked at me and said, "I wasn't going to let her hurt you, even if she _is_ your sister."

I kissed him again and said back, "Thank you. Really. I... I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

Dustin smiled at me and said, "You're my girlfriend, Dell Nell. I'll protect you with my afterlife."

We hugged for several seconds, before I pulled back and said determinedly, "Now let's get Ava out of that thing and go back home."

"Let's," Dustin agreed.

We walked towards the pod and, turning intangible, spread it to the pod. With basically nothing there, Ava slid out of the intangible pod and onto the floor. As soon as she was free, we turned the pod tangible again and Dustin pulled Ava into his arms, hugging her to death.

"Ava, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't stop them. I'm a terrible brother," Dustin apologised to Ava, kissing her forehead and just holding her for dear life, as if she were going to disappear if he let go.

"Is she conscious?" I inquired, kneeling besides Dustin, worried for Ava.

As if to answer my question, Ava stirred a little, moaning slightly. Her eyes opened a fraction, staring up at us blearily.

"Dustin? Nell? Wh-what's going on?" Ava murmured, voice hoarse.

Dustin choked back relieved sobs and held Ava tighter.

"Ava! Thank God you're okay!" Dustin exclaimed happily, smiling in relief.

I smiled too, also glad that Ava was okay. With a shared look, me and Dustin stood up, placing our arms around Ava's shoulders to help her upright.

I sent one last glance back at a powerless Daria, my head still reeling at the fact that she was my older half-sister, before turning back to Ava, who was regaining consciousness slowly, but surely. She would probably be awake by the time we got back home.

"Come on. Let's go ho-" I said, only to be interrupted by Ava screaming.

"AVA!" me and Dustin yelled in unison, staring in shock at Ava.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and her back was arched slightly. Ava's fingers gripped bone-crushingly tight on our arms, her entire body shaking as sweat gleamed on her forehead. Suddenly, her grip became weaker as her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed; if me and Dustin hadn't managed to catch her, Ava would have fallen to the ground.

"Ava, are you okay? Talk to me, sis!" Dustin asked, brotherly worry and concern all over his face. But Ava didn't answer, she kept on screaming from whatever pain was inflicting her, her body trembling as her skin paled unnaturally, her skin getting colder to the touch.

Worried and scared, I then realised that whatever was happening to Ava seemed _very_ familiar. Pale skin, trembling body, sweating, weak legs and grip, excessively getting colder to the touch, screaming from the pain only she was feeling...

Oh God. This _was_ familiar. I knew _exactly_ what it was. After all, I had seen a necromancer from when I was younger dying from the same thing that was plaguing Ava.

But I needed confirmation first.

Stepping away from Ava, I turned a death glare full of fury and answers towards the temporarily powerless Daria and stormed towards. I hissed, my words dripping with venom, "What did you do to Ava?"

Daria, who's eyes were wide and mouth hanging open in an "O", whispered, "You pulled her out too early."

That made my anger be temporarily replaced by confusion. "What?"

Staring up at my eyes, Daria explained, "Me and Dad knew that there would be side-effects of the serum, since the person who was injected with it hadn't been exposed to the high levels of ectoplasmic energy and electricity in a ghost portal. _Deadly_ side-effects. So we decided that the best way would be exposing the person to ectoplasm in a liquid form and high-voltage electricity that would make the ectoplasm in the serum less deadly and more stable and have it bond better to the person's DNA, effectively saving their life, until the ectoplasm had bonded enough to the DNA to not be dangerous and the person could come out of the pod without the risk of any side-effects."

A lump in my throat I asked in a shaky voice, "C-could putting Ava back in the pod reverse the effects before they become too fatal."

Daria shook her head.

"No. She's been too exposed to the normal atmosphere of the lab for the ectoplasmic liquid in the pod to save her in time. If we were to put her back in now... she would die before it could do anything."

My heart sank.

Daria looked at me, remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Noel. I didn't mean for this to happen."

And immediately, my heart hardened.

"Then you never should have kidnapped Ava and injected the serum into her in the first place," I said coldly, before turning my back to my archenemy and going back to my boyfriend and my dying best friend.

Dustin looked up at me, worry, concern and fear in his eyes.

"Do you know what's happening to Ava?" he asked me.

I nodded grimly. "I do."

"Then what is it? What's causing my baby sister so much pain?"

"The ectoplasm is eating at her from the inside."

Dustin looked like he could have had a heart attack right then and there.

"Wh-what? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious,"I responded. "I recognised the symptoms immediately. Sweating, pale skin, cold to the touch, weak legs and grip, screaming from the immense pain she's feeling... all signs of ectoplasm eating away at her cells."

By the Ancients, I had hoped I would _never_ have to see something like this again... especially to my best friend.

Dustin looked at me and asked, "If we act fast enough, can we save her?"

"If you're thinking about putting her in the pod, no. Daria said that she's been too exposed to the normal atmosphere of the lab for the ectoplasm in the pod to save her before she dies. And as much as I hate to admit it, she's kinda right. Once this starts to happen, it usually takes a hour, maybe two to three if we're lucky, before the ectoplasm finishes eating away at her cells. I mean, if Ava were to be exposed to a combination of very high levels of ecto-energy and electricity..."

My eyes widened in realisation as I whispered, "Like when the Fenton Ghost Portal first turned on..."

I looked at Dustin and said, "I have an idea that can save Ava."

 **GhostWriterGirl: WHOA! Did NOT expect this chapter to turn out the way it is.**

 **Owen: AVA! NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE! NOT NOW! DON'T DIEEEEE!**

 **Nell:*tears fill her eyes as she angrily looks at GhostWriterGirl*If Ava dies before we can save her, I will murder you, GhostWriterGirl.**

 **GhostWriterGirl: Well, you'll have to see, Nell.**

 **Nell:*growls as her eyes turn red in fury*Ghosty, I'll-**

 **GhostWriterGirl:*locks herself in ghost-proof and necromancer-proof room before Owen and Nell attack her*Phew! I knew I wouldn't have gotten through this AN alive if I didn't lock myself away in here.**

 **Anyway... as you can see, even though she knows Daria is her sister, Nell would** _ **not**_ **join her, as she loves her other family too much to turn against them. And, Ava's life is in mortal danger because of the ectoplasm in the serum eating away at her cells. And before you can say that this is getting too dark, remember that in TUE(which I FULLY intend to do in the sequel of this story)Danny's family, friends and Mr. Lancer were KILLED in an EXPLOSION and that Vlad RIPPED OUT Danny's HUMANITY and lead to You-Know-Who and implied Danny's human form's MURDER, which was PLENTY dark, so don't you go saying that this is getting too dark WITHOUT thinking about the dark themes in The Ultimate Enemy. But, you'll have to see if Ava will survive... in the next chapter...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, besides the probable death of Ava, and because I don't trust myself to go out there to ask Nell and Owen to do this, I'll do the disclaimer. So, I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my OCs.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
